The Chieftess of Berk
by Somewhere-Out-Here
Summary: AU: Astrid is strong, smart and beautiful. The pride of her people and her parents, chief and chieftess Hofferson. But against her will she needs to marry the young chief of Berk, some dragon rider named Hiccup. She is going to be chiefess of Berk, mother of their new heir. What will happen, when she reaches Berk and entes this loveless, political marriage? What will her mother do?
1. Prologue

**The** **Chiefess of Berk**

 _A/N: Oh well, didn't know I would write another HTTYD fanfiction, but just as the new trailer came out, it hit me hard and I needed to start writing this story!_

 _Disclaimer: HTTYD does not belong to me. AU where Astrid grew up on another island, not knowing Hiccup, the gang or the ways of Berk. Yet, as the daughter the Hunter tribes chief she is left to marry the young dragon rider and chief of Berk as part of an alliance. What will happen to these two young people, who are forced into a loveless marriage? And will Astrid's mother do, to prevent her daughter from following into her footsteps?_

 _Rated T for some adult themes, language and set after the second movie._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 **Prolog**

With tears in her eyes she looked out of the window of the guest hut, she had been staying for a few days now.

Today was the end of her life…the day, that would change everything.

Sobbing she looked down on herself, carefully stroking over the dress, that she wore as part of the big ceremony, before wiping the tears from her cheeks away.

She knew, that it was for the best. That this needed to be done for her people – for a better life for them. For the alliance between her village and… _these_ people.

It was _her_ sacrifice after all.

This – a marriage with a man she did not love.

A man…she despised.

Well, that was a price she had to pay, as the daughter of the chief – a old tradition, that would her make chiefess. That would make her the mother of a new heir.

She knew, that she would take this step sooner, than she had expected and she dearly treated the wedding night to come. She nearly threw up, when she was already thinking about it. And she would hate her groom for it and herself and her own body. And her parents, for not leaving any other choice left for her.

Yeah, she hated it – everything – about this marriage that would ruin her life in only a few moments.

There was a soft knock on the door and her mother with a cheerful smile on the face emerged from the other side.

"Ljóda, my daughter…" she said, crossing the space between them, to hug her tightly. "I want you to know, that we are very proud of you…"

"Thank you, mother…", she whispered, trying to not cry again.

"And you are such a wonderful bride! Hakon will not take his eyes of you… And soon, you will be the chiefess of the Hunter tribe. You will be Ljóda Hofferson and the alliance will finally be complete!"

"Yes…" Ljóda merely whispered, while she had the feeling that her dress was getting tighter and tighter.

"Are you coming then, my dear?"

"Just a minute…?"

Her mother nodded, smiling proudly at her daughter, kissing her on the cheek as a sign of good luck, before stepping out of the room, waiting outside.

Ljóda laid her hands on her mouth, hiding a cry that escaped her lips, panicking.

She knew, that there was no way that she could flee and leave everything behind.

She needed to be strong! _This_ needed to be done.

But just as she stepped towards the door she knew and she swore to herself:

"If I bear a daughter, I will give her another chance – a way to escape, if it will ever come this far!"

And with these silent words she held her head high, left the room and without flinching, she walked towards the ceremony and the beginning of the rest of her life.


	2. Her Name was Hofferson

**1.** **Her Name was Hofferson**

Just another swing.

A Block.

Jump and roll to the side.

Back up again – weapon raised and finish with a deadly blow to the head.

Only a millimeter was left between the blade of her axe and the head of the poor guard that had trained with her was left. But if this would have been a real fight, then she probably would have had him killed.

She smiled proudly at herself, retreating the axe from the poor guys head (who was visibly shaking) and looked over to her mother, who was standing on top of the arena, clapping at her.

"You are getting better and better, my dear!", she exclaimed happily, before stepping down the stairs towards her daughter, while the guard regained his calmness, bowing deeply before the daughter of chief Hofferson.

"Thank you mother…"

"But you need to be a little fast when you block. Seconds can be important in a fight – especially when you fight men and-"

"-Dragons. Yeah, I know mother and thank you. But I suppose that I need another axe. I…I don't know. But handling this one has gotten harder over the time. I need one, that is much heavier and the blade needs to be bigger."

"We will talk to the smith about it. I knew you had a few problems there. And also…"

The older woman reached for her daughter's chin, raising it higher into the air, which also made her look much prouder and much stronger.

"Hold you head high. Your enemies need to see, that you are proud of every victim you killed. You are a Hofferson after all. And you are a-"

"A woman. And no man ever will fear a woman until I have showed him my strength. I know that, mother…"

"To be a woman in this world is a hard package to carry, Astrid…You know that. And if you want something or if you need to prove yourself, then you need to fight. I tried my best I could, to protect you from it, but there will come the time, that you need to fight. And I know, that you can do it…And you will have a better life than –"

"Chiefess?!" somebody suddenly called for her mother and cut into her words, leaving Astrid to wonder, what exactly her mother was talking about. "Chief Hakon wants to speak to you and your daughter. Immediately."

Her mother sighed but smiled at her daughter.

"Well, let's see, what your father has to say…"

Astrid nodded, handing her axe to one of the guards over, leaving the arena to walk towards their hud.

Yes, over twenty years have gone by, since Ljóda has married chief Hakon Hofferson of the Hunter tribe and a little while later she had given birth to this beautiful girl she has named Astrid, after her grandmother.

Astrid knew, that both of her parents loved her deeply and were very proud of her. Everything she ever wanted, they gave to her – a new axe, a new armor and the best training on this island and beyond. It made her strong and she was by far the smartest young woman on this island. And having the good looks of her mother, with her pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, the young woman had many suitors, but none of them could quite match her taste.

Not that she wanted to get married any time soon. She was just happy with the way it was, but every now and then liked the attention the young viking men gave her.

And yet she knew that the day would eventually come, that she needed to get married.

But until then she would have enough time to choose for somebody to take the place on her side.

"Ah! Ljóda! Astrid! There are my two favorite women on this world and beyond!"

Her father, a man in statue similar to a bear with a thick, grayish beard and wild eyes embraced her, before kissing his wife happily on the lips.

Astrid rolled her eyes, trying to avoid this view.

"Stop it, Hakon!" Ljóda said harshly, rolling her eyes at her husband and tried to push him away. "Just tell us, what you are up to!"

Yes, Astrid knew, that her father must be planning something, especially when she saw her father's adviser, sitting at the big table in their kitchen. A piece of paper, that just looked like a letter, was laying on the surface, threatening her in a strange way.

"Father…", she said carefully, eyeing her mother, who was also looking at the letter with a suspicious look in her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Well…well…" he stammered, before pointing at the free chairs, for her mother and her to sit down. "Sit… We have something to discuss."

Her mother was pressing her lips into a thin line, but both woman obeyed nonetheless, sitting across the two men.

"Hakon – spit!" Ljóda said, anger already rising in her voice, while Astrid crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The poor man only sighed, rubbing his eyes and forehand in discomfort, before it was his adviser, who raised his voice:

"A letter from Berk reached your father this morning…"

"Berk? Isn't this that scumhole, filled with dragons and mead drinking lunatics?" Astrid asked immediately, remembering a few gossips she had heard throughout the island.

The adviser cleared his throat, while her father gave her an angry look.

"I don't want to hear you talking about these fine people like that! Their chief – Stoick the Vast – has been a good friend of mine, ever since we have been little boys! We were writing letters for a few years now. But sadly…"

Her father sighed, lowering his gaze towards the letter.

"Stoick died in a battle a few weeks ago. Truly a dramatic story."

"So, Berk is left without a chief?", her mother asked, leaning forward in interest. "Is it possible to take over this place to expand our territory? And clean it of their little…dragon problem…?"

"Oh – oh no! This is not the case! Berk has a chief! Stoick's son has taken over. And as I heard, Hiccup is doing great as a chief!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid laughed. "What a ridiculous name! Do these people still believe in gnomes and trolls and that such names will fight them off?"

Her mother was the only one who was laughing. But her father and the adviser stayed quiet.

"And that is the problem there…" her father said with a deep wistful voice.

"What problem?", Ljóda asked, while stopping to laugh.

"If it is a problem, then he should consider to change his name!", Astrid added but stopped laughing, when her father shook her head at her.

"You see…", the adviser started again, handing the letter over to Ljóda for her to read. "As a chief it is important to take care of a worthy heir for the island and all its people. And Hiccup needs to have an heir, in case something happens to him."

"Especially if you consider his little, _dangerous_ hobby. Although I have heard that he is an excellent dragon rider!"

"Then he shall get an heir!", Astrid uttered, learning back into her chair, getting bored by this discussion. "Or does he not know, how to do that?"

"Astrid!", Hakon said, getting even angrier with her, before eying nervously his wife, who laid down the letter, shaking her head furiously.

"Hakon! You should have told me!"

"Ljóda, calm down. I can explain-"

"You said that she would be able to choose, before the time comes! That she can make her own choice! It was a lie, wasn't it?!"

"Ljóda it is just the way how traditions work… And I made this pact with Stoick long before _they_ were born."

Astrid looked at her parents: Her mother was raging. Furious. Unstoppable. She had left the chair, pacing around the kitchen, before reaching for a vase and threw it on the floor. Screaming at her father. Screaming how he had betrayed her. How he had broken his promise.

Her father on the other hand was calm. Political. Rational. Watching her mother carefully, while trying to calm her with his words. With his logic and arguments. But he stayed seated, trying not to dominate her with his strength or his high.

"What is _she_ going to be? His housemaid?! I never taught her these things! I taught her to be a _warrior_! She is no _birth machine_! No _object_ to hand over to the next tribe!"

"…The alliance between our two tribes is-"

"The alliance is bullshit! Where were the Hunters people when my father's tribe was run over and destroyed?! And she is your daughter after all!"

That was the moment when something in Astrid's brain clicked.

They…were talking about her the whole time.

"Mother…Father…What are you talking about…?"

She didn't need to hear the answer. She knew it, even before the adviser opened his mouth.

It was the reason she was here after all. The reason, while her parents were fighting like this. The reason, why this letter arrived them.

"Your father made a pact with Stoick the Vast as an alliance between the Hooligan and the Hunter tribe. It says that, in case that something happens to one of the two chiefs, that their heirs would bond in marriage to maintain the peace and strength of both tribes. For them to give birth to a new heir."

"Astrid…", her father said, while the world started to spin around her. Breathing was hard, but it was even harder for her to stand up or to focus on the people around her. "You know, that it is the best…"

"But father! I-I thought I was allowed to choose a man on my own when I am ready. I don't want to marry this…this man!"

"Astrid…", he sighed "Hiccup is a young, strong Viking. He has been the first one to fly on a dragon. And he is befriended with many other tribes around the archipelago. It is political sacrifice and I am sure that you will love him one day…"

"Love?!", her mother hissed, walked towards the young woman, laying her hands on the shoulders of the younger one. "A political marriage is never for love. You know that!"

Her father lowered his eyes with hurt in them.

Then he sighed.

"She is a Hofferson. She is my daughter. And as her chief I can decide who she would marry."

Standing up he turned towards her, balling his hands into fist.

"Astrid, before the next moon you will marry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hope and Heir of the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans and son of Valka and Stoick the Vast. You will be the new chiefess of Berk. And this, as your chief, is my last word!"


	3. His Name was Haddock

**1.** **His Name was Haddock**

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no! And we won't ever talk about this again!"

"But lad, this is how it works! As the chief of Berk ya need to take care of a-"

"If you say that word again, I will tell Toothless to bring you to the next island and leave you there. I don't want to marry any time soon. AND I don't want to be a father! And I wasn't even asked to be chief in the first place."

Wasn't it bad enough, Hiccup wondered, trying to run away from Gobber, his old friend, uncle figure and adviser, to get these endless discussions to an end. He just had lost his father, fighting this madman Drago Bludvist and became chief of Berk. He still needed to learn how to handle a bunch of hungry Vikings and even hungrier dragons.

Well, his mother Valka, who has returned to Berk, alongside with his friends were of big help and each and every day Berk was getting bigger and bigger, regaining his old beauty and strength. He would have never done this alone and very, very slowly he got used to his new…job…

Sure, the pain of the loss of his father was still there and the empty hut at night reminded him each and every day of the mistakes he made in the past.

Yet, he was very willing to look forward to Berks bright future.

But not _this_ kind of future.

"Listen – I have heard that the daughter of chief Hakon is quite some eye candy. And strong and smart, too."

"Yeah? But I don't care. I don't want to marry some woman just to have a kid! That's not how marriages or how _I_ work!"

Hiccup has finally reached his hut, while Toothless already jumped through the window to finally get some fish. The poor dragon was hungry after this long fight after all.

"A-and I don't care, if father made some kind of pact with this Hakon. I will not marry this Astrid Hofferson! And as a chief, this is my final word."

Before Gobber could say more, Hiccup had entered his home, shutting the door behind him, before the older man could enter.

It was just too frustrating!

Then he sighed in defeat, grapping his hair with his fingers, pulling at it, to calm himself, before sitting down on the floor by the door.

Everything was quiet. All too quiet. He wished for the stomping steps of his father, coming down the stairs to greet him, to ask him something about dragons or just for a happy little chat.

But those times were gone, blown away because some madman wanted to take over Berk and enslave all dragons.

Because Hiccup did overestimate himself, thinking, that he could talk sense into every person he encountered. But that was not the case… There are just bad people that can't be changed, no matter how hard you try.

Toothless, sensing the sadness of his owner walked to him, carefully nudging his head against Hiccups, softly grumbly in a comforting manner.

"I am alright, buddy…" Hiccup mumbled, wiping the tear from his cheek with his thumb, before standing up to give his dragon finally a bowl of fish, to which Toothless made a happy purring sound.

"It's just… hard to handle everything in the right way. You know…like father would do it. I know, you are just a dragon and you don't understand much about politics and the concept of marriage. But I just wish… That somebody would understand, why I don't want to marry some random woman I haven't even met before…"

With a questioning look the dragon looked at Hiccup, to which the young Viking only sighed, again.

"Eat up, buddy. I want to finish a few more houses today and I don't want a grumpy and hungry Night Fury to help me."

Grapping an apple form a bowl in the kitchen, Hiccup paced around the room. Unnerved. Thinking about a way to get out of this situation of a forced marriage.

Suddenly a knock from the front door startled him, yet knowing, that it must be Gobber again, trying to convince him further about this pact and alliance with the Hunters tribe.

"I said, that I don't want that marriage! And I won't repeat myself!"

But the door opened nonetheless, only to reveal the friendly face of his mother, slowly entering the hut, closing the door silently behind her.

"Oh… it's you…"

Normally he would be happy to see the face of his long-lost mother, but not right now, when everybody he knew had a word to say about this… _situation._

"Do you want to convince me, too, to marry her? Really, mother, I don't want to! I just want to live my happy live, here on Berk, ride dragons and work at the dragon academy. That's all. I don't need a wife and I definitely don't need a child!"

His mother chuckled, patting Toothless on the head, before standing across her son, smiling warmly at him.

"I did not intend to talk to you about _that_ topic, although Gobber asked for me to hit some sense into you. But I don't want to."

"You…don't…?

This was the first time for days, that somebody did not want to convince him otherwise, which astonished him.

Valka shook her head, sitting on the kitchen table, gesturing Hiccup, that he should do the same.

"Hiccup…, I did not know about this pact and I am also very nervous about a few other treaties your father had made without my consent. But I don't think, that your father had something bad in mind…"

"Yeah? That is easy for you to say. You two married out of love. Because grandfather was still alive, and you didn't need to care about an heir in the first place. But…I don't want an heir! I just…" He sighed again. "I just want father back. I just want to be everything the way it was before…Drago. But I can't have that."

His mother was silent for a second, but while he looked over to the happy, eating Toothless, his mother watched him, trying to figure out how she could help her son.

No, Valka did not want this kind of marriage for her son, either. Especially since she was happy enough to choose herself a man and she dearly loved Stoick, still to this day. But now she is witnessing how her own son is pushed into a forced marriage, he had never asked for in the first place. And there was nothing that could stop it, not even his own words as a chief. Because this was the way tradition and a pact worked and Berk _and_ Hiccup were bound to it, if they wanted to, or not.

"Mother…what if I marry that woman, but we won't…you know…have a child. What happens then? Am I also forced to…"

His words were failing, but Valka knew exactly what Hiccup was trying to say: Would these age-old rules force them to have intercourse? Would _they_ , those two poor people, be forced to sleep with each other, just for this heir?

Valka's heart was breaking more and more, seeing her poor soon, trapped into a situation he can't escape.

Though she felt the tears in her eyes, she tried to smile, comfortingly stroking her sons hair, before she answered him with a shaking voice:

"I-I don't know", she answered truthfully. "But, Hiccup, you are a Haddock! And the Haddocks are known for finding solutions out of difficult situations. You will figure out a way…"

"Yeah, how about Snotloud? He can be chief now and he's probably glad to hear, that he will get married in a few days!" Hiccup bitterly joked, knowing that this would not work out.

Valka chuckled and Hiccup, as hard as this situation was, laughed, too.

"Chief Hakon will be here soon. Talk to him and his family. Maybe we can convince them otherwise. I am sure, that he will listen to you. He is a good man with a good heart. Maybe he doesn't want his daughter to be married, either. After that, we will think about something else."

Hiccup sighed, nodding.

"Sure. I really hope, that this will help!"

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so amazed by your amazing response to this story so far! I really thank you all, who read, commented and faved this story! Thank you very much! Hope you will enjoy this story even further!**


	4. Her first Impression

**Her first Impression**

Astrid sat at the end of their ship, sharpening her new axe, that the smith had made for her.

At first, she had been watching her home island, getting smaller and smaller with every minute they were traveling towards Berk. She was not mourning. There was no sadness inside of her, that she probably would never see her people again. This island, with its mountains and hills, deeps forests and lakes. This little haven she had called home for so long.

No…, there was no sadness. Only frustration and pure anger – for this damned pact, this alliance, for her father and this man she would marry but didn't even know. She felt only hate for this Hiccup. Why must he be a boy after all? If he was born a woman, there would no way be a reason for her to marry Stoick's heir. But no…the gods had decided otherwise – for her to be born a woman, for him to be born as a man…

 _This_ Hiccup was probably looking forward to marrying her. Probably too weak or too ugly for him to find a wife on his own. And now he was lusting for her, wanting her only as a trophy – an object he would own and do to her whatever he pleases. To fulfill his desires.

Yes…her mother had warned her to take a man like this as a husband. A man that only demanded his foot to be made, his laundry to be done and the house to be cleaned. A husband that would only be happy with her, if she obeyed. A husband, that would make her hate her own body...

She felt sick, only thinking about it – how this unknown man would persuade her to do things she did not want. Things, that would disgust her and would only fulfill his needs and desires. His lust…

No… A political wedding was never for love. Only for alliances and for a worthy heir.

But she did not want that. No marriage. No child.

No husband.

The well known hills and mountains and the vibrant village of the Hunter tribe was long gone now, left behind. She did not know, if she would ever come back, but listening to her mother, she probably would never see this wonderful place again.

No. She is forced away from her home, towards a place where there is peace with dragons and where they lived in traditions, she did not know about.

There was no may to convince her father otherwise. No way, to end this pact. No way, that her mother could help her.

She was left alone.

"You will catch a cold, if stay here all day…", she suddenly heard a powerful but warm voice behind her, but she did not turn around to greet her father.

It had been his fault after all. He made this pact with the Hooligans chief after all, deciding over her fate!

"Then I will die, and the Valkyries will take me to Valhalla. It's better this way, anyway", she answered him bitterly.

She wanted him to know, that his decision had hurt her. Betrayed her. That it was not right for him to decide over her fate, just because he was her father and her chief.

"My dear…" he murmured, sitting slowly down next to her, to also watch over the horizon. "…just…don't be mad at me. I can't stand, if my little girl doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Well, I am not such a little girl anymore, if you force me into marriage, am I right? To force me into having a child, just for your own political needs!"

"Astrid. I just want to say, that I am really sorry, the way this had worked out. I should have told you about this pact a long time ago. Prepared you…"

"Prepared me for _what_?! How to do the laundry? How to cook and how to massage my husband's feet?! How to spread my legs for him to-" Her frustration made her go mad and made her burn with fury, clenching her axe with her fingers, until they turned white and until she spoke about things she would never discuss with her own father. But as she saw the pure sadness in her father's eyes, she lowered her voice again, sighing. "So…yeah? If you _are_ sorry, then why don't just change the rules?! You are the chief after all!"

"But I can't choose to end this pact. This alliance is-"

"This alliance is a valuable, political connection between the two tribes and will bring peace, wealth and strength to our people. I know that! I have told me enough times!"

Astrid felt she was talking with a yak. He just didn't understand her. Did not listen to her and was far to stubborn to change something about it.

Hakon was silent for a minute, accepting the anger of his only daughter. Accepting, that she was mad at him.

But he hoped to change this with his following words:

"You know, Astrid…when I was your age, my parents, too, told me to marry for a political reason. I was also infuriated and I nearly fleet with a little fishing boat, while it was storming outside. Which was a dumb idea to say the least… But they stopped me. And you know what – today I am happy, that it came this way. Because I could marry your wonderful mother and became your father, my little warrior princess. And… it took me some time, but eventually I fell in love with your mother and I still love her to this day. I would do everything for her, as I would do for you. But this marriage…its best for our people. I can't end it. But I hope, that you will love Hiccup one day as much, as I love your mother…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Astrid asked, sighing. "Because…I won't love him. I won't love a man I am forced to be with…"

"I just want you to understand… And I want you to be happy."

"Don't tell her that", a harsh voice suddenly interrupted and as they both turned around, they could see Ljóda, approaching them.

Astrid's mother had listened to them from the beginning, curious about what her husband had to say to her daughter. Curious about the way he would try to change her mind about all of this. Curious about the way he would make her accept this marriage.

"How can she be happy in this situation? How can you say that, being _her_ father who forced her into this?"

"Because it was the same with us, dear. And because of what I have heard, that Hiccup seems to be a good fella, worthy of my daughter. _Our daughter..._ "

Ljóda only shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I can't understand myself, that I believed in your words, when you said, that she could choose. You are just like my father!"

Astrid flinched at these words, since she knew, that Ljóda hated her own father.

And yet, Astrid always thought, that her parents loved each other. That they were happy, the way it had worked out for them. But seeing them now, fighting each and every day since her announced wedding, especially now, that they are trapped on this boat, she doubted her believes. Doubting even more, that this would work out for her and… _this man._

While the tension between Hakon and Ljóda was still thick enough for her to cut through it with her axe, she could hear the helmsman's voice, shouting over deck:

"Get ready for the arrival in Berk! We will reach the docks in a few minutes and throw the anchor!"

Astrid's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, hearing these words, knowing, that there was no returning now. Knowing, that this was no nightmare she could awake from.

No turning back now…

"Finally…" Hakon sighed, getting up from where he was sitting, looking back sadly at his daughter, but even sadlier at his wife, before he walked towards the front of the ship, leaving the two women alone.

"Mother…what can I do?"

Despite her will to fight against this marriage and the will of her father to persuade it, she felt desperate. For the first time in her life, she did not know, what she should do. How to escape.

 _How to fight_ …

"Stay strong!" Her mother whispered, nearly choking on her tears. "We still have a few days left. We will figure something out – together."

Astrid looked at her mother, not knowing how her words could help her.

And yet – she was right! There was no need to cry or to pity herself. She was Astrid Hofferson after all and as that, she would somehow be able to get out of this situation.

With these thoughts, she followed her father's steps, walking up to the ship's front, curious about her new home. At least for now, until she was able to escape this nightmare.

That's when the guards suddenly screamed, gripped their weapons, hiding behind their shields.

"Prepare! Dragons!"

Astrid raised her axe, while her mother – unarmed at this moment, ducked behind a few boxes on the deck.

"No!" Hakon shouted. "Lower your weapons! We won't harm any dragons, while we are on Berk!" He reminded his people, looking angrily at everybody, who dared to hold his weapon high. "The Berkians are living in peace with them! And so will we, when Astrid is married to chief Hiccup!"

Yes…, this was definitely something Astrid would never get used to. Something she would probably hate even more than this marriage. And something, she had only heard of, but never dared to believe it.

When she looked up to the sky, she could see two giant dragons – a Gronkle and a Monstrous Nightmare – flying high above them, being uninterested in their ship, while being ridden by somebody. By two young men as it seemed, which were looking down to her ship, waving in glee at them.

Yes…the people of Berk were really riding on dragons!

And now, that she looked forward to this island, she could see its colorfulness and business. Human and Dragons – living peacefully in harmony…This definitely was the worst part of all!

How would she be able to hunt down these creatures? Kill them?! How could she do that if she just wasn't allowed to do that?! She would never be able to feel their blood on her hands, again. To tear the wings form their bodies and push her axe into their neck without mercy.

Her father on the other hand was most impressed, laughing happily at this sign with his deep voice.

"So, the stories are true! What an amazing view, isn't it?"

"This…", mumbled her mother under her breath, "…this is horrible!"

"Ha! You must be joking my dear! This is the best thing I have seen in a long time! Humans and Dragons in peace! No more fighting. This will make life for us much easier. I hope that they will help and show us, how to train these creatures!"

"Train?!" Astrid asked, out of words. "Why should we train those monsters?!"

"Well… You should get used to it. Your future husband was the first one to ever ride on a dragon, after all!"

Now the sickness and the feel of throwing up returned to her, opening and closing her mouth, while being unsure of what to do or to say. Therefore, she only stayed quiet, while her father still seemed far to happy about this whole situation, being like a little child. Her mother on the other hand far too calm, judging the situation before her, leaving Astrid with the first impression of Berk all alone.

 **A/N: Oh my dear readers – I am still very impressed on how much positive reaction I got on this fic so far! You guys are amazing and I really appreciate every comment, every favorite and story alert. Thank you so much. But I am really sorry, that the last chapter was so short... The second chapter is (strangely) mostly for me the hardest to write... But I will try my best to write bigger chapters now (at least I hope that I can keep up with it.)**

 **So; I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to post the next one in only a few days.**

 **So...Thanks again 3**


	5. His first Impression

**His first Impression**

"Your wife is coming! Your wife is coming!", Snotloud exclaimed happily and mockingly at the same time, standing behind Hiccup, while the young chief tried to focus on a new little gadget.

"How nice…!" The young chief answered sarcastically, still working with the metal and leather in his hands, not wanting to look up. He was not interested in this at all!

Snotloud and Fishlegs have been to an outpost, providing them with food, and on their return they had seen a ship close to Berk's docks with the flag of the Hunter tribe. They have seen people on deck and Snotloud was absolutely sure, that he had seen a young, blonde woman, which he believed to be this Astrid Hofferson – Hiccup's bride-to-be.

And like small children, they were running around, shouting around, that the Hofferson family has arrived, trying to convince Hiccup to come and see the young woman.

"She is probably a really nice person. Let's get to know her." Fishlegs said, far calmer than their shorter friend.

Hiccup sighed desperately, finally looking up and over to his two friends. 

"I don't want to meet her! And she surely is no _nice_ person! You know – Hunter tribe, like hunters. Like hunting dragons! I don't want people like that on Berk. Or anywhere on this archipelago!"

"But-", Gobber suddenly interfered, listening to the three young Viking man from were he worked in the forge. "-they are our guests. You should at least introduce yourself. You are the chief after all. It's a formal manner of courtesy."

"Yeah, yeah – I know! But you are missing one crucial detail – I don't want to! Now let me get back to work. And since when do we need _courtesy?!_ We are Vikings after all, it's in our blood to _not_ be friendly."

With that Hiccup turned back around to his working bench, trying his best to ignore these men, being all too bitter about this situation his father had trapped him in.

"Maybe I should introduce myself to her. Can I be chief, if I marry her?" Snotloud mocked. "Please? I will be a good chief, if you let me!"

"No, sorry. Won't work. I have considered this myself. I can give chieftain only to my own-" Hiccup stopped himself mid-sentence, not wanting to speak out this treated word.

Why can't they just understand, that he did not want to marry this woman! That he doesn't want to marry at all!

"Well lads… If our dear chief wants to keep on pouting, then let him. I'll go to the docks and greet our guests. At least one of us needs to be reasonable!"

"Oh yes! Let's get Ruff, Tuff and Eret! They will be interested to see her, too!", Fishlegs exclaimed, walking off with Gobber and Snotloud, leaving Hiccup and the half-asleep Toothless in the forge alone.

Through the opened windows Hiccup could hear the people outside, shouting in excitement, that the future chieftess of Berk has arrived.

Why on Midgard, in Hel and Vallhalla was everybody so interested in this marriage?

Everybody but him…

 _This_ woman war probably one of those princess-type of girl with long flowing locks, wearing flowing dresses and was probably all to interested in doing the laundry, the household and all this stuff. She would probably love to cook for him all day and – _even worse -_ would love to bear his child. She was probably trained to do so, behaving like an obedient little girl to fulfill him every wish. And – _the worst part of it_ – she was probably all to afraid of dragons, insisting in Toothless to sleep outside. Or for all the dragons to leave...

No…Hiccup did not want such a wife – _no_ wife at all!

Hiccup knew, that his nightmare had become true and he silently cursed under his breath.

"Can't we bring her to an isolated island and leave her alone there?"

Toothless growled in agreement, raising his head from the ground and looked with big eyes at his owner.

"At least you are on my side!"

Hiccup laid is tools and the gadget down, looking to Toothless and let his head and shoulders hang in misery.

"I wish, that I could flee from this… But… I can't. I am Berk's chief… A-and maybe mother was right – maybe I can find a way out of this situation..."

Slowly he made his way to the door, opening it and he saw, that Berk seemed to be strangely vacant for this time of the day. Yet, he could hear their voices, cheering from the docks, waiting for _his wife's_ arrival.

Depressed he looked up to the big, rocky mountains, high above their village, where they have started to shape his father's face out of stone. Out of honor and to look over Berk, when he hasn't the chance to do so.

"Don't look at me like this!", Hiccup growled at the giant stony face, high above him. "It is your fault, that I am ending up in this marriage! You could have at least told me about it before! Like – _'Hey son, when I will ever die before my time comes, you will get married to a girl from the Hofferson clan. Nice people anyway, her father was my friend! Hope you like her!'_ "

He sighed, when he finished the imitation of his father.

"But you didn't. But I hope, that you are still proud, that I somehow accept my fate…At least for now..."

The young chief closed the door and sat on his dragon, rising into the air.

"Well, if I really need to meet her, then at least make a good first impression! Shall we?"

It only took them a few seconds until they arrived at the docks, with his people cheering happily and in excitement, calling his name, while the people from the Hunter tribe screamed in fear, recognizing his dragon as the Night Fury that he was.

Toothless landed with a loud bang on the ground, in the middle of the giant crowd, that already seemed to wait for him.

With elegance he swung off of Toothless saddle, standing tall and proud next to the winged reptile.

After all, he didn't not want the Hunter tribe to think, that he, as a chief, was some kind of a pushover.

"About time…", he heard Gobber mumble, as the older man took his place as an adviser on his side.

Hiccup only nodded, before his hand was already caught in a tight grip and was shaken with strength and force until it hurt.

"Oh! You must be chief Hiccup! I am glad to finally meet you in person!"

A big, muscular man said, shaking his hand, while smiling widely through his thick, grayish beard. His dark eyes were shining like those of a child and Hiccup could only assume, that this must be the chief of the Hunter tribe – Chief Hakon Hofferson.

"Ah…hello there!" He only could utter, when this man let go of his hand, which was hurting badly by this encounter.

"Chief Hakon Hofferson! Nice to finally meet you again, after all these years!" Gobber said, greeting the tall man, while Hakon laid a friendly hand on the older man's shoulder. "Gobber…, still without hand and leg, as I see."

For some moments they were joking around, showing some old friendship, that was still there and never forgotten. But suddenly Hakon's demeanor went sad and he lowered his gaze.

"I am most sorry about Stoick. Wished to have seen him one last time. Must be hard for you and Berk to lose such an honorable chief. I really grief the death of my old friend…"

"Yeah…" Gobber agreed, also mourning his old friend. "But we got good back-up, as you see!"

"Yeah! I can see! I am most impressed, that chief Stoick's son has not only trained dragons but is also flying a Night Fury. Thought to never see one with my own eyes…"

"We thought so, too…", Gobber and Hiccup agreed, shrugging.

"I am amazed...", Hakon said walking up to the front of the dragon, squatting down, so he could be at least somehow on eye level with him. "And you are really a beautiful creature, I must say. A pity that you might be you the last one… May I?"

Hakon lifted one hand to Toothless head, but looked at Hiccup, before he laid hand on the reptile, waiting for approval.

Not knowing what else to say, Hiccup nodded and the other chief carefully patted Toothless head, making the dragon purr in bliss.

"He likes you…", another voice suddenly said from behind and Valka stepped up to them, smiling at Hakon.

"Valka…", the big man only exclaimed, standing back up again. "…I only heard rumors that you have survived the attack, years ago. But seeing you with my own eyes…"

Then he cleared his throat, pointing at the Night Fury.

"I suppose that your boy has much more from you in your blood, than I thought. As I remember, you were always fighting for peace between them and us humans."

"He has the heart of a dragon, Hakon. And Stoick was very proud of him. So am I."

"I know…A-and don't worry, though we still have still our conflicts with dragons, we won't harm any of them, while we are here. I give you my promise. And – maybe – you guy's could teach me how to train and fly them? To make peace with them?"

"It takes some time." Hiccup spoke up again, stepping next to his mother. "To gain their trust. But it is worth it. It changed us and it changed Berk."

"I suppose that the change is worth it. As is this alliance between our two tribes, chief Hiccup."

And there was it, the moment, where this friendly chat has gone political, again.

Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding slowly. He did not know what else to say.

"So, Hakon. Where are your wife and daughter, if I may ask? About time to get them to know, right?", Gobber asked, looking to the deck of the ship in hope to get a glimpse of the two women.

"Right!", somebody shouted from the crowd and the voice seemed to belong to Snotloud.

"Oh, sure!" Hakon agreed, turning back towards the guards.

"Get my two favorite women!", he shouted, still smiling.

Hiccup's heart was beating. He was nervous, yes. Although he did not want this marriage, he was still interested to see, how _this_ future wife everybody was talking about looked like. Yet he tried to look calm, leaning casually against Toothless's side.

Then, finally, they came. Two blonde women, one older and one younger, both looking very similar with flawless white skin and blue eyes. They both, Hiccup sadly had to admit, looked very beautiful, yet appeared to be very calm and collected. Nearly emotionless. 

Therefore Hiccup tried to avoid to look at them for too long.

They stepped down the docks, walking next to chief Hakon, his wife one his left side, his daughter on his right.

"Chief Hiccup", the older women said, bowing slightly in front of Hiccup, which was irritating and felt somehow strange for the young Viking. "It is an honor to meet you."

Yes, there were no emotions in her voice. Not even in her eyes. She merely looked at him, judging and Hiccup knew, that, in opposite to her husband, she did not like him at all and was only doing this for courtesy.

"Chieftess Ljóda…", he greeted back after some time, remembering her name and his manners and standing back up again.

"Don't worry about her, she did not like the journey to Berk. Well and this-", Hakon said, before taking his daughter's hand and shoving her in front of him, so that she was standing directly before Hiccup "-is my daughter Astrid, your wife-to-be."

For the first time he was facing her, making eye contact with her. Meeting her… The woman he is supposed to spend the rest of his life with. His _wife._

Yes, she absolutely beautiful. Even more stunning, as he could see her up close now. With rosy cheeks and luscious lips and golden blonde hair, weaved into a thick braid, laying off of one shoulder. And her body…how could a woman have such wonderful curves and strong muscles at the same time? All her curves were especially showing through her red shirt, which ended into a studded skirt. With the furry hood, the wrist wraps and the heavy boots she really looked like a fierce warrior. A hunter. Especially the axe she was carrying on her back fitted this image.

Yes, Hiccup really found her stunning and yet…there was no spark. Nothing, that made him feel connected with this young woman. Nothing, that made her feel like his wife.

And, somewhere in his brain, he really had thought for love at first sight, to make this whole ordeal more bearable.

And when he looked back into her eyes, he could see the same repellent feelings:

Hatred. Fury. Sadness.

"One of your legs is missing…" She said, calmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, while she started to circle him.

"Yeah…I lost it", He murmured. "But I handle it pretty well, as you see…"

What was she up to? Was she trying to irritate him? Mock him? Could it be that she was just as against this wedding, as was he?

"And you are quite tiny for a Viking. For a chief…"

"Yeah? But I have more intelligence in my little finger, than dragons got scales on their bodies. And I am taller than you."

Astrid now eyed the black dragon that was by Hiccup's side, walking around it, like her father did before.

But Toothless hissed at her, eyeing her dangerously.

She pressed her lips together into a thin line, her hands twitching, as if she was ready to take her axe.

"A Night Fury? Really? Do you need to _compensate_ something?"

Before Hiccup could say something, and probably start a terrible argument with her, Gobber stepped in, cheerfully announcing:

"Let's head to the Mead Hall! We have prepared a good meal and a few drinks for our guests to celebrate the upcoming wedding!"

And the people around them cheered.

All, but four. Two mothers, a young man and a young woman, all caught in their own thoughts, but far away from happiness stayed quiet, but followed the crowd nonetheless.

For now, they had no other chance…

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you all again for your feedback and the faves and follows! It is good to see, that this story has so much recognition! Thanks, really!**

 **I hope that I can upload the next chapter soon, so you guys won't wait for too long.**

 **But for now I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter. More angsty stuff to follow in the next ones!**

 **Thanks again and bye.**


	6. Her Friends

**Her Friends**

"This is absolutely horrible!", she hissed, leaning against a pillar in this giant Mead Hall, holding onto a big jug with mead. "I really, _really_ don't want to marry him! I mean – just _look_ at him! He is so short! And where are his muscles?! And where in Hel is his beard?! And battle scars? Has he ever been in a real fight – man against man?!"

Astrid was absolutely pissed. Outraged. Her father can't possibly be serious about this marriage with _this_ guy.

"And what is with his leg?! Nobody told me, that he is _broken_!"

"Astrid…", her mother sighed, standing before her, as if she was yielding her from any other person. But for now it seemed like there was no real interest in her – or she at least demonstrated enough, what she felt about Berk's chief. At least for now. "…, just stay calm. I know, that this whole situation seems worse, than it already is, but _I_ will get you out of it."

Her mother was absolutely serious about this, not wanting for Astrid to marry this failure of a chief. After all, she swore this to herself, all those years ago.

Both, mother and daughter looked over to Hakon, sitting among the people of the Hooligan tribe, sharing his childhood stories of Stoick with them. Laughing loudly and hearty, clapping on Gobber's back, when something was most hilarious, or wiped away a few tears, when he was reminded of the good old times.

How could he do this – betraying them both.

"Astrid, I will talk with him again, before we go to bed. I will try to put some sense back into him. I am sure that he thinks the same way about Hiccup as we do. He must be insane, if he really wants you to marry this cripple of a chief."

"He is not even a real Viking…", Astrid snarled, after she had taken a sip from the jug. "…not even a real man. I hate those philanthropic, dragon-loving guys that think, they could change the world just by talking! Can he even hold an axe? A sword? Can he even hold a knife with those tiny hands?!"

"I am not sure about that and I am still wondering, how Stoick could have been proud of his heir… He is not even worthy to be a chief!"

Astrid scanned the room and soon found Hiccup with his eyes, standing on the other side of the Mead Hall, also leaning against a wall, while talking with a few younger Vikings, that also seemed to be around her age.

He doesn't even bother to look at her, being far to involved in his little discussion with his friends.

That was the moment when she asked herself: Would she consider him handsome?

Astrid did not know, since she had always imagined herself with some other kinds of men. With big, bulky guys, with bushy beards, lots of muscles and tattoos. With scars all over their bodies and faces, always carrying around a weapon or two. Men that had killed at least twenty dragons by the age of 18.

But chief Hiccup... He was too far from this description as could be. Yes – no beard, not as high as she had liked, no scars and tattoos. Just one annoyingly aggressive Night Fury and a prosthetic leg.

Yeah...he was _okay_ looking with his green eyes and tousled brown hair – she guessed. And he was by far more eloquent than her suitors, back at home. Far too eloquent for a Viking...

Was this really the man she was supposed to be with? The man, that would impregnate her and take her away from her home...

Her hand, that was not holding onto the jug was clenching, when he suddenly made eye contact with her. Only for a moment, before he pressed his lips together and looking back to a thin young man with long blonde hair and a exaggerated expression of glee on his face.

"Get me away from him – please! And away from this shit hole! And from these people!" Astrid pleaded. "Or else I might consider using my axe!"

Her mother nodded, understanding the desperation from her only daughter.

„First of all, try to stay away from Hiccup. I don't want his strange _ideas_ and _ideals_ come to your head."

„Don't worry about that. I would _never_ consider riding on a dragon! That is just too insane!"

„Nah~ Not as insane, as you think." A voice suddenly interrupted their little discussion and both, Astrid and Ljóda, looked at a strange young woman, with some weird blonde braids and a big grin on her face. „Hi, I am Ruffnut. The more intelligent part of the Thorston twins. Nice to meet you."

"Not interested..." Astrid murmured, looking back to her mother, who seemed to try to ignore the young woman, too.

„Ah. You are trying to play the one that is hard to get – am I right? So, since you are the one, who will marry my friend Hiccup-"

„I will _not_ marry him!"

„Yeah...since you will marry my friend Hiccup, I guess I should be forthcoming to introduce myself to you. To become your first friend, if you like. I would love to show you around to Berk, and show you a few of our traditions and dragons and stuff."

„But I don't want to!"

„Don't worry, I, as a member of the Thorston family, won't take any fees for my excellent job, but I will be glad, if-"

„Listen up – my daughter does not want that! She is in no need of a friend!"

Astrid was thankful, that Ljóda has stepped in for her, since she was already annoyed by this woman. Did all Berkians behave like this? And why would she even be her friend in the first place?!

Her mother has always told her, that friends were only ballast on the battlefield. Some weak burden she needed to leave behind, before facing an opponent. She did not need friends, especially not those, belonging to the Hooligan tribe. She got along well for twenty years without such, after all!

"Ah okay. So you also want a sightseeing tour of Berk? Well, then I announce you, that I have a good price for you two. It's including dragon-riding – two rounds for the price of three! Also, I might be talk active enough to share a few secrets about your future husband – including his favorite food and most hated color – it's a bright orange."

Astrid sighed.

Why couldn't this woman take a 'No' for an answer (especially now since she changed her mind in putting a fee on her little sightseeing tour)?

This was far too annoying – especially since this Ruffnut really tried hard to be nice to her – in her own strange ways.

"Listen, Ruffnut? How about you go back to Hiccup and your other little friends and stop to annoy me and my mother. Really – we don't _need_ and _want_ any help from you or any other Berkian. I am not interested in this marriage or your friendship. All I want to do now is to go to bed and leave this island as fast as possible. And-"

Astrid leaned towards the other young woman, to whisper into her ear:

"And get your dragons away from me. I know that my father does want this alliance to live in peace with dragons, but I am not interested in it! I like to kill dragons and if you or one of your little Hooligan-friends turns his back on me, I might try to get my hands on one of them. I sharpened my axe in preparation this morning. Now go back and tell _chief_ Hiccup to call of this wedding!"

Ruffnut blinked her eyes when she heard Astrid's voice, unsure of what to think about it.

"Well, you are one disturbed individual, my dear. I will leave you now..."

Turning on her heels, Ruffnut left without looking back at Astrid and her mother, stepping back up to Hiccup and his friends.

"So...you want to take the psychopathic path, I guess?" Ljóda asked, amused by her daughter's words.

The young woman only shrugged her shoulders, smugly grinning because of the way she had turned down Ruffnut's assistance.

"You know me, I am not some woman to befriend with another girl. Or anybody at all!"

"That's my girl. Looks like all the training has finally paid off. Now we only need to convince your father otherwise."

"If it won't help, I will try to convince Hiccup, that this could be the worst decision he had ever made. Hope to get my hands on this Night Fury in this process..."

"And you will..."

Astrid smiled widely at her plan, before she stepped away from the pillar she was leaning on, setting down the jug with mead on the first table she passed and she had only emptied halfway, before casually walking towards were her father and Gobber, among a few other Vikings, were sitting, her mother following close behind.

"Father." She addressed him, holding her head high to show her pride and determination. "I am tiered. I want to be brought to my quarters."

"Ah, sure. But have you already spoken to your hus-"

"No. I want to sleep."

Hakon looked at her for a few minutes, sadness and anger mixing in his eyes, before he slowly nodded and turned for the last time to Gobber.

"Sorry to leave the little celebration, but my two favorite women want to go to bed. We will return to our ship, if you mind."

"It's okay. Must be tiered for being on the sea for so long. But don't forget to come towards the chief's house tomorrow. Still need to discuss about the upcoming wedding and the marriage. I will bring the groom and Valka – or at least try to get them to stay..."

Hakon nodded, while Astrid's chest tightened when she heard that.

"Do I need to come, too?" She asked, before she could have stopped herself.

Gobber shrugged.

"Sure. Ya are the bride, after all. Don't want to decide on the dress and stuff on my own. Or you can send your little friend to do so."

The older man pointed at Ruffnut with a movement of his head, at what Astrid only growled dangerously.

"I don't have friends! Father! Come now! I need to get to bed!"

Gobber hissed at her words, before Astrid and her mother turned and left them, to get to the door of the Great Hall. The guards already followed.

"Got a feisty daughter there, if I am allowed to say so."

Hakon shrugged, but stood up and laughed a little at that.

"She got that from her mother. But don't worry – from what I have heard about Hiccup, they will fit perfectly together."

With that, that big man hit Gobber one last time on the shoulder, before wishing him a good night and left with his guards and the two women.

Gobber on the other hand only watched for a few moments and when the door closed behind the Hunter's, he looked over to Hiccup, who had watched them for some time, gulping.

„We will see if they fit together so well..." He mumbled under his breath, unsure of what to do with these two young Vikings that can't stand each other.

 **A/N: Hi there and thank you all again for everything! It really keeps me motivated to see such a great response on this fic!**

 **So, there are two things I want to share with you: The first is about a upload schedule. So I I am planning on putting up two chapters per week – one on Friday, the other on Sundays/Mondays. Hope that it is okay with you. I need some time to write these chapters, especially since they are not in my native language. And with all the re-reading and re-writing I should be able to put up those two chapters.**

 **The other thing is about the way I portrayed our favorite axe wielding Viking here. Yes, I guess that there might be a few people that might think of Astrid as OOC (and I am sorry that you might think that way!)– but I imagine her as she would be, if HTTYD hadn't turned out the way it had (with Hiccup's and Toothless's friendship and Vikings and Dragons becoming friends). So, I guess, that Astrid in her competitive way would have grown up in some wild dragon hunter. Then add the fact, that her tribe is all crazy about dragon killing and you get this Version of a Astrid.**

 **Just for you guys to understand**.

 **So, but I still hope that you enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you on Sunday – as planned!**

 **And thanks again – I am very grateful!**


	7. His Friends

**His Friends**

"Yup – your future wife is absolutely bonkers! Won't marry her, if you ask ol' aunty Ruffnut!"

Hiccup stood there in total disbelieve when Ruffnut had returned to him and their friends, now unsure of what to say or to do.

Why had she talked with Astrid and her mother in the first place?! He did not ask for it! But Ruffnut had been gone all too suddenly, standing next to the other two women and Hiccup did not even know, what the topic was about.

Why were his friends sometimes so unpredictable?!

„I still find her very hot. Please Hiccup, can I marry her? You can keep chieftain, if you want! But I will show her around Berk and let her ride on Hooky and I will show her a few other things..." Snotlout said, wiggling his eyebrows into Astrid's direction, although she was not looking.

„I am not sure about this! When I have been a trapper, we made a few deals with the Hunter tribe. Ruthless people I have to say. They learn how to kill a dragon by the age of ten. Chief Hakon himself is said to have killed over a hundred dragons! And considering that Astrid had the best training on the island, she will have a fair share of killings on her own." Eret said, standing tall next to Hiccup and eyed the young woman with caution, while he shared his information with his friends.

„And so have our parents. And ancestors. Before Hiccup showed them how to befriend with dragons. And think about Dagur and all the other people we have encountered in the past years. Nobody is perfect and can learn from their mistakes!", Fishlegs said wisely.

„Her pa on the other hand seems to be far too interested in the pact, if you ask me. Won't matter, if somebody has killed a dragon – or not."

The friends looked at Tuffnut, who tried to sound far to much like a prophet, while gesturing widely.

„Why did you talk with her in the first place, Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked while the tension was far too thick between them now, still irritated about his friend's behavior.

„Yeah. You should be afraid, that she would hit you with her axe if you say one wrong word." Eret agreed.

Ruffnut shrugged.

„Nah, wanted to get to know her..."

„And you, my sister, are totally in need of a female friend – all born into this male word of hard-working, vicious male Vikings!"

„Shut up!", Ruffnut grunted shoving her twin brother to the side, before continuing:

„So, your future wife-"

„I won't marry her!"

„She is absolutely insane – going all crazy about killing our dragons and stuff. She probably has some withheld feelings she can't get rid – or stuff like that!"

„Hey – hot or not – nobody will lay a hand on Hookfang!"

„And on my Meatlug!"

„Chief...", Eret murmured when he heard that, „I will keep watch at night, as long as the Hunters stay in Berk. We should not trust them and turn our backs on them. We don't know of what they are capable of..."

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

„You are right. But don't go alone and switch with somebody, when you feel tired."

Eret nodded, gesturing with a nod of his head for Snotlout and Fishlegs to follow, which they did without complaining.

„And you two-" Hiccup started, while looking at the twins but was interrupted by Ruffnut:

„We will keep an eye on her. We understand!"

A little confused Hiccup nodded, although feeling a little dumbfounded, since the young Viking had already guessed his plan. That was exactly what he had on his mind!

But – yes - he did not trust them – any of them. Neither Astrid, her mother, not even Hakon himself, although he seemed to be a good and kind chief.

Above all Hiccup did not trust them near there dragons, considering their long history of killing them.

„Whenever you see Astrid near a dragon, one of you comes to me to report it. The other tries to distract her, before she can...do anything. Understood? There won't be blood on Berk, while they are here – I promise you that!"

The twins nodded, saluting after hearing the words of his chief, before slowly retreating from him, ready to spy on the young woman and her mother.

Hiccup sighed, while Toothless looked worried between his owner, Astrid and chief Hakon, perfectly understanding Hiccup's distress.

„Don't worry...", Hiccup murmured to the winged reptile. „She won't come near you. And I will talk tomorrow with their chief. Maybe I can change his mind, if his tribe still benefits from this – without a marriage! Without _her_ staying here..."

Toothless nodded.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Hiccup suddenly noticed a movement from across the room, watching Astrid and Ljóda leaving their spot they had stayed in since they had reached the Mead Hall.

Hiccup pressed his lips together.

How was his father thinking, that this had been a good idea?! Yes, Hakon might have been a good friend of Stoick, but he had never mentioned him or his _family._ He had never mentioned, that Hiccup was left to marry a … a warrior. A dragon slayer with a horrible love for axes – as it seemed.

And Hiccup has never imagined his wife to be...that. Vicious and mean. Yeah – he would consider her ' _hot_ ', as Snotlout had said, but how would he be able to live with such a person, who was full of anger and hatred? How should he built a vulnerable connection with her, just like his parents did? A connection that would last through everything, even being years apart.

He would never be able to have that with her...

Again, he sighed, combing in desperation through his hair with his hands, while watching the people of the Hunter tribe leave to rest.

At least he had his friends, also (somehow) doubting the rightfulness of this political connection.

What would he be without them?

When Hiccup saw, that Gobber was looking at him, he slowly walked over to the table, sitting across from the old man, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms.

„You ar' mad, are you?", the older man asked, sipping at his mug with mead.

Hiccup nodded, while rising one eyebrow at this man he had known for so long and he was seeing as his uncle.

„Not mad... Frustrated is a better word. Like... What was dad thinking – that I would jump into the air with happiness, when somebody would give me these news?"

„Your dad only wanted the best for Berk. And the pact between him and Hakon was made long before your birth. Your father was a bit younger back then. And as I think, he did not think that far into the future with all the dragons on our island – now and before you tamed them."

That might be all true, but it still hurt to know, that his father had been hiding such a big secret from him for so long.

„Did mother know?"

„Valka? Mhm... Valka?! Did you know about the alliance?!" Gobber screamed across the room, so that Hiccup's mother could hear him.

Valka looked up, stopped the little chat with a few older Vikings from their tribe, before standing up to walk over to them.

She sat next to Hiccup and laid an comforting hand on his shoulder.

She was silent for a minute, lowering her eyes to the ground.

„You knew...", Hiccup whispered, but understood, that there had been no time for her to tell him this, after her vanishing and her return to Berk. Maybe...she even forgot about it all along.

She nodded, sighing.

„I _did_ have long talks about it with your father. But I was still young and I – too – thought, that it would never come this far. It had always been a tradition in case that the old chief would die before his heir had married. As a safeguarding. We thought that this pact would have never been come to use... But...now...with Stoick's death..."

Valka's voice was heavy and she swallowed hard, the pain and emptiness his father had left in her still to big to grasp.

„You could have been married by now. But you more preferred to fly on dragons than to choose a wife on your own." Gobber said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Hiccup glared at the old Viking, as did Toothless.

„Okay...", the young chief then said, „If you can talk smart like that, then maybe you can tell me a way out of this misery!"

„Hiccup...", Valka whispered.

„Oh – let's guess! There is no way out of it, am I right?!"

„Well...", Gobber murmured, but more to himself, than to Hiccup, his mother already shaking her head. „There is a way, but won't tell ya..."

„There is?!"

„Gobber, no!", Valka said, now finally letting go of her son's shoulder. „Don't tell him about it. It's far too dangerous and I am not sure of what Astrid and her mother are capable of!"

„Well, I did not intend to tell him – don't worry! I want our chief to be whole and with all of his pieces."

What were they hiding?! What was this way, they were talking about?! He needed to know!

„Don't worry about that lad. Just – ehrm – look forward to your wedding with this charming, young lady and-"

„You won't tell me, won't you? What do I need to do for you, to tell me about it?! Clean the forge? Do your laundry for a week?"

"Hiccup..."

"Okay, a month. I will even fold it for you and-"

"Sorry lad. Won't tell you. I don't want your mother's wrath on me and your stubbornness to kill you!"

Hiccup huffed, crossing his arms before his chest once more, before he stood up.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then I find somebody else! I will just ask my friends, with all their brilliant ideas – they fore sure will come up with something! One of them has probably heard of such a way to leave this forced marriage."

At least he hoped for somebody to know about it and to tell him!

"Good luck with that!", Gobber shouted, while Hiccup stomped though the main door, to leave the older Viking, his mother and this celebration that was meant for him _and_ his betrothed behind.

"Those two are like two bullheaded yaks!", Gobber said under his breath, when his chief has left.

"What else do you expect from them?"

He shrugged, looking now directly at Valka.

"Ya' know – like acceptance?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, but I don't want this whole situation to get serious when Hakon finds out, that Hiccup is not accepting his fate. Let's say – I don't want to loose another chief and I don't want another war for Berk!"

Defeated Valka nodded, lowering her gaze to her hands.

"I know what you mean. I don't want that, either..."

 **A/N:**

 **Hi there and thanks again for everything! I really appreciate it. And from now on, I will answer the reviews down here, since I want to answer them and want them to be read by everybody. Hope to answer a few quiestions and concerns with it. And it's down here, so you don't need to scroll down to read the chapter.**

 _ **Dominy Chilli: Thank you and I hope that you will enjoy the next chapters!**_

 _ **Guest: Yes, I totally understand that – war would not be the best solution for their situation! But with Ljóda totally brainwashing her daughter, I don't think that Astrid sees that right now. And I don't think, that fear would help, either (At least not right now).**_

 _ **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yep, I totally agree, that I wrote her OOC. (And sorry again for that!) And it's true that this is her portrayal, which could have happened, with she never wittnessed this dragon-Viking alliance thing.  
Yep, I totally agree (and hope to SPOIL not too much) with Ljóda being a psycho and Hakon being to only reasonable one of the Hofferson family right now. And I totally have a few things planned for all the involved. But if the two women will give Hakon a chance...well...let's see...  
And thank you for all your reviews and your consideration. Really like to read about your opinion!**_

 _ **Opal the beast: We will see, how the relationship's of all the involved will develope. Still a few chapters ahead.**_

 _ **De Amicus: Oh, this is a really thoughtful comment about Astrid's OOC-nes. And I really watch out to keep her smart (or at least I hope so, but you can kick me, if I failed at that). And yes, she would absolutely fail as the chieftess of Berk! At least for now. Thank you very much for your comment!**_

 _ **FixAstridFFS: This comment really made me think about Astrid's currend presentation. I hope that I don't have to convince somebody, that I really, really like Astrid as a character, both in the movies and in the series (and I am really looking forward in her kicking some butts in the third one and for her to finally become a Haddock after all these years). And I know, that she would never mind the looks of her fellow Vikings (but I am looking forward for her to react on Hiccup's beard, as we have seen it in the Trailer).  
But, well, (for now) Astrid is this over reactiv person, but I have some plans for the future of this story and I hope that you will come back in the future to see a few changes. Or, if you don't like this story at all, it is also okay for me, but I still thank you for your comment, which really made me think!**_

 _ **Grima: You are absolutely right – one should never judge a book by its cover (or a chief by his missing leg in this case). But... yep... that is Ljóda.**_

 _ **Justin Hsu: Sorry, I can't update more often. I am working as a educator, I am married, have a child and I have household that I need to take care of. I really love to write in my freetime, but for now I won't be able to post longer or more chapters in a short time. I will try my best to keep up the uploads on the planned date but for now I can't promise more. I am sorry for that...**_

 _ **CajunBear73: Oh an armed brawl between Astrid/Hiccup and Ljóda/Valka, wouldn't that be nice? (*glances nervously at notes for future chapters*) But, yeah, Ljóda is a bit too...rash... in training her daughter. We should have an eye on that woman!**_

 _ **Mariah: Leaving the island would be a good solution and it might be considered later – but for now I want them to suffer. (*laughs like a maniac*)**_

 _ **SMr. Freeze: Yeah... absolutely sorry for the errors. Especially for writing Snotlout wrong – my writing program changes that, so I will try to correct that directly here. And I hope you will come back for those two, again!**_

 _ **Guest: Because it's his friends (and they only want the best for him). And Hiccup would absolutely slaughter her, if she puts any harm to Toothless (or any other dragon). And yes – loosing a leg is absolutely a battle scar – especially considered how Hiccup lost his. And we all know that Hiccup has proved him in every way possible. But for now, Astrid does not know of any of his deeds and only sees the dragons around him, which she can't lay a hand on.  
But let's see who does the first move and how it will turn out. And I am absolutely with you, with having no reason to fight on the battlefield. Friends absolutely make one stronger!**_

 _ **hateme101: Thank you! I appreciate your words.**_

 _ **PhoenixFury: Thank you and you are absolutely right, regarting Astrid's mother!**_

 _ **Curinturie: And I am really glad, that I got you with the story! And I hope you will eventually witness the change that will going to happen!**_

 _ **supersandman86: Oh, this would be a cute solution (well, not the fight between Astrid and Hiccup). But I totally see him making a new axe for her.**_

 _ **TheaHaddock: Oh thank you and I hope the universe blesses you, too!**_

 _ **Guest : Yeah, I am absolutelly with you, but you can come back later, since there might be a few changes coming in a few later chapters – without spoiling too much (well... I won't talk about my planned plot after all)** **.**_

 **So – I hope to see you guys in a few later chapters!**


	8. Her last Word

**A/N: Beware – some cursing down there!**

 **Her last word**

Astrid did not sleep well. Not at all.

Still in her quarters on their ship she turned from one side to the other, not feeling tired at all. 

She could hear their screeches and howling, the flapping of their wings and their loud noises when they landed on the ground or on the roof of a hut. _These Dragons!_ And yet she could do nothing against it. No – these people here were living in peace with these monsters, seeing them as their pet and _worse_ as their friends. Part of their family! But she did not want to be part of theirs.

No Haddock!

It was already shortly after sunrise – she still hadn't been able to close her eyes – when a soft knock surprised her.

She sat up in her bed, covering herself with the blanket, shortly before the door opened with a soft creak.

"Mother...", she whispered, seeing that Ljóda had entered and closed the door just as softly behind her, before the older woman walked to her bed, sitting by her feet.

"Why are you up so early?"

Ljóda sighed, patting the knee of her only daughter under the blanket.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I was not able to convince your father otherwise. He still wants your wedding. I tried everything a woman could do..."

First Astrid blinked at her mother, but suddenly blushed and looked away, when she understood, what Ljóda was implying. She did not want to talk about this, nor even think about it. It was not her business to ask about her parents love life after all!

"But...", Ljóda started again, going with her hands through her long, blonde hair in desperation. "Hakon is just too stubborn. He is constantly repeating the things, that we would benefit from, if we go through with this pact. And that you eventually will fall in love with Hiccup – because he is ' _a really good chief and a nice guy'."_

Her mother snarled the last words with much hate and discuss.

Astrid only nodded, understanding the way that her mother felt for this man that would take away her only daughter – her only child.

Ljóda looked back up again, sadly smiling, before she reached out for the young woman, stroking away a strand of her long blonde hair from her face.

"You look tiered... Good. Maybe Hiccup won't find you attractive with your eye bags." She said, acknowledging the deep dark circles under her eyes. But then Ljóda sighed: "Haven't you slept well?"

"No..." Astrid murmured, swinging her legs out of the bed, walking over to her cloths she had prepared the night before. "The dragons outside were far too loud and annoying. I would have loved to take my axe to get some quietness out of them, but I don't think that I should do that, as long as father wants his peace with Berk and these creatures..."

"Don't worry about them..." Ljóda mumbled after some time, walking over to her daughter to help her with her braid, when Astrid had finished her dressing up. "Today we will convince everybody that this Hiccup is not worth enough to be your husband..."

"How? He is probably all to happy to marry me and already drooling all over the thought to have me on our wedding night!" Her stomach tightened at that thought, a feeling of nausea returning to her, just like all the times, when she was thinking about it.

"Don't worry about. I will convince everybody otherwise!"

"Apart from dad..."

"Well, if he sees, that the Hooligan tribe is not interested in fulfilling this pact, then he might be able to get rid of this damned thought! He only needs to see that!"

Astrid nodded slowly, remembering that there was still some time left – ten days to be exactly, until her doom would arrived, to give her no chance of turning back. Then she turned towards her mother, who has finally finished the braid for her.

"Remember – I will get you out of here, _no matter the cost_!"

"Thanks..." was all Astrid could say, hoping that her mother's words would keep their truth.

Before they have left the room, Astrid took her axe – just in case she would be able to get a use out of it. Or at least, when she needed to defeat herself.

Chief Hakon was already waiting at the docks, talking with a few Berkians about their dragons. Astrid rolled her eyes when she saw that.

"Now, father is now turning in one of these philanthropic dragon-lovers, too." She mumbled under her breath for only her mother to hear it as well. Ljóda agreed with a short nod of her head, before they approached the big man.

"Ah – there you are! Glad to see you happy and awake. Well – at least you are awake! Now come on you two, lets head to chief Hiccup's house. They are already waiting for us."

"They?" Ljóda asked, rising one of her thin eyebrows.

"Yes. Chief Hiccup, Gobber and Valka. We need to discuss the wedding, so everything will be perfect for my little warrior princess!"

" _Perfect_ would be no wedding at all!", Astrid sarcastically said under her breath, eyeing evilly the Hideous Zippleback, that was standing by one of the Berkians, which hissed aggressively with his two heads in reply.

"Oh come on! You can't be all to grumpy about it. And you will surely look lovely in your wedding dress."

"Wedding dress...", Astrid mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, to reduce the headache that her father was giving her. "I _hate_ dresses! Why do I need to wear one, anyway!"

Her father shrugged.

"It's tradition!"

Oh by Odin, Thor and all the gods above – if only Astrid could go back in time to kick her ancestors asses for inventing those damned traditions, then she would even give her axe for it!

"Don't make this situation worse than it already is, Hakon!", Ljóda dangerously mouthed.

In silence the three of them walked now to the hut which sat on top of a big slope, Hakon knocking at the door, when they arrived. 

But nobody answered for some time, letting a bit of hope rise inside of Astrid's heart – until Gobber opened the door to let them inside.

He tried to smile warmely at them, gesturing for them to come inside.

"He did not sleep well. Don't expect much out of this conversation!" She heard him whisper nonetheless.

Hakon nodded at that and then they entered, and she looked around in this big house she would probably need to call 'home' in the future, if things turned out the bad way.

There was a fire pit with a few chairs standing by, a pair of stairs that led to rooms upstairs and a big table in the middle of the house. Chairs were around it, a big arm chair resting on the other end. It was empty, although Astrid felt, that normally a chief should take a seat in it.

But no, Hiccup sat on a chair next to this one, arms crossed and eyes fixed on Toothless, who was sitting next to him, while his mother Valka sat on the other side of this big chair.

This had probably been Stoick's chair and out of respect for him and his death, it stayed empty.

"Well, sit. We have enough chairs for you three.", Gobber said, taking his seat next to Valka, leaving the Hoffersons to sit across from them.

"So, you are all here!" Hakon said, trying to sound cheerful, when they have sat down.

"I-it's my son's wedding after all!" Valka answered, when the other two Viking's stayed quiet. She tried to smile, but she couldn't.

And yet again there was some painful silence.

Hakon cleared his throat.

"Well... as your guests we have gifts for you and Berk. I will tell my men later to bring them to the Great Hall. After all – it is an honor to share our possessions with such a formidable tribe! "

Gobber nodded, then eyed Hiccup and Valka, who stayed silent.

"Yeah... we are looking foreward to the connection of your tribes, too! …, an' we will have the big wedding in ten days already! The preparations have started already."

"Sounds great!"

Why in hell was her father all too excited about it?! If he really wanted this marriage, why couldn't he just marry Hiccup on his own and leave her alone with it!

"So, Hakon – do you have any conditions under which this marriage should take place?" Gobber asked in a proper manner, to further follow the traditions. Astrid very well knew about this.

The big man nodded, leaned forward, eyeing Hiccup, until the young chief finally looked up.

'Sure', Astrid thought, knowing, that all her father wanted, was to learn how to train dragons and befriend with them. But she suspected, that Hiccup would know that already.

"Hiccup...", he yet said, putting his hands together as if he was pleading the young man, "...all I want from you is to take good care of my Astrid."

Her mother blinked, when she heard these words, while Valka gasped silently. Hiccup's eyebrows rose until they vanished in his bangs, while – on the other hand – the young woman herself widened her eyes in shock.

Why would her father want that?! Did he forget, that she was a great fighter and that she could handle herself better, than any other person did in her age?!

She clenched her hands into fists under the table and – when her shock had settled and had turned into anger – she cast her father a angry look.

"I have high hopes for this marriage. Not only in a political way, but also in what it would mean as a connection between the two of you. I know that Astrid can fight and can take care of herself – but... I want a worthy husband for her and you, Hiccup, you are in my eyes very worthy of it. I have heard many stories of you and your deeds. Of the way that you have changed Berk and this archipelago in a way that no fighting can do it. Make her happy. That is my topmost condition – it is even more important than to fulfill this alliance."

"Hakon...", Valka said with a soft voice, after she had looked at Hiccup in sorrow. "It is not as easy, as you think. The past has shown, that a political wedding is mostly a challenge for both – the couple, as it is for the tribes. I-I am not sure if Hiccup and Astrid are really meant for each other..."

The young woman was suddenly all too keen of hearing. So... Hiccup's mother was also against this bond, as was hers. Shouldn't that help her father to change his mind?!

"Oh nonsense! The past has also shown, that many couples were capable to find love in each other! And for _them_ it is possible, too! Am I right, my dear?"

Lovingly Hakon smiled at Ljóda, reaching for her hand, but she pulled away before he could even touch her.

Then he sighed.

"The pact can only be broken by the two chiefs, who made it, Valka...", he mumbled in defense, somehow sensing that there was nobody else on his side. "And I don't want our tribes to think of us as weaklings. If we now break the pact, it will set our political decisiveness in doubt. I don't want an uproar – neither for your Tribe, as I want it for the Hunter's. And – after all – Berk needs an heir, if something happens to Hiccup. You know that. And you know that I am right about that..."

It was Hiccup, who now pleadingly looked at his mother, but she turned away from him, showing, that Hakon was all too right about this. And that she had known it for longer, then she would have shown.

"We can't force them to have intercourse!", Ljóda suddenly voiced bitterly. But she was far too calm, sounding dangerous, as if she was ready to jump right into Hakon's face, to hit him with a sharp weapon.

"Oh...no, no! That is not what I want!" He defeated himself. "It's just for precaution!"

"Precaution...", both Hiccup and Astrid murmured to themselves, not sure what to think of this word.

And yet again there was this treated silence and not even Gobber knew, how to get rid of it.

Astrid looked around between them: Gobber, who was nervously playing with his lost hand, Valka, who was now resting her head in her hands in desperation. Her father, who was sadly looking between her, Hiccup and his mother and Ljóda, who glared daggers into Hiccup. And he – her groom – who was just doing the same like Astrid did, looking away, when their eyes locked for a moment. And she didn't dare to look at Toothless, because she was already feeling his uneasiness and his rejection against her.

That was, when a knock ended this difficult situation and Gobber hurried towards the door.

Astrid did not want to turn around, but when the door closed again, the old Viking came back to the table with something in his arms. And by the look of it she knew exactly what it was, staring at it, when he laid it on the table.

"Just got finished. Hope you like it, but we have excellent tailors on Berk. If she tries it on, then we might be able to change it 'til the big day!"

"Looks good", Hakon said in glee, while he started to feel the cloth. "Good quality."

"No." Astrid merely said, eyeing in discuss the dress that laid before her.

"Oh Astrid, but you will-"

"I said no! I don't want that dress! I don't want that wedding! I don't want-" She pointed at Hiccup, while standing up from her chair "Him!"

He looked back at her.

"I am sorry, but I had no choice in this, either! And who said, that I would want to marry some crazy, axe swinging-"

"Contain yourself, Hiccup!", Gobber warned.

"Oh, don't worry! I will find a way out of this pact and a way away from this dragon filled, shitty-"

"Astrid, hold your tongue!" Hakon spit.

"Oh yeah?! Better to live with dragons, than to fight them! You know – these reptiles have more sensitivity in their left wing, than you in your whole body!"

"Hiccup!", Valka shouted.

"Oh, are we getting personal now?!"

Toothless hissed.

"You started it! Who would want to marry _you_ anyway?!", Hiccup yelled.

Fury was burning inside of her and she clenched her hands into fists, until her knuckles turned white.

"Fuck this! I am out of here!", she screamed, turning and leaving, before anybody could hold her back, banging the door, when she left. This was her last word, after all!

"At least one good thing, that you can do!", Hiccup shouted, before, he too, stood up, leaving towards the other direction, with Toothless on his heels and left the four Vikings behind.

"Well...our Astrid did not seem to be the only one, that hasn't slept well...", Hakon mumbled, while Gobber nodded at that.

"Yeah...and they are already fighting like an old couple..."

 **A/N: So, hi there, again and thank you all for reading, commenting and favoring! It really means a lot to me :D**

 **So, just like the last time, here are the answers to your comments:**

 **hateme101: Thanks, again! :D**

 **FixAstridFFS: Ah, don't worry, I would never be rude or something, unless somebody would insuld me on a personal level and a good portion of criticizm is always good for both – writer and the story.  
And don't worry, I really like Astrid and her OOCness her is only for, lets say, an artistic porpous. I am glad, that she is not portrayed like that in the movies and the series, since she, as a stronge female character, is one of the reasons why I fell in love with HTTYD in the first place!**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah, for now it seems like a glimmer of hope, but let's see, what the future holds for both of them. I will get down to many things you thought about in later chapters. (I don't want to spoil too much, so I can't so too much).  
But for now it's only some direct confrontation between those two. And I guess, that Hiccup can really be happy to have friends like that and they will probably stay together for everything to come!**

 **Grima: Yes, you are right – he absolutely does not want to marry Astrid! But with a mother like Ljóda, who could blame him?**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! I hope you will come back in future chapters!**

 **SMr. Freeze: Thank you for your kind words! :D**

 **Justin Hsu: Oh don't worry! I am not mad. I just hope that I can keep up this upload schedchule. But at least I have already written until the eleventh chapter (which is quite big) and I hope you will also enjoy this fic in the future! :D**

 **Guest: At first I am sorry, for the wrong marking! I will double check it in the chapters! (That's the problem with this program – it's always changing to German grammar and with the marks starting a dialogue in the bottom and ending in the top, I sometimes forget to change it).  
And I agree totally with you – right now Astrid is absolutely no good chieftess for Berk!**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this one got quite long (also a few of the future chapter I plan to be quite huge). Well, let's see what the way out for Hiccup offers, which will displaied in another chapter, since here I only wanted this confrontation between those two...lovebirds!**

 **And yeah, I am somewhat sorry for my portrayal of Astrid, since I like her very much on my own, but as I already stated it – it's for the sake of this story.  
Once again – thank you for your very authentic comment and hope, that you liked this chapter, too.**

 **supersandman86: Yes, right now Astrid is quite blind for all that makes Hiccups. But we will see what their future holds.**

 **Curinturie: Now, how happy it makes me, that you are so glad about this chapter! But to spoil not too much, I need to stay quiet here. Therefore let's be sorry for Hiccup together. ;D**

 **aaquater: For now, I don't think, that Astrid wants to start a war, only escape this wedding, this marriage and all her responspilities. And her little talent with Ruffnut – let's say that won't be their last interaction.  
And at least Hiccup keeps mind...for now. He is the thinker here, after all, Astrid the fighter and with this threat he should keep watchful.  
For Hakon's and Ljódas reasons will be more time in following chapters. But I promise that both of them have a few!**

 **Astrid's deal with Toothless is merely that she wants him as a trophy. Who wouldn't want to hunt down such a rare species if you have the chance, right? It would highen her value amongst her people even more, I guess. Also, why not to put some extra drama into it? ;D**

 **I thank you very much for your comment and I hope that I can keep up this 'smooth flow'. And don't worry about commenting different chapters – I enjoyed really to read your comment! :D**

 **Mariah: Shit will probably go down for everyone involved... And thanks for commenting ;D**

 **: Thank you, that you enjoyed this, although it is different :D**


	9. His last Word

**His last word**

His lips pressed together, fists clenched and heart beating, when he left his house through the backdoor, letting it shut with a loud bang. He was trembeling with fury and anger.

There was no way, that he would marry _that_ woman! Such an arrogant, hateful, annoying, aggressive little -

Toothless grumbled next to him, nudging his head against his left hand, as if he wanted to support his owner.

"Yeah...sorry, buddy. I am not in the best mood today... Or..ever will be, again! I mean – how can they expect me to marry her?! She is like the worst person I have ever met!" Well..., not really, he reminded himself, but this Astrid must at least be under to top five.

He sighed, sat down against the wall, next to the door, while Toothless laid next to him, pushing his head on Hiccup's lap to support him.

It didn't even help, that he hadn't found out of the way to escape this wedding, that Gobber had implied the night before. Nobody seemed to know about it – or at least had heart something similar. Not Fishlegs, not Snotlout. Not even the twins had come up with a mysterious tradition, which they had heard about somewhere. It was just too frustrating!

"I wish...", he mumbled to himself, looking up into the sky. "I wish, that I just could fly away. Leave Berk. But I can't...I can't leave them without a chief. And I can't leave my friends and Gobber and the dragons. And mom. I have just found her, after all. But I wish, that we would to it – just fly away and leave _her_ behind!"

He looked down to Toothless, who looked at him with big eyes, understanding every word, that he said.

Hiccup rolled his shoulders in strain, before he yawned.

He felt tired and sick at the same time. He hadn't slept well, ever since his dad has died. Even worse when Gobber announced his wedding to him. And the last night was by far the worst, now getting to know that horrible woman from the Hunter tribe. He hadn't closed an eye the whole night and was still far too awake, when his mother tried to wake him up this morning.

And his mother...Valka...she knew of it – the pact in general and that there would be no way for him to break free of this burden. To convince chief Hakon otherwise. No – she stated to him, that it still was possible to change his mind, but perfectly well knew, that it would not help.

He felt a sting in his heart, knowing, that his mother had somehow betrayed him in that.

But what other choice did she have?

Suddenly the door next to him creaked softly and both, him and Toothless looked up to Valka. She looked back at them with a sad expression, knowing of her bad deeds.

"Hiccup...", she sighed, closing the door behind her, sitting down against it, so no other person could follow. "...I am most sorry... I...I should have told you before, that there was no legal way for us to break this pact. Hakon is right. A pact can only be broken by those who made it. Especially now, since Berk has already started with the preparations..."

The young chief merely looked at his mother, but said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to complain, or to accept her apology.

Valka closed her eyes.

"You know, that I would love to turn back time, to change all of it... But...sadly I can't. But I will stand by your side. I will help you, with everything I have. A-and it will probably work out in a good way in the end."

"But not for me!" Hiccup snapped, feeling trapped in this hopeless situation. "That's how it always had been – just...trying to get along. Just pretending. Like the time when I was not able to kill dragons. O-or when I thought that was all too easy to bring peace to this world by talking sense into some mad people. Or now that I thought, that I _could_ be a good chief!"

"But you are! You are a worthy chief for Berk and you know it! Everybody loves you. And you have great friends, that will help you, whenever they can. And Gobber and I – we are so proud of you! And Stoick would be, too! You have brought such great change to Berk, like no other chief before you. A good change..."

Hiccup looked away, pressing his lips together. He knew, that his mother was – somehow – right, but he did not want to accept it.

But it was Toothless, who grumbled in agreement.

"And Astrid probably has some good sides on her, too!" Valka said, trying to cheer him up.

The young Viking laughed at that bitterly, shaking his head in frustration.

"Yeah – when she turns around, so I don't need to see her face!"

Valka smiled sadly at that.

"She probably has much more to herself, than you see right now. I mean – she was brought up this way. Ever since she started to learn how to walk, she needed to hold a weapon. Fear and Hate against dragons are the biggest emotions they learn from the beginning."

"So it's in her blood, to be this axe wielding maniac!"

"And so were the people of Berk, if you remember. It did only need a young boy with the soul of a dragon to change these peoples minds. And – maybe – this will be the same for her..."

Again Toothless grumbled in agreement, nodding at Valka.

"Hey – who's side are you on now?!"

The winged reptile stuck out his tongue, before he laid his head back down on Hiccup's lap.

"There are still ten days left, Hiccup. Maybe you should talk to her. Get to know her better. Show her how to fly on a dragon – I am sure, that she will like that!"

"I doubt that...", he mumbled, not really wanting to get Astrid near any dragon for their sake. "And it didn't seem to help, that confessed in front of Hakon, that I am not very fond of his daughter, did it?"

Valka sighed sadly, shaking her head.

"I don't think, that it helped. He is far to blinded by this upcoming wedding. It tends to happen with chiefs, when they see, that two powerful tribes will connect in the future. It's most unlikely to change his mind! But, like I said – talk with her, it will make things only better... Believe me. That's how relationship's start, after all!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes – he did not want or _need_ these advises! Especially not regarding Astrid Hofferson.

"What's with you..." Hiccup suddenly mumbled after a moment of silence, trying to change the subject. He did not want to talk about _her_ or this wedding the whole time, after all. It was already enough, that he was thinking about it, far too often.

"What's with me, Hiccup? What do you mean?"

Again he looked off to the sky.

"When will you return to your Sanctuary?"

Valka blinked, looking in surprise at her son.

"But...", she started, not quite sure of what to say.

He smiled. Warmly, understanding his mother more, than he thought.

"Hey – you are the crazy dragon-lady! I know that you have said, that you would stay here, but as long, as there are still people, who treat dragons poorly, so long we need somebody to take care of them."

"I can't leave you right now!"

"Hey – if I wasn't chief, then it would have been me, who would run of to the Dragon Mountain to look after them. But now that we have people like the Hunter tribe here, I need somebody else to take care of them. Don't you think so?"

He sighed, before he continued: „For now we can't change anything in this situation, anyway. And I really don't want to bore my mother by complaining each and every day about my horrible wife-to-be."

Valka did not know what to say. Yes – she had stated, that she would stay by his side, to help where ever she could on Berk, but the dragons still needed her help. And his, too...

"Mother, if _something_ happens, I don't want anybody to get hurt. No dragon. No human. But since these people are known for fighting and killing dragons, we should take a few precautions and get some of them out of their way. At least for now..."

Valka nodded, understanding her son's intentions perfectly. She smiled, stroked through his disheveled hair in a warm, motherly manner.

"But I will return to your wedding."

He chuckled.

"Let's stop to talk about that, okay? No more talks about weddings and marriages and about Astrid! And that, as Berk's chief, is my last word!", he said jokingly.

It was a nice moment, knowing, that at least his mother was by his side, understanding his frustrations. Yes, her knowledge about the unchangeable way of the pact still hurt, but he knew, that his mother only wanted the best for him.

For some moments mother, son and dragon enjoyed the warm air of this summerly day. Not saying a word, but happy that they had somebody, that understood them. Somebody, who would always be by the others side, no matter what the future would hold for them.

That was until a horrible screech echoed through Berk, coming from not that far away from the house.

"A Nadder?!", Valka asked, getting up first, while helping up her son. Toothless was already looking around with narrowed eyes, his back hunching and snorting dangerously.

"Sounds like it is in danger!", she murmured.

"Oh please, no...", he added, already sensing that Astrid might be involved in it.

Without another last thought, the Night Fury jumped up on the roof, hurrying to the source of this sound, while Valka and Hiccup took the shortest route through the Haddock House.

"What's the matter?!", Gobber asked, being the only one left inside, trying to put the Wedding dress together.

But they didn't answer, just hurried out of the front door and down the path.

There were people screaming. Shouting for it to stop. In the middle of it was his future bride, an axe held high, anger and fury covering her face. A Deadly Nadder circling her, full of excitement, hissing in fear.

"Astrid, stop!" They could hear chief Hakon's voice, while Ljóda only stood next to him, not saying anything at all.

"What's she doing?!", Gobber asked, while Hiccup already jumped into action, alongside Toothless. With only a few steps, the young man stood in front of the young woman, the black Alpha Dragon by his side, with his back and fins glowing blue and ready to protect his dragon friend. Hiccup on the other hand had already his sword ready, pressing it against the blade of Astrid's axe.

"What in Hel are you up to?!" He snapped at her dangerously, while Astrid growled.

"That beast has attacked me! I only wanted to teach it a lesson!"

He looked her directly in her blue eyes – only seeing her aggression and rage. There was no mercy. She was absolutely ready to harm _or_ kill the Nadder before Berk's very eyes.

"Astrid, step back!", Chief Hakon shouted with his deep voice.

"She had all the rights to do so – the monster would have killed her instead!" Ljóda answered in her daughter's defense.

"Our dragons would never kill a human! Lower your axe – NOW!"

"Or what? I am not afraid of you or your little lap-dog!"

"ASTRID!" It were the giant hands of her father, that reached for her axe, pulling it from her hands, throwing it away, so she wouldn't reach it again.

Hiccup lowered his sword, too, yet his heart was still beating and Toothless next to him was still glowing.

"Forgive my daughter. I will bring her to our ship and remind her of her manners. It won't happen again – I promise you that. And I am most sorry for this occurrence!"

"Chief Hakon – I can't accept the use of a weapon against a dragon-"

Hakon nodded, understanding, while his daughter started to curse behind him, stomping of to the ship by herself, with her mother close to follow.

"It won't happen again. Really. She will get used to the dragons before the wedding comes. Forgive her..."

Hiccup couldn't say anymore, since the tall man already has turned, to leave, too.

"Yep...", he mumbled. "There is absolutely no chance, that I will have a conversation with that _crazy_ woman!"

With a heaving chest, the young chief turned around, walking over to the Deadly Nadder, which his mother had already tried to calm down.

"Is she hurt?" He asked mournfully, patting the neck of the blue, winged reptile, while Toothless raised himself on his back legs, sniffing at his dragon-friend, cooing in comfort.

Valka shook her head weakly after she had examined her.

"It's nothing. Not even a scratch. She was on the lucky side here."

Hiccup sighed sadly but relieved, leaning his head against the Nadder's as a sign of compassion.

"I am sorry, _Stormfly._ She won't hurt! I promise you that!"

 **A/N: Aaaand thanks again for reading. I hope you 'enjoyed' Astrid's little encounter with Stormfly and Hiccup's thoughtfulness.**

 **For the comments:**

 **Corrupted Winter Command: Well, let's hope that everything settles down a little, but would you like an upgrade for a 4D experience? :D**

 **supersandman86: Yeah, normally Astrid would kill a few trees, but I guess, that poor Stormfly was in the way for that... But, yeah, they both would be perfect for each other! :D**

 **De Amicus: A good warm up – well more of it will come later, I guess ;D And I will double check it further – I corrected many mistakes in this chapter, hope that there are only a few (or none?!) left. :D**

 **Grima: Mhmm...maybe I have a plan for that?**

 **CajunBear73: Well, let's hope for my Ace in my sleeve I guess and hope, that everybody will keep their head. ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Oh I really thank you for that and I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter, too. But, yeah, I don't want to rush it. Still want to keep it real, at least something. And most people don't fall in love just looking at each other, especially if they are** _ **that**_ **different. But lets see, when will approve of each other – or at least don't want to throw everything they have at each other.  
And, yeah, it's Fridays and Sundays (or maybe Mondays, if it was a stressful weekend), so until then, my friend :D**

 **hateme101: Haha, thank you for your comment – and Toothless will have his time to shine ;D**

 **Mariah: Hakon is still too eager to have this wedding. And I want them to suffer a little longer ;D**

 **S. H: Well, let's see what will happen and if the marriage will happen.**

 **aaquater: Yeah, Vikings are totally stubborn. Must be the weather up there... And even though Hakon is (as I suppose) the more likeable part of Astrid's parents, he still wants to get his point across (will get to it in a later chapter).  
But, yeah, both of them are stuck into it and should pull themselves together, well, especially Astrid...  
And to the chair – I wanted to have Stoick's death to be still present and that it still pains all of them. Also – you made me laugh so hard with your second comment – I didn't think that way, when I was writing that! Only thought 'Hey, Toothless is like a super-rare trophy in Astrid's eyes, so she is pissed and accuses Hiccup of some compensation.' But I never thought about it, that one can lay it out that way! So thanks for bringing this up **_**and**_ **making me laugh so hard (and smile whenever I thought about it)**

 **bettybcrazy: I had to google this Bye Felicia, but now I find this most hilarious! :D**

 **Rex: Thank you very much! And** _ **maybe**_ **both of your options will happen (or everybody will die beforehand). But those are a few interesting question, that she really needs to be asked! Also I hope that you also enjoyed this chapter:D**

 **Guest: Oh sorry, yes! That is the wrong word there – I meant valuable!**

 **Cloudoffeathers: Thank you very much and I am glad, that you enjoyed it. Hope that you will enjoy it later on :D**

 **1529: Thank you. I guess, that Hiccup is still mourning too much the death of his father, to actually consider everything that it means to be a chief.  
Also – yes, I would consider a beta, but sadly I only had bad experiences with them. So I will try and double check the chapters before uploading. And thank you for commenting :D**


	10. Her Honor

**Her Honor**

Until it was late at night Astrid had been pacing around in a small cabin on her father's ship. Cursing. Shouting. Gazing madly at Hakon, whenever he entered her quarters. Seeking comfort in Ljóda, who was all too quiet now, unsure of how to help her only daughter.

It made Astrid nearly go crazy – this waiting, being unable to do anything!

Nobody understood her! Nobody would and _she_ had to live with it!

But how could they – everybody wanted to persuade their own egoistic needs, not caring about the other. About their feelings. About their believes and ideals.

About her.

No – she was the one, that needed to go through with it. There never seemed to be a way out – now that she knew that the pact was unbreakable and her father was just too stubborn to change _anything_ about it – stating that it would be the best for her, the Hunter tribe and also for Berk.

And her mother – well her mother still wanted her to believe in a better ending. But no! She didn't seem to do anything for it. Just this endless talking!

For the first time in her life Astrid felt lonely. Since that little incident with that damned Deadly Nadder she was not allowed to leave her quarters and her father had taken her axe. He even insisted her to stay there, until there would be further conversations about the wedding! And it was _her_ damned future-husband that insisted, that her people should leave their weapons on the ship. Now they were defensless against those monsters out there!

Hakon did not speak much with her about it. His looks of sadness and shame were enough for Astrid. Enough for her to boil in fury. Enough for her to even throw around some furniture, or to rip a tapestry from her wall. Why couldn't he just understand her?! Why in Hel wanted he to go through with this wedding, when nobody else – not even the groom's mother or the groom himself seemed to want it! Her father was the only one left in believe for an _happy ending_ , that she didn't even ask for in the first place!

Ljóda on the other hand visited her whenever she could, but never said much. Only the same old things, that she had told her many times before. Astrid already couldn't listen to it anymore. So she only nodded her head, staying silent. Yes, she still listened to the last hope that had remained in her mother – but she had nearly lost all the hope herself.

But, at least, in her mother's eyes, she had done the right thing – protecting herself, even if it would have meant, that Astrid had to kill that Nadder! She had been attacked by this dragon after all! And Ljóda also stated, that the Hooligans and Berk should see, how the young woman feels about this marriage and the dragons and that Astrid was not afraid to provoke a war, if needed.

"It might help for them to lower Hiccup's reputation in their eyes. If his future wife disgraces him, then those morons are against the wedding! And maybe consider a change of their chiefdom altogether! Why having a Hiccup, if there are far better choices?!"

Yes, Astrid would love to do that! But now, with guards constantly standing in front of her door or following her every step, she would never be able to do so. They would report it to Hakon immediately – maybe even Hiccup himself! And – as her mother said – Hakon already was a pain in the ass enough. So, for now there was no chance for her to lower the young chief´s reputation even more...

And now it was already the next day – and Astrid hadn't slept well, again - that she was sitting on her bed, wondering how it would turn out for her in the end. She sighed heavily at that, wrapping her arms around her legs which she had pulled to her chest, while laying her head on the knees. There was nothing left that she wanted to destroy and nothing else to do. She did not want to read, since her thoughts would only distract her. Eating was also no option, since she wasn't hungry at all. And going outside for a stroll or to train was not working with the guards outside and Hakon getting her back into her quarters – also she didn't want to cross paths with another dragon or Hiccup, especially now that she is unarmed.

Therefore the only option that was left now for her to do, was to ponder:

But...how would turn out her life, in only a few days? Nine days, to be exactly. Well..., she would marry Hiccup. She would be called Haddock from this day on. Chieftess Astrid Haddock. It really sounded strange to her. It sounded so wrong, on so many levels...

And...what else... She would need to say good-bye to her parents. Probably she would never see them again. Only write every now and then a letter. She had to follow her duties – helping _these_ people. Cooking for her husband. Clean the house. Feet the Night Fury. Massage his feet – well...only one. Undress if he needs to...fulfill his desires. Yes, he would probably want that from her, even though he was against that marriage, as was she. But that's what men do – use women as they please. Mother has told her that many times before... And it would probably be part of a revenge, now that she had turned against one of his priced monsters!

But – she would chop of his hands, whenever he would dare to touch her – that she knew for sure.

And yet...Would there ever be a day that _this_ would fulfill her? Being his littles mistress and a slave to the ways of Berk. No – probably not! She was trained differently! She was trained to fight!

In desperation she fell backwards on her bed, sighing deeply, before she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Please..., Odin, Thor and all the Gods out there – make it stop!"

That was the strange moment, when a knock rang through her silent room, startling her, just as if the gods had heard her pleadings.

"Yes?" She merely said, leaning on her elbows to see her mother enter her quarter's. She felt somewhat disappointed, to see this familiar face, again. And the older woman was only here to have another talk about possible ways to prevent that wedding, though they would probably not work!

Ljóda on the other hand seemed to be far too excited, for just having another little chat.

"Come now!" Her mother exclaimed, smiling for the first, since she had heard about the alliance. "You need to get up and hurry! And we need to get your axe."

"But-" Astrid started, wanting to remember her mother about her father's words and the guards by the door.

Ljóda shook her head, pressing a finger on her daughter's lips, silencing her.

"I talked a little with a few older people of the Hooligan tribe. Trying to play nice... and I have some information that might be of interest! On this archipelago _is_ a way to end this pact – if your father wants it that way or not."

Astrid sat up immediately upon hearing that.

„Tell me!" 

Ljóda nodded eagerly, getting her daughter's arm wraps and boots, which she had laid of for Astrid to pull on.

„Have you ever heard about the ' _Dance of the Maiden?'"._

No – Astrid had never heard about it, but her mother soon explained every detail about this long-lost tradition, to her and what she needed to do for it, while they were already leaving the quarters. It would help her daughter to leave Berk an to retrieve her daughter's freedom. Astrid was just too happy to hear about it.

Finally – it was the solution that they had sought for, for so long!

A few guards tried to stop them, but Ljóda convinced them to otherwise – being the chieftess after all. Therefore they could leave the ship without any other disturbances, walking straight past every dragon and human they encountered. Straight to the Haddock house, in hope to find Hiccup there.

"Ljóda! Astrid!", they could suddenly hear their chief's voice. A guard had probably told Hakon about his daughter's escape and now he is following the two women, calling them. „What are you two trying to do now?!"

But no one of them answered and instead kept on walking straight on.

With his fists clenched the chief of the Hunter tribe followed. What else should he do – he knew that he has done a few things wrong in the past – but couldn't they understand, that he only wanted the best for them?! For their tribe. And for Astrid!

After all, he had seen a change in her. A change that terrified him – as a chief and a father. Yes – Astrid had always been very determined. Strong willed. Ready to fight for all the wrongs. Ready to fight for her people. Yes – Astrid was a good fighter – but never ruthless. Never filled with angst and fury. She would never attack without considering first. And never killed just for fun. That was something that he despised and had never done in the past! And it was something, that he nearly come to witness, when his daughter stood in front of that Deadly Nadder, her axe and head held high with pride. It only strengthened his believe in this wedding, for her to change in a better way!

But...why was she all the sudden behaving that way? Was it really some aggression that she withheld all these years, now revolting against this wedding? Or was it...something else?

With a sad expression he looked at Ljóda, wondering how much she was trying to convince her daughter to fight back? But... was Ljóda really trying to...brainwash his daughter...? No – No! That couldn't be. And how could he think something about his wife like this?! He should be ashamed of himself!

Therefore he only followed his two favorite women without any more complains, until Ljóda entered chief Hiccup's house without knocking.

Inside was the young chief – visibly surprised by intruders, while standing in the middle of the entrance hall. Gobber and his friends were there, too, looking at the Hofferson family with opened mouths as they entered. And Toothless grumbled at them.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Astrid announced, holding her head high in pride. „I challenge you to a ' _Dance of the Maiden!'"_

 _"_ Oh Odin, no!" Gobber said immediately, both annoyed and afraid of what to come. „You can't be serious!"

"Yes – I am!" She hissed, stepping up to the young chief until she stood directly in front of him, clenching her fists and looked up into his deep, green eyes.

"I challenge you to fight me for my honor!"

"What?!", as the shared reaction of Hakon and Hiccup's friends.

"Don't be ridiculous! I will _not_ fight you!"

"But that's what my daughter wants from you! A _Dance of the Maiden_ is a legal way to end this wedding. Once the Bride-to-be has challenged you, you can only accept it or refuse!", Ljóda exclaimed, while Hakon looked at her in shock. "It is to demonstrate the young woman's strength in a battle against her future husband. To display, that she can take care of her own and to demonstrate that she would be able to protect her people in battle! If Astrid defeats you, you are free, as is she."

"With their bare hands?" Ruffnut wondered loudly, sharing a confused glanze with her brother.

"Each party is allowed to have one shield and one weapon of choice."

"To fight until one of them is dead?!" Fishlegs questioned, slightly shaking at the thought to loose his friend in such a sad and (considering of what he knew about Astrid) cruel way.

"Until one of them surrenders. If Astrid surrenders first, both must bond in marriage. If Hiccup does, then Astrid is free to leave Berk and to choose herself a new husband, when the time comes!"

Astrid thought that it would take some time for Hiccup to consider his answer. That he was too afraid of her and her prowess! But he surprised her, when he immediately nodded his head.

"I accept!"

"Oh, Hiccup – wait, wait wait! Lad – consider ya answer for another minute and-"

"No, Gobber. The boy said, that he accepts the fight!" Ljóda said immediately. „It's tradition around here and we don't want to break that. And now that he accepted it, he won't get out of it!"

"W-well that is right.", Gobber stated, while Snotlout behind them whispered, that he would then get the chance to marry to young woman, but was ignored by everybody else in the room. „Unless both heads of the families are against this. Then the fight is to be ended before it even has started!"

„Heads of the family?! Then I reject, as the head of the Hofferson clan!" Hakon immediately stepped in. "So there will be no fight!"

There was silence for a moment – not even Hiccup's friends dared to speak up in this very moment.

Yet, Astrid did not care to look away from Hiccup, wanting to demonstrate her will power and strength. Showing _this_ guy that she won't back down in a fight against him.

And Hiccup held her gaze all the time.

"Hakon...", mumbled Gobber all the sudden. "Sadly...that is not enough. _Both_ heads are needed to decline the _Maiden's Dance._ And since Stoick is considered as the head of House Haddock, but due to his death, he can't give a vote of his own. We only have yours against it... I am sorry Hakon. But those two are left to fight until one surrenders...or...dies..."

The old smith sighed remorsefully.

"I will prepare the arena for it. Astrid. Hiccup... Choose your weapon and we will meet tomorrow at dawn. For the _Dance of the Maiden..."_

 **A/N: Ahhh... Yep, there is the fight many of you were already asking for. And for the 'Dance of the Maiden' – I tried to search for some ancient Viking tradition like that (or something similar) but couldn't find one. So...it needed to be made up for the course of the story.**

 **Yet, I hope, that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And thank you all very, very much for the amazing reviews and favorites and follows (yeah, like in every chapter, but I can't handle myself to not thank you amazing people!)**

 **So, for the comments:**

 **MysteryGirl111: Nah, Ljóda would probably break out... but it would surely help, if she would stay out of this for some time! Also, thanks for commenting :D**

 **Grima: Yep, he did forbid weapons for them. But if Ljóda changes...we will see...**

 **Guest: I promise that Hiccup was absolutely pissed about this!**

 **Guest: Maybe we should lock them somewhere with Mildew together?**

 **Mariah: Mhm...just casual Viking-stuff, I guess. Well, if you can't have what you want, then fight for it (until your future-groom dies, I guess)? And for Astrid – only some destroying of the furniture for now...**

 **thatjustprime: Uh...might be and thank you for pointing that one out! And – yes – Stoick's death still weights heavy on Hiccup's shoulders and the outcome might have changed, if Hiccup wasn't too proud of his...well... mind-changing-abbilities, I guess.**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah, poor Stormfly only wanted to check out her rider potential, which was Astrid not prepared for (I still have some bad conscience about the end of the last chapter...)**

 **For now Ljóda is not dangerous, since she might have found a way out...which includes getting Valka's son and chief of Berk killed by her wonderful daughter... But I promise – the dragons are safe...for now...**

 **Justin Hsu: Oh thanks and I hope you will stay interested :D**

 **hateme101: But I promise, that she didn't hurt our poor Stormfly :D**

 **Guest: Yep, Astrid is so pissed about loosing her axe! But with fighting Hiccup, she still has another chance to go against Hiccup...or...through Hiccup, if she aims in the right way ;)**

 **Corrupted Winter Command: Looks like that you might get your 4D ecperiance there :D**

 **Superfangirl16: Oh thank you very much! And they might fall for each other... wink they will* And having Drago here would be amazing, but I have him not planned here (but i hope to see him in HTTYD3).**

 **Guest 12: I am also feeling (somehow) sorry for Astrid, since I like her as a character and it sometimes hurt to write her like that (but its also so much fun) But I guess, that to be in a situation like that it's not easy, especially, since both were raised totally differently, and accepting change so fast _is_ hard! Thank you for your comment very much!**

 **Guest: Hiccup is stil as clueless as is Astrid. And I guess both won't listen to each other (unless they can challenge the other to fight).**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah...poor Stormfly, only in search for a friend and a potential rider...  
Yes, Hiccup is really kind-hearted here, but I guess that it wasn't is smartest decision to accept the fight (which will be the perfect compensation in Astrid's eyes) ;)  
Thank you and I hope that you will enjoy the new chapter (though I can't upload more often for now...)**

 **aaquater: It would be interesting to have some Drago connections and with you being another** **reviewer** **about this, I might consider some... Maybe, if it fits to my overall plan of this fic (But it might fit)...  
And for the twins **_**not**_ **spying on Astrid and her people – it might have been not the smartest idea of Hiccup for Ruff and Tuff to follow them (for now they forgot about it, as it will be shown in the next chapter)**

 **No heir – no marriage. That's what Astrid is going for now. So...no accepting...for now...**

 **Cloudoffeathers: I guess, that this in this fic is the Astrid, that might have come out if she hadn't witnessed the change with dragons. And I hope you will come back for more ;D**

 **Rex: Thank you :D Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Curinturie: Yep...let's hope, that she will open up (and that she will get away from Ljóda, which would absolutely be against that)...**

 **S. H.:**

 **First of all – Hiccup kidnapping Astrid now would be a suicide mission, but maybe later...  
Don't worry, I am not feeling dissed :D But I agree with you (Still it's so much fun to make them suffer – in an artistic way ;D)**


	11. His Honor

**His Honor**

Victoriously Astrid smiled at him, when she had heard Gobber's final words, probably already planning out her triumph. Hiccup could only stare back without twitching, to show that he was not afraid. That he _would_ fight her, no matter the outcome.

„Well, then that's everything for now..." she said, finally turning around to leave, with her mother following the proud young woman.

Hakon on the other hand sighed sadly, still standing there by the door.

„Hiccup..." He murmured, looking directly at the young chief. „You don't have to do it. Astrid...I...I don't know what has gone to her mind! Normally she is not like this! Are you sure, that you really want to fight her? It is not that I doubt your strength – but I doubt that my little girl has a clear mind right now..."

Hiccup opened his lips to answer, but Gobber stepped in, saying:

„Sorry Hakon, but we can't escape it. Both – the bride and the groom have chosen to fight each other. We will see by tomorrow what will happen. Let's hope for the best – for both of them..."

The tall chief nodded sadly, before he turned around, finally following the two women. The door closed on its own on his way out, leaving Hiccup, Gobber and his friends behind.

„Ar' ya insane!" Gobber grumbled, hitting with his wooden hand against the young Viking's back of the head, which immediately hurt badly. The gang snickered mischievously, when they saw that.

„Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup questioned, holding his head, flinching, when Gobber raised his hand again.

„We don't know much about ya dear wife – but I know enough and tell you, that this woman will end up in a total killing spree! And Berk can't effort the loss of another chief!"

Hiccup only shook his head, getting back to his friends, to discuss a few future plans for Berk – but Gobber disturbed them, again.

„This is the worst thing, that could have happened, lad! It's neither helping ya, nor Berk!"

„Why?" Hiccup snapped.

Why couldn't the older man see, that this finally the way out that Hiccup had asked for! That this was a way to end the wedding and marriage, before it already had started. Yes, the young chief was somehow relieved, that Astrid found out about it, for her to challenge him in this fight. Nobody else was telling him about this _Dance of the Maiden_ anyway _!_ At least not the people he had asked, most of them stating, that they were unaware of such a tradition, saying that he should be happy to marry such a strong, beautiful woman!

And - what could possibly go wrong?! He would surrender after a few minutes and both of them were free. She could leave Berk with her crazy mother and the rest of the Hunter tribe, while Berk would remain the same, as it had been before this damned pact. It truly was a win-win situation!

„Why?! You really ask that?! Then start to use yer smart brain, lad! What will happen, if ya surrender?"

„Hiccup can choose another wife!" Fishlegs said.

„And I can have Astrid." Snotlout added. „She is totally my type. And I will totally teach her, how to be nice to dragons!"

„Yeah!", Ruffnut shrugged. „What is the matter? Totally sounds fine to me, too!"

„It's not like it's the doom for us and Berk!", came it now from Tuffnut, too.

Hiccup looked at his friends, and upon hearing that, he suddenly realized, what Gobber was hinting at – ignoring the fact, that Tuffnut and Ruffnut normally should follow Astrid and spy on her. They probably only forgot about it or found this task far too boring.

And yet the young chief's heart stopped for a moment, suddenly realizing why this tradition was not talked about much and why his mother and Gobber had refused to tell him about it in the first place. It had a far higher impact, than he would have guessed at first!

Gobber saw the sudden understanding in his eyes, when Hiccup looked back up to the older Viking and nodded, as if he wanted to reassure the young chief in his believes.

„It _is_ Berk's doom if I surrender!" Hiccup exclaimed with a somber voice, confusing his friends behind him.

Toothless cooed comforting at his rider, nudging his head against Hiccup's taunt hand. But the young Viking didn't reply.

"What do you mean?!" Fishlegs wondered, not quite understanding, what the two men said.

"If I surrender..." the young man mumbled, more to himself than to his friends, „...then it will challenge my position as a chief. As Berk's chief. Not only that – but with that Berk will become a target for doubt among our tribe – our own people -, but also for other tribes in request to conquer Berk. It will endanger us and it will put our dragon's into danger, too! Because I will be seen as a weekling. A pushover. And Berk, too, with a chief like that! People will see Berk as an easy target...which will result in many fights to come..."

Hiccup gulped, looking back to his friends. "To protect not only mine but also Berk's honor, I _need_ to fight against Astrid! Not only that, but...but I need her to surrender, or the Hooligan tribe will loose it's status."

"There...there never was a way out of it, lad. Not really." Gobber said wisely. "And – truth to be told – with an opponent like Astrid, it will be a tough fight! She won't get down easily – if at all! She is trained to fight until the very end. Or to end your life, if needed."

"Can't he talk with her! You know – to stop the fight! There is still some time until tomorrow!" Fishlegs said with a hopeful voice.

"No...as it was said – only the heads of both families can finish it with their objection. But...with Hakon being the only one of them, we can't use this way out..."

„Can't I be considered the head of the Haddock Clan? I mean – I am not a child anymore. I am grown up _and_ the chief of this tribe!"

„You have no heir to be considered the head of _your_ family, lad..." 

Everything was turning around Hiccup. He felt dizzy. Breathing was hard and he felt as if he was drowning. The air around him was hot and cold at the same time.

What has he done?! Yes – this situation had been bad from the beginning. But now – he made it even worse. Not only for him. But also for Berk. That's the worst thing a chief could possibly do to his own people. If only his father had been here...he would have handled things differently. Would have done the best for Berk and its people...He would have accepted the wedding, without flinching and without an afterthought. Because that is, what a chief needs to do...

The only way out was this damned fight! A fight, that had seemed so easy in the beginning, but was now the toughest thing for him to do.

Why had his brain stopped for a minute there?! Why hadn't he considered first? Asked about this tradition, he had never heard of. Why did he accept Astrid's challenge, without another thought?!

He couldn't fight her – not that he was the worst fighter and the choice of a weapon would make it easy for him to choose his inflammable sword. But – as Gobber had already stated – Astrid would probably _never_ surrender! Something like that wasn't in her blood! She would probably prefer to die...

But he had to make her surrender. He had to beat her. Or die miserably while doing so. There wasn't another option left.

And...he had to do it for Berk...

"Do you now understand, why your mother and I refused to tell you about this?"

Hiccup nodded meekly, his friends already panicking behind him.

"Does it need to happen in front of Berk?! Can't they just fight somewhere in the forest?" Snotlout asked, sounding angry about this situation and because of the wrong decision of his cousin.

"It needs to be done in the arena. And I guess that everybody on Berk will come and see the fight, since your dear future-bride is probably already bragging about her triumph..."

In a fatherly way Gobber laid his healthy hand on the shoulder of the young Viking, patting it in comfort.

"All that's left is to fight. No turning back and no talking out... Ya need to do it...for Berk..."

Hiccup pressed his lips together, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Gobber was right – what else should he do after all? That was the only thing that he could do in this situation!

The young chief took _Inferno_ from were he had left it on the table, turning back to his friends.

"Ruff, Tuff – I want you two to spy on Astrid and her mother, again. I guess that she will train the whole day and won't get near any dragon. But I want to be absolutely sure, that she won't do something stupid! I don't want another mishap like yesterday!"

The twins nodded and saluted, leaving in a hurry the house of family Haddock to follow their task.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs – get Eret. He will probably be somewhere around the stables on his watch."

"Why?" His cousin wondered.

"The three of you will help me get into shape...until tomorrow...It's true – Astrid won't get down with an easy fight. And I won't give her that! I will make her surrender and...and...marry her. It's best for Berk this way!"

"Alright."

With that, both Snotlout and Fishlegs left to find the former trapper.

"Hiccup..." Gobber started, but did not really know, what he should say. The young Viking smiled at that, now laying a hand on the old smith's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gobber. I will kick my future-bride's butt and nobody will ever talk about this again."

"It will not be easy. And Toothless won't be able to help ya this time!"

"I know..."

"Well...then I hope that the gods may be on your side! Don't want to prepare your funeral! Might as well sent someone to tell your...mother..." The last words left Gobber's lips in a strange way. They were slower, as if he suddenly had a flash of inspiration, while a thought had crossed his mind.

The older Viking nodded to himself, mumbling something like „That might work...", to himself, before he turned on his heels towards the door.

"Do what ever you must. Prepare yourself – I will get Valka!"

With that the smith left in a hurry and Hiccup didn't even know were he went.

"Don't worry about that, Gobber!" he shouted through the still opened door.

Hiccup chuckled sadly, now also turning around to meet with his three male friends.

He would have loved to say, that the fight wouldn't be a problem. That it just would be too easy and that Astrid was no match for him. But he didn't. He knew very well, that he should _never_ underestimate the young woman. That it would be a tough fight – maybe even the hardest he ever fought, remembering all the things he could loose – Berk in particular!

That's why he thought is was the smartest decision for now to train and to get a little in shape. Yes – he hadn't even one day left. But it was the only thing left to do!

Toothless followed close behind, when he marched through the village. He didn't want anybody to notice his previous failure, but when he saw a few Berkians whisper, pointing his way, he knew, that somebody must have already spread the news – probably the young woman herself.

Oh Hel, what had he done?! Why had his brain stopped working in that very moment?!

He arrived at the arena and to his surprise he already saw his friends, standing there, watching something from the top. Something, that was going on down below, in the center.

Although he told them otherwise, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were there, too.

With raised eyebrows he went closer.

"What is going on? Ruff, Tuff – why are you two here. Haven't I told you to-"

"Hush!" Tuffnut suddenly interrupted his friend and chief. "We are watching your irrefutable death!"

"My...WHAT?!"

"Yep – it isn't looking all too good, boss!" Eret added, pointing down to the center of the arena, which made Hiccup finally come closer to stand next to the others.

He gulped at what he saw down there.

"Won't come close to her blade, if you ask me!" Snotlout commented, nodding at the young daughter of the Hunter tribe's chief, as she hurried through the arena, fighting a few of her guards in training – with one of the axes Hiccup made himself, he noticed.

"She is good!" Fishlegs mumbled in amazement, while they watched her – blocking, twirling around, kicking and attacking with her axe in such an ease that kept them speechless.

She truly was a warrior!

"Was nice to have you as our chief, I guess!" Ruffnut said, patting the young man on the back. "But she is absolutely bad-ass."

"Your death will hurt badly!" her brother added. "I don't want to be in your skin now!"

Toothless was also watching the happening down below, moving his head, whenever Astrid made another jump or a step, hissing aggressively when Astrid knocked one of the guards out.

It was a sound, which made her look up to them and seeing, that she was watched – especially by Hiccup himself – she narrowed her eyes, locking gazes with her soon-to-be-ex-fiancee.

And the young chief couldn't look away. Shame about his decision and fear of what to come were just too big to handle right now.

He should have kept his mouth shut, once in his life! But – no – his stubbornness made him accept this fight, now trapped in this more like before! He should have accepted this wedding, which suddenly wasn't all too bad any more, when he considered this only other option, that was now left for him.

The gaze of her blue eyes became too much for him and Hiccup turned around.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Snotlout asked out loud. "Thought you wanted to train with us a little! To prepare you for your fight!"

"We will find another place. I guess it's best, if she can't be able to analyze my every move _before_ tomorrow!"

And without another word spoken he left and his friends following silently behind.

 **A/N: Is it getting a little cheesy to thank all of you amazing people for reading, commenting, faving and putting an alert on this story? I don't guess so – so – thank you all so much! You guys are really encouraging me to write and re-think a few aspects of this story. It really helps to develope this story!**

 **Before I answer the comments (Don't want to _spoiler_ to much, but just some explanation)– a few of you guys were stating, that Hiccup should be considered 'Head of the Haddock clan'. Well, he probably would, but, since I am reading through a few Viking traditions (for inspiration and at least _some_ historical correctness) I figured, that _somebody_ else, could also be considered as the head of the family. Don't want to spoiler much, but I guess, some of you figured it out already. ;)**

 **And so – to the comments:**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah, I was a little late on Friday (well, at least in Germany), but it was a rough Friday. But, yes, perfect timing :D**

 **We will see, who wins the fight. Is it the fierce Astrid, is it the kind-hearted Hiccup? Or none of them. We will see (well, since I already wrote it, I know who will win, but well...). But I promise that Inferno is in for the fight and we will see, what happens after this fight ;D As always – thank you for reviewing :D**

 **hateme101: Oh, Astrid is definitely the better fighter – but Hiccup has his brains ( _and_ something to fight for). You will shortly see, how it will turn out :D**

 **supersandman86: Sadly, he is not 'allowed' to surrender here, as stated in this chapter. He needs to fight for Berk, or it's reputation will vanish into thin air. And he might die... Poor Hiccup...**

 **Mariah:...Sadly it's not so easy anymore. These stubborn Vikings!  
**

 **Grima: Inferno for the win! And since I made the tradition up, I allow him to use it (but Toothless needs to stay away, since I don't think a dragon should be considered a weapon...) But I guess, that, apart from that, Hiccup still has a few other aces up his sleeve ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Nope – Ljóda won't slow down and Astrid is absolutely sure, that she will win this fight! And apart from killing him, things will only get worse for Berk. So...his only option left is to fight _and_ win. No matter the cost...**

 **MysteryGirl111: Thank you so much and Hakon will probably 'handle' the problems his wife causes later ;D**

 **Guest: Yes, Hiccup absolutely wanted to end the fight in that way, but...well... And...yeah...its full of bad consequences... But – yes – he is on the better side with the choice of weapons here. ;D Also – it will happen in the arena, so everybody will watch it. So – no escaping there... But – no – you are absolutely not over-analyzing and it was interesting to read it :D Please don't break this habit!**

 **Guest 12: Thank you for your compliment :D And you are absolutely right there! But who needs a warriors death, if you can have Hiccup ;D**

 **Howler66: Yep, you are right :D**

 **Guest (aka SuperFangirl16): I don't want to spoil the outcome of the fight, but I tell you, that Hiccstrid is also my OTP :D Also thank you so much for your kind words 3**

 **Guest: She might change in the future ;D**

 **S. H: Of course :D They might get to know each other in the future :D And I am glad that you enjoy this toture ;D**

 **Lightgiver: Mhm...Maybe both? :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh thank you 3 Also love from Germany (I was wondering anyways, were all you lovely people were coming from :D)**

 **Rex: Astrid will probably offended, no matter, what happens. ;D**

 **Guest: Yes...sadly, this is true...**

 **Guest: I hope, that Hiccup wins, too. ;)**

 **Guest: Yeah, you are right. But I like a little drama ;D**

 **aaquater: A sheep for a chief? Oh well, don't want to know, what will happen then. And making Astrid cook, isn't really the best idea here...poor Hiccup... The situation on their island will be explained later ;D But yes, it has Stoick being the head of the family is passed down ;D But I understand what you mean, with his reputation, but we will see, if they will actually see him _do_ something. And we will see, who will yell the loudest in the end ;D**

 **De Amicus: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, and I even checked again, if I have forgotten your comment, but it sadly really didn't went through. (But my notification emails I get, whenever I get a review were also a little 'out of order', since I got Mails from reviews, I have already received) But I really, really thank you for your comment and I know, that were writing something nice 3  
I really need to bite my tongue (but I guess you already figured it out) with the head of the family-thingy. But the actual Viking-traditions made me do it! ;D And we will see, what will happen at the fight :D**


	12. Their Encounter

**Their Encounter**

It was early in the morning, when Astrid pushed her blankets away from her body, standing up to dress. It was still dark outside and the sun wasn't to set until the next hour.

Looking outside the small window of her cabin she felt excited.

Finally the time has come, to show not only her father, but this whole damned village what she thought about their little chief! Yes – finally all the training would pay out for her!

Astrid smiled, already sensing her freedom again – after all these days of waiting and holding on.

Her mother's words had kept their truth – she had found a way for her to escape the marriage. And it would be a glorious one!

Filled with anticipation the young woman stepped closer to the table of her quarters, where the axe she had found in the arena had rested the whole night, waiting for her to use it against _him._

Her slim fingers wrapped around its handle, lifting it of the surface and she marveled in its dangerous beauty, imagining all the things she would do with the weapon today. She had to admit, that the people of the Hooligan tribe knew some things about weapons and that this axe was crafted with care and that the smith knew his handicraft. It would help her today, to win the fight and to get her honor back.

Well, she only needed to make Hiccup surrender – but nobody has told her to not have a little fun beforehand. Hakon had stated that Hiccup was a good and strong fighter and probably had a few aces up his sleeve, so Astrid hoped that he would at least put a little effort into it. Well, she probably would not start to sweat, but maybe she would feel a little breathless.

"It's over..." the young woman whispered to herself, before she silently turned around to leave her room and the ship. She wanted her weapon to be prepared, after all! And since her father had taken her grindstone (in another childish attempt to keep her from fighting), she needed to find another way to sharpen her axe. And the guards on their ship really did a poor job, since they were asleep, instead of guarding her door.

She wandered through the empty streets of an early Berk, which would soon start to buzz with liveliness of their residents and their dragons. But she hoped that she would long be gone before that would happen. She did not plan to fight longer than ten minutes, after all! Well... maybe twenty, depending on how good of a fighter Hiccup really was!

Soon Astrid found that place, she had been looking for – the forge. Surely she would be able to sharpen her axe here, or at least would be able to find a new grindstone.

But then she stopped, surprised to see the light of a candle flickering in the window. And...was there coming smoke out of the chimney?

Astrid shrugged – reminding herself, that Gobber was the local smith and was probably occupied with working on a few weapons or _stuff_ for those dragons. And she guessed that he would not mind, if she used his grindstone. He seemed to be a far to friendly guy for that!

Therefore Astrid walked closer to the forge, not bothering to knock at the door, before she entered the building. Before she entered, the young woman got a little confused by the sign of a tooth by the entrance, wondering, why it was there in the first place, but merely shrugged it as some kind of a _Berkian nonsense_ off.

It was a spacious building, with many weapons hanging from the walls, or standing in special racks, waiting to be used. There was nothing, that was different from the forges on her island, with the tools and shelves and a big fire pit. Only the saddles that hang from the wall made her curious, stepping closer to one of those.

It was made out of thick leather, carefully sown together and crested with smaller designs. They were far too big for horses or any other animal, therefore she assumed that those were special saddles for their little dragon-friends. And they really had put effort into it!

Astrid raised her hand to carefully touch the one saddle before her, softly stroking over its smooth surface.

Yes – she despised this friendly way with these winged reptiles – but she could recognize a good handwork, when she saw one – and for a moment she wondered, what it was like to fly.

"What do you want?!" A voice suddenly snapped at her and she took away her hands with a swift move, suddenly feeling very caught.

"Nothing..." She murmured, not bothering to turn around, when she realized that it had been Hiccup's voice, that had startled her.

"Shouldn't you prepare, or something? Chopping of somebodies head? Or kicking your guards butt?"

Astrid sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes, while finally turning around, raising her axe for him to see.

"I am just searching for something to sharpen _this_ axe on. My father has taken mine plus my grindstone, so there is no way I can get prepared, while staying on the ship..."

The young man merely nodded, turning around to leave, after he had pointed at a big grindstone in the corner.

"I guess that you know, how you can use it?"

Astrid hadn't the chance to answer, since he was already gone, walking somewhere to the back of the forge, where she couldn't see him any longer.

She pressed her lips together, stomping over to the tool she had been looking for so long.

Of all the people she could possibly meet here, it had to be Hiccup!

Lifting her axe to the grindstone, she merely shrugged every thought of, that started to rise inside of her. He was probably only searching for a weapon and a shield to use – why else would he be in this forge at this time?

The young chief on the other hand was still too confused about this little _meeting._ He didn't expect anybody here at this time of the day – especially not the woman he would fight today!

Toothless opened his eyes, looking with a tilted head at his owner.

"Don't worry, buddy. She will soon leave..." Hiccup murmured, sitting down in his workshop again, to continue a few drafts for a few saddles, that his fellow people had ordered from him. At least he hoped that he would at least be alive after today to fulfill these orders...or, at least have the remaining body parts to do so.

For some time he carelessly doodled around, listening to the sound of grindstone against axe.

No, he did not want her inside the forge. Or Berk, but he needed to accept it for now... For always – he reminded himself, grinding his teeth together, when he remembered, that his ' _plan'_ somehow involved to get married to her... Which would mean, that she was supposed to stay on Berk. Forever...

Hiccup was already very awake. He had trained with the three young men for a few hours, before he went to bed, in hope that all of this had been only a dream. A nightmare! But it wasn't! And he hoped, that today it wouldn't get any worse.

The young chief had been up for some time now and unsure of what to do, he had walked straight to the forge, trying to get rid of his dark thoughts, while working. And he wasn't alone after all – Toothless did accompany him, watching him or playing with a few screws on the floor.

Suddenly the sharpening sound from the main room of the forge stopped and Hiccup guessed, that the young woman just had left and he finally went back to draw the main sketches, now that his mind had slowly returned to its task.

"So..."Astrid suddenly said from behind him, startling him once again, making him jump in his seat and he dropped his charcoal pencil to the floor. „What exactly are _you_ doing here?"

Hiccup turned towards the young woman, raising his eyebrows at her, while Toothless grumbled with a deep tone.

„What _I_ am doing here?!" Hiccup started with an angry voice, but suddenly noticed, that she couldn't know of his job in the forge, unless somebody told her. But that didn't seem to be the case.

Therefore the young chief sighed in annoyance, not only turning back around, but also rolled his eyes.

"I am working here..." he merely said, getting back to his drafts in hope, that this was enough information for Astrid and that she would now leave.

But she didn't.

She crossed her arms before her chest, looking in curiosity at the drawings on the wall, admiring, that there was some kind of a talent behind it – which she wouldn't tell him, of course!

"And what are you doing here. Just drawing...stuff?"

Hiccup did not know, if she asked out of genuine interest or because she was trying to insult him. That's why he stayed quiet.

Now it was the young woman, who rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Yeah, you don't need to answer me! I don't mind!"

For a few minutes the young chief considered – should he talk to her? Maybe he could talk some sense into her, make her see, what his loss would mean to Berk. Yes, it would also mean, that in the end he would marry her, but...but was a price he was willing to pay.

 _For Berk_ , he reminded himself, _as their chief..._

When she was about to leave, since the young man didn't seem to have the intention to talk to her, Hiccup suddenly stood up and turned back to her.

"Astrid..." he said, trying to sound calm and yet dutiful. "You know...what it would mean to Berk, if I loose against you."

She stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder, but not fully facing him.

"Of course! I am aware, that Berk might loose it's honorable status in this archipelago and beyond" Coming from her lips, it sounded as if it was some insignificant ordinariness for her.

He nodded merely, while she shrugged.

"Why should _I_ be bothered? I am not my father! I have no interest in this pact and the alliance. And certainly _not_ in this marriage!"

"And so am I...I don't _want_ this wedding. I don't even want you as a wife!"

She sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah...You already said that! I won't forget that! I don't want you either as my husband. So...why not just surrender? I am free – you are free. Everything is fine then. And if you and your little tribe are really such _great_ dragon riders, as my father has stated, then it won't be a problem for you, if you will be attacked. I mean – fighting is in your blood. You _are_ a Viking, after all! A very scrawny one, but still a Viking!"

"Hey – I have my fair share of muscles, too!" He tried to defeat himself, feeling genuinely offended by her words. "And just for you to know – _I_ won't let you win. _I am their chief_! And I will do, what's best for my people!"

Astrid crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows, not feeling impressed by his words at all.

"Sure!"

With that she turned to leave, but stopped, when Hiccup called her one last time:

"You should do the same!"

"W-what?!" The young woman did not know what the young man was hinting at.

"You should do the same!" Hiccup repeated. "Doing, what is best for your people. You are the daughter of a chief, after all! Neither of us is in the position to complain about the unfairness of our fathers pact, since they only wished the best for their tribes! Neither of us should pout and trash around like a little child would do it. Instead we should act like responsible grown-ups and do what's best for everybody. Don't understand me wrong – I loathe the thought of getting married to a dragon killing warrior. But I will do everything to make your surrender! And by the end of this fight – I promise you that – you _will_ surrender!"

For a moment she stood there, while something had gripped her heart, which she wouldn't admit that some truth laid in his words. As the daughter of her tribe's chief, she _should_ act in every beneficial way for her people.

' _Doing what is best for your people...'_

Hearing those words, coming from Hiccup's lips made her heart beat slower for a second and exhaled a deep breath.

Therefore she merely tried to fake a confident smirk, before she turned around, extending her free hand, that was not holding unto the axe, to the young man in front of her.

"Don't worry about the marriage. I will win anyway! But as a fair warrior I wish you good luck in this fight."

Though Hiccup didn't feel like it, he chuckled a little, reaching for her hand to shake it.

"We will see, who wins and who will loose. But I promise you a fair fight, _M'lady_!"

 **A/N: Ahhh, yes I once said in a reply, that chapter 11 would be longer than usually, but I split it in two (though chapter 12 is really longer this time!) But I really liked the way it was ending here and until now it is one of my favorite chapters. Just for you to know – I am really not after comments here, so don't do it, if you want to spare it for the second part. ;D**

And for the comments:

 **hateme101: Ha – maybe their are really doomed ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Sorry, its not yet the fight (but the following chapter will be;D) And Valka for head of the clan? Maybe?;D**

 **CajungBear73: Yeah, it would be so much easier, if everybody would just say what really matters and not only some half-truth... But don't worry, Hiccup will use his brains, though she may be stronger and he has only a little time. Yeah – they should watch Ljóda, no matter what :O**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: There will be more to the 'Head of the family' thing, but I tried to address it. But as far as I read, female Vikings really seem to have some kind of power within the family. (Even can divorce and can get their dowry back) And also thank you very, very much for your review, like always :D**

 **Mariah: Because of a stupid pact his father made with chief Hakon, which can't be broken. (And because I like my drama a little extra spicy ;D)**

 **Grima: He will probably handle himself just fine (or leaves the arena without head ;D)**

 **Guest: I am sorry, if it made them seem insensitive. I really tried to stay IC with them... I guess, that I overstepped my boundaries here...**

 **supersandman86: Yup, it would work, if I consider the things I read about Vikings, as I already stated before ;D And I guess she would be willing to do so (to prevent a few deaths...) And I promise, that something eventually will 'shift' Astrid's view :D**

 **Guest: I really thank you for your words and I don't really know, how to reply further, since you are absolutely right there. I 'try' to explain it later, and I hope that it will work out...**

 **thatjustprime: You are absolutely right there with the few advantages Hiccup has here, but I won't tell too much about the shield, if he has repaired it or not. ;D**

 **Guest: Mhm...You are right...I didn't really think about something Berk would benefit from... I definitely have to work on that . Maybe...erm...expand their territory with peacful dragon riders?... Okay, I will think of something :D**

 **Rex: Fight in the next chapter ;D**

 **Curinturie: For now nobody will get killed. :D And thank you very much for the kind words :D**

 **Guest: The question is – would she have let him watched for longer? And yeah, they really seemed to be short-sighed – they really all want to go to Valhalla, I guess ;D**

 **aaquater: I think, that Hiccup only wants to prevent another war (though they absolutely would win it). But given Stoick's loss, I don't want to risk that...**

 **Lightgiver: I agree with you :D**

 **S. H: I would love to hand you a shovel there ;D And he absolutely has is gadgets at hand ;D And don't worry, I am not feeling dissed :D**

 **Cada: That might happen and would be absolutely hilarious :D**

 **Guest: He will rely on his brain, I promise you that. And the upgrade would be awesome, but he has not enough time, sadly... But he still has good factors in his given sword, that will help him! And yes, they want to, because the other person seems to be far too different than them, thinking, that it would never work out between them. And for the Dance of the Maiden thing – yeah, its short sighted (probably since some strange Viking made this up ;D) And to your question: I am thinking, that the island of the Hunter tribe (which sadly still has no name, because I really can't name things, without sounding absolutely...idiotic *looks at Hunter tribe and the trouble its giving me*) will have something like someone in charge, but the main decisions will be made by Astrid and Hiccup as their Chief/Chieftess, or, if given, their heirs. So the island of the HT will expand Berk's territory (I should totally address that in a chapter...and I hope, that its understandable...)**


	13. Their Fight

**Their Fight**

They had parted shortly after, without loosing another word.

Astrid went back to the ship, not wanting to attract someones attention, to be reported to her father, that she had left her quarters. She sat silently on her bed, waiting for somebody to get her for her _big_ fight, while she wondered, what _was_ actually best for her people.

Hiccup on the other hand stayed at the forge, drawing to get of any dark thoughts that were rising withing him. He knew what he had to do – make her surrender – but he also knew, that it would be not easy.

Nothing would ever be easy again, no matter how today would turn out. Either he would die a horrible death, leaving Berk without a chief and without honor, or he would win and marry Astrid Hofferson... The second was the...best...solution. He knew it, but felt sick, when he thought about it for too long.

They were not meant for each other! He was a dragon rider! He loved to be in the sky. She was a fierce, ruthless warrior, who preferred to stay on the ground.

And from what he had learned from his past encounter with Drago Bludvist, he knew that bad people can't be changed...

And by the way it seemed, neither would he _ever_ be able to change her and her aggression against his winged friends.

He sighed. Sadly and deeply, before he blew out the candle on his desk, finally standing up.

"Come on, buddy..." He murmured towards the Night Fury by his side, who stood up without complaining, walking beside him, when the young chief left the forge. "..., it's about time to win us a wife!"

The sky turned already into a grayish hue and a soft streak of orange was showing at the horizon.

The time has come.

Many of his fellow Vikings were already walking over to the arena, greeting him happily or wishing him good look. The young man suspected, that they were unaware of the seriousness of this situation, probably not knowing the reason behind this strange tradition. Still he felt, that he should not disappoint them.

And he wouldn't.

Before the arena were his friends, waiting for him. They looked nervous and afraid, all their happiness and jokes were gone. With their pale faces and their dull eyes, they very much reminded him of the overall desperation, that had spread when Stoick had died – only a few weeks ago.

And now...they probably hoped, that the would not need to mourn another beloved chief. And a friend.

"Hic-cuuup~" Tuffnut said crying, as if he was about to loose Chicken – which really meant, that he was caring about the young chief. „It was nice to have you among us, to play tricks on you!"

"Yeah, like awesome tricks! We will miss that!" Ruffnut added, also sobbing slightly.

"Are you sure, you _need_ to fight her?" Fishlegs now asked, sounding nervous and as if he was about to faint. „Can't you do something better? Like playing cards?"

"If she gets you killed, can I become chief? J-just wondering..." Snotlout added, trying to sound mocking and probably he tried to cheer his cousin up, but failed miserably and therefore he looked away.

"Guys – don't worry. She might get one or two good blows at me, but she won't kill me. I promise you that!" Hiccup said, faking some cheerfulness. "And in about a week I will get married and we will have a big celebration. With lots of mead and big meals and – Ruff, Tuff – you guys are even allowed to prank us, if this would help you!"

The twin simultaneously sniffed and nodded.

"Good luck, chief!" Eret said, patting the young man on the shoulder.

"Thanks..." Hiccup murmured, but suppressed to say, that he really would need this _luck_. He just didn't want his friends to feel sad and afraid even more.

Turning his head, he searched for Gobber, who he hadn't seen since yesterday and who had left in a mysterious hurry.

"Where is Gobber?"

His friends shrugged.

"I saw him flying of with his dragon yesterday. But I hadn't seen him returning..." Snotlout said.

It hit Hiccup like a punch in the stomach. Well... He suspected, that Valka wouldn't make it to see her son get beaten up by some angsty beauty from the Hunter tribe. But with Gobber he felt a bit disappointed. This old Viking felt like a uncle for him and was the only fatherly figure that had remained in his life. And with him being absent from this important fight felt something like a betrayal.

"He will surely be here any minute. I doubt, that he wants to miss this _Dance of the Maiden-_ thingy." Fishlegs added, probably sensing Hiccup's distress.

Hiccup nodded, agreeing to Fishlegs' words.

"Yeah, you are probably right!"

This was the moment, when they suddenly heard footsteps from behind them. Coming closer and straight towards them. When the gang turned around, they could see the Hofferson family and a few of the guards, finally arriving for the fight.

"Ah, Chief Hiccup!" Hakon happily greeted, laying a hand on the young Viking's shoulder. It made Hiccup see the sadness in his eyes much easier and he gulped, especially when Chief Hakon leaned closer, to whisper:

"Hiccup – you really don't have to do it. I will even raise the dowry, if you want. But this fight is ridiculous. I hadn't a chance to talk my daughter out of it!"

"Don't worry..." The younger man answered, just as quietly, "..., I _will_ win this fight..." Lowering his eyes, he even added: „And I will marry your daughter. The alliance between our tribes will be completed and we show you, how to train dragons."

"What are you two talking there?!" Ljóda asked, sound quite annoyed and stepped next to her husband. "The fight should start in only a few minutes!"

"I am sorry, my dear. I only wished him good luck!" He said, flashing her a reassuring smile, before laying a hand on her lower back to guide her towards the tier, to watch the fight down in the arena. The guards followed.

Knowing, that the time to fight was coming closer, he turned again to his friends, patting Toothless on the head.

"Can you guys watch him? He will probably try to interfere or-" He looked over to Astrid, who was still standing behind them, fumbling unimpressed with the wooden shield and the axe, then he whispered: "or he will try to safe me. Distract him a little. I know that I am allowed to choose a weapon, but I guess, that having a dragon fight for you, won't count..."

They nodded and Hiccup thought, that it was nice to have friends like these, who were now guiding the winged reptile away from the arena, assuring him a _huge_ pile of fish, if he would just let his owner ' _play'_ with his future-wife. After nodding for Toothless to follow the gang, the Night Fury obeyed, though he still looked back at Hiccup, as if he was waiting for another order.

"Your friends won't watch the fight...Or...your dragon?" Astrid asked, watching this strange happening with raised eyebrows, watching, until his friends and the black dragon had vanished behind a few buildings.

Hiccup sighed.

"He tends to be a little _overprotective_ sometimes..."

"Overprotective?!" Astrid asked, clicking her tongue upon hearing that. "Why would such a monster feel something like that for a human?!"

Hiccup merely shrugged, reaching for the holster on his side to take _Inferno_ in his hands, checking, how much Zippelback gas was left. It would be enough – he hoped.

"Were is your shield?" She raised her voice again, examining him carefully."Did you forget it? And what is this?!"

Surely it looked strange – just like a hilt of a strange sword. How could this be a weapon – would he try to throw it against her head?

"This?! This is my weapon. And a shield - nah – I won't need it!" Hiccup said, grinning slightly and proudly. "After all – I have promised you a fair fight! And with the shield I normally use – oooh~ - you would have a big disadvantage!" And with all the technologies he had put into his new shield, he thought, that the fight would really be ' _unfair'._

She laughed – a sinister, yet somewhat honest laughter. It was a sound, he had never heard her make before and did not know, if he would like it or not.

„We will see, who will have a _big disadvantage_ here. You really shouldn't underestimate me, _Haddock._ You should never – ever – underestimate a woman at all!"

„I don't underestimate you, or any other woman..." He said with a serious tone. And he wasn't joking. Something in his eyes and by the way he looked exactly at her, she knew, that he said the truth about that.

She didn't question him any further.

Somebody above them blew a loud horn and the gates towards the arena opened for them to enter.

"Well, be prepared for the fight of your _life_!" She said, grinning the same triumphing smile, she had showed him, when he had accepted the fight.

He chuckled – this time more out of nervousness.

"Well, get ready to surrender, M'lady. If I win, I will teach you how to train a dragon! And how to fly one!"

"Are you serious?!" She looked flabbergasted at him, still not moving to go inside.

"Absolutely!"

Hiccup took the first step inside of the arena, leaving Astrid with a dumbfounded look on her face alone.

Well – she knew, that she _had_ to marry him, if he really would win (Which he won't). But he couldn't be serious about her, flying and training a dragon. Or could he? But if he really was that serious, then she would for sure _show_ him, that she was absolutely uninterested in befriending with any dragon!

She saw, that Hiccup was already standing at the far end of the arena, with the empty sword hilt in his hands, waiting for her to enter the arena.

She took a deep breath – why in Hel did she feel all the sudden so nervous? Or nervous at all?! This was just another regular fight! And Hiccup would probably never stand a chance against her!

Pressing her lips together into a thin line, she stomped inside of the arena, stopping just a few steps away from the gate. She stood directly in front of Hiccup, who wasn't focusing on her, but on the people above him – his fellow Vikings, who were about to witness the fall of their chief.

Right above of him stood her parents – Chief Hakon looked afraid, probably fearing, that the alliance would never be put through, now, that her triumph was within reach. When he noticed, that she was looking directly at him, he slightly shook her head, stating for her, that she should give up right away, so she would marry Hiccup and become the Chieftess of Berk.

She snorted at that, before turning her eyes towards her mother.

Ljóda on the other hand seemed very calm, standing proud and tall next to her father, who seemed so small all the sudden. The older woman nodded her head, before she reached with one hand towards her throat, drawing an invisible line across it. Astrid understood – all that Ljóda wanted, was Hiccup's death. Maybe even more, than Astrid wanted that herself.

"Dear people of the Hooligan tribe. Dear Guests from the Hunter tribe – though we are looking forward to the bond of our two tribes through the marriage of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson, the young bride had decided to battle our dear chief for her honor and to show her strength. He accepted the _Dance of the Maiden,_ therefore both are now facing each other, until one surrenders – or dies." Spitelout's voice echoed over the arena, probably taking the spot of Gobber, who would have done this announcement instead.

"So...Fight!"

Finally – it was the starting signal, they both had been waiting for!

Astrid stepped forward, while she let her shield rise a little higher, gripping her axe even tighter. She focused on Hiccup – and only on Hiccup. The people around them and their dragons are forgotten. All that counted now was her triumph and his surrender!

Hiccup on the other hand stayed right on the spot, not moving, just watching his female opponent. His grip was tight around Inferno's hilt, but he could feel his hand already sweating and his heart was beating to his neck.

It annoyed Astrid that he was still standing there. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why was he just watching her?! This was not how she had imagined the fight!

Astrid was only a few steps away, when Hiccup pressed a small hidden button and the blade emerged from the inside, burning bright and hot from the Monstrous Nightmare Gel.

"Wh-what?!" Was the young woman's reaction, her eyes wide when she gazed at the sword in his hands that was very much aflame. She had never seen something like that before! Also – now she noticed – he was left-handed! She had never seen something like that before!

"See?" Hiccup said, now also putting his second hand to the hilt, raising it next to his head, lowering his balance as a sign of defense or as if he was about to attack. "I told you, that I won't need a shield! _Inferno_ is already enough!"

Was there some arrogance in his voice, or was it more in a reassuring manner? Astrid did not know, which irritated her even more.

And since she did not know, what else she should do – she jumped forward, closing the remaining space between them with a fierce battle cry, that would haunt Hiccup for weeks.

She swung her axe at him – but being lean as he was, he was able to roll to the side with ease, leaving her to crash her axe to the ground below.

But it would not bother her. She merely turned around, pursuing him with another blow. And another. One from the side, one from above. She swung the axe without any problems and as if it was just an extension of her arm. But with every dodge Hiccup made, she went only madder and madder. Why couldn't he just attack back? Or block with that ridiculous, fiery sword in his hands?!

Hiccup on the other hand did not want to attack. It had never been in his mind. He knew exactly, that Astrid was just as capable of dodging, as she was at fighting. And since she was still very agile and alert, it was the best, if he would just stay away from her, until it was save for him to get closer.

It really must have looked like some kind of a weird dance to the observers, high above their heads. Neither of the two young Viking's were getting to close to the other, while moving around each other with ease.

Yes, the Berkians knew, that their smart chief had something in mind and was following a plan, that he had long ago formed in his mind. Astrid was probably playing right into his hands with that. The Vikings of the other tribe seemed all too confused about Hiccup's strange behavior – though it impressed them, that he could keep up with the young woman for so long.

"Can't you just-" Hiccup heard her suddenly press through her teeth, while drops of sweat were already forming on their foreheads. She jumped _very_ close to him, but yet missed him once again, hissing aggressively "-stand still, so I can hit you?!"

She wasn't used to this behavior. No man ever tried to avoid her blade for so long, thinking, that they could easily handle the _little blonde girl, that merely was hiding behind the name of Clan Hofferson_. She had always been attacked, but her offenders always were the last to laugh about her.

She was strong! She was a warrior! And no man ever should treat her like a weakling or even believe that, that she was easy to defeat! Especially _him!_

Out of spite and anger, Astrid took her shield throwing it at Hiccup.

He hadn't seen this spinning disc coming – being hit by it directly on the chest, pushed to the floor, while the air in his lungs had been pushed out of them. Inferno landed far away from his reach.

There were gasps high above and stars were turning in front of his eyes.

He should have seen that one coming – yeah, he had expected - _or even awaited -_ the axe being thrown towards his head. He had prepared himself for this move. But the shield coming towards him this low...that was not what he had planned!

Even before he had left his short, unconscious state, Astrid was right above him, putting one foot on his already bruised chest, holding her axe high above her head.

No – there was no mercy in her eyes. No compassion – not that he needed or _wanted_ it. He only could see himself, reflecting in those deep, blue eyes and the wish, to be finally free of this burden of a political marriage.

Yet – he had other plans!

With an abrupt move, he gripped with one hand her ankle, yanking at it to the left, while he turned his body to the right. She fell, but was able to land gracefully, while he hurried towards Inferno again, breathing heavily.

"Well, time to change my plans!" Hiccup murmured now in a somber voice, now being to one o hurry towards her.

She smirked at that, running towards him, too, with fast paces.

But just as she was about to to strike, he suddenly lowered his body, sliding past her on the ground, while some green gas emerged from the hilt of his sword.

It not only made her caught, but she also lost her sight – losing track of the young chief.

And she recognized the smell of it. Her eyes shoot wide open and without another thought, she jumped straight ahead, hoping to leave the green cloud of Zippleback gas.

Just a second later the cloud of gas ignited, resulting in a big, hot explosion behind her.

She covered her face, but still felt the heat on her skin.

What...what was that? Had it really been coming from Hiccup's sword?! Where did he get such an...fascinating...weapon?

Her thoughts frightened her even more than they should, distracting her for a moment from her task.

Therefore she only noticed Hiccup standing close to her, when some heat had returned to her. When she looked up, she saw the young man, standing in front of her with a determined look on his face, the tip of his fiery sword pointed directly at her.

"Surrender!" Hiccup commanded in a harsh voice. "Please..." He added with a soft tone, while his features softened, too.

That was the moment when Astrid noticed a difference between the two of them – though he was fighting hard, he would never want to hurt her. She on the other hand-

"No!" She hissed, turning around in a circle in her crouched stance, while one of her legs was outstretched, which easily reached Hiccup's. He stumbled, but this time didn't fall over. Probably since he was already expecting something like this to happen and prepared himself.

But at least it gave her enough time to fully stand back up again, to fight back.

She hit him from the right with her axe. He parried easily with his sword at her wooden hilt.

"Don't..." he mumbled for only her ears to hear.

"Why?! So you can marry me?! So you can _have_ me in the wedding night?!"

"No..." He answered, slightly shaking his head, lowering his eyes towards her handle. "Because the handle won't last any longer!"

Her eyes followed his gaze and she gasped, when she saw black smock coming from the wooden grip, exactly there, where his sword was hitting it.

This damn thing was burning through it! 

She withdraw the axe, stepping back a bit, so she still had a good look on Hiccup and could easily judge his next attack. The only problem was – that the axe had a bad damage from the fire and heat from Hiccup's sword.

And the grip breaking from the heaviness of the blade, which fell with a loud _bang_ to the floor, the end of the grip, still smoldering from the embers.

She only could stare at it in disbelieve.

Was this really happening?! Was she really _loosing_ to this...this...

"Astrid..." He again started, reaching forward towards her, sounding calm and collected, whereas she felt, as if she was close to loose her mind. "... _surrender_..."

„NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching for the axe blade by her feat, holding on it with one hand and lifted it up – hosting it at Hiccup's head, before he could blink.

He saw it coming – right towards him. Right towards his head. He leaned towards the side, slightly turning his head, closing his eyes in hope that the impact wouldn't not hurt too much, or at least would kill him instantly.

A sharp pain. It spread from his forehead, down to his neck and into his fingertips. A hot, sticky fluid ran over his face, over his left eye and cheek, cloaking his few, when he opened his eyes again.

But he could see it – the axe's blade – rammed deeply into the wall of the arena.

And he...he was still alive!

She hissed in pure wrath, lunging at him.

"Why can't you just die?!"

He was thrown on the ground again. Inferno – again – out of reach. Astrid was sitting atop of his chest, getting to hit one blow straight into his face – it must have been his nose – while he was able to get to grip her wrist, before she could land another hit.

Hiccup rolled them over, now gripping in hurry also her second wrist, also pressing it to the cold ground below.

"Can't you just stop it?!" He said angrily, but felt dizzy due to the hit in his face, blood coming down from the wound on his forehead, flowing down his cheeks and towards his jaw.

"No!"

She still had her legs wrapped tightly around his upper body and since she still had enough strength in her, she was able, to roll them over, again.

But he didn't let go of her wrist.

Being in this wrapped up situation, all that was left for both of them, was to look in fury and anger at each other, breathing heavily and left in a desperate hope for their win.

"Ahhh~, well, well, well! That had been a good fight!" Somebody above them suddenly announced, coming from a voice that was all to familiar. „We should call this a tie. And I believe that the young bride really showed, that she would be able to fight with everything she has for Berk. What a good, aspiring Chieftess, while our dear Chief surely would never back down in a fight and displayed his smart brains, once again! Therefore I call this fight as over!"

Both, Hiccup and Astrid looked up, seeing not only Gobber, but also Valka standing by Hakon's and Ljóda's side, with the smith being the one to make this announcement.

" _Both_ head's of the families stated, that they see the other party very worthy of engaging in this marriage!"

"What?!" Both young Viking's said with Adrenalin still rushing through their blood, not understanding, what Gobber was stating.

Astrid stood up from Hiccup, while the young man immediately jumped to his feet, wiping the blood from his forehead.

They were standing still, while the Vikings around them cheered, happy about the upcoming wedding.

Ljóda seemed to be the only one up there, that was infuriated by that, shouting something at the three other Vikings around her, which couldn't be heard over the tumult around them. Valka only shook her head at that, _pointing at herself_ , while Gobber and Hakon agreed to that. With that Ljóda turned on her heal, stomping of, while it was her husband, who seemed to insist on some of his guards to follow her.

It was Valka, who looked down to the arena, smiling happily, since she hadn't lost her son, but also sadly at him, while Hakon patted Gobber's shoulder.

Still, both young people were confused, which must also be a result due their hard fight.

Astrid wasn't even able to get angry at this announcement, and even stayed quiet, when Gobber started to shout again:

„My dear, fellow Vikings – I happily announce to you, that to prevent further _delays_ we will hold this wedding on the next, close day of our sacred goddess _Frigga_! Therefore the wedding won't be held in eight days, but _tomorrow_!"

 **A/N: There it is. The fight, which is really a hard thing for me to write, since I somehow wanted this fight to be realistic-ish and dynamic. (Well, at least its better than most fights I wrote before). I very much hope, that you enjoy it, still. :D**

 **For the comments:**

 **Guest: Nah, sorry. I just tried to get her really, really tired. And thank you very much for your kind words :D**

 **Grima: Oh the armor from HTTYD 3? That would be awesome, but he hasn't (until now) :D**

 **Mariah: Sorry, its a tie and there is now less time until the wedding ;D**

 **KXR: I sadly haven't read the comics yet, only saw a few screenshots. But this move would have been awesome :D**

 **CajunBear73: Well...still some bloodshed. But at least they will marry soon ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Don't worry about that, but I hope that you will enjoy the chapter, when you find the time. And – yep – she definitely learned something about Hiccup. But we will see, how it turns out ;D**

 **Guest: Uhh, Pride and Prejudice? I guess it is the case, though I didn't intend on doing so. But I guess, that Hiccup will from now on be a little more open to the tribe ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Those stubborn Vikings. But this fight definitely opened her eyes!**

 **Harper loves Alex: Thank you, hope you enjoyed :D**

 **: So its a tie and everbody...won? Maybe...? And yes – there will always be a Hiccup and a Astrid :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Mhmm...maybe there will be more chapters with 'Their' in the beginning. ;)**

 **Rex: Thank you very much and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **aaquater: I can't blame him, either ;D I totally would do the same :D But let's see, what will happen now to Astrid, since she totally lost the fight. Also – I am jealous, too. I need to wait for about two months to go to the dentist! D:**

 **Guest: Yeah, its definitely a start! Mhm... for me is absolutely fair to not have a knife hidden somewhere, to stab in the back and something like that. And don't worry, Astrid only 'borrowed' the axe and had the intend to give it back (after she had smashed into into someones skull – which won't happen now anymore) :D Also I hope, that you enjoyed it :D**

 **Curinturie: Thank you, I am glad, that you enjoyed it so much :D Also couldn't hold myself back, for another 'M'lady' in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Yeah..., she had a few good hits there (poor Hiccup...) but he had the odds in his favor, I guess ;D And I hope, that you enjoyed the fight :D** ****

 **S. H: Oh, but don't die yet – there will be more! :D But don't worry – though Ljóda wanted Astrid to kill Hiccup, she would never fight an unfair fight! And go for Dagur and Mala (they might visit soon ;D)**


	14. Her Father

**Her Father**

Astrid felt far too tired to complain. She hadn't expected Hiccup to be this...talented as a fighter and had never guessed, that he would have been able, to actually hold up with her – even without a shield! Well...he hadn't won the fight, but still she was slightly impressed. Still, she was very happy about the bloody blow she had given him, straight across the face. It gave her at least some satisfaction!

She merely looked at Hiccup, who stood very still behind her. He was still gazing up towards the tier of the arena, probably trying to understand, what just had happened.

Since everybody else was still too busy with celebrating the _very soon_ upcoming wedding, Astrid turned around and walked towards the gate, to leave this damned arena.

She felt a little...numb... inside, as if this fight had sucked any considerable emotion from her body. She did not know what to think, what to say or what to do. Therefore the young woman only opened the gate slightly with her bare hands, walking through it.

Some guards from her tribe were already waiting for her, insisting in her to follow towards her father's ship.

Astrid did not complain. She felt tiered. She whole process of fighting – not only physically, but also mentally and verbally made her feel this way. The young woman followed without a word.

They brought her to chart room, a place were Hakon likes to stay, since he loved to have a certain control over the route of their ship. He really liked it that way – to have everything in perfect order, no matter if its something within their village, or their house or _her_ life.

To Astrid it felt, like her father had always a plan. How she should behave. Which weapon she should have. Which suitors were acceptable in his eyes. And now it felt, as if he had always planned out her life to this very point, very well knowing, that the day would come, that she would marry the heir of the Haddock Clan. Not only because of a stupid pact. But because it would be best for her, in his eyes.

It felt like...she never had a choice, no matter what _both_ their parents have told her.

She only was another piece in one of Hakon's many plans for a wealthy, happy and save Hunter tribe. And she had always been a desperate try of her mother, to fulfill long-lost dreams.

Astrid was sitting silently on one of the chairs in this small room. She had her hands folded, which laid on her lap, waiting for her father to come.

The waves beneath the ship were carefully rocking it, getting her back to the harsh reality around her, which came suddenly crashing into her.

Suddenly she understood what had happened. What Gobber had said. What it meant for her – for _them._ No – _screw_ the remaining eight days! She had only time left until _tomorrow_ , until she would loose her freedom altogether!

Her rib cage felt suddenly all too tight around her lung, making it hard to breath and she felt like drowning in the ocean bellow her very feet. It made her heart feel, like it has been caught in a vice, trying to suppress every beat of it, making her feel dizzy and desperate at the same time. Her head was spinning like the shield, she had thrown at Hiccup, only minutes ago.

Gripping her head with both hands, Astrid suddenly felt very, very lost. The strong and determined warrior was lost underneath a sea of sadness and sorrow – emotions she had withheld from the the very beginning, since her father had announced this wedding to her. Feelings she had tried to suppress with anger and fury and the promising hope from her mother's words.

And for the first time in weeks these emotions started to emerge and tears, she had hold back each and every night, left her eyes and ran down her dirty cheeks.

She did not know, what hurt her most about this situation – that she had trusted her mother without a second thought, or that her father forced her into a political marriage! That her people were left to live among dragons in peace or that she was the one to live on this strange island with even stranger people! With a husband, she would _never_ be able to love.

Her breathing got heavier and heavier with each passing minute. The tears were taking her view altogether, burning hot and salty in her eyes and on her cheeks.

She was...trapped. Has always been – ever since she was born. Born as a girl, to be married to Hiccup, who was by accident born as a boy!

This...was so wrong on so many levels! What had she done, that she deserved this punishment from the gods?!

Oh Odin, Thor and Freya...What had she done...?

The door opened with a harsh _swoosh_ and closed again with a loud _bang_.

Astrid expected her mother to be the one, to talk to her first about her loss, but – no – it was Hakon, standing tall in this small room, wearing a grim frown on his aged face, hands pressed into a tight fist.

The young woman wiped in a hurry away her tears and felt immediately dumb for crying.

A warrior shouldn't shed tears, after tall! That is, was her mother has always told her. Especially not in front of men – since this would make her even weaker in front of this _oh so dominant_ gender!

Hurried she stood up from her chair, mirroring his pose with clenched fists, to show, that she was not impressed by his size or afraid of his name.

"Father-" she said, but Hakon interrupted her without waiting for her words.

"I am disappointed of you!" He nearly shouted with his deep voice, in a way, he had never addressed her before. "You not only dishonored yourself, but also our Clan! _You dishonored your tribe!_ "

Why was he telling her that! She knew, that she should have had Hiccup killed within the first five minutes of this fight! That she shouldn't have been so irritated by his weapon or by the way he dodged most of her moves! She really was disappointed by herself!

"Father. I-I know that I wasn't paying attention to all his moves and I should have taken his balance when he-"

"No! That's not, what I mean!"

His voice was booming within this small room and Astrid had the feeling, that even the walls were shaking from it.

She gulped and made one step away from her father.

He breathed shakily, reached for his head and paced around in the chart room, trying to calm himself down.

" _I_ never taught _you_ to behave like that! Like a ruthless killing machine! Like...like a monster!"

" _You_ taught me how to fight..." Astrid said with a brave voice, trying to defend herself. "How to hold an axe and taught me techniques that mother couldn't show me..."

"Astrid...!" He sighed, still sounding very angry, but slowly regained some calmness in his voice. But when he looked at her, Astrid silently gasped, only seeing disappointment and shame in his eye, where usually was fatherly love.

It made her heart beat even faster, slowly but clearly understanding, what she had done to make him feel this way. To...see her in this light...

"It would have been okay for me, if you had made him surrender. I would have never complained and would have accepted, that you absolutely did not want that marriage. It would have been hard, since I _really_ have high hopes for the alliance and... _for you two..._ But killing him – another chief, who is kindhearted, smart and full of compassion – that is off limits. You were always the one to reconsider first, before you kill... And what would you have gained by his death? Astrid...it would have been nothing. All you wanted to do was to make _your_ mother proud. Isn't that true?"

She couldn't answer and with another sigh the old chief continued:

"I know, that it isn't fair to you. For me, to expect from you to accept all of it. But – Astrid – I know you. You are normally not like this. Where is that little girl, that cried at the age of ten, because she thought, that she would never be able to kill a dragon with her own, bare hands? Where is that young woman, that was philosophizing about the rights of dragons, whenever she had a jug of mead too much? Where is...where is _my_ daughter, that made me open my eyes up a little...I-I can't believe that my eyes are more open to this wonderful opportunity to live in peace with dragons, then yours are now, in a contrary way to when you were younger..."

"I have killed dragons, father. You know that. And I think that Hiccup will not like the thought of it!"

"And did you like that? Killing the dragons..."

Astrid blinked. Why was her father doing this all the sudden – speaking with her on a level – not a political level, but as _her_ father, to make her see things, that she had blocked out of her mind for so long. Which she had tried to forget. To fit in. To be the perfect little warrior, that everybody had her expected to be. To be the one, who would always protect the tribe...

Why did her want her to see, that she _once_ had been more open to the thought of peace with dragons.

This side – her _soft side,_ as Ljóda had called it, did she bury deep within her, because...well...she was the daughter of the chief of the Hunter tribe. A tribe known for killing dragons within five minutes without mercy. A tribe, that would not hold back, when a enemy – human or not – was coming too close to their little, peaceful island. A tribe, that had been excellent at hunting – especially for things that had a high value on the markets. A tribe, that would have become – very slowly – more trader than hunters within the next ten or so years. A tribe that had changed since its brutal beginnings...

Astrid did not answer, pressed her lips together and looked away from the prying gaze of her father.

"Astrid...you have denied for so long, that your tribe is changing... We have lost so many good people – whole families – because we are still used to our old traditions of hunting and killing dragons. We have lost big parts of our villages, burned down to ashes, because this brutal fire to mercilessly kill anything in our path has vanished. Because we have seen so many beloved ones die. Like my brothers did. My sister... Your grandparents when you were only five years old...Astrid...I don't want to loose you, too, because blind hatred is fueling you. A hatred, that had been planted by your mother, because we hadn't been able to reach her home island, which had been attacked by dragons. This hatred had been growing and growing within you in the past years, which I wasn't able to control. Because I looked away... Thinking, that your own compassion and sensitivity would withstand this aggression..."

Astrid clicked her tongue at that, but still didn't dare to look back up to her father. Yes, in her mind she tried to deny it – all his words, which tried to put some sense back into her. But...her heart was beating in another direction, trying to make her see the truth behind all of it.

"You were the first who wanted me to be trained! I am a warrior, because you said so!"

"We are _Vikings_!" He said, but he wasn't sounding as if he wanted to apologize for it. "And there are still many tribes out there, who fight in the old Viking-way. Who raid and kill without mercy! And there is a difference between merciless slaughtering and fighting for something that is right! You know that! As _my_ daughter you will be one day in charge, if my time on _Midgard_ is over and the great Valkyries take me to _Valhalla_. As _my daughter_ I want you to fight for what is good – for _our_ people. That is the most important task of you as a Chieftess... here on Berk and when my time comes, also on _Hranafall..._ "

"You were the one to order the wedding to be held by tomorrow. Am I right?"

Astrid was biting the insides of her cheek the whole time, knowing the truth in Hakon's wise words, but not wanting to betray her beloved mother, whose words were still very dear to her.

Finally the young woman looked back up again, to face her father probably, when he answered:

"Yes, it was me. Gobber said, that it would be no problem, since the people of the Hooligan tribe were fast with the preparations and it only had to be done a little for _your_ big day... Also I did not want you, or your mother, to get any other ideas of _betraying_ me and our tribe!"

„I would never-"

Hakon merely shook his head and Astrid closed her mouth on an instant.

"Ljóda is held in our quarter's until the wedding. She will be followed by a guard at any time and every word she shares with you will reported to me immediately. I don't want my wife to brainwash you again...And tomorrow you will become Hiccup's wife – Chieftess of Berk! I already ordered everything for your C _leansing_ _R_ _itual._ You may rest now for a few hours. Somebody will get you, when everything is ready!"

Astrid nodded, hanging her head in sadness, before she scuffled past her dad, not daring to look at him, again.

"And...Astrid?"

She stopped halfway in the doorway.

"...Make me proud, again!"

 **A/N: Ahh..., so I finally decided on a name for the island of the Hunter tribe – Hranafall. Don't want it to be called 'the island' anymore. Also, I hope, that Hakon shed some light on a few things, like why he wants this alliance/marriage so much, why Ljoda hates Dragons and why he hurried the wedding to be held on the next day. Also – some more information on why Astrid is so aggressive. Hope you like it :D**

 **Also – thank you, you amazing people out there for reaching 200 comments on the story, as well as 78 faves and 135 alerts! Thank you very, very much! You guys – everyone of you and everybody who reads it is very amazing and thanks to you this story grows, because you make me rethink the chapters, to get it right. (Does it make sense?! I am just so out of words here!) Thank you very much!**

 **And for the comments:**

 **MysteryGirl111: Yep, the wedding is moved up and Ljóda (as far as I can tell you that) is not finished yet ;D And yep, its Valka (more will be explained in the next chapter :D) And thank you very much, though I hope, that, whatever you dropped, is still alright?**

 **Guest, aka SuperFangirl16: There will time for Stormfly come, yes ;D And thank you very much 3**

 **Silvolde: Thank you very much and I hope, that you will enjoy it in the future ;D**

 **hateme101: Thank you and I guess, that Toothless would have tried to save Hiccup. Didn't want to have him in the way, with Astrid holding an axe high ;D  
**

 **Ari: I also love the (real) Astrid and I understand your aggression (though I hope to show her motivations here a little) And I am glad it was easy to follow the fight. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you will enjoy it furthermore :D**

 **Grima: Well, for Astrid – she is a little tired right now. But her mother? She still has a few aces left :O**

 **sin97: Thank you very much and I am glad you enjoyed the fight :D**

 **Guest 12: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the following chapters :D**

 **Guest: Thanks :D Sadly, only can upload twice for now. Maybe it can change, if I will be able to write more chapters to have a few on advance. But for now I am only at the 16** **th** **chapter...**

 **Guest: Oh thank you ;D I am glad, that you (don't) enjoy her ;)**

 **CajunBear73: Well, lets see, if those doubting-seeds can grow within Astrid (and how Ljóda might be able to cut them down). But at least Hiccup survived it :D And for now Hakon has a few eyes on Ljóda. And yep, the next day, they will get married ;D**

 **Mariah: Well, to make her father proud, Astrid has to marry Hiccup...**

 **elnine27: Well...not really a spark...more like...at least the wood, which might burn soon, if a** _ **real**_ **spark ignites it.**

 **hiccstrid105: Well, then take a seat, the wedding is soon ;D And – yup – going for the season 6 ending with Mala and Dagur wedding (and *spoiler * showing up at the wedding, because I like them so much)  
And...well...for Astrid missing in the first movie...and second...and throughout the series – somebody else might have taken the place...(and now I imagine, how Hiccup and Toothless abducted Fishlegs or the twins...nice)  
But – yeah – since Hakon does not want another betrayal of his wife/daughter, he was the one to urging the wedding. You understood it right ;D**

 **Guest: Thank you :D**

 **Miltonius: Sorry for the misspellings. Not my first language and a crappy writing program are not really helping. Also – yeah – they are awful ;D**

 **Rex: Thank you and lets see what will happen now ;D**

 **supersandman86: Yes, that is true, but finally Hakon has stepped in (a little) and Astrid will later confront him (or hear it from somebody else ;D)**

 **ScoutFight: Thank you very much and I hope you will enjoy both – the future chapters and the wedding ;D**

 **Flamrfnrir645: Thank you very, very much (while I try to figure out, how to pronounce your name ;D)**

 **Guest: Yeah, I guess it would have made her even angrier... Also, I don't think, that Hiccup would have killed her, even when he had the chance...though it would have resolved a few problems... And for her being surprised in the fight – you are right! Also, that Astrid would not willingly try something dishonorable, its true, but her mother brainwashed her too much...**

 **aaquater: Yeah...its really serious, which something is compaired to Chicken! But he didn't try to intimidate her. He seriously wanted a real fight and thought, that Inferno was really enough. And I guess for her correct aim with the broken axe – it probably has been the Adrenalin in her veins. And no – I won't give them a break ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I am glad you found the time to read the chapter :D And I am glad that the fight was longer, than you have expected :D For now Ljóda is shut away – but don't worry, she will return, again ;D And...well...Hiccup and Astrid are left to marry and follow a few more traditions, as I have already hinted here ;D As always – thank you for reading and for your words :D**

 **S. H: More about the tie will come in later on ;D As I already stated – somebody else would have stepped in for Astrid (in a friendly, platonic way) or...well...to be exactly, I did not figure that out completely, since I am more focused about the story here. And yep, if he ever encountered her again, I should use a shield – or at least has Toothless nearby ;D**

 **De Amicus: Ah okay, but don't worry about it – I also once tried to review, but forgot to log in (and now I can't find that fanfic again...mhe...) Thank you for your words. And yep – more exposition in the next chapter ;D Ah – I read it, I meant, that Astrid would never fight an unfair fight. Not Ljóda. She would absolutely be unfair and stab like 20 daggers in his back, if she had the chance ;D Sorry for some misleading there :D**

 **Curinturie: Thank you very much:D And lets see, what Astrid will do with the knowledge about Hiccup. And yes – they all want to hurry the wedding, before more is going to happen. (Well, in an original draft I had Hiccup and Astrid married right when they arrived, but changed that up, since I thought it would suit more, if they 'get to know each other a little more' and try to beat each other in a fight :D And don't worry, Ich verstehe dich ;D**


	15. His Father

**His Father**

Hiccup did not know for how long he had been standing there in the middle of the arena, but he noticed, that Astrid had already left. He was shaking, since he felt cold inside, now that the fight was over and all he had won – even though it had been announced as a tie – was the hand of a ruthless warrior-princess. Astrid Hofferson would become his wife...Chieftess of Berk...

Yes – he should be happy, that he was still alive. But.. now he had seen her full _evil_ potential, he was afraid of her even more. If she wouldn't want to hold back due to some old tradition, then what would she be capable of, when she was about to face a dragon, again?!

No – people like _these_ would never learn their lesson. Would never learn to accept and tolerate a way without killing innocent lives. Just like Drago did...

The voices of his fellow Vikings washed over him. They were so happy – happy, that another tribe would join forces with them to expand the peaceful territory. Yes – he should be happy, too, that this alliance was put through. That has been his aim, after all.

But...wasn't he overestimating himself again? Would he even be able...to handle that? Handle _her?_

But then and since the young chief did not know, what else he should do, he turned around and left the arena.

He needed some time for himself. Some time were he would fly with Toothless through the air without a care in the world. Some time, where he could lay down the responsibilities of a chief to just be...Hiccup.

After all – this was his last day as a bachelor! He should be celebrating his remaining freedom, until it would be snatched away by this beautiful killing monster, that would soon become his wife.

Hiccup stumbled through the village, not caring about the celebrating shouts of his fellow tribespeople, or that he should go and visit Gothi, since the cut on his forehead and his nose were not only bleeding badly, but also hurting. Swiftly touching his nose he flinched, knowing that it was definitely broken and probably wasn't looking all too good, too. And for his chest, where she had hit him with the shild...it was probably bruised...

But just as he had reached his house, he could already hear the happy cries of his friends and an even happier Toothless jumped at him, licking his face. But the poor reptile stopped, when he notices and probably _tasted_ the blood, looking at his owner with big, shocked eyes.

"Hey buddy..." Hiccup sadly mumbled, patting the sides of Toothless' head with both hands, while he laid on the ground. "...Guess what – Astrid will be moving in as my wife..."

Toothless grunted angrily at that, moving back a little, so that Hiccup could be able to stand back up on his feet.

"Yeah...I am sorry, too..."

"So – you made it!" Eret said, trying to sound cheerful, although he failed at it, feeling sadness for his chief.

"At least you are still alive..." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah...and at least she didn't kill you!" Ruffnut added.

"Erh...guys...Isn't that like the same thing?" Fishlegs wondered and gazed at the twins, who only shrugged.

"Looks like she had a good aim..." Snotlout said, pointing at the wound on Hiccup's forehead, then at his nose. "She must have been a fierce fighter!"

"Fierce?" Hiccup mumbled, pushing past his friends, since he wasn't right now in the mood to talk to anybody. He wanted to get inside his house to get something to wipe of the blood and maybe to have a look at the scar, before he would take of with Toothless. „More like ruthless. Crazy! Without Mercy! And absolutely ready to kill me and everybody on Berk, who would force her any further into this political wedding. But well – surprise – Gobber announced our fight to end in a tie and since her eager father can't wait any longer, the wedding will be held tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?!" Was the combined reaction of his friends, who were still following him inside.

"What do you mean with _tomorrow_?!" Eret asked, though he already understood, what Hiccup had been saying. "I thought the wedding would be held on the day of _Frigga!"_

"But tomorrow is Friday, too" Fishlegs mumbled, understanding.

"Is everything even ready for the wedding?" Snotlout also added with a concerned tone in his voice.

Hiccup merely shrugged, wiping his forehead with a piece of linen cloth, that he had found in the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter anyway! I am the last one that has something to say about it – am I? Well, I might be the chief, but ever since this damned topic of 'political wedding' came up, everybody treats me as if I was a little boy! Doesn't matter, that I am the chief now, especially since I don't have a wife to _gift_ me with an heir!"

Yeah – everybody might be talking about the pact and the alliance, but the real _problem_ here was, that he had nobody to give chieftain to, when something might happen to him! He knew that, though everybody was trying to say differently, playing this little fact down, as if it was some kind of nullity! Like – yeah sure, it's nice to have Astrid giving birth to a new Haddock – but have you thought about the possibilities of this alliance and what it would mean for Berk!

Hiccup knew that too well.

"So – what is your plan then?" Tuffnut asked aloud.

"No plan..." the young chief mumbled, looking sadly at the cloth that had turned dark red, he had in his hands and shook his head. „I'll just do, as everybody pleases and put this whole wedding behind me. That's what my father would have done – raise the chin a little higher, take the axe and just get that wedding started!"

"Nah, lad! Ya father would have shouted ' _Get the mead!'_ before he would have married because of some political reasons!"

It was Gobber, who had just entered the Haddock house, together with Valka closely behind.

His mother closed the space in a hurry, closing her arms around him in a tight hug. She was breathing heavily and Hiccup had the feeling, that he could hear her heart beating.

"Thanks Thor – you are still alive!" She mumbled, when she let go of him some moments later, yet let her hands rest on his shoulders and the young Viking could only see pure sorrow and fear in them.

"She has hurt you badly!"

"I am alright!" Hiccup said, swiftly turning away from her, since he felt deeply conflicted about the little games everybody around him was playing, using him only as a chess piece.

"Looks like she has broken yer nose! He – Fishlegs – get Gothi over here! Must look at that and that nasty cut on your forehead!"

"What for?!" Hiccup hissed, while his plumb friend hurried of to get the older healer. "So I can look _handsome_ on my wedding day?!"

"Nah – don't want it to get infected! It had happened to my great-great uncle. He had lost his right hand because of it. Well, and since ya can't get a replacement for ya head, we should take a few precautions! And for being ' _handsome' –_ I don't know what yer dear bride is considering to be ' _handsome'!."_

 _"_ Yeah...she is probably into scars and blood and that kind of stuff!" Ruffnut said.

Hiccup merely rolled his eyes, feeling tiered and to too annoyed to say something about it.

"You have probably already figured out, why we had called it a tie? Haven't you?" Valka now asked, when a uncomfortable silence spread between them.

Without hesitation Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. It was absolutely clear to me the moment, when the words had left Gobber's lips – _you_ are considered as the head of the Haddock family as long as I am not married! It is just too strange that it is considered as appropriate for a woman to handle the family, when her husband has died, but not as acceptable for her to take over chieftain, so instead it is to be given to the firstborn son..."

"To yer mother's defense – she has been thought dead for over twenty years and-"

"I understand!" Hiccup said angrily, knowing that no matter what he had been saying, nothing would change the way it is. „"I understand...I really do. It would have been just too nice to make my own choice there. And why to let it end in a tie? Was it that necessary?! Why didn't you just called the fight to be over?"

Gobber looked at him, sighing:

„Well... It was easier to explain it that way. If ya two are considered as _equals_ , especially in battle, then nobody would question it. They saw ya two fighting. And by the way it looked, nobody of ya two were trying to put an end to it...well...especially not by _surrendering... And_ nobody needs a dead chief! And for hurrying the wedding to be tomorrow – that was Hakon's suggestion. He is probably trying to prevent another betrayal of his ' _two favorite women'._ Ljóda didn't seem to be all to happy about that, if ya ask me... _"_

" _Equals..."_ It sounded so strange in Hiccup's ears, since none of them had any common ground...Anything, that would make them...equal... So the young chief also sighed, before he said: "But, well, I will keep my promise and marry that girl for Berk's sake!"

"Your father would have been so proud of you, Hiccup..." Valka said with a sad smile on her lips. „He would have been from the very beginning. Because you were not running away, trying to accept it more than anybody else would have done it! And now...If he would stand in front of you right now, he would smile happily..."

"Because, despite all of yer complaining, ya have grown up, lad! You have become a man, who stands to his word. That's what makes ya a great chief! The chief of Berk! Anybody else would have jumped right on the back of the next dragon and just flown away. Never coming back. Ya stay..."

„Thank you..." he merely mumbled, trying to sound unimpressed by their words.

But something in his heart was telling him, that they were absolutely right with it – that his father would have loved to see him develop into a young man, that might consider many options first, tries to run through closed doors with his head first – like when he had first accepted the _Dance of the Maiden_ without reconsidering – but in the end does what is best for Berk and its people. Stoick had quite the same approach there, especially when Hiccup remembered the many, dangerous attempts to find the Dragon's Nest.

Hiccup just had to smile a little at that, finally looking up from the spot on the floor he had been looking on for some minutes now, unmoving.

„You are right – father would done this with absolutely zero complaining and tried to accomplish the best through multiple attempts! I am still absolutely sure, that Astrid is the offspring of pure evil – especially when I think about Chieftess Ljóda for a moment and forget the kindness of her father – but I will try to make the best of it. I have promised her after all, to teach her how to train a dragon. She might not like it and will try to stab me, when I am not looking, but it's the best thing I can do! And I will do it! As I said before – I will marry Astrid Hofferson, now that the fight is over. It is _just_ a political wedding after all! Can't be that bad, I guess... And for that _heir-thing_... I will find a solution. Because – one thing I can tell you right now – I won't _ever_ touch that woman again and there is now way I will do _stuff_ with her!"

"That's my man!" Eret cheered, while the others also seemed very much to enjoy the words of their chief.

"That's the spirit, lad!"

It was just the moment, when Fishlegs with the old Gothi finally arrived at the house. The young Viking was too irritated about the whole change of emotions, that her nearly forgot how to breath. After all – when he left, everybody was deeply grieving, while just now everybody seemed to be in the most happiest and festive mood imaginable!

Gobber laughed a little, while the gang tried Fishlegs to explain the change, when Gothi started to tend Hiccup's wounds.

"Well lad, then enjoy yer last hours as a bachelor – since ya will be a dutiful and _'loving'_ husband by tomorrow! Ya could go on a flight, or-"

"Wait – ' _last hours as a bachelor'?!"_ Tuffnut said, his eyes suddenly gleaming with pure joy, nudging Snotlout with his elbow, who understood immediately. "You know, that this means!"

"Yeah-" Ruffnut murmured, suddenly all too grumpy. „You _guys_ have fun with _his_ Cleansing Ritual, wile I bore myself to death..."

"Can't you go to Astrid and ' _help'_ her a little?" Eret asked, while Ruffnut made starry eyes at him right away.

"What a wonderful idea, oh my dearest Eret, son of Eret!"

"Hey – guys. Don't think about it! I-I don't want _any_ rituals! I just want to fly a little with Toothless and enjoy the rest of this day!"

"Oh nonsense!" Tuffnut stepped in, again. "We will give you the best _Cleansing Ritual_ , that any _poor_ bachelor has seen on this whole island! It will be an honor for us to plan it and to participate in it!"

With a disturbed look, he saw to his mother, who laughed a little at the antics of his friends.

"Oh no! I really wish, that I _hadn't_ dodged Astrid's axe...!"

 **A/N: So... a little more explaining and I hope that some more questions are answered. Also I really like to write about the differences of Hiccup and Astrid within the same topic. And for the next chapter (which will be longer): Viking traditions and rituals. And I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Harper loves Alex: Oh a dragon for the blushing wife...(I am looking right now a little nervously at Ljóda, because she might have to say something against it). But _I_ love the idea :D**

 **Guest: Yes, Astrid might be considering a few things now and for her mother – remember her aces! ;D And yep, it ended because Valka and Hakon said so. And I hope, that you enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **Silvolde: Hope you will like her even more, when the story processes and thank you :D**

 **Guest: Thank you and more changes for Astrid to come :D**

 **Grima: Oooohhh... Ljóda coming from the same tribe as Drago came...That would be awesome! (I need to keep that thought!) And we will see, what Astrid will chose...**

 **Superfangirl16: Thank you and no – Ljóda isn't finished, yet ;D And the Hunters won't stay long, without spoiling too much ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yep! Astrid is like the loud, aggressive screaming from Mommy ;D Yes...Hiccup is broken since his meeting with Drago and is still very careful about everything, though he tries to do the best out of this situation. And we will see, how much of this 'soft' Astrid still is left, after Ljóda's brainwashing. But she might dig a little deep for that...**

 **Guest 12: ...yeah...poor Astrid...I really make her suffer...Sorry for that... And (after looking up the word 'Servitude') most of it after the wedding. And he might have some ideas of her reasons against the wedding, but is probably still trying to push them away...**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Thank you. I was not sure, if I should address her 'softness' (and I am not accounding to her as being weak, since she is not – ehr just saying, in case somebody would call it that way...) before the wedding, but I somehow felt that it was the right time. Waiting longer...don't know, it didn't feel good to hold back some of her backstory even more... And yes...those words will stuck to her. After all that had happened – he is her father (and though he _is_ planning out her life, he really is a good parent). And for the Cleansing Ritual...there might be _somebody_ to convince her about Hiccup's good sides ;D And as always – thank you for commenting :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Yup, his mother ;D Oh a ship name – didn't thought about that yet...maybe...Dala...Like the sound of it more. Is there a official shipping name, yet? :O**

 **Guest: Oh, I am glad, that I might have changed your mind, since he really wants the best for his people (and for Astrid). And yes, he made the pact with Stoick even before they had Hiccup and Astrid and not really with an afterthought (only to assure that they get heirs...) And yep, that's totally something that her mother would have done, if this had been the case... I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, too :D**

 **De Amicus: Astrid definitely has a few things to consider and the result (some of it) will be seen in the next chapter ;D**

 **aaquater: Yep, he failed the alliance with Ljóda's tribe and I will later explain more about it. And I am quite interested in the way you see Hakon now! Especially that last few words were very interesting! Thank you for that :D**

 **S. H: We will see, what Hakon's reason and Ljóda's custody will do to Astrid ;D But Ljóda won't ship her away ;D**


	16. Her Cleansing

**Her Cleansing**

She had stayed in her quarters, sitting against the wall with her legs pulled to her chest. She went there straight after the conversation with her father, not wanting to face somebody else.

And now she was thinking...

Just thinking, while she stared out of the small window. Remembering the luscious trees and green hills of her island. The little houses out of wood, each and every street and everybody that lived there. She tried to remember the taste of the mead in the Great Hall and the lovely bread, that only Helga could make. She just hoped, that _Hranafall_ would always stay in her mind... And that it would always stay like this... 

How long would she be able to remember these things, now that they would be taken from her without a compromise. Now that...there was no turning back...

Astrid sighed sadly, now also remembering the words of her father and the way he had looked at her – with shame and pity. With anger and fear. She had dishonored him. Their tribe. Their name.

Had she really...changed? Had she been really _softer_ before?

Yeah – she remembered the times she cried as a young girl, because she was afraid of killing a dragon. Not because she panicked whenever she saw them, but because of the way she felt deepest respect for them. There had been a time, when she had been amazed by these winged reptiles. A time, where she thought, that dragons should be handled with care and compassion. That there was more behind those big eyes, than everybody thought.

And they had laughed at her , since she was thinking like that. Kids her age, who thought, that she – Astrid Hofferson of the Hofferson Clan – was absolutely ridiculous. Because they thought, that dragons were to be fought against, so they won't destroy their possessions and kill their families. So they won't stand in the way of a big trade! Because the elders still taught them that, although the time has started to change for the Hunter Tribe, who was more and more becoming a trading folk.

And yet it had been her,who changed the most, to fit in better. To be accepted among her people. To protect them, when no one else would. To fight, when everybody else has stopped fighting and had laid down their weapons.

To do, what is best for her people.

To protect them.

And now...everything she had learned seemed suddenly to be so wrong? Wrong in her father's eyes? Wrong in the eyes of her future-husband?

That was why Hakon wanted this alliance so much – to have finally peace and harmony with dragons. To stop the killings and the senseless slaughters.

But – Astrid considered – wouldn't that make them weak? Open for being attacked by other tribes?

And with her here on Berk – how would she be able to help her people anyway? Traveling to _Hranafall_ – even with a fast ship – would take her nearly a week! It was absolutely impossible to act fast, if help really was needed.

A loud knock suddenly interrupted her thoughts and she looked over to the door, but stayed quiet.

"Astrid?" A guard said from the other side, knocking again. "Your _Cleansing Ritual_ is ready. Your father has ordered us to bring you to Berk's bathing house!"

The young woman sighed, slowly getting up.

Well, she did not know anymore, what was right and what was wrong, how to behave and which rules to follow, but she knew, that she had to do _something_ , to earn her father's respect back. Maybe even the respect of her whole tribe!

Silently she followed the two guards, trying to not look them into their faces, in fear to witness the same dishonoring looks from them.

She would not be able to stand them right now!

The young woman was therefore only looking to her feet, did not even pay attention to her surroundings. But she noticed very well, that it was already getting darker and darker, since the sun was about to vanish behind the horizon.

Yes – she really felt like a prisoner. A prisoner of ancient traditions and political entanglements. A slave to everybodies needs.

And there would never be a way, that she would be able to escape this _golden cage_ they had built around her, not even giving her a weapon to fight for herself. Her life really was going downhill and nothing could stop this enormous boulder of responsibilities from crushing her body and soul. It really hurt, knowing that.

This really must be a curse from the Gods!

"Here we are." A guard said, a mixture of pity and shame coming through the tone of his voice, though he tried to sound dutiful towards her. "You may have all the time you need..."

Astrid now looked up, since the young man of her tribe was handing her something, to fulfill her _Cleansing._

She merely nodded, before entering the spacious building, only to be immediately hit by a wave of heat and thick swaths of steam. She wasn't even able to see her hand in front of her own eyes!

For a moment Astrid lingered by the door, a little unsure of what to do.

Well – not that she was unaware of the _Cleansing Ritual_ a young woman had to go through before her wedding! It was just...that she hadn't anybody to go through with it.

Normally her mother, married sisters and female, married friends would take part in the ritual. Unfortunately, she did not have anyone to fit in the last two categories. And her father would certainly not let her mother near her, after all that had happened in the past few days.

So...she had to go through this ritual all alone...

Astrid bid her lip a little, now looking at the stuff, the guard has given her. One was a white linen dress, that would cover her after the _Cleansing_ , and the other was a small, wooden casket, which was empty.

Of course it was empty – Astrid reminded herself. Because this little casket would hold her _Kransen,_ the symbol of her _Virginity_ and her _Maidenhood,_ until she would be able to give it to her daughter, which she probably would never have, since there was no way, that Hiccup would get close to her, without getting one of his hands chopped of!

Astrid sighed at that, laying both, the casket and the dress close to the door and began to undone her hair, which she had been wearing in this tight knot for the last time. For the last time, since she was now required to wear them down, flowing over her shoulders and down her back, showing to everyone her married status. Yeah – she slept that way, but having to wear her hair like that all day was a strange thought, that was very revolting for her.

With careful fingertips she reached for the woven band around her head, freeing it from her hair and the sweaty skin underneath.

It already felt very strange to the young woman.

Astrid's heart was beating faster, now that the _Kransen_ was laying on both of her palms, resting there, as if it was her most treasured belonging.

It gripped her heart tightly, thinking of what to come by the end of tomorrow and for a moment the young woman closed her eyes, reminding herself, that nothing will ever be the same...

She tried to press her eyes shut a little more, when she felt hot tears emerging beneath her lids. These stupid tears tried to emerge from her eyes again – but she did not want to cry! She wanted to stay strong! Stay the warrior she had been taught to be!

She merely gulped heavily, before she knelt in front of the casket, opening it with one hand, before she laid her _Kransen_ carefully inside. Closing it to never emerge again.

It really felt like the good-bye to her old self.

With shaking knees she stood back up, starting to undress herself, beginning with her tunic and her breast bindings, which were already soaked with her sweat, due to the unbearable heat of the steam. And so was her long hair already sticking to her back and her shoulders and it somehow made her feel even dirtier than before. And she really had been feeling stinky and dirty after the fight with Hiccup, with a mixture of old, cold sweat and dirt all over her skin. And there even were a few drips of Hiccup|s blood on her hands and on her cloths, as a careful reminder of what she had done to him.

"It really _is_ hot in here, isn't it?" A female voice suddenly said, when Astrid had reached for her skirt, to pull it down. But now she only gasped in shock, lost her balance and fell with her back against the closed door behind her.

"In sweet Thor's name – _who_ is this?!" Astrid asked, her heart beating in her chest, while she tried to see something through the steam.

Was this an attack? A trap? An ambush?!

"It's just your good old friend _Ruffnut!_ "

"R-Ruffnut?!" Astrid nearly screamed, now trying to cover her bare breasts with her arms, though it would be absolutely be impossible to see something in this pure whiteness. "What are _you_ doing here! It's my _Cleansing Ritual!"_

"Yep – I know that. Just wanted to give you some company! Thought you would like that. And my offer is still up for becoming friends!"

Astrid did not know, what else she should say. She was too irritated by this whole... _meeting,_ that she merely stood there with her mouth wide opened. She blinked.

"Are...are you even married?!" Were the only words that left her lips and she did not know, what else she should say and felt a little dumb for asking that. Why would she even need this information? Or somebody to participate in this stupid ritual?!

"Married?!" She could here Ruffnut laughing at that and Astrid frowned a little. How did she dare to laugh at her in the first place?! And why did she thought, that this question was so hilarious?

"No – sorry. I still need to convince Eret a little further, before he finally asks me. But don't worry – I have already planned everything for the wedding and where to live and that my brother and Chicken get a room in our house, to nanny our six kids..."

Was Ruffnut joking, or did she really had this ambitious plan? Astrid couldn't tell.

"So – what about now? Fancy yourself to get over here for the Ritual? I don't have all the time in the world and my brother and I still have a few things to _plan_ for tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Bohoo...why suddenly spoil all the fun? Every bride needs to go through a _Cleansing Ritual!_ I even have the _birch branches_ for the steam and I promise, that I won't laugh, when you jump into the cold water! After that, you will be cleaner than a newborn baby! And don't worry – I won't bite! Well, only if you annoy me, then I might bite you, but don't worry about that for now!"

Astrid blushed a little, looking down at herself, unsure of what to do. Well, she was already half-undressed and she had her arms still crossed over her upper body, but she did not want to undress any further! Yes – she knew how a naked woman looks like, if only she had ever seen her own body naked, since she didn't go to the big bathing events in their bathing house back at home. But she was a little...unnerved to show herself in front of another woman! She won't probably see much, due to the steam covering much of the nakedness, but she still felt very...uncomfortable about it.

"Oh Thor – are you playing _little Miss Prudish_ now? Take that!"

A linen towel was thrown at her and Astrid managed to catch it with one hand, hurriedly wrapping it around her body to cover herself up, without a second thought.

"Don't worry – its not like I haven't seen a naked body before!"

Well, she had two options – one was to get out as fast as she could out of the bathing house, which would result in the guards reporting it to her father, which would only ake the whole situation worse. Or she went along with the whole _Cleansing Ritual_ and Ruffnut being here.

Astrid merely sighed at that and rolled her eyes, before she finally reached under the linen towel, to swiftly kicking off her boots, before she pulled down her skirt, leggings and underwear in one move. She shivered a little, when the hot steam was finally reaching for her bare legs, but she liked the feeling of it a little.

"And now?" Astrid merely murmured, holding tightly with one hand onto the towel to prevent it from slipping down, while she reached with the other hand forward, in case something would be right in front of her, without her sensing it.

"Come here and sit and – hey! Ow! That's my face!"

Before Ruffnut had finished her sentence, Astrid had already poked the young woman's face with her fingers, coming too close to her.

"Erh...sorry!" Astrid quickly withdrew her hand immediately, stepped a little to the side and searched with her hand something to sit on. Which she found and sat on it with shaking knees.

This whole situation was really too strange! Especially when her sticky arm touched by accident the one of Ruffnut – though she desperately hoped, that it really had been her arm!

How close was she sitting anyway to the other woman?!

"So...tell me – _Fearless Astrid Hofferson –_ how do you feel now, that you are about to marry our beloved Chief Hiccup? By tomorrow, you will be Chieftess of Berk – you know that?"

"Yeah...I know..." Astrid mumbled, but then shrugged. „And how shall I feel – I haven't won the fight and hadn't the chance to kil- er...to make Hiccup surrender!"

„Yep – he has gotten a pretty decent fighter. Especially when you think about the way he had been a total Loser about five years ago!"

Astrid suppressed the urge to ask, why Berk wasn't considering their chief now to be a 'Loser', too, since he was not as tall, muscular or bearded as many of the other men. Therefore she merely asked:

"Why five years ago?"

What else should Astrid do? They could sit in silence next to each other, which would certainly get boring very fast, or she would try to get along with Ruffnut, to get to know Berk and her...groom … a little bit more. To have a few advantages if needed.

Now Astrid felt the other young woman shrugging, before Ruffnut continued:

"Back then we were still fighting Dragons."

"You were?"

"Yep – Tuffnut and I have just started to learn how to fight them! But I was certainly the best of the whole class! And well, for Hiccup...he was not too good. Couldn't even lift a weapon or a shield!"

Ruffnut laughed a little at the small, scrawny Hiccup, who stood in the middle of the arena and had tried to fight. But she returned quickly to her story:

"What we did not know was, that Hiccup had been able to catch the Night Fury! He had knocked it from the sky with one of his many gadgets but when he had the chance to kill it – he just couldn't!"

"The Night Fury – it's Toothless – am I right?"

"Hush little one – let aunty Ruffnut tell you the story! So...where were I... ah yes – Hiccup had slowly become better and better at Dragon Training."

"But I thought, that he would not attack the dragons?!"

"He wasn't. He learned how to train them and how to fly on them. I mean – if it hasn't been him, who had defeated the _Red Death_ , then I would have taken on him with my bare hands!"

Astrid's eyes opened at shock and she turned her head towards Ruffnut – or at least where she thought Ruffnut would be sitting.

"A Red Death?! Hiccup defeated a Red Death?! T-the...the dragon?!" Astrid cleared her thoat a little – she didn't want to sound impressed after all! But – Hel, who was she kidding – she was absolutely impressed by this! It would take about twenty of her fellow tribesmen to defeat this kind of dragon and hearing that Hiccup had done it on his own, was really...amazing...

Yet, she somehow tried to doubt it.

"That can't be true! Nobody defeats _that_ dragon all alone! Especially not...Hiccup!"

„He did. Well – the others and I helped and I was definitely his biggest help in it, but in the end it had been Hiccup who flew on Toothless and _Bang and Bing_ nothing was left of the Red Death! Well – sure – Hiccup lost his leg while doing so but-"

"So...that's why the prostheses..." That would definitely explain, why no one of his tribesmen were seeing in him a cripple, but a warrior. Because he hadn't lost his leg in an accident (which she had assumed) but in battle.

"It was built by Gobber, but Hiccup improved it. Well – everything. He is constantly improving Toothless mechanical tail fin and his sword and his shield-"

"His sword?"

"The inflammable one. As of what I have heard, he used it against you..."

"And...he made it?"

"All by himself! He is working in the forge after all and knows how to work with metal and leather and all that stuff! What now – are you impressed? "

Although Ruffnut couldn't see her, Astrid shook her head immediately.

"No – I am not impressed! Not at all! I have just been wondering, how he got his hands on this...thing!"

"Yep – he made it! If you ask him kindly, he might forge something for you, too. Who wouldn't do that for their wife?"

Astrid clicked her tongue, leaning back, to sit more comfortably.

"Don't need that! I more like the reliability of a normal axe!"

"If you say so..."

Astrid did not know, how to feel about all of this or why Ruffnut was telling her all that. But it somehow felt _nice_ to have somebody talk to her, who wasn't only talking about the marriage and her responsibilities. It almost made her feel... _normal._

But Ruffnut when raised her voice again, Astrid could hear a mischievous smirk, that laid on her lips:

"So...and now for your responsibilities as a _wife_. I mean – at the _Cleansing Ritual_ , you talk about stuff like that! So...how about we start with his-"

 **A/N: New chapter and finally some Viking traditions. More of that in the next chapter :D I hope that you enjoyed it and as always thank you for all the comments, faves and alert notifications :D**

 **For the comments:**

 **Silvolde: Let's see what Ljóda still has in store. Also, yep, poor Hiccup, with everything that will follow...**

 **MysteryGirl111: Well, since this is already a Viking Wedding Tradion, I hope this already counts as a wedding chapter? :D  
**

 **Grima: Yep, at least there is one mature in this story ;D Also – going to have my plans for Drago and Ljóda (not too big, but smaller ones ;D)**

 **FixAstridFFS: Yep :D Thank you and I am glad, that you like it ;D**

 **hateme101: Time will come, where they prove themselves and Astrid will eventually see. And Ljóda...well...**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...maybe he should, but I probably thought, that Astrid (and Ljóda) would have come to their senses beforehand. Or maybe he should have tried to step in, when he noticed that Astrid had turned against his ideals and his future plans. But well, for Hiccup, I don't think, that he even would try to put through the act on their wedding bed (most of because he doesn't want to be killed...) And yes, something within him has died when he had faced Drago... And it will haunt him...**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah...this stupid logging in. I also have forgotten about it a few times ;D But don't worry about that :D And thank you for understanding ;D And you are right – Cleansing Ritual time. And it was Ruffnut in her Ruffnutty-way who tried to change Astrid's mind (though she more tried to humiliate her in the end with details about the upcoming wedding night...Poor Astrid there?)**

 **supersandman86: And yeah, that is basically a Cleansing Ritual, though the groom has to go through a little more (next chapter). And we will see about the aftermaths of the wedding :D**

 **Guest: I agree with you – I would rather fly than drink, but there is more to Hiccup's Cleansing Ritual :D**

 **Mariah: Haha – just regular Viking Traditions :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Uh? That sounds nice and kinda like the meaning of Dala in Hungarian. It always amazes me, that a word can have a total other meaning in another language. But sorry, no Wedding, yet ;D**

 **aaquater: I promise you, that Astrid's stubbornness is not infinite and with her mother out of the way, she might be a little more open to the Berkian traditions. (as maybe seen in this chapter ;D) And I am glad, that Ljóda makes sense to you, she will get a little more depth in a following chapter (17, if I don't change things ;D).**

 **sin97: Yep, she might change ;D And I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Rex: *coughing * Chapter 17 – Their Mothers ;D And I hope you will enjoy the Rituals :D**

 **Guest: I guess, that everybody else but Astrid and Hiccup are happy about the wedding. Well...apart from their Mothers, of course :D**

 **Guest: There will come eventually a attack, but just when the time calles for it. Don't want to spoil too much ;D And you had a interesting thought there. Hiccup should definitely think about a ranked weapon (apart from bow and arrow) there :D**

 **S. H: Yes, let's hope, that Hiccup will survive with Astrid living in there. And nobody is able to control Ljóda's mind, sadly ;D And little more about the tie to come :D**

 **Dominy Chilli: Thank you very very much :D I really try to keep up on Fridays and Sundays and I am glad, that for now I can keep up with that :D And yep – she will be trouble ;D I hope, that you enjoyed it :D**

 **FlameDragon14: It's not, I checked it :D Maybe your device had a loading problem with the chapter. I had that on my phone while reading ;D**


	17. His Cleansing

**His Cleansing**

He was twirling around, flying high and low, leaning close to his winged friend, while they soared through the endless sky over Berk.

It was a nice evening, filled with warm summery air, with the sun already descending to the ground and nowhere was a cloud to be seen.

Hiccup loved evenings like this one and even more he liked this feeling flying. This freedom and the way he wasn't bound to any responsibilities and duties. The way, in which he could just be himself – not less and not more.

And he knew, that Toothless loved it just as much.

It was like they were one – one in a strange dance, that only those two friends could understand.

Oh, how dearly Hiccup missed those flights. They have become rare, now that he was the Chief of Berk, but he enjoyed every second of it! And always would, no matter what would come. And now with the wedding, he hoped, that it would not prevent him any further from going of for a little flight.

Hiccup lifted his head a little, to look over to the sun, that was already half hidden behind the horizon, knowing, that it was about time to land.

He sighed at that, patted the head of his scaled friend.

"Okay Toothless – time is up! The guys are probably already waiting for me..." He mumbled, guiding his dragon to fly lower and lower, until they landed on the ground, just behind the Haddock house.

With a weary look, Hiccup looked at the wooden building, which would hold another resident, just when _Tomorrow_ would be over. It would not make this House feel like a home, again, just the way it did, when his father was still alive. It would probably more feel like a prison then...filled with sadness, anger and silence.

Toothless grumbled a little, when Hiccup still hadn't moved and was still sitting on his back.

"Oh – sorry, buddy! I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment..." And he wasn't lying.

When Hiccup got off of Toothless's saddle, his chest started to hurt again and a shaky breath escaped his lips. Well – looks like Astrid had hit him good there with her shield and every now and then it hurt, whenever he moved or breathed. And for his nose – Gothi tried to fix it – which brought back the tears in his eyes when he remembered her swift move with his nose between her fingers, With a crackling noise and a sharo pain she had brught it back into the right place. Then she had closed the wound on his forehead with a few stitches. It would probably stay as a ugly scar, but at least the old woman had cleaned and had took care of it. Gobber was right, after all – if the wound would have been infected, then things would have gotten even worse.

Toothless nudged his owner a little with his head, wanting him to finally go forward and inside the house. He was probably too eager to finally get some well-deserved fish, after this flight.

"Hey – you are not the one, who might get humiliated by a few stupid traditions and a few Thorston pranks!"

But with Toothless pushing against his legs even more, Hiccup had no other choice, but to step inside. At least the room was not as filled with people as he thought. Yes, he had really feared, that most of Berk's men would try to participate in these Rituals – a unnerving thought for the young Chief. But thankfully (or not so thankfully) there where only his friends already waiting for for him with anticipation grins on their faces. And he suddenly knew, he would not get away so easily.

Hel – why did Hiccup have the feeling, that they would enjoy those stupid traditions more than he would?!

"Ahh...Hiccup! Finally you are here~" Tuffnut said with a wide gesture of his arms, crossing the space between him and the young chief, to lay a friendly arm around Hiccup's shoulder. „We were waiting for you!"

"Yeah – you are five minutes late!" Snotlout agreed, now laying an arm around Hiccup's shoulder from the other side. "At least we were able to tell everybody else, that there was no need of even more people for these rituals! All of Berk would have been not so happy, with you were late!"

"So...it's only us!" Eret said gleefully.

"Guys...do we really need to do this... I mean – nobody of you is married yet! You are technically not even allowed to participate in my _Cleansing Ritual_!"

"And so is Ruffnut!" Fishlegs added, raising his finger and said in a wise tone: „But she thought it would be best, if she _helped_ your bride a little with her _Cleansing Ritual_!"

"So, my dearest cousin – since we are not allowed to participate in their little ' _Ladies Night'_ , it is an honor for us to spend the last remaining hours of your bachelor life with you!"

"Is it really a wise idea for Ruffnut to spend some time alone with that _maniac?_ " Hiccup mumbled, sounding unimpressed.

Eret shrugged. "Well, since they are in the bathing house and Astrid ran out of axes, Ruffnut might have a chance to survive it..."

"Or we will celebrate tomorrow also her funeral. Chicken has already practiced a song for this occasion!" said Tuffnut proudly.

"And don't worry, lad! Won't be too bad! Ya'll survive it, too!"

"...Thanks... And now what?! We ride to the caves and we bath there, while you try to tell me everything about my duties as a husband? Oh – and let me guess – after that you want me to get merciless drunk in the Great Hall?"

"Well – no! Not yet!" Fishlegs said, smiling widely, when Gobber stepped in, explaining:

"Though being a chief and before ya can be send of to be cleansed, ya are still considered as a boy, due to yer unmarried status-"

Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered a little at that, very well knowing, what Gobber was intending to say.

"Therefore ya must decent to the depths of death, to be reborn as a man!"

"Oh, Hiccup will definitely die, of he tries to lay a hand on Astrid in their wedding night..." Snotlout whispered mockingly.

The young chief on the other hand tried to ignore the reactions of his friends and rolled his eyes.

"Oh...how could I have forgotten about that part?!"

With that they lighted a few torches to light the way, when its getting darker and the little group left the house and walked straight through Berk, while other Vikings cheered at the young man, for finally becoming the man, he already was considered to be.

The young chief followed silently, while his friends sang songs about Thor and Odin, merciless fights and the sweet hands of young maidens to conquer. Toothless on the other hand, was a little too confused about _all_ of this, walking bravely next to Hiccup and has suddenly forgotten his beloved fish. The poor dragon was just too curious of what the night would hold for his owner.

Oh how he wished, he had never agreed to marry Astrid, now that he had to witness this horrible singing in all its glory. And now – not only his chest, nose and forehead were hurting, but also his ears, which would probably start to bleed, if they wouldn't stop soon.

But thankfully they arrived at their destination and with that they stopped singing.

"There we are!" Tuffnut announced happily.

"You know what you have to do?" Eret asked, while the young chief nodded, patting his dragon one last time on the head.

"Yeah – of course! I need to get down there, retrieve _a_ sword and come back to you..." 

"And then its time to celebrate!" Snotlout shouted.

They stood in front of a small house, made out of stone and closed by a heavy iron door. It was looked not far away from Berk, but was hidden safely by a few trees and bushes.

It was the entrance of the _Haddock Crypt_ , where all the bodily remains of his ancestors laid to rest.

"Not just any sword!" Gobber added suddenly and wisley, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. „Normally it is the sword of an ancestor, but since yer family is more found of fighting with axes and hammers, I decided to forge a new one for ya... Hope ya will like it..."

Hiccup nodded.

"Thank you..."

While his friends started to chant and cheer Hiccup's name, Toothless looked a little irritated by this.

"Don't worry, buddy. It will only take me a few minutes, until I get back up here. Have an eye on the others, okay?"

Toothless nodded, while the young chief reached for the iron door, letting it open with a loud _creak._ He stepped inside and saw a staircase, leading down into the darkness below.

Hiccup exhaled a deep breath, looking down in the complete darkness. Not that he was afraid of the dark – but he was a little unnerved to go down there all alone. There was just something unsettling about the thought, of walking through your ancestor's tombs, while its getting darker and darker outside.

„Here, boss!" Eret said, handing Hiccup one of the torches to light his way. The young man nodded at that, tried to smile a little, before he began to walk down the stairs.

„Good luck! And don't get bitten by a _Draugr_!" Tuffnut shouted behind him.

„A _Draugr_?! Don't be ridiculous! Those don't exist! It's a old Viking fairy tale!" Snotlout said

„ _Draugr's_ don't exist?! They are certainly as real as are trolls and gnomes – I tell ya that!" Gobber added.

Hiccup stopped for a moment, turning around on one step, though he was too deep already, to see his friends.

„It's not helping here, guys!" He shouted back, while the discussion above stopped.

„Sorry!" They merely said after a few minutes of silence.

Hiccup sighed, finally going down the stairs even more, until he soon reached its very end.

The torch in his hands wasn't helping much, but at least he could see about two feet ahead of him. There was just too much blackness in this crypt to be surrendered by just one torch. And – it really, _really_ wasn't the darkness, that bothered him – but the sheer amount of tombs and – even worse – the number of twisted corridors, that stretched for some time underneath the earth. Why in Hel did he need to have so many ancestor?! Wasn't one enough – or at least a smaller crypt?!

But trashing around or considering another way out wouldn't help this time – he knew that. And he would only be allowed to leave, if he finds this sword and brings it back to the surface – to undergo a symbolic death and to be reborn as a man, like so many young Viking men before him!

He clenched his free fist, before he started to carefully move forward – planning out the way to go. He would start from the left corridors and then slowly work his way towards the ones on the right. And just like that, he would be able to comb through all of them, not missing one out and to be able to find the sword!

Therefore – when he first had the chance to take one of four corridors, he did choose the one on the far left, scanning everything with his eyes, that past his way.

There were so many graves and coffins out of wood and stone. Decorated with pictures of gods, religious ornaments and runes, that stood for wealth, power and happiness.

Hiccup only knew a number of his anncestors by names and the things they had acomplished as their time as a chief. But it still amazed him to this day, that Berk had always had such great persons to lead them and help them, if needed. And he dearly wished, that one day, one of his heirs would back at him in the same, admiring way.

After he went left another time, he carefully stroke over the coffin to his left, which held the remains of his great-grandfather, stopping there for a moment.

He knew, that this place was doing something with his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Yet, standing there between the death, something gripped his heart and he slowly understood, why this would make him a _man_. Facing the death always changes you, and being so close to the death really changed him.

Just the way his father's death did.

He sighed a little at that – Stoick had died the death of a warrior and therefore Hiccup would have never the chance to bury him here. Therefore he had started to build his father's face out of stone, high above Berk, to have something to always remind him of this great warrior, man and father...

With a shaking hand Hiccup wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes, returning to his task, to search for the sword.

He did not know, for how long he was already down there in the _Haddock Crypt,_ but more and more he got used to it. Soon he had the corridors on his left finished and he worked his way to the right ones, carefully reading the inscriptions, whenever he found one, that was still readable.

It really was a inspirational journey. But suddenly:

" _Hhchaaa..."_

A strange noise, compared to a raspy breathing suddenly reached his ears and with a loudly beating heart, he turned around.

"Hello?!"

Nothing... Well, he couldn't see much, though his eyes got a little used to the darkness around him. But he couldn't see anything.

Had it been...his imagination?

He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see more and he thought, that he was able to see a small silhouette, not far away from him.

A little bit of panic gripped his heart, but he tried to chuckle nervously.

"Oh Tuffnut? Really? Are you trying to play a Draugr?! It's not your best prank!"

Hiccup shook a little his head. How could his friend believe, that he would fall for a disguise a a half-dead body! Not very original!

But what Hiccup confused a little, was the fact, that his friend wasn't moving. Just standing still – not even complaining, that he was caught.

"Ah – okay. Not Tuffnut. Eret? Really? He got you to play along in one of his pranks?"

Still no answer.

"F-Fishlegs...? Snotlout?"

Hiccup gulped heavily and he had probably gotten very pale by now, slowly stepping backwards.

"O-okay...so...if this really _might_ be a real Draugr – then you belong to my family! And as that you should not haunt me or anything, because – hey – I am the only heir of Clan Haddock left!

While backing away more and more, he suddenly had the feeling, that this _thing_ was coming closer and closer.

Hiccup closed his eyes, recalling to himself, that _Draugrs_ are not real, and that there was nothing to fear about and that there definitely was a logical explanation for it and – _Oh by Thor, there was something at this back!_

While Hiccup's mind was messing with him, he had himself pressed against the nearest wall, his torch held high in front of him. And still _it_ was coming closer and closer to him and finally stepped into the light-

It was the old Gothi.

Hiccup could only stare at the old woman, a little irritated and shocked, that he would see the old woman down here.

"G-Gothi?!" He merely gasped in shock, while she smiled a little at him, before she started to scribble something in the dust to their feet with her staff.

While she did that, Hiccup gripped his heart, trying to calm himself and chuckled a little at his stupidity of believing that _Draugrs_ were actually alive. He should have known better!

But then, he crouched down, holding the torch above their heads, to read, what the old woman is writing.

"Ah...now I understand..." He mumbled, reading, that she only was following a old ritual to summon luck upon the Haddock family and the upcoming connection. And he smirked a little at the last words she wrote. "Yeah...with a wife like Astrid, I definitely will need that!"

Gothi nodded a little, before she straightened herself again, pointing to a corridor on the right. Then she nodded, before she turned left, to vanish into the darkness.

Hiccup laughed a little at the quirky behavior of the old woman and even without asking he knew, that she would find the way out without a problem. She was Gothi after all!

For some time he looked into the corridor she had left in, then he turned towards the right, wondering, if she had just showed him the way.

Was he even allowed to follow her advice, since he had to go through this Ritual all alone? But...who would know about it in the end? And who would complain anyway?

Hiccup merely shrugged, before he followed the corridor, looking left and right in hope to finally find the sword – which he soon found at the end of the way, leaning against the wall with a little note around its hilt.

He was drawn to the weapon automatically, sensing, that this must be the sword that Gobber had been talking about. It was far too new for a place like this and to belong here, down in the crypt.

With steady fingers reached for the note, bringing it together with the torch close to his face to be able to read it. It probably was some congratulation, that he found it but – no... this was not Gobber's handwriting.

It was Stoick's...

His father had written those runes, some time before he had died!

Hiccup's heart stopped for a minute upon noticing that, only staring at the words, but not quite reading them.

Something gripped his heart, understanding, _why_ Gobber had this sword forged. He understood, why this was so special and why he would like it!

Because it had been supposed to be a gift from his father!

 _'Gobber – forge a sword worthy of my son! He is the pride of Berk and will be a good chief. It needs to be finished, when he becomes chief! - Stoick!'_

As always Stoick hadn't lost many words, but those few alone made Hiccup very happy, letting him know, how much he had been loved by this man. A wise chief and a good father.

His father...

Knowing, that it had been his assignment for Gobber to make a sword only for him, it would be an honor to carry this sword. Because the young chief knew, that from this point on, he would always have his father with him.

"Thanks, Dad..." he murmured, when he had put the note in his pocket to keep it, reaching for the sword – which really was a nice sword, ornamented with dragons at the hilt, that even looked like Toothless (as far as he could tell in the light of his torch).

It really warmed his heart.

And suddenly the darkness around him, the looming corridors and the treat of the upcoming wedding were forgotten, feeling a little more safe now. And a little more honored to be a Chief – the Chief his father has always seen in him.

 **A/N: So, a little more Viking traditions and a little on Viking myths. I hope you enjoyed, although it isn't holding the 'actual cleansing' (which would basically be the same like Astrid's).**

 **And for the comments.**

 **Grima: Harhar – maybe? ;D**

 **supersandman86: If Hiccup gets to know about Astrid's cooking skills, then he surely would leave Berk! Have my plans for that though ;D And lets just hope, that they eventually start to get to know each other a little ;D**

 **hateme101: Thank you :D I am glad, that you liked the Ruffnuty-ness in the last chapter ;D**

 **Guest: Yeah...I figured that 20 men were a little too few to defeat a Red Death. Let's go with 200 then ;D**

 **Silvolde: Thank you, I am glad, that you enjoyed it :D Also I am glad, that you guys are able to see the development (I have promised early on ;) ) I tried to archive, though there is more to come :D**

 **cosmicblader12: I also love the friendship, though it could have shown even more for my taste :D**

 **Mariah: Thank you and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. More Rituals to come ;D But no, Ljóda won't escape, without saying too much ;D**

 **Lightgiver: And she will learn even more ;D**

 **CajunBear73: I also think, that Ruffnut is able to get anywhere she wants. Sneaky Ruffnut it is ;D And maybe it is also Ruff, who gets Astrid to become more opened for Berk and its ways. Though she needs to withstand a few embarrassing talks. That for sure... And well... its not too packed for Hiccup, since the guys uninvited everybody else XD Mhmm...haven't thought about Mildew and for now (since he isn't fitting anywhere in my plans) he won't appear – but I won't promise too much on that.**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I first thought to have Valka there, too, but she is too cautious about Astrid in my eyes. And I wanted Ruffnut to go through with the whole 'first friend of Berk' plan, though it is still a pretty far way to go. Astrid will after this surely be embarred to her bones (or try to scalp the poor Ruffnut). And yep, this were a few Rituals for Hiccup to go. And Hakon had to keep an eye on Ljóda. She might have been guarded by a few guards, but better he should stay near her, too. And Tuff and Snotlout? Those two got absolutely drunk in the end. Poor guys ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: They might become friends sooner or later ;D And it sure would help Astrid in the end :D And for Tuff to sneak there would be absolutely fantastic! Why haven't I thought about that?! But maybe he just didn't want to see his sister naked... But the guys totally twisted the tradition, so** _ **only**_ **they could go. ;D**

 **Guest: But would it be a honorable death? Just wondering ;D And I am also sure, that Hiccup would have downplayed his victory against the Red Death. He just isn't a guy who takes all the glory for himself. And about the Read Death could be true, that there are only rumors about them in her tribe. Like the thought of it :D Thank you very much and hope you enjoyed this one, too ;D**

 **Guest 12: Thank you, but I guess that everything beyond the end of the last chapter would have upped the rating of the fic from T to M and I would like it (for now) at this point. ;)**

 **S. H: Good question there...There never really was a explanation about their language skills, were there? :O**

 **: Yeah...wanted to have the contrast between those two again. But since there was absolutely no chance that Ruffnut could be at Hiccup's Cleansing, this was the only way to humiliate – er – make somebody happy. And I guess that Ruff here is really in need of a female friend...**

 **hiccstrid105: Sorry...still no wedding. But don't worry – soon ;D**

 **aaquater: I like your thought there and it surely is the way you stated! And maybe they will end up that way... And the vulnerable Astrid without an axe (and clothes) is absolutely more opened to everything – though I am sure, that Astrid would be able to take out Ruff in a hand-in-hand-combat within seconds. But with nothing left on her body she can be her inner self, though there are still a few barriers to conquer... Also – nah – don't think that Ruff would be second in class. This is just Ruff, trying to make herself look super cool in front of the Hunter-Valkyrie ;D I guess that runner-up would have been Fishlegs, because he is one of the more mature ones of the bunch and has huge dragon knowledge. At least I think so ;D**

 **Rex: There will be a time where she learn about the Edge and Drago ;D Also – yeah – from this point on we talk about at least 200 men to defeat a Red Death. I have been a bit very over optimistic here ;D**

 **BT-7274: Thank you very much and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter ;D**

 **ConquererOfDragons: Yep, have been too optimistic here ;D 200 people its then and it is also possible for the Hunter Tribe to have never seen one in real before.**


	18. Their Mothers

**Their Mothers**

Ljóda pressed her lips a little tighter together and raised her eyebrows, together with her chin, a little higher. She held her hands folded in front of her, standing tall and proud in the middle of Berk's forge. She did not want to be here, but had been forced by Hakon, in order to get the last preparations for their daughter done.

"Ah...wait...I only wanna give it a little finishing polish..." she heard Gobber murmur and therefore she sighed and rolled her eyes. Why in Hel was it taking him so long? All she wanted, was to get the little item and get back to their ship, before one of those annoying Berkians would try to engage her in a conversation. And she absolutely did not want that!

And yet, it was the day of the sacred goddess Frigga and therefore the day had already arrived. _That_ treated day, she had always feared would eventually arrive. A day that had always haunted her in her dreams, even though she hoped, that it would never come.

But now it had come and it felt like drowning in the deep, dark sea, being dragged to the dephts of Hel itself.

Ever since her own wedding day, she had promised herself, that she would never – _ever –_ allow her own daughter to be married of in a political marriage. But sadly – no – this promise had been broken by her own husband and she is now left in imprisonment like a thief by a few of her _own_ guards and without another option left to help her daughter out of it. They would follow her every step, if Hakon wasn't around and would report every word she spoke to somebody else. It was frustrating beyond words! And worse – it was a betrayal to her as the Chieftess of Hranafall and the Hunter Tribe!

But now and in the end, all her works against the will of her husband were of no use and the day had arrived - it was Astrid's and Hiccup's wedding day and Berk was already buzzing with life, preparing the last things for the big celebration, that will be held later that day. Their _Cleansing Rituals_ were held. Astrid's _Kransen_ had been stored in the little casket she had given her. And as Ljóda hoped, it would never emerge again. She did not wish for a grandchild, especially not from the seed of a Haddock! But from what she has heard, Hiccup had also been very successful within the tombs of his ancestors, retrieving a sword and has fulfilled his own Cleansing.

And now- Ljóda felt like vomiting, already thinking about _all_ of it. How she would need to leave Astrid _here_ in this filthy hole with a bunch of nasty, winged monsters and a crippled husband, that would _never_ be able to hold up against the young woman. Ljóda did not want to think of all the things, that Hiccup would do to her beautiful Valkyrie of a daughter, but she already had something in her mind to prevent the upcoming wedding night – especially now that the held the cushion in her hands, that would help her in her mission... 

But for now she looked over tho the old smith of the Berk tribe, who still wasn't finished, with the treat of the wedding coming closer and closer as a way of a indescribable doom.

It was just like the day, she had been wed to Hakon.

Oh how she hated her husband for particularity everything! Hating him, ever since she had got to know him, meeting him first, just a few days before their wedding. Hating him during the ceremony, kissing her in front of everybody, though she did not want to. And even worse - during the wedding night.

Hating him, when he got her pregnant, though she was able to dearly love the result of it.

There never had been love. Not once. Only disgust and repugnance. Even more now, that he made Astrid _do_ all the things of a worthy wife, too, when the day is over.

"Ahh..., it's finished." Gobber suddenly announced, lying the little object of gold and silver on a velvety cushion, that Ljóda had in her hands.

"There. I hope the _bride_ will like it..."

Ljóda merely nodded, taking the cushion, without looking at the _ring,_ that laid on it, turning around to leave.

The guards closely followed her, trying her to get her the fastested way back to the ship.

"Ah, Chieftess Ljóda!"A calm and friendly voice suddenly called, just as the woman had left the forge.

It was Valka, the mother of her oh so hated son in law and she, too, had a cushion in her hands, though it was still empty.

"I hadn't been able to see you since yesterday, when the fight had been over..."

"You mean – when you and _my_ husband betrayed this dumb tradition, calling it to be over?"

Valka merely blinked, but then nodded, unsure of what to say.

Ljóda hated it, when people were trying to hide the truth, pretending otherwise! If it hadn't been for Valka, then Astrid for sure had been able to kill Hiccup and this little wedding would have been called of!

Already boiling in anger, the Chieftess of the Hunter Tribe snapped at Valka:

"You know, what is funny – that a woman, who has been thought to be dead for twenty years, is still considered as the head of the family, when her husband died! But a wife, that had stayed for many years with her husband despite _everything_ has absolutely no saying in the fate of her only daughter! No saying in the alliance, the pact or this forced wedding!"

"Ljóda..." Valka sighed and lowered her gaze for a moment."..., Calling the fight to be a tie was the best solution for everybody. Hiccup and Astrid can be now considered as equals... With that your daughter will have a high rank with our best warriors and all of Berk will consider her as worthy as the new Chieftess...If we had stated it to be _just_ over, then everybody would have had questions and would have started to doubt the alliance and wedding, due to a possible degradation of Hiccup as our Chief..."

"Then let them doubt it! As if Astrid would like that...being a warrior of a tribe of weaklings, that hide behind their pets! And as if Hiccup can be considered as a honorable Chief! He is a weakling, who hides behind a few stupid gadgets! Those are just empty words!"

"Dragons are not just our pets, Ljóda. And I am sure that Astrid will eventually understand, that-"

"She will do nothing, but stay away from this craziness!"

Both women were staring at each other, while the guards tried to get Ljóda away from the Berkian woman and to hurry her to the ship. But the Chieftess of Hranafall refused, even pushing away a hand of one guard.

"You don't know, how lucky you are, Valka! Married to the man you love! Accepted by the people of your island! Having a say in this _alliance_! Having your husband die a honorable warrior-death, while mine refuses every fight altogether, hiding in hope, that one day a miracle will help it's pitiful tribe!"

"Hakon knows, that it is wise to change things for Hranafall and for _your_ tribe. You – as his wife – should be happy about that! Happy, that your tribe will be more safe and happy in the future with the help of dragons."

"My tribe? _My tribe_?! Oh Valka..." Ljóda laughed with fury in her voice, shaking rapidly her head at those stupid words, that came out of her ignorant lips, "... _My_ tribe is dead! Killed by those monsters you so dearly protect! Eradicated without one of our many alliance partners stepping in to help! Without Hakon even sending of one of his ships!"

"There might have been an explanation to that and-"

"No! He just wanted to save his own ass! That my parents – Astrid's grandparents - died from that attack did not matter. And now...the life of our own daughter doesn't matter, either, because the alliance is more important than her!"

In silence both women stood there, facing each other. Valka looked at Ljóda with shock on her lips and tears in her eyes. Ljóda on the other hand was breathing heavily, baring her teeth at the Valka. The two guards at her side were only looking with sad and confused looks at each other – unsure of what to do.

Normally Ljóda wouldn't have told Valka about her island – or even her parents. She hated them – both of them. With her father trying to make her the perfect little wife, being obedient to every wish a man would make. Giving her no weapon to fight with. Beating her, whenever she tried to be different to his expectations. Her mother on the other hand only stood by, accepting, how he treated her. Accepting, when he announced the wedding to Hakon. Accepting that an unknown man would do outspoken things with her.

Ljóda never wanted that for her own daughter and has always hoped, that she would never give birth to a little girl. On Hranafall she had trained for that – being stronger, than her own father had ever wanted her to be, to pass on this legacy to her daughter in hope for a better life.

And eventually she did – and she did her best to make a pure blooded warrior out of her.

"What is a life you can't decide about? Nothing! I gave everything I had for Astrid and now – in the end – it won't matter." Ljóda hissed, clenching the pillow tightly with her hands. "Berk will eventually see, what my daughter _is_ really capable of! Just you wait!"

"Chieftess Ljóda..." one of the guards murmured, tugging carefully at her arm, to get her moving. "We need you to get back to the ship, or else we have to report it to Chief Hakon."

Ljóda sighed, before smiling bitterly at the other woman.

"Sorry for that, but I need to follow my _wifely_ duties and responsibilities. I guess, that you don't even know, that I am talking about since _your_ husband died and due to your long absence – _Dragon Lady!"_

With that Ljóda finally turned around, following the guards towards the haven and towards their ship, but stopped after a few steps.

She turned halfway around, rising he chin, casting Valka a hateful glance.

"Oh how I wish, that more than _one_ Haddock had died by the hands of the mighty Drago Bludvist!"

And with those words she left, leaving the poor mother of the groom with a shocked and sad look on her face behind.

 **A/N: So...made this chapter a bit different to show more of Ljóda than usual. Hope you enjoyed it. And for the next chapter – the thing you guys have been waiting for ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: But please don't. I will try my best to finish this :) But don't worry, I sometimes need to look up the most easiest words to translate ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yes, I really wanted to show, that Stoick really belived in his son and saw the awesome chief that he is. And yes – eventually this sword is a symbol of Hiccup's legacy, that he will pass down to every heir – though he right now doesn't want one of that kind ;D**

 **Grima: Yep ;D Rewriting some but eventually the wedding is finished ;D**

 **Mariah: That would absolutely interesting ;D**

 **S. H: Yeah. Felt that Stoick should have one last moment with his son. And I hope, that you will get one day your own account :D**

 **Guest: Yep, he should modify it – or hold it as a symbol as a special bond between him and his father :D And we will get rest of what had happened during the Cleansings in the next chapters. Just casual mother stuff in this one ;D**

 **aaquater: It will probably help him :D And yeah – you are right. And now I totally think, that it would have been Tuff in his craziness, who would have won ;D Would love to see that. XD**

 **Vivi-ntvg: And I hope now there is more reason in Astrid's behavior than before :D And I hope, that you found this chapter just as interesting :D**

 **Silvolde: Next chapter ;D**

 **Kal: I don't know, if its possible to defeat a Red Death or not :O Maybe with all Tribes standing together as one it might be possible...**

 **Rex: Thank you very much and I am glad, that you enjoyed it :D**

 **Guest: And I thank you :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I am sorry for that, when I searched for Viking Wedding Traditions I found this part of the male Cleansing and I thought it would nicely fit in and then it developed into the last moment with a reminder of his dad and yeah... I tried my best, but I am sure, that there are always ups and downs in a story. Try to get more ups again ;D But I hope that this one was more enjoyable to you :D**

 **SpiritofFireHS: Thank you very much and I also like my OTP's thrown into stuff like that, which they have to go through together to be happy in the end and when I first saw the trailer for the third HTTYD I really wanted to write this (eventually I had this in my mind for some time now). I hope, that you enjoyed this, too :D**


	19. Their Wedding

**Their Wedding**

Hiccup fiddled nervously with the clasp of his heavy, a little bit stinky, old cloak, that felt a little too wide for his shoulders. After all – it had belonged to his father, who had been taller than him and always had broad shoulders, even on his and his mother's wedding day. Toothless looked nervously at him, cooing sadly, when Hiccup locked eyes with his beloved reptile.

If only his friend could help him this time...

And yet he wondered why did he feel this way – this nervousness? He didn't even love _his_ bride and didn't even wish for her to be on this island. But...that was, what a Chief had to do to keep his people save.

"I feel pretty dumb..." He mumbled to himself, when he had been finally able to close the ornamented clasp around his neck, before he straightened the festive, dark green tunic a little more.

"Well, and you look dumb, too!" Snotlout said, trying to mock his cousin with a big grin and pointed at the oversized cloak.

Hiccup only raised his eyebrows at that.

"Thanks... But don't have high hopes – you are still not allowed to marry Astrid."

"Boo – that is really unfair!"

"You should be happy about that, Snotlout!" Eret stepped in, handing Hiccup _his_ sword, he had picked up in the _Haddock Crypt,_ which the young chief immediately put in the leather scabbard, he had already fastened around his hip. "I mean – we don't know, what Astrid is _all_ capable of, but at least, Hiccup can keep up to it."

"Yeah...Hiccup, you totally should keep an eye on Astrid." Fishlegs added, a cautious tone added to his voice.

"Oh I promise, that I totally will keep an eye on her! After all, I won't underestimate her!" Hiccup pointed at the scar on his forehead. "She already taught me a lesson I won't forget."

"Yeah – but at least you can be happy, that she did not absolutely disfigure you." Ruffnut said, while Tuffnut agreed in saying and pointing at his sister:

"Yeah. The scar looks good on you, but look at her face. A scar like that would have made her at least acceptable!"

Before Ruffnut had the chance to launch at her brother, Hiccup stepped in.

"How comes, that you even survived a meeting with her? I mean... You were unarmed at the bathing house!"

"Maybe she is a ghost!" Tuffnut said, but when Ruffnut hit him straight in the face, landing him on the ground, he added: "Nope – she is no ghost! I totally felt that!"

Ruffnut grinned smugly at the other men, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I am no ghost, because she was not able to hit me with anything! Well...she tried to scalp me, when I tried to introduce her to her _wifely_ duties, but thankfully survived that due to her towel that slipped from her body and-"

"She was naked?!" Snotlout squealed in glee, nearly jumping up and down in joy like a small child on Snoggletog.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at that in annoyance.

"Nope you idiot, I couldn't see her, since there was too much steam! But I guess, that she really has a problem with her being seen in her _birth suit_. She is absolutely prude and I know who won't be able to-"

"Ah, thank you for your report about _that_!" Hiccup said hastily, raising his hands for Ruffnut to stop talking. After all, he had enough about that, when they were at his _Cleansing Ritual –_ which was more of a joke from the guys, and somehow still had a humiliating feel to it, getting to know _everything_ , that a man could do to please a woman – though he wondered, where they had these information from. Never mind – Hiccup did not want to know that! But their friendly advises got even more, when they had returned to the Great Hall to drink – with every jug emptied, the situation and the _dirty_ talks about his wedding night were getting worse and worse.

The female Thorston twin grinned happily about that and nodded proudly.

That was when a knock suddenly interrupted the light mood and everybody looked towards the entrance with some fear – as if this really was the day of their friends funeral.

"Yes?" Hiccup said, trying to sound confident. „You may enter..."

The door opened and to their surprise a few people at once entered – so many that Hiccup nearly would have lost track by them.

First came Gobber, who sang a happy, but old wedding song, sounding far too cheerful about the upcoming ceremony, holding something wrapped in his hands, which he laid on the dining table.

Then there was Valka, who walked as well to the table, to lay a cushion on it, that seemed to hold something on its center. She then hurried towards her son, smiling warmly, as she tugged at his cloak and tunic, before she wiped away some invisible dust from his shoulder. Hiccup immediately noticed the sorrowful look in her eyes and when she hugged him tightly she whispered:

"We need to talk as soon as possible!"

But he was not able to ask about what she needed to talk so urgently, when he suddenly had been torn from her arms and trapped into another tight hug again.

He had to cough a little, and he held his breath, since his rips started to burn again, still very bruised from yesterday's fight.

"Brother!", yet the young man, who hugged him so tightly said, letting go of him to pat both his cheeks with his hands.

"Nice to see you, too, Dagur!" Hiccup mumbled, before Dagur embraced him once again, just as tightly, which made his friends snicker behind him and his rips burn even more with agony.

"I have already heard, that your dear bride is more of the feisty ones. But don't worry, if you need a few advises, then you can come to me and ask me. Women can have a tough shell sometimes. But to crack them open can be worth it in the end it!"

"Ah...thanks?" Hiccup nervously said, who really had enough advises the past night. But he was nonetheless happy, that Dagur was here with him. After all they have been through, it really feels good to have a good friend such as Dagur at his side.

Finally Dagur let go of him and so the young Chief was able to greet Dagur's wife, who had a visible _bump_ beneath her tight leather armor, but was still very much shining with beauty.

"Mala..." Hiccup greeted friendly and with a slight smile, while still having a friendly arm from Dagur around his shoulders, trying to not look on her belly for too long, since dark thoughts of his own inescapable heir to come were trying to cloud his mind even more. But deep down, he felt nonetheless happiness for his old friends and was very glad, that they made it despide their upcoming parenthood. "I see, that you are expecting. Congratulations on that!"

Dagur laughed happily at that, patting his _brother_ on the back, while the others also started to congratulate.

"How far are you?" Fishlegs asked happily, while Hiccup could hear Ruffnut mumble, that she merely thought, that Mala had eaten too much – which of course earned her an evil glare from the Queen.

"We will be blessed in about four moons." Mala said with a firm, yet friendly voice, Dagur now letting go of Hiccup to get to his wife, stroking affectionately her belly with a big, proud grin.

"Yeah, and little Daggi will be the pride the Defenders of the Wing and the Berserkers. And we will teach him everything he needs to know!" Dagur said, his voice already taking shape of baby talk.

"He? How do you know its a he!" Snotlout wondered out loud.

"Parents sometimes just know..." Valka answered for the two, casting Hiccup a motherly, warm smile. „We did know, too..." 

"Yeah, and guess who is off to babysit the little one!" Another voice suddenly said and now Heather, who had stayed in the background for some time, stepped up to Hiccup, hugging him tightly, too. "I am sorry for your upcoming wedding. Gobber and Valka told us about the bride, when we arrived."

When they parted Hiccup looked at his female friend, shrugging merely and tried to cast her a confident smile.

"Ah..., don't worry. I plan to make a new rider out of her. And there probably could have been worse out there!"

"Yeah... and she had been kinda nice to me, when we were all alone. You would have liked her, too. Getting to know that crazy girl from the Hunter Tribe!"

"I am not sure about that..." Heather voiced skeptically towards Ruffnut. "And you really need to marry her?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...no way out..." 

There was some silence between the group of people that ha gathered in the Haddock house and nervous glances were shared. Especially Valka looked very restless, as if she had something on her mind to say.

"Well..." Gobber then said all the sudden, trying to break the tension that was between them and he walked over to the table, were he had rested a strange object, hidden beneath a blanket. "Since the wedding is about to start soon, its time for yer last preparations..."

And with that he unwrapped a heavy battle axe, for Hiccup to carry as a blessing of the great god Thor. Hiccup knew, that this was just another tradition to follow. Also – it had been a spare axe of his father and yet something else, that he could carry on this day in honor of this great man.

All the while Astrid got ready, too.

She stood with a heavy beating heart in the middle of the cabin on her father's ship, looking with a sad and wary expression out the window and towards the endless horizon.

Her hands hang loosely to her side, while she felt completely defeated and exposed of what to come.

But no – she would not cry. She promised that herself and even though she felt like shedding tears, she stayed strong and instead bid her lip.

"There you go..." Ljóda suddenly behind her murmured, when she had finished the bindings of her wedding dress, which somehow felt a little too tight for the young woman. And yet – it felt so right and added up to the feeling of her captivity of an unbreakable system.

"You look beautiful, my daughter..." the older woman said, as she walked around Astrid, admiring the sight of her only child.

Astrid merely looked down at herself, but said nothing, before she looked over to the mirror at the other side of the room. Yes – she guessed, that she looked kind of acceptable for an occasion like this, with a long, dark red dress, that had a nice ornamented, golden hem, bindings in the back and held it together on her shoulders with heavy, golden clasps, that had, due the dress being sown on Berk, dragons on them. Her arms mere mostly bare, apart from a certain length of loose fabric that hang from her shoulder clasps, down the back of her arms, which was enough to hide them completely in it. And long enough to drag it behind her. For her hair – which still very much _horrified_ her, seeing it all down and without her _Kransen –_ it was carefully combed by her mother, with some smaller braids intertwining into each other, adorn with freshly picked flowers. But sadly...from now on she was not allowed to ever wear it in a braid again, as a sign of her married status...

That was one thing, that Ruffnut made absolutely clear the night before – that also on Berk this tradion is followed, for every woman to show her down after the wedding. This was of the many things she said – though she clearly exaggerated about her wifely duties, letting her want to scalp the young woman for trying to humiliate her.

But in the end it really had felt nice to have somebody to talk to. And Astrid nearly had called it 'fun'.

Astrid merely nodded, not quite knowing what to say or what to feel.

Ljóda merely cupped her daughter's cheek, sensing the distress of the young woman, smiling sadly at her. She still had so many things to say – so many thoughts and ideas to share, but she couldn't. Guards were standing by the door, with their backs towards the two women, to catch every try of Ljóda and Astrid to further prevent the wedding.

Therefore she let go of Astrid's cheek and went over to the table, that was in the middle of Astrid's cabin, getting the crown, she had woven from straw and flowers, placing it on Astrid's head, carefully stroking back a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Then she again walked towards the table, once again looking towards the guards, to be sure, that they wouldn't turn around, again, before she lifted up the cushion, that held the ring on it.

"For you to see – one of the two wedding rings you and Haddock will wear." Ljóda said, holding the cushion in front of Astrid, until the young woman took the little item in her hands, to look at it carefully.

"Sure..." Astrid murmured, seeing the little dragon head with the dark red jewel on it. „...a dragon..."

"This one you will give Hiccup during the ceremony."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"And let me guess – mine will have a dragon head on it, too?"

"Maybe..." Ljóda answered with a mysterious voice, before – checking on the guards one last time – she went to her knees in front of Astrid, which made the young woman raise her eyebrows in wonder at the strange behavior.

Ljóda on the other hand put one finger on her lips to indicate, that the young woman should stay quiet, on which Astrid only nodded. Then the Chieftess of the Hunter tribe revealed a hidden pocket within the cushion – which she had prepared only moments, before she had went to Astrid to prepare her for the wedding, telling the guards, to wait a moment in front of her room, so nobody would notice it.

It this little pocket, which was so perfectly hidden behind the seam of the cushion, was a short dagger – almost a knife.

Astrid immediately felt her heart beating fast upon seeing that, while Ljóda took the little weapon and reached for the hem of Astrid's dress to pull it up to her tight, fastening the knife with a strap of clothing, she had hidden with it.

The young woman knew exactly what her mother wanted her to do with the knife – using it on Hiccup, when nobody else was seeing it. On the wedding night, when they were alone. And then? Probably fleeing towards her mother, so they finally could escape.

Astrid nodded, while Ljóda got back up, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, while she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I wish you the best luck for your _marriage..."_ she said loudly, so that also the guards could hear it perfectly. "You really are a beautiful bride!"

"Thank you, mother..." the young woman answered, just as a loud knock echoed through the little cabin and only a moment later, it was Hakon, who entered, with a wide grin on his lips.

"It is time!" the tall chief said, walking past the guards and straight towards his daughter, to admire her. "And you, my daughter, must be the most beautiful bride of them all!"

Ljóda merely rolled her eyes and stepped aside, for Hakon to walk over to his daughter, who reached for her cheek in fatherly affection, smiling proudly at her. And Astrid – somehow – smiled because of this, too.

"You make this old man very proud!", he whispered, before he reached for the old sword on his hip, pulling it out of the scabbard, holding it in front of him.

"You know this, don't you?"

Astrid nodded. "It's the sword of our ancestors, first worn by Styr Hofferson the Ruthless..."

"My daughter...carry this on your wedding and the blessing of our ancestors will with you and will be carried on to your children."

Before he untied the scabbard from his hip, he put back this sacred weapon in its leathery protection and gave it over to his daughter for her to carry.

Immediately Astrid bound it around her hips, the sword nearly disappearing within the folds of her dress.

"Are you ready, my dearest Warrior Princess?"

Yes, she could have stated, that she wasn't and never would, but she knew, that trashing around and fighting her father wouldn't help anymore. Nor did she want that – she was too tired of it.

Therefore she exhaled heavily, before she nodded.

"I am..."

"Perfect..." Hakon whispered, telling his guards to guide them towards were the ceremony would be held.

And so, both – bride and groom – walked with heavy steps towards their wedding. It felt, as if it was their execution, not their wedding day. Loosing their freedom, while winning so much for their beloved Tribes.

Hiccup's friends and his mother followed closely, joking and chatting, as if this was a normal day ind a desperate try to cheer their Chief up. Toothless tried to nuzzle his hand every now and then as a sign of comfort. Astrid's parents and their guards were far too quiet, not even saying a word.

And as soon as they had reached the center of Berk, were a spacious place was found, were normally were markets and little stalls located, they found now a big arc out of wood, ornamented with runes for the gods blessings and for a happy and fruitful marriage. Above their heads stretched long garlands from flowers, casting a few shadows to the ground and people below.

And there were many – every member of the Hooligan tribe must be here, waiting for the ceremony and the moment, that their beloved chief would finally become a worthy husband with a beautiful and strong wife.

As soon as they had reached the crowd, the two saw each other and stopped for a moment to take in the sight of each other, amazed, that they have looked so different from when they last saw them yesterday on their fight, while still looking all the same.

Seeing Hiccup in the far too wide cloak, with the sword and the axe on his side somehow reminded Astrid of what a good fighter the young chief was and was reminded, that he had been able to hold up against her during battle, since he didn't try to underestimate her. Something no other man had ever done, though it really did not look that way, when she first had seen his slim frame and his prosthetic leg.

And Astrid looked in Hiccup's eyes really and utterly beautiful in this long dress and with her hair down and for a moment he forgot, that she was a ruthless warrior, loving to kill dragons. And the sword on her side really reminded him of her strength and that he should from now on accept, that she would always be at his side.

For a few moments both stood like that, looking at each other, unsure of what to think, say or to do.

It had been Gobber, who was the first to reach the arch, waiting for the young pair to finally reach him, their friends and families gathered close by. Even Toothless walked loyaly towards them, though he eyes Astrid dangerously. Both their mothers had the cushions in their hands, on which the wedding rings of the young couple laid.

With beating hearts and anticipated whispers around them, they both tore their eyes from the other and walked forward, stopping a few feet away from the old, Berkian smith, who widely and joyously smiled at the couple.

"I...I am really sorry, that it _needs_ to be this way..." Hiccup murmured, his eyes darting around to make sure, that nobody else was hearing his words, that were only meant for this young woman.

"As if..." Astrid whispered back, making Hiccup growl a little in annoyance, but stopped, when she added, this time with a far softer tone: "...I am sorry, too..."

With sadness both looked at each other, before their hands reached for the other, clasping them tightly together and lacing their fingers.

That was the moment, when Gobber raised his loud and booming voice:

"Dear people – I am happily announcing the wedding between those two people – the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the daughter of Chief and Chieftess Hakon and Ljóda Hofferson of the Hunter Tribe from Hranafall – Astrid Hofferson."

The people cheered.

Hiccup tried his best to hide his shaking hands with laying his free on the hilt of the sword, while he squeezed Astrid's a little tighter. The young woman on the other hand hoped, that he wouldn't notice how sweaty and cold her fingers were and therefore squeezed back just as tightly.

"Many Vikings before those two have already bond in marriage, as it is sacred and protected by our dearest goddess Frigga. We shall pray for a moment for her blessing, so the marriage of those two will be long, happy and fruitful..."

Everybody around them lowered their heads, praying for Frigga. Hiccup could clearly hear Astrid's shaking breath in that moment and, without thinking again, he stroked with his thumb over her finger, as if he wanted to tell her, that she should not fear any possible, _male lusting_ from him _,_ since he would never do things to her, only to ensure, that this marriage would be ' _fruitful_ '.

"Don't worry about that..." he whispered as softly as he could, but since she didn't react on his words, he merely thought, that she hadn't heard his words.

"And so-" Gobber spoke again "Those two stand here together in anticipation of becoming husband and wife – Chief and Chieftess of Berk.

And though the path on yer journeys will be rocky, ya will walk it with ease, since ya carry the other. And though the mountains are high, ya can climb it in hurry, since ya make the mountain bow for the other. And no harm shall come upon ya, since ya are the shield for the other. And no sorrow shall cloud ya days, since ya will be the sun in the other's life. And no burden shall be too heavy, for ya two to carry it together.  
Therefore I ask you – Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – will ya take Astrid Hofferson of the Hunter Tribe as yer honorable wife, until _Ragnarok_ comes or the Valkyries take ya? To love her faithfully and to respect and to honor her on each and every of yer days together? Will ya fight for her on the battlefield and furthermore see her always as yer equal?"

Hiccup gulped upon hearing those words leaving Gobber's lips and cringed a little at the word ' _love'._

And yet he steadied himself, straightened his shoulders and looked over to the young woman at his side, before he said loudly:

"Yes – I do take Astrid Hofferson as my wife and honor and her with everything I have. She shall be at my side in battle, shall be my equal and shall be the lawful Chieftess of Berk..."

Gobber nodded at those words, before he also turned towards Astrid, now addressing her:

"And now I ask ya – Astrid Hofferson of the Hunter Tribe, daughter of Hakon and Ljóda – will ya take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as yer honorable husband, until Hel opens and swallows all of _Midgard_? To love him sincerely at his worst and at his best, now, tomorrow and forever? To fulfill yer duties as his wife and our Chieftess? To be his sword – er...axe and shield on the battlefield and to be his equal?"

Astrid looked towards Hiccup, who looked back at her, sensing, that he as well was not happy to witness this moment with her. Both their eyes locked on their hands, clasped tightly together, already hurting a little. Then she looked over towards her parents – Hakon smiling widely and proudly at them, even having a few tears in his eyes, while her mother bit her lips to hide her scorn and anger, while guards stood close by her side, holding tightly unto their weapons.

A few moments went by, Astrid's breath was caught in her throat and she noticed, that the people around her were already starting to whisper and murmur, wondering why the young bride wasn't answering.

Yes, she really wanted to tear her hand from Hiccup's and run, but she knew, that there was no place she would be able to hide. And – after all – she finally had to do, what was best for her tribe. To make them proud of the daughter of their Chief. To make her father proud … again...

Her heart stopped for a moment, holding her head high, before she finally parted her lips to answer:

"Yes – I do take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as my husband and I will honor him with every fiber of my body. I shall take upon all the duties as his wife and stand by his side as the Chieftess of Berk. I shall shelter him from all harm, as he is to be my equal and my respectable husband..."

Again Gobber nodded, though some sadness colored his eyes a little darker, though his smile stayed just as strong.

"And so it shall be! And as the goddess Frigga has said – the bond between a husband and a wife is sacred, never to be broken. Therefore carry a ring as a symbol of yer unbreakable link, so the world shall see yer connection. And so Frigga asks her fellow gods, to bless this marriage, too, for Thor it is, who watches over you and all yer children to come. Therefore – Hiccup – present your ancestral sword..."

Finally Hiccup let go of Astrid hand, reaching for the sword at his side to pull the weapon out of the scabbard, holding onto it with both hands.

"The ring..." Gobbor murmured and it was Eret, as Hiccup had chosen him due to their new, strong friendship, for this task, to step forward, taking the ring that laid on the velvety cushion Valka held. He laid the little shiny object on the blade of Hiccup's sword.

With his hand he wrote the sign of _Thor_ into the air, just above the ring as a sign of blessing.

"For the gods to watch over this connection..." He said, trying to sound confident, though is eyes betrayed him, knowing of the burden's Hiccup has to carry with a wife like Astrid.

Still Hiccup turned towards the young woman, holding the sword still in his hands, presenting her the ring, that balanced on it.

"I shall watch over you – in good, as in bad times. Now, tomorrow and forever. For I shall be your husband..."

Astrid saw immediately the little dragon head on the ring, ornamented with a with blue stones. She somehow knew, that her ring would look just the way Hiccup's did. And from now on she really had to wear it...

So she reached for the little item with her right hand, before she put it shakily on her left ring finger.

For a few seconds she looked at it, the feeling of manacles and chains around her raising with it.

Yet Gobber turned towards her, clearing his throat just as Hiccup put his sword back again.

She looked at him, her mind clouding with even darker thoughts, trying to shake them away, while pulling the sword from her side, holding it now, just as Hiccup did.

It was his father, who took the ring from Ljóda's cushion, walking up to the young woman to lay it on the sword's blade.

He smiled widely at her, before he blessed the ring with the same sign, as did Eret before him.

"For the gods shall watch over this connection..." He said loudly and with a booming voice, before she turned towards Hiccup, presenting him the ring.

"I-I..." she stuttered, but then sighed, clutching the sword a little tighter, knowing she had to go through with it. "I shall watch over you – in good, as in bad times. Now, tomorrow and forever. For I shall be your wife..."

Hiccup smiled sadly at he, while she closed her eyes, just as he took the ring, putting it on his finger as well.

"And so..." Gobber's voice boomed again, while Astrid put away the weapon, turning back to the smith, as did her _husband_ , while their hands this time hang numbly at their sides. "...I shall announce ya as husband and wife. Astrid, from now on ya shall be known as Astrid Haddock and shall be our Chieftess, for ya two to watch over Berk _together_..."

And the people around them cheered, celebrating, that the connection between the two Tribes was finally complete and that their Chief finally had a wife he deserved.

"And ya..." Gobber added over the noise, nearly screaming to be heard by everybody "Shall now _kiss_ yer bride as a sign of yer blessed bond!"

"What?" Hiccup asked, eyes wide.

"Kiss?!" Astrid said, shock and fear rising within her heart.

Gobber nodded.

"Only so the marriage is legit..."

Though nobody else should have noticed this little interruption, everybody around them was just too quiet suddenly, waiting for this final step.

"Come on, lad..." Gobber murmured, leaning a little closer for only them to hear. "It's only for the show... No need to put effort into it! Ehr...sorry Astrid, for saying that..."

"B-but..." Hiccup whispered with an unsure voice in return.

"Sorry..." the old Viking mumbled, shrugging a little, while the people around them already started to chant for the well-deserved kiss.

"Just do it!" Astrid hissed, feeling a little irritated by Hiccup's behavior, who has went through the ceremony more confident than she had. „There is no way to back out now!"

"Fine..."

And with that he swiftly laid his hands on hair waist, pulling her against him a little, while also leaning in. He found her lips immediately, closing his eyes just as their lips met. Astrid, pressing her hands against his chest, just did the same.

And there they were, for the first time pretending to be absolutely in love, now that they were announced husband and wife – Chief and Chieftess of Berk, while everybody around them cheered.

 **A/N: Soooooo...there it is. No interruption. No ambush against Berk. Just a casual Viking Wedding. ;D I really like it, probably due to the fact, that I wrote on this chapter for about a week – adding stuff, deleting and re-writing to have it the way it is. I really, really hope, that you enjoy this chapter as well – after all, this is like a key chapter, for Astrid now becoming the titular 'Chieftess of Berk' and for them finally becoming husband and wife. I also hope, that I made them kiss in the end, with Astrid somehow demanding the kiss and being iritated with Hiccup. I don't know – I could totally see her saying and behaving like that, though being against the whole wedding thing.**

 **So – yeah – I really hope, that you enjoyed it, for now the story to take on the life of a married couple (and a little bit more Ljóda maddness).**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: So finally, you don't have a heart attack, for it was the wedding? ;D Therefore I hope, that you enjoyed it, since you were waiting for so long for it. Also – I also really love the Eurovision, too :D**

 **Grima: Nope, but at least she held herself back a little on the ceremony. * remembering the knife underneath Astrid's dress*. Erm...well...**

 **aaquater: I also have a love – hate relationship with Ljóda. Therefore I didn't just wanted her to be a one dimensional villian, but to have more behind it, than one can first tell :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: And I totally accept that and I am glad, that you enjoyed the last chapter (which really was fun writing :D). And I just quess, that Valka was just unlucky, to meet her at that point, for it could have been everybody, that Ljóda would have snapped at. Poor Valka...**

 **Mariah: Thank you :D And now, but eventually he will...**

 **Guest: I agree on that :D**

 **stormyskies8: Yes, but not in any sexual way, if you were asking that.**

 **MysteryGirl111: No, it absolutely is no excuse ;D And I hope that you were happy with this chapter ;D**

 **Guest: Maybe? ;D**

 **supersandman86:** **And I absolutely agree on that! :D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...all this made Ljóda who she is today. And well – the pillow is used perfectly to hide a knife for Astrid's final move when no one is watching (Those annoying guards, that watch her every move!) ;D**

 **Guest: Yes, Fury and Hatred makes one blind, even Ljóda who thinks, that she knows everything about this tribe! Also, no...she absolutely despites the Hunter Tribe for everything they have (not) done. And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Guest: Yep, don't want her as my mother in law, either ;D**

 **elnine27: Yes, it would be easier for her, though too much anger is blinding her for any reasonability...**

 **Rex: Yeah, sorry for the shortness (though I had been able to add about 400 words more to it, while adding even more details ;D) And if Ljóda's next plan is going to work is now up to Astrid...**

 **W0lv35-of-L16h7: Ha – not anymore ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Ljóda takes this gladly as a compliment ;D And for the wedding night – poor Hiccup? ;D**

 **Silvolde: Ha, that's okay ;D She still has some in store.**


	20. Their Celebration

**Their Celebration**

Hiccup admired Dagur and Mala. He had been for some time now – watching them from were he and _his_ wife were sitting on the big table in the Great Hall. He thought how lucky they were, having each other, married for some time now and expecting their first child. A child of love, not because the people around them were desperately waiting for an heir. And still – after all this time – they looked so happy together, leaning closer to the other, whispering affectionate words in the other's ear, while smiling, as if nothing else in the world matters, but being with the other.

And sometimes his eyes wandered over to his other friends – Fishlegs and Heather, though not being together anymore, they sometimes shared nervous glances and blushed heavily, whenever their eyes locked for a moment. There still had been some connection between the two of them, though they were not talking about it and would definitely state the opposite. And yet, even a blind could see the love they still were sharing.

And then there was this strange triangle between Ruffnut, Eret and Snotlout, with Ruffnut gushing over everything that Eret does, while also happily taking every opportunity to send Snotlout around – who of course obeys. Sure – Snotlout tried to deny his still existing affection for the young Viking woman a few times already, while he also tried to heavily hit on Astrid, but everybody could very well see the feelings he had for Ruffnut.

Well, and Tuffnut? Tuffnut was just happy the way it was and Hiccup thought, that he really was very lucky, for still being able to find the special someone, who could marry one day, without somebody to tell him something different. Or he will live happily ever after with Chicken and all the coming Chicklets...

And he – the Chief of Berk and leader of the Dragon Riders - was left with a wife, that hadn't talked to him the past hours, while they sat here, with a celebration around them in their honor.

Hiccup glanced sideways towards her, wondering if her lips had also tingled a little from their forced and shared kiss. Not that he enjoyed it – though it felt very amazing for the first time kissing a girl. He surely wouldn't deny that.

The mood around them was high, with people dancing, cheering and singing, eating delicious meals, while drinking lots of mead. They had been presented with lots of gifts and blessings.

And yet both young Vikings felt more depressed with each passing minute, very well knowing, what had to await them, later that night.

Astrid sighed a little restless and tired, while she straightened her shoulders, which were hurting already from sitting so long on this chair. She had refused many dances. Yes – she wasn't the best dancer, but also she wasn't absolutely not in the mood to dance...not even on her own wedding.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup suddenly asked a little concerned, and though she didn't feel like answering, she did nonetheless:

"It just getting a little boring..." she murmured, just quiet enough for only Hiccup to hear it.

"You could have danced, when Gobber or your father had asked for it, you know? I really don't care!"

She shrugged.

"I don't dance."

Upon hearing that, Hiccup chuckled a little, which made Astrid nearly lay a hand on her sword, still hanging faithfully at her side.

How did he dare to laugh at her in the first place – even though she was now considered as his wife! But then she remembered her last escape being tied to her tight – the knife – which already had damaged her skin underneath a little, hurting, but trying not to flinch because of it.

"You really are not a normal girl, are you? I mean – though most of our women are trained in battle, they still enjoy celebrating and dancing. And wearing dresses. You...not so much..."

Astrid eyed him carefully, not quite sure, what he wanted to tell her, therefore she merely answered:

"I am just not a typical girl. That's all..."

Hiccup nodded, yet raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just think, that is more to it, than one can see..."

The young woman was starring at him. What could he know, after all? He could not know, what she had to go through, to become this person, she was now. That people from her tribe were thinking, that she had been a pushover and easy to defeat. That she was hiding merely behind the name of Hofferson. That she had been stupid for believing, that dragons had something like... _feelings..._

And now she were here, sitting in the Meade Hall of a Tribe that believed in equal rights for men and women, while also would clearly start a war for their winged friends. And she was left to stay here...

Astrid looked over towards Toothless, who was laying faithfully behind Hiccup's chair, feasting on a basket with a different assortment of fish, cooing happily at the warmth around him and the deliciousness of his meal. But the black dragon squinted evilly at her, when he noticed her glance, making the young woman look back at her husband, sitting by her side.

"Were does he sleep?" Astrid asked, wondering if the rumors were true, that Toothless slept in the Haddock House.

"Toothless? Where do you think he sleeps? And why are you asking?"

Many thoughts crossed Hiccup's mind, wondering, what she was up to, when nobody would be watching, later that night. Why else would she need that information after all?

Now it was Astrid who shrugged.

"Just wondering... Don't want to share a bed with your little pet, too!" Also she didn't want to have the dragon in the way, when she would use the knife on his owner.

That was the moment, when somebody suddenly cleared his throat, to get their attention, standing right in front of their table.

It were Dagur and Mala, who Hiccup had admired just moments ago.

"Sorry brother..." Dagur said, grinning widely, while he and his wife were setting something in front of the young, married couple. "We didn't want to interrupt your little conversation with your bride..."

"Don't worry about that..." Hiccup mumbled, while Astrid nodded in agreement. "But haven't you given us your present before?"

"Oh this?" Mala asked, pointing at the little pot and a strangely ornamented cup in front of them. "This is not a gift in the common sense. It's _Bridal Ale."_

" _Bridal Ala?_ " Both Astrid and Hiccup asked out loud, not knowing, what those two were talking about, though the young Chief could darkly remember something like that on their wedding celebration as well.

Dagur nodded.

"It's an old tradition from my people. Your Bride is to serve this as a sign of her willingness to care for you as your wife." Dagur even winked at them a little cheekily, making Astrid blush, both in embarrassment and in fury.

Astrid sighed a little at that, even letting her shoulders sink for a moment. She really didn't want to go through with even more traditions. The past days were already straining enough. Yes, pouring something into a cup wasn't very stressful, she just wasn't into the mood to follow even more duties for today.

"Fine..." Hiccup nonetheless murmured, giving in to the pleading looks of Dagur and Mala, and when he turned towards Astrid he murmured: "Won't be too bad, I guess?" Yet he feared a little the taste of the strange mixture, which contents he really didn't want to question.

"Very well!" Dagur said cheerfully, before raising his voice for everybody to hear: "The Groom and Bride will now share a cup of traditional, Berserkian _Bridal Ale_! With that the Bride will show, that she will care for her husband in good and in bad times. The Groom on the other hand shows his affection for his wife and that he will gladly accept any help she offers him!"

The people cheered once more, even stopping the music and their dancing to watch.

"Ehrm...okay...?" Astrid murmured, before Mala gestured for them both to stand up, which also would help them to get seen even more.

Dagur pushed the decorated cup into Hiccup's hand, who held onto it carefully, in fear to break or damage it, while being absolutely unsure about all of this. And Mala handed the young bride the pot, which laid heavy in her hands.

„And now?" Astrid whispered towards the Queen, not knowing, is she should just pour the Ale into Hiccup's cup, or if she needed to say something beforehand.

"Oh yes – say: 'My dearest husband Hiccup, for now on I shall care for you in your good and bad times..."

Astrid rolled her eyes at that, before also repeating:

"My dearest husband Hiccup, for now on I shall care for you in your good and bad times..."

Mala nodded with a big smile, pointing towards the pot to indicate, that Astrid should fill the cup in her husband's hands. And Astrid did as she was told, rolling her eyes a little at the thought, that everybody was watching them again during yet another tradition. It really was annoying for Astrid.

"Okay Hiccup and you say – 'I shall now take this drink for I gladly accept your help and assistance in all that I am doing'." Mala also said.

And Hiccup did exactly how he was told and afterwards lifting the cup to his lips. A bitter smell instantly reached his nose and it even burned in his eyes, letting the young groom know, that this drink was far too alcoholic for him and that he probably wouldn't like the taste of it.

Therefore he merely took only a little sip, letting his lips and tongue burn immediately. He also prayed to the gods, that he wasn't ought to drink all of it – since Astrid had been very generous with filling the cup. Or that this _Bridal Ale_ wouldn't kill him...

Dagur nodded proudly at that, turning back towards Astrid to say:

"And now you, Astrid, shall take the cup and drink from it, too. It symbolizes your joy about his acceptance."

"Wait – I am not going to drink from the same cup, like he did!" She hissed quietly, not wanting anybody to hear her complaining.

"But so is the tradition! Now drink up!" Mala said, gesturing for Hiccup to finally give Astrid the cup – which he eventually did.

The poor bride looked puzzled at it, breathing heavily.

Hiccup smiled a little, even laying his hands on her shaking ones, that were around the cup, leaning in a little closer:

"Then just pretend that you are drinking from it, we will get rid of it, once nobody is looking anymore. Also – I should warn you – the _Bridal Ale_ is really not for the faint of heart!"

Hiccup merely whispered, being close to her ear, so only she would hear his words. His hot breath tickled a little her skin and somehow gave her slight goose bumps.

"And I didn't spit into it! So don't worry!" He said louder this time, making a few people that could hear it chuckle.

"Haha...that is nice of you..." Astrid answered, faking her amusement, before she turned the cup to make sure, to absolutely not hit the spot, where Hiccup had been drinking from it.

"You owe me one, Haddock!" She mumbled, raising her eyebrows dangerously at him, while she lifted the cup to her lips, also feeling the burning sensations, he just had witnessed.

"As you wish – M'lady!"

There it was – this charming side of him, she had already seen a few days ago in the forge, when they had been alone, just before the fight. And again her called her this ridiculous name – probably to mock her – and again it very much irritated her. And so she swallowed a big gulp with it, making her throat burn hot and painfully.

She coughed heavily, while Hiccup took in a haste the cup from her hands, patting her back lightly, until it got better.

Dagur whispered in an impressed way, nodding at his wife:

"Better than we were. Most people I know spit it to the floor, because they can't handle the taste."

Mala also nodded in agreement.

"Yes – you two really have a bright future ahead of you!"

It was Hiccup, who glared at his two friends, who left them, while the celebration around them started again.

"Sorry about that", he mumbled, before her withdrew his hands from her back. "I didn't know, what they were up to. And my friends tend to be unpredictable at some occasions. All of them. The twins are the worst...I guess..."

"I already noticed that..." his bride said with a raspy voice, holding her throat lightly in hope, that the pain would soon vanish.

"Do you need some water? Or mead? Anything that would help you?"

For some minutes Astrid merely looked at Hiccup, who was desperately trying to help her, making her wonder, why exactly was he doing this to her. Was her trying to calm his conscience for what he was about to do to her, when they were alone at his house? Was he desperately trying to get her drunk, so she would deny his seductive attempts? Or what else could it be, that he was doing this – pouring some water into a empty jug and giving it to her – for her.

With shaking hands she took the drink, lifting it towards her lips to drink. It at least soothed a little the pain with its refreshing coolness and she sighed a little at that.

"Better?"

She nodded, before raising one suspicious eyebrow at him.

„Why are you doing this for me? You don't have to do this for me... You don't have to be so kind after-" She took a good look at the scar on his forehead and noticed, that his nose had a slight bluish hint to it "...everything..."

To her surprise he shrugged and yet again cast her a bright smile, which showed his tooth-gap – something, she never really acknowledged before.

"I just want you to feel welcomed, I guess. After all – it looks like you are going to stay here for some time now... And it would be probably easier for both of us to get along without fighting. Don't you think so, too?"

"You say that so easily..." She whispered, leaning a little closer, since a few people around them were already looking at the young couple, wondering what they were talking about. "But don't you forget, that we don't have a common ground...It won't be easy!"

He leaned even closer towards her ear, both young Vikings unaware of how close they were standing. Even more unaware were they, that some fellow Vikings cheered on them for that, stating, that their Chief really wanted some time alone with his bride.

Clueless about the thoughts of a few of his tribesmen he said to Astrid:

"Isn't our common ground the well-being of our tribes? And we are married now, so lets get through with the alliance. There is no way out now any way..."

He was right and Astrid nodded slightly at that, feeling a little impressed, that he thought that way.

"Ahhh...I see, that ya are getting along well! That is good!" Gobber suddenly said cheerfully, standing right behind them, before the old smith grabbed the bride's and the groom's wrists. "Then now ya two can go on and dance with the other! The people are already waiting for yer first dance _together_!"

"I-I really can't dance!" Astrid stuttered, being nonetheless dragged towards dance floor, were a few people were already making room for them.

"A-and I don't want to!" Hiccup hissed, yet being pushed against the young woman and a rather harsh way by his old friend.

"As they say – there is no _real_ wedding until bride and groom haven't shared a dance!"

Both of the young Vikings looked in a rather annoyed way at the other, while seemingly the whole village had gathered around them, with Hiccup's friends cheering at their Chief.

"There is no way out, lad!" Gobber said, just as the music started, playing a tune that the young man was all to familiar with.

Petrified Astrid looked at the young man, unsure of what to do and feeling very watched by the many eyes around them.

"I really can't dance, Hiccup!" She hissed, sounding afraid and angry at the same time.

Hiccup considered this situation for a moment: Sure, she was an excellent warrior, probably knew every battle move that existed and could move her body in a fight like he had never seen before. And now, this brave and strong Valkyrie was standing right in front of him, all too unsure how to dance, without embarrassing herself altogether.

"I will lead you..." He murmured back, raising one arm, while laying the other on his back. "Only have your eyes on me. Behave as if nobody was watching us... As if this was a fight you needed to win desperately..."

"Can't we just fight then?" She whispered back, while also raising her arm to lay it against Hiccup's, while they both started to walk around in a circle. "It definitely would be easier for me..."

He chuckled.

"Sadly no..."

And suddenly they changed direction, walking now around into the left direction, before Hiccup grapped her hands, doing some crazy steps, that were caught between stepping and slightly jumping.

She couldn't quite listen to the music or the words that were sung by a few Berkians around them, clapping happily to the music, while Hiccup did his best the lead her – which to her surprise worked pretty well, despite having grab the hem of her dress to halfway through, in fear, that one of them might stumble over it.

Even before the young Chieftess knew, what exactly was going on, she danced with Hiccup in unison, perfectly in tact of the music, as if she had always done this. And though she might not be the best dancer – and gods could tell, that she never would be – she quite enjoyed it, remembering over and over Hiccup's words, that this somewhat reminded her of a fight – with their bodies twisting in time, while their heartbeats and breathing tried to catch up with them.

While the last words were sung:

 _'_ _I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me!',_

the young woman could finally make out the words, just before Hiccup had lifted her up towards the air, holding tightly onto her waist, spinning her around a little, before letting her back down towards the ground.

In the background Gobber was still singing a few notes, though being heavily exaggerated and crooked. A few fellow Vikings were already complaining, finally making the old smith stop.

"Was it that bad?" Hiccup asked her, while still standing quite close to her, his hands still laying on her waist.

She shrugged.

"I can't complain..."

For a few seconds their eyes laid on the others face, wondering, why exactly they had given in to this _stupid_ dancing, while also having to admit to themselves, that it had been quite some fun.

That was the moment, when Hiccup suddenly noticed, that his hands were still laying on Astrid's waist, therefore letting go of her in a hurry, while both young Vikings stepped immediately away from the other.

Astrid cleared her throat.

"Well...thank you, for not letting me entirely blame myself in front of the whole village"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure. Wouldn't look too good, if I let the Chieftess stumble all over the wedding dress, wouldn't it? So...ehrm...do you want some mead? I will get us some jugs..."

Before Astrid could answer, he turned away from her, walking straight to the back of the Great Hall, were a few barrels of mead could be seen, with a few tribespeople already heavily drunk dancing around them.

"What was that?!" A voice behind her suddenly hissed, and the young woman immediately recognized her mother's voice. And yet her breath caught in her throat, feeling somehow caught at some kind of misdeed.

"Be careful..." the young bide whispered back, when her mother stopped next to her, yet a little afraid of looking at her. "The guards are probably close...And father-"

"Your father is too busy getting drunk with a few of these lunatics. As are _thankfully_ the guards. Now tell me, my daughter, why did it seem to me, that you were having fun with your _'husband'?_ Do you still remember, what you have to do, tonight?"

Astrid nodded slightly, feeling the pain at her tight returning, remembering the knife, that was tied to it.

"I do, mother. I won't forget that! It was just...for the sake of the show...I would _not_ actually enjoy myself being with him..."

Ljóda nodded satisfingly at that, while Astrid did not exactly know, what made her feel worse: That she had lied to her mother for enjoying the dance with Hiccup, or _actually_ enjoying it.

Her eyes darted over to the young Chief, who was still standing close to the barrels, now with two jugs in his hands, while talking to his friends and his mother. For a moment she wondered, what they were talking about – with his friends being all too cheerful, while his mother looked a little sorrowful at her son. What Hiccup was feeling right now she couldn't tell, since his back was turned to her.

"He is not good for you, Astrid...", Ljóda whispered, leaning a little closer, "...you know that. He is a damned Dragon Rider! A Cripple! He has no worth as a Chief! Now get over to him, tell him to leave for the night and finally get the job done! It is for the best this way! Or do you want him to touch you any further? I mean – why else would he like you to drink mead? Why else would he like to make you drunk? Remember – that was, what your father did to me. Making me will-less, so he could have me for the wedding night. That should not happen to you, too, if you want to keep your virginity and your honor!"

Something in Ljóda's words tickled Astrid's mind, believing all to well that, what her mother was saying to her. Clouding her mind once again.

"You are right!" She hissed, feeling, that it was about time, to finally put a use to the knife.

Ljóda grinned maniacally at that, before she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. „Come to the ship, when you are done! I will be waiting for you. If you succeed, we will be gone before the sun rises!"

"Thank you, mother..." Astrid whispered back, burying her face into Ljóda's shoulder for a second, before letting go of her, walking straight across the room towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup-" She said with a loud voice „I am feeling tired. Let's head towards _our_ house for rest!"

 **A/N: So, thank you very, very much for the amazing response to the past chapter! I am glad, that you enjoyed it so much! It made me really happy to see that :D  
So, here the first chapter after their wedding. Yep, some more traditions and a little bit of Dagur/Mala (Heather will be getting her time in a later chapter ;D) And for the dance – I am so obsessed with dance scenes in fiction and in movies, since it most of the time shoes the unison between those involved. Also for this chapter – some relationship building :D Though they still have some way ahead for them... And some Ljóda-Brainwashing... Do you guys need pitchforks? ;D But I still hope, that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Okay, I hope, that you that you are alright now. Also some more slight Hiccstrid here :D**

 **MysteryGirl111: We will see for the knife. But with Ljóda's current brainwashing atempt it doesn't look too good for Hiccup :O But I still hope, you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **hateme101: Dagur, Mala and Heather belong to HTTYD, too. At least for me. But I don't think, that they would appear in the third movie, too...Still hope, that they will :D**

 **Mariah: We will see ;D**

 **Harper loves Alex: Just pots and dishes and stuff... I didn't want to bore you guys with them unpacking just random stuff ;D Still hope, that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Silvolde: I hope so, too ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I am glad, that you enjoyed it. And yes...poor Astrid and Hiccup had to go through with it now. It was for their tribes, after all... And also for the baby – It felt just nice writing it that way :D**

 **: The Wedding Night will be the topic in the next chapter and I hope it will satisfy your thoughts about it. :D**

 **CajunBear73: Thankfully he didn't drink too much ;D As did she, though she was thinking differently about it :D So let's just hope, that Hiccup won't loose his other foot...or anything else ;D**

 **Lizby: Thank you very much! I am glad, that you like it that way :D And you might be right with Mala and Dagur, it would be a nice touch :D And we still need Ljóda to stick on the story for some time now ;D**

 **Grima: Well...Ljóda is still the same...and she is still brainwashing...**

 **Guest: Oh, all these things should be considered, if she goes through with killing Hiccup. But Both Astrid and her mom are too blind to see that for the moment... Or in Ljóda's case, maybe that is all, that she wanted.**

 **Squall321: * gives you a pitchfork* Will this help?**

 **Guest: I am glad to hear that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too :D**

 **supersandman86: Oh you are so right about the witnesses for the wedding night ;D We will see on that in the next chapter. What will happen there, you will see there, without spoiling too much :D And Toothless would probably try to eat her up in one piece, if she makes a move on Hiccup ;D**

 **Guest: Thank you very much, and I hope you as well enjoyed this one :D**

 **Keytripper: Thank you very much and I really try my best to not have too many issues with writing (but I still sometimes fail, due to bad English and an even worse writing program ;D) And I don't want to hurry anything, since I don't think its realistic for two people to just fall head over heels for someone they don't know (and have different opinions...), though I like to read fics like that sometimes ;D**

 **stormyskies8: We will see (on Sunday ;D)**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Well, I did read about some traditions (like the bride to have long, flowy hair and the ancestral swords) but I tried to take my own spin on it. And for the speeches I desperately tried to find some Viking Wedding speeches but couldn't find some... So I needed to make it up (or at least tried to remember, what they had said at my own wedding ;D).**

 **SpiritofFireHS: Don't worry about the wrong chapter ;D Also we will see about Hakon (I still have my plans for him...and Ljóda...of course I need to take care of her ;D)**

 **Lord Vukodlak: That would be kinda funny with her attitude there ;D**

 **Rex: Thank you very much :D I also see Hiccup and Heather in a more sibling kind of connection. And well, Dagur had some time here and for Heather I will have a little more in a later chapter :D**

 **aaquater: Thank you very much and I am so happy, that I made you happy :D And yes, her actions totally would trigger a war :O And we will see about her sacrifice ;D  
**

 **elnine27: I hope so too :D**

 **S. H: *hands you a pitchforge * Here you go. And I hope, that you in the end will enjoy the the ending, too. (Still some time to go until then :O)**

 **Curinturie: Hallo and – tja, die Welt is am Ende doch nur ein Dorf ;D And don't worry, everybody needs a vacation every now and then ;D (Need one right now ;D) And I am glad, that you enjoy her development. And yeah...Hakon still doesn't know, that Ljóda is not very font of him... Poor guy. (Though I really like both her parents ;D) And they will probably leave soon, with their own island to run. And Valka will soon have her role, too :D I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter, too :D  
Liebe Grüße zurück ;D**


	21. Their Wedding Night

**Their Wedding Night**

 ****'It had looked, like it had been fun!' they had said, nudging him playfully in the site and winking at him, while he carefully tried to balance the two mead filled jugs in his hands. And that 'He really got used to her!', they had said.

Hiccup had only shrugged it off, stating, that he only wanted Astrid to feel welcomed on Berk – after all, she was likely to stay here for some time.

And yet it had been his mother, who had said, that he still should stay careful.

"I believe, that Ljóda is the driving force behind Astrid's behavior. With her constantly trying to manipulate the girl, you still should be careful and not trust her too much. I wouldn't turn my back on her. Really, Hiccup, don't be fooled by a pretty face..."

His mother really had a bad feeling about all of it, stating that they should wait to return to the Haddock House together, until Hakon and Ljóda had left for Hranafall the next morning.

That was shortly before Astrid had suddenly stood right next to him, saying that she was tired and wanted to leave to go to bed.

Valka eyed her dangerously, before turning her head, to look for Ljóda, who was already hiding again, somewhere in the crowd.

"Sure you want to leave..." Snotlout said with a suggestive voice, winking once again at Hiccup, who now only rolled his eyes at that.

Astrid glared for that at the shorter Viking, who immediately hid behind Fishleg's back.

"Take me to our house..." She said yet once again, laying her hands on her hips, before sighing a little annoyed. "Please..."

"Are you sure, that you really don't want another drink?"

No – she absolutely didn't want to drink mead, even more stating that, when she merely turned around, heading straight for the big doors of the Great Hall.

"Hiccup-" Valka said, yet once again, grabbing onto the sleeve of his tunic, before he, too, could turn around, „Please, don|t zou think, just because you two had some fun together, that she is now a different person. You definitely should not turn your back at her. Don't underestimate her, just because she had smiled a few times at you!"

Hiccup nodded.

"I know that, don't worry!"

With that, he put the jugs back on the table – somebody else would probably take care of it, since for most Vikings the night wasn't over, yet.

He followed Astrid, standing now directly next to her, right in front of the door and facing the Hall with all its Vikings in it.

"Looks like the bride and the groom are ready to leave for the night!" Somebody announced, thus making everybody else to turn around to look at then, too, making both young Vikings blush a little at that.

"But they need to be guided to _their_ bed!" Another male Viking shouted.

"Oh no..." Astrid mumbled at that "You guys still have this stupid tradition..."

"I am sorry for that..." Hiccup whispered back "I have forgotten about it for a minute... But don't worry, let me handle it-"

Hiccup waved for Eret, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout to come over to them, since he knew, that he could trust them the most.

"Six people!" Gobber now shouted in complainant, already sounding a little drunk himself. Therefore Hiccup whistled for Toothless to come over to him, what the black dragon immediately did, though he grumbled a little at the sight of the young bride. The old smith shrugged. "That might do it, too..." 

"Then we bid to goodnight. We hope that the mead and food will taste you, until the sun rises once again..." Hiccup said loudly, while he offered Astrid his elbow, which she took with shaking fingers.

After all, she did not know how to follow her plan, anymore, for she had wanted to lure her poor groom into the bed and while he had been busy with undressing her, she wanted to slash his throat with the knife in one swift move. But with his friends now following them and waiting for the gods know how long, it would be difficult to go through with the plan like this.

But the little group left nonetheless the Great Hall, walking straight to _their_ house, which was close by.

Her heart was beating horribly and Astrid was afraid, that it could betray her.

"Boo...do we really need to bring you two into bed. We are not your moms!" Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah...this is really boring!" Ruffnut added to the lamenting of her twin brother.

"And we really don't want to see stuff, we won't be able to forget!" Snotlout also said.

"But it's tradition..." Fishlegs mumbled, raising one finger into the air, speaking wisely. "Though I am a little scared to see _things_ , too!"

"And you guys really behave like little children!" Now Eret said, immediately stating, that his village went through with this tradition without even complaining one bit, the witnesses even staying until both groom and bride were undressed completely. Or even making fun of it.

"Guys!" Hiccup hissed, a little annoyed, while Astrid rolled her eyes merely at them, though she really tried to get out of the way of Toothless, who was walking right behind there, hissing and grumbling in an angry fashion at her. "That is enough for now!"

They finally stopped right in front of his families house, with Snotlout already having his hand on the handle to open it.

But the young chief stopped him.

"There is really no way, you guys need to go through with this stupid tradition!"

"But we need to make sure, that you guys get into the bed _together_!" His cousin complained, though he pulled his hand away, when Hiccup eyed him for some time dangerously.

„Fine... No eyewittnesses then!"

„Well, then good night, guys!" Eret said, already turning around to leave again, knowing very well, what his friend had in mind.

"Yeah – have a nice ' _sleep'!"_ Ruffnut said, even marking the last words with her fingers and the young couple could clearly see the wink the young woman gave them.

"Yeah...have ' _fun'!"_ Tuffnut also added, doing the same quoting with his hands.

"Just ignore them!" Hiccup mumbled, before he pushed the young bride right through the door, before his friends could make any more stupid jokes about their wedding night.

Before Toothless followed, he looked for a few minutes at the gang, some of them already laughing at their own jokes, while shaking irritated his head.

"Hey Toothless-" Fishlegs whispered to the black dragon, before he could leave „If they are getting too loud, you know where you can find me! Meatlug would gladly share her bed with you!"

This statement made them laugh even harder, while the poor winged reptile finally went after his owner and this _strange_ woman, quite unsure, why his friends were behaving so strangely.

For some time they could hear their laughter through the closed door, but soon it was becoming more quiet, until it had vanished. They were gone, leaving the groom, the bride and the dragon alone.

Astrid stood by the table, hugging herself, while the darkness around them made it hard to explore her surroundings. She had preferred it to know, where she could hide or escape in a hurry, when she had went through with the plan. Also she felt a little lost in that big house, that was supposed to be her home from now on.

Hiccup on the other hand, walked straight to the fireplace, piling up some wood, before he asked Toothless to fire it with a blast.

Finally some light and pleasant warmth surrounded them, making a desire rise in the young woman to come closer to the fire to ravel at its heat. But she resisted this feeling, still standing close by the table, for Hiccup to finally make a move on her.

But irritatingly enough he merely took a candle from a shelf next to the fireplace, holding its candlewick to the fire until it enlightened, too, before he walked over to her, to push the candle into her hands.

"Here..." He said.

"What is it for?" Astrid answered, a little confused about his behavior.

The young chief pointed with a movement of his head over to a small staircase that was close to the second exit at the other side of the house.

"The bedroom is upstairs. You will find a bed there. Make yourself comfortable..."

Her heart skipped a beat, knowing, that he wanted from her to undress already, so he could come up when he had finished everything he needed to do downstairs, to have her in any way possible. And yet she asked:

"A-and you?"

He shrugged, already turning away, before he moved over to one of the chairs, were he already had positioned a few covers, furs and pillows, throwing them an a rug, close to the fireplace.

"I'll make myself comfortable _down here_."

She looked at him for a few moments, not quite understanding.

Hiccup saw a uncertain glance towards the rug, while already unclasping the coat around his neck to lay it over the back of the same chair.

"What – did we really think, that we would-"

Seeing her glance, he knew, that she was thinking _exactly_ that. That they would went through with their wedding night. With not only sharing a bed, but also their bodies. A thought, that really was revolting to him. After all – he didn't even know her. Or loved her. He didn't even wanted her to have her here, in this house, even after the little fun they might have had at their celebration.

"Listen, Astrid..." He carefully said, unsure of what to say, that would not make her furious or hit him with the sword, that still laid around her hips. "..., you might be _considered_ by our people as my wife. But...I don't see you like that. And I know, that you don't see me as your husband. There is just...no connection between us, so why would we need to act like a happy, loving couple, when no one is watching anyway? So there is really no need to consummate our wedding night, just because everybody is expecting us to do so! And I suppose, that this is a approach, you also agree on, don't you?"

She considered for a few minutes his words, though she very much was surprised by this. After all, her mother has always told her different things about men, which she had always seen as sex-hungry monsters.

And now here he was – this Chief, who would not dare to touch her, and even would sleep on the floor, so she could have his bed.

Was he telling her the truth, or was it only a trap, so she would lay unsuspectingly in bed, for him to have an ambush on her?

The wax was slowly tripping down the candle, tripping onto her fingers, bringing her back to the reality around her, while Hiccup had already started to spread the furs and covers, while Toothless cooed at his owner, while sniffing at the he pillows.

"Alright..." She then whispered, slowly retrieving from the view in front of her, turning towards the stairs to walk upstairs.

"Goodnight..." He whispered, while she only nodded at his words, walking upstairs, towards the bedroom.

It felt strange to be in an unknown house...in a completely new bedroom, standing in front of a foreign bed. And it all smelled somehow like...him. Like leather and the scent of his skin, she still had in her nose ever since they had kissed and like...something dragon-ish. It was not a smell she despised or hated. It was just...different and yet it felt somewhat comforting to her.

She sat the candle into a candle holder, that rested on top of a small, wooden night stand, before she leaned over the bed, carefully stroking with her hands the covers, as if she had to remind herself, that this was not her own bed. It all felt so...surreal to her.

For a moment she only stood there, not sure, what to to. Her fingertips touched carefully the side of her tight, there, where the knife still hang trustworthy at her side, being all to ready to be used on somebody.

But...she didn't want to use it, feeling the power of her mother's words slowly draining from her, making her thoughts clear, again... It all the sudden felt so wrong to her...

Really feeling tired all the sudden from the whole traditions they had to go through and from the ceremony, she really wanted to take some rest.

So she tried to reach for the back of her dress to undo the bindings, which suddenly felt far too tight, again. And after all – if he really was this nice for not daring to touch her in any inappropriate way, why would she need to make a move on him? She somehow felt, that her mother would understand, wouldn't she? Her mother had only wanted her to protected from Hiccup. But...she didn't need this protection right now. And all she wanted now, was to desperately getting rid this dress and suddenly noticed, that she couldn't do it. Not alone...

She sigehd a little annoyed at that revelation, before she silently walked over to the door of the bedroom, trying to take a glimpse from downstairs, if her dearest husband was still awake. But she couldn't see the fireplace or the young Dragon Rider and his dragon.

Therefore she carefully tiptoed to the staircase, walking down a few steps, until she could see them.

And what she saw, was a view she really had to get used to, though it wasn't looking too...strange...

There they were – Hiccup and Toothless, both laying on the furs and rug close to the fire, with the black dragon being curled up into a ball, his eyes already closed tightly, while the young man rested his head against the side of the winged reptile. She couldn't quite see his face and therefore couldn't tell, if he was already sleeping, too.

A little fascinated by this sigh, she took yet another step downstairs, as if she was drawn to this, like a moth by the light, but immediately stopped, when that damned stair creaked underneath her foot.

Toothless was the first, who's head immediately shoot up again, his eyes focusing in a hurry at the young woman and growled a little, while Hiccup slowly sat up, patting the head of his scaled friend.

And to Astrid's surprise, the young Chief was shirtless, making her swallow hard at the sight of his defined muscles on his back and shoulders, which had been perfectly hidden underneath the leather armor he was always wearing. It took her a little by surprise.

"Astrid?" He asked after some time, while she still stood halfway on the staircase, raising his eyebrows in curiosity at that.

She didn't answer right away, suddenly having the feeling, that she forgot what the purpose of her coming downstairs had been.

The black dragon yet again hissed at that, moving a little into a crouching position, as if he was ready to jump at her, if needed. Could he maybe sense the knife, still hidden underneath her her dress? Could he sense, what she and her mother had been planning all night long, though she right really wasn't in the mood to go through with it. But considering the fact, that Toothless just looked now, as if he wanted to attack her at any moment, she would maybe reconsider her choice, with her hands already feeling twitchy.

"No, Toothless!" Hiccup said in a calm manner, laying a hand on the back of the dragon, shaking his head at him, when his friend looked at him with big eyes. "We don't know, what she wants..."

And still his eyebrows raised even higher, and Astrid could clearly see, that his eyes had moved over to his sword, that laid on the table, for a moment, as if he wanted to make sure, he could reach it in time.

She tried to smile a little, feeling, that she would loose more, than she would gain, if she would now reach under her dress, jumping straight down the remaining steps of the stair and past the dragon, just to use the knife on the Chief. The words of her father were returning to her mind for a second, as was the feeling of loosing her honor once again.

No...she really wouldn't do it now and if he really would try something _bad_ on her, then she still had the option left...

"I...I need help..." She therefore admitted a little coyly, walking down the stairs, carefully walking past Toothless and straight in front of Hiccup – to also marvel for a few minutes at his very present muscles.

"Help? Why could you possibly need help?"

She merely turned around and Hiccup immediately understood, when he saw the tight bindings at her back, that she couldn't possibly open on her own.

"Ah, I see..." He said, already reaching for the cords, before he stopped halfway. "Hold the front of your dress..."

She nodded and did, as he told her, before she could feel his hands on her back, carefully trying to open up her dress.

"Wow...who did this to you? It is really tight...wait, just another moment..."

He was pushing at her, while she desperately tried to remain in an upright position.

"My mother probably thought it was the best, if you couldn't unpack me that easily..."

"Ah...I see..." He mumbled, lightly chuckling, remembering the words of his mother, that he should more likely be aware of Ljóda than of her daughter, which seemed to trust him enough to open up her dress, which was a quite irritating moment for him.

And finally the bindings loosened and both felt, that dress was slowly slipping down her shoulders. But she did hold it tightly to her breasts, not wanting him to see anything.

"Thanks..." She said, slowly turning around to him, blushing at the thought, that this must be a strange sight – with him shirtless and her holding desperately at her wedding dress.

"You are welcome, M'lady... And sleep well..."

"I will and goodnight to you, too..."

She said, feeling a little dazed all the sudden, while already walking back towards the stairs and back up again.

Hiccup still stood there for a few minutes, wondering, what exactly had just happened between them, before he scratched the back of his head, turning towards his trusty friend, who only sat there like a cat and watching Hiccup with a tilted head.

"What?!" He said, shrugging, before he walked back to the rug, to lay back down. "I can't possibly deny her my help. And maybe its for the best..." 

'Sure!' said the look on Toothless' features.

"Oh shut up, you useless reptile!" The Chief joked. "And now sleep. I don't want you to be unbearable, if you don't get your sleep!"

 **A/N: And here is the new chapter. I really guess, that it is funny, that some guys of you already predicted, that Hiccup would not share a bed with Astrid (While a few of your other theories about the furhter happenings of the story are also quite logical to me ;D). So, I hope that you guys enjoyed it yet again :D Also, as some kind of fun fact – this chapter here was the first to ever come into my mind for this story (though it was a little different). But finally writing this was really exciting :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh, I soo need to watch Once Upon a Time, too! (Me, being obsessed with fairy tales in any shape) Also I am so sorry...but I hope, that you enjoyed this, as it fulfilled your prediction;D**

 **Harper loves Alex: Thank you and a few Hiccup-y surprises to come ;D**

 **Silvolde: Thank you very much, but I can't update more often, due to work, child, husband, household... I will try my best to keep at on Fridays and Sundays (Well...at least here in Germany ;D)**

 **cosmicblader12: Here is a torch ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Haha, but don't worry, Ljóda will soon give them some free time (before she strikes for her final punch ;D)**

 **Grima: I am sorry, that it was boring to you, but as said above – Ljóda will get some time of after that ;D Also, yes, he really needs to get flying after all of this ;D**

 **HiccstridGirl: No, there is no killing (for now – argh, Joking!) ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yes, it influenced her, even more now, that he was not willing to go through with consummating their wedding night (which kinda impressed her ;D). Also I hope, that this conclusion was to your liking :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah, I wanted the contrast between Hiccup and his friends, with them being happy and he...not so much... And also with their ups and downs during the celebration, only for Ljóda to crush it, was to get some shape into their relationship, which I tried to form in this chapter even more (with accepting, that Hiccup is not all too bad, now even denying the plan her mother made for her.) And I really hope, that you enjoyed this chapter, while seeing you on Friday :D**

 **SoMeOnEnEw8: Here it is :D**

 **Guest: No...it really is no good plan...But lets hope, she really opened her eyes even more :D**

 **Squall321: You can have that ;D**

 **Mariah: Well, everything turned out differently in the end :D**

 **Guest: You are right, it really is no honorable thing to do. Also I hope, that you enjoyed it :D**

 **: So...I hope it surprised you? ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Well...for now he is safe. :D**

 **De Amicus: I agree with you. :)**

 **Lord Vukodlak: Uhhh, I like the second option! That would have been nice! :D**

 **Rex: I also like Heather and Fishlegs ;D And yeah, it had been their first night :D I hope that you liked it :D**

 **supersandman86: You are right. Astrid is only her marionette... And maybe there is even more to that ;D**

 **Guest: (whispering) Yes she does and you are right in your theory, though thankyfully nothing happened.**

 **Ashthenerdystargazer: Here it is and I hope you will further enjoy it :D And yeah...Hakon here is really the poor member (though not being entirely innocent himself ;D)**

 **aaquater: I can already tell you, that Gobber is totally acting, only for the sake of Berk's people and to fulfill the pact his old friend had with another chief to keep peace with them – very well knowing of a possible loss if he didn't...**


	22. Her Morning

**A/N1: So, dear _aaquater_ , I need to thank you here for your idea ;D It just flashed me so hard, that I needed to write about it! So, thank you very much!**

 **Her Morning**

She awoke. Slowly. Feeling content and...happy and strangely relaxed. Though she immediately noticed, that she wasn't in her bed, she had to admit to herself, that she slept pretty well, though she didn't know, for how long she had slept. But it had been way better than she had expected and far better than she had done those past days and weeks! And Hiccup's bed was extremly comfortable for her taste.

Carefully she opened her eyes and with a slightly clouded gaze she looked over to the window at the other side of the room, seeing that the sun was already shining outside and even was high in the sky already. How long exactly had she been sleeping?!

She gulped a little at the thought, that she somehow felt, as if she had betrayed her mother, for not killing Hiccup when she clearly had the chance to. Would she understand – understand, that Hiccup was not that bad of a man and that she even was able to get along with him a little. And that he looked more impressive, than they had thought, which was hidden underneath the thick leather of his armor.

She blushed a little at that memory of the past night – it somehow felt strange to think about a man with a little attraction. Not that Hranafall hadn't its own fair share of attractive men...but Hiccup...he somehow was different, than all the other men she had known - which had tried to persuade her into a marriage on their own. But what exactly it was, that made him stand apart from everybody else, she didn't know and couldn't tell.

For yet another moment she cuddled into the covers and into the pillow beneath her head, sighing a little at that stupid thought, that she wasn't a Hofferson anymore, but a Haddock. A wife.

A Chieftess of a foreign village and island.

Even though the wedding had been hours ago, she finally realized, what it meant for her, even more now, that her 'dearest husband' was still alive and, probably, still sleeping downstairs.

And she? She had to get up now, making him breakfast, that he had to be able to digest and that wouldn't poison him. Regarding that and her poor householding skills, she wondered, if it really had been such a good idea from her father to give her free to marry? After all...she didn't really feel, as if she was...made of worthy wife-material... And Hiccup had now to witness that himself. She was more the warrior...

Underneath her covers she smiled a little at that stupid thought, remembering, how it had been her, who had thought the same about the young Chief, for him absolutely not being worthy to be her husband.

But, well, they now had to live with the consequences and they had to behave like husband as wife, at least as long as they were being watched. Which doesn't mean, that she shouldn't try herself – at least a little.

She twisted a little under her covers, to just lay there for a few more minutes until her upcoming duties would catch up with her, for her to get up to make her husband some breakfast. But suddenly a sharp pain went through her thigh, startling her until and she sat up immediately.

"What in sweet Thor's name..." She whispered, pulling the covers away from her naked body, only to see the white of her skin covered in dark red.

It was her blood and she gulped a little, when she noticed and _remembered_ the course of it – when she had undressed, she had forgotten the hidden knife, that was still bound against her thigh. It had cut multiple times through her flesh, leaving big cuts there, as well leaving everything underneath it with a bloody stain.

With steady fingers she undid the knot of the binding, carefully tearing the knife out of the flesh underneath.

It really looked...bad and hurt terribly...

Her heart started to beat at the realization, that she had to do something, if she didn't want to become infected. Which meant, that she needed somebody to tell about the knife, she had hidden there, to get either the needed help, or at least...something to mend it. Which meant, that she needed to tell somebody about the plan she and her mother had made.

 _Knock knock knock_

A soft knock suddenly startled her, making her nearly jump in the mess she had made in the bed that didn't even belong to her. And now, yet another realization dawned her – she had nothing to wear...

Of course, why would she have something in this house? Normally the mother of the bride had to take care of a few clothes for the bride to wear after the wedding, since she wasn't allowed her old clothes anymore, when she had underwent her _Cleansing_. But with Ljóda in the believe, that her daughter would have killed her husband and would have escaped with her, thus making task futile.

Therefore the young woman was left alone, hurt and naked in the house that belonged her supposed husband, which made her feel really vulnerable.

"Astrid?" He then asked from the other side of the closed door, while Astrid nearly stumbled out of the bed only to answer him. She hurriedly wrapped her covers around her body tightly,trying to smear the blood on the underside of her pillow, so he wouldn't notice it and turned around the fur, she was laying on.

Then she finally opened the door.

It must be a strange sight to the young chief – the young woman opened as fast a lighting the door, nearly dripping over the covers that were tightly around her, while having a mess of disheveled hair all over her head and a nearly panicked look on her face.

"A-Astrid...I didn't expect you to be-" He stopped mid-sentence and Astrid could clearly read, that he pretty much didn't expect much, but was just too surprised to see her like that. Or...to be still here in the same house like him.

"Ah...yeah...I am awake and I am here. So, what do you want, if I may ask?" She said nervously, leaning a little against the door frame to casually hide her previous panic and to hide the bloody mess on the bed behind her.

Nervously she glanced at the bundle he had in his hands, while his brows raised a little to hide themselves underneath his bangs. Was he suspecting something?

"I have brought you clothes...since your mother didn't bring something to wear for you, and I thought, that you clearly are not the type of woman to walk around naked through the whole village. So I went down to the docks, were thankfully a few traders already arrived early. I am...not sure if it fits your tastes or...if it fits you at all. But it might help until you get to the market or the traders yourself, to buy yourself something you would like..."

She nodded eagerly and while she still hold onto the cover around her with one hand, she stretched out the other for Hiccup to give her the bundle of clothing, which kinda excited her – not knowing, what she was going to wear.

But suddenly he stopped, his eyes wide and fixed on her hand. He immediately grabbed it with one hand, holding it tightly, turning it around with some care.

Astrid's heart started to beat harder, now seeing, what he had noticed – a few bloodstains on her wrist, in her palm lines and underneath her nails, which she couldn't entirely get rid of.

"Were you bleeding?" He asked with heavy shock in his voice, still holding onto her arm with care. „Are you hurt? Should I get Gothi?"

"No!" Astrid immediately said, pulling her hand away from him in a haste, trying to hide it in the fold of the covers. "I-I..." She stuttered, shaking her head and not sure what to tell him, that wouldn't freak him out or let him launch his trustworthy dragon at her - or let him do both.

"I know, that I am not in the position for you to tell me everything, but if you are hurt, then we should take care of it." he said gently, clearly trying to not push her into something, that she wouldn't want to.

She looked at him for a minute, carefully considering, what she should do, but immediately admitted to herself, that he was right – she was hurt and something needed to be done about it.

"Okay...but...don't freak out, or anything..." She mumbled and waited until he nodded, to proceed. But when he did, she eventually started to pull the covers on her left leg upwards, until the cut was very visible to him. As were the bloody stains on the cloth and her skin around it.

"What in Hel's name, Astrid – what have you done?!" He said, his voice getting louder a little at the sight in front of him, while he laid her now clothing on the floor, to kneel in front of her. "Is this still from our fight and nobody took care of it?! I can't remember, that I hit you in any way, but...Astrid – I need to get Gothi for this!"

"Oh no, no, _NO!_ No other person should see this, or should know about this!"

"Why?" Still kneeling in front of her, he looked back up again, having a slight confused look on his face. And she was a little irritated from her words, too. After all – she knew, that she really needed somebody to help her, while at the same time, didn't want anybody to know about her...plan...

She sighed a little and closed her eyes, so she wouldn't be able to see the disappointment or the look of betrayal on his face, before she admitted with a quiet voice:

"My mother had me hiding a knife under my dress, which I have forgotten to take of, when went to bed... I must have been too tired to think about it..."

"A Knife?"

"To... _kill_...you..."

"Kill me..." He repeated in a whispered voice, while Astrid still didn't dare to look in his face. Therefore she only nodded.

"So that was it, what he had been sensing. Toothless... And that's why he was so _very_ aggressive against you the whole day." He mused and Astrid thought that she had noticed a slight hint of amusual in his voice. "But tell me – why haven't you went through with the plan. I certainly have been unarmed, when you asked me to open your dress and I also have been very...unexpecting. And as a fierce dragon slayer, you probably could have easily taken out Toothless...So why not doing it when you had the chance. You would have been free from me and your duties..."

With every word he said, she more and more opened her eyes, finally looking at him, when she noticed, that he wasn't that mad at all. Well, maybe a little hurt, but it felt more like he was relived, that she didn't actually kill him. And told him about the hidden knife.

So, when she was looking down at him, his eyebrows raised even more, clearly waiting for an answer.

The young woman gulped and her heart started to beat faster and faster with every passing second, until she finally opened her lips:

"Because you were not, what I have expected... You were different from everything my mother has ever told my about men and their... _cravings_... And when you clearly showed no interest in our _'marriage consummation'_ I didn't see the need to proceed with mother's plan. And, after all, you were right – yesterday - when you said, that we should do this for our people and the sake of this alliance."

He nodded slowly at that, before he yet again lowered his eyes towards her leg, raising one hand, as if he wanted to touch it, but stopped, just a inch away from her skin.

"May I?" He said, waiting for her approval to touch her. Which she gave him with a whispered „Yes..."

His slightly shaking fingers touched her soft skin and she hissed a little, when this butterfly-like touch brought back the stinging pain, that went right through her whole body.

"I am glad, that I am actually not that bad of a guy – at least not too bad, if it kept you from killing me."

"Are you getting sassy?"

„Haha – sorry. I was just joking. But – _seriously –_ we need to take care of this. But tell me - how do you want somebody to treat this, if I am not allowed to get you a _real_ healer? Gothi really is the best we have here on Berk and she certainly will not loose a word about it! I can promise you that..."

Astrid sighed a little annoyed.

"Because I don't need somebody else to know about this. I don't think, that it would help my reputation, if somebody knows of my previous killing plans for the current Chief of their island, don't you think? And it doesn't matter, if she can talk, or not!"

"Then what do you want to do?"

Astrid shrugged a little, as if her following words were just a little nullity:

"Give me a needle and some thread and I will do it myself... And maybe some alcohol to sterilize it..."

Hiccup got back up again, a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"You can't be serious, Astrid! I won't let you do that! Will you even be able to...handle it from that ankle?!"

"Then you do it!"

Yes, he was right – it would be difficult for her to stitch the cuts correctly with the ankle she had from moving her body. Her mother had shown her a few times, how to treat a wound – at least for some time, until a medic could do it and she was quite sure, that she could have done it on her own. But she knew, that it would be better, if somebody else would do it for her.

"You can sew, can you?"

She knew that he could work with yarn and a needle – Ruffnut had told her at her _Cleansing,_ that he had sewn many dragon saddles and even used to work on his own clothing before.

"I-I..., wait – what?!" He stuttered, not quite sure, what to say.

"Hiccup, please...Or I will do it myself. Do you really want that? And I should tell you, that I am not the best at those...tasks... I could prick my finger with the needle or do...worse. Do you really want that?"

"Are you getting sassy now?"

She grinned smugly at him, knowing that she had won him over for her course.

"Maybe...but I would still be thankful, if you do that, Hiccup..."

 **A/N2: So, after reading aaquaters comment, I totally liked the idea of Astrid forgetting the knife around her thigh, thus causing a big scar there. I had to re-write the chapter (with Astrid only having it hidden underneath her pillow and one day casually mentioning, that she had a knife, but nothing more). But this played right into my hands and you guys will eventually see, what will happen with her scar ;D Also thank everybody else, for the comments! I am still amazed by the big respsonse this story gets and I hope that I keep you guys satisfied! 3**

 **For the comments:**

 **MysteryGirl111: Ah well, it seems like this is more of a German phrase? Something like her last strike? I don't know how to translate it into proper English. I am sorry to confuse you... And you will eventually get her reaction ;D**

 **Grima: Nope, Ljóda won't be happy about it :O**

 **supersandman86: Well, Hiccup would have made the breakfast, if his wife hadn't interrupted him with her little accident ;D**

 **Guest: Yeah. Astrid's mom clearly didn't think through all of it. But she hadn't done the job herself? Maybe...not yet? ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Hiccup clearly is not your typical Viking man (not in a bad way ;D) and that's what Ljóda didn't consider. Yeah, for every other guy it might have worked (at least in her mothers eyes), but not if you tread a woman like she needs to be treated – with respect, something, that Ljóda isn't so used to have (Although it is to say, that she probably denies the fact, that Hakon is respecting her deeply, which she is too blind to see). And yep – he sniffed the knife ;D**

 **1529: Thank you very much and Astrid will eventually come out of her shell ;D**

 **hateme101: Thank you very much and I will look after the misspelling (In hope I will find it :O)**

 **Silvolde: Just casual Honey Moon stuff? ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: I dearly agree with you :D**

 **martabm90: I am glad, that the chapter made you feel like this :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: And thankfully they 'witnessed' their night without questioning it. He really should be glad to have such great friends. And yep – there definitely is some attraction (though she certainly would neeeever admit it ;D) And for Ljóda...well...she is not pleased to say the least :O And I am really glad that you enjoyed it :D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: You are right :D**

 **S. H: She will leave soon ;D And yep, Toothless was totally teasing Hiccup ;D You are very welcome and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well :D**

 **Keytripper: I am glad, that you enjoyed it :D Also – I think, that you eventually get your romantic flight, but yep – a few more chapter to go :D And well, for the consummating part – I was thinking about a few OS for that (* Am I spoiling too much here?*) But just when this story is over (since I only have the time for two chapters per week for now and my next vacation is in October...) And I haven't been writing httyd fanfiction's for too long – or have been in love with it. Only about a year maybe? The second movie was on TV and I so fell in love with it, then immediately got the DVD for the both movies and try to watch the series, whenever I notice that it is** **broadcasted** **. And I listen to my daughter's CD's every now and then, which I had infected with my love ;D So...yeah... I am not writing for too long httyd fiction :O**

 **hiccstrid105: Haha, I am glad that you enjoyed it ;D**

 **De Amicus: Ah...good old gentleman Hiccup here ;D Glad you enjoyed that :D**

 **Rex: Yep – Ljóda is absolutely not amused D:**

 **Lizby: I am glad, that you liked their wedding night :D Also Ljóda will face the consequences of her deeds, when the time comes ;D**

 **Mariah: *whispering * Yeah, but it will take some time ;D**

 **Surayo: I am glad that you enjoy the slow pace I have here ;D And I also hope, that you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

 **BT-7274: Thank you very much :D**

 **elnine27: Yeah, thankfully ;D**

 **aaquater: Haha, well, you know what you did there and thank you for the inspiration once again :D I hope, that you enjoy, what you have done here ;D And I hope, that you are not mad, that I took your idea as an inspiration :O**

 **Guest: We all need a little shirtless Hiccup in our** **lives** **;D**

 **Lord Vukodlak: This is a totally Ljóda thing to do :O And yep – no way to escape...**

 **Curinturie: Hallöchen ;D Thank you very much! I really try to keep up their dynamics they have in the series and in the movies and I try to build them up more and more now. And I really love your explanation for all of it, with love and giving love in return. And I don't think its cheesy at all ;D Und mich freut es sehr, dass die Geschichte dir so gut gefällt 3**


	23. His Morning

**His Morning**

Hiccup had expected many things from his first shared morning with his 'wife' – for it being filled with screams, and the occasional dodging of an axe, that she had been hiding somewhere underneath her dress (well, turned out, that it had been a knife, which she thankfully didn't use on him) and Toothless trying to fry the young woman, whenever she made the wrong step.

Well, he had expected something to happen that night. Toothless had been very restless – standing up every now and then, walking around nervously in the room and gazing up the stairs, to where Astrid had been sleeping. Sniffing the air, before sitting calmly by Hiccup's side. The young Chief had thought, that his dragon was sensing something, he had been oblivious to, therefore staying awake for a long time and awaking early. And now knowing of her plan, didn't really help his nerves. But, yet, on the other hand – she hadn't gone through with it, even when she had the chance!

And he was really thankful for that.

But having her sit now calmly on a chair in the kitchen, with her very exposed leg right in front of him, while Toothless was sitting dutiful next to him was certainly not what he expected. It felt even stranger to him, now that he had her blood all over his fingers and hands, while he tried his best to carefully sew the wound on her thigh.

Every time she hissed from pain, he flinched and hoped, that she wouldn't throw anything at him – but every redeemable weapon seemed to be too far out of her reach. Thankfully...

"Well..." he mumbled, a little more to himself, than to Astrid "For now it will help, I guess... But you really should see a healer..."

With a knife he cut through the threat, before he reached for a small bottle with some clear liquid in it.

"Looks good..." She said, while examining the scar and his excellent work, that now covered her skin. She wouldn't admit it, but it looks by far better than everything she would have made.

With a sorrowful look she glanced at the bottle in his hand, which contents he already poured on a small piece of cloth. She gulped, knowing, that it would hurt, once again. But it needed to be done, to make sure, it wouldn't get infected.

Hiccup moved a little more to the side, so she wouldn't kick him again, like when he first had disinfected her wound, only a few minutes ago. And by Thor – he knew, that -even though the cut was now closed, it still would have an effect on her, since the skin around the scar was sore as well.

"Are you ready?" The young chief asked and waited until she nodded, before he went on, by putting the alcohol drenched cloth on her skin.

The young woman dug her fingernails into the cover, that was still around her and bid heavily on her lower lip, in hope to reduce the pain. She hissed loudly, letting Hiccup know, that it was really hurting her, especially when she was showing it openly to him, despite her warrior-attitude. He really didn't want to swap possition with right now, though he had endured it only a few days ago, when she had given him that terrible scar on his forehead.

"Okay..." He whispered, while Toothless cooed a little, as if he wanted to comfort both young Vikings. "Now let's put a bandage over it and just hope, that it will heal probably..."

With shaking fingers he reached for the neatly rolled cloth and started to wrap it around her thigh. He only tried to hold his eyes on the spot, were her wound was still visible, since it made him a little uncomfortable to look anywhere past it – which was a very naked girl leg. A long...naked...like very naked and very exposed...girl leg, which he had never seen so close before. And which made him feel not in a bad way uncomfortable but...in a strangely good way.

"So...I am finished..." He mumbled, patting carefully the spot of her scar, when he had made a little knot into the bandage, so it wouldn't open up again. Then he stood up, while she lowered her cover again, to hide their little secret underneath.

"Thank you Hiccup...Really...But – you won't tell somebody else, will you?"

"I won't! I promise! And he won't, too!" The young Chief said, pointing over to the black reptile, that still eyed her with some suspicion, but now mixed with some curiosity. Which was certainly a good sign.

"And you won't tell my parents! Especially not my father..."

"Hakon? Why would I-"

„My father really should not know about this! It's just...I have always thought, that my parents had a perfect relationship. But it has been stained, ever since he announced our wedding. My mother, she...she really did not like the thought of me getting married to a man I don't know and I don't love. And I don't want them to drift apart even more, when father knows of my mother's plans to...get rid of my problem..."

Hiccup understood and though he still had the opinion, that she should tell somebody, who could actually help her with her injury, he knew, that her father was certainly not one of them. Especially if it meant, that it would destroy his parents-in-laws marriage. Though he thought, that Hakon should know of Ljóda's misdeeds, when the time comes. After all – this was not a behavior he accepted.

But Hiccup nonetheless nodded at her words, promising her for now, that he would stay quiet about her scar.

"And Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"What about the covers? And the fur and mattress? And the pillow I had the blood smeared on?"

Hiccup saw her petrified look, knowing that these were the evidences, that would give away her little secret.

He gulped, knowing, that it would be hard to get rid of it, especially now, that Berk was going to watch every move of their beloved, newly wed couple.

"We..." He said, thinking about a plan, of which nobody would hopefully notice it, "...will pack everything in a bundle. I will get rid of it, once I take an evening flight with Tootless. Washing it would be problematic, since everybody would think, that we...well..."

"What? That I had forgotten about a knife around my thigh, which I wanted to use on killing their beloved Chief?"

"No...They would more likely think, that we actually consummated our wedding night. I mean – blood on the mattress and on the covers. At nearly the exact spot where...' _stuff'_ happens..."

"Oh..." Was everything the young woman could utter, after hearing those words.

"Yeah...I mean...it would certainly play in our hands of pretending to be absolutely and madly on love with each other, or that we take our marriage seriously. But I don't know, how your mother would take it...After everything..."

"You are right...You really should get rid of it, without everyone knowing it."

For a few moments, the three of them stayed in this quite comfortable silence – with Astrid sitting on the chair, looking over to the dragon, with the same, interested look, with his winged friend returning her gaze, while the young man stood there to watch them both, with his bloody hands in front of him.

It was the croaking sound of a late rooster, that crowed outside, that brought them back to reality.

Toothless shook his head a little, grumbled at the young woman, before he jumped over to his feeding bucket, which was still very empty. Astrid on the other hand, finally stood up and looked nervously over to the staircase, while Hiccup went over to a bowl, that was filled with water, to clean the mess up.

"I-I need to dress...And after that, I should make you breakfast, right? You want some, don't you?" The young woman suddenly sounded so strangely uncertain, while she made sure, that to blanked was still tightly secured around her still naked body.

"Breakfast?" Hiccup asked, looking over his shoulder, smiling a little at that. "Don't worry about that. I have already boiled a few eggs and brought some fresh bread and meat from the traders, when you were still asleep. And I don't want you to feel like a slave, or something. Also, I sent a few Terror Mails to invite a few guests over for breakfast. It would be a lot, if you had to prepare it all on your own. Especially on your first day as my...on your first day here on Berk."

She looked at Hiccup with a very confused face and he was not sure, what irritated her more: That he made breakfast, or Terror Mail – which he certainly should explain to her, if she was to stay on Berk.

"Ehrm...we use Terrible Terrors to send us some letters and messages. Its quite effective. You will like it – especially will it help to fasten the correspondence between you and your parents when they are back on Hranafall."

Astrid still didn't seem to be all too sure about it, but for the moment only shrugged it of, before she made her way up the stairs.

"Whatever, I guess... Your Berkian ways are really strange – you know that?"

"Oh, of course I know that!" He chuckled, while she disappeared upstairs, closing the door behind her.

Toothless huffed a little.

"Hey, why suddenly so angry, buddy? You seemed to have some pity for her, too! And I guess, that she really is not too bad... I mean – she hasn't killed me, yet!"

Toothless rolled his eyes at his owner's words, before he nudged at the bucket with his head.

"Wait...are you jealous now?"

No, the black dragon ' _absolutely'_ wasn't jealous, especially when he turned around, mocking the young Chief.

"Sure...I understand. Your are not jealous!"

Trying to not think about his dragon's behavior too much, the young man looked back down at his hands, which he still tried to clean, now using the soap and a brush, to get of all the red remains – even underneath his nails.

Which suddenly startled him, now finally realizing, who's blood he was trying to get rid of.

Astrid's blood. The blood of the woman, who had tried to kill him in fight and tried to lower his reputation, the first time they have met. And now he had taken care of her cut, without even hesitating for too long.

Why had he done that? That was not something one should do for a person that is despised.

But – who was he kidding? He kind of liked the way they were getting along together, when nobody else was around them. Especially not her mother...

No – not that he had started to like that woman. It was just...somewhat different now and Hiccup couldn't quite put his finger on it. Surely, there was a reason behind this realization, but it still felt too foggy for him to grasp it.

It were Astrid steps, as she walked down the stairs, that brought him back out of his thoughts, yet once again. As fast as he could, he dried his hands with a linen towel, before he turned around, to greet her once again.

But his words couldn't leave his lips, being a little surprised, that the clothes he had chosen for her suited her – suited her even perfectly.

"Well..." She said, laying her hands on her hips, just as she had stopped right in front of him, "Looks like you have quite some taste there..."

Yes – she really looked good in her new dark green tunic, with the red, short west with a slight squared pattern on it and the heavy shoulder plates. And he really hoped, that she liked her new wrist wraps, fur boots and studded skirt – which he was able to find one, that had been quite similar to her old one. And though her long, blond hair still looked very messy, she already looked quite stunning.

While the young woman was still looking down on herself, fastening a few straps on her arm wraps and boots, Hiccup had taken the bowl with bloody red water and had walked towards the back door, opening it slightly and pour the liquid behind a stash of wood, so nobody would notice it. Then he returned to the kitchen once again.

"But..." She suddenly said, when she had finished her adjustments, while the young Chief desperately hoped, that his eyes won't fall out from staring, "You have forgotten about one thing."

She actually pointed towards her hair.

"I need a comb or a brush..."

"I know, but I couldn't find one, when I brought you the rest..." He admitted, nervously brushing through his hair with his fingers. "You see, I don't really need a comb or something to take care of my hair. I just wake up, shake my head a little and it just sits perfectly-"

"You shake your head? Really?"

He sighed, smirking at that, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I just wanted to say, that you don't need to worry about it. I already have somebody else to take care of it for me."

Just before Astrid could ask, what exactly he could mean, a knock echoed through the kitchen, which Hiccup answered with a loud:

"You may enter!"

It was Heather, who carefully looked inside, before she opened the door completely and stepped inside. As planned, she had something in her hands and walked straight over to the young blonde woman, who took her little gift with some surprise in her eyes.

"Thank...you..." Astrid mumbled, raising her eyebrows at the brush, that the other young woman had given her, before she looked over to the young Chief, with a questioning look in his eyes.

He merely smiled and nodded a little at that.

"As I said..." he mumbled, while already walking over to one of the kitchen shelves, taking a few plates from it. "Somebody else would take care of it for me!"

"Well, then excuse me for a moment..."

Before they could say more, Astrid was already getting back up the stairs, again, to probably brush her hair in front of a mirror. Though she seemed to be genuinely confused about all of this.

Heather waited for a minute, before she walked over to Hiccup, to help him with a the cutlery for the breakfast, and whispered: 

"She doesn't seem to be too bad. Of what I have heard from the others, I thought, that she was hating you with everything she had."

With one free hand Hiccup scratched the back of his head, looking at his friend, who was now at the other side of the table.

"She does _not_ like me. Not at all! I just think, that we try to make the best out of our situation. It's for the alliance, you know?"

"And her little dragon-hating problem? How do you think you will handle that? You just can't pull a trigger and she has completely changed!"

Hiccup nervously glanced up towards the bedroom, hoping, that Astrid would not come down in any second. He just didn't know, how she would react to their little conversation.

"I will give her some time to adjust to our ways. I know it won't happen today. Or tomorrow...Maybe not even until next _Snoggletog_ , but I will give her the time, she needs. I promised her, that she will eventually learn how to fly. I even have a dragon in mind, that would eventually suite her..."

"Let me guess – a Nadder?"

He smirked at that. He was glad, that somebody understood him and his mind. It felt nice to have somebody like Heather, who has been like a sister to him for some time now. Somebody, who wouldn't judge him, his ways, or wasn't constantly trying to prank him.

The young Chief nodded.

"Yep. She already had an encounter with Stormfly. Not the best encounter, if I say that and since that moment, she is not allowed to have a axe without my permission – so, if you see her with one in her hands, just take care of it, or try to tell me immediately! Astrid had stated, that she attacked her. I don't think so. Stormfly just wouldn't do that. I think, that Stormfly noticed some potential in her. Like...some Dragon Rider potential!"

Toothless grumbled angrily at that, probably also remembering the danger, his dragon friend had been in. Hiccup rolled his eyes at that.

But Heather smiled a little, still seeing that ambitious, reasoned young man, that Hiccup has always been, even after all these encounters with a wide range of crazy mad men, like Ryker, Krogan and Johann. And just recently Drago, who he couldn't change, just like he had thought. But his optimism to show everybody the good in those winged reptiles had still remained. Hidden, but still obiously there. And he seemed to be very willing to show that to a young woman, who had to be forced with him, hated him and dragons.

„Why are you smiling?" Hiccup asked after some time, while he was still preparing the table.

„I am just glad, that you didn't change..."

"Change?"

"You know, when this Drago Bludfist...changed everything around you. Underneath the void your father has left in your, is still that optimistic Hiccup, that we all know. And she – Astrid – will eventually see that, too. I suppose that there is more to her, than this ruthless warrior-lady, that everybody had been talking about. I am sure, that you were that, if she really was that...bad... Or at least she would have tried to attack you at night, when you were asleep."

Hiccup smiled a little at that, knowing very well, that that had been her plan, long before she had somehow changed her mind. But he wouldn't tell Heather that, especially since he promised Astrid to stay quiet about it.

"I just think, that you will be good for her. And Astrid..." She said, lowering her voice a little to a whisper, "..., she seems to be very good, for you, too. Believe my female intuition and just you wait..."

 **A/N: Finally some Heather time! I totally can see Heather being the one, that is more optimistic about Astrid, than the others (especially when I regard their actual friendship in the series (and my desperate wish for her to show up in the third movie)). Also don't worry – no love triangle incoming. It just won't fit into this story and I really see Heather as a sister for Hiccup (well, with Dagur already calling him brother, she certainly is ;D).  
Also – yep, Astrid is now officially wearing the outfit from the trailer (although I wasn't quite sure, if her now tunic was dark green or more of a tuquoise color... But I just love her outfit there (long, flowy hair Astrid is just so beautiful 3). Well...minus the Kransen. Married Viking woman is not allowed to wear a Kransen anymore, sorry for that ;D.**

 **But still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and for the next one – without spoiling too much – Ljóda is finally leaving for Hranafall (until she strikes one last time ;D)**

 **And for the comments:**

 **S. H: It's about time, that she warms up around him, isn't it (looking nervously at the number of the chapter). But about Ljóda's reasoning...I am not sure :O And well, that woman just don't likes to get her hands dirty (especially not on somebody like Hiccup). I would love the twins pranking Ljóda...but I don't think they would survive that... Maybe a little one ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: And I Promise, that we will see her scar once again in action ;D But at least they have something more in common now – scars. And I would totally see Hiccup doing the caring for Astrid's wound without questioning it (it comes with free leg-touching after all ;D Argh...sorry for my bad jokes there, I have taken painkillers and they make my a little...strange...sometimes...) And I am glad, that you liked it (and also thanked aaquater for it :D) and I hope, this chapter is also to your taste and see you on Friday :D**

 **Guest: Yeah, I also thought, when writing first time about the chapter, that having it without a sheath, would much easier to access (and with digging into her skin, it would be a constant reminder, of what she had to do with it). And yeah...they did the painful sterilizing stuff (I really don't want to be in Astrid's skin – I always whine already, when I have a tiny scar and have to go under water with it...well...but I am more of a wimp anyway...). And for the poison – I didn't think about the lovely part (Sadly...) But it would have complicated the further developments of this story...(Or...would it...). But I think it would be too late now... Argh! I don't know! Let's see, if I can make it work (but I can't promise too much on it...) And yeah... they didn't really seem to have the wisest traditions back then... Or even now... But yep – that bed is ruined :O And I am not going ton the healing saliva part... I don't think, if it would do its job or not...But its not necessary for my story... But I like the idea, too. Also, I don't think, that Astrid would let Toothless lick her at this point. I really like your suggestions there and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **Surayo: How would they come to this conclusion? Like – who would think, that blood on the mattress is from...stuff like that? ;D**

 **Silvolde: I have been joking (though I am also not sure about Viking Honeymoons...Mhm...). And I am glad, that you enjoyed it nonetheless ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah, it had been my desperate try at sarcasm ;D Has it worked? And I guessed, that it would be easier for Astrid to just tell the truth, than to lie about it (what would she tell him anyway? Well * now remembering that she is a woman * * Knowing what women have to endure a week once a month * But I guess that would be too embarrassing for her and wouldn't suit her character ;D And yep...the poor woman will eventually be free prey for her upcoming duties, once her parents are gone. And I liked, that you have seen some similarities there ;D**

 **Grima: I think he does know. I mean, he has done the fin tails for Toothless and I think, that there needs to be some sewing to be done. And I think, that Stoick made sure, that Hiccup could cook, with them having no wife/mother, who would do that for them (and of what we know, Valka isn't the best cook, either ;D)**

 **Lightgiver: Thank you very much, though it wasn't intended this way. ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Yep, it seems to be something, that your parents normally teach you (* glancing nervously at Ljóda and Hakon*) Well...at least most of the time ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Yep, though both would definitely deny it at this point, it helped them build up some trust. Also Ljóda's reaction to come in the next chapter ;D**

 **Mariah: It's good for Hiccup, that he found out ;D Also...Hakon won't know about it, for now ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Yes and clearly they are ready for a relationship, when they can communicate openly with the other ;D (also don't worry about not signing in ;D)**

 **supersandman86: You are very right there. After all, she is considered as his right hand now ;D**

 **aaquater: Oh no, no, no, no! Don't you feel guilty! I am really thankful for your idea! It's so perfect! (And you will hopefully later see, how it further will help the plot ;D). And yep, from now on, both need to act to keep everyone happy. And I later totally need to make a conversation between them, of how he got her cloths from the traders (especially the girly stuff underneath ;D). Maybe in the OS collection I am planning for this. Ha – some good old humor ;D And I also agree, I don't think, that Toothless would lend his salvia for Astrid, neither would she accept it – after all – she is only opening up to Hiccup now, not to the dragons and still sees Hiccup's promise as a joke...**

 **stormyskies8: For now he won't, but eventually Gothi will see it (without spoling here too much ;D)**

 **Guest: It's one of the reasons, why he was awake so early ;D Toothless still being restless (and probably already smelling her blood). Hiccup probably had his thoughts there ;D**

 **Squall321: How do you want her death? ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: I am always glad, that it makes you happy and for the time I upload it: I usually upload somewhere between 10 pm and 12 am here in Germany (I hope I have it right with the naming here). I always read the chapter I upload once again, correcting mistakes as far as I see them and answer the comments down here. That is taking me so long... Much earlier won't work, since I need to to dinner and get my daughter into bed (and sometimes my husband, when he has fallen asleep on the couch ;D). Ehrm...I think it's scechueld here at the 1** **st** **of March, of what I have seen last, but I am not quite sure... And yep – its his Morning ;D**

 **GostRider: Hiccup's scar on his forehead? Well, that is a tough question... Well, I imagine it to be a scar, that is just above his left eyebrow. It's a horizontal line, has the length of a small finger (well...I have small hands...) and is not too deep, since he thankfully turned his head in time, when he had seen the axe coming towards him. And once his bangs had started to grow back in (which had been cut due to the axe a little) it will be more hidden once again... I hope this helps? ^^**

 **elnine27: Ohhhh...she will be outraged...**


	24. Her Worth

**A/N: So hi there and sorry for my absence last week – I have been sick (this nasty stuff with throwing up a lot and fever and stuff) and then my daughter got sick, when I have been feeling better and well...had been shitty days there... I haven't writing much..., sadly. I have been sleeping and being sick the first part, and caring for my daughter for the rest few days... So I am very sorry for the week without new chapters...  
So, without further talking – the chapter:**

 **Her Worth**

It was quiet. Too quiet for her taste, to be exactly, especially when she considered, that there were so many people around her right now:

There were her parents, who sat silently next to each other and across from her and Hiccup. Then there were also Gobber, Valka and Hiccup's friends, alongside with Dagur, Mala and Heather, who worked as witnesses for the further agreements.

And there was her now 'husband', who was seated right beside of her, nervously playing with the spoon with one hand, while the other nervously grasped onto the armrest of his chair with the other. With nervous glances he oh so often looked over to her parents. Hakon was currently reading a few sites of parchment, that Hiccup has already signed with his name. Those were the upcoming agreements for the newly formed alliance, now that it was counting as valid, due to their marriage.

Astrid had only glanced through it in some unknown hurry, just before their guests for breakfast had arrived. After all – she, too, wanted to know, what exactly was going to happen now, that they were married. And what it meant for her tribe, back on Hranafall.

She had heard from a few agreements already – like being equal trading partners, having some kind of defense- and attack agreement, whenever one of the parties needed help in battle. Also that the Hunter tribe was in charge of protection of the southern archipelago, defending it from harmful intruders, while also making sure, that other trading partners could pass with an easy permission.

And of course that Hranafall from now on accepted dragon's as a harmless species in combination with some willingness to learn from them and to live with them, without harming those winged reptiles. The Hooligan tribe on the other hand would ensure, that Hakon and his people would get all help needed to train dragons, to be eventually able to fly on them.

"Every newfound species of dragons shall be reported immediately to Berk, for them to further explore them and to research their needs and behavior..." Hakon read out loud, while looking up from the writing in his hands, facing the young Chief across from him.

Hiccup nodded.

"You see – me and my friends are still working as some part time job at the Dragon Academy and we need to figure out more about dragons."

"And unknown species!" Fishlegs added.

The young Chief nodded at that.

"We still are probably at the brim of the knowledge of what those creatures hold for us and thus we are still in need of every new information we can get. Therefore, if you find a dragon, that hasn't been categorized by us before, just let us now. You...you have probably read the part about Terror Mail?"

"Yeah – yeah. I have read that, though I am still not sure, if it really works!"

While the two Chiefs are once again engaged in a deep conversation, Astrid looked with a heavy heart over to her mother, who had been eyeing her and Hiccup dangerously, every since she had arrived.

The young woman understood her mother's anger, for it had been some betrayal to her, for not following her plan. And she already feared her outrage, once they were able to talk alone. Which she really needed to do, just before her parents would leave her for...forever...

But now it was impossible, with her father and husband next to them, while also Hiccup's friends and mother had been invited for their first breakfast together, Well...mostly it had been Hiccup, who had all written down already, while her father only had to agree to it and sign it, too.

"...But how can I be sure, that the Terror's are arriving Berk, together with my message? Won't they try to eat it...or burn it?" Hakon said, still slightly doubting this mail system the young Viking's had come up with.

"It really works!" Snotlout admitted "Though you should be careful with them – when they have flown for too long, they get hungry and might try to eat your finger, when you try to get the message."

"Yeah..." Eret added "You should distract them with fish then. And while they eat, you can get the message and read it."

"Just make sure the little ones get enough sleep. Especially if ya consider the distance between Berk and Hranafall..." came it now from Gobber, before he slurped some more of his porridge, that Hiccup had made for them. And it really tasted good, Astrid had to admit and was somehow happy, that she hadn't cooked for them, since it would have been a far worse outcome... She would have burned down the house probably, which certainly was not the best invitation for breakfast.

"It really works, Hakon. We have been skeptical, too. But now we use it frequently between our people and the people of Berk." Mala now added.

"So we at least knew, that the wedding was scheduled a week earlier." Dagur also said, chomping onto a piece of freshly baked bread. "And therefore we could arrive early."

"Mhm..." Hakon hummed, still not sounding too sure of this strange way of delivering messages. Though it would certainly shorten the time of responses – especially if they were needed immediately.

"We will see, how this works out..." the older chief then mumbled, before he reached over for a pen, that laid close to the contract. He looked up and over to the young Chief on Astrid's side. "Well, I need to say, that this really is a respectable contract. I am happy to sign it."

"Are you sure?" Ljóda, eyeing him dangerously asked.

He still nodded, marking the parchment with his name.

"I am very sure. I gladly sign this contract!"

Then he stood up, looming tall over everybody else, who sat at the table, before his giant hand reached over it, towards Hiccup's direction. The young man mimicked this behavior instantly, shaking hands with Astrid's father.

"I am looking forward to our shared partnership." Hiccup said, smiling a little at that, while Hakon also turned towards Dagur and Mala, saying:

"King Dagur, Queen Mala – we will also come together and think about a future agreement? You and your tribe are always welcomed on Hranafall as well..."

Dagur nodded eagerly, while Mala answered:

"Sure! We would love to work with the Hunter Tribe together. Especially now, that you signed your piece with dragons."

Hakon smiled widely at that, before he turned back towards Hiccup and said:

"Surprisingly enough this was a well made breakfast-" He eyed suspiciously his daughter, of whom he knew would never accomplish something like that "But sadly enough we need to leave as soon as possible. It breaks my heart to know, that my beloved tribe is left alone without a tribe and thankfully we can now return earlier. After all – what is a village without its chief, am I right?"

Hiccup laughed nervously at that.

"Yeah, you are right..."

Astrid's throat on the other hand tightened a little, knowing that it was now time to say goodbye for what seems like forever to her parents. And it somehow hurt, knowing, that she was left behind.

All on her own and all alone.

"Yer stocks will last until ya arrive Hranafall, Hakon?" Gobber asked, now also standing up, while Hiccup's friends were doing the same, noticing the moment of depature.

"We stocked up yesterday morning before the wedding. And we will probably find a few traders on the way as well – if we even need them. But thank you..."

Everybody was standing now, chatting friendly about different things, like the alliance, the coming winter and it's impact on the villages and of course dragons.

And Astrid only sat there, looking forlornly to her half-eaten bread, unsure of how her life will develop from now on. Sure – Hiccup was quite nice and she got along with him if they both tried, but it was not the same with her suitors, back on Hranafall.

And it definitely would never be the same.

Valka, Gobber, Heather, Mala and Dagur had already left the kitchen, waiting outside, so they could go together to the docks for the departure of Hakon and his people. But the young woman couldn't bring herself to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked all the sudden, startling the young woman and making her jump in her seat slightly.

She looked up towards the young chief and tried to smile a little.

"Yeah...Just still...tired. That is all..."

"Ah, we know, that this means..." Snotlout whispered suggestively, just loud enough for the young couple to hear, pressing his elbow in Hiccup's side and wiggling his eyebrows at them. "Had been a long night for both of you~" 

"Shut up, Snotlout!" Hiccup hissed back dangerously, before his cousin left the building with their other friends, for Chief Hakon's depature. But the shorter Viking merely laughed at that and by the sound of it, the other young Dragon Rider's had joined this laughter.

"Are you coming, too, my daughter?" Hakon asked, smiling at the young woman. "We really need to leave now and I would love to have you by the docks to wave us goodbye..."

"Yeah...just...just a moment, father. I will...clear the table and will follow shortly after..."

It were both – Hiccup and Hakon – who looked with a sad look at the young woman, but said nothing.

But Ljóda merely said:

"I will help her. It's her first time doing this after all!"

"But...we need to leave..." Hakon said, raising one eyebrow at his wife, who already started to stack the plates.

For a few seconds he merely looked at Ljóda, then at Astrid and Hiccup before he moved his eyes back towards his wife, to then press her lips into a thin line, until her husband agreed.

Which he did.

With a heavy sigh he walked over to his wife, gently kissing her temple and smiled a little.

"But follow as soon as you are finished... Hiccup? Are you coming, too? We should leave the two alone for a minute there."

"Sure..." The young chief mumbled, eyeing the older woman a little with suspicion, before he followed the older chief, softly closing the door behind him.

Astrid gulped, while her mother stayed quiet for yet a few more moments, with only the steps of the two men slowly getting more and more quiet. Until they were gone.

That was when Ljóda heavily smashed the plates on the table – loud enough to startle Astrid, but soft enough for not breaking them into pieces.

"Why-" Ljóda said, leaning over the table and grabbed Astrid's arm, finally snapping, now that nobody else was watching or listening "- in Hel is he still alive?! WHY? Don't you remember what we agreed on? To kill that freakish cripple? Why is he still sitting at your side, smiling at me and your father?! Tell me!" 

"Mother-"

"He _did_ seduce you, didn't he?! Was it nice to be his little mistress? What did he do to you and your body? Oh, am I becoming a grandmother now? Will Berk and Hranafall get the heir ' _we'_ all have waited for?!"

Astrid could only stare at her mother, while the spot where Ljóda was holding her turned already white and hurt badly.

And there was something in her mother's eyes – some... _psychopathic_ madness, that Astrid had never seen before. And something inside of her was scared by it.

"N-no..." Astrid stuttered, ripping her arm out of her mother's grasp, finally standing up and holding that exact spot. Never had her mother touched her like that before. It hurt and made her feel cold inside.

"No?" Ljóda repeated and turned away from the young woman, before she added more to herself, than to Astrid: "...Then you still have some worth..."

But the young woman could hear this clearly and with a shocked look on her face she stared at her mother, wondering:

"What 'worth'...?"

Ljóda stopped moving for a moment, as if she had been realizing, what she had said, before she turned back towards her daughter, staring at her with a indefinable look on her face.

"What...'worth', mother?" Astrid repeated, pressing her mother a little to finally answer.

And the older woman smiled.

"Your virginity, my dear. You know – we still will get you out of this mess your father has brought you in and when everything is said and done you will be finally be able to choose your own husband. Which means, that you should stay _pure_ and _untainted_ until you can find one..."

"Okay..." Astrid whispered, still not quite convinced about her mother's words.

"And..." Ljóda then added "Now that you infiltrated into this scum hole, you might be able to get a few secrets out of them. Out...of your dearest ' _husband'_. Other, more worthy chiefs might be willing to pay a high amount for your hand in marriage, once we get you out of here. But, don't worry, _we_ will find the right one for you!"

Once again Astrid could only look in shock at her mother, stunned by those words, that had left her lips, while dark thoughts started to cloud her vision.

Of course, she knew, that a few men were willing to buy them a wife. Of course, she knew, that the price climbs the more worth a woman has. But she had never thought, that her own mother would dare to see her as one of these pricey possessions, especially after all that had happened these past weeks and days.

"You...want to sell me to another man?" Astrid whispered, still deeply caught in disbelieve, while the whole world started to spin around her.

Her mother smiled even wider, now walking around the table, to hug her daughter tightly against her chest. It was a hug, in which Astrid laid numbly and which she didn't respond to.

"No...I would not do that. I am just saying, that if you keep your worth during this 'marriage' with Berkians crippled chief, then all doors will be opened to you and you can choose to marry, who ever you would like. Isn't that all you ever wanted?"

Astrid meekly nodded against her mother's shoulder, while Ljóda started to stroke her daughter's long, blonde hair.

" _I_ will get you out of here. Just you wait... I should have known, that you are _too_ kind to kill this failure of a chief... Give me some time and soon you can return to Hranafall..."

"Okay...mother..."

Ljóda finally let go of Astrid, stepping away and once again smiled widely at her.

"You really are all my pride and joy, _my_ Astrid _Hofferson_! Don't you forget that!"

Before Astrid could say something against that, her mother turned around, leaving the kitchen, to also hurry back to her father's ship. Leaving Astrid all on her own and alone, who quietly stood in this foreign kitchen, in a house that was to be her new home.

In a village, of which she now was a chieftess...until fate would decide once again otherwise – once her mother knew, what to do.

 **A/N: I guess, that Ljóda completely snapped, when she had seen Hiccup still very alive. Also – there is more to her than just 'hating men', it is more, like she had never been able to choose on her own, decide her own life and fate. So why not deciding over her daughter's one... I quite like this chapter, for it displays more of Ljóda's bottomless evilness. And also – this must be the first time, that Ljóda's brainwashing techniques didn't work;D I hope, you enjoyed it as well!**

 **For the comments:**

 **Silvolde: I am glad to read, that you enjoyed it ;D**

 **Harper loves Alex: I am also glad, that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that Ljóda's reaction satisfied you ;D**

 **S. H: Casual, psychopathic madness? ;D He will eventually know, don't worry about that and we will get more, on why he is not so harsh with is wife, has he probably should be... And for Ljóda...well... it gets only downhill for her...though we will give her a small break after the next chapter ;D And I wonder, where your name choices for their future children came from? ;D Is there some meaning behind it? :D**

 **Grima: It could be a little different ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Hiccup is just too kind for this world...And he will surely do his best, to make her feel welcomed on Berk. And I can promise you – there will be a time and place for long talks :D Also, nice and interesting comment there :D**

 **cosmicblader12: I high five you on that! ;D**

 **supersandman86: And now the walls have probably crumbled even...With Astrid finally seeing something in her mother, that slightly disturbed her...**

 **aaquater: Yeah – I wouldn't also didn't want to be in Astrid's skin there...But honesty works definitely there ;D Also I think it would be hard, if the chiefing couple would split in these times (though it seemed to be okay in Viking-times for women to get divorced from ther husbands...) But then there is the one thing (and more to it in a later chapter) Hakon really, really loves his Ljóda. He really does! And all Ljóda has from this is the power he has as a chief... And for your question – I don't think, that that did matter to that time, for the main thing was the poor people to get married. And probably - there would be enough bloodshed during the wedding night (not the Ljóda kind of way ;D) But I suppose with the immense amount of mead Vikings tend to consume (especially men) it would be uncommon for the groom, if his wife had her monthly problem or not... At least that is, what I assume (and I also don't think, that people from this time knew of a female cycle, like the 48 hours, where an egg only get fertilized and stuff like that... so they might probably don't mind that that much...) Also – very nice end note there, with Hiccup getting his peace 3**

 **stormyskies8: Thank you :D And I will (if I am not sick ;D)**

 **Vivi-ntvg: You could call it that – and soon we will get there ;D**

 **Squall321: I think beheading would do it (though we wait for the end ;D)**

 **Guest: Sadly Heather had only a little cameo here... And Ruffnut is what Astrid deserved after everything ;D And for her hair – she will get this ponytailish hairdo from the third movies trailer soon enough ;D After some frustration. But I agree with you – its unpractical (one of the reasons why I had cut my hair completely last year ;D)**

 **: Thank you very much :D Don't worry, I see it as constructive criticism – sadly we Germans are a little comma friendly (like when you see some of our German literature, its even insane for us!) I try my best, but sometimes those commas work for me as some pausing, like I mark it there for me, to better read it. I don't know, how to explain it...But I try to make less commas in the future :D Also – no overly dramatic scenes (At least not for my normal dramaticness ;D) Thank you very much for your words and for you reading it! :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Good luck at school and thank you very much :D**

 **Fredrik the astral dragon: There might happen something to her in the future ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Ha – don't worry ;D I hope you had a nice celebration there ;D And I also think, that he didn't even plan on touching her leg in any way ;D And this tierdness will probably soon follow... And yep – HTTYD3 clothing ;D Love her new look – or any look of her (though I would love to see her in an actual wedding dress there ;D) And once again thank you for your comment! Always love to read them (its like a nice little summery with your additional thoughts, which make me rethink once more everything ;D)**

 **elnine27: Shark or Snake? Mhm...lets go with spider there – she lurks somewhere in the darkness (of Astrid's mind) and only crawls out, if she sees her chance, only to poison with one deadly bit...**

 **Mariah: For now Ljóda leaves her on Berk (only to get her back later ;D) Also on your second question coughing* don't want to spoil there. ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Haha – yes! ;D And yes – it males absolute sense – also she only heard of behavior prior the wedding, but didn't witness it herself. This might also help ;D And the knife cut her outer tight (and if I wrote something different, then I am sorry! :O) But the bandage will help for now ;D**

 **Rex: Sadly, for now Heather only gave her words of wisdom. Might include her later again, but I am not sure ;D**

 **Iae Carcalho: Don't worry, English isn't also my first language ;D And I am glad, that you enjoyed this chapter! ;D**

 **Guest: Thank you! :D And yep – we take baby steps here, but at least they don't scream at the other anymore ;D**

 **DebsAnstey4: Oh, I sadly don't know this show! But if I find time, I will look for it ;D And yep – I would also prefer leather ;D**

 **jimmix: Oh my gosh – sorry that you had to went through all of it ;D But I am glad, that you enjoyed everything! Also I hope, you will stay for more :D And for the poison thing – I am still unsure about it, if I want to include it or not, for I kinda like it, but I also agree with you there absolutely! We will see ;D**

 **WowpowWow: Thank you! I am glad, that you enjoyed it :D**


	25. His Value

**His Value**

Hiccup had a bad feeling about this...A very...very bad feeling...

Astrid being all alone with her mother, of whom he knew, would love to see him dead and had more preferred to celebrate his funeral, than to celebrate his wedding with her very own daughter. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he felt, that Ljóda was plotting yet another plan, to get rid of him and to get Astrid back to Hranafall. And it would probably involve her beloved daughter...

Well, if it had been that easy, then she could just take her and this whole marriage-problem would have been solved, while everything could go back to normal. For him. For Astrid. And for their both tribes.

But that was not how politics and agreements worked. He was married now and he would carry this 'problem' with pride. And after all, Astrid was easy to get along with, once nobody was watching them.

"Is everything alright, Chief Hiccup?" Hakon suddenly asked, startling the young man a little, while the big chief laid a friendly arm around his shoulder.

Hiccup looked up to his now father-in-law, trying to smile a little, while his dark thoughts tried to suppress it.

"Yeah...everything is alright! Ehrm...thanks...for asking."

What else should he have told the older man? That his wife and daughter had planned to kill him the previous night, but Astrid hadn't done it, since she...had something like pity for him? Or felt some compassion? Or just started to like him a little? Yes – the young woman was right, neither would help this her parents relationship and marriage, nor would it be beneficial for the previously signed contract between their two tribes.

Therefore he stayed quiet...

Hakon laughed a little at Hiccup's answer, patting fatherly his shoulder, while the two of them still walked towards the docks, where their friends were already waiting.

"What? Are you afraid of me, now that you have married my daughter?" The Hunter Tribe's chief asked. "Don't worry, _son,_ I know how a heir is made and you don't need to worry, that I rip of your head, for...consuming your wedding night! I just hope to be a grandfather, soon!"

Hiccup gulped a little at that, his already crooked smile turning into a more agonizing one.

There was now way, that Hakon needed to expect an heir now! But he couldn't tell him that – knowing it would hard to explain, why they hadn't shared a bed and went on with their wedding night, after they had departed from the celebration.

"Yeah..." He mumbled "No need to be afraid..."

Thankfully they had finally arrived the docks, while a few of Hakon's men had already prepared the ship for it's departure. A few of them were still walking hurriedly around on deck, screaming and shouting, to make sure, that everything was ready, when their chief was about to leave.

"Nice Ship..." Dagur commented, looking a little impressed "But soon you will travel with dragons. Then you won't need it anymore!"

"Ha!" Hakon said happily, finally letting go of Hiccup "I am looking forward to that! Can't wait to have my own dragon and fly on it, where ever I want."

"A delegation will be send to you soon enough, for them to show you how to train dragons" came it now from Eret, who took his place next to Hiccup and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I will look forward to that." Hakon said, his eyes shining like those of a child. "And I hope, that you guys soon come to visit Hranafall, to see our dragon population. I am sure, that there are a few species, you do not know, yet!"

"That would be nice!" Fishlegs agreed, looking over to Hiccup, to make sure, that his friend was just as excited about that, as he was. But for now Hiccup had other things in mind, especially when he saw his new mother-in-law approaching, with Astrid following her close behind.

To his surprise the young woman had a strange, distanced look in her eyes and he wondered, what exactly had happened between mother and daughter, when they had stayed behind in his house. Guessing by the bis smile on Ljóda's features it surely wasn't something good. Especially not for him...

"Are we ready?" The older woman said, glancing at her husband, waiting for their departure.

Hakon smiled.

"We can leave as soon, as possible. We were only waiting for you, my dear."

With a strange look, Ljóda mustered Hiccup, who gulped silently, since he knew, that the older woman probably had plotted her next plan to get rid of him and to get her daughter back. Yet – in all courtesy – he stuck out his hand to shake the one of his mother-in-law.

But she refused to take his and merely bowed, just like she had done, when she had first arrived on Berk.

"It was an honor to meet you, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" She said with a hard voice, before she turned around, to hug her daughter one last time. And strangely enough it took Astrid a few minutes, until she returned it.

Then Ljóda let go of her – nearly abruptly – to turn around and to walk up towards the deck of her husband's ship, without even bothering to look at all the other people, that had gathered for their departure.

"Don't mind her, Hiccup..." Hakon said, now a sadder smile spreading over his features. "She will eventually get used to you as her son-in-law. Just give her some time."

"I will give her all the time she needs..." he mumbled, before it was him, who took Hakon's hand, shaking it, before the older chief pulled him into a tight hug.

"Take good care of my daughter..." Hakon whispered, to which Hiccup answered without hesitation:

"I will", just before they ended that hug.

"And Astrid, my beautiful warrior princess!" her father then said, now also embracing his daughter, tighter. "My pride and joy! You really made this old man proud! I hope, that you will lead Berk with honor and strength into a bright future!"

"I..." She whispered into her father's shoulder „I will..."

It was Hakon, who pulled away, reaching with his giant hands for Astrid's cheeks, looking with fatherly love at her.

"You will be a good Chieftess. I know that. With a husband like _your_ Hiccup, you will succeed in making our tribes and this archipelago a better place. Don't forget his value. His strength and visions. The good that I see in his heart. I know Stoick and I gave your marriage a rocky path to follow, but it will be worth it in the end. Just wait and see..."

Hiccup was sure, that Astrid's answer was only meant for Hakon's ears to be heard, but he nonetheless was able to hear her words:

"I will do my best. So you can remain proud of me..."

Hakon nodded at that, adding with a sobbing voice:

"I know you will... You are my daughter, after all! And I love you as much, as a father can love his daughter!"

Astrid closed her eyes, when Hakon laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he finally let go of her, to bid farewell to everybody else, that waited on the docks.

All the wile Hiccup watched the young woman, who stood with a sad look on her face not far away from him, her hands hanging numbly by her side, as she watched her father walk from one person to the other, talking and joking with them, as if it would be the last time, they would ever see each other.

So he decided to come closer, which earned him an irritated look from his winged friend.

"We will visit them. Don't worry about that..." He mumbled, which startled Astrid a little, since she hadn't noticed the young man, being this close to her.

"Sure..." She whispered back, not sounding all too convinced by that.

"I promise. You will see Hranafall again. And more than once!"

Astrid only nodded a little, before she turned her eyes back towards her father, who was now waving everybody, before he walked up the ship.

"Fare thy well, my new friends!" He shouted with his loud voice, when his men lifted the anchor and set the sails, which the wind soon enough caught to let the ship slowly follow it's way. Back towards Hranafall.

Hiccup could hear the heavy gulping of the woman next to him, who only held her eyes onto the very ship in front of her. Standing silently. Not even waving them goodbye. Hiccup could only guess, how much it hurt her to see her parents leave just like this. Leaving her behind in a village, she still didn't know and was so much different to her beloved home. And the young man vowed to himself, that he would give her all the times she needed to get used to it.

"We will escort them until the prim of Berk's territory." Eret said, pointing with his head towards his, Fishleg's and Snotlout's dragons, who had already come close, probably in curiosity. "As a sign of courtesy."

"Yeah. Do that. But come back as soon as possible. A few houses in the eastern side of the village still need some mending. I want them to be finished before the first frost settles in. And Gothi said, that there might be some rain coming from south by the end of next week. I don't think, that they want wet feed..." Hiccup said, his position as the chief suddenly catching up with him again. Eret yet nodded, gesturing for the two other Vikings to follow him, mounting their dragons, to follow Chief Hakon's ship.

Because suddenly – everything went back to normal, now that their honorable guests had left. And it had to – winter was coming closer and closer with each day and there were still a few signs of Drago's rampage. And suddenly he wasn't just the groom or the newly wed husband, but the chief again.

And things just needed to be done.

"Gobber-" Hiccup said, now turning towards the smith, who immediately stepped closer "How far are the preparations for the harvest?"

"Nah, don't ya worry – the fields will be empty before the next moon."

"Enough food for the winter?"

"Looks good. As far as we are not going under attack, again..."

Hiccup understood – with the storehouse partially destroyed during Drago's attack on Berk, there was no way, that they could regain the same amount of food, like all the years before.

"Food shortage for the winter?" Dagur said, who had listened to the conversation.

"Not that bad. But the last years had been better for Berk."

His red-haired friend looked over to his wife, who nodded immediately.

"Then we will send you some food, brother..." Dagur said.

"You would do that?" Hiccup said, sounding happy about the offer and a little relieved.

"The Gods have blessed us with rich fields this year." Mala added, slightly smiling. "We will prepare everything, as soon as we have returned.

"Some weapons, too?" Gobber asked, earning him a dark looks of his chief. "What – the arsenal had also taken some damage! We just need to be prepared. And I don't think, that ya want to stand in the forge the whole night to work?"

"I will make sure, that there will be a few weapons among the shipment..." Heather said warmly.

"That is very kind of you guys. And if there is something, that Berk can do for you-"

"We will come back to it. Don't worry. Especially when little Dagi is out, we might need a babysitter."

They laughed and it was Dagur, who laid a friendly hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"It was nice, to see you again, brother..." he mumbled, to which Hiccup also laid an hand on his old friends shoulder. "And it was nice be at your wedding... But as your...father-in-law has said – a village needs his chief. And we have to return, too..."

"Our own departure had been far too abrupt, since your wedding has been moved forward for a week. Which took us a little by surprise..." Mala added, to which Heather only could nod.

"I understand. But I am still glad, that you were able to make it." Hiccup then turned towards his mother, who was standing not far away from him, looking into the distance. "And I understand, that you need to leave, too..."

Valka looked at him, surprised by his words.

"Well, you said, you would be back to my wedding, which now is over. So, technically you also have time to prepare everything for winter...And to be there for the dragon's... When Snoggletog comes, they will lay their eggs and that's when they are counting on you."

His mother smiled warmly, very well understanding, that he meant the upcoming time for dragons to lay their eggs – which would mean even more work for her, with the new hatchlings.

"Are you sure, that I can leave you...two...?" She asked, looking over towards Astrid, who was still standing at the edge of the docks, watching her parents ship become smaller and smaller in the distance. Being unaware of the normality that had back kicked in for Berk. And that would soon catch up with her, too.

"Yeah...I think, _we_ will handle it..."

His mother instantly hugged her son tightly.

"You really have become a great man, Hiccup! And a great chief...Don't you think that!" But then she whispered: "Still have your eyes on her and turn your back at her. You might be a valuable Chief to our people – and Astrid knows that – but I am not sure, of what plans her mother still had in her mind."

„Don't worry..."

Valka sighed at that, stepping back, to look at Hiccup with a small smile on her lips. Maybe he should tell her one day about what had happened the night before and what should have happened to him. Maybe...maybe she knew, what to do about his mother-in-law's murderous wishes and how to make Astrid feel not too bad about it.

"If only Stoick could see you now – how you chief this village and its people. How you act with leaders of other tribes. He really would be proud of you..."

"Thank you...mother..."

Her words meant much for him, especially now, that he had a new burden to carry – this so called ' _wife'_ of his.

Knowing, that he had to do something – he walked back towards where she stood, now also facing the small silhouette of the giant ship and the three dragons high above it.

"So..." He mumbled „I am not sure, what your normal daily routine would be like, but I thought you would like to have a look on everything, that Berk has to offer. Ruff and Tuff would gladly show you around a little."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and towards the twins, who seemingly were caught in yet another one of their fights and sighed a little annoyed at that.

"I just don't want to bore you with casual chiefing stuff, you know. And we still have so much to repair and so much to prepare for the winter. I thought it would be best, if you first get to know everything, before...we would look at your upcoming duties as..."

"...as the chieftess of Berk... I know that." It was her, who sighed heavily, turning around, since she was about to leave the docks, stopping for a moment to say: "But for now I have to refuse your offer – I just have lost everything I have known and loved. I need some time alone and..." She pointed towards Toothless "..., away from these creatures to clear my mind..."

And with that she walked past the twins and back towards the Haddock house, leaving everybody in confusion about the chieftess' behavior.

 **A/N: First of all – thank you guys for your understanding for past weeks break! It makes me really happy to have such understanding people here :D And for those who asked – yes, my daughter and I are better now and life has returned to the old ways.**

 **Now for the chapter and the title – of what I have learned during my English classes I have learned, that 'worth' and 'value' have different meanings, though they often can be used the same. Worth is here more the price an object hold (something, which Ljóda sees in her daughter), while value has a more emotional part to it. That's way I here choose to change the titles for Hiccup and Astrid a little, though it had a more similar note to it, than one might think at first. Just for you to know ;D**

 **And also – some Ljóda free chapters are to come (before she returns for the ending ;D)**

 **I still hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Grima: Yeah, she somehow turned psychopath, hasn't she? ;D Also – currently I have three thoughts of how it might end. We will see, which one I choose ;D**

 **Silvolde: Oh well, she really has a dagurish site to her now...Well, we will see about her later ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah, I really have to agree with my fellow authors there – keep up the good commenting style! It really makes me re-think everything once again, though somebody elses perspective :D And yeah – Ljóda's facade is breaking (though we are still not quite there yet) And yes – Hakon will eventually learn about everything... And then...well... And once again for commenting :D**

 **supersandman86: Nice idea you have there with Drago. And we will see, how he fits in later ;D Also with Valka and her role in it ;D**

 **Mariah: We will see ;D**

 **Aiacco: Thank you very much for your very nice words :D I really fell happy about it 3 And I can already tell you – this Hiccupness will eventually get to Astrid, sooner or later ;D (also funny enough I have seen, that you made your account on my birthday, last year ;D)**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah, it really was yet another brainwashing try, but it failed a little...(or more than Ljóda had expected :O). And yeah – she really sees Astrid pureness as a treasure that is to keep until the very end... and the woman eventually will see, what she gets by her evil deeds...**

 **cosmicblader12: Haha – casual insanity here ;D**

 **Iae Carvalho: I think that I am glad, that Ljóda makes you feel this way ;D And yeah – Hiccup really is a prince Charming and somebody, that should not be underestimated ;D Thank you really for reading and commenting ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Thank you very much, we really feel better :D Also – I take breaks, if needed :D I really appreciate that still :D And I hope that the following plans from that crazy woman are much to your liking ;D**

 **: Thank you very much 3 And yep – some bonding will soon happen. And some Stormfly to come ;D (Not right in the next chapter, but very soon ;D)**

 **jimmix: Thank you very much! :D I am glad, that you liked it. And you are very right about Ljóda there and your assumptions about here. And on your two wishes I can say – there are some plans for that ;D**

 **elnine27: Thank you very much for your understanding 3**

 **Dragon4ever: Thank you very much and I am glad, that you stumbled upon this fiction 3 Also I am glad, that you can read it with ease! And I can agree – eventually she will be happy :D**

 **Guest: Yeah, Astrid was pretty confused there. I mean – She had always trusted every word her mother said, because in her eyes Ljóda had been right. And suddenly – she wasn't. Because Hiccup didn't just sleep with her, because he could, but he stepped away from it and even gave her his bed. (Because that what one should normally do, instead of hurting somebody.) And Ljóda isn't just in for the money. Worse...for the power behind it ;D And yeah – some daily life incoming. And thank you very much and I hope you further read and like this story ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: No, she won't give up ;D**

 **Rex: Thank you and finally, her view about the world and her mother are starting to change ;D**

 **Fredrik the astral dragon: Oh yeah...insanity started to kick in ;D And yes, there started some bonding between them ;D**

 **aaquater: Yeah, we are better now :D Thank you. Ah, I understand ;D Though I have read a few articles, that intercourse should help with the monthly pain a woman has (though only the thought of that is a little...scary and revolting to me ;P). The one thing is (though I need to calm a little before I tell you to much) that Ljóda sure would love to see her daughter happy – but then on the other hand – wouldn't it be nicer to get back the control over her own life, which she had lost due to her father forcing her in marriage and for Hakon being the chief who (still for the love for her) had this certain bit of control over her, that men sometimes have. I hope still for now will clear your thoughts about her. Also, she thought that she had indoctrinated her daughter enough, for her to see it the same way – a man who would pay enough for her, would also dearly care for her (as some kind of a possession). And that it would have made her happier, if her daughter hadn't the same fate as her, though time showed her different... Really need to bite my tongue, though... But I also agree on the talking part there. Like – really – talking might have solved a lot here ;D And don't worry, I really enjoyed reading it ;D**

 **Lizby: Killing her daughter...mhm...well maybe not. That would be too drastic ;D**

 **Superfanfirl16: Thank you and yeah, we do ;D**

 **fs440: They have servants, so yes – that poor girl has no experience in housework... Also thank you for your kind words :D**

 **S. H: You don't have to be sorry about it. Maybe if you write the people of the site, they tell you of a possible way to upload without your own account. But is there a specific reason, why your mom isn't allowing you one? And Stormfly is soon incoming ;D Also – ahhh...on the name ;D And I might think about it :D**

 **martabm90: Thank you 3**


	26. Her Duties

**Her Duties**

It felt so strange. Too strange to be exactly. From one day to another, Astrid and Hiccup had been forced to share their lives with the other. To sleep in the same house – or even bed, to have breakfast and supper together and to be there, if the other needed help. They were expected to get along easily. To be happy about their changes and about the duties they had been forced into – to be a caring husband and a loving wife. To lead the village as chief and chieftess.

Well – for most parts it seemed to work, whenever they were in public. With pretentious smiles looking at each other and slight touches at the hand or the shoulder. Not too much for both young Vikings to feel absolutely awkward, but enough for their people to feel pleased. Of course there were always a few people, who voiced their concerns of a political wedding and that the young couple didn't look all to happy about it. But those complains never lasted for too long.

The young couple knew about them and to make everybody happy and to silence these doubtful voices, Astrid had even dared once to carefully kiss the cheek of her so-called husband. For only a few seconds and she had barely touched his skin, but it had worked its magic and nobody would since then dare to speak up against the marriage again.

For the other parts it had seemed, that it wasn't working at all – this marriage, especially when they were alone. Sure, they sometimes ate together (with Hiccup still making their meals) and they even had conversations on rare occasions. But it merely was some small talk – nonsensical things about the weather, the upcoming season or about the foot on their plates.

It was not much. And it made it hard to connect with the other.

But what else could they do? Could she do? She was thrown into a completely new territory and after all these passing days, it didn't even feel better.

But on the other hand...she didn't want it to feel better...

How could this place ever feel like home? Without her father. Without her mother. Without all the people she knew – from the smith in Hranafall's forge, to Helga the bakeress and of cause all those servants in her father's house, who had always loved to do the laundry or the household or the cooking. Things, they were expecting her to do now...

And how could this place of Berk feel like home, when she was still completely oblivious to their traditions – from their strange dragon riding, to the upcoming harvest season or this strange ' _Snoggletog'_ that Hiccup had mentioned sometimes. Who would introduce her to these customs? How would she know, which roles she had to play in it? And why was she thinking like that?!

No – there still was some revolting feeling deep inside of her because all of it. Ever more now, since her mother had shown this...strange behavior the day her parents had left. Even more now that her father was absolutely proud of her.

Now, that she absolutely did not know, what to do...

And she was absolutely alone with this – with her tremendous thoughts and her ever growing confusion. Nobody could help her with it, because – how would they understand? Or how would they not call out this marriage as a farce, that it was in reality...

"You are...silent..." Hiccup suddenly said, sitting across from her at the table in their house, while eating breakfast together. Which...she wasn't eating at all, only stirring around in her porridge, only looking up to the young chief, when he had raised his voice.

Astrid shrugged.

"I am just not that hungry, you know..."

"...you haven't eaten much the past days, either..." He added, surprising the young woman a little. Sure – they were most of the time eating together, but she had never before realized, that he would notice her absent of any redeemable hunger. After all – she was the one, cleaning in a haste the table just when he had finished eating, only to make her food disappear – which surprisingly worked well with a ever hungry dragon nearby. "...don't you think, I haven't noticed?" 

With a movement of his head he pointed towards Toothless, who looked a little caught at that, before he returned to munch away the fish he had in his bucket.

Astrid huffed at that, before she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"What do you expect from me?" She hissed, yet not quite sure, if she should feel offended by this revelation or not.

It was now Hiccup, who shrugged, before a weary smile crossed his lips.

"I just want to take good care of my...of you, you know? I promised that to your dad after all. And I think it would help your mother's and my relationship, if she sees, that I am not that bad of a guy..."

"So – you only take care of me, due to some responsibility my father has laid upon you?" Astrid snapped back.

Yes – she knew, that she should behave like that. But these words just slipped from her tongue, without her thinking too much about them. Maybe it was in a desperate attempt, for him to see _this_ situation she was in. To make him understand.

Or it was just her way showing him, that she hadn't slept well the past days (even though she was still allowed to have his bed with him still sleeping on the floor with Toothless by the fireplace) and that she wasn't feeling all that well in general.

And the fact, that her scar on her tight had started to burn horribly, bleed a little and had turned a horrible dark red, was not helping, either. Which – of course – she wouldn't tell him, since she feared, that he would then call somebody – this Gothi, he had previously been speaking about – for assistance and to take care of it. Something she didn't need, since those were probably only the signs of a proper healing process!

"Ehrm...no..." He mumbled, raising his left eyebrow a little, so that also is scar right above it was hiding beneath his banks. „I just want to take care of you, because I _genuinely_ want it."

"But you don't have to feel responsible for me! I can take care of my own..."

Hiccup sighed, sounding a little annoyed.

"Sure...I try my best, to not further take care of you, if it helps you..."

She nodded.

"Thank you..."

"But I still want you to eat up! Toothless is not interested in porridge, anyway – right, buddy?!"

The black dragon eyed his rider with annoyance, even sticking out his tongue a little. After that, he walked around his bucket, to sit back down on the opposite site, with his back now facing the table that both young Vikings were sitting on.

This behavior amazed Astrid a little. It ever has and she just couldn't point her finger on it, what it exactly it was, that made her feel this way, but it just felt so...human to her. Which was a site, that she never has seen before in these monsters, making them seem not so...monstrous anymore.

But she still always tried to change the topic, when she felt, that Hiccup was coming up with an offer, to finally introduce her further to this...dragon riding.

Which seemed to be just again the case, when he raised his voice again:

"What are you doing today?" He asked, leaning a little more on the table and towards her direction, and a strange shadow laid over his eyes, indicating to her, that he – indeed – had something on his mind.

So she shrugged.

"I wanted to go down to the docks", she said, though it wasn't that much of an excuse "I wanted to see a few traders in hope to get a few clothes for me. Like...you know...stuff for winter, or something to change and stuff."

"I know, that there are a few women on Berk, who would gladly help you and show you, how to sew your own and-"

"I don't sew..."

"Yeah – sure...how could I forget that..." He mumbled "But I don't think, that it would take you long, which would mean, that you still have some time left today. And of what Gothi has told me, it might start to rain later this day..."

Astrid gulped, hoping that he was not about to ask her, to have a little flight in the rain.

"Yeah...then I can try and do some chores. Don't you think?" Well...she could try...

"Or you could come with me to the Great Hall. I have a meeting with the elder and a few of our warriors..."

This took her by surprise, but she tried to hide it and sipped on the mug in front of her.

"There will be just...very boring talks about the winter, the harvest and about our outposts. And of course about the alliance with Hranafall. I thought, that you might be interested in this... You know...and it might help you to find your place among my... _our_ people."

Even before Astrid had the chance to say something about it – or even consider an answer for a minute, a hurried knock interrupted them.

Both young Vikings looked over to the still closed front door, unsure of what to say or what to do.

Yet again, the unknown visitor knocked once again, making Hiccup sigh and stand up, only to walk over to the door to answer it.

Though Astrid couldn't see the person on the other side, she could hear the voice of an older woman, speaking with a strange haste with Hiccup:

"I am sorry, my chief, to interrupt your morning with your wife" She said „But I need to hurry and get the chieftess. Mathalda is in labor and her wish was to get your wife as a blessing for the soon-to-be-born child. You know what they say – it brings good luck to the family, if the chieftess attends the delivery! And now that Berk has a chieftess once more, why not make this blessing work?"

Astrid was petrified upon hearing that, staring holes into Hiccup's body, who was all too silent for a moment there.

But...a child? A new-born?! She didn't want to get involved into things like that! She had never witnessed a birth before! She had never before held a child in her arms! So how in Hel's name should she bring blessing to this poor family, if she didn't even know, what she had to do!

Hiccup still hadn't answered the woman by the door, only turned around, to face Astrid, with a questioning look on his features.

"Please, chief. It would be an honor!"

"I-I..." he stuttered and Astrid knew, that he didn't want to decide this alone. "I had planned a few other duties for her to fulfill and-"

"Maybe this experience would help you two, when you get your child on your own...And don't worry-" She said, now looking past the young man in front of her "..., my chieftess, all you need to do, is to hold Mathalda's hand and speak your blessing once the child is there. But we need to hurry now! The mother-to-be is already very far..."

Both Hiccup and Astrid exchanged glances. Unsure of what to say or what to do. And Astrid knew, that she now had certain duties to fulfill, now that she was the chieftess of this village. But she just didn't expect them to be...something like that!

With a beating heart she could here her parents voices in the back of her head, hearing her father talk about his pride he felt for Astrid, while Ljóda once again stated the mad way, that those people lived on Berk.

And yet, with wet fingers and a heavy beating heart she stood up, nodding timidly.

"I will come with you..." She mumbled nearly voiceless, hoping, that it would be _that_ bad of an experience. Well, she hoped, that she would at least have some time to think about Hiccup's offering, of accompanying him at one of these meetings.

The older woman grinned widely and before Astrid could say something more, she had stormed inside the Haddock house, grasped her by the arm and pulled her through the door and down the streets.

"Ah...see you later?" Hiccup called after the younger woman.

"We will see?" She called back, unsure of what she had been put herself into...

 **A/N: So, finally a few moments out of their married lifes. Finally without Ljóda near the ;D So, I hope, that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that we will see, what happens in the next one ;D**

 **For the comments:**

 **VigoGrimborne: I also think, that insanity is hard to archive and I will try my best to do it right (especially when it comes to the later chapter). So I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter as well and that its insanity will work out well in the end ;D**

 **: Thank you very much for the comment :D I have definitely my plans for the heir-thing and I hope, that it in the end will work out ;D Also – yeah, I also hope, that the Astrid/Ruffnut friendship will work out in the end ;D**

 **De Amicus: Thank you very much :D It will definitely be hard for both of them, with Hiccup's desperate attempt to include her more on Berk, and her constant fear of doing everything right, so her parents will be pleased. And for the dragon-thing – we will see ;D (In about 4 or 5 chapters ;D**

 **Silvolde: Yeah, you are right. Astrid really has a problem with that strange site of her mother, she can't quite grasp. And thank you very much with that, I try my best :D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah, Astrid really has so much, she needs to think about and to clear her mind... And Ljóda's last words wouldn't make this so easy. And yet, on the other side, there is Hiccup, who needs to care for her (as promised) and yet takes care of Berk, its people and its dragons, without a real way for his wife to actually help, although everybody thinks, that she needs to do so.**

 **Grima: Oh, he really needs to watch his back, trust me ;O**

 **cosmicblader12: Haha, that would be nice XD But this time it had been just a hug ;D**

 **Mariah: No, she just refuses every possible offer ;D Also, Ljóda will wait, like a spider in its trap, until the time has come to strike again ;D**

 **jummix: Yeah, I also didn't want to be in their shoes right now... But they eventually learn to grow together ;D**

 **martabm90: Thank you ;D I am glad, that you like it :D**

 **lillikinslc5: I try to have two chapters a week ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh yes, I know that ;D And I hope, that you enjoyed the last one as well :D**

 **supersandman86: Oh, she really is conflicted (And I hope, that I showed this here a little more ;D) And yep – he really is more powerful than everybody believed.**

 **Erikstrulove: Yeah, he actually loves her and he still believes, that she does the same. And yes, Ljóda's past doesn't justify what she has made out of Astrid! ;D**

 **aaquater: It is the possible loss of power, she needs to fear, if she leaves Hakon. In these times – what is a divorced wife without a husband (though after what I have read, it is possible for a Viking woman to divorce and to remarry without any problems ;D). But that is not what she wants. And all she needs is to get rid of these pesky men... And her daughter just might be one piece of her big puzzle, if one can say so ;D And about the pregnancy thing – I agree with you. It's not like the first attempt always works. ;D And also – Ljóda every now and then uses her 'weapons', whenever she tries to convince Hakon or if she wants something from him. In one chapter I hinted that slightly (chapter 8 - „I tried everything a woman could do...") but there will be more about it later ;D And thank you for the likeliness of the chapter titles ;D**

 **Guest: We will see about a new enemy, thought I can promise, that there is some combat ;D And also I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **Keytripper: We will see, who will be involved in the final fight ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: That is right. And now he has a 'wife' that is drawing away from him once again, with the previous approach forgotten. And I am glad, that you thought that way about Hiccup's promise ;D I also thought it would be a nice touch (though I also can promise you, that it will eventually be the truth ;D) And don't worry about your late review ;D Take all the time you need :D And for now – some normal Viking life before finally the connection will start to bloom between them ;D**

 **S. H: As far as I know, the only person who sees your email on is the website itsself, since it will send you your alerts and comments and all of it to your address, but not the people, who are on the site :D And I am also glad, that you enjoy the Ljóda free quality time ;D And don't worry ;D Astrid eventually see the light!**

 **Vivi-ntvg: And Astrid will keeps on nodding for a while, until her mind clears ;D Also – just some casual chieftess duties here ;D**


	27. His Duties

**His Duties**

Everything had been so strange these past days. Well, of course there was this strange new habit, that he was now sleeping on the floor, while she was sleeping peacefully in his bed. But...it could be worse. It didn't even bother him, that he was making them breakfast and dinner. He had always done this, since his mother wasn't there to do so and his father had often times been to busy. And – he wouldn't brag though – but he could handle a pot, a knife and some food pretty well! Well...had least he hadn't somebody complaining before.

But that wasn't that thing, that made him think so much these last days about this...marriage he was caught in.

It was more...Astrid herself.

Sure – he really, really wanted her to feel welcomed on Berk. To make her feel like a part of their people. To make her feel like she was home. But...it was hard, with her constantly avoiding every chance of getting to know Berk better – with the twins still being very open about the idea to show her around the village and the island – and his constant wish of getting her closer to one of his dragon-friends. Stormfly in particular.

But Astrid was constantly rejecting this idea...Changing topic, just before he could bring up this treated question. Refusing every aspect of getting closer to these winged reptiles.

Though...Toothless and Astrid were getting along these past days pretty well. Well enough, Hiccup guessed – with Toothless accepting the remaining food from Astrid's plates, while she seemed to be comfortable enough around him, for not eyeing him dangerously. Just with some caution and sometimes even with some interest, hidden deep in her blue eyes. Or throwing anything at him – especially now weapon.

And it even fascinated him sometimes, when both – his 'wife' and his winged friend were sitting still for a minute, just watching the other in silence. Considering the danger, that still lingered in both of them. And considering, what they both hold for the other's future.

That was the reason, why Hiccup let Astrid change the topic the refuse the upcoming question about flying.

Because he felt a change, that happened within Astrid. Because he wanted to give her all the time she needed. After all, he didn't want to force her. He wanted it to be her, asking about her first flight.

And deep down inside of him he knew, that the time would eventually come, when she wouldn't change the topic anymore and would be interested in those words he had to say. When she would listen. When she would accept...

Somebody next to him suddenly cleared his throat and Hiccup shook his head slightly to get back to reality and back to the plans of the upcoming harvest and the amount of food they needed to store for the winter.

"Ehrm...yes – as I said, there is the possibility, that Mala and Dagur send us a food delivery. And a few weapons." He said confidently, remembering what he had wanted to say, just before his own thoughts have interrupted him. "All we need to do, is to finally finish up the storehouse, before frost settles in and ruins everything. Yet we still should consider buying corn from a few traders, whenever one comes by."

It was Spitelout who pointed on a small island in the east, where one of their outposts was located.

"We should have a few more men and dragons here. It's a frequent route for traders with corn or for fishing boats. We should intercept them there and buy everything they have, only to then bring it back to Berk."

The other people around them mumbled, most of them sounded as if they agreed with it.

"But what if new intruders are incoming without our knowledge? We are still weak from Drago's attack! We should have every warrior on Berk as long, as we haven't regained all of our needed strength." Came it from Hiccup's left site.

"But can't Valka send us a few dragons for help, if needed?" Somebody else now said, which earned yet another agreeing mumble from the crowd.

It was hard to consider everything – every option that his people gave him, only for him to find a solution, that would fit everyones needs. It was hard – especially since he still was a little afraid of this high position, that the death of his father had put him into. But...what could he do? As Stoick's heir, it was his duty to be there for his people and he now would gladly take these responsibilities and would do his best, to satisfy them, as good as he could. He knew, that there always were a few fellow tribesmen, who would accept his decisions with doubts. And he knew, that not everybody would always be happy about his words, but that was what a chief had to do! To find the best way for everybody else!

Hiccup listened to a few more suggestions, before he once more spoke up again:

"I see your doubts, of sending of a few of our people to the outpost for food, but we nonetheless should take this option. Spitelout-" „Yes!" "How about you take five men with their dragons and fly of as soon as possible. I will provide you with enough gold for you to buy a good amount of corn and fish!"

"Yes my Chief! I will be of by sunrise!"

"And if we really need some more help in case of an attack, then I immediately contact my mother to assist us. Also we should consider the get ourselfs back to training. It is right, that we should stay in shape, in case yet another madman strikes and we should be prepared – with _and_ without our dragons."

His people agreed on that.

"What about Chieftess Astrid?" One of the few warrior women around them suddenly shouted, which made some of them murmur in question, while Hiccup also raised his eyebrows at that, not quite sure, what to say. Or..., what exactly she was referring to.

"Our Chieftess Astrid? Well, she still is accustoming to Berk's ways..." Gobber now said, before the woman once again raised her voice:

"We all have seen her fighting!" They all agreed "And we all have seen, that she was easily able to hold up against you, Chief – in no offense! But she was really good!" Yet another agreement in unison and Hiccup finally got a clue, what she was stating.

"Why are we not asking her to train us?" She added finally, while a few fellow tribesmen agreed to that.

"What could a woman teach us?" One of the eldest men said, with only some of them nodding, though not completely convinced to that.

"Well..." Gobber said "She definitely would kick yer ass to Hel and back, if she would hear that!"

They laughed and Hiccup had to nod at that. Gobber was absolutely right.

"Well..." Spitelout said yet once again "..., I would love to get one or two tricks from her. She definitely has some knowledge in the fighting department. And if she ever learns to fly a dragon – well, I wouldn't want to be the one, fighting her."

"Chief – can you ask your wife, if she gives us some training?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, right now she has a few other duties to follow..." And he hoped, that she was getting along well with the mother, the midwife and the new-born, she eventually had to bless "..., but once we both have returned home, I might ask her..."

While a few of them cheered, some of them were elbowing the person standing next to them, indicating things, that would rather happen in the Haddock House with the newly wed couple instead of some casual 'asking'.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes at that and tried to ignore this immature behavior as much as he could.

"Anything else?"

It had been a long day after all and from what he could see through, the sun was already setting outside. And all that Hiccup was wishing for, was a long ride on Toothless back, who was probably still playing outside with a few other dragons that passed by. And to finally lay down – in front of the fireplace – and to get a good sleep, after all these straining talks.

Thankfully enough his men and women were agreeing on ending the far too long meeting, before most of them bid the company a good-night.

"Good work, lad!" Gobber said, once everybody around them had left or had started to look for some delicious food to settle down for the evening. "Ya really are a good chief! If only Stoick could see ya... He would have been absolutely proud..."

"Thanks, Gobber. I really appreciate your words..." And he really did.

"Now tell me..." His old friend, after he had put an arm around the young Viking's shoulder, pulling him to his side, so nobody else would be able to hear their conversation completely "...how is it going? With Astrid? Haven't seen her much around..."

Hiccup shrugged.

"She still needs her time to get used to Berk and you know – dragons. But I will give her all the time she needs."

"Aaand...any chance for a new heir, soon?"

Hiccup eyed his older friend dangerously from the side, while the old smith laughed nervously at that.

"Haha, lad! Don't worry. I know, that the two of you haven't...you know~" 

"At least somebody believes that. The others constantly say, that we are always 'occupied' once we enter the house. It is a little annoying. Though I believe its just joking from their side..."

"Yeah...I understand that. But remember – that is what everybody believes after all. That ya have fallen madly in love with Hakon's daughter and that ya cherrish every day with yer lovely wife. Just - keep on doing that. It is better that way, if Berk believes in a happy marriage for their chief."

"I know that..." Hiccup sighed, letting his shoulders fall in defense. "It is still hard."

"I know, lad. But ya guys are really doing good. I rarely hear only doubts about your 'love'."

"I have noticed that. But..." It was yet another sigh that escaped Hiccup's lips, while he looked over his people, that still have stayed in the Great Hall to talk or to eat and drink. "There will come a time, when they demand an heir, right?"

Gobber looked at the young man at his side, nodding slightly and sadly.

"Yeah...that's the biggest demand from yer people – to have somebody, that can take over, if your time on Midgard is running out. And if that dangerous hobby of yours, this demand will come sooner than later. I have already heard rumors, that some expect yer wife to give birth in nine moons. So – hurry up!"

"Really...?"

"Don't worry. Yer parents also made them waiting for a few years. And then ya came along!"

"It was different..."

"It still had been yer parents duty. And now, it is yours..."

"I know. And I will find a way out of it. And if nothing works, Snotlout still can take over, right?"

"Sure!" Gobber laughed, before he mumbled: "Sure ya will find a way in the end. Just use that smart brain of yours." He finally let go of the young chief's shoulder, before he added: "Just make sure, everybody stays happy!"

"Sure, I will..."

"Including yer self."

Hiccup was silent for a minute, unsure of what to say about his old friend's words. It was even harder, when he returned his gaze with a sad smile.

"Ya know, that I had to keep up the act, so our people wouldn't start doubting Berk's and Hranafall's connection. But it hurt me deeply to go through with everything. I hope, that ya know that."

The young chief did not know, what he should say about that – sure, he knew that Gobber knew exactly, how to please everybody around him by saying the right words and doing the right things. But now – with the whole matter of marriage – he had even fooled his own friend, letting the young Viking think, that Gobber was even more looking forward to this connection, than his new father-in-law himself.

And this startled him more, than he could tell right now.

But at the same time, he understood Gobber's reasoning behind it, and was somewhat relieved, that he had somebody, who calmed his people, when he hadn't been able to do so.

"I know that. Or at least, I know it now. Thank you..." He mumbled and was absolutely honest about it.

Just before a wave of sentimentality could take over the two Vikings, Gobber noticed somebody out of the corner of his eyes, and when the old smith noticed the nervous group, that stood by the entrance, he nodded over to them with his head, for Hiccup to notice his friends, too.

"Looks like they are waiting for ya. And I have somehow the feeling, that it has to do with the dearest wife of yers. Well lad, good luck with that..."

And before Gobber could say any more, or Hiccup could ask him, why he thought, that this sudden appearance had something to do with Astrid, the older Viking had turned around and left, to speak with a few older men by another table.

Therefore Hiccup had no other option left, but to walk over to his friends, who really seemed to be waiting for him.

But before he could greet them, Eret spoke up:

"We have a _small_ problem..."

"A small problem?" Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrows "What do you consider to be a 'small problem'?"

"We can't find Astrid..." Fishlegs stated, shaking a little.

Hiccup shrugged casually, not yet seeing any problem in it.

"The midwife wanted her to be at the birth of Mathalda's child. It is some kind of blessing, if the chieftess attends it – and since we now have a chieftess, again, they wanted Astrid to be there. I don't see a problem with that. Especially since she somewhat went there without complaining and on her own."

"Ah...that might be the problem..." Snotlout said nervously.

The young chief gulped, somewhat sensing, that this conversation took a turn for the worse.

"Oh Thor...what did she do?"

"Nothing!" Tuffnut answered.

"Nothing – yet!" Ruffnut added.

"We found her, just when she was about to leave Mathalda's house, looking a bit too frustrated and we tried to convince her to finally get to know Berk better." Eret explained to the still oblivious chief "But somewhere between fetching herself a new axe and disappearing in the forest we have lost her..."

 **A/N: Ah... sorry for the tension? Also some unveiling on Gobber's 'acting' during the whole marriage-thing ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Grima: First a little more tension, before we get to the good stuff ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh, a Hiccstrid child? That would be nice ;D**

 **supersandman86: Really, I really don't want to be Astrid in that situation – I am always afraid of new situations. And what she is going through right now is really like some Hell... And for the leg thing – maybe? ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Haha, thank you :D**

 **Silvolde: Yeah – she gets some midwife-y wipes there ;D And Snoggletog will eventually come along :D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Oh yeah – and the something will unravel in the next two to three chapters :D Just something small ;D**

 **hateme101: Haha, glad, that I could make you laugh :D**

 **Guest: Well...not dropping the child would work ;D Also, for what has happened, will come in the next chapter :D**

 **Curinturie: Hi there and don't worry :D I am glad, that you still feel that way :D**

 **martabm90: Thank you, I am glad you enjoy the slowness of it :D**

 **Mariah: Thank you and for that has happened will come in the next chapter :D**

 **S. H: I hope it works for your account :D I cross my fingers for you :D And it will probably work just fine for Astrid ;D Or maybe not... And I eventually will come back to the Solveig name ;D And the gang tried to follow Astrid around (still a little careful with her around dragons and around Berk :O)**

 **joshben4c: Oh well, I hope, that you still enjoy it though :D Also – Astrid's father did only 'things', because he thought they loves each other. He was not forcing Ljóda to do things! Just more of that later ;D**

 **jimmix: Yeah...it will get worse...**

 **CajunBear73: I wonder that to, but I suppose, that most partners in political marriages only followed their duties and did... their thing... Also, I also wonder, what I would do, if I was torn out of my previous life – though I am totally different from what Astrid is. And soon, they will reach out to her ;D Also I don't think, that attending a birth was a thing she had expected to do as a chieftess ;D And for the secret thing – maybe? ;D And yeah – they really have so much in common – why not work on it? Also – I got goosebumps by your last words there... Really nice! :D**

 **aaquater: I also think, that Hiccup would still give her now exile, if she uses the right words. He has a kind heart after all – and though he might suspect something, he surely would first of all try to make it work – for Astrid. And for the foot thing – I am so sorry – I read over it like three times and didn't see it! :O But yeah...a foot on the plate is really something they should discuss... Also, yeah, she should consider talking about more...stuff, than their usual small talk. But this would also mean, like in your example, that she has to admit a few of her mistakes, which would not yet be the right time for it ;D And yeah – she won't admit, that her cut is not really healing well...like being infected, instead of healing well :O Also cute story with your mom and your dog 3 And I love, that you get the feeling of this, especially if one considers, that Toothless was animated to be like a cat/dog/puma hyprid thingy (At least of what I have last read ;D). And I suppose, that attending childbirth is like the last thing she had herself imagined to be in ;D**

 **Guest: Well, I like foot for breakfast ;D Haha – no sorry, I haven't found the mistake, when I checked the chapter for mistakes. I am sorry for that :O**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I suppose, that there is a difference of the chieftess protocol on Hranafall and the on from Berk. Ehr...there is, I – the author – say ;D And he surely should convince Astrid fast, that dragons a wonderful creatures – before something happens :O And also – he _wants_ to trust her. Because – why not? She has told him about the plan of killing him. And since then, there where no new attempts in doing so. And yeah – Astrid really is desired right now (as seen in this chapter, too) :D Thank you very much also and I hope, that you enjoyed this one as well :D**

 **Dragon4ever: Sadly I can't speak or read French, so I had to translate your comment :O But for what I have read there – Hiccup really notices Astrid's discomfort. He really does :D And the upcoming birth might help with it (or not :O)**


	28. Their Argument

**A/N: Oh no – attention – some F-words down there! And some misunderstanding :O**

 **Their Argument**

It had been a long and horrible day! Like down right terrible and tremendous and awful! Astrid couldn't describe it differently.

And what had she been thinking, when she had agreed on coming along with the midwife to attend the birth of a new child – just to be there as a blessing?!

Yeah – the young woman had every now and then seen a baby, being held by their mother or father. And she had heard, that a birth was pretty painful for the mother. But she had never expected it to be like...that...

Sure, all that Astrid had to do, was to sit calmly by this Mathalda's site, holding her hand, which at first had seemed like a pretty easy job. But once the contractions hit the woman again, it was clear, how exactly painful it was for a woman to bear a child. Also for the one, who was holding hands – like what Astrid had done the past few hours. And yet, her hands still felt as if it was falling off just every second and nothing really seemed to help with its pain.

Then - after a few hours of this agony, pain and screaming – the midwife happily announced, that she could see the little ones head. Somewhere hidden between Mathalda's legs and thankfully enough also hidden from Astrid's view. And yet this thought alone made Astrid cringe deeply.

Suddenly everything went so fast:

The mother had to push now, squeezing Astrid's hand even more in the process – now with both of her hands – while screaming and pushing until suddenly – her oh so large belly dropped a little and while Mathalda's face returned a little to its relaxed status, a loud and annoying crying echoed through the air.

The baby was there! And the midwife announced, that it was yet another healthy boy. A brother, for the two other siblings, that were waiting downstairs with their father.

Astrid did not know, why her heart was beating insanely in her chest, while she now felt drops of cold sweat on her forehead, as she was looking at the small, bloody bundle on the midwife's arms, which she laid on the mother's chest.

And strangely enough she had a very content smile on her lips, talking with the small one in hushed voices and kissing its messy cheek. It cooed happily back.

"My chieftess..." the midwife said, touching her shoulder lightly and startling Astrid, as she did so. Then she handed her a small knife and the young woman looked in shock at the older woman in front of her. "...you need to cut the umbilical cord."

"The what?!"

Astrid was still too confused about this whole ordeal, since she had never expected a birth to be...like that!

"The umbilical cord, Chieftess Astrid. There..." The midwife repeated calmly, and pointed at a strange, fleshy rope-like thing, that still hang from the baby's belly button.

Sure – Astrid had nothing to do with babies and being a mother was of limits at any time soon. But...could she really hurt this small one?!

The older woman next to her nodded reassuringly and Astrid finally moved her hands forward, while the mother laid the small one in such a position, that it would be easy for her, to cut through the cord.

"A little higher. Yes, there you go..." The midwife said, commenting the way Astrid had to hold the knife.

And then – she closed her eyes, cutting through it without touching it and...the small one only grunted a little about that.

And Astrid...she nearly felt like fainting!

"Excellent! Mathalda – now give her the small one for its blessing!"

And before Astrid could say something about it, she had it on her arms herself! The small one! Still very naked and bloody and smelling strangely. Cuddling into her chest slightly.

She could only stare at it with big eyes. With heavy breathing and a heart, that didn't seem to take a break from its hurry.

"You may now bless the child. In Thor's and Freya's name..." the midwife whispered, probably sensing, that Astrid had never in her life done something like that before.

"I-I..." the young woman said faintly, still staring at the small one, as if it was some abnormality, that didn't belong on Midgart. It felt so strange to have a new life on her hands – hands which she usually had used to kill men and dragons. But now she had been witness to this strange thing, everybody called the ' _wonder of life'_. And somewhere deep inside of her, the young woman understood, why everybody called it that. Yet – on the other hand – the thought horrified her, seeing herself in this position that Mathalda had been the past few hours with all the pushing and screaming and agonizing pain. Which probably was a pain, that no warrior would withstand, no matter how hard they were trained. And that only, because she had to press a baby out of her-

That was the moment, when everything around her had turned the darkest black, only that she found herself a few moments later on the floor next to Mathala's bed. Thankfully enough the midwife had sensed, what was about to happen to the chieftess and took the small one from Astrid's arms and giving it back to the mother, before it would have landed on top of her.

"My Chieftess?" The Midwife faintly said, laying a wet, cold cloth on Astrid's forehead, until she woke back up again. "You don't look too well... And you also feel very hot. You should lay down at home and take a nap. Shall I send somebody for Gothi and your husband to inform them?"

Astrid pushed herself up a little, still quite unsure of where she was, since her consciousness hasn't yet returned completely. But she soon noticed the older woman above her, still speaking to her in hushed voices, while Mathalda with the small one in her arms looked worriedly at her.

"I need some fresh air..." Astrid only mumbled, looking once again with big eyes at the small, fuzzy head, that now fed on the mother's chest, which made the chieftess nearly faint, again.

"Of course! And don't worry about the blessing..." The midwife said, before Mathalda added: "We will come to you once you feel better! You now should care for yourself..."

Astrid only nodded to that, before she got up – with a little help from the midwife – and to leave the room, walking down the stairs, past the hurried questions of Mathalda's two other children and husband and out of the house.

Only to bump into a few familiar faces, which just has past by the house.

It were Hiccup's friends, which already seemed to be looking for her. They quickly cheered, that they had finally found her, and if she didn't want to come with them, to get to know Berk a little better, only to later meet up with Hiccup in the Great Hall.

But she refused, only walking past them in hurry – taking an old-looking axe, that some fellow Viking had rammed into the wall of a building for good measure. And they had been following her, wondering out loud, why she wasn't answering them, and asking where she would go.

The young chieftess had only fastened her steps, hurried around house corners and behind trading stalls, only to finally loose them, just when she had entered the forest by the village, with the trees and bushes concealing her every way.

And she was finally alone.

With only the occasional chirping of birds and the roaring of wild dragons.

Finally she was able to train a little – to get rid of the past days frustration and to distract her thoughts about the birth and the still very aching scar on her leg. And with the big forest around her, there surely would nobody say something, when she would kill a few trees. Sure – she still wasn't allowed to be armed on Berk. At least Hiccup hadn't yet lifted his ban for that. But... for now she wouldn't use it on any dragon – as long as they were not attacking her!

Meanwhile Hiccup had a very, very bad feeling about all of it. He knew, that Astrid tended to be a bit overreaction from now and then. Especially when she wasn't used to something in particular. And probably it hadn't been the best idea to attend a child's birth – even though it had been her idea to go with the midwife to be there, in there first place.

So, while the clouds above his head got darker and darker with every passing minute and the wind blew even harder around his body and the wings of his dragon, he only had eyes for the forest down below. After all – who knew, what Astrid was up to, not that she got herself an axe once again and was all alone and could to with it whatever she wanted, since nobody was watching her.

And somewhere in his mind he thought, she would go and search for an unsuspecting, poor dragon, to still her blood thirst and to get rid of any redeemable, dark thoughts.

"Hey Boss!" Hiccup could suddenly hear Eret, who's dragon seemed to be nervous all the sudden, while facing the ground below. "I think we have found her!"

The young chief's eyes followed the direction that his friend was pointing to, seeing a path of destruction with destroyed bushes and chopped down trees. Something, that no dragon would do, but probably a very angry young Valkyrie.

"Alright – she shouldn't be far ahead!"

For a few minutes both riders followed the part of destruction, until suddenly -

A couple of Typhoomerangs burst through the thicket of trees – crying horribly and hunting past the two riders, only to disappear in the distance.

Though being very startled by that, Hiccup still could catch a glimpse of tuft of blonde hair and the shimmer of a battle axe.

It had to be her!

"Toothless!" He commanded, letting his reliable dragon decent in hurry, making him reach out for her with his two front claws and snatching the young woman off of the ground, before she could have jumped away from his reach.

"What in Hel's name-" Hiccup could hear Astrid's voice coming from underneath, knowing, that they have trapped her.

And while the young woman was trashing around, screaming and cursing at the sudden captivity, Hiccup shouted over to his friend:

"Get the others and find the Typhoomerangs! Make sure, that you take care of them and of any possible wounds _she_ might have inflicted on them!"

Eret nodded, before he turned his trustworthy Skullcrusher around, so they could find the other riders, who were searching for Astrid as well.

Still flying on the spot (with an already very angry Astrid) Hiccup looked for some time after his friend, unsure of how to deal this situation, that the young woman got herself into – being well aware of the rules she had broken: First of all carrying around a weapon when he still hasn't her allowed it to do so and secondly – which was worse – probably hurting a dragon. Or two for that fact.

And this thought alone made Hiccup's blood boil with anger and grit his teeth.

"Home!" He only demanded, knowing, that he had to do something against his so called 'wife' that had thrown away his trust, just because she still followed a protocol, that her toxic mother had given her. Making him feel stupid, because he honestly had cared for her and for trying to find a place for her on Berk.

Soon they arrived the Haddock house and while still being in air, Toothless let go of Astrid, who landed right in front of the back door. Standing, though being a little wobbly on her legs. And the black dragon with its rider landed, with Hiccup swinging his legs off of his scaled friend in hurry.

"What has gotten to your damned mind! You can't just hoist somebody up in the air without their compliance! And – why in Hel are you looking so mad?! It is me who should be mad and-"

"Oh can't you just shut up for a minute! You are behaving as if _I_ have been the one, who had done something wrong-"

"Something wrong?! Oh no – I have done nothing wrong and now let me get back into the forest! I am not done with my training and-"

"With hurting dragons?!"

Astrid tried to hurry past the young chief, who only had his eyes on her, judging every move she made. And he knew exactly, that she wanted to jump past him and probably hurry back into the depths of the forest behind them.

But it was him, who made the next step:

Before she had the possibility to get past him, he grabbed her in hurry by the waist and lifted her up, to lay her over his shoulder to carry her inside of the house. Of course she cursed because of this once again, kicking his chest, while madly beating his back, while the poor Toothless only waddled behind them, being a little confused about this situation and the strange behavior of his owner and his woman. And the poor dragon could smell the Adrenalin, coming from both young Vikings, which irritated him even more, very well knowing, that...Astrid hadn't done something wrong.

With ease Hiccup set her back on the ground in the middle of the kitchen, standing now directly in front of her, though he wasn't able to clearly see her, since it was slowly getting darker and darker outside. Then he looked back towards both doors, to make sure, that they were closed, so their people wouldn't be able to hear the argument and discussions that had been forming between them. With tension so thick, that they could easily cut through it with a knife.

"You-" Astrid said, once she had regained her power and breath, after the previous rant, when she had laid over Hiccup's shoulder. "-were kidnapping me with your winged lap-dog over there, thinking I have hurt a dragon?!"

"Sure you did! What else would a girl from the Hunter Tribe do, when things were not going her way? When she feels frustrated and wasn't able to channel her anger and wrath these past days?!"

"Oh in Thor's name!" Astrid exclaimed, just as angry as he was and even rolled her eyes at that "Can you just please for once stop thinking about these creatures! Because that is all that you can do and-"

"All that I can do?! Oh excuse me, that I have feelings and care about the creatures and people around me! Would be nice, if you do that, too and don't just chop through everything, that isn't at the count of ten hidden behind the next tree!"

"What are you saying – that I don't have feels?!"

Astrid felt like she wanted to hit this idiot straight into his face! How could he dare to speak like that about her?! He didn't even know her and couldn't know, what she went through, when she was younger! He couldn't know the hard work, that she had to endure to become the warrior she was now! And he couldn't know, that she had always tried to hide her feelings, so it wouldn't be her who would get hurt in the end, because she knew, that fairy tale endings were never real, and that she never had a chance to find herself a perfect suitor, given, that her parents had always different plans fro her.

Hiccup on the other hand felt the anger just as strong gripping his heart, as it was gripping hers, feeling betrayed from the previous trust he had given her. Feeling dumb, because he thought, that he was finally able to change her, too. Being fooled from her pretty face and the nice words that had left her lips.

It was a faint knock, that tried to interrupt the tension between the two young Vikings, but nobody of them allowed the door to be opened.

And yet, just before they raised their voices again, it softly creaked open, with familiar faces looking inside with fear, before their five friends dared to enter, with their dragons still waiting outside. But it nonetheless stopped them from screaming at the other again, feeling like they were now able, to get rid of their hidden thoughts:

"You know what, you muttonheaded idiot – it would have been easier, if you just have went through with it!"

"With what – following my 'responsibilities' as your stupid husband, so you could have slashed me open with that stupid little knife of yours?! To make your make your toxic mommy proud?" Hiccup shouted.

"Well – at least you would have been dead now and you wouldn't waste my time any longer! Because – let's face it: _Fuck you_! And fuck Berk! And your stupid little friends over there! And your stupid little dragons! How could I have thought, that this-" Astrid pointed between herself and Hiccup in this very moment "-would have worked. Oh yes – I know! Because you lured me into thinking that we were doing this for our tribes! So you could lull me into believing you! Into trusting you! So I would be submissive to you, once nobody was watching anymore! So you could care for your stupid heir – because you don't seem to be able to find a wife on your own!"

"Oh – are we talking like that now!"

"Yes – we are talking like that now! And don't you dare to put your foot down, just because you are the chief or my 'husband'!" She mockingly spit the last word, as if it was the worst insult of them all.

"Oh – now you know what?! Then _fuck_ this marriage! Get back to mommy and daddy to Hranafall and cry about how bad of an husband I am! Because – you know what – I don't care! I don't even want you here and Berk or in _my_ house! I don't even want you was my wife and I can't even think about a clear-thinking individual on Midgard and beyond, that would gladly take you as their wife! Because who would want you to be next to them anyway?! I mean – even your people were glad, that you left their tribe and-"

That was the moment when she had enough – slapping him square across the face with her hand, leaving a dark red mark on his cheek, gasping people behind them and a softly cooing Toothless next to them.

"Well...if that's your opinion, then it would be the best option to leave!" Astrid said, nearly in a whisper, feeling hurt by the words, that had left Hiccup's lips. And it wasn't helping either, that the scar on her leg was calling for her attention by stinging painfully and she felt, as if some blood was coming from it, leaving an imprint on the outside of her leggings.

Also – why was it all the sudden so hot in this room and she felt a little dizzy.

But she didn't want him to notice it. Especially now.

And yet she had a little hoped – deep down inside her heart – that his words were not the truth and that it was some anger, that was arousing him so much, that he was speaking with her like that. That there still was that kindness, that she dared to like more and more with each passing day.

"Then it is for the best..." He mumbled, feeling also hot from the argument with her, while turning around, so he didn't need to face her anymore. After all – there were suddenly some regrets that gripped at his heart, knowing that there was much of his stubbornness that had contributed to his words. "Take everything you need and take the next boat you want... Finally I can have my bed back. And the house is mine, and mine only... And I will write your father as soon as possible..."

Astrid felt, as if she needed to say something about it. Do something.

But all she could do, was clenching her fists tightly, breathing heavily, before she nodded.

"Fine. Then you are free – again!"

"And so are you..."

And with that she had left, storming out of the Haddock house and down to the docks, in hope to find a boat, that she could handle on her own and that would her bring back to her home as fast as possible.

That a lightning crashed through the clouds high above her head didn't matter, as were the more and more forming regrets in Hiccup's heart and the need to follow her, before she would do something, that no words could take back...

 **A/N: So...a tiny little argument...But why now you guys may ask – first of all – it was the perfect timing now, with Astrid not yet finding her place on Berk and Hiccup still unsure of how to really handle her and this whole situation. Sure – he wanted to give her all the time she needed, but on the other hand – he had his duties as the chief and his people were already demanding for Astrid to take hers. Secondly – Hiccup is stubborn. We all know that. And seeing Astrid having an axe, that he forbade her, was not exactly how things were planned for him. And all he could see then was the dragons flying of, while roaring and screaming with Astrid with an axe in her hand. And also – this argument should help to clear up any redeemable doubts between them – with Hiccup still not quite accepting Ljódas plan of killing him and the few remaining doubts about Hiccup in his role as a 'man'.**

 **Also – we all need every now and then a little Angsty hiccstrid. But I promise the next one will be some light fluffyness between them ;D**

 **And after everything I still hope that you very much enjoyed this chapter 3 (and that you won't tear me apart in the comments ;D Aaaand that you understood my explaination up there ;D)**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Silvolde: I guess they were just too afraid of Astrid's strange behaviour ;D Also – she wasn't really mad, but more frustrated. But Hiccup – he made her mad beyond words! ;D**

 **Grima: Yes, she was training out there. Tell that Sir Talks-A-Lot over there :D**

 **Guest: Yes, she is still not allowed to have an axe (but there will come the time, when this ban will be lifted ;D). Also it had been the relevation, what she eventually has to do, to get this heir out of...her...**

 **Squall321: Oh yeah ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Romantic flight? Well...more like casual kidnapping over there ;D**

 **S. H: And? I am really curious of how it worked out :D Well, and the tracking class dragon came in use now (and in the next chapter ;D) And a asking scene on why Hiccup hasn't killed Toothless will come eventually :D And for Hiccup being nice...well *looks nervously at chapter above* Well...some casual stubbornness over there... And he regrets it instantly! And yep – Valka is of and caring for a few dragons (for there isn't that space yet for all of them like seen in trailer for HTTYD 3 – though it surely was overcrowded) ;D**

 **CajunBear73: I think it is really hard for Hiccup to follow Stoick's steps – most of the time he really wasn't seen worthy, until everything changed and dragons became acceptable and he was of and learning about them a few miles away... He didn't really have the time to 'learn' to be a chief, though he was born to be a leader. Thankfully he had Gobber (and I really like his character and hope, that he stays alive in HTTYD 3). And sure – 'killing trees' was just as acceptable as killing dragons back there on Hranafall, though at the pace that Astrid is doing this, I am myself wondering, if there are still trees left on that island... And Ljóda for sure did one thing – planting a few more doubts that kindled this fire, that had now ignigted during their argument... And making Hiccup wonder, why Ljóda had stayed behind with her daughter...**

 **martabm90: Thank you so much! :D And she is casually killing trees over there ;D**

 **Corrupted Winter Command: Yeah...poor nature...**

 **Mariah: Just training, though in Hiccup eyes it was something bad ;D**

 **Vivi-nvtg: It depends on how you see 'small' ;D**

 **Guest: No...not yet. And Hiccup (and Astrid) is very aware of that... And no – don't worry, no capturing here over there ;D And I still you hope, that you liked it ;D**

 **Superfangirl16: Thank you very much and she has done nothing wrong ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: Get well soon over there! 3 And I hope you find nice ones out there :D**

 **aaquater: And above all – Astrid does not ask for help! ;D And...I don't think that at that point (well...beyond the fighting above) she would see combat training as that...It's for their tribes after all ;D And I think it really helps to see, that Gobber is also there for him :D And yep – it didn't went too well for Astrid. And yep – Eret does know nothing ;D**

 **Fredrik the astral dragon: Yep ;D**

 **AnthroDragon: Oh Ljóda is horrible – I can tell you that! And her bitterness makes her step right into insanity! :O And Astrid eventually will learn, how to be her own person!**

 **Dragon4ever: Yeah...it wasn't the best idea at all... And also – right now they would avoid having children at any cost, since this would mean that they should do...things... But at this moment it clearly would be duty!**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Ah don't worry ;D Just take your time :D And yeah, it really made it hart for Hiccup to concentrate... But at least he convinced everybody to do their best so Berk can survive through the winter! And yep – Gobber really is a good friend (or an uncle-figure) and Hiccup can be glad to have him there! I more think that it was the actual realization, of where babies come from and how they were born... And thank you very much, I really appreciate, that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Cloudoffeathers: I am also glad, that you found this story ;D And I am glad, that you enjoy the slow pacing of this and I hope the wait was worth it ;D**


	29. Their Agreement

**Their Agreement**

Oh Astrid knew, that it probably was the worst idea of going on the sea this late, while a storm was about to reach the archipelago completely. All on her own. Yet she wanted nothing more but to get away from this damned place, that didn't even want to be here in the first place and who's muttonheaded chief judged about a offense she didn't even commit in the first place!

No – it hadn't been on her mind to harm one of his beloved dragons! And it wasn't her fault, that she surprised a few sleeping Typhoomerangs, when she threw her axe at a tree they were sleeping next to!

But how would he know?! His stubbornness made him blind and unable to realize, that he was wrong all along!

When the first rain began to fall from the skies above, she finally found a small, but steady looking fishing boat – which even looked as if it still had a few baskets of fish on deck! This would surely be enough to get her back to Hranafall! Back to her parents, in hope, that they would welcome her back with opened arms.

Knowing, that she was the reason, that the previously signed contract was probably now declared as invalid, a silent tear left her eyes. She already knew, that her father wouldn't be all too happy about it, while her mother would just state, that she was right about Hiccup.

And yet it was the young chief himself, who stared at the still opened door, wondering, what he had done to the young woman. About all the bad things he had said. Sure – her cursing wasn't good, either, but...had he given her another choice? And judging by his friends looks and the still sad cooing of his winged friend, he knew, that this hadn't been his most shining moment.

Trying to calm his conciseness, Hiccup patted the top of Toothless's head with care, trying to smile confidently at the dragon. Yet, it felt quite strange, that his trusty friend hadn't stepped in when she had hit him, like he had normally done.

"Well...she is gone now buddy and won't ever hurt a dragon on this island, again!"

"...ehr...Hiccup?" Fishlegs carefully raised his voice, still feeling a little scared from the argument that went between the two young Vikings and of which he and the others were witnesses from.

"Yeah...H?" Tuffnut mumbled, unsure of what to say, before he faced the gang and whispered: „I don't want to be the one, who tells him the news..."

"What "news"?" Hiccup still asked, now finally looking over to his friends, though he was aware of them from the very beginning, when they had entered to house. And their nervous glances didn't make him feel better, either.

"Okay, we know, that that little stubborn brain of yours likes to think every now and then that it is right, right?" Snotlout said in a hurry, before it was Eret who added:

"You know – the Typhoomerangs – they were not hurt! They didn't even have a scratch on them and just did seem to be a little surprised by something. And we tracked back to were we found Astrid and-"

"And you are a total idiot. Astrid was right!" Ruffnut now said, laying her hands on her hips.

"We assume that she just scared them, when she killed one of the trees, they had their sleeping place next to it." Fishlegs now finally finished, making Hiccup stumble back at this revelation and making him feel like a real muttonhead.

"You mean..." He mumbled, while the room suddenly started to spin around him madly "..., that she wasn't trying to kill them? And that I have been accusing her for the wrong reasons? Why haven't you told me, before I have been sending her off! No wonder her mother likes to see me dead!" He knew, that he shouldn't talk about Ljóda like that, but right now it didn't matter and he guessed, that his friends had already notices a certain tension between him and his mother-in-law.

"You guys were shouting at each other!" Ruffnut said, lifting one finger, as if she wanted to count and added yet another, when her brother said:

"And you both were saying horrible things to the other."

"And you were using bad words!" Snotlout finally said, making Ruffnut hold three fingers up into the air.

In frustration Hiccup combed through his already disheveled hair with his fingers, starting to pace around in the room and thinking about a way, to apologize to the young woman for his wrong-being.

"Oh Thor, what have I done?! We were just on the right way of including her on the village and my stupidity scared her off! Why can't I just shut up for a moment?!"

"Yeah...that is one thing I am asking myself ever since you were born..." Snotlout mumbled more to himself, although he was the younger one of the two of them.

That was the moment when yet another lightning crashed through the clouds, enlightening the earth underneath, while Hiccup was finally able to see the drumming rain for a moment.

Yes – Gothi had been right the week before. A heavy storm definitely had reached Berk and nobody should be outside in such a weather, especially when they don't know-

Hiccup's eyes widened immediately, knowing very well, who was outside right now and probably worse – trying to escape the island by boat or ship!

And it was his fault all alone!

"Astrid..." He whispered, while fear gripped his heart and he immediately gestured for Toothless to come and follow him. They had to find her after all! And bring her back to safety! Yeah, sure, she would be absolutely mad at him – he was that himself – but at least she would be sheltered from the storm and could leave, when it had gone away!

"We need to find her! Riders – on your dragons!"

"Are you sure, that she is doing something stupid?!" Snotlout shouted, while they were already storming outside into the rain and mounting their dragons.

"Yeah...she also could have gone to the Great Hall! Or in the arena! Or anywhere else!" Fishlegs added, making Hiccup consider this for a few moments, before he nodded slowly.

"Okay – you guys search there and _if_ you don't find her there, then return here so we can further discuss possible methods of finding her and...keeping her here. Eret-" He looked over to his tall friend, who already sat on the Rumblehorn and nodded, once he heard his name "...we will search the sea, as far as it is possible. Sure – it is not something 'stupid' that she might have done. But something short-sighted might be doable for Astrid, especially when she is fueled by anger. And lets face it – I would be utterly angry, if somebody would have said to me the things I have said... Maybe we have a chance, that Skullcrusher can still track her despite the storm!"

And he really hoped, that they would find her, though Astrid really wasn't aware of the sorrow, that her disappearance caused the young chief. All she wanted was to get away fast from this damned island, that gave her some reluctant feelings. Sure – she had thought, that some of them might have cared about her and the ways she felt alone on this all new island. But that had been probably one big fraud, so they could lull her into believing, that she was actually accepted. That she wasn't just a birth machine for their new heir.

But for now she had bigger problems to face – and those were the monstrous storm around her, the unmanageable wind from the South and the lightning and thunder from above. And of course the ever bigger getting waves from underneath.

Sure – her father had shown her how to handle boats like this one, also in some similar weather. Though...there surely was some difference between lessons with her father and well...this!

And not to mention that she wasn't feeling all too well – she knew, that her body temperature had risen in the past for hours enormously and was nearly unbearable, while the seam of her scar felt as if it torn, leaving her now with a gaping wound. She knew, that she had to find a doctor fast – but her will to return to Hranafall was yet stronger.

That was the moment when a dragon roar echoed from behind her, and turning around she could make out two of them – flying directly into her direction. And of what it looked like (at least when a lightning illuminated the sky for a minute) they had two riders on her back.

Could it be-

That was the moment when everything around her turned dark and quite.

Hiccup on the other hand had just seen the small boat, not far away from Berk's shores. And he knew that only somebody as angry as Astrid would have been able to row outside here to escape.

But that was the moment, when he saw a small shadow on the small deck of the boat, that suddenly tumbled over the the boat's railing, and into the water.

"Was that Astrid?!" He could Eret hear, just with as much concern in his voice, as he felt in this very moment.

"I-I don't know!" He mumbled, but yet spurring Toothless on to fly faster and to land on the deck of the abandoned boat.

His heart was beating faster, feeling, that Astrid surely wouldn't like to take a swim in this very moment and with this horrible storm around them.

There surely was more to it and before he knew it, he left his trusty dragon friend behind, jumping down from the boat and straight into the depths of the black water underneath. Thankfully enough yet another lightning lightened the water up a little – for Hiccup to see Astrid's slim frame descending more and more with each passing moment.

Without thinking he swam after her, hurried, to grab her before it was too late. With the coldness unbearable on his skin. And the water crawling underneath his armor. And the darkness making it nearly impossible to see her.

So all he did was swimming down as fast as he could, with his arms outstretched in hope, that he soon had caught up with her.

And soon, with kicking the water and holding back his breath as best as he could, he reached her, holding onto her wrist, before she was yet again out of his reach. Gripping her with all the power, that he could muster. Absolutely not letting go.

So he pulled her back up again, making it harder now with the extra weight he had to carry. But thankfully enough he soon broke through the surface and found the wall of the small fishing boat, before it was Toothless' tail, that hoisted them up and onto the small deck.

Hiccup could barely make out her face, but soon enough noticed her unbearable heat, that radiated from her skin. He instantly knew, that there was more to her fainting, that her had first thought.

But worse – even worse then the unbreakable wall of rain around him and the drumming of thunder from above – was the fact, that she still didn't take a gasp for breath!

Before he could answer the uncertain calls from his friend, who was still waiting on his dragon above of them, he laid her down on the deck, laying his ear on her chest, close to the spot were her heart should be.

And though the beating of his own heart made it nearly impossible to hear something around him, he still could make out the faint sound of hers.

„Oh Thor..." he mumbled, before he reached with one shaking hand for her nose, pinching it closed, before he laid his lips on hers, to get some air into her lungs.

He repeated this a few times, pleading to the gods for her to finally take her first breath again, while every passing second made it harder and harder to focus on this task.

"Come on!" He mumbled, still not answering Eret, who waited just as impatiently.

The young chief listened again to her heart, feeling more and more helpless about this situation, when she suddenly jolted, water coming gurgeling from her lips.

Finally!

"She is alive!" He finally shouted to his fellow dragon rider, though he knew, that he needed to be fast now, with her ever rising heat and the storm, that still became more and more dangerous.

He hooked on arm under her legs and the other one under her back, lifting her with ease up into his arms and holding her close to his body.

"Let's get you home..." he mumbled, crawling back onto the back of the black dragon, making him soar back up into the air and leaving the small boat behind.

"What's wrong with her?!" The young chief could make out his friend's voice, as they neared Berk once again. "Shouldn't she be awake...and maybe trashing around for taking her back towards the village?!"

"She is ill! _I_ need to take care of her!"

It was a difficult task to fly and to hold on this young woman, but they – both Hiccup and Toothless – eventually managed it pretty well and soon arrived the Haddock House.

Thankfully enough the door opened for them, with their friends already waiting for the two riders and their dragons.

Their faces filled with sorrow immediately when they saw the young woman in Hiccup's arms and the pained face of their chief.

"What is with her?!" They asked and: "What has happened?!"

Hiccup couldn't answer them, yet, already storming past them and past the fire they have made for them to warm themselves there. Sure Astrid needed some warmth – but she needed to be in bed right now and a healer to look over her!

He reached the stairs to go upwards, but stopped for a second to order:

"Somebody get Gothi over here as fast as possible! And there by the fire are some furs and blankets! Get them up to the bed! And Ruffnut-"

"...yeah?"

"Follow me! I need you!"

Before could ask for his motives, he was already gone, sprinting right through the bedroom door to lay the young woman down onto the bed.

His heart was beating madly in his chest and the world was turning around him. This...felt so surreal! Especially the fear that had taken over his body. A fear for loosing her...

With shaking and wet fingers he reached inside of the small night stand by the bed, searching for something small.

Eventually he found it – being very small but laid good in his hand. It was filled with Monstrous Nightmare Gel and could be used with ease to make a small fire. And with that he enlightened the candle, that was on top of the night stand to get some light.

And what he was shocked him:

She was unbelievable pale and had dark shadows underneath her eyes. Her breathing came out in small puffs, while her chest only rose and lowered itself slightly.

It was strange to see this beautiful, strong warrior in such a weak and helpless state. And made him feel with regret, that this was probably his fault all along!

"Hiccup...?" Ruffnut suddenly mumbled, unsure what to say in such a strange situation.

But the young chief couldn't answer her and before the blonde Viking knew, what was happening, he lifted a little her skirt up and – before he could reach for the leggings underneath – he already saw the bloody imprint, that had soaked through her clothing.

He knew it!

With care he pulled at he clothing a little, only so, that the scar underneath was visible to them.

"Oh wow!" He heard his friend behind him. "What is that?!"

Hiccup gulped, upon seeing the festering wound that and he let go of her cloths to cover her up again.

"That is the reason we need Gothi here immediately..."

He should have known! He should have known, that somebody specialized as the older woman was, should have taken care about Astrid's scar! Not him! He only knew how to sew leather together! But not skin!

"Ruffnut..." he mumbled, stepping back a little „...can you undress her? We need to get her out of the wet cloths!"

"Wait?! Make her naked?!" Snotlout suddenly squealed, as he and Tuffnut had reached the bedroom with piles of blankets and furs on their arms. "I can assist!"

"Oh can you just be mature for once!" Hiccup grumbled, going over to one of the wooden wardrobes and taking out a old tunic and threw it towards his female friend. "Then put her that back on and put her underneath the blankets and furs, so she can stay warm!"

"Why do I need to do stuff like that?!" Ruffnut asked, sounding a little annoyed, though some sorrow still shone through her voice.

"Because you are the only woman apart from her in this house and lets face it – once she gets better and hears, that I have been the one, who undressed her and saw her naked, she might try to get yet another axe and use it on me..."

"Or I might be actually...thankful..." A weak voice suddenly whispered, startling the four other Vikings, who were still in this room. It was Astrid, who had pushed herself up a little to see them better. Her long, blonde hair clinged on the skin of her face, shoulder and arms, while her clothing seemed to be just as wet. Her eyes were very clouded and she had a few problems to keep them opened. And yet there was a small smile that lined her lips.

And it was Hiccup who immediately hurried back towards the bed, kneeling next to it.

"You are weak, Astrid...Just lay down. Gothi will be here any minute..."

"Now that is one...compliment that will get you...an axe thrown straight towards your head..."

"She absolutely looks fine to me!" Tuffnut said upon hearing that threat aimed towards Hiccup. But thankfully enough it was his sister, who hit him straight into the stomach and earned him an evil eye of the other three.

"You know, what I mean..." Hiccup said, looking back towards the young woman, that had laid herself back on the bed and now looked up to him with her clouded eyes. He even dared to stroke back a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"And I know..." She whispered, flinching a little when she moved her legs „That it probably wasn't my smartest idea...to flee during such a...storm..."

"With a very infected wound..." He added, while his hands were drawn towards hers in a strange, affectionate manner. Holding onto it tightly and feeling the coolness from the water and the heat from her skin underneath. And it didn't even matter to him, that his flight suit was just as wet, as was his skin underneath. And that he slowly began to freeze because of it. But for now, he had different things in his mind.

But it was to his surprise – she smiled about his last words. It was a faint smile, but it nonetheless looked very beautiful on her, that made his heart skip a beat.

"Looks like you are not the only stubborn person in this house..."

"Well – if that isn't a match made by the gods!" Ruffnut uttered behind them, but they ignored her.

"Yeah...look...Astrid, I am most sor-"

"If you dare to tell me now, that you are sorry, then I think of another torture method, _Haddock_!" She hissed weakly.

"Okay, okay! I understand – we were _both_ not very mature back there. Especially me, if I can say so..." Hiccup said, feeling that his heart went slower not, that he saw, that she still was the same. Especially when she rolled her eyes at that.

"You really...like to hear yourself speaking, don't you?"

"Oh – that is my most unique trait! _If_ you stay here, you will come to like it!"

"'If?'"

"Well...you know..." He blushed a little at that "..., if _you_ still want to go through with the agreement...After all that I have said..."

"We can try..."

Now it was him, who smiled, especially when he noticed, that it didn't even took her a second to think about that answer. And that she returned the pressure on his hands with her weak fingers.

"Or how about..." Hiccup mumbled a little quieter this time "...I will eventually teach you how to fly, once you feel better, so can leave Berk whenever you like..." 

For a few moments Astrid only breathed in and out, watching the young dragon rider with an uncertain look on her face. And then – may it be luck or her bad condition – she answered:

"Okay...teach me this...Dragon Riding!"

Hiccup grinned a little wider at that, while it were his three friends behind him, that cheered on that.

"Is that an agreement, then?"

She nodded, before a silent knock interrupted the happy mood for a moment and once they had turned around, they could see Gothi, who had finally arrived at the house to take care of Astrid.

With a grim nod she gestured for the three men to go outside and Ruffnut rolled her eyes in annoyance, noticing, that she had to stay there – probably for the still very obvious problem of undressing the young woman on the bed.

While Hiccup finally let go of the young woman's hand and stood up, she said with a faint voice:

"Yes...it is an agreement..."

"Alright..."

Gothi on the other hand wasn't very happy about the situation, that the men still hadn't left and tapped her cane three times with harsh force on the ground, until they hurried away and closed the door behind them.

This revelation – of Astrid's well-being and her changing behavior – made Hiccup very pleased and content and he couldn't help the smile, that still was very present on his features.

And it was his cousin, who noticed this, too:

"So, when exactly have you _fallen_ for Astrid?"

 **A/N: Ah...as promised some light fluff happening there, with a few smiles and hand holding and Hiccup caring for (his) Astrid. I hope, that you enjoyed reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it (though I am so looking forward to the next chapter, which will be for now my most favorite one ;D) And from now on: The fluff-o-meter will grow by one in each chapter – so much can I promise you ;D**

 **And one thing, that quite surprised me – that some of you were on Astrid's side, while a few others were on Hiccup's side! This was so amazing to see and to read those comments! :D**

 **Also, before some of you might ask – no Astrid is not falling for Hiccup 'just' because he has saved her. And for Hiccup – he will state later himself, when the moment was, that made his feels for Astrid grow (though we all can agree, that he is the first one ;D)**

 **So, I dearly hope, that you have enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you guys (when was the last time?) for the great response, that this fic is getting – in any way possible! I mean – over 500 comments and 140 faves and nearly 249 alerts! And it is since this chapter my most read fanfiction with over 54k views! (The other one has been one of my Hunger Games fictions, which I wrote many years ago). So guys – let my bow in front of you and thank you deeply, for it is every one of you, who makes this fiction, that it is!**

 **Thank you 3**

 **And now, for the comments:**

 **: Oh, then I am glad, that you have surprised you back than :D And I hope, that you see my fluff-promise as fulfilled ;D**

 **eliie: I should feel glad, that I make you feel that way about Astrid, I guess? ;D And I hope, that you can eventually bring yourself to read this story again, to see, how Astrid develops :D**

 **Silvolde: Well, he tried to make up with her ;D That is for sure. :D**

 **CajunBear73: Thank you for saying that ;D And Gothi really should work as a mediator there ;D And yep – she headed out there and Hiccup did his best to get her away from the trouble, she had brought herself into ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah, they were not hurt. But the Stoick part of Hiccup came alive and said things, that were later regretted (like in HTTYD1). And yeah – no storm would stop Mrs. Haddock over there ;D Also thank you very much for your kind words :D**

 **Guest: Yeah...arguing really is annoying...**

 **Guest: Well, at first I was afraid, that I had to put your comment into google translates, because I can't speak Spanish, but thankfully enough you send in the second one in English! So yeah – they really need a way to get that trust for each other and to find their well deserved love;D And yeah...Toothless really is following his rider everywhere, which might get a little annoying, if they want their time alone ;D**

 **Mariah: Well, it is not over yet ;D And her father wouldn't be all to happy about it...For Astrid's mom...sure...she would celebrate it with everything she could find ;D  
**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Oh and how quickly he had changed his mind! ;D**

 **Guest: But now we are a little more ahead, can I say? ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Was that enough making up, for now? ;D**

 **hateme101: Thank you ;D**

 **Guest: Oh yeah...the leg wound really is nasty there and it will take Astrid some time to recover. And I suppose, that it is just really hard for Astrid right now, with all the different ways around her and no family to support her...**

 **jimmix: Ah, don't worry about that! But I am glad, that you left a comment on this one ;D So hope that little fluff here was enough (for now – more to follow soon ;D) And eventually she will try now more :D**

 **S. H: Oh please Mom, don't let her down! Hope there had been some process! And he tried to apologize, but Astrid did not want to hear it (tried to make her look very Astrid-ish there ;D) And the grey Bewilderbeast? Like Drago's one? I think, that it is still recovering from its defeat (alongside with that one-armed dude out there) and I hope we get to see them both in HTTYD3!**

 **Grima: Yeah...some ruthlessness shines through there, I guess ;D**

 **supersandman86: Well...she at least tried to row back on a fishing boat. And yeah – regrets incoming from both their sides... And he had saved he over there ;D Our hero! ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: I am glad, that this argument made you happy! And I have seen Eurovision, too! (though I have also liked the guy from Austria. Cesar it was or something like that?)**

 **Rex: *whispering * very soon she will~**

 **aaquater: Yeah... her wifely education really is lacking, since all she had become was a warrior and both her parents didn't think ahead of showing her the duties of a wife. They were probably just thinking, that she would make it without their help. And yeah...luck was really not with Astrid there and Hiccup's mind has been too clouded for actual judgment. And after all – she had done nothing wrong! And I guess, that the dragons of Berk got used to the typical Berkian behavior, but are not used now to Astrid's...killing trees training in the forest, which in my eyes seemed quite new to them (especially those two poor Typhoomerangs...). And having a tree falling on them doesn't seem to happen there every day, I guess... And I also thank you, for finding the first part of the argument as logical (and frustrating) ;D It is quite nice to see, that my writing has this impact on people ;D And for the second part – I really wanted it to hurt both of them. And cutting of the equipment...well...that would be a little too radical, even in Ljóda's eyes. But making men submissive...well that is more the deal ;D And yeah – apologizing is absolutely needed here! Like to everybody. Even to the gang, for scaring them! ;D And you absolutely right about the endless cycle there... She won't get out of this so easily!**

 **Surayo: Thank you :D**

 **Dragon4ever: If she would have gone home, then surely havoc would have broken loose, since it would have meant a broken contract and pact between the two late chiefs. Probably war as well? And with Berk still recovering from Drago's attack, that would mean a hard fight! Oh yeah! I am so looking forward to February 2019! *-***


	30. Her first Lesson

**Her first Lesson**

It had been a few, strenuous weeks. For both of them – for Hiccup and Astrid. Sure, it had been Hiccup, who had to constantly answer questions about the chieftess' well-being and if she would soon get better – which was each and every day quite annoying. But it was the young woman herself, who had to endure the illness she had herself gotten into. She knew, that if she had said something early about the state of her wound, then it wouldn't have become this bad and she wouldn't have nearly drowned in the depths of the sea. She she wouldn't feel like crap for these past weeks – that was for sure.

The high fever made her stay in bed during days and nights for the first week, being far too high to actually think straight or to do anything else but sleeping. Every now and then Hiccup came by to wake her gently up, so she could drink something or to give her that awful medicine, that Gothi had made for her. But she just felt too weak, to actually say something against it – for she couldn't even focus on Hiccup's face when he was by her side.

And yet it somehow felt so...good to have him there. Next to her and taking care of her. In the worst moments even holding her hand to get her through it. She had never before witnessed something like that! Well...she never before had been so sick...

But still – no suitor from Hranafall, who had stated, that he was absolutely and madly in love with her, would have done something like that – waiting, until she felt better. Not being patient at all. Sure – they all had loved to give her wonderful presents, from weapons to exquisite armors, or the head of a rare dragon (which she would never ask for in the first place). But Hiccup gave her something more special – more needed – he gave her his _time_.

And maybe it had been Hiccup himself, that made her feel better sooner than expected. And she promised herself – though she knew, that the things they had said during that night still hung in the air and needed to be resolved – that for now she would return his kindness and would try her best to pay him this back. Not because she wanted to make her father proud. And not because deep down in her brain she wanted to prove, that her mother had been oh so wrong about men. And of course not for her people, since they only knew their little acting game anyway. But just because she wanted to. After all – it just felt so right... And why not for once do something she actually believed was the best thing to do? For herself...?

And then there may be even his friends, who every now and then visited her, asking about her condition and when she would be up again. Talking with her, when Hiccup had due to his duties no time and made her feel just as welcomed. And though she wouldn't admit it in that moment – she kind of liked it, that they seemed to care about her and somehow understood, why 'having friends' might not be the worse things to have. And maybe the best thing – they did it not just because she was the daughter of Hranafall's chief, or because her mother would eye everybody dangerously, if they wouldn't do that. Not even because she was Hiccup's 'wife' and their chieftess.

But just because they actually and genuinely seemed to like something about her. And maybe not even 'some thing' – but actually herself!

So when the days came, that she was finally able to sit up again, and to eat something proper, she was more aware of the visits, the people gave them – even when she still had been in bed. Some of Berk's people, who wanted to talk to her and even told her, that they have prayed to the gods, that she soon would be better.

Sure – it felt a little strange, not to be seen as the warrior she actually was, while she sat there by the fireplace in the kitchen in a few, loose clothes, but she knew, that she would return to her previous self soon enough. And by the way, that the people of Berk treated her, they seemed to know that, too.

Those were the days, when Astrid had forgotten her plans to leave Berk all along. Sure – she had an agreement with their chief, to wait and learn how to fly a dragon to return to Hranafall, but now she just felt too welcomed, to actually...think about it.

And one strange fact added up to that, too – It had only been her father, who have send her a letter these days. Not her mother, who had previously stated, that she had wanted Astrid to come back to their island as soon as possible. And that she would every now and then write her daughter a letter about her plans to achieve that.

But no...it had only been her father...

Yes – it had really been a strange sight, to see that small Terrible Terror in Hiccup's arms, who had the proudest smile she had ever seen on his lips. Saying, that the Terror Mail had been a success between their two tribes. That was the moment, when he told her, that he had already send her father a letter about her current state, and that he shouldn't worry, since she had getting better ever since the first day.

"And don't worry-" Hiccup had said in that very moment, when a look of shock had emerged in her eyes "- I have written, that the scar on your leg came from a little accident you had during training in the forest. Just like I have told Gothi and the people on Berk."

She was very glad, that he did that. Sure – nobody would ask questions then and would just assume, that she had been a little careless with her axe.

While she had thanked him for that, the young chief had sat the small dragon down on her leg, who had purred and had snuggled himself more into Astrid's belly for warmth and to lay comfortably.

And she didn't even know how to behave in such a strange situation and could only stare at the small creature, that seemingly had been exhausted by the flight from Hranafall to Berk.

With a helpless look she glanced at Hiccup, who merely smiled at that situation, while it had been Toothless, who had nudged his head against the small dragon, who then immediately had presented the letter for her – though he had been clearly annoyed by that.

Astrid really was amazed by that and wondered, how long it had taken the dragon to deliver this letter – for it surely and normally be around two weeks on the normal way and she made herself a note to try this _Terror Mail_ herself one day, before she began to read the letter from her father:

' _My dearest warrior princess and pride of Hranafall-'_ it said, clearly written in her father's terrible handwriting, which always was quite hard to read ' _\- your mother and I have taken with tearful eyes notice of your condition and hope, that your husband Hiccup is doing everything, to make you feel better soon enough. Don't you worry – even the strongest warrior is not immune to illness and gives a chieftess some time to take a break from her duties. Don't you overestimate yourself, for our tribes need you back in good health!_

 _You have been always so strong and no illness could bring you to your knees. I have seen bearlike men bow in agony because of a little cold. But not you! And I know, that you would gladly would jump around like a young yak in spring. But I really want you to take your time, since no one could replace the wonderful young woman you have become!  
And for that I am sure you like to hear, that Hranafall is getting along with dragons quite well now. We have every now and then a few accidents, since these fantastic creatures are hard to handle – especially since we tried to eradicate them every now and then for hundreds of years. Don't tell that Hiccup – I really appreciate him as the good chief he is and don't want him to anger him because of that.  
Also I dearly hope, that you take your time now and think about the whole perspective of dragon-riding. It not only make you stronger as the fighter you already are, but brings you closer to the people from Berk. And closer to your husband, you surely already started to love deeply.  
As are we and we hope, that you visit us soon._

 _In love, your father and your mother – chief and chieftess of Hranafall.'_

It had warmed her heart to read something like that and to realize, that the life on the Hunter Tribe's island just went on as smoothly as expected. Sure – she did not know, if this was a good sign, or not, but at least the whole aspect of working with this previously signed contract seemed to move Hranafall into the bright future, that her father had always wanted for their tribe. And knowing, that now no more deaths will occur due to dragon attacks made her feel very relieved.

And from that day, she hid that letter in the night stand next to the bed and whenever she felt like it, she read it, to make sure, that everything was fine. And to remind herself, that she was not only loved by them deeply, but also all she needed to do, to finally see her parents again, was to learn how to train a dragon, once she felt better.

And so came one particular strange day, that would from there always stay in her mind.

It was a day, were her fever wasn't all too high and on which she knew, that she would spend a day downstairs by the fireplace, to read a few books, that the people had given her. Something about the lore and traditions of Berk. Nothing, that her sometimes by fever clouded mind wouldn't comprehend, but still was easy enough to remember.

As soon as she had awaken from her deep, medicine induced sleep, she heard the steady footsteps of the young chief, climbing up the stairs towards the bedroom and with a soft knock, he announced, that he was there.

"You may enter!" She answered, wrapping the blankets a little tighter around her, since she had a sleep dress out of linen on her, which she thought was quite inappropriate for Hiccup to see. Sure – she got used to him seeing her in a not so groomed state quite easily, but seeing her only in a night dress still felt a little...odd...

"Good morning, M'lady! I hope that you had a peaceful slumber and that you are feeling well today! On a scale from zero to ten – how good do you feel today?"

It was a strange and silly habit, that had started a few days ago, but one which she quickly started to like. She enjoyed to be greeted like that, especially since that one night...

"Five!" She immediately answered "I don't think, that the fever is all to high today, but the scar is quite stinging. And I think, that my legs are quite weak today..."

"Well..." He mumbled, placing a cup with water in her hands, which she drank, "...it is at least better than yesterday and the day before. And let me tell you something-"

"Oh, now I am a little afraid. Might change my state then back to eight!" She said sarcastically, which made him laugh a little.

"Oh don't worry! It really is not bad. But, I need you to get out of bed..."

"Like right now?"

"Absolutely right now!"

With raised eyebrows she looked at him, sensing, that something was up. Like something big, that made him nearly jump up and down in joy, as it seemed.

She sighed a little annoyed about that, setting the now empty cup on the night stand next to her.

"Alright, _Dragon Boy_ , then wait outside and let me get dressed, first."

"Okay!" He was immediately gone again, closing the door behind him and she knew, that he was waiting impatiently behind it.

She on the other hand slowly got up, silently cursing under her breath and holding onto her tight bandage, that held her new scar underneath. Yes – today really was a day, were it hurt a little more than the days before, but from what she had heard from Hiccup, it meant, that it only was healing up.

So she needed to make her way over to the shelf with very, very shaking legs, holding onto the side of the bed, or a nearby stool, so she wouldn't fall over, sitting down, to dress herself in a light tunic and some wide pants, that had belonged to Hiccup himself and worked quite well now to council her state.

Then she got back up again, combing her hair, until it laid smoothly over her shoulders, before she made her way over to the door, opening it and to reveal the young chief with the same big, tooth-gaped smile as before.

"Ready?" He asked with excitement edging in his voice.

"Sure..." She said, shrugging, before slowly trying to make her way down the stairs. Which was quite an annoying task in her current condition.

And Hiccup notices as well, that she wasn't very happy about it and decided to help her out.

Before the young woman knew, what exactly was happening, he had hooked one of his arms under her legs, laid the other on her back and he had lifted her up with ease, carrying her down the stairs and towards the backdoor.

"What do you think, are you doing here?" She asked, nonetheless laying her arms on his shoulders, to give him better support on her body.

"Hey – are you complaining?!"

"Oh, why would I, you sassy muttonhead?!"

"Well, excuse me M'lady – it is not like I always carry a beautiful girl in my arms!"

"Are you saying, that I am beautiful?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, then be careful, because despite my current state, I am no damsel in distress and I would gladly show you that, by kicking your butt, once I can stand properly on both legs! Where are we going anyway?"

They were standing right now in front of the back door, before Astrid yet again stroke another thought:

"And were is Toothless, by the way?"

Normally the black dragon would be wide awake by this time of day, eating or playing in the kitchen and impatiently waiting for his rider to finally get outside of the house.

Also...was there a chair from the kitchen table missing? 

"Well..." Hiccup said, suddenly feeling very caught "...then close your eyes now."

"Are we getting that childish now? Really?"

"Oh Astrid, could you please just for once do as I tell you?"

"Fine!" She sighed with annoyance in her voice, closing her eyes tightly, while she felt him turn around, so he could push open the door with his back.

Sure – normally Astrid wouldn't have done something like that. Trusting him blindly. But ever since that day, things have changed between them. And not in a bad way.

First she was greeted by the warmth of early fall, with sun shining into her face and the distant chirping of birds. They were close to the forest after all.

And then, there was the screeching of dragons – two like it seemed, which came not from too away from them. Which – on a island full of these winged reptiles – was not such a strange thing.

Still with her eyes closed, Hiccup moved her on the chair, he had put outside before, making sure, that her eyes were still very closed.

And then he whistled in a strange way and she heard the stomping steps of those two creatures approaching, until they stopped right in front of them.

"Okay – Astrid?" He asked, sounding still very excited. "Can you stretch out one arm – yeah – exactly like that. And bow your head a little down..."

"Bow my head? Why? I already have my eyes closed!"

"Just...do it, alright? With a little humbleness..."

She sighed, but did, as she was told. Holding out her arm in front of her and lowering her head, so her long, blonde hair was hanging around her like a drape.

"Wonderful..." He mumbled and she heard his feet shuffle around a little until...

...something seemed to sniff her hand. It was a strange and exciting feeling for her and she had to grab the side of the seat, in fear that she would fall over.

And soon after – something touched her palm.

It was strangely warm and felt kind of rough. And smooth at the same time. It made her heart beat loud and fast and caught her breath in her throat.

"Open your eyes..." He whispered softly and she did, as he had told her.

Her eyes feel into a big, scaled face, with a horn by its nostrils and sharp teeth escaping the pinkish gums. And big, yellow eyes, that hypnotized her immediately.

Eyes, which she recognized, since she once before had stared at them. In fury, while those have been filles with fear.

"It is...you..." She whispered breathless, remembering the last encounter with this specific Deadly Nadder, for it had been not a good one.

The blue Nadder stepped back a little, now looking curiously at the young woman, examining her from one side to the other, sniffing at her hair, her face and even her feet. Flapping her wings and jumping around her, seemingly in joy.

And all Astrid could do, was to stare at the dragon, that had caught her attention, completely ignoring the young chief and his trusty, black friend, who stood next to them and watching them proudly.

Suddenly the Nadder stopped in its tracks, standing again in front of Astrid, but this time lowering herself a little and showing her its scaled side, screeching comfortingly at the young woman, that still stared in awe.

"Oh sorry, _Stormfly_ , but I think Gothi might kill me, if I let her fly in this state!"

Disappointingly the dragon looked at the rider, who could only shrug at that, then sneered, before she ran back over to Toothless and immediately began to play with the black dragon again.

"Well...looks like _she_ really was the first one, who could see your ' _Rider Potential'_..." Hiccup mumbled, lowering himself on the ground, next to the chair on which Astrid still sat, to watch the play of the two dragons in front of him.

„She?"

"Well, of course dragons have genders, too. And Stormfly over there is a strong, beautiful dragon, that still hasn't found a rider, yet."

"Yet...?" Sure, normally Astrid was more eloquent, but that previous moment still stuck with her and she couldn't come out of the daze, that this encounter had gotten her into.

Hiccup nodded, for a moment looking over to the young woman by his side, before returning his gaze to the two winged reptiles in front of him.

"Back then, when you tried to...attack her with that axe, she wasn't trying to hurt you. She was checking you out, maybe figuring out beforehand, that the two of you are very alike. And that's why, I brought you here..."

"To get to know her?"

"Yeah...And right now, you don't seem to able to run away or to attack her - _Ow!-_ Why did you hit me?!"

"Just because! Because I am not all that...hotheaded and furious!"

"Oh, do you want to tell me now, that I have been right?"

"With what exactly?"

Finally Astrid was able to tear her eyes off of the dragons in front of her, to look down to the young man by her side, raising her eyebrows at him and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know-" He said faintly, shrugging once more "-back then, when I have already said, that there is more to you, than one can see. I have been right with that! You are not all fighty and angry and full of wrath! There are actually feeling underneath that harsh shell and I think, that I am starting to like that _new_ Astrid, that is coming through."

Astrid did not know, what to say. Sure – she could have stated, that she also quite enjoyed this kind and caring side, that he showed her. A side, that made her feel warm and welcomed on Berk.

But she guessed, that this wasn't right now the right time for it.

Therefor she stood slowly up from the chair, moving it with shaky legs aside, so she could sit next to Hiccup on the ground.

Hiccup tried to hide his smile because of that, since he looked back towards their winged friends, which seemed to play some hide and seek game with the few trees close to them.

"Hiccup..." she then said after some time, breaking the silence "...what exactly is up with Toothless' tail fin? I mean – sure – Ruffnut has already told me, that you did build him the mechanic one. But...why is it missing in the first place?"

Sure – Ruffnut had already told her, that it had been him, who had caught the Night Fury and learned to fly and train dragons because of him...But...that was all...

Hiccup leaned back a little and she could hear the deep breath that came out of his lungs. A look of uncertainty came to his features, as if a painful memory returned to his brain.

"You know..." He suddenly said after some time, as if it had taken him some time, to be sure, what exactly he wanted to share with her "...back then...about five years ago...I haven't been as admired by my people, as I might be now."

"Yep – Ruffnut told me, that you were quite a looser back then..."

"Wow...and that girl I call my friend!" He joked, though the young woman noticed, that there still was some pain from the past in his voice.

But then he sighed sadly, before he continued:

"...and one night, I tried out my new gadget, because – well – I have always been more brains than muscles and couldn't even hold a weapon. And with that, I have caught him."

With his head he pointed over to Toothless.

"And the next day, when nobody was believing me, that I have caught the mighty Night Fury that haunted our village, I went out to find him. And I did...all tangled up in ropes from the projectile. And I took my knife, that I had always with me and I...I..."

Astrid couldn't watch the dragons any more, not quite believing, what she heard from him. Coming from some ancient dragon-killing-side, that was unknown to her. A side he had immediately laid aside, when he had stepped in front of his winged friend.

"...you...couldn't?"

He nodded.

"But why?"

He once again was silent, carefully considering his words.

"I...looked straight into his eyes. And all that I could see, was...that he was just as afraid of me, like I have been of him. And in that moment I knew, that I couldn't kill a dragon. Not him. Not any other dragon. I freed him and he fled. Once I had found him again, I learned from him. Like that dragons are afraid of eels and that they like to play quite a lot and that he is an excellent artist!"

"They are more human, than most of us..." Astrid whispered, remembering his words, feeling pretty amazed by that and making Hiccup nod.

"And I soon found out, that he couldn't fly. Because my attack on him, made him loose his tail fin. So I decided to build him a new one. And you know what – ever since that day – the two of us cause havoc, where ever we go!" He said and by the end of it, sounding more cheerful than before. And so she decided to not ask him about the Red Death – a dragon she had heard, that he had killed. She didn't want him to loose the good mood, that had returned to him.

And after all – she noticed with a smile – for now, she actually had learned enough.

 **A/N: Aaahhh...As stated before, this is right now my favorite chapter, of those I have written. It just gives me a nice warm feeling and I hope, that you enjoy reading it just as much :D**

 **Also – I hope it is for now enough explanation, on why Astrid changed so sudden when she awoke ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Mhm...I need to say, that I this year also quite enjoyed the German song (like the others before that year were like very weak) But I also think, that this year there really were good singer/songs. And yep – she will learn to fly :D And your chapter name prediction was very close :D**

 **Grima: I also think, that right now, she won't do that :D**

 **CajunBear73: Well, I really thought hard on who it would be, to say the obvious thing. And I figured out, that Snotlout in situation just worked best :D And I wonder, how this double burial at sea would have worked out for both tribes...probably not that good... And yeah, Hiccup would let her leave, if she wanted. Which, to be honest, would now be hard on him... ;D But thankfully they can spend some time together, while the wound is healing ;D**

 **: You are very welcomed (And I really feel flattered that the story has a abbreviation – TCOB :D) And I hope that the waiting was worth their first meeting here :D More Stormfly/Astrid interactions to come :D**

 **Mariah: Yeah, he actually realized that :D**

 **Silvolde: YAY :D And thank you :D**

 **EagleDragon15: Well, I think for now the repetivness is stopping and they will come to realize, that there is more to the other than they have seen :D**

 **aaquater: It would yet be interesting to see, how one would react, when Astrid states, that she does not like men, so maybe not have s** at all. And after she had witnessed her first birth, she surely is more 'afraid' of having a little one on her own :O And maybe – for the poor, workless woodcutters out there – they just settled with cutting trees for the stables and I guess, that the gang also needed some wood for the buildings on the Edge. And you are right – for now they have pushed the things they have said away and they need to resolve it still. But with Astrid still not very healthy again, that still might take some time to have a 'fair' talk, if you know, what I mean :D And yeah...she really had a clouded mind there... But maybe she was good enough to catch a few fish on her own... Though the water-thing would have been still very problematic... Also yeah Hiccup and Viggo really were quite alike ;D**

 **Fredrik the astral dragon: Maybe not ;D Always on Fridays and Sundays :D**

 **supersandman86: You might be right there ;D And I enjoyed your thoughts there, on when exactly they have started to love each other :D And also – maybe she won't leave at all ;D**

 **: Ah, good to know ;D And yeah, maybe Toothless should have hit Hiccup square over the face ;D**

 **stormyskies8: And you are right, that Ruffnut has been right ;D**

 **martabm90: It makes me really happy to see, that the chapter made you feel that way :D**

 **Guest: Yeah...for now she shouldn't have the right to carry a weapon. I agree with you! After all, she hasn't been working with berk/Hiccup together. But I think, that this chapter might have been the right step to realizing, that dragons are wonderful creatures! And yep – he will teach her personally :D And yeah – Hiccup would have created the team for Berk's defense :D Or maybe even the whole gang ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: The fever and some realization ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Ah thank you :D  
**

 **TexasDad: I really thank you for the nice words and I hope, that you also enjoy the further chapters :D**

 **Curinturie: Hallöchen, und ich muss erst einmal sagen, dass es mal ganz angenehm ist, auf Deutsch zu schreiben. ;D Da muss ich nicht so viel umdenken ;D Zudem freut es mich sehr, dass du dich freust, wenn immer ein weiteres Kapitel erscheint. :D Und ich muss auch sagen, dass ich auch dein Englisch sehr gut lesen kann und es aus meiner Sicht auch richtig gut ist :D Und zu deinem Kritikpunkt (der vollkommen nachvollziehbar ist :D): Ich finde es vollkommen verständlich, dass du es so flott empfindest :D Ich kann dazu erst mal sagen, dass in der Urfassung Astrid bis zum jetzigen Punkt überhaupt nicht gut auf Hicks und Berk zu sprechen sein sollte und sich trotz allem noch sehr gewehrt hat (da ist ja doch etwas sanfter in dieser Ausführung ;D). In jener Fassung wäre es auch so ähnlich gekommen, was auch sehr...unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre. Aber ja, zum einen sprach da das Fieber aus ihr, dann die Erkenntnis (noch vom Boot), dass es ja zu ihr kommen wollte, eben als sie die beiden Drachen auf sie zu kommen gesehen hat. Und ja, eben dass sie nun feststellen darf, dass er ihr Zeit gibt und für sie da ist. Und vor erst will sie sehen, wohin das führt. Und ja, die Dinge, die beide gesagt haben, hängen noch eine Weile in der Luft unter Verdrängung. Aber ich kann schon mal sagen, dass Astrid nicht gleich auf den Liebeszug aufspringt, nur weil er sie gerettet hat (auch wenn ich den Gedanken ganz nett finde, dass das so ein paar Gefühle hervorgekrochen kamen, als er ihr das Bett über lies und sich zurückzog. Aber keine Liebe! ;D Ganz sicher. Ich hoffe, dass der Punkt, wenn dies passieren sollte sehr deutlich wird, ohne halt zu sagen 'And she fell in love!'. Mal sehen ob es klappt ;D) Und ja – schnappe dir die Decke und ich toaste dir mit Tee zu (wenn ich Kaffee trinke, werde ich zu hyperaktiv . ) In diesem Sinne lasse ich auch dir schöne Grüße da :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Thankfully Hiccup had his mind in the right place there to save Astrid. And thankfully he realized, that he had been wrong. And also thankfully Astrid cooperated with everything they would do, so she would eventually get better. Thank you very, very much :D And yeah...sometimes one needs to get hurt and at least everything worked out in the end. So, I hope, that you as well enjoyed that chapter :D**

 **De Amicus: Thank you very much and I am glad, that it had been different to you and that you enjoyed it:D And for Gothi...well...to be honest, I haven't been thinking about that! ^^' But on the other hand, maybe it had been Viking courtesy? ;D Or maybe Gothi knows ;D But actually, I am very sorry for that plot hole :O It just felt so right writing it that way...**

 **Dragon4ever: She eventually gets all the health she needs :D**

 **Guest: Yeah ;D I understand that – so maybe it had been the fever speaking, plus the realization of seeing somebody who cares for her and saves her despide the storm. And with that, she will try to work ith it :D Also – she realized, that fleeing right there and now wasn't the best idea ;D**


	31. His first Lesson

**His first Lesson**

Hiccup felt a little nervous...to say the least. He had spend all day thinking of what to come later this day and how the outcome might be and _if_ there might be a few deaths before the moon had risen high above them. Not that he would expect something like that to happen, but still... The following hours might be just easier, if he just knew, what they in the end would mean. For him. For Astrid. And of course for them.

He spend the last hours during his chiefly duties in the forge with much thinking, while he worked on a few saddles, that his people had needed, or to improve those, which were already finished.

As of this one, right in his hands, that was made out of soft leather and on which he had dedicated some time now. A saddle, on which had worked for a few weeks now, not quite feeling, that it had finished until now. Until it had been perfect for him.

But he wanted it to be perfect – for somebody, who had never been on a dragon before and would soon experience their first time flying.

While he finished a few more stitches on the straps of this saddle, Gobber was watching him, raising his eyebrows at that strange behavior of his young apprentice.

"What yer doin' over there?" The older Viking asked, padding his trusty Grump lightly, who had yet fallen asleep after a long day of work in the forge. "And where is ya stupid little smile coming from?"

Hiccup stopped for a moment, looking over to his old friend, who was staring now at him, while that smile on his lips disappeared.

"I don't know, what you mean..." Hiccup mumbled after a few moments of consideration. Because he told Gobber the truth – he did not know, why he had been smiling at all.

"Aha...if you say so..." Gobber mumbled, turning back to a few of the forging tools to put them on shelves and to clean up his work space.

The young chief on the other hand raised his eyebrows at Gobber's strange behavior, then looked over to Toothless, who also seemed to shrug. Then he returned to finish the stitching on the straps.

"And-" yet the older Viking once more raised his voice, making Hiccup stop once more "-how is Astrid doing anyway?"

"She is back on her legs. Everything is fine again..." Hiccup said nonchalantly. "And you can come and visit us, if you like. She really is used to Berk and its people now. She even accepts the shenanigans, that the twins are sometimes up to. And I think, that this is a good sign, that she is finally accepting - the contract, and that for now she needs to stay here..."

"For...'now'? Lad, what exactly are ya plannin' over there?"

Hiccup stopped immediately what he was doing, slowly looking back up and over to the older Viking, who was eyeing him dangerously.

"Ya plan to get her back to Hranafall, don't ya? I am not sure, of what Hakon will think or say about that!"

Hiccup merely tried to brush it of, by shrugging and smiling, taking the saddle from the workbench and walking past his friend, before saying:

"Let's just say, I want her to be able to visit her family every now and then. I know, that getting her back to her home, might evoke a few questions and possibly put the contract in question. So, don't you worry about that, Gobber. I am just nice to her, because-"

"Because ya actually like her, don't ya?"

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Why is everybody assuming, that?" He wondered a little louder, than it had been planned.

"Ha – I see and it looks like I am not the only one, who sees something like _'That'_! I may be old and my eyesight might not be very best any more, but I can tell you one thing and that is, that ya are in lo-"

"Hiccup?" A voice suddenly interrupted them and the young chief really thanked the gods, that Gobber immediately stopped speaking upon realizing, who had just entered the forge to visit them.

"Ah, Astrid, you are already here?" Hiccup said, now finally completely turning back around, smiling at the young woman, who was still standing uncertainly by the entrance, while the old smith started to eye both young Vikings carefully, nodding a little, before he mumbled something unintelligible to himself.

"Yeah..." She said, looking over to Gobber, who still seemed to behave strangely. "..., you told me, to come here at dusk, so I am here..."

"Yeah, sure. It is just, that the time went so fast today, with all the work and - oh wait 'till you see this!" He suddenly exclaimed, when he had remembered the saddle, that he has just finished the work on and which he still had in his hands.. He hurried past his older friend and over to where Astrid was standing, putting it straight into her arms.

"This is for you. Well...and for Stormfly..."

"Our saddle?" She asked, sounding a little breathless while she examined the stitches he had just made and the way that the saddle was made. "It really looks awesome!"

"Hiccup made it all by himself~" Gobber mumbled from where he was standing behind them with a strange sing-sand like voice.

"Really?! You have made this?" She asked, sounding a little surprised, which startled him a little and making him raise his eyebrow.

"Hey – you know, what I can do. It sounds as if you believe, that I am very untalented in the forge!" He was not seriously offended and by the view she gave him, he knew, that he was seeing this as a joke as well.

"I know that!" She said nonetheless "...It is just...you made this! I mean look at that. I had never such a nice gif-..." She stopped immediately and though Hiccup had a feeling, that she wanted to tell him, that she really enjoyed that small gift, he would not pressure her into finishing the sentence. It felt just so nice to see, that she really appreciated the effort, that he had given this saddle and even more he enjoyed it, that this made her smile.

So he immediately grinned wider, until his teeth and tooth gap were showing.

And after all – it was nice, to see her up and so lively again. It now had taken them a few weeks, with the constant pain in her leg from the healing process of her scar and from the every now and then emerging fever. So they had agreed, that Stormfly could come and visit her every now and then, so the two could grow closer and develop some kind of trust, that they both would eventually need for their upcoming first flight. And yet it had been another agreement, that they would wait for three days in a row, where she would rate her mornings with a ' _One'_ , to make absolutely sure, that she would be ready to finally sit on a dragon all on her own. To flight, without her needing to take care about her own condition.

And today had been this special day and by the look in her deep blue eyes, Hiccup knew, that she was just as excited as he had been.

While Hiccup was still looking at her, it was Gobber, who cleared his throat, making Hiccup to shake his head slightly and to get out of his sudden daze, that Astrid's pure presents trapped him in.

"Ehr, right..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head lightly and stepping back from her "...would you wait here for a minute, before we start? I need to change and I guess that Toothless is still sleeping in my workshop and-"

"You need to...change...?"

He could clearly see, that she was eyeing him up and down, probably wondering, why he would change his leather armor, in which he usually flew with Toothless.

"Well, I have been working on something for myself as well. For some time now, to be exactly and I would love to try it now as well..."

Astrid blinked a little at that, but then merely shrugged, now also turning around, with the saddle still in her hands.

"As you wish, _Dragon Boy_ , I will wait outside with Stormfly. But hurry – she seems to be more exciting than I am!" 

And with that she had left, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, lad..." Gobber suddenly said after some moments "..., now stop drooling over her and get ready, just as ya have told her! Don't let yer _wife_ wait for too long!"

Hiccup merely tried to ignore his older friend, while finally walking straight into his workshop, where his trusty black friend was indeed still sleeping tightly, while the thing, he so desperately wanted to try out, waited for him on top of the table.

For a moment he marveled in its black, rough beauty, feeling very excited to finally try it out. And he hoped, that this new _Flight Suit_ would work just as good, as the old had worked for him. Though this one was more like a armor, made out of Toothless' shed scales and with hours of hard work. But he still liked it very much! And he really wanted to see, how Astrid would react, if she just would see, what could be possible – up there in the air.

With a still sleeping dragon behind him, he changed his previous leather armor for his new Flight Suit, enjoying its cold feel on his skin and the way it fit him perfectly.

That was the moment, when his winged friend behind him grumbled slightly and opened his eyes.

"Ah, you are awake!" Hiccup exclaimed, turning around towards Toothless, while fixing the way, the scaled gloves were laying on his hands, before taking the helmet in his hands, but not yet putting it on his head. "How about we go on a little flight? Together with Astrid and Stormfly?"

The black dragon yawned, but then stood up nonetheless, stretching a little, before happily trotting over to his Rider.

"That is the spirit, buddy!"

Together they walked out of Hiccup's workshop and passed the old smith, who eyed him with amazement. He even whistled at Hiccup's new appearance.

"Looking good, lad. Want to impress yer wi-"

"If you call her that one more time, I swear, you will be working on the orders alone until the next moon!" Hiccup grumbled, sounding a little annoyed, both of them very well knowing, that away from their fellow tribesmen there was no reason, to call her that.

"If ya say so..." Gobber mumbled, before her pointed towards the entrance of his forge, indicating, that the young woman was still waiting outside.

Hiccup only nodded at that, before he finally left, together with Toothless only to be greeted not only by Astrid, but also by his other friends, who were all already waiting for the two of them – quite to his annoyance. After all – he had been looking forward to their time alone. But now...things have been changed by the gang and their dragons.

"Finally you are here!" Snotlout exclaimed, sounding a little annoyed, leaning casually against Hookfang's side.

"We have been waiting here for some time now!" Tuffnut also said.

"Yeah...right here!" Ruffnut added.

"Sorry Boss, but when they have heard, that you and Astrid wanted to take a little flight, they all wanted to see that as well!" Eret said, shrugging a little defenseless, when Hiccup raised his eyebrows at the sight in front of him. "There were even bets going on, of what I have heard!"

"And we want to fly with our babies, too..." Fishlegs mumbled, cuddling a little Meatlugs side.

"And also-" Tuffnut now said, now also pointing at the strange black and red outfit, that Hiccup was wearing "- what are you wearing there! Looks like the new _Haute Couture!_ " His friends only looked a little confused at their young Viking friend, who was once again such strange words. And while a strange argument about the meaning of this oh so strange word raised between them, Hiccup walked over to Astrid, standing by her side, to whisper:

"I am sorry for that. I did not know, that they would want to join, if they know about our plans... If you want to have your first lesson on another day – without _them –_ then it is okay for me, too!"

"It is okay..." She said, holding the saddle close to her chest, while she watched his friends as well. "I really want to go on a flight for the first time! And I don't care, if they accompany us, or not. They are your friends, after all..."

"Really?"

„Yeah..." She whispered back, now also looking over to Stormfly, who sat patiently next to Toothless, while the two dragons watched the strange human behavior in front of them as well.

"Then let's go – if we leave now, then maybe they won't notice for some time, that we left..." He mumbled.

But once the two humans and two dragons had started to move, walking towards the arena, the gang still started to follow them as well – still very much arguing now about different things.

"What is up with your new armor anyway?" Astrid asked, while they were getting closer and closer towards the arena, trying to break the tension, that had formed strangely enough around them.

"Oh...this?" Hiccup asked, pointing towards his chest "...it is my new Flight Suit and I thought, that now was a good opportunity to try it out, while I am not alone with Toothless, in case it would not work."

"You mean – in case I need to save you? Me – who has not a clue about Dragon Riding?" Astrid joked.

"Well, I guess, that you are quite talented and today will be the day, to prove that to yourself!

"And what if, if I need to be saved and you are busy with your little Flight Suit?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that – I don't think, that Stormfly will let you fall to the ground! And I will have my eyes only on you!"

As if in agreement, the Deadly Nadder screeched at that.

"Well, let's just hope for that..."

Soon they have reached the arena, that functioned as the Dragon Academy for some time now. And the last time they had been here – together – had been the day, when they had fought against each other. And standing here now together really was a strange feeling. Especially with the dragons and their friends, that surrounded them.

"Okay-" Hiccup started, wanting to introduce her to a few basics of learning how to fly a dragon, when it had been Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had already mounted their dragons, waving their hands high in the air.

"Let us show her how to fly!" They screamed and before Hiccup knew, what exactly was happening, they both were already with Barf and Belch high in the air, flying above their heads without a care in the world.

"Hey – no showing off, up there!" Snotlout screamed upon seeing that, also now jumping on Hookfang's back and flying up, to demonstrate his skills as well.

A little helpless Hiccup looked up to his friends, while Eret whispered something towards Fishlegs, who nodded, before the bigger Viking followed with Meatlug, too.

"We give you some time to explain a few things to 'your' girl, okay Boss?" Eret whispered in Hiccup's ear, who then vanished with Skullcrusher as well. And the young chief didn't even had the time to complain.

"Well...looks like, that my first flight lesson would work out differently than expected, I guess?" Astrid said. Looking up as well, while the young man by her side, didn't even know, where to start, now, that his friends where doing everything, he wanted to explain her anyway.

"Yeah..." He only mumbled, letting his shoulders hang in defeat, before his scaled friend nudged his side with his head, cooing a little in support, getting him back towards the reality, that still surrounded him – Astrid being here and very willing to learn how to fly.

"So-" he then started, now finally being able to tear his eyes from the spectacle above their heads and to turn towards the young woman by his side. "-first we need to get that saddle on your dragons back!"

And they did – though it had been most of Astrid's work to fasten the straps on Stromfly's stomach. But Hiccup nonetheless assisted her, even though most of it had been only his description, since he knew, that the young woman was far too eager, to learn everything herself. And yet he checked two times, if the saddle won't slip, once they were in the air.

And once they were finished, he said:

"Now mount her!"

He could clearly see, that Astrid gulped heavily, though he suspected, that it wasn't for fear, but more for respect of this whole situation. And yet she sat very comfortably in the saddle and without any problems.

"Now hold onto her tight-" Hiccup said, but before he could finish his sentence (which was quite an annoyance on this particular day) Stormfly already pushed herself off of the ground and launched high into the air – letting the young chief know, that the Deadly Nadder was all too ready and eager to have her first flight with the young woman.

And all the poor, young woman could do, was to scream and to clench tightly onto the blue dragons neck.

And it was Toothless, who made a snickering noise by the view of that.

"Oh, you really are one gloating dragon, over there!"

And yet the young man sat on his saddle himself, holding with one hand onto his black helmet, while making his winged friend follow the young woman, who still didn't seem all too confident about _all_ of this. And he also guessed, that their grinning and laughing friends around them, where not helping this situation, either.

"It would help, if you open your eyes!" Hiccup nonetheless screamed over the sound of wind and Astrid's screams. "And hold onto the handles in front of you! I especially designed them for you to have more freedom on her back!"

"YOU SAY THAT SO EASILY!" She shouted back to him, but still reached with her shaking hands for the handles on Stormflys neck, while she carefully tried to open her eyes.

"Good! Try to steer her! Try to control the direction you want her to fly to! And you don't need to be afraid – either one of us will catch you, if you fall!"

"I am not afraid!" Astrid hissed back, opening her eyes at the same time and Hiccup could see, that she was slowly pushing against the handle, until the Nadder turned in the left direction. And a slight smile appeared on her lips because of that.

"Perfect! How about up and down?"

And Astrid did, as Hiccup told her, making Stormfly raise higher into the air, to where their friends were waiting for them on their dragons, before the blue Nadder once again descended, coming closer and closer towards the ground.

"Ehr...not so deep..." Hiccup could hear Fishlegs mumble and the young chief's heart as well started to beat furiously in his chest, upon seeing the way that Astrid was flying closer towards the rocky ground below them. Yet – she didn't try to pull Stormfly back up.

"Did she loose control?!" Tuffnut asked out loud, yet making Hiccup shake his head, feeling, that something like that would not happen towards her.

And he was right -

Just moments before both dragon and rider would have hid the ground below, she pulled them back up, making the gang cheer once more, while Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Woman!" Eret screamed, once she had reached them again, holding tight to his heart "Don't you dare to scare us like that!"

"Scare? Oh don't you tell me, that you guys haven't tried something like that as well!" She smirked, letting Stormfly fly past them, feeling very confident about this situation and her dragon, who squealed loudly in joy.

"Okay-" Ruffnut said, while they watched the young woman, unfolding on the back of the winged reptile, as if she was born anew. "-I take my bet away, that she would kill herself on the first flight!"

"Me too..." Tuffnut mumbled. "No burial today...Guess that chicken won't show the new song I have practiced with her any time soon!"

"Yeah..." Hiccup mumbled, looking after Astrid with a slight smile "...thankfully..."

They followed the young woman and the dragon, flying over Berk and towards the sea, feeling the joy, that spread from her first flight towards them, too. Making them feel as if had been their first flight, too. Doing tricks to impress her and to rejoice this particular feeling.

For Hiccup, this was a very special view, making him lean closer towards Toothless, pulling a few levers, so his tail fin would fly him automatically.

"Ready, buddy?"

Toothless grumbled a little reluctantly, but then he did something like a short nod. Hiccup grinned and put on the helmet on his head, before he pushed himself off of Toothelss' back, to make the hidden wings in the suit spread and Hiccup fly into the air high above the water.

His friends were not noticing that for the moment, since both him and Toothless were still behind them. It made him enjoy this even more, though he noticed every now and then a few mistakes in his construction, that he needed to fix.

Yes, he really enjoyed this freedom, that the Flight Suit gave him – which was an even more different freedom to when he would fly with his trusty dragon. And yet he wouldn't want to miss this feeling for anything in the world.

While still soaring through the air, he had a pretty good view on Astrid, who flew ahead of them, enjoying herself on the back of the dragon as well. For a few minutes now she had been brave enough, to let go of the handles, that were attached to the saddle and to just spread her hands and arms up into the air, to touch the clouds there and to just marvel into this feeling of air and Adrenalin, that flying gave her as well.

And felt this as well – this Adrenalin and this soaring wind underneath the wings. They were still together – Toothless and him – though it had changed a little since their very first lesson together. But thankfully enough it had made them strong enough, to give their knowledge others, that needed and wanted this as well.

Back then, it only had been them... But now there were so many, having changed Berk like never before.

"Hey!" somebody suddenly shouted, making him nearly loose his balance. But thankfully enough Toothless was there immediately, flying just close enough to his Rider, so he could grip his saddle and pull himself to it.

Annoyed he looked over to Snotlout, he was now flying beside him, grinning widely and pointed towards the young chief.

"I want one too! One that would suit me and Hooky!"

"And while we are at it-" Ruffnut said, now pointing towards herself and her brother" We want one two!"

"Yeah, one for each of us!"

"Wait...were you thinking, that we would wear one together?!" Ruffnut asked, raising her eyebrows at her brother, who smiled a little stupidly at that, which made her grin, too "...though I guess, that this would be awesome!"

"Me too!" Both Eret and Fishlegs shouted from his other side, raising their hands in unison.

Yeah..., he somehow knew, that something like that would happen, but on the other hand...wasn't that the worst idea, that all of them had similar Flight Suits, that would also fit their dragons.

And while he was there - he thought, looking over to the young woman in front of them, who looked a little skeptically at the gang behind her, though a slide smile tugged at the corners of her lips – why not making a suit for all of them?

But before his plan formed more and more in his head, he let Toothless speed up a little, so he could fly next to the young woman.

"And? What is it like to be on one of these 'monstrous creatures'?"

"To be honest...?"

He nodded.

"It is amazing! I mean...Stormfly is amazing! They all..." She looked to Toothless and then back to the other dragons. "...are amazing! I really need to thank you..."

"What for?" Hiccup wondered, looking over towards her and suddenly finding her very beautiful with all her hair fluttering around her and her flushed cheeks and the slight gleam in her blue eyes.

"For not letting go the thought of getting me to fly!"

He smiled, knowing, that she had taught him something as well – that people could always be changed, despite their past full a hatred and scorn towards those winged reptiles. As long, as these people wanted to be changed in this very specific way. And Astrid, though their path until this very moment had been a rough and rocky one, was one of these people. And it seemed like this whole ordeal had been worth it in the end.

„You are very welcome!"

 **A/N: Ahhh...Flight Suits for everybody (even for Eret, just because! ;D) Also I tried to image a reason, on why suddenly the whole gang had one and Hiccup having a new Flight Suit (Which I really, really like). And after all - Astrid is already wearing her HTTYD 3 Outfit, why not already Hiccup having his finally? And funily enough we all have waited 30 (!) chapters for this to happen (well...plus a prolog, but I guess that can't be counted here ;D) and I hope the wait was worth it in the end. Also I wanted some bonding stuff for the whole gang ;D**

 **And before I totally forget about it – next week I will be on something like a semi-break due to the fact, that the grandparents of my husband are celebrating their 50th anniversary and I along with a few other family members are planning a few things there. So there will be much for me to do and less time to write.**

 **STILL! I will have a smaller chapter as some kind of interlude there, which will belong the story (and will let their relationship process a little) but without many things to happen. It will probably come, as usually on Friday! And then a small break for Sunday, only to return the week after with two chapters I am so looking forward to! ;D**

 **So...yeah... until then, I still enjoy that you dearly enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Grima: Yeah, finally ;D And there it was – her first flight ;D Hope you enjoyed it :D**

 **Mariah: Maybe...or maybe not ;D**

 **supersandman86: Uhhh...I love, what you wrote there 3 That would nice to be happening. But we will see ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Well...at least they don't need to think about the contract anymore, if there would be less people in their tribes ;D And yeah, they totally should see their pasts as common grounds (and now their flying lessons ;D) And yeah, she really has started to trust him and of course Stormfly as well ;D And more to develop soon.**

 **Silvolde: About the fact, that they made up and you were right about it? :D And now thank you as well, that you liked the past chapter :D**

 **cosmicblader12: She has healed and from now on will learn :D**

 **Guest: Oh...I am sorry? (And happy for making you cry, hopefully in joy?) 3**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Yeah – it had been Hiccup after all, who had come up with that :D And Astrid will eventually open up her eyes :D**

 **S. H: Thank you very much 3 But for Ljóda... well... And Hiccup will come and find his time to tell her everything. And I hope to see your account happening :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Yeah you were close :D And now you are very right :D And yeah... a little tiny flashback there ;D**

 **Rex: Thank you very much and I hope, that** **enjoyed** **this chapter as well :D**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! And yeah – she luckily had a saddle :D And yeah... she still needs her time, until she will do all these crazy tricks we are used to.**

 **Guest: Who wouldn't trust Hiccup? ;D And I hope that the wait had been worth it :D**

 **aaquater: Oh gosh, I am looking on where I have been stating, that Astrid doesn't like men? Could you tell me? I think, that I then made a mistake! Of course she does! ;D Well...at least Hiccup...later on ;D And for the wood...I just have guessed that they would have imported some wood, since...well...they have made impressive buildings for a few teenagers...Sure...Viking Teenagers, but still...But yeah...I guess, that Snotlout and the twins were of big help. ;) And the conversation will happen when they are far closer – not closest, but still ;D And for the letter – I guess Ljóda is still pouting over there in Hranafall, since Hakon didn't call the wedding off. And I also think, that she won't write a second letter, unless for a plan to give to Astrid... And I really** **love** **the thought of Astrid trusting Hiccup once they have started this (silly) little morning routine ;D And I guess Hiccup made Stormfly decide, if she wanted to trust Astrid, or not, for she also could have refused to get to know Astrid better... And also – loved the puns there ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: The day will come, where she sees the gang as her friends, as well :D I can promise you that ;D And also the Terrible Terror probably helped in getting to open her eyes up as well :D And yeah – it really has taken him a lot of courage to carry Astrid downstairs, but maybe she even liked it ;D And I am glad, that you also like the chapter so much and I promise you things will only grow from that – until Ljóda steps back in. But this won't happen in the nearest future ;D**

 **martabm90: Thank you :D  
**

 **Guest: Haha, even bacteria can kill them :D  
**

 **Dragon4ever: Thank you very very much :D And I am glad, that a more familiar Astrid is emerging from underneath this wrath she had to grow up with. And the sickness really helped to get a** **adapted** **to Berk's ways. At least more now, than before. And maybe this chapter will come :D Well...less pregnancy, but at least with Hiccup and Astrid flying over to Hranafall ;D**


	32. Their Friendship

**Their Friendship**

Each and every day on a dragon's back felt very amazing for Astrid. There was no way she could describe the intense joy that rushed through her veins and the immense feeling of freedom around her.

A freedom, that she thought she knew, before she had gotten married of for some political reasons, but was now completely new to her. Because, despite everything she thought she had known, she felt more free now then ever before.

And one day – so she hoped – she would experience the same kind of freedom, that Hiccup witnesses, whenever he was flying by her side with is Flight Suit. Until that day, she still hadn't found the right words to describe the amazement she feels, when ever she was watching him.

But still, there was something in the back of her mind, that every now and then tried to emerge from its depths. Some kind of deep rooted doubts and regrets. Because until that day, both of her parents didn't know about her success on her dragon's back.

And maybe – _just maybe_ – especially her mother should know of that. So she should not feel the urge to get her away from Berk anymore, since Hiccup would grant her that, whenever she would like. Well...as long she felt confident enough on the back of a dragon.

"Hiccup...?" She suddenly asked, while they were cleaning the table and were about to do the dishes.

"Yeah?" He asked, putting the remains of their foot in Toothless' bucket, who wasn't caring about that right now, since he was already happily full after the delicious fish and now soundly asleep by the fireplace.

"Do you have...you know...Do you mind, if I write a letter to my mother ?"

"Why would I mind?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow at her, while taking the dirty plates from her hand, to clean them up.

Astrid shrugged a little, before she hugged herself, feeling strangely worried about his thoughts that might catch up with him, regarding her mother's...dislike against him.

"Because she wanted to see you dead?" She said honestly, seeing no reason on why she would deny that little fact, since he was very aware of it.

"Yeah...I know that. But still – why would I mind, if you write her a letter? I mean – of course you can write her – she is your mother after all and I would want to write my mother as well, especially after all that has happened in these past weeks!"

"And you don't think, that I would want to write my mother a possible escape plan from this island?"

He smirked a little at that, and casually crossed his arms in front of his own chest and leaned against the table, watching her carefully.

"First of all – we agreed, that once you have mastered the Dragon Riding, you are free to leave Berk and to return to Hranafall – as long as the contract won't be broken by that – and secondly: Why would you do that anyway? I don't see a reason right now, why you would want to kill me anymore and I guess – at least for my part – we are getting along pretty well. Don't you think so, too? Also – the people here are getting used to you and they pretty much seem to enjoy the fact, that their chief is married – without them actually noticing, that all of this is only a hoax behind their very backs!"

She looked at him for a few seconds, not quite sure what to say or what to think. And yet – he was oh so right about this! Why should he even suspect something like that to happen after – _basically_ – everything that has happened in the past weeks. And Astrid thought, that it would be nice for her mother to know that, too, so she didn't even need to make up a new plan for her escape in the first place.

This silence made Hiccup smirk even wider, knowing very well, that he had been right about this, before he pushed himself off of the table, to walk over to a shelve next to the fireplace, to get a piece of parchment and a pen, giving it to Astrid with a soft smile.

"I will wash the dishes, if that is okay for you?" He asked, walking over to a bucket with cold water, to clean it up.

Astrid couldn't say more, but was very thankful to have Hiccup here, who was so kind and understanding. She wondered, if any other man would have done the same for her. Therefore she merely whispered:

"Thank you...", to which he replied:

"You are very welcome..."

Astrid sat down at the table, laying the parchment right in front of her, before she started to write:

" _Dearest Mother"_ , she wrote, but then stopped for a minute to consider the following words.

"What should I write?" She wondered out lout, suddenly feeling so strange and unsure of what she could tell her mother, and should for now stay a secret.

"Whatever you want, I guess..." Hiccup said, from where he was still cleaning the dirty plates.

Yeah, he was very right with that and yet she was a little afraid of how her mother would react to her following words. Especially, since she had seen this strange and... _slightly psychopathic..._ side, that she had never witnessed before. And on the other hand, she wanted to calm Ljóda down, to get her previous peacefulness back.

Astrid bit her lip, before she put the pen back on the parchment, to continue:

" _I dearly hope, that you and father arrived well on Hranafall and that you can slowly embrace the conditions of the contract, that father has signed with Hiccup. I know it might be hard, especially regarding our history with every dragon species, but for me it seems very worth it."_

Astrid looked over to Toothless, who cooed a little in his sleep, before he rolled himself more into a little ball, hiding his eyes behind his tail fin.

Yes...befriending dragons was really worth it and she really had started to like the company of Hiccup's winged companion. As much as she was looking forward each and every day to see Stormfly and to fly on her back. And by the way, that Stormfly had started to snuggle her head against Astrid and the exciting sound, that escaped her, Astrid could tell, that the Nadder was always happy to see her as well.

" _For you to know, I just recently have started to learn dragon riding. Hiccup and his friends are my teachers and though some of the more maneuvering moves are still a little difficult, I already know the basics well. At least well enough to not fall off of Stormfly's back and to land probably, again."_

"Are you writing, that you nearly lost balance on Stormfly's back and fell into the ocean?"

"Shall I come over and hit you, again?"

"Sorry, I haven't said anything!"

" _Hiccup really is a great teacher and he seems to know almost everything about dragons. Things, that we didn't even realize, when we were still hunting them. But I guess, that you guys are getting to know that as well.  
Ever since we had been 'married' he had wanted to show me how to fly, but due to my sickness, we couldn't quite get me out of the bed for a few weeks now. As you already know – my fever had been high and the scar on my leg-"_

"My parents think my scar had been a training accident?"

"That's what everybody is thinking..."

"Should I write mother, that it had been the knife, that has slashed open my tight, which she had hidden underneath my wedding dress?"

"Will your father read the letter as well?"

Astrid raised her eyebrows at that, before she looked back down at her writing. She knew exactly, what he was saying – that _if_ her father would by any chance read this letter, then he would know the truth – which only would cause even more havoc between them and maybe even more destroy theire marriage, which seemed to be fractured after Ljóda's past attempts of getting Astrid away from this island. And she didn't want that – she neither wanted Hakon see her mother in this strange, dark light, nor wanted she for her father to know, what everything went behind his back – which would have resulted in the murder of a fellow chief.

"So...it had been a training accident with my axe?"

"Yep... when Gothi asked me about it, I couldn't come up with a better explanation. At least she wasn't asking any more after that..."

"I see..."

„Still, if you want to tell your mother the truth-"

"Oh, no, no! You are right! Father could read this and I don't want him to know, what has happened..."

" _-had been a terrible accident. I wanted to try a new move, that has gotten to my mind, but sadly it failed. But thankfully Hiccup was there, to help me out."_

Once again she stopped, suddenly noticing a few things, although she wasn't finished yet. And once again a little unsure of what to write, she asked for the young chief's opinion:

"...Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider me to be a...friend?"

Hiccup twirled around upon hearing that, blinking, when he faced the young woman, with the most innocent look in her eyes, that he had never before seen in them. This startled him a little, but remembering a few things, he suddenly understood, why exactly she was asking him that.

Therefore he wiped his wet hands on a linen towel, before her walked back towards the table, sinking into a chair across from her.

"Am _I_ a friend for you?" He asked with caution, his heart in his strangely fluttering at that.

"I...I can't answer you that..." She asked in a slight whisper and with a tiny shrug. "...My mother has always told me, that friends would only be ballast on a battlefield. Like an...unnecessary burden."

"Am I...a 'burden' for you?"

"No." She answered without hesitation, clenching the pen in her hand a little tighter. "If anything, your are quite the opposite of that. I mean – you have shown me how to fly and you are kind and anything from what Mother has always told me, would a husband be like. You let me sleep in your bed and you don't let me cook for your – which is a wise decision! And we clean up the house together. You made me my own saddle and introduced me to Stormfly. And...you have accepted me, the way I am..."

He smiled widely at that, though her words made his cheeks blush a little.

"See? Then I am your friend! And to answer your question – I see you as my friend as well!"

"Really?"

"Yeah...you don't need contracts and pacts to be friends, you know? All you need are two people, who would look our for the other and share some kind of...liking...for the other. And Astrid – I have really started to like you over these past weeks and I am glad, that it has been you, who I had to marry by force!"

"...Thank you..."

And she really meant it, while she now felt a little excited to finish the letter about her life here on Berk.

" _I even consider him to be my friend. I know, what you think – friends are ballast on the battlefield! But Hiccup is no burden! And somebody has told me, that friends don't need contracts and pacts. And yet there is this sort of 'liking' between us, that I am really used to, by now. And by now, I am glad, that it has been him, who I have been forced to marry. For any other man could have done unspeakable things to me, only to fulfill their desires. But not Hiccup. He lets me sleep in his bed and he cared for me, when I have been sick. And by now, I don't think, that he would ever try to take advantage of me. He is far too kind for that.  
And so, Mother, I tell you, that I would gladly like to stay here on Berk, as part of the contract and because I genuinely feel welcomed by now. Don't worry about me. I will be fine.  
After all – I have somebody who is watching my back..."_

No, she wouldn't tell her, that Hiccup has saved her. At least not for now... But still, she needed to know, that everything has worked out for her just fine – here on Berk.

" _I love you and father dearly and I hope to visit you soon._

 _You daughter,_

 _Astrid H-"_

She suddenly stopped, wanting to finish the letter in all formality, but soon found herself struggling. After all – how should she finish it? Sure...mostl likely she would consider herself still to be a Hofferson. But if an enemy – or her father – would got this letter in her hand, then it would only evoke questions, on why was using her father's name. Not that of her husband. And yet, the marriage she was in with her _new friend_ was only a farce in front of their tribes.

"Haddock or Hofferson?"

"Why?"

"To finish the letter in a proper manner...Mother likes it that way..."

Hiccup raised one eyebrow (the one underneath his very visible scar) and thought about it for a few moments, before he stretched out his hand towards her, upon which she gave him the pen immediately, before he pulled carefully the piece of parchment in front of him.

And then, with a swift move, he finished, what she couldn't.

She looked at him, then down on the writing and back up again. A little in disbelieve, since all he had done, was to make a small dot behind her last rune.

"Astrid H." He said, smiling a little, giving her back the parchment. "Nobody will ask questions then, since so it might be harder for enemies to trace back this letter, when it had gotten into the wrong hands. And I guess, that your mother might understand, if I guess correctly, what you have written in the letter. And for Hakon it will be just fine..."

Sure – she could argument, that her mother wouldn't be satisfied and that it still would be able for the enemy to figure out, where this letter was coming from – but in the end, she felt that he had found the best solution for this problem, and therefore only nodded and smiled.

"I guess, you are right..."

"Of course I am!"

"Are we getting sassy there, again?"

"Ehr...maybe? I mean – no! And you don't need to come over here to hit me! Okay – can I make an attempt for amend? How about we find you a Terrible Terror to get that letter to your mother as soon as possible?"

She smirked.

"That really sounds like a good amend there!"

 **A/N: Haha...so I wrote in the last chapter, that this one will be a really short one, while no chapter will appear on Sunday. But...guess what...things have changed! Normally this one would have been only the letter to Ljóda, but I had the feeling, that I wanted it to have some kind of context/backstory and so it involved into a normal-length chapter. And for Sunday – well – longest chapter until now will be incoming then, so much I can tell you ;D**

 **So, I hope, that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Guest: That would have been freakishly awesome! *-* And it would totally fit Ljóda's character...**

 **VigoGrimborne: I was only going there for the HTTYD3 references and I guess, that Hiccup somehow would work around Fishlegs' weight to get him flying...Plus – Fishlegs is having a little pocket for a cute Gronkle hatchling there! ;D I totally want to see him fly in that ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: Yeah new armor! ;D And I am also so looking forward to the new trailer there :D And small Hiccup is so cute *_***

 **Vivi-ntvg: Maybe Ljóda will strike soon? :O**

 **Silvolde: For now casual bonding stuff between the two, to get ready for the soon to come climax? ;D Well, not too soon, but will soon get there ;D**

 **Guest: Yeah...trying my best, though English not being my first language and crappy writing program making it hard. And grammar is really harsh on me sometimes... (And the commas...I am so sorry for all the wrong commas out there...But we Germans are really comma friendly...) ;D**

 **Grima: Thank you very much, I am glad, that you enjoyed it :D**

 **Kirika: Hallo there and I am glad, that my translator made something understandable out of your kind comment, for me to actually reply to it :D And I am glad, that you came back after some time and that you enjoyed her first flight :D**

 **cosmicblader12: Glad that you enjoyed it and hope you will enjoy more of it :D**

 **martabm90: I am really glad to hear your excitement :D**

 **CajunBear73: You are right, but I hope the actual 'spark' of her affection for him will be eventually noticeable :D And I am glad, that you have expected something like that :D And yep – poor Hiccup will eventually deliver ;D**

 **Mariah: Thank you very much :D**

 **stormyskies8: But maybe Hiccup doesn't know, that is flirting with her, because he had never done something like that before ;D But yeah – Gobber is very right :D**

 **Guest: I really hoped, that this chapter showed a little Astrid difficulties ;D And the threat will soon emerge ;D And we will get there soon... And I hope you will enjoy it further in the future :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: And by the next chapter he will know even more (Argh – sorry for the teasing ;D) But yeah...the gang really ruined their moment there... But at least they could share a few moments there ;D And Astrid has definitely payed them back with her little scare. ;D But who could blame them on wanting suits for themselves? I would want to, if I would not be afraid to get hurt every now and then... And I am also glad, that you really enjoyed the ending there :D And yeah...killing each other is out of the way now ;D And I am looking forward to the new trailer as well! (And toddler Hiccup! So cute!)**

 **Guest: Me, as the writer, has been on both sides, but that is really acceptable for me as well ;D**

 **Curinturie: Hallöchen, und ja – es ist wirklich einfacher ;D Wobei ich erst mal voll grinsen musste, als ich Hicks und Grobian gelesen habe, da ich da merkte - 'ach ja..., die heißen ja so bei uns XD). Und ja..., die Schmetterlinge beginnen langsam zu flattern. Also...zumindest in Hicks Bauch. Astrid? Da kommen wir definitiv hin, aber wir könnten ja schon mal von verpuppten Rauben bei ihr sprechen. Der Funke wird noch kommen ;D Und wir bekommen noch ein wenig mehr Bonding ;D Aber ja, das hätte ich noch einbauen können ;D Und danke für deine lieben Worte und bis zum nächsten Mal :D Liebe Grüße auch an dich!**

 **S. H: Oh man...why? D:  
But yeah, she has been flying and enjoyed it :D And Ljóda falling from a cliff would be really nice... ;D And I am also waiting for the gang flying in their flight suits in the movie! That would be awesome :D And funny, just like you have said ;D And I very much thank you for your kind words and I will keep on writing :D**

 **aaquater: Ahhh, I see ;D And you are right, that really would be a nice twist ;D And for their tools – maybe traders? That they had some gold with them to buy everything they needed... Or build it the old Viking-way … with their hands ;D Just joking, but I am still very curious on how they made that :D And yeah...this really seemed to be a marriage telepathy over there ;D And Astrid really becoming a Berkian with accepting the twins... And I understand to your criticism there, for I had some intention, that it was like the nicest gift she ever had...but well... I understand you there ;) And for your question - Because naming something would mean they deeply care about it? ;D And he clearly wanted to impress Astrid there with the Flight Suit. Until then she hadn't seen that one before ;D And for Chicken – tuffnut definitely told her about it ;D And I am glad, that the ending made you feel like that :D**

 **jimmix: Don't worry there :D And I am really glad, that you have enjoyed them so much :D And yep...shit will hit the fan... And she will later state her reaction to that ;D**

 **hateme101: I am glad you enjoyed that :D**


	33. Their Pasts

**Their Pasts**

It hadn't even taken them half an hour in the next day's morning to find Astrid the perfect little Terrible Terror, that would deliver her letter to her mother. It was one with an aqua green color, yellowish spines and magenta wings. Astrid immediately fell in love with it, when she saw, how fast it just could disappear and re-appear again, even startling the poor Toothless for a moment, making Hiccup laugh and Astrid giggle. She somehow felt, that this little guy suited her perfectly, since she saw _sneaking_ as a good, warrior-ish talent, that she hoped would one day come in handy.

And she was even lucky enough to name him, making him from then on known as ' _Sneaky'_. And by the way he looked at her, he somehow seemed to enjoy that name as well.

But yet it felt so strange, to watch that little guy flying off with her letter, soon making him vanish at the horizon and beyond.

"I still can't believe, that this is actually working!" She said, while she stood next to Hiccup and Toothless by the docks, still looking over the water with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Oh it will work! We just need to wait and see, if your mother is getting used to this whole 'dragonizing' of things and lets Sneaky return _with_ her answer, or with your Terror and your mothers letter will arrive separately."

Hiccup was in general a little afraid of how Astrid's mother might react to the letter, since their last encounter hadn't worked out well between them... But he understood, why Astrid has been wanted to write her in the first place...

"I hope she answers me with the dragon. It really is a fast way and correspondence will be only a matter of days – not weeks..."

"Well, that is right. But for now we should not worry about that. Winter is coming. Of what it looks and feels like, we had last night the first frost. Might be getting worse the following days and weeks. I need to get the harvest and the storage done! What will you be doing today?"

She shrugged.

"Well...just boring _chieftess_ stuff, I guess... I still need to bless Mathalda's baby, which got a little lost, due to my fainting and the fever. And then I am planning on meeting Stormfly and I am a little afraid, that Ruffnut and Tuffnut are planning one of their shenanigans again...so...yeah...I am pretty occupied then. Boringly occupied, but still occupied."

Hiccup nodded at that and by the way he moved his lips silently, she felt, that he had something to say.

"Is there something on your mind, _Dragon Boy?_ "

Indeed – there seemed to be something on his mind, but he couldn't quite form it into words. And it didn't even help, that Toothless bumped his head into Hiccup's side, to clear his mind a little.

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered, suddenly sounding a little nervous. "There is something on my mind. But before I can tell you about that and get you all excited, I need to agree upon it with Gothi. I really don't her wrath upon me or disappoint you. I will tell you later..."

"This is quite unfair – you know that! First teasing me some confusing thoughts of yours, only to let me down. Can't you tell me now and I will talk with Gothi?"

"Ah – sorry! My lips are sealed! And I need to get going to fulfill my chiefly duties! And you need to do yours!"

"I will get you for this, Haddock!"

"We will see about that, M'lady! And see you later!"

And with that he was gone, leaving Astrid to wonder, what he was planning once more. And that for the whole day...

It really had been a hard and exhausting day. Astrid had been first at home, feeling a little restless about the occurrences of the day. Sure – blessing Mathalda's baby boy was quite easy, once the midwife had given her the words she needed to say. And by the joy in their eyes it really had been worth it. Which probably had been the course, on why the midwife had asked Astrid to attend these births more often. Or better to say – every time when a birth was about to happen on Berk. Astrid knew, that the older woman wanted for one part this old tradition to fulfilled and as long as Astrid wasn't the one to actually carry this child to Midgard and as long she wouldn't see things, she would never forget, then she would do this and fulfill therefore her duty with that. But on the other hand, the midwife probably wanted Astrid to prepare for what the future might hold for herself, though she pushed that thought far away and into the darkest corners of her mind.

So, with that agreement, the midwife had wanted for Astrid to follow her around a little, to visit two other soon-to-be-mothers, to get them to know her a little. It was a strange sight, to see these round bellies with an unborn child in it, but she eventually had to get used to it.

And probably there could be worse things for her to do...

…, like trying to convince the twins to _not_ blow up a few trees in the forest, since that could disturb a few dragons, that were sleeping nearby. And she knew what she was speaking of, though there certainly was no comparison to one tree falling due to the use of an axe or a few trees flying around in all directions, because Berk couldn't contain their chaotic twins.

But thankfully enough, they soon found this idea quite boring anyway and soon began to plan a few things with a yak, a sheep and their dragon Barf and Belch. And for now she hoped, that the outcome of this would be less dangerous...

And still had all of this taken so much time, that it had already gotten dark outside and she was quite glad, that she had the chance, to buy a loaf of bread from a trader, as well as some smoked salmon for dinner, just after she had visited her beloved Stormfly. The Nadder had been really happy to see her, though Astrid wasn't yet confident enough, to take a flight alone, when Hiccup or his friends were not around. And knowing that they all were quite busy, she didn't want to bother them in any way. But this pure time of bonding was for now enough for the young woman and her dragon.

And for the food she had bought - sure – it wasn't the most extraordinary meal in the world, but she wanted for once give Hiccup a meal, when he would return home. A meal, which would include no cooking and hopefully filled stomachs enough to find a peaceful slumber. And after all - cutting come salmon and bread could she handle as well.

While she prepared the plates and a few mugs with water, she once again wondered, what Hiccup had wanted to tell her in the morning, but for now, couldn't quite come to a conclusion.

But thankfully enough she heard the familiar flapping of the Night Fury's wings and soon enough the silent thump of them landing, just outside of the door, followed by their footsteps and the sound of the opening door.

"Hey..." Hiccup mumbled, smiling, though very much sounding exhausted "...you are already here..."

"Yeah..." She answered, returning his smile, while pointing at Toothless' feeding bucket, to show the black dragon, that she had already filled it as well. Tiredly he walked over to it, half lying and half sitting in front of it, only to feast on it with delight.

The young chief walked over to the chair, where he usually sat on and Astrid immediately noticed the pained expression in his face and the slight limping of his feet. She immediately knew, that it really had been a harsh day for the young man.

Though she feared some kind rejection, she still asked:

"Can I help you in any way? And please – don't tell me, that you are fine!"

He smiled once again, pointing at the laid table in front of him.

"You have taken care of the dinner, enlightened the fireplace and gave Toothless something to eat. And I didn't even ask for it..." The end of the sentence was trailed of and Astrid knew exactly, that there yet was something he wanted to do.

"What else?"

"Really, that is enough and I am really thankful for everyth-"

"What else, Hiccup? You have done so many things for me in the past, that I for once can lend you a hand."

Though she normally felt really flattered by his chivalry, she now felt quite annoyed by it and even crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Which made him sigh a little and avert his eyes from hers.

"Would it...bother you, if I take off my leg?" His words were so quite, that Astrid really had a few difficulties to hear them correctly. But she did and her first instinct was to immediately ask, how he would be able to 'take off a leg', before she pressed her lips back together, silencing herself.

 _Of course_ he could take of his leg – for his left leg was missing and replaced by a prosthetic one. For some time she hadn't noticed this anymore, being far to normal for her by now, nearly even forgetting about it all along.

It was just something, that...didn't matter to her, because it was neither influencing his behavior, nor the way everybody was seeing him as the real Viking, that he was.

As did she.

So the aspect of 'taking off the leg' had never occurred to her once, since she had never before seen him doing that before. Or asked her about her permission. Probably since he was only doing this, once she had gone to bed.

But why...would she be bothered by that?

"Oh – I am sorry! I shouldn't have asked you that!" he blurted out, once he wasn't getting a response from her. "I can wait until you go to bed! It is not bad and-"

"Of course you can take it of, if you want to!"

He looked back up to her again and she could see the surprise gleaming in his green eyes.

"You don't...mind?"

She shrugged and sat down next to him, to be on eye level with him.

"Why would I mind? If it hurts you, then take it of! This is your house, after all and you really shouldn't feel bothered by me..."

"I just...rarely take it off in front of people...And the sign of it is really...strange! And really not pretty!"

"I can look away, if you feel insecure or anything. But just for you to know – I don't mind at all!"

She stood back up, making it up for him to decide, whether or not he wanted to remove his prosthetic. And she hoped, that it would be easier for him, when she had turned away from him, to cut a few more slices of the bread.

And it didn't even take long, until she heard an unfamiliar sound of rustling leather and metal and a _thumb_ to the wooden floor. She smiled a little to herself, knowing, that he had taken off that heavy burden.

And for Hiccup – it really had been a relief, though it still felt a little strange, to sit there without his prosthetic leg on. And he hoped, that she really wouldn't mind.

"Had it been a harsh day?" She said merely, as if nothing has happened, walking over the table, to place the tray in the middle of it. And by the slight smile on her lips, he knew, that she wasn't minding that at all! And of course he was glad, that they had changed the topic.

"Oh, basically, we have been on our legs all day. Or in the air to hoist heavy crates with food in it. But thankfully enough the fields are completely empty now and of what I have heard from the outposts – Dagur and Mala's ships will arrive early tomorrow with even more goods. So we absolutely don't need to worry about the upcoming winter."

He sighed, taking a piece of bread, biting into it once, before he continued:

"Oh and _then_ there were the twins, who were trying out...just something with a yak, a sheep and their dragon! I had the feeling, that it somehow meant for them to burn down half of Berk or something similar to that!"

"What...again? I have also convinced them to _not_ blow up the forest!"

"Ah...that's why they were so pissed, when I told them to find something else to do..." He mumbled to himself, before he looked back over to Astrid:

"We really need to contain these two. I really don't want to know, what they will do, once the Winter has arrived and it gets even more boring for them!"

"Can't Eret control at least Ruffnut? I mean...she is heavily into him and maybe she could need a little distraction...And for Tuffnut...maybe he should start to raise a barn full of chicken?"

Hiccup's features saddened a little.

"Well...for Ruffnut's part that might be...But for Eret..."

Astrid understood immediately.

"He is not into her..."

The young chief nodded, leaning a little bit back into his chair, watching Astrid carefully.

"He might be living here on Berk just recently – only a few weeks longer than you – but every now and then I have deep conversations with him."

"Deep, emotional, male conversations?"

„Yeah...the real emotional stuff!" He joked back and Astrid was glad, that he was taking this so lightly. "And he confessed to me once, that he found Ruffnut really...really nice and all, but..."

"He can't fall in love with her..."

"Yes. You know – he told me, that back there on his home island, he had a girl. And he really had loved her for a few years. Like childhood friends, that developed a deep, emotional conection to each other... And she loved him back, until..." He sighed sadly, before he pointed between them. "...the exact same thing happened."

"She was married off to another guy..."

"And of what he had told me, she got a child with that other guy, too. And therefor Eret took on his father's Dragon Hunting career to flee this whole situation. Since he doesn't want to see his girl with her happy family again..."

"That really is a harsh story there..."

"I agree. And I can't imagine how it would be like to love somebody, only to loose them to somebody else. And I can understand Eret on why he doesn't want Ruffnut to get so close to him. He doesn't want to get hurt, again..."

For some time, this was the last word, that either of them had spoken, while they were eating there in silence for some minutes, until it was a strange thought, that crossed Astrid's mind.

"And what about you?" She asked him all the sudden, making him look up in shock, while he still had bread between his teeth. And to give him some time to chew up and swallow, she added: "Has there been a special someone who you can't get over? Or...someone, who you haven broken their heart?"

He snorted.

"Me?!"

"Yeah! I mean – you have always been the son of the chief. You have learned how to ride dragons all on your own. You are best buddy with a Night Fury! And you are not that bad looking either!" Sure – she could have told him, that there was something attractive about this tousled, brown hair, his pale skin and freckles and that he dearly enjoyed his smartness and kindness, but she did not know, how he would react to that.

"Is that a compliment, M'lady?"

"Oh – come on – you know exactly what I mean! It is just, that I can't understand, why you haven't married earlier to someone who is into you, just like you are into them."

He leaned back forward, places his elbows to both sides of his plate and laid his chin on top of his hands, watching her once more with deep carefulness. A strange gleam was in his green eyes, while a slight smile danced on his slim lips.

"And what if I tell you..." He finally said after a few agonizing minutes of silence "..., that there hasn't been ' _A Someone'_ before? Because I had no time to think about stuff like that I have been far too busy with Dragon Training and fighting off evil madmen."

A little interested about this, Astrid mimicked his pose, leaning herself against the table as well, while she was watching him just as he did.

"Then maybe I would be interested in how you got yourself into these situations – of 'Dragon Training and Fighting off evil madmen'. I think – as your pretentious wife – there is still so much for me to know..."

"Oh...that could be hours filled with stories. And for that, we just might invite the others, since they might want to share their perspective, too...And it might be a little more entertaining..."

"Oh, I would gladly skip on that..." She said, while she was suddenly noticing, that they both were speaking with hushed voices, as if they didn't want to weak up the dragon behind them, that had fallen asleep. Or maybe – just maybe – there was something else, that could explain their strange behavior. "...Ruffnut has already told me a few stories at my Cleansing Ritual and I quite can't believe them."

"Now I am curious – what has she told you?"

Astrid gulped a little, looking straight into Hiccup's beautiful green eyes and hoped, that it was the right thing to do, to press forward with this topic, which had burned itself deep into her mind. And – granted – now that he had removed his prosthetic, while she had been present, was quite a fitting time.

"Well..." She said, hoping that Hiccup would not get angry, if she actually tell him that "..., she has told me, that you have killed a Red Death and lost your leg in the process. And seeing you as one, who would never dare to hurt a dragon, I can't imagine you to do something like that..."

His smile immediately vanished and Astrid knew exactly, that she had hit a weak spot there. Which seemed to be one, that wasn't for her to touch, yet.

And all he could do, was to look at her with that blank look on his face. But well...he guessed, that the day would eventually come, where she would ask something like that. Since – sure – there were enough people out there, who could have told her that. And he wasn't even mad at them – or Ruffnut in this case – for doing so.

"So..." He murmured after some moments "She has told you that?"

"We don't have to talk about that!"

"Oh, don't worry. And I mean – you are right – it would be nice, to know a few things about the other. So...yeah... We defeated the Red Death. I mean - Toothless did most of it to make that thing clear!"

A soft grumble behind them seemed to reject this statement, though it had been only a noise from Toothless' sleep.

"And I guess...we were just on the lucky side there. It had been a giant nest of dragons and the Red Death was something like...their queen. And the other dragons – those, who plagued our island – were delivering it the food it needed to survive. Provoking fear and terror in them and eating them, when they did not deliver. And those dragons fled, when my father and the other Vikings opened up the nest, exposing the Red Death in all its power and scariness..."

Astrid listened carefully and didn't even dare to blink.

"Me and the other Riders, we were there just right on time. And we were fighting it with the little knowledge we had. And thanks Thor – all of that has worked somehow. And the Red Death – it began to fly, following me and Toothless into the air and he – Toothless – shot a blast right into its mouth, burning it from the inside. And before you ask – we had to do it. Kill it, or Berk would have lost all its warriors. And maybe even flew over to Berk, destroying it for good..."

"And...your leg..."

"Oh that?" He asked grinning "That only was a little collateral damage! And it could have been worse, if it hadn't been for Toothless, who had saved me, while we were falling from the skies and right into the flames of the exploding Red Death..."

"Mhm..." She mused, making Hiccup his eyebrows raise. He had expected many emotions from her and many things, that she might have wanted to ask him, but 'Mhm' was not one of them.

"Mhm? That is your reaction to my whole story." He said, almost sounding a little offended and the strange way his features reacted to that, made Astrid giggle a little.

"Don't feel offended by that! It is just, that this must be the most intense story, of how one got lost his leg. It is definitely more interesting than all the old, boring warrior stories, that I have heard back on Hranafall!"

"Interesting?"

"Yeah – I mean – you would clearly never hurt a dragon, only if this would mean, that your people are in severe danger! Plus – how old were you back than?! You were a teenager and your saved your whole village, defeated a dragon, that only exists in our tales – though my people like to pretend, that it would take them only 20 man to kill a Red Death – and you survived all of it to tell these stories!"

"It definitely sounds more exceeding, when you say it that way..."

"And I can't wait to hear more of your stories..."

He smirked, feeling, that he had trapped her. And sure – he would gladly tell her more about his past adventures, but before, he wanted to hear a few things from her past.

"Not so fast there, young lady! Before I tell you more about me, why don't you tell me something about you beforehand. Like – wasn't there a ' _Special Someone'_ who would always wait for you, or even try to conquer you back, now that you are here on Berk? And what was up with all the Dragon Fighting and Killing and that fierce attitude of yours...I know, that there is more to it, than one can see!"

"More to it?" She repeated, shaking her head a little at that, sitting up straight and suddenly avoiding his gaze completely. And he suddenly feared, that he there had stepped to far in certain territory and shouldn't have been so eager to know everything.

And yet...it just has felt so right. Right here and there, while they were alone and undisturbed – completely private - with a certain amount of easiness between them. But before he could have apologized, she opened her lips.

"Sadly...there is not more...Because that is all that ever was there."

He desperately wanted to tell her, that it was okay for him, if she didn't want to talk about it and if she felt insecure about something in her past. But he didn't want to stop her, once she started to speak again:

"Sure...I had my far share of suitors. These big, hairy men, who had probably only seen me as the Chief's daughter and a nice trophy due to the fact, that I could hold myself in a fight pretty easily. But that is all. I have sworn to myself, that I would take my time to find me the right husband, since...well...they all haven't felt ' _right'_ at all. Sure, it was nice to flirt with them, because they gave me their attention, or bought me expensive gifts, which I didn't need anyway. But it felt nice for my self-esteem."

"But you have tons of self-esteem. You don't need that..." He said, trying to sound reassuringly. And he even looked at her hand, that still laid on the table surface and thought about it for a minute to touch it. But he didn't dare to, fearing, that she would pull away anyway.

"Maybe..." She answered to that with a sad smile, shrugging a little. "..., but on the other hand I had nobody, who would talk to me beyond daily casualties, or because they were asking audience to speak to my father.  
Because – and I dare you to not laugh at me – when I have been younger, I thought, that dragons were actually nice and...I have always dreamed to have one as a friend. I have always admired, that they could just fly off to where ever they wanted and to never come back. That they had actual feelings! But everybody laughed at me for that. Because all they did, was to destroy our village, or the precious goods and kill people. Because we were fighting them with everything we had, to get them away from Hranafall and leave us to be the friendly trading tribe, that father has always wanted them to be.  
And...maybe it was painful for Mother and Father to look at their daughter, which was called names and humiliated each and every day, because she didn't quite fit in and had now friends. And so they have decided to give me the best training they had. And mother...giving me all these crazy thoughts, that dragons only were killing machines and savage and didn't care about any other lifeforms. And this idea has manifested itself over years in my head until...well...now... Because, like it seems, I have been right about it all along..."

Hiccup felt some pressure, now that had hurt the full extend of her past behavior and suddenly he understood...everything. Because in front of him sat a young woman, who was only misunderstood and formed into a different shape, only to fit in perfectly. Since the heir needs to be somebody, that the people can look up to. Because a heir protects them.

Because the heir is one person, who fits in perfectly and would without a doubt take over the tribe when the old chief can't rule over them anymore.

And Hiccup understood, that maybe, they were not so different at all, though it had been Astrid's parents, who shaped her and it been Hiccup, who had shaped his tribe. But before that – all they have been was a misunderstood child.

"Don't get me wrong..." She soon mumbled, finally being able to look back up and over to Hiccup again "..., I really, really enjoy fighting and it makes me happy, that I can beat an outgrown Viking men in a matter of minutes. It is just...things might have been easier for me, if mother hasn't told me so...so many things, that suddenly don't seem to be so true anymore.  
After all – she has always told me, that men only see weakness in women and only want them as their birth machines. That the only reason, why they had a wife, was for them to clean up their houses, take care of their children, to massage their feet, when they have returned from battle. To...fulfill their needs. But then I came here and suddenly saw that everything is so different from what she has told me. Like you, who just would not fit into this mold. Or even Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Eret! Or Gobber, or all the other men out there, who seem to be anything but that! And I even guess, that my father, is not like that, either..."

The wish of just gripping her hand and hold it tightly was growing even more inside of Hiccup. But he suppressed it, by holding with one hand onto the knife and with the other on a piece of bread.

And she was pulling her hands from the table anyway, to lay them on her lap, a pained expression of defeat on her face.

"I guess...that there are men like that... But I can at least say to myself, that haven't found them, yet..."

Her blue eyes shifted, focused on Hiccup and a slight smile tucked on the corners of her lips, again.

"...thankfully..." She whispered, and seemed to be very glad, that it was him, to sat across of her.

Though Hiccup still didn't know what to say exactly, since something wasn't quite working right in his brain, while she looked in this most gorgeous way at him, he still opened his lips, hoping, that some intelligent words would escape them.

But thankfully the slight croaking sound, that escaped them was all too suddenly interrupted by a scratching from the already closed window shutters.

Both young Vikings were a little surprised by this and raised their eyebrows, before yet another scratch echoed through the room.

Hiccup laid the bread and knife back on the table, wanting to stand up, put his prosthetic leg back on and to walk over to the window, but Astrid had already stood up to do so and carefully opened it to peer outside. Se lightened up a little, when she saw the Terror sitting there, flying inside and straight onto the table and in front of Hiccup.

"Looks like we have some late delivery there!" He said jokingly and thanked Thor, that the small dragon arrived, before he could have said something pretty stupid, which could have ruined the mood. He then grasped the letter, that was attached to it, while Astrid sat back down and began to feed the small dragon some salmon.

"And who wrote this?" The young woman asked, while she tore her eyes from the small guest and looked up to the young chief, who was reading eagerly and with a small smile on his face.

"Its from my mother!" He finally said, rolling the parchment back together. "And what would you say, if we have a little trip tomorrow, once Dagur's ships have arrived."

"A trip? Where to?"

"She wants to show us something on her mountain." Well, basically Valka had only asked him to come, probably since she didn't know about the changed bond between them, but he guessed, that she would not mind, if he brought Astrid with him.

Still a little confused, Astrid wasn't answering and merely looked unsure at Hiccup.

"It is a few hours away on the back of our dragons. Well...actually it might take us two or three days, depending on what she will show us, and until we return to Berk. But it would mean, you can train a little distance flight _and_ could see a few awesome dragons. And you could escape from your duties for some time..."

"And you...?"

„Well..., the harvest is finished, I will help to storage the goods that Dagur and Mala delivered us and basically Gobber knows how to handle Berk every once in a while. Are you in?"

He stretched across the table, holding out his hand, for her to shake it in agreement.

And yeah – he was right – what was holding her back?

So without hesitation, she took his hand in hers, shaking it.

"Let me guess – she only asked you to come and does not know about me and might therefore be a little surprised?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him, to which he could only smirk.

„Oh, you are _so_ right!"

 **A/N: Well...as said this is the longest chapter for now with just above 5300 words. So I hoped you enjoyed it. ;D Also I tried my hand on Eret's backstory a little, since I couldn't find much and I wanted to have an explanation, on why he wasn't falling for Ruffnut immediately ;D But just for you to know – I am just eagerly happy with Ruff/Snot as I am with Ruff/Eret, though I sometimes can't decide ;D And also – the long awaited talk about their pasts. I hope that this is something like you have imagined ;D**

 **So...yeah … we will be flying of to Valka's mountain next and _attention_ you guys can help me there – for I am still searching for Dragon names there. Basically for a male and for a female dragon there. So, If you have one (or two, haha) just let me know until Wednesday evening (at least here in Germany ;D) And I will a poll with them. Those two names with the most votes will be involved in the story :D (Voting will then from Wednesday evening until Sunday morning, so the names will be added in time). And if nobody has a name, then...well...I think of something ;D**

 **So, and for the comments:**

 **Silvolde: Oh...she won't be happy, so much I can tell you ;D**

 **Grima: We will need our pitchforks back for that, so much I can tell you ;D**

 **VigoGrimborne: I want that Iron-Man suit with Zippleback gar for Fishlegs! Can we please write Dreamworks to include that? ;D**

 **Mariah: Me neither ;D And I think, that her father might be mad, once he would find out, that she left :O**

 **CajunBear73: And those little moments are really, really important! ;D For every relationship ;D But it really helps Astrid to loosen up... And yeah, he really gives her a new kind of freedom, which she didn't even knew before ;D Gronkle Iron Clothes Hangers – well not yet? ;D And you were right about their common ground being in their pasts ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Oh don't worry, if you don't have the time then that is completely right for me (or if you simply didn't want to ;D) And yeah, I take the time to write (mostly in the evening ;D) And yeah...that is the kind of direction I have wanted Astrid to go and it is nice to see, that it has worked ;D And yeah...Ljóda won't be happy... So I hope you liked this chapter as well :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh my gosh! I love your little detail there *.* And I am glad, that you enjoyed this chapter once more and don't worry, you don't have to write that each and every time ;D**

 **jimmix: Thank you very much and I hope, that you enjoyed this one as well ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: And yeah, Ljóda will soon strike right into this fluffness … Well... a few chapters ahead, but...yeah...**

 **cosmicblader12: They will come there soon, but we need to bush them further ;D**

 **Reactef: I am glad that you enjoy my story and I hope to enjoy the further developments in their relationship ;D**

 **Guest: You are right there ;D And yeah, it is kinda nice for me too, to respond to every comment, since I want to answer a few opened questions and it helps me to develop this story into what it is, since it helps me to see plotholes, I haven't considered before ;D So yeah – every comment counts I would say for this story, since it helps to form this and it makes me happy as well :D**

 **aaquater: Then I am glad ;D I have thought, that maybe it could also have been the teasing part, like – 'How is she, you know 'your wife', the person you spend the rest of your life with and just accept, that you love her in Thor's sake!" But on the other hand it had been quite unintentional ;D And that with the letter and Ljóda would be a logical conclusion there ;D And maybe even more behind your already written words ;D And maybe so was the phrasing of 'he lets me sleep in his bed' ;D And yeah, as i stated in this chapter, Astrid also sees the gang and more men like that...or in Ljóda's case...not like what her mother has descried ;D And yeah, Hiccup was not thinking about that – but on the other hand, he hadn't read her letter, either ;D**

 **Kirika: Oh...that reaction will come and I am glad, that you enjoy the way, that their relationship takes ;D**

 **Guest: Oh, Stockholm syndrome would be a nice explanation there ;D**

 **hateme101: Glad you like that :D**

 **S. H: Oh thank you for so many names and I hope to include them somehow *_* (since we will be definitely travel to Hranafall, they might come in handy ;D) And the twins will definitely nail the suit flighting first ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: And that is the true freedom, she had never witnessed before ;D I just guess, that Astrid wanted to be polite there, but yeah, that is right with Astrid not doing something stupid anymore ;D And I guess, asking for the opinion is yet one more necessary step – for both of them ;D Thank you very much and I agree on, that Astrid likes Hiccup even more (with each passing chapter ;D)**

 **Dragon4ever: Yeah...they are not there yet ;D And yeah...Ljóda can't be changed... And I am glad, that this gives you some motivation for your own story :D**


	34. Her Smile

**Her Smile**

"How are you over there?" Hiccup screamed over to Astrid, who was wiggling a little in her saddle, an annoyed and slightly pained expression on her face.

"To be honest?" She asked, holding tightly onto the handles, while cold wind was blowing all around her, making her shiver lightly. If she had known, that it was colder by Valka's Mountain, than Hiccup's casual explanation of ' _A bit cool'_ , then she surely would have taken a fur mantle. Or at least something similar to her old, fur hood.

"Yeah! Be honest!"

"I am freezing my ass off and the saddle gets a little hard over time! But flying over sea and seeing all these tiny islands down there is simply amazing!"

"Okay, I will memorize that, once we have returned to Berk, to improve your saddle. After all – its a similar distance towards Hranafall like this one! And for the second thing – I am glad to hear that!"

"Ah – good to know! But I don't think, that this is it, what annoyes me most...I guess it is my hair!"

"Your hair?!"

"Yeah – since I am not allowed to wear my hair in a braid anymore, since I am technically married to you, it is too loose for these kind of adventures! And its going everywhere – especially in my face!"

"You can bind it together, when we are flying. You know – I don't care if your hair is loose or not! As long as you feel comfortable!"

It really sounded too good to be true, but she somehow felt, that there surely were a few Berkians, who still wanted her to follow that tradition. And yet – especially while flying – having her hair in a braid would be so much better!

"Look – we are there soon!" Hiccup's once again echoed over the sharp wind, while Astrid averted her eyes towards the distance and to a high mountain, that raised from the horizon at the very edge of the sky. Strangely enough there were huge spikes of ice piercing towards the sky, which was quite a sign she had never seen before.

"Just stay behind and stay close, we will fly inside..."

And she did, yet wondering, how they could that, but once they have reached a icy tunnel, she knew exactly, what he meant. Soon she knew, that the training had come in handy, since she was able to maneuver Stormfly easily through the tunnels and stay close behind Hiccup and Toothless, though she felt her heart beating fast with Adrenalin, whenever they came quite close to the walls.

Still, she felt how it was getting warmer and warmer with every passing second, and soon the coldness from outside was completely forgotten. And before she knew it, they have reached the inside of this massive structure and they were suddenly surrounded by something, that Astrid could have only dreamed off.

Thanks to the warmth, there were many, beautiful plants of many different kinds growing around them, spreading a pleasant, quite exotic smell. And above them – covering the stony pillars and the roof, tangling down from them. Beneath her were deep pools of water, and by the slight stream emerging from it, she knew that this must be quite warm and the reason, why these plants could grow here so easily. And still this wasn't by far the most amazing thing – it were the many kinds of dragons, that surrounded them – flying, jumping on the mossy ground below, or swimming in the depths of the water. Sure – there were a few kinds that looked similar to the species, that lived both on Berk and on Hranafall. But there were also dozens she had never seen or imagined before.

And all that the young woman could do, was to stare in awe just everywhere, in fear, that she could miss something. Stormfly must have been noticing Astrid's behavior, therefore decided to get a littler slower, but stayed behind Toothless close enough.

Astrid would have loved to say something, but she quite couldn't find something, that could describe her fascination with this place, or the pure beauty of it. Which was one of the reasons, that she didn't even notice, that they were landing in the first place and found herself to be a little frustrated, when she found Stormfly already standing on the rocky ground. Oh how she would have loved to see more of this place!

"Ah, Cloudjumper!" She could suddenly hear Hiccup's voice exclaiming in joy, just before she decided it was the best for her to get off of her dragon's back. Therefore she found herself in front of a tall, owl-like creature, which was already patted lightly by the young chief in front of her. And seeing that dragon, she somehow felt, that she had seen him before, but still stood quite next to Stormfly, since she had no clue, how to approach an unknown dragon, yet. But by the way, that Toothless soon jumped around it, hiding beneath his wings, she thought, that dragon was also one of the kinder ones.

"Hiccup!" Somebody suddenly called in joy and before she could have said or done something, he was already embraced by the slim woman with long, brown braids and a loving smile.

"I am glad, that you could make it so fast!" Valka said happily, now holding her son a little away, so she could muster him "I can't wait to show you, what Cloudjumper has found a few days ago! I have never seen something like _them_ and maybe we could figure out together-"

She suddenly stopped, her blue eyes fell upon Astrid and she immediately let go of Hiccup. Quite unsure she looked between the young woman and Hiccup, then towards Stormfly, who urged Astrid to go forward by pushing her lightly with her head.

"You..." Valka said, walking a few steps past Hiccup and towards Astrid's direction, while all that the young woman could to, was stand there, knowing very well, that this was quite a surprise for Hiccup's mother. And judging by her reaction...it wasn't a pleasant one...After all – the last time, that they have seen each other, she had been quite a different person and one, that Valka probably didn't want too close to her beloved dragons. "...you are here..."

"Ah...yeah!" Hiccup stepped in, somehow sensing the uneasiness between the two women, walking closer to Astrid and reached out with his hand for her, grabbing her wrist tightly and softly pulling her closer. "Look Mom – there might have been a few difficulties in the past between us, but we sorted them out..."

"Most of them..." Astrid added, feeling, that it was better to remain truthfully towards Hiccup's mother.

"Yeah..." He said, still not letting go of her wrist "...but time has proven, that Astrid had been able to accept Berk's ways and she has learned how to fly a dragon - as you see here - and right now we get along pretty well!"

"So...you two are a couple now?" Valka asked, still with a blank look on her face.

Astrid eyes widened immediately and her whole body went stiff, while Hiccup immediately let go of her wrist and scratched the back of his head with some shame painted across his face.

"Ehr...no...We are just friends..." Hiccup mumbled absently, before he cleared his throat and stepped forward to approach his mother once again. "Sure..., we are still pretending in front of our people, but at least the contract seems to work. Hakon has send his first letter with Terror Mail and of what I have heard, they really try to approach peace with dragons quite well. So does Astrid. She is not hurting any dragon. She is flying them and she is really fond of Stormfly and Toothless and every other dragon as well!"

"And what about you..." Valka whispered, though Astrid could hear her clearly.

"What about me?"

"She still could try to attack you behind her back...And what about her mother?"

"Don't worry. Astrid would not do that. I know it..."

The was a tense moment of silence between the two of them.

Astrid understood her pretty well – this reluctance. After all of what she has heard about Valka, was she the perfect example of what the vigilante woman had been fighting against the past years. And she tried to kill her only son, when they were fighting in the arena for the _Dance of Maidens_. But she deep down hoped, that Valka would accept her here in the _Sanctuary_ , now that she would never do something like that again.

"Okay..." Valka soon said, looking back towards Astrid. "She _may_ stay..."

Astrid saw, that Hiccup exhaled a puff of air in relief, while his mother walked past him and inside of yet another cave.

"See...it has been quite a surprise for her..." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah..." Astrid chuckled nervously and added with sarcasm in her voice, before they both followed Valka: „...what a surprise!"

And the three dragons followed closely behind.

They were going through a tunnel inside of Valka's cave, where she had her sleeping place and can cook and just spend time, when she is not around the dragons. Astrid just couldn't stop to look everywhere, since she felt amazed, that Hiccup's mother had lived like that for about twenty years.

"Come here, son!" Valka called smiling, waving her hand in excitement for him to come closer, while they were going towards the fire place, where a big and heavy pot over it, with something inside of it that rattled quietly.

"I have never seen some like these before! Cloudjumper has found them and brought them to me a few days ago and I guess, that they came from a few traders." She said, while her son stood right next to her, watching with raised eyebrows the pot, that still had a lid on it, concealing the contents inside.

The young woman still stood a little away from them, unsure, if Valka wanted to share her secret with her, too. But yet again it was Hiccup, who invited her, with a sharp nod of his head and one hand, that reached out for her, to take her place next to him - which she did after a few moments of hesitation, but she still notices Valka's careful watch, that laid upon her.

"What is inside?" Hiccup finally asked, before Valka lifted the lid off of the pot, revealing three eggs inside, that were already moving a little around. Well...at least two of them, since one laid there quietly and without moving. And though there was some dim lighting surrounding them, Astrid could clearly see, that they had a pale, metallic shine to them and cracks all over their shells – they were about to hatch!

"I have never seen dragon eggs like these before. And I have seen many in my life..." Valka explained, closing the lid again. "Have you?"

Hiccup immediately shook his head, scratching the back of his head, while he tried to remember something similar.

"No...I guess not. I guess...something like a sketch, that one of the Eastern traders had, but it could have been the sketch of any egg..."

"Then we will witness the birth of an unknown species...at least for us..." Valka exclaimed happily, though her tone suddenly shifted and an uncertain darkness suddenly laid itself upon her eyes. "...well...at least two of them look like they want to hatch soon. You see – the still one, it hasn't moved, yet. And I quite doubt it will, for it had been heavily damaged on the bottom. Yet I hope, that Thor might show some mercy upon the small one and gift it with life."

"Well...at least we can try..."

Valka nodded sadly, before she moved past them, to pet Cloudjumper in comfort.

"How long will...you _two_ stay here?"

"One or two days..." Hiccup answered, looking over to Astrid, as if he wanted to make sure, that she still was agreeing to that. She guessed, that he was feeling the uneasiness between her and his mother. But still she gave him a tiny nod as an answer, before he continued: "Winter seems to be striking soon. And I don't want them to be alone for too long."

"That is reasonable." Valka said "And I was thinking to return for a while again. After all, I have promised you, to stay on Berk, whenever I can, to help you. And now, that this... _'certain danger'_ seems to be gone, the dragons could return with me as well..."

"Certain danger?" Astrid wondered out loud, not quite sure, what Valka was hinting at.

But Hiccup seemed to understand immediately, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

"Astrid is no danger. Neither for me, nor for Berk. Really. You don't need to worry."

"Hiccup is right." Astrid said, stepping in as well. "I may have raised my hand against dragons multiple times in the past, but mostly in defense. But I will not do that again! I have learned my lesson and appreciate Berk's ways. I won't _ever_ lay my hand on a dragon again!"

Astrid's chest was heaving and she clenched her firsts together, not quite sure she understood, why she wanted Valka to see, that she has changed. But nonetheless – she wanted her to believe it, for it was the truth.

Valka pressed her lips together, just like her son did before.. Sure, it still was hard for her to see, that anybody could change, who had killed dragons before in their lifes. But it has worked – for Berk. The Bersekers. And now for the Hunter tribe as well. And from what it seemed like – there was something else, that has formed between Hiccup and Astrid, that she still could grasp.

„As I said before – she may stay and I will try my best to see her in this new light." The older woman finally said, smiling a little. „For still I am sorry, whenever I do not behave like I have said."

Astrid nodded.

"I accept that...I really do..." 

Valka opened her lips again, maybe for an apology, or maybe to release a few more doubts, but was stopped from a loud crack from inside the pot. And yet another. And a third, more silent one, until quiet screeches echoed through the cave.

The older woman hurried back towards the pot and looked inside. But before any of them could have said something, a small creature looked with its dark yellow eyes at them, followed by a similar head with red eyes.

"They have hatched!" Hiccup and his mother exclaimed happily in unison, while Valka let go of the lid immediately, taking out one of the small dragons, to hand him over to Hiccup, taking the second out as well.

They were long, snake like creatures, with soft, fish-like scales, which were shimmering in red and yellow. On their heads, that were a mixture of smaller dogs and a yak, were longer, thinner scales, that somehow looked like clusters of hair, while two of those were hanging from their noses, just as if they had tiny beards. And they were so small, cuddling themselves tightly into Hiccup's and Valka's chest, their little wings flapping every now and then.

And Astrid was amazed, having never seen such fresh hatchlings before.

Hiccup looked over to Astrid and smiled, walking closer to her, petting the small dragon in his arms.

"Ever seen such a small hatchling?" He asked, while the small dragon his arms was examined by Toothless and Stormfly equally, who sniffed and nudged the little one, while he only stared, his tounge coming out every now and then.

She nodded slowly, though those she had seen before, were probably a little older, than these two here.

"Ever had a hatchling in your arms?"

"What-"

Before Astrid could have reacted, Hiccup was giving her the hatchling, laying it onto her arms, as if it was a human child. She snorted a little at that, not sure, if she should feel irritated, flustered or happy about it.

"Why has every now and then somebody the tendency, to give me a new-born?!" She asked out loud, though she clearly was joking about it. And maybe, she could get used to it as well...

"Well, its the chieftess' duty to bless a new-born!"

"Even dragon hatchlings? And what will come next – a yak calf? A little chicklet?"

"It should be an honor to be trusted like that with new-borns!"

They were joking some time like that, petting the small dragon, while letting their dragons looks and sniff all they wanted. It was a nice moment, that made her smile wide and feel her warm inside. And Astrid was very glad, that she was allowed to witness this moment together with Hiccup. This particular moment even lasted for some time, both of them being watched by Valka, who couldn't help but smile herself at the sign that unfolded in front of her - until Hiccup turned a little back to his mother.

"What about the third?" Hiccup asked, still having one hand on the back of the hatchling, while he looked over to his mother, who's dragon seemed to be more agile and had already started to climb on her shoulders with his claw like feet, sniffing carefully at Cloudjumper.

"The egg looks like it has a few bigger cracks. And it definitely has moved a little. We should give it some more time..."

He nodded, while Valka closed the lid once more, to keep the last egg warm, having a sad smile on her features.

"But I still hope, that he will make it!"

"He will – if he has come this far now, then he will also get through the shell as well." Hiccup said reassuringly, while he was taking the second hatchling now from Astrid's arms, since it had begun to get agile as well – which seemed to be a little too much for the young woman. And he gave it to Valka, once he had stretched out her hand for him, laying it now on her left shoulder, whole its sister laid on her right.

"Well...let's hope for the best and hope, that you are right. In the meanwhile, Cloudjumper and I will show these two how to fly! And you can show Astrid a little around, if you want!"

Oh how she wanted to see more of it! She wanted to see every corner of this mountain and all of its caves! She wanted to meet every dragon, give her knowledge on those she already knew, while she wanted Hiccup to teach her things about those she didn't.

"Sure, I can..." He said with a grin on his face, taking one last look of the egg inside the pot "But I hope, that we will be back, once this one is hatching, too!"

"Oh, our dragons will lead us here. They have a sense for that." Valka said, mounting her dragon, with the two smaller ones clawing on her back. "And by the way – it looked kinda beautiful – I would say. The two of you with a small one between you..."

And with that Valka was off, leaving the two young Vikings behind, both with a light blush on their faces, and their two dragons, that seemed to snicker behind them with small grunts.

"I am sorry for that...Didn't know, that my mother could be teasing, too" Hiccup mumbled, rolling his eyes at his mother's strange behavior.

Astrid eyed him from the side, setting her fists on her hips.

"Well..., first I thought, that she wanted to drag me out of this cave with her bare hands and that she hated me for everything I have done and now I have the feeling, that she just wants nothing more, but to have a grandchild!"

"Yep...that definitely is that desperate need for an Haddock-heir that everybody has evolved over the past months! But I have to agree with one thing there..."

"And that is?"

"It really looked beautiful..."

"Are we getting cheesy or sassy there? Or both?! Shall I hit you to clear your thoughts..."

"No...I mean – it was not what my mother meant, what looked beautiful!"

"Then what else?"

"That smile on your lips, when you held the hatchling... It somehow still lingers on them...And it really suits you..."

Before she could have punched him, he jumped right onto Toothless' back, and made him fly through the cave towards its entrance, while the young woman stood there dumbfounded. And she reached for her lips, noticing, that it still hadn't vanished, wondering, if it really had been the hatchling, that had made her smile, or if it had been something else...

Stormfly cooed next to her, nudging her rider into her side, to get her to mount her back. But Astrid could very well see the mischievous gleam in the Nadder's eyes, making her roll her own.

"Oh, don't you dare to say a word about that!"

 **A/N: Ah well, was quite looking forward to these chapters, since the bond between Hiccup and Astrid is getting deeper and deeper even more. I mean – Hiccup defeated Astrid in front of his mother! And in the next chapter, we will get some inside-thoughts from our favorite chief about his favorite pretentious wife ;D**

 **And for the poll – well, you see, it had been for the two hatchlings over there, but since I had too few to make a poll, I decided to skip the poll (and chose the names myself ;D – well from the comments but you will see in the next one :D) And if some of you may be asking – I am going with the Chinese dragons 'Long' here for the hatchlings, sine I have the imagination, that the dragons in this world each region has its specific dragon with own backstories and that would fit the description of the dragons in our world (like the casual dragons for the medieval ages for the European continent, or asian looking dragons for the Asian continent – which every now and then come along with the traders ;D)**

 **So, I still hope, that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and see you in the next one :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Ooooh! I will definitely check it out! (Though I need some time to actually read it, so maybe once I have finished this fic ;D) And its only 6 days now! :D**

 **cosmicblader12: Yeah – though this meeting had been a little more...difficult, than expected in the beginning. But well...who can blame Valka there? ;D**

 **Mariah: Well, not yet ;D But will get the answer in a few chapters :D**

 **Kirika: Yeah, they needed the common ground in their past to understand more, where their future will lead them :D And we will see about the epic fight there ;D And I really like the name of 'Enchantress' there – I would be going with the English one here, since it would fit the story, if you like :D**

 **DebzAnstey4: Well, sadly no blue dragon, but one is a female. Am I still allowed to call one Sky? :D**

 **Silvolde: Yeah, A small break before the big end ;D Oh that would have been awesome. I guess, that Astrid would have fainted after seeing the Bewilderbeast for the first time ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...I guess, that the scene about the prosthetic was needed, to make Hiccup see, that Astrid doesn't see a cripple in him anymore... And it also helped him understand Astrid even more... And yeah...The letter will definitely drive Ljóda to insanity...And yeah...the trip will help them furthermore, so you are right there ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Thank you for liking it :D And yeah...more flirting in the future ;D**

 **SuperFangirl16: Haha – well, still the same frequency with the chapters (Friday and Sunday) but I guess, that they are a bit longer now? ;D And for Ljóda's future – if I would tell you something, I would spoil it heavily for you ;D But we will see ;D**

 **aaquater: Oh gosh – haha – you are so right ;D And it would probably evoke questions, like 'Ehr...daughter, why shouldn't Hiccup let you sleep in his bed? You are his wife and I demand my grandchildren!' I am a little confused on how Terror Mail seems to work completely there... (So lets just pretend, that it had been Hakon's dragon, too? ;D) But yeah, Sneaky would easily hide from Ljóda :D And for cooking – she will cook soon, so brace yourself XD And why he wasn't Ruff telling that herself – he clearly doesn't want to break her heart and hopes, that she can move along herself ;D But your explanation sounds quite nice, too 3 And for Astrid, I was more going for like she was always searching for 'the One' and hoped, that one day would just magically fit for her ;D And yeah...she was always only working as the heir of Hranafall, but not more...Well...I really don't want to be in Astrid's skin there...isolated, though being the most wanted person (well – for marriage...) It really must be quite difficult...**

 **Guest: Thank you very much :D**

 **Guest: Well...at least I would trust Gobber more than the whole gang...maybe Fishlegs...but the others...then we certainly should leave it to Gobber there...**

 **Guest: It was also quite hard to write about Hiccup's battle, since everybody knows about it and I didn't want to screw it up completely... And that Hiccup had been so scrawny will come soon ;D**

 **Dragon4ever: Thank you :D And yeah – of we go to the Sanctuary :D**


	35. His Smile

**His Smile**

Hiccup had laid awake for many hours now and still he just couldn't find his sleep, sighing a little, as he once more shifted his head on Toothless back and tried to make himself comfortable on his bedroll once more. But it didn't seem to work and sleep didn't want to catch up with him, especially when his eyes fell once more on the sleeping silhouette at the other side of the cave.

For the first time he could watch Astrid sleep – not that fever induced, painful sleep – but an actual, peaceful slumber, cuddled tightly against Stormfly's side and onto her bed roll.

If somebody would have told him, that this young woman, who had appeared on Berk with a high-held battle axe and scorn and wrath in her heart, would be able to change and would come to love dragons, then he surely would have laughed. But things have changed.

And something in himself has changed as well and he can't deny it...

Hiccup was not dumb. He unterstood what this bubbly feeling inside of his stomach and that steady smile on his lips meant, whenever she was looking at him. He knew exactly, how wonderful it was, to look right into her deep, blue eyes and to earn a smile, whenever he had done something, that had surprised her, or just because...he was there for her and showing her how to fly or this world full of dragons. Just because he had been nice to her...

He knew exactly, that his friends and mother's teasing had a reason behind it. And he knew, that all his thoughts surrounding her, had a _damn_ reason. And he knew, that his mother was trying to accept Astrid's presents for a reason.

The only reason, why he wasn't acting on these feelings, were his rational thoughts. Thoughts like, that she would never see more than a friend in him. Or her teacher. Or just the nice guy with only one leg, who lets her sleep in his bed, while he awoke each and every morning with aching back pains and sometimes with a horrible headache.

And...he thought again with yet another sigh..., that she would love to do nothing more, but to finally return to her parents, since she could take the things she has learned with her and show them to her people. And then...he would be alone with Toothless again, in the far too big Haddock House. Or she would return to him, only to continue with their little faked marriage...

Therefore he settled with just being there for her, whenever she needed him. As a friend – on which they both had agreed on.

Hiccup could hear hurried footsteps suddenly approaching and he sat up – knowing, that those were coming from his mother.

And when she emerged at the entrance of this smaller cave, smiling widely and with the two hatchlings on her back, he knew, that he was right. And something in a thick cloth in front of her chest.

"It's hatching!" She cried in joy, making Astrid stir and the two dragons stir as well. But it wasn't enough to wake them up, yet. He on the other hand stood up immediately and hurried over to his mother, while she pulled the cloth a little away, so he could see the enormous cracks on the egg and a few smaller holes, that revealed the dragons scales.

"Get her, she probably wants to see that as well!" Valka said, smiling lightly at her son, and pointing with a movement of her head over to Astrid, who was still not sitting up.

He nodded, hurried over to the young woman to wake her up. But then, he stood there for a moment, quite unsure of how to do that. Should he shake her by the shoulder? Stroke her hair? Or her cheek?

"Hurry!"

"Ah – yeah!"

Since time was running out, Hiccup decided on carefully taking her wrists, pull her up until she sat. She blinked at him and yawed.

"What is the matter?" She asked sleepily and tried to focus on the young chief, who was still crouching in front of her, a little confused about his strangest behavior.

"The last egg!" He exclaimed softly "It is hatching! We thought, that you wanted to see that as well..."

Astrid understood immediately, hurriedly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stood up – forcing with that move Hiccup to let go of her wrists.

"Come here, Astrid! Witness yourself!"

And they did, both walking over towards the older woman, who had knelt down and lay the egg on the cloth on the ground. Astrid and Hiccup followed her, kneeling down as well.

One could really notice, that this little hatchling had its fair share of problems with breaking through the shell – which was different from its brother and sister. It was taking its time, moving slowly. The shell was cracking slowly and inch by inch. Smaller pieces falling from it every now and then, revealing more and more from the small, red dragon.

And then, all the sudden...it stopped moving all along and so did the apparent breathing of the little one.

Hiccup's heart beat fastened with every passing second and when he looked over to his mother, he noticed the worry in her eyes as well.

"Can't we help it?" Astrid asked and he thought, that the end of her sentence was shaking a little. "You know...opening the egg for the small one?"

Valka shook her head, wrinkles of sorrow emerging on her forehead.

"Sadly we should not. You know – there are eggs that explode, when they hatch and there are eggs that disintegrate into ashes. Then there are those hatchlings, that will be only accepted among their kind, when they hatch all on their own and hatchlings, that get help from their parents. And since we don't know, what kind of dragons these belong to, we should not interfere, for it might get for the little one more difficult to find its place among the swarm... The other two – they made it on their own as well...And a human should never help! That is one of the few things I have learned early on..."

"So...we only can wait...?"

"Yeah..." Hiccup whispered, daring to lay a caring hand on Astrid's shoulder, on which – to his surprise – she laid one of her own, grasping his fingers lightly, keeping him there.

"Don't worry...the small one has come this far..." He whispered, while he felt Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper appear as well, peering between the three humans, who still kneeled on the floor, grief filling them with every passing second. "And he will break through the shell as well!"

"Come on little one..." Valka said softly, pointing with her finger at Toothless and the on the ground below the egg, the dragon understanding immediately, before heating the rock with a blast. "Maybe that will to it..."

Engulfed in heat, the egg started to move again. First swaying from one side to the other, until the cracks on the egg began to grew again and-

The shell flew away in pieces like small projectiles, though being hit by them didn't hurt at all.

"Thanks Thor!" Astrid exclaimed, letting go of Hiccup's hand, once she was seeing the small dragon, that looked exactly like a replica of his siblings. Only that his eyes seemed to appear blue upon blinking.

"He made it..." Valke sighed in relief, while the older dragons cooed comfortingly and the two smaller ones climbing off of Valka's shoulders to greet their brother.

He was still blinking, curled up into a ball with his tongue every now and then showing itself, while breathing heavily.

"One of his wings is smaller than the other..." Valka said, once Hiccup has noticed it as well. "He might have a few difficulties with flying. But we will see about that, once the time comes..."

"The damage of the egg seemed to have some influence on the development of the dragon." Hiccup added, nodding slightly.

"He really is a lucky one there..." Astrid added and Hiccup saw her hands twitching, as if she wanted to reach out and take the small one on her arms herself.

"He really is..." Valka added, taking the small hatchling with a tiny smile – that even seemed to be smaller than his sibling – with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and placed it on Astrid's lap. She immediately embraced it, seemingly fearing, that she would drop him to the ground and gave Hiccup an evil eye, when chuckled at that.

"And since you named him, you can hold him first."

"Wait?! Named him?!" Astrid croaked, while Hiccup still grinned, seeing, that Astrid once again was blessed with the honor to hold a new-born in her arms. „I did not name him!"

"I think, that ' _Lucky One'_ seems to be very fitting. Don't you think that as well, Hiccup?"

"You are right..." Hiccup said, smiling widely – and even wider once the dragon cuddled more into Astrid. "Very right..."

The two small siblings of _Lucky One_ – which were named _Enchantress_ and _Magican_ by Hiccup and his mother due to the fact, that they have instantly charmed any dragon they came across - came closer towards Astrid, climbing on her arms and shoulders, to get a better look on the small dragon, little coos of comfort escaping them, while they cuddled its small muzzle and sides.

"At least the two of them seem to accept their brother." Valka said, now slowly getting up, before she looked over to Hiccup and Astrid once more. "And how about I make some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?!" Hiccup squeaked, while Astrid answered, sounding delighted: "That would be wonderful!"

Hiccup gulped and looked over to Astrid, knowing, that he somehow should tell her of the...not-existing cooking skills of his mother. After all – he didn't want to scare her of – which seemed to be quite ironical, since Astrid had stated multiple times, that she wasn't the best cook, either.

"Then let's go!" Valka exclaimed and with that vanished with the three older dragons, leaving Astrid, Hiccup and the three hatchlings alone.

"Need a hand, _Dragon-Mommy?_ " He joked, finding this picture of Astrid with the three small dragons on her equally amusing, fascinating and beautiful at the same time.

Again she gave him an evil look, but he immediately noticed the small smile, that tucked on the corners of her lips.

"I am not gonna hit you for that, because I have the babies on my arms! But be sure to get beaten up, once we are alone!"

"I just wanted to lend you a hand..." he said, trying to sound a little hurt in a joking way, though he had to admit to himself, that he would love to spend some time with Astrid alone. Not the 'Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless' – kind of alone, but only the actual two of them.

He heard her sigh and she smiled at him.

"Fine. I may allow you to help me..." she said softly, while he laughed about that a little and he encircled his arms around her, pulling her back up to her feet. And then – they stood for some time like that, merely looking at each other, while different kinds of thoughts echoed through their heads. And above all – it felt just nice to be that close to that young woman, that had somehow captured his heart.

"Thank you..." She finally mumbled, stepping back, just before the two small dragons jumped over to Hiccup's shoulder, leaving only _Lucky One_ in her arms. „We should follow now your mother, don't you think so? I don't like the thought, that your mother might try to tease us, again..."

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head, while Enchantress and Magican clawed on his shoulders for support.

"You are welcome and very right, I guess...", he mumbled, before she turned around and followed his mother. "And by the way, shouldn't I prepare something eatable?!" Hiccup wondered out loud, but sadly enough nobody answered to that, making him sigh in defeat and looking at the two dragons. "You guys would agree, if you could speak, right? You look like somebody with a functioning taste..."

But since the two dragons couldn't agree to that, he could only follow in silence.

And after all – his mother has already started to stir in a pot, that seemed to contain some sorts of fish, by the time Hiccup had reached them. Sure – Toothless and Cloudjumper sat next to his mother, eyeing her with dilated pupils, and some saliva even dropped from Toothless' tongue, while the black dragon peered inside the pot. Of course – as long there would no eel be inside of whatever Valka was cooking there, then surely he would love to eat it. But Hiccup wasn't quite sure himself, if he wanted to try it – or let Astrid try it.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to tear the spoon out of his mother's hands, since she seemed to be so happy about the three hatchlings, whose species still was very unknown to them. And he did not know, how Valka would react to this revolting act any way, or didn't want to bother Astrid by it.

Therefor he merely sat down by the fireplace and looked over to Astrid, who was standing in front of Stormfly, still with the little dragon on her arm, who still seemed to be very exhausted from the hard hatching – process. She seemed to be talking with both of them in soft voices, letting them sniff the other dragon, while alternating between them with her stroking and petting.

And Hiccup couldn't do anything but smile softly, being far to captured by the view that unfolded itself in front of him, remembering his previous thoughts of his own stupidity. After all – why in Thor's name, would Astrid ever dare to see something else in him, but his friend? He was nothing like the men she had imagined herself to be with and far from anything, that he mother wanted for her. Not...that he actually wanted Ljóda to like him, but on the other hand, would it be far easier, if she did.

He sighed a little, noticing, that his thoughts were recently far too occupied by the gorgeous young Valkyrie in front of him, which wasn't probably healthy, either. Sure – he was very glad, that she stumbled into his life by force, and he knew, that they were coming along pretty well by now and he wouldn't want to change anything.

Still...things might be just easier, if she just would...return his feelings...

But yeah – for now he was very happy with the bright smile, that she cast him in that very moment – probably having noticed the way, that he had looked at her for some time now and he couldn't hold himself back and smiled even wider at her.

"So..." Valka suddenly asked in a hushed tone, sitting down next to him with a bowl in her hands that very much smelled like that stuff she had prepared only minutes before. "...when do I get my grandchildren?"

Hiccup turned back towards his mother with wide eyes and an expression of shock on his features, while at the same time being very glad, that Astrid had turned back towards Stormfly and started to speak with her again.

"What?!" He hissed, just as Toothless pushed his head between him and Valka, devouring the contents of the bowl instantly, making Hiccup wonder, if the food she had prepared had been for the humans in this cave at all.

"Hiccup..." Valka said calmly, smiling slightly "I am your mother. And as that I can see, if my son has developed feelings for somebody. And in your case, this somebody is Astrid. And with every passing minute, I begin to understand on why that has happened."

"Oh you do?"

"You two have more in common, than I have first thought...And clearly there is something between the two of you, that one can't describe! And by the way you look at her...You know...Stoick used to look the same way at me."

That was the moment where Hiccup noticed, that his eyes had turned once again towards Astrid, hurriedly averting them once more to not provoke any suspicion.

"What way?!" 

"Well...your pupils heavily dilate, which not only happens to dragons, when they look at something that they like, but also to humans. And that smile...if you really don't want her to notice anything about your feelings, then you shouldn't smile like that - like she means the world to you..."

"Then what do you suggest me to do?"

"Act on your feelings!"

"What- But...but I thought, that you don't like her and want me to have an eye on her, in case she would try to make a move on me!"

"I have never said, that I don't like her!" Valka said, sounding a little irritated, but honest at the same time "...But I still want you to look out for her – or for her mother, as a matter of fact. That is the one woman I will never trust! And for Astrid - also I can't deny the fact, that she is looking the same at you. And that is something, that makes me very happy for both of you..."

"I am just her friend..." He mumbled in defeat, though being very grateful for that.

"If you say so, but you know what people say – love is blind and-" Valka mumbled, wanting to add more, but suddenly stopped, when she could hear a few dragon screams from outside the cave, standing up immediately.

"What is that?!" Astrid asked, while Hiccup stood up, too, facing the Sanctuary with the dragons, his heart beating heavily.

"An Attack?" He mumbled towards his mother, who nodded.

"Probably Hunters outside... Some of the dragons seem to sense their presence...We need to go, before they find out, that we are inside of this mountain!"

"An Attack?!" Astrid asked, coming closer to them, followed by Stormfly. "Then we need to vanquish them!"

While Valka was already mounting Cloudjumper, Hiccup walked over to Astrid, laying one hand on her shoulder, looking her into the eyes, while he let the two small hatchlings crawl over to her and onto her back.

"Wait here..."

"What?! You can't be serious! You know, that I can fight and that I will be of big-" She stopped, seemingly suddenly noticing herself, that she was without an weapon. "If you give me just _something_ I can help you! I promise, that I won't harm a dragon with that!"

"It is not that..." He whispered softly, trying to smile courageously at her.

"Hiccup!" Valka shouted, making it clear, that they might be running out of time.

"What then? Let me help you..."

"We will use our dragons. And I want you to be confident with the attack and defense maneuvers, before I want you to go in battle on Stormfly. It is better that way, for both of you. So just...stay here and if by any chance somebody gets inside the mountain, then defend the dragons with everything you have..."

He knew, that Astrid wanted nothing more but fight and help them. But he still felt, that this wasn't the right time. She needed more training, though she already was quite an excellent dragon rider. But he had never before trained with her an emergency like that! And he didn't want to endanger her because of that...

Hearing his mother call out for him again, he knew, that the time was running out and that he needed to hurry. And despite knowing, that it won't be a hard fight, he wanted her to be safe inside this cave. And without knowing, what he did, he leaned forward, pressing his lips on her cheek, before he mounted Toothless and followed Valka close behind.

...Leaving a very flustered and bewildered young woman behind.

 **A/N: Some action for the next chapters ;D And yep...we are definitely nearing the end of the story...well the last act of it, anyway. But don't worry – few more chapters to come :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Well, I have seen the teaser, once you have told me ;D And I am so excited for the new trailer! *.* And yep – 'His Smile' ;D**

 **hateme101: Thank you :D And yeah – she hadn't any chance to trust her, yet ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Oh no! And now you had to write another one – though I am certainly thankful for that! 3 And don't worry about the missing comment ;D (I am just really sad, that you had to write a new one, due to the failed internet service... :O) And yeah...they need the growing bond for the final act there ;D And I hope the wait will be worth it, for once they decide to act on their feelings :D  
And yeah – I also think, that those dragons really make her believe in freedom – like real freedom. And for Valka – she trusts Hiccup. She had seen, what he was able to do for Berk and now she believes him, that Astrid has also changed :D Well...and she clearly sees that there are a few emotions between them and can't help but tease herself (I really believe in a kind of playful side from Valka there, as seen during the feeding scene with the fish in HTTYD 2). And yeah...by now Astrid has fallen for Hiccup ;D (And I am glad, that you saw the exact moment, when she realized that! ;D) Also – I am very happy about both reviews and glad, that you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **cosmicblader12: Yeah...thankfully Valka wasn't launching at her and trying to get rid of Astrid ;D**

 **Mariah: Thank you :D And she _will_ eventually prove it :D**

 **Silvolde: Yeah, they definitely look nice like that ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah, this feldtrip definitely helps them even more ;D And it is also a nice way to get to know each other, without their daily duties ;D And it definitely helps Astrid into becoming her own person :D And nope – Ljóda definitely won't like it, that, what is forming between them ;D**

 **S. H: Oh, I hope it will work out between you and your mom 3 But yeah – Astrid would probably faint, once she sees a dragon that huge (I wouldn't blame her ;D) And you won't need to wait for too long, until Ljóda returns ;D**

 **Guest: Nah...Ljóda won't be too happy about that... And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **Kirika: I am glad you feel that way (and I added Magican as her brother, due to the given explanation ;D) And yeah – Astrid clearly would look stunning with a baby dragon in her arms :D (Or a little Haddock of her own ;D)**

 **aaquater: That is reasonable...Though in this story I can't quite make up my mind,** _ **If**_ **I want Eret to like Ruffnut in that way or not... Maybe I am just too focused on Astrid and Hiccup's relationship here to decide...But yeah...he clearly should make up his mind and tell Ruffnut the truth ;D And for Astrid – I think she understands now, that her past doesn't justify her previous behavior ;D And I am glad, that you can't hate Ljóda, though – sure – she is the villain of this story, but I wanted her to have some depht and I think I achieved that, since somebody likes her as well (I like her, too and it is always fun to write her ;D) And for the saddles – that sounds interesting. I was only once riding a horse in summer camp, but due to the fact, that I have many colleges, that ride horses regularly (and own them), I get the clue that there is so much more to that then just sitting on the saddle and taking care of it. And I guess, that a saddle needs special winter treatment, but I also believe – as you have said – that there might be a difference between leather trousers and a pair of leggings (which suddenly makes me wonder, how Astrid didn't get a bladder infection over all these years with her leggings so high in the air... Ehr...sorry for that ;O) And for Hiccup's blushing – I don't think, that he would be ashamed of them being a couple – it is more like that his mother figured out in a matter of seconds, what they (both) were feeling for the other. So...obviously stating the visible or like it is said ;D And yeah, I also thought, that it was quite warm inside the sanctuary and hoped, that it would work with these kind of dragons (though Asia seems to have a few cooler areas on their own ;D) Aaaand I need a picture of the Slitherwing with a Chinese mustache! XD And I am glad, that you enjoyed those two scenes there and hope, that you enjoyed this past chapter as well ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: And who could resist Hiccup anyway? ;D**

 **Dragon4ever: Thank you very much :D And yeah...they definitely take more and more steps into a relationship ;D And if the time comes, I might be interested in those baby names ;D And I so want to see Astrid as a mother (sad though, that we couldn't see her actual mother in the series or the movies D:)**


	36. Their Sword and Shield

**Their Sword and Shield**

Hiccup was irritated. Why has he done that?! Kissing her on the cheek...That was just not something, that one does on a regular basis – especially not with somebody like Astrid, who just got used to...basically everything that regards emotions beyond wrath and anger... But there had been so many things in that very moment, which had led to his outburst of very present feelings for the young woman. He couldn't deny that.

And well...sure...he wanted to show her some kind of affection. Wanted to show her, that he cared about her and her feelings and that he knew, that she could handle a fight pretty well – even without an axe and maybe even on the back of a dragon. And therefore he had suddenly been in such a rush, to just do...that... There could have been definitely worse – like kissing her on the lips, which was quite a nice thought, as well as a disturbing one, regarding her possible frustration and anger afterwards. And of course some embarrassment as well...

But kissing Astrid...it surely would feel like flying for the first time – wonderful and exciting and so many things more.

He knew, that she would love to hear some explaining, once he has returned and surely she would be angry with him. Maybe even slap him, since she didn't have the chance before with his fast disappearance. Or she would craft an axe out of what ever she would be finding in Valka's cave – only to throw it at him. Well and he - he would understand that. Accept it...

And still...he couldn't help himself but smile about it like an idiot...Because above all – it had felt so right and nice...

"Can you focus now?!" Valka shouted towards him, holding her staff tightly in preparation for the attack.

"I am focused!" Hiccup shouted back, leaning in closer towards Toothless back to fly him faster. But he grinned widely. "Don't worry about that!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the small smile that hang on the corners of Valka's lips, which made him roll his eyes. Nice – she must have noticed that as well, which would continue the endless circle of teasing... At least the gang didn't know about that, since that would be far more annoying – and he would make sure, that they would never got to know about that!

"There they are!" Valka shouted, pointing with her staff towards a small ship in the distance. The flagpole did not hold a flag, that Hiccup knew and therefor he was relieved, that those were not a few of Drago's remaining men. And first he hoped, that those were no Dragon Hunters, either, hoping, that those poor people were only misled travelers or traders, that have lost their course. Some people that only needed their help, not seeking their attack.

But as soon as those people have noticed the two dragons with their riders on their back, they began to shout, words, which were quite hard to make out from the still very present distance.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, his hand already twitching towards _Inferno's_ direction, very well knowing, that they would not come out of this without a fight.

And by the way Valka has already positioned herself on Cloudjumper, with her staff held high in her hands, he knew, that she was sensing this danger as well.

„Ready?!" She shouted towards her son, who only gave her a sharp nod, before they both let their dragons soar towards the ship.

The screaming got louder and they saw people running around on the deck.

And arrows soaring through the air, towards them, trying to hit _any_ of the four. But they were no match for mother and son and their dragons, easily flying past them with a few masterly moves. And those, that came too clase were destroyed with the staff or the flaming sword without mercy.

They lowered towards the ship, Valka letting Cloudjumper grasp one of the men with his claws – and that even without any words, which still to that day amazed Hiccup. Then the two off them flew a little over the water, before letting the man down, landing in the icy water underneath, while Hiccup shouted for Toothless to give the ship a blast, before flying back up towards the sky. On the way up he cutted through the sail with _Inferno_ to prevent them from getting away to flee.

„How many?" Valka asked in a hurry, while they once again dodged the arrows while flying.

„Something like 20. Definitely more. I don't know, if there are still people inside the ship and will come up at any second."

"Their leader?"

„Not sure – couldn't make one out right away!"

„Me neither...And I don't think, that they would like negotiation at all.." Valka added, making Hiccup nod once more, while he watched the people running around on deck, trying to put out the fire – in which they shortly after succeed, since the Night Fury didn't use the full force behind it and had only resulted into a small fire.

Hiccup had heard the shouts of amazement and greed, when he had flown Toothless close enough, knowing very well, that they wanted to have the Night Fury in some kind of collection – but for now he didn't know, what exactly they were persuading with hunting down dragons anyway.

„No...they seem to be far too interested in our dragons!" The young chief shouted, seeing that they were preparing two catapults with trapping nets.

„Then lets fight them more!"

Hiccup nodded about that, and let Toothless follow his mother, with both dragons gripping onto the mast, while flying straight ahead, until the ship tilted to the side. Screams emerged from the deck, while the dragons flew away and the ship heavily rocked from one side to the other, making it impossible for the people to stand or to shot their nets in the correctly – thankfully missing the two dragons and hitting the mountains behind them. 

Hiccup really hoped, that those attakers had enough and would retreat – but no – they started with their attack again, shooting a wave of arrows once again. Clearly – they hadn't enough!

The young chief looked over to his mother, seeing her nod at that, before she let Cloudjumper fly lower and lower even more, dodging the arrows with ease, before they both landed on the deck, fighing the men there hand to hand, with Cloudjumper launching at them with his wings, tail and teeth. Valka easily fought the men with her staff with graceful moves.

Hiccup followed her close behind, taking his place by her side, while Toothless worked together with Cloudjumper – his back, fin and forehead glowing in a bright blue to demonstrate his status as the Alpha dragon, making the men on deck shout out in fear once more. A few of them even ran away and inside the ship, to be save from the frightening black dragon.

The young man on the other hand took his flaming sword once more, fighting two men – one large and thin, while the other was quite small and bulky – at once, dodging them and attacking them at the same time. But he immediately noticed that they were trained well and probably wouldn't go down in an easy fight.

But still he hadn't figured out where they came from, or what they wanted – with or without their dragons. And nobody yet had themselves revealed to be their leader, from which he had hoped to get a few answers about this.

Yet – in that very exact moment he had different things to care about – like that the should have brought a shield with him, to dodge one weapon, while trying to parry the other with Inferno. Still – they were not getting too close, making it difficult to land an actual strike and – sadly enough – due to his past months of chiefly duties, he wasn't in the same shape he had used to be, neglecting his skill in combat all along. Skills, which would have come in handy in this particular fight. But he would handle them – all of them – who would dare to harm any dragon. Those two, which were fighting alongside with them, and also those, who were hidden in the mountain behind them.

And just as he had taken out the two – sadly in a far too long fight – he had turned towards the next, who had wanted to avoid a fight with the two enraged dragons and instead had tried to focus on Hiccup instead. This very muscular man held two maces high in his hand, his teeth bared and with a look of fury in his eyes, coming closer towards the young chief with big and heavy steps, forcing his two weapons down onto him, which the young man dodged, by jumping and rolling to his side, holding Inferno up and against the man's handle. The man drew away from the immense head, but started to look more angry because of that.

But just before he had been able to come back up from the wooden deck, the man had turned around and swung his two maces, about to strike once again – with a force that wouldn't be easy to take for the young man.

So he held his flaming sword high, holding tight onto its handle, hoping, that Inferno would cut through at least one mace with ease.

But the contact never came, though a loud, crashing sound echoed towards his ears, as well as a piecing scream of fury. A female scream...

That was the moment, when Hiccup noticed, that he had closed his eyes for the impact and immediately opened them back up again – only to see the back of the young woman that magically had captured his heart.

A few of the attackers shouted irritatingly, asking loud, where the young woman has suddenly emerged from, while a few others cried, when the blue Nadder, that had come along with her, shoot its sharp spines towards them, capturing them, or making them dodge them with their weapons and shields.

But this irritation had been enough for Astrid, to knock out the muscular man in front of her, who had probably seen her as weak and an easy target. She had smirked at that, before her foot had come in contact with his head, making him tumble backwards, only to crash into the wooden deck and now laying the unconsciously. She even gave him a good, second hit with her fist, just to make sure he would stay that way.

"Watch your defense, my Chief!" She shouted over the noise around them, sounding a joking and sounding serious at the same time, hurriedly helping him back up to his feed, before she raised the shield in her hands for both of them, to hide from a few arrows, that were targeted at their heads.

He smirked a little at that, before they moved, standing back to back and waiting for the next attack.

"I am sorry, M'lady! I should have brought a shield for this fight! Aaand...I might not be in the best shape!"

"Then let me be your shield!"

"And my personal coach for future fights once we have returned to Berk?!"

"What?! You know, that this is not the best timing to discuss anything but the fight?!"

"Sure - Forget about it!" He said, immediately regretting, that he had said that „Then just let me be your sword then!"

"Alright – then – move!"

And he did, launching into the guy in front of him with a fierce battle scream, making him move backwards, towards the railing. Astrid moved around him, dodging a cut from a sword from the left and a blow of an axe from the right.

They both were amazed on how well they worked together, moving in the fight as if they were one being. They didn't need communication for that, just their trust and knowledge about the way the other moved, having witnessed this on their own, when they had been fighting the other. Having learned more than expected from the _Dance of the Maiden_. Hiccup could force a few men into the water without worrying to get hit by any weapon, since Astrid functioned as his eyes and ears for those things, he wasn't noticing on his own. The young woman on the other hand was just too amazed about the way Hiccup made the flaming sword work – enlightening shields and weapons, that were not protected enough and he had a perfect hit on. And his technique was excellent as well – nearly fore sighting the attacks of their opponents. Just the way he did back there, when he was fighting her.

Sure – their fighting style hadn't changed much in the past months and ever since they had encountered the other, but fighting now for the same thing – on the same side – was a whole new experience and Astrid even thought, that she was even better, now with all the fury and anger gone, that had clouded her perception. And she felt the same change for Astrid – fighting even harder now, that he fights for something he actually believes him, not just something that he had to do to keep everybody happy.

And soon enough they have lowered their attackers to only five people, with most of them being forced by human or dragon into the water, while the other half laid unconscious on the deck. And thankfully enough their side didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Where is your leader?!" They could finally hear Valka shout, just as she had yet another men pushed towards Cloudjumper, who had packed him with his claws, flying high and letting him fall in some distance over the water, before the dragon returned.

With them finally being in majority, the attackers finally noticed their incoming defeat, retreating from their attack, yet with their weapons still held high. But Hiccup, Astrid and Valka didn't lower their guard either, with his mother still holding tightly onto her staff, as she stood next to Cloudjumper, patting him lightly on the head, and the two young Vikings with sword and shield still tightly in their hands, their eyes narrowed and panting from the effort.

"Alright..." One man with a helmet finally said, raising his shield and mace into the air as a sign of defeat. "...you guys win..."

Hiccup immediately knew, that he must be the leader, since all the other men raised their weapons up into the air as well and he decided to confront him, by getting closer, Inferno pointed towards his face.

"What do you want?! Why are you here?" He asked loud, while he felt Astrid's presence close behind him and saw Valka standing behind the group of men in the middle of the ship.

"Dragons..." The man said and one could hear his loud gulp, when Toothless growled angrily at him. "We are just traders! We do not harm dragons!"

"Well, that doesn't mean, that we won't harm you, if you don't spit, who you are hunting the dragons for..." Valka said, while Cloudjumper leaned closer to the men, sniffing on them, as if the big dragon wanted to make sure, that they won't be dangerous anymore. And the men shuttered because of that – most of them in fear.

"Who are you the dragons hunting for? A guy named Drago?" Hiccup repeated, nearly shouting with the anger, that suddenly filled him.

Valka narrowed her eyes at the sound of that name as well, but stayed nonetheless quiet.

"Drago? No – we don't know a Drago! Or does anybody know a Drago...?!"

The few remaining men around him disagreed, but then were quite again, when their leader suddenly pointed at Astrid. A strange urge went through Hiccup to stand right in front of her, so the man wouldn't be able to look at her at all, but he suppressed it, by just clenching his hand even tighter around his sword.

"You – I know you!"

"Me?! How could you know me?!" Astrid asked out loud in a hissing tone, pushing past the other man to pull off the helmet from their leader. It was an older man, with a greyish beard and many wrinkles and age spots all over his face. She immediately noticed him – for he was one of her father's more frequent traders and she probably should have known the flag, once she flew past it.

"Halvar..." She hissed, laying her hand on his throat in case he would try to make a move at her and to demonstrate her strength.

"Yeah – you are indeed the little Hofferson-Girl. Well...not so girly anymore, as I see!" He coughed a little when she clenched his throat harder, not quite liking the fact that somebody would call her 'girly'.

"I have grown up. And-" She looked over to Hiccup, making a quick decision, so the older man wouldn't ask too many questions. Sure – Hiccup and Valka would have enough questions by the end of the conversation, but she was willing enough to give them those, once they had enough time for it. And so she sighed, before she continued: "-I am married now! I am married to the Chief of Berk – Dragon Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Ringing a bell somewhere?"

The pale eyes Halvar looked over towards Hiccup for a minute, gulping once more, before he answered:

"I might have heard _off_ him..."

"And so you might know _off_ his people and that they don't accept any form of dragon hunting? And so do I. And my father as well..."

"Chief Hakon of Hranafall is no longer interested in any dragons to sell..." Valka said calmly.

„Indeed. And of what I have heard, any form from it is now under punishment. So I would suggest, that you from now on search for other things to trade – my father is also very font of any kind of crafts...And he like to sell them to other traders as well!"

"Oh I will do that, I will do that...!" He pleaded, nodding the best he could under her tight grip.

"And Halvar – If I ever hear, that you continue your dragon hunting and selling, then _I_ will hunt you down personally and make sure, you won't ever do that, again!"

She pushed him away from her, standing with clenched fists in front of him, demonstrating her strength, that one couldn't quite tell with their bare eye.

"You heard her, men – gather those other idiots out of the sea and try to wake the unconscious ones! And repair the sails! We will be turning the ship! No more dragon hunting for now-"

"Ever!" Valka added, to which the older man nodded. "Ever...Yes! I won't ever touch a dragon anymore – just like these guys. Right?!"

They all agreed.

"And we will be traveling East. And maybe a little down the South. I have heard the Anglo-Saxons have a few nice crafts, which they like to sell for a low price."

The men hurried away, to prepare the ship for a longer voyage, while Halvar shouted commands for his people.

"Is he trustworthy, Astrid?" Valka asked out loud, while she walked to Cloudjumper and mounted him.

The young woman nodded.

"Off what I know about him – he is. Halvar might be only after profit, but he knows, when he makes a mistake. I will let father know about him, once we have returned to Berk."

"And there might be a few things to talk about?" Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrows, finally speaking up again after such a long time, not being quite sure, how he should feel about the whole deal of 'selling dragons'. Something, that nobody has ever told him before and that Hakon seemed to participate in.

Astrid felt his concern and felt her heart beating faster because of it. Therefore she gave him a tiny smile, before she walked over to Stormfly as well, to jump into her saddle.

"Yeah...there are a few things, we should talk about..." She mumbled, following Valka, who was already flying high with Cloudjumper in the sky. Hiccup's eyes followed her, wondering, if there could be more things, that she was hiding from him. Not...that something would change the way he felt about her. But he guessed, that there still were things, that he needed to know about her.

"Can we both agree, that women are difficult and complicated and full of mysteries?!" He asked out loud.

And thankfully enough Toothless agreed with a nod – together with one of Halvar's men, who loudly mumbled: "Oh you are so right, Dragon Master!"

 **A/N: Jup, some action...I have been watching videos with fights from the series and the second movie, because it had been really hard to write about it. But after a few times re-writing this chapter, I have something, that I can agree with and I hope you enjoy it as well :D And well, for everybody who guessed, that Astrid would come and assist them – of course she would. She is Astrid Hofferson (Haddock) and we know how she is. I have just recently watched the episode 'Blindsided' and he even does her own thing, when she is completely blind and tries to fight with Stormfly and Hiccup. That was proof enough ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Silvolde: Dragon Chieftess sounds really nice :D And for the hunters – some explanation here and some in the future to come :D**

 **Kirika: We will see about the three Hatchlings there ;D And I hope, that waiting had been worth it :D**

 **cosmicblader12: Yep – she did :D**

 **martabm90: Thank you very much and I am glad, that this made you happy :D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...but this facade will slowly grumble down – well at least for them ;D And the whole experience helped as well, clearly :D But keeping Astrid from battle clearly isn't working... And yeah...that kiss definitely spoke volumes there as well ;D And we will see what happens with that in the next chapter ;D**

 **Mariah: Thank you very much :D**

 **S. H: Understandable...But thankfully enough the two of you made up. And maybe, they soon will act up on their feelings ;D And Ljóda...oh well...**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Reaction will be coming next chapter ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: I think, that your English is already really, really good :D And yeah – some action there :D  
**

 **aaquater: Yeah, you are right. And with the backstory of Eret I wanted to highlight a little the friendship between him and Hiccup ;D Like the trust between. And I guess that there is some premature balding in the Thorston family ;D And yeah...I guess, that they would try to deal with it, though I guess, that there are certain precautions for winter and stuff... And yeah...something like a bladder infection clearly happens behind the scene ;D I am in for Gobber the barber! ;D Like – he is surely cheaper than my current hair dresser and I think, that humans are fine as well ;D And also I guess the comparison will eventually come in in a later chapter ;D (If I remember it ;D) Thank you. I still think, it was quite hard to write about Hiccup noticing, that he had fallen in love with Astrid, since...well...it is the first time ever doing so (like...for a girl. Flying dragons does not count here ;D) But I am glad, that it worked out and I worked around the denial thing for him ;D And yeah with Lucky One I definitely had Nemo vibes there as well ;D Was one of my all time favorite childhood movies ;D And for Astrid – she of course wants to help And it's yet another important bonding point for her ;D But don't worry – she made sure, that the hatchlings were safe in the cave ;D**

 **TheChanceyColborn: Thanks :D**

 **hateme101: Because you are absolutely right there ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Ahh thank you, but I guess, it still was quite annoying ;O And I have to agree with you – wanting to be with Astrid (like in reality) is really killing him (looking towards Ljóda) Funnily enough maybe in more way than one XD And yeah – we will get a nice Valka/Astrid moment in the next chapter, since the fight also helped her to see more in Astrid than one might think :D Also – I guess that Astrid would have liked Valka's food, seeing, that they were on the same skill level there ;D Maybe Astrid should make a Yaknog anytime soon to prove that ;D And Hiccup is very right in stopping her – but he is talking to Astrid, who tends to be just as stubborn as he is... And for the next step in their relationship – we will see in next chapter ;D And I don't worry about you not worrying :D I am just very happy to have you here (like all these other amazing reviewers, too :D)**

 **Dragon4ever: I have a few ideas for a possible second part. But before that, I will write a few OS in a collection for those two lovely Vikings here ;D But first I want to finish this story :D**


	37. Their Strangest Behavior

**Their Strangest Behavior**

Astrid walked for some time now back and forth in Valka's cave, desperately trying to explain basically _everything_ to Hiccup and Valka, while the three larger dragons were playing with the three hatchlings by the front of the cave.

The young woman looked pretty flustered, with her long blonde hair disheveled and sticking out in all directions, while she spoke with frantic gestures and hurried words. No – she didn't want them to believe, that she withheld valuable information about her tribe or her father – though – she had to admit to herself – killing dragons was suddenly a far worse option then to just 'sell' them. Of course she had known, that those dragons where send off to fight each other or to a few madmen, that had a strange collection of those winged reptiles.

And yet the first aspect – of killing the dragons - always only appeared in context of protecting Hranafall, the tribe and of course their own family. The other – the shockingly more recent one – was only meant for profit. And her father – as a trader he had become of the years – really loved this profit. And she knew, that there were people out there, who would buy dragons for a good price. Maybe that was even the aspect, why the Hunter Tribe had been more wealthy than a few others out there.

And though Astrid knew, that now with the contract and the working pact, there would be no way, that Hakon had went on with those trades – finding other things to buy and sell. But she somehow still felt guilty for not telling them, though Hiccup already knew pretty much from her past. Maybe even more than her own parents...

"You see..." Astrid finally said, stopping right in front of them once more "...I see no way, that my father would continue with those trades! He is a man of honor and I know, that he accepts and tolerates the contract and will do everything to make it work! And he certainly would not betray you as a chief! He honors you too much for that... But please – understand – hiding this information was not intended. It just...didn't seemed to have such a big importance compared to basically everything else!"

Hiccup wasn't speaking yet and it was something that quite irritated Astrid. But...what else could she say? She had given them any information, that was relevant to the story, on why Hakon had certain trades involving dragons. She even gave them the more irrelevant ones! And yet – and that was, what irritated herself the most – was the reason behind Halvar's current hunting session. Sure – they haven't been married for too long and the information of the contract surely hadn't seeped through to all off their usual traders. But she still wondered, why Halvar – who had been on Hranafall quite frequently in the past – didn't get the information before. And a tiny blast of doubt echoed in the back of her mind.

 _What if_ , she wondered, standing right in front of Hiccup and Valka,... _her father wasn't acting like settled in the contract. What if...he was still hunting dragons and she didn't even know it._

She needed to find out beforehand, if this really was the case, or if there was a deeper meaning behind all of that, instead of Halvar just 'not knowing' about any contracts at all. And she needed that to do soon. Before...before she would tell Hiccup about these doubts in her own father...

But right now she couldn't do something against that and she had to wait, until they have returned to Berk. Since all that mattered now, was that he understood her and the reasoning of her father behind those trades. But still...he was avoiding her gaze all along, making Astrid believe, that she once more has done something wrong.

"Well..." Valka said, being the one who noticed the uneasiness between the two young Vikings and stood up from where she was sitting. "...certainly it is good to know, that your father won't continue with any trades, since the contract was signed. And I believe you, that this Halvar won't do anything, now he has that information..." Astrid could still hear some hestiation in her voice and the young woman understood, that Valka also needed some time to accept that. She couldn't even blame her...

And yet her words were kind, while she came over to the young woman, who still stood with some kind of uncertainty in front of them. She laid her hands with care on Astrid's shoulders, slightly smiling at her, which made Astrid's breath get caught in her throat. After all – this was the first time, that Valka was smiling at her like that and it really meant much to the young woman.

"And..." Valka finally said, after some silence had reached them, coating them with insecurity and more doubts "...I believe, that your actions today were evidence enough, that you are on our side now. Though..." The older woman looked to Hiccup for a minute, while Astrid followed her gaze "...You should have stayed here, like Hiccup has told you. I don't think, that they would have been able to find the entrance of the mountain. Still it would have been nice to have some kind of backup, in case that would have happened..."

"Right..." Astrid mumbled, suddenly more and more understanding, why Hiccup was treating her with this rejection. After all – there were just too many things, that hadn't worked out the way he had intended to.

Sure – she had hidden the three young hatchlings inside the pot by the oven, where they had some warmth and were save by the strong iron around them. And she knew, that she should have followed Hiccup's orders but...she had the feeling deep down inside herself, that it would have been better, if she would have just helped them. And she was thankful for the shield she had found close to Valka's bed and that she had made it in time towards the ship. If she hadn't reached them in time and the guy with the maces had been able to take a hit on Hiccup...well...she did not know what she would have done then...Probably fallen straight into a deep pit of wrath and fury, wanting to take revenge on these people. That thought alone, that somebody could harm Hiccup...it was a thought, that made her gulp heavily and made her breath come out in uneven puffs. And even now her hands started to shake and all that mixed up with the confusion, which that small kiss on the cheek had given her.

But on the other hand – seeing that now by herself - she has taken a good hit on Hiccup's pride with her actions... With not following his plan and not listening to him, when he wanted her to do so. And that was not something a friend or even...a _wife_...would do...

"But I see so much of me in you, Astrid. Taking orders from others had been hard for me as well – Stoick had to learn that as well. But we compromised eventually, which only made our relationship stronger...And as long as you two work together in the end – you will learn it, too. As long as you listen to the other and consider both sides. But – Astrid – I have seen, that there is a good heart inside of you, that beats for our dragons. I see, why Hakon is so proud of you. If Stoick was still alive, he would have been glad, to have a daughter-in-law like you. Even if your marriage is a fake one..."

Valka's hands moved to Astrid's cheeks, which were burning from shame and from happiness – since she understood her mistake and her was equally happy about Valka's words.

"You are always welcomed in my Sanctuary, Astrid..." Valka said, before she continued with a more quite voice "...and I am glad, that it has been you, who stumbled into my son's life. You are just as thickheaded as he is. As all the Haddocks are...You fit in our family very well..."

"Thank you..." Astrid whispered back, her heart beating heavily, unsure of how to excuse to Hiccup now. But she had to – she knew that.

"And one more thing – why don't you your hair back a little? I have seen, that you had there a few problems with it when you were fighting and flying. You know what – Berk's people won't care, if you just fight for them the way you did back there. And it will be easier for you to see an opponent..."

Valka winked at her and if the air around them wasn't thick with tension, then surely she would have giggled about this strange behavior. At least a little...

Hiccup's mother on the other hand finally let go of the young woman, turning around and walked towards the three hatchlings, who stopped with their playing and looked up and over the the older woman. Valka reached down with her staff and the three immediately understood and climbed it up and towards her back and shoulders – though it was _Lucky One_ who had a few problems, but was helped by a push from Cloudjumper.

Then she turned towards Hiccup, asking:

"Do you mind, if I take Toothless out on a flight? It is feeding time and I guess, that our dearest Alpha is hungry as well."

The black dragon immediately jumped up and down in joy upon hearing that.

Hiccup raised one eyebrow at that.

"Well...as long as you can handle the mechanics of his tail fin... He mostly can fly on his own now, but still-"

"Oh believe me – I will. I am the crazy Dragon Lady after all! And Astrid – is Stormfly allowed to come, too?"

She merely nodded and before one of the two young Vikings could have said something against it, Valka had jumped straight onto Toothless' back, flying out of the cave with him and being followed by Cloudjumper and Stormfly as well.

And suddenly there it was – the moment Hiccup had wished for, earlier this morning. Being alone with her. But suddenly he dreaded it...not sure what to say after that incident on the ship. And by the way Astrid was looking at him, she seemed to feel just the same way...

"Hiccup..." She whispered, finally sitting down next to him, facing him, until he was able to look up. "I did...harm your pride...didn't I?"

"It is not my pride, Astrid...You did an amazing job there and I am really thankful, that you were there, but..." He sighed, but was very truthful in his words.

"But I shouldn't have come. I should have stayed here. Waiting..."

He nodded, though his heart easily understood, why she had done that. She was a fighter – a warrior. And he should treat her as that. Sure – she still didn't have the knowledge about various maneuvers and he had noticed the concerned looks towards Stormfly and the fear in it about the Nadder's well-being. But in the end – she was right – she had been able to hold up against the man with just an shield.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah...?"

"Would you vouch for your father, that he wasn't trading with dragons, now, that we have the contract between our tribes?"

She looked at him with big eyes. And he...he understood, for she didn't know, what her parents were doing on Hranafall, now that she had lived for some time now on Berk. He understood, that changing behavior was hard, for he thought, that it had been easy for Hakon, who had such a big fascination in these winged reptiles. And he understood, that Astrid was doubting that herself, since she couldn't be sure.

"Hiccup..." She sighed, laying both her hands on his, that rested on his knees and he was desperately trying to hide that small smile, that was forming because of that on his lips. "..., I wish, that I could do that. I really do...But...I have the fear, that I might have trusted my father too much about that. I will write him as soon as we have returned to Berk. He will answer me about that and then... _we_ can do something, against it. But...Hiccup...he isn't a bad man. He would not betray you. _If_ he would do that, then he must have a reason for that, that I am not aware of. Yes...there is some doubt...but...I am also sure, that he would not do that... Does that make any sense to you?"

He once more looked up and into her eyes, trying to read her. And yeah – maybe he was blinded by the feelings for her – but there was no reason, that he couldn't believe her anymore, after everything they have went through _together_ in the past months...

Therefore smiled wider at her and laid his second hand on top of her two, patting them lightly.

"It does make sense to me. And you are right – you should contact your father first, before we act on any conjectures... It would not help us, or our tribes..."

She nodded lightly about that, before it was her, who averted her eyes from him. He felt, that there still were a few things, which they had to talk about. Therefor he tried to change the subject:

"We did..." He mumbled "...an amazing job there, didn't we. We were quite a good team. And you clearly were able to defeat these men!"

"Because you were the one fighting. And I could easily tell, what you were doing there, which made it easy to act on it. It helped in the way I had to work the shield to protect you..."

There was a certain somberness in both their voices, which made it once again hard for Hiccup to look her in the eye, once she had turned back to him. So he stood up, walking over to the cave entrance to have a look inside the Sanctuary – seeing, how all the dragons had formed a giant swarm and followed Valka and Toothless. It was an amazing spectacle, but it didn't help to distract his mind. But there were still too many things, that were going on inside of his brain.

"I probably should have known, that you would come to fight..." He said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "...You are Astrid Hofferson, after all! I shouldn't have underestimated you..."

"I don't think, that you did. I know, when people underestimate me. That has happened my whole life. So don't worry about that..."

Astrid stood up as well, walking towards the cave's entrance as well, but stopped by the opposite wall, leaning casual against it, to watch the dragons outside as well. But every now and then she watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Watching, how his face turned from anger into sorrow and then something like worry and shame. She wished, that she could tell, what was going on in his mind. Just...something... that would help in this damned situation.

"I should have listened to you and stayed here..." She whispered. "You are the chief after all – you give the commands..."

"I won't command you!" He retorted with a little hurt in his voice, before he added: "You should know that by now..."

"But you are still the chief. And I am your wife..."

"You are not...You are my friend, Astrid..." There was something behind his words – something, that she couldn't tell. And it was something, that made her heart beat faster.

"I am your wife by law – don't forget that! I-I wear the ring and said my vows and you kissed me on the lips..."

Hiccup chuckled a little to that.

"You forced me to do so – remember?"

„Oh...how could I forget that...?!" She answered with sarcasm. " _Back than_ I wanted it to be just over!"

For yet another minute silent fell between the two young Vikings, Astrid crossing her arms in front of her chest, while Hiccup let his lay numbly by his side, both of them staring straight ahead and towards the now nearly empty Sanctuary.

"Hiccup?" She once again started, waiting for him, until she continued.

"Yeah...?"

"I now understand you...I mean...when we were on this ship, all I could think about were these dragons. Like Stormfly, Toothless and Cloudjumper. And our three little hatchlings. And all the dragons that live here and on Berk. I...I understand, why your mind is constantly circling around these creatures. Because..., well...they might be strong, but still need our protection. From people like these traders. Or those people who kill them for any reason... And seeing the way you and your mother fought for them, only made me more see the rightness in your words and believes. And I wanted to win that fight – not for me and not for my tribe. But because you were so right about dragons and I wanted to protect them with all my heart. And I wanted to protect you, because you make this world a better place..."

He looked over to her and couldn't help the small smile that once more formed on his lips, because of her words. But she didn't seem to notice that, since she was still staring straight ahead, which made him once more frown. But at least he understood now the reasoning in leaving the Sanctuary...

"You really make me look like some kind of hero...But I am not..."

"You are...at least to me...And I believe, that those dragons believe so, too. As does Berk...your mother...and your father – I just know that, even though I have never before met him...And...I find that sad, since I know, that you are great man and I wish I had the chance to got to know the man who brought you up that way."

"Astrid..." He gasped, for she did not know, what she was doing to him with these words, which meant so much for him. In both ways – talking that way about his father and about himself, which really gave him a warm feeling.

"And Hiccup...I am sorry... For not listening to you, when you clearly had a better plan and for...everything else. Like not telling you about my father's past trades with dragons. And for the things I have said during our argument and-"

"The argument? That was weeks ago! You shouldn't be sorry about anything you said! And you had all the rights to be angry at me, for accusing you for something, that you haven't done! I mean – you were right back there – I was a muttonhead and an idiot!"

"But I am sorry for what I have said...I mean – I don't wish for you to be dead. If I only think about the knife and the things my mother wanted me to do to you...I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. And I know, that you would never force me to do things, that we both would regret...just for an heir and to make our tribes proud...And I am most sorry about cursing at you and Berk and _your_ friends as well...That really was most disrespectful of me!"

" _Our_...friends..." he mumbled, knowing, that over these past weeks she had started to like them as well. At least for most of the time she was speaking kindly about them. Well...at least a kind as one could be, regarding the strange way the gang was sometimes behaving.

"Our...friends..." She repeated his words with a soft smile on her features, finally turning back to him with a slight gleam in her blue eyes. "You are right..."

"And Astrid..." He said, feeling, that it should have been him, who should apologize to her about his words and they way he had send her away. After all – it had been his fault, that she had nearly drowned in the sea during a storm. "...I am most sorry, too..."

"You don't need to apologize, Hiccup...I know, that your words were only fueled by anger."

„But still...I mean...I have said horrible – _horrible –_ things. I mean – of course _I_ care about you and what you feel and I want you to belong on Berk more than anything else, because _any_ tribe would be glad to have you as one of them! And Berk is really lucky, that you live there now...And I am glad, that you stay with me and Toothless in my house and I am very glad, that you are the one, I have been married too – in a fake marriage. I mean – there must be tons of men, who would _love_ to marry you and have you close to them and stuff like that!" He hurriedly said the last thing, before she could hear too many of his feelings for her behind his apology. Not that he minded...or well...he surely would mind, since she _surely_ would not return those feelings.

"I am glad to hear that..." She whispered with a sigh and a small chuckle, hugging herself tighter for a moment, feeling warm from his words.

With that, her eyes fell on the wedding ring around her finger, happiness spreading through her, since she was proud to wear it. Very...very proud to be exactly... After all – if it hadn't been for the forced marriage, then another woman would have come and snagged him away, with her not even having a chance to get to know that wonderful man. She got one special chance – on to be close to him. To get to know him. To trust him. He had shown her so many things – like the actual value of ones feelings, that there is more in life, than just being a lonesome warrior. And of course that dragons make a life more than complete. As friends and allies. And that searching for somebody to spend ones life with was sometimes not the hardest work in the world, and that her heart had more a saying in it, than her brain.

And...she thanked the gods, that they lead her way to him and that he had been able to change her hearts direction as well...In more than just one way - she mused with a tiny but soft smile on her lips, touching her the small dragon's head on her ring with her thumb, to feel its texture and to bring her back to reality.

"Hiccup...?" She finally whispered softly, looking back over to him and her heart made a happy jump, when she saw his brilliant green eyes immediately focused on her and that slight smile on his lips.

"Yes...Astrid?"

"Why have you asked me to be your trainer? Back there, when we were fighting?"

His eyebrows raised in confusion and the corners of his lips fell slightly, since he had thought about _many_ questions, which were possible for her to ask him. But not that particular one, since his outburst on the ship had only happened in the heat of the moment, when he had been too confused about her sudden appearance. He didn't even think, that she would remember it at all – this sudden question... And by the way they were talking about so many other things he really had thought...that that stupid little kiss on the cheek would be the next topic for her to talk about...

"Do you think I would forget something like that?"

"Ehr – no – no! Of course not!"

"So, why were you asking?"

His eyebrows raised even more.

"Remember that morning, when you have sent your Terror Mail to your mother?"

"And you teased me about something..."

„Yeah. Well..." He scratched the back of the head, suddenly being him, who had forgotten about that „...to tell you the truth – that was the exact topic, I wanted to talk about with you. You see – just before you got sick, a few of our people asked me, if you couldn't train us. Clearly you have some experience there with weapons and combat. You have really made a big impression on the _Dance of the Maiden_. And seeing how your health got better, I thought it would be nice, if I help you find your place among Berk's people even more. As some kind of combat trainer or something similar..."

"Oh...I impressed the big Dragon Riders of Berk?" She mocked cheekily.

"Hey – our flight maneuvers are extremely good – but I guess we should be reliable in hand to hand combat as well. And with all the techniques you have learned...you know...Berk would be excellent with their defense, especially on those days like Snoggletog, when the dragons are gone to hatch their eggs..."

"If I can start by teaching you a few things? I mean – I have noticed, that your hit from the left seemed to be sloppy a few times. Any opponent, who notices that, might like to take advantage of you because of that. And we clearly need to work on your balance."

He laughed a little, feeling relaxed, that she seemed to enjoy that particular idea. And having some extra spare time with Astrid might not be the worst thing in the world.

"Fine – if you really want me to be your student! But remember – if you give me a hard time, then I will pay you back during flight training!"

"We will see about that– Great Dragon Master!"

Finally she laughed, too and Hiccup really was glad, that after all the past hardships in her life and during her time on Berk, she was able to do so. Yes – she was a well-trained warrior – but he equally enjoyed that soft and emotion-filled side of her as well. Maybe even the most, since it made him see so many facets in her, that he just wanted to explore. To understand the full spectrum of that beautiful woman, that he could spend time with, because the gods have decided make their paths cross.

"Snoggletog..." she suddenly said in a blissful voice, changing the subject once more "I would love to witness that...Ehr – not because the dragons are gone...But...everybody likes to talk about that holiday with joy and anticipation. I mean...we have a few holidays as well, but I don't think, that our people are looking forward the same way as Berk's people do towards Snoggletog..."

"Oh – you will like it! We build a giant tree out of green blanks and decorate it with shields! And we get gifts for the people that are close to us and then we have a giant celebration in the Great Hall! Everyone wears his best outfit – oh you should see Gobber's helmet with reindeer horns on it – _and_ small bells on his prosthetic arm!"

They both laughed lightly at that thought.

"I would love to see that...I guess..., that there are still so many things, that Berk could offer me..."

Feeling, that the tension was completely gone by now, Hiccup sighed a little, while he suddenly saw Astrid getting closer to him, now standing directly next to him. He blinked a little about this strange behavior, but decided to say nothing about it.

"And...Hiccup? One more question..." She then breathed and the young man even saw a light blush creep on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah?"

"What was up with the kiss on the cheek?"

 _Oh crap_..., she also remembered that! He really, really – _really –_ had hoped by now, that she had totally forgotten about it during the fight and after everything else they were talking about. But now he seems to be forced into this very awkward conversation nonetheless. But – _Hel –_ what had he been thinking?! Sure – it had been just another outburst of his feelings and he should have known, that she wanted to talk about it in the end. Well..., she clearly was new to this whole 'Being friends' thing, but he guessed, that she could distinguish a friend's kiss on the cheek, because one cared for the other or a stupid little kiss, because he _really_ cared about _her_. And for her only. Like...more than just a friend. Even more than a best friend!

A series of noises escaped his lips, that one couldn't make out or put together in an understandable sentence.

It made her giggle and roll her eyes at that strange behavior, before she dared to behave just as strangely, by letting her hand that was closest to him, wander down his elbow, along his forearm and wrist, until she could lay her palm in his, lacing their fingers, which suddenly felt so cold and limp.

"You...you know, Hiccup...I am most glad, that _you_ are the one, that I am married to..."

Poor Hiccup prayed to the gods, that this wasn't a dream, to which he would wake up to at any moment. That his mind has fooled him. But – no – nothing could feel as good, as her warm, soft hand in his, clenching tightly on his fingers. No...a dream wouldn't make his heart beat so fast and make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A dream wouldn't smell like the things of lavender and honey that she seemed to wash her skin and hair with.

No...a dream just wouldn't be so real to him...

"Have I caught you off guard?"

He chuckled, finally being able to hold her hand tightly in his, giving her fingers a careful stroke with his thumb.

"A little?"

"But...did I guessed the meaning behind the kiss correctly?"

"I...I believe so..."

"You really are lost off words, aren't you? It's not something that happens often to you..."

"Well..." He mumbled, finally turning towards her and taking her other hand "...looks like something like making me speechless would need the right person...And maybe even the perfect moment to...finally act this way..."

"Yeah..." She merely whispered now, seeing that he was getting closer to her. „...that is definitely the perfect moment for it..."

Because of the heavy anticipation in the air, Astrid lifted herself on the tiptoes to be even closer, closing her eyes, just as Hiccup had let go of her hands, reaching for her cheeks, brushing over her skin with his long fingers. She held onto him by his waist, hoping, that she wouldn't tumble over and to keep her steady.

Yes...this moment was just perfect...

And she could already feel his soft breath on her lips and already felt the stubbles of his chin against hers and she held her breath to finally feel his lips against hers, hoping, that finally all her – _their_ – feelings would finally make sense. And so they -

A loud yowling and cheering echoed through the air and towards their ears, stopping them right there and then, making their hearts skip a beat in frustration and annoyance, while they immediately noticed the voices behind that sound. They were so close to the other. And they wanted to lean in completely, but couldn't, now, that that _perfect moment_ was gone.

Hiccup pulled back a little, but only let his hands fall to her shoulders, looking over the cliff's edge and down to the overgrown Sanctuary down below. But thankfully enough, she didn't step away either and he even felt her fingertips holding tightly onto his sides.

"What are _they_ doing here?!" Hiccup asked out loud, rolling his eyes, just as the gang of Dragon Riders emerged through one of the many icey tunnels and into the Sanctuary – screaming and shouting things, that the two you Vikings couldn't quite make out.

"Definitely ruining that perfect moment..." Astrid murmured, watching the five riders and their dragons, which were seemingly unsure of where to fly to. "...let's just hope for them, that they have a good explanation for that!"

And they waited, watching that strange race finally coming to an end, once Fishlegs had spotted the two of them, pointing directly at them, until they all steered their dragons towards that cave, wanting to land there.

Thankfully enough, they were close to the cave wall and therefore the dragons could easily fly towards the tunnel and land, before the Dragon Riders unmounted their winged reptiles.

"I tell you once more-" Snotlout exclaimed loudly, pointing between Hookfang and himself, before heavily gesturing towards the other riders "-we would be far faster, if Hookey wouldn't get distracted by the other dragons all the time. He needs his space! That clearly is some Jorgenson-thing, that you guys can't quite understand!"

"That is just your explanation, on why you were not the the one winning the race!" Eret said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, shrugging slightly.

"And the other reason is – that you couldn't find Valka's Sanctuary in the first place!" Tuffnut added, while Ruffnut agreed with "Yeah – you have lost your orientation!"

"Ehr...guys..." Fishlegs said, holding onto something tightly and nervously pointed at the Hiccup and Astrid, who still stood the same way by the cave's entrance, their eyebrows angrily raised and lips tightly pressed together. "...we have something to deliv-"

"You are all just a little jealous, that Hookfang and I are best buddies and understand without saying a word, what the other wants – right?" Snotlout patted his Monstrous Nightmare hearty on the neck, making the red dragon growl a little. "See – he agrees..."

"As if we would be jealous..." Tuffnut said, pointing towards Barf and Belch. "We have two dragons in one!"

"Yep – that is definitely better!" his sister once more agreed to that.

Eret on the other hand stayed silent about that to, finally noticing Hiccup and Astrid as well and cast them an apologetic smile, before he cleared his throat to end further discussions.

And finally, the three other dragon riders noticed, too.

"Worst. Timing. Ever!" Hiccup merely said, his features staying blank because of the sudden interruption.

"I have changed my mind – I will give _them_ a hard time, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, don't worry M'lady – I won't mind at all!"

"Hey!" Snotlout finally shouted, noticing their strangest position "What is up with the two of you?!"

"I think, that Hiccup might be dying..." Tuffnut mumbled.

"Ehr – what?! No! I guess its Astrid, who is dying and she seeks comfort in him, due to his new status as her friend... So tragic!"

"Dying?!" Snotlout said out loud, looking shocked at the twins once more "Nobody is dying here! And it is totally clear, what is going on here - I think it's Hiccup's _gambling problem_ and Astrid is just trying to help him with that!"

Both Fishlegs and Eret (who hit his forehead with his hand in desperation) shared nervous glances, very well knowing, what exactly was happening between the two young Vikings, not quite understanding, on why the other three rider's where not seeing that as well. Even when Astrid and Hiccup were still standing closely together, though they both had now took the sad opportunity to step away from the other and just settle with holding the others hand once more.

"I am sorry...didn't know, that they would come and visit us here..." Hiccup mumbled, while the twins and Snotlout yet again engaged in another discussion about Astrid's and Hiccup's strangest behavior.

"You couldn't know..." She whispered, clenching his fingers tightly. "And I guess, that we will find another perfect timing for... _that..._ "

He nodded and grinned a little.

"Sure...After all...there seems to be a few more things to discuss?"

He eyes twinkled at that.

"Yeah...I think so, too..." Then she leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, before wistfully letting go of his hand. "But for now, that is enough..."

She then stepped past Eret and Fishlegs, who had averted their eyes from that play of affection from their chief and his wife. She first hit Snotlout on the arm with force. Then Tuffnut. Ruffnut was happy enough to hide between her twin-brother, before Astrid had the chance to get her as well.

Hiccup followed her after some time, standing between Fishlegs and Eret now, watching the twins and his cousin.

"Hey – sorry boss...We didn't know, that you were...busy..." The dark-haired man said, patting Hiccup lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah – and I hope Astrid won't beat us up as well!"

"Beating up? I am not finished with these three here and maybe I will spare the two of you, but I definitely thinking about the three here! And why are you here any way?!" Astrid finally askedand turned back towards Hiccup, Fishlegs and Eret.

"Oh – yeah! Here, that arrived in the middle of the night via Terror Mail!" Fishlegs said, pushing something into Astrid's hand.

"And it looked pretty important!" Eret added, pointing at the scroll, that had her name on it.

"And we read it!" Ruffnut finally said, interrupting Snotlout in mid-sentence, while Tuffnut nodded heavily: "Yeah! And we thought it would be best, if you read it on your own!"

Astrid bit her lip and eyed the twins evilly, before she unrolled the parchment and immediately noticed her mother's handwriting. Her heart made a happy jump, seeing, that her mother must have been accepting the dragon's way and maybe even the current 'friendly' situation with Hiccup.

But then – just as she read the words there – her breath got caught in her throat and her face paled. Eyes widened. And her finger's clenched tightly the parchment underneath.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked in a whisper, stepping forward, when he noticed, that something just wasn't right. "What did she write...?"

"Father...is sick..." She breathed shakily, lowering the letter, to look him straight into his eyes. "...of an unknown disease...Mother wants me to see him as fast as possible, for..." She gulped heavily "...for she does not know, if he will survive it..."

 **A/N: So...longest chapter (at least for now)...I hope you don't mind, since it was to give some clarity on maaaany things. Like the explanation on Hakon's trading habits and on why Astrid didn't stay in the Sanctuary and there excuses for the things they have said during their argument and well...some fluffy feely stuff, that I hope you guys enjoyed. I mean – sure – it was not the big declaration off love, but I hope that we could all agree, that Hiccup and Astrid would do things a bit slower, than most likely usual. But don't worry – we will get that 'perfect moment' eventually ;D But at least we are beyond that 'just friends'-thing and I think, that Astrid making the first, actual step is acceptable, since I see in her the more collected one regarding feelings (and she was the one who kissed Hiccup twice in the first movie and after seeing 'Blindsided' I clearly have the opinion, that she would be able to read his emotions and feelings towards him.  
So...I hope you liked the little teasing there ;D**

 **And for the last part – yeah – we are about to enter the final act. *hands you guys pitchforks' Oh lord, I am so looking forward to the next chapters! 3 * enter evil laugh here***

 **And also also – Once more I want to thank you guys out there for the big support! I mean – over 650 comments! Over 170 faves on the story and over 300 alerts! I am so amazed by you and I hope I won't disappoint you with the last part of the story (don't worry, its more chapters than you guys might think right now ;D) But still – thank you – for this story wouldn't be like this, if it hadn't been with your amazing support! I bow for you 3**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh the trailer was gold! So looking forward to the last movie!**

 **Silvolde: I wouldn't trust dragon traders, either. Wait...what was that *coughing nervously***

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Thank you very very much! And I am glad, that the fighting sequence was okay! Had me working for a few hours on that part... And I hope this chapter cleared a little his feelings for Astrid and he could make up his mind about the kiss ;D And for Astrid as well ;D And yeah, with the fight I really wanted to show their synchronicity, which seems to be important in fights and in flights (and of course for the rest of their life as well ;D) As Chief and Chieftess they have to work as one and I think they handled that quite well :D And yeah – Astrid really accepts her status as his wife by now – that's why I have her teasing him a little about it in that chapter ;D And for Hiccup – he was a little confused about basically all of it – the kiss, the trades, the fight, Astrid in general (and now this message from Ljóda :O) Thank you once again for your kind words and I hope that this chapter was also enjoyable to you as well 3 And yeah – I so love the trailer and can't wait anymore until February!**

 **Mariah: We will see? ;D**

 **CajunBear73: If Ljóda is involved in that? We will see? Or if Hakon isn't holding up to his promise in sparing dragons, like it is revealed now...? We will see as well ;D But I guess by now it is clear, that Ljóda and Astrid won't be working together anymore – at least regarding Hiccup and Berk. And yeah – Hiccup and Astrid really are a great team by now – and definitely complete the other ;D And for the long talk – I hope that this worked as well, even if it didn't happen on Berk ;D**

 **aaquater: Yeah..., that is true... But also „The greatest thing, you will ever learn is to love and be loved in return" (Er...sorry for the Moulin Rouge reference there ;D) *goes and watches the movie immediately* But still, you are very right as well... And yeah – making a move (without any audience) feels definitely different to both of them and it gives them a certain feeling of safety, in knowing, that they both have found somebody, who the like and even want to spend their time with. Like in the long run...And yeah – Astrid was on the lucky side there with the fight on the deck of the ship. I did not dare to let her fight on Stormfly's back (yet ;D). And I also think covering Hiccup would be really hard there... Well...and for Ljóda...her time will come soon ;D And for Halvar – we will get some more of him later. And he might not be the most frequent trader with dragons, but when he delivers, he delivers good. But yeah – not having heard about Hakon's changed ways definitely puzzled Astrid as well (and soon we will see why ;D) And for the arrows – as long they are not harmed to badly and rare enough, the deal could still be good? (Those Capitalists there...)**

 **Kirika: Now finally its Sunday ;D And I am glad, that you enjoyed Astrid's entrance there :D**

 **ConquererOfDragons: I am glad, I figured it out on your own ;D And don't worry – my brain is on stand-by most of the times ;D (And my bad grammar might not help unterstanding well, either ;D)**

 **cosmicblader12: Nah – she won't pop up...They will be going to Hranafall together ;D**

 **Dragon4ever: I am glad, that you enjoyed it :D And yeah – they can learn from the other :D And we will see about the second part ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Thank you very much and I am glad you liked it :D And yeah – Hiccup definitely needs also to talk with Hakon ;O**

 **Guest: Thank you very much 3 Chapters will be coming out on Fridays and Sundays :D**


	38. Their Departure

**Their Departure**

Before everything else there was void. Blank, dark void, that echoed through the young chief's brain, not quite knowing – or understanding – what the blonde Valkyrie in front of him has said to him.

The previous perfection of the moment was gone, because right now the 'them' had lost its importance and came crashing down to the purest and most cruel reality, that has caught up with Astrid. It was a wave of shock and uncertainty that went right through him and into the very edge of his being. Twisting and turning to bring him back to this very reality in front of him.

Only then, when his focus has returned, there were so many things going on in Hiccup's mind at that very exact moment, crashing the blankness from before. But he just couldn't collect them and piece them together, make one straight thought out of it, that would have led to one correct sentence, leaving his lips. His breathing and the beating of his heart were unsyncronised and the control of his body was lost.

And all he could do, was standing there, looking at Astrid, who just looked so forlorn and small with that parchment in her hand, that had suddenly changed everything in just a few seconds. And he could only guess, how she must be feeling in that very moment.

"The twins told us..." Eret finally said, now, that silence had reached all of them. "...and we thought, that you immediately wanted to know about it."

The young woman wasn't saying something about that, just staring into the distance. The gang shared a concerned look, wondering, if it had been the wrong decision to bring her that letter. But Hiccup understood – he knew, that they had done the right thing. She just wasn't prepared for something like that. And he understood her better than everybody else, for he hadn't been prepared for Stoick's death either.

And still, there was a slight difference in their situations – she possibly had time to bid him goodbye – something, which he couldn't do to his own father. And without thinking twice, Hiccup immediately knew, that he would grand her the wish to go and see Hakon. Not because he liked her in a special way, but because everybody should have the opportunity to see their parents the last time, before they left Midgard to be embraced by the Valkyries.

"Would you guys give us one more moment, please?" He asked with a calm voice and gestured towards the inside of the cave, when she still hasn't said anything. "I guess, that my mother made something...eatable...If you are brave and hungry enough, you may eat something."

They merely nodded at that, calmly asking their dragons to come along to give the two young Vikings some peace and quiet to have a needed conversation.

"Sorry, boss..." Eret said once more, sadder this time and giving him a hearty clap on the back, before he left with Skullcrusher as well.

The young woman didn't even notice, that there friends left in the inside of the cave, for she still couldn't believe the things she has just read. Nothing. Not a word! There was just such a strange surreality to it – to this fact – that her powerful, strong father has gotten ill from an unknown disease. A man, who she has always believed in to be stronger than that and would only die, once his time had run out. Because he always was so unbreakable for her. So invulnerable.

And now...that...

The first time she noticed, that she was still standing in the middle of the cave's opening was, when Hiccup laid his steady hands on her shaking ones and his green eyes pulled her out of this emptiness, that she had creeped into.

"You can leave for Hranafall, once my mother has returned with the dragons..." He calmly said, brushing with his thumbs over he icy, cold fingers.

"I can't...I mean... I am Berk's chieftess and-"

"I am their chief. I will explain it to them and they will understand. There is no reason for you to not go and see him."

"But-"

„If I had the chance to say father good-bye and tell him, what a great father he had been, than I would take it without hesitation and you should do. It might be your last opportunity to do so, Astrid. And I want you to take it..."

She bid her lip and lowered her eyes on their joined hands, laying them directly on his wedding ring, that came with the promise of always being there for her – understanding more and more the words behind their vows and understanding, why he would let her go so easily. Because he knew, that she eventually would return to him. Not because of that pact or any contracts. But because of him. And for the dragons and their friends. Because of Berk itself. And she would do that, without a doubt.

No – but to go alone seemed to be impossible now, especially when she thought about their nearly shared kiss, only minutes ago.

"Come with me?" She asked in a whisper, understanding, if he would decline this, with the full package of duties he had to carry as the chief of the Hooligan Tribe.

And yet – without pausing or hesitating he said:

"I will..."

Surprised she looked back up again – her eyes wide and her mouth standing open to say something against it. But she just couldn't find her voice to do so and instead he explained:

"As said before - I am the chief, Astrid, and as that I need to make sure, that a fellow chief gets the last honor he needs, especially in these hard times. And more importantly – to be there for him as his son-in-law. Also our people will see it as an act of strengthening the contract between our islands. Plus – Berk is good with Gobber for now and if they really need me, then I will return. And you...you can return, to us, whenever the right moment has come to do so. No need to hurry then, because your father needs you there and your current duties can wait for that...I mean – it is your duty to be there for him in the first place!"

She gulped a little about that, really hoping, that it just was so easy for him to just make a visit to her home island as one of his duties and responsibilities. And seeing, that she still didn't seem too convinced by his words, he added:

"We might be chief and chieftess, Astrid. And our topmost duty is to take care about our people – that is true. But we are also humans and need to stay loyal to those we love as well. Especially in times of need. Your father needs you now. You should see him. And I will come, too. After all...you asked me to do so!" At the end of his explanation he smiled a little, before he carefully pulled at her hands to pull her forward and against his chest, embracing her for the first time. He just wanted to show her, that he really cared about her, her feelings and family and that he would be there for her, no matter what. And – yes – he knew, that this was quite a bolt move to engage her in a hug, but it felt for him very right in that moment.

Astrid immediately stiffed upon noticing his intentions, when she came closer and closer to him – but there certainly was also something soothing about it, just as she felt the warmth of his body radiation through her, since there had been such a bitter cold, that had caught up with her. And she felt save and protected from the fact, that her father's condition was quite unknown for her and even let go for a moment about the thought of loosing him in the end.

Sure, this hug wouldn't replace the perfect moment from before or make up for it, but it still felt nice to have somebody, who understood her and would somehow get her through these hard times. And therefore she laid her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder, holding onto Hiccup tightly and just hoping, that everything would work out well in the end. She even closed her eyes and just hoped, that this whole letter had been just a nightmare.

From afar they could hear the gang rambling and blabbering, though their words washed over them and it was unclear, what they were saying. Also, they could hear the screams and screeching noises from Valka's other dragons, making it clear, that they were returning from their feeding.

At least that meant, that they were able to get to Hranafall very soon. At least they didn't need to pack everything, since all they need for the journey was already packed. Maybe a little stock up on their on their food supplies...But they could depart as soon as Valka had returned to them.

The shouting of the dragons got louder and even without looking over to the Sanctuary, Hiccup immediately knew, that it was once again filled with life. And soon enough, he heard Valka with Toothless landing close to the entrance, followed by her trusty Cloudjumper and Astrid's Stormfly. The three hatchlings were still clinging tightly onto her arms and shoulders, but by the way they liked their small muzzles, it was clear, that they were able to eat something as well.

He still held onto Astrid and looked over her shoulder towards his mother, who had a wide smile on her lips, just as she saw the two young Vikings in a loving embrace. She even wanted to say something, parting her lips – but Hiccup interrupted her with a slight shake of his head, indicating, that this was not the right time to talk about them.

Valka's eyebrows furrowed in worry upon seeing that, dismounting the black dragon, before she started to watch the two closely, wondering, what exactly has happened. But once she heard the murmuring sounds from inside the cave from Hiccup's friends, she knew, that something bad must have happened, when they all have gathered here.

Therefore she nodded, before she walked inside, followed by Cloudjumper, while Toothless and Stormfly stayed behind – probably sensing the distress of their riders. They even were coming towards them, nuzzling their heads against against the two humans is comfort and thus making them finally part from each other.

"Bad news, buddy..." Hiccup mumbled, patting the Night Fury with a sad smile on his lips "...Hakon is sick...We need to fly to Hranafall..."

"But don't worry, my people won't harm you..." Astrid added, holding onto Stormfly tightly as well and sighing sadly. "It just would have been nice, if everything was perfect for once..."

"It will be, Astrid...don't worry. And if you like, we could consult Gothi and ask her about your father's disease...Maybe she does know a few things about it – and how to heal it!" 

The young woman nodded and looked over to the young man by her side.

"And what about them?" She asked, gesturing with her head towards he inside of the cave. Hiccup understood immediately. She was referring to the gang. "Do they want to come along?"

"Probably...they must be far too interested in Hranafall and in its dragon population. That is probably also the reason, on why they all came here..." The young woman pressed her lips together, making him wonder, if she liked the thought of taking them along on this journey as well, or not. "I mean – if you don't want them to come with us, then I always could send them back to Berk."

"I don't _really_ mind, Hiccup..." She mumbled "It is just..."

"Your mother?"

„Yeah...I mean – I still do not know, what she thinks off this whole situation. Of me riding dragons and accepting that I live one Berk. And also this whole friendship-thing, that she always wanted for me to be avoided. Sure, it had been months since she left and since she intended to get you killed...but...I am afraid, that she didn't change her mind, like I did..."

"I understand..." He nodded.

"On the other side-" She then added with the tiniest of smiles crossing her features "-it would be nice, if they all came along. I mean...for you to see our vast dragon variety. And for them to understand, why my parents brought me up to be this way..."

The young chief smiled back, understanding her intentions.

"Yeah...that would be nice..."

Sure – there still was the uncertainty of how Ljóda and her people would react, when they came flying towards them – hoping, that they really have accepted Berk's and therefore the contract's ways. But – Hiccup wondered – what could be the worst scenario? That they were attacked, since the Hunter tribe wasn't following the path, that their chief wanted them to. That they were outcasting them and demanding a way to escape the pact, to further persuade the dragon hunting, killing and trading? But on the other hand – would they really do that, if their own chief was so fond of dragons and to live in peace with them? Would they do that, now that their own heir was married off to a chief, that approached the friendly way with these winged reptiles. Especially now, that a special bond has formed between him and Astrid, with her trying to do everything herself, that no harm should come upon their flying friends. Yes – he believed, that Hranafall's people would be happy about their arrival and the return of their chief's daughter. For Ljóda on the other hand, they had to wait, only knowing of what she will think about this whole new situation, that her daughter has found herself into, once they have arrived. And seeing Astrid's distant look in her eyes, she must be thinking the same way.

"Then let's get them to leave as soon as possible! Only so we can figure out everything..." He said, taking her hand to guide her inside the cave once more.

Toothless cooed a little in confusion about the sudden and immense body contact of the two dragon riders, which even made Hiccup chuckle a little.

"He is not very used of sharing you with somebody else, am I right?"

"Well, he needs to get used to it now..."

"That is true..."

Yes, she still sounded very restrained and sad about the who situation and they were far from their joking bantering from before, but it still felt just nice and natural to talk like that – just as if they have done this always. And both young Vikings knew, that it could always be like that. If only her mother would see, appreciate and accept it the same way – just like a few of their friends...

"You know, Hiccup always had a Gambling problem..." Snotlout explained, with one finger high in the air, as if he was some kind of importand teacher, that knew about everything in the world. ...he is totally the guy of that. And I will tell you why-"

"Oh not again!" Tuffnut exclaimed, stepping once again in front of the other Viking. "And just like I have told you – he is going to die, because-"

"No, Astrid is dying!" Ruffnut complained.

They both looked a little annoyed about that, while Eret, Fishlegs and Valka could only stare at them with some frustration.

"Well...let me consider once more, if I really want them to be on Hranafall as well..."

"If we depart now, nobody might notice-"

„Oh no!" Ruffnut said, turning towards them, while Tuffnut added: „The two of you are not going anywhere without us!"

"Yeah-" Snotlout agreed „-with all of us!"

 **A/N: So, yeah, smaller chapter this time and more of a interluding character. ;D But still slightest of fluff for hiccstrid out there.  
So, first of all – break on Sunday, but we will return on next Friday as usual and we will travel to Hranafall there ;D It is just more fitting with the flow, if there is no chapter on Sunday and continues with one on Friday then ;D (Also I need a little writing break, to refresh a little ;D Which I will use in re-reading the story and note plotpoints, which need to be cleared before the very end. I mean – there are so many things that came with your succesions or came in while writing and I am afraid I miss one in the very end ;D)**

 **And second thing – since many of you wondered about the further outcome of this story, I won't answer to your theories to avoid any spoilers ;D But I try to answer something ;DBut once we are there, I will enlighten you. I hope that is okay ;D**

 **So, and for the comments:**

 **Grima: Haha – don't worry about the mind-conrtol. Maybe an attempt from Ljóda's side, but I don't think that Astrid would submit to it anymore ;D**

 **Reactef: Because they clearly have the worst timing ever ;D**

 **hateme101: Ah thank you, glad you liked it :D  
**

 **hiccstrid105: Thank you and I am really glad you enjoyed it :D And yeah...poor Hakon...**

 **Kirika: Oh yep – next chapter, though ;D**

 **Mariah: Well, the disease is certainly not good...**

 **Silvolde: Good theory there and lets see ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah – these damned kissing interruptions! What a horrible disease! ;D But at least they are clear now and can continue in a real relationship...once everything is okay again...And yeah – they clearly should have and eye on there back on Hranafall and should stay close to those they trust... And for Astrid's axe - yeah – her mother's head might be a good aim ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Thank you :D And sorry about the interrupted kiss...the real one will be hopefully what everybody wants 3 (Not the next one, but we will see about that ;D)**

 **cosmicblader12: Thank you 3 And I am really sorry about Hakon as well ;D**

 **afternoonmilady: I would love to help you with your stoke there. But soon we get a kiss ;D**

 **YouYou098: Thank you very, very much :D And I am glad you liked the little hiccstrid there;D So I hope you liked this chapter as well :D**

 **aaquater: Yeah...Uncertainty is always terrifying...I totally understand that... And also I couldn't imagine Hiccup to be the one to actually make the first move (I mean – yeah, by accident and in the haste of a battle. But not actually lean in and just do it. He would be thinking too much about it, summing up all the pros and cons there. Astrid is bold enough ;D And for the arrows – it will be explained ;D (At least I hope it is understandable and logical, but we will see, once the time comes ;D). And for the contract – it states, that they live in harmony and piece. No trading included. And yeah...for Astrid it really had been a tough decision – stay as Hiccup wanted her to or disobey and help them. Clearly it was in her blood to do the second thing, but still...And we will see how this works out later... and adapt if you see that what you're doing isn't working out...And you are right about the whole gang – they all wanted their piece of cake there. And if the twins are allowed to go, then Fishlegs and Snotlout should come along as well ;D And for your theory – lets see? ;D**

 **: We should use some perfume, while it smells that way, okay? ;D And Astrid might think of torture there ;D**

 **Squall321: You may, if you want ;D**

 **Lord Vukodlak: Well, at least Ljóda was writing about something there...;D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I am glad, you enjoyed the Valka part there :D I really was thinking – Would she say something like that or not. But then I have read, that she said in one of the comics, that she and Stoick had wanted a daughter like her, so I guessed, it would be right to write that :D And yeah...she really can't be sure about her father's trades...or the state of her island in any way...And yeah – thankfully we have Astrid, who is bold enough to confront Hiccup about the kiss...and then there was the gang :O Oh well... I am really glad you enjoyed the last chapter and we will see how it works ut ;D**

 **Dragon4ever: Haha – thankfully enough it was predictable for you XD And I like the thought of Hakon making the trap there. That certainly would be unexpected! :O (Yep, like Johann! ;D)**


	39. Her Wish

**Her Wish**

How long has it been, since she had been here? Here, on that island on which she was born and grew up on. This island, of which she knew every corner and every hiding spot. Every person, that lived here...

Well...roughly about two and a half moons, she guessed and thought, that those must have been the two most intense months of her life, with all these new experiences she had gathered. After all – she got married, found friends and made peace with dragons – things that were impossible for her, when she had still lived on Hranafall, due to her parents expectations and her self-imposed pressure, of always being the greatest warrior of them all. Sure – she still might be the best, regarding the combat training she had in the past, but Astrid now knew, that there was just more in life than fighting, weapons and shields and armor.

And she got to see that, thanks to that disheveled, green-eyed Dragon Rider, who had been able to get a hold on her heart, with her not even trying to fight against it. But by the way he was smiling at her, while flying next to her, she knew that submitting to her feelings had been a right and good decision to make. Because – despite everything that might happen on her home island – she couldn't help herself but smile back.

"Ooooh! Look at that island! I wonder, how many new dragon species we will be able to find there! Don't you think the same way, Hiccup?" Fishlegs said, as they were getting closer and closer to Hranafall with with big mountains and deep forests and the village that spread from the shore to the foot of it.

"Looks like a good place to blow a few things up, don't you think the same, Ruff?"

"I totally thought the same way, Tuff. And how much do your people like pranks? We have a few new ones we like to try out and-"

All Astrid did was eyeing them angrily and shaking her head to shut them up. After all – this was not the right time to think about something like pranks, or blowing up something.

"I just hope they will see the potential of the Jorgenson clan – after all, it is easy for us to make new friends!" Snotlout now added from her other side, making her sigh a little in annoyance. "And I certainly think, that the Ladies might be interested in me as well! I mean, I am full of husband potential..." Sure, she notices the uncertain look in Ruffnut's direction, but this made her still roll her eyes.

"Are you sure, it is okay for us all to come along, Astrid?" Eret now asked. "Or should I take the guys back to Berk for you, so they won't embarrass you in any way? Or get us killed..."

"„It is too late now!" She answered, with a little shrug of her shoulders "And I am also quite glad, that you guys are coming along... It is a nice distraction and _if_ somebody of you gets out of control, then I still can send you to prison to think about that you have done!"

Hiccup chuckled about that, while Snotlout and the twins seemed to be slightly offended by that.

"You can't do that!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted as one, while Snotlout added: "We are your friends!"

"And I am still the daughter of the Hunter Tribe's chief!"

"And Berk's Chieftess! And I definitely see a reason as well to be consequently, if one of you misbehaves!" Hiccup added with a wink in Astrid's direction, making Ruffnut gag a little in the background.

"Eww! They have the same humor now! Disgusting!"

"Yeah, totally annoying and that in the face with death. Poor Hiccup – must be hard for him to know, that his life is ending soon..." Tuffnut mumbled, shaking his head in defeat.

But before either Ruffnut or Snotlout could add something to that discussion again, both Astrid and Hiccup eyed them with shared anger, which silenced them immediately. After all – this was definitely not the time to start this one discussion again, for all their believes were wrong anyway.

"So..." Fishlegs finally said, while they were getting even closer to Hranafall "..., where are we going to stay anyway? And our dragons?"

"Yeah – did they already build stables?" Eret agreed with a nod.

Astrid gulped heavily, suddenly noticing herself, that she didn't think about that. Sure – her people should be approaching dragons with friendliness now, but having six of them suddenly land in the middle of the market square should be considered carefully beforehand. It might startle and surprise them – with or without dragon riders on their backs and she was a little afraid now, that this sudden intrusion might result in a few of them reaching for their weapons, before they could have explained themselves. And for the questions, if they already have build stables, she didn't even have an answer to that, since neither her father or her mother informed her about that.

"I don't know!" She shouted back, before she steered Stomfly to fly around the island, instead of flying straight towards the village ahead of them. "And also we should land in the forest and approach my people with caution. They still might be not that used to dragons at all and I don't want them to act at that with any weapon."

"Good..." Hiccup agreed to that, letting Toothless follow the young woman and her Nadder. "...and for Fishlegs other question – were will we stay?"

"Close to my parents house is a large hut for guests. Seeing, that all of you have your bedrolls with you, we might need them..."

"Wait-" Eret suddenly said upon hearing that "-' _We'_? You are going to stay in the guests hut as well? Your father is the chief!"

"And I am married!" She said, pointing towards Hiccup with a movement of her head "..., therefore I have no right to stay with my parents anymore. And it only would evoke questions, if I sleep separately from my husband."

"True..." Hiccup said with a nod, while the face of the ex-trapper went blank.

"I swear to the gods, if I catch the two of you trying to do just ' _something'_ , while we sleep peacefully in the same room, I will-"

"Nothing will happen!" Hiccup immediately cut in.

"Really?" Fishlegs asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice, probably having the same thoughts as Eret before him.

"Really..." Astrid sighed annoyed. "And above everything, _that_ should be the last thing, you guys should worry about!" For it was her mother's reaction, which she feared the most. Maybe even more than her father's current condition.

"I still hope, that the two of you won't try anything!"

The young woman tried to ignore Eret from now the best she could – though she clearly noticed that worried look towards Hiccup's direction. She did not know, what to read from it, or why he should be worried in the first place. But still she decided not to dwell on it, while she already searched with her eyes for a clearing, that was not too far way from the Hunter Tribe's village. It would be large enough for all their dragons to land there comfortably and small enough for them to hide in case they needed to. Also a small creak ran through it, so their dragons had all the time fresh water and could catch their own fish, when they were not able to bring it to them.

Thankfully enough, Astrid soon found it, letting Stormfly land there first, while the others followed closely behind.

"Nice..." Snotlout commented the place with some approval. "But lets still hope, that your people have already build stables for them. Is probably more comfortable for them – especially since Hooky is very used to it by now."

"But for now it needs to be enough..." Astrid said, patting Stormfly on the head, before she turned around to face her friends. "You guys will behave and only show your best behavior?"

"Booo...No fun at all?" Tuffnut asked out loud.

"Yeah...totally sounds boring, to me as well!" his sister added and dismounted Barf.

Astrid merely rolled her eyes at her words.

"My people are just not that used to stuff like your typical nonsense. That is all. And with my father sick, I only can imagine, how much they must be grieving right now...Don't take it personal – that is all..."

Tuffnut sniffed a little about that – just as if he really was taking it personal, but nonetheless gave her a sharp, understanding nod. Astrid sighed a little in relief about that. After all – it was much easier to approach her parents, when she had her friends behind her.

They all took their bedrolls, before they patted their trusty dragons one last time, everyone in their own way assuring them, that they will soon have a better place to sleep. The dragons seemed to be a little sad and irritated by that – most of all Toothless, who sadly cooed at Hiccup with a pleading tone, in hope, he could come along as well.

It broke Astrid's heart a little seeing that, but both – Hiccup and her – knew, that this was for the best, until they knew about the current acceptance of dragons among her tribe.

"No buddy. Stay here and have an eye on the others..." Hiccup mumbled with hushed voices. "I will bring you some delicious fish before dawn. I promise you that!"

She bid her lip, before she laid her bedroll to the ground and stepped away from Stormfly as well, to lay a caring head on the Night Fury.

"Also Toothless..." She said with a small smile "...here is far more space to play than in the village. At this time of day it is mostly too crowded. I know you want to meet many new dragon friends, but you need to wait a little while longer..."

A small sound, similar to a sigh escaped Toothless, before he turned around, to trot towards the creak, together with the other dragons.

"And now he is sulky...Well, don't worry – it is not your fault. He sometimes likes to behave like a baby – don't you, you useless reptile?!" Hiccup shouted after him, making his winged companion grumble and turning completely his back towards them. The young chief rolled his eyes at that, before he stepped closer towards Astrid, with one hand taking one of hers and with the other scratching the back of his hand.

"So...ehrm...and what is your wish for us...I mean – you know – we still don't know, how my dearest mother-in-law reacted to the revelation of us being friends. And now...that we try to...be _more,_ it could be quite shocking for her as well... And I certainly don't want to anger her. I mean...I want her to genuinely like me, for it certainly would help, if you understand, what I am trying to say..."

"I do..." She whispered back, holding onto her h"and tightly, while she looked up into his eyes. "And I think it is the best, to act the same way like we did back on Berk."

"Pretending?"

"Yeah – I mean – my people see us as a married couple as well, for the marriage and the pact had been the reason on why I left Hranafall in the first place. And...it is not so much pretending anymore, right? And in front of mother...I recommend to be careful, until we know more."

She pulled at his hand to get him a little closer to her, after she made sure, that the gang was busy with their own dragons and wouldn't try to bother them again.

„But it does not mean, that I am not interested in this at all..."

"Oh, I certainly know that! You have been the one, who tried to initiate our first kiss. But I might need a little reminder every now and then – especially if they keep on interrupting us..."

He took her second hand now as well and she really, really, _really_ hoped, that they would not be interrupted now.

"Hey-" She whispered, as he pressed his forehead against her and a warm feeling creeped through her stomach and into her toes and the tips of her fingers "-what do you mean by 'I tried to'. Remember the kiss during the wedding ceremony. I might have a hidden a knife underneath my dress, but that does not mean, that I hadn't found that kiss quite nice! And I nearly had to force you, to do it!"

"'Quite nice'? Do I need to be offended now?"

"Well, the next one will be different..."

"Let's try?"

"Ye-"

"Hey, what is taking the two of you so long?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Yeah – you can plan Hiccup's funeral soon enough!" Tuffnut added.

"Hiccup's funeral?! No – why don't you see it?! It's Astrid's!" Ruffnut disagreed.

And it was Eret, who hit himself on the forehead with his hand, while Fishlegs could only shake his head – giggling a little.

Astrid stepped away a little, furious, that their friends definitely having the perfect timing in interrupting them, what seemed to be their new hobby. And quite annoying for the two of them. And because of that she clenched her fists together, bared her teeth and wished to have a axe – or anything else – to throw at them.

"Oh I definitely will kill them! Please Hiccup, let me-"

But before she could have finished the sentence, he had grabbed one of her hands again and had pulled her back, to finally – _finally_ – lock their lips together in what might not be the most perfect moment, but definitely the most perfect kiss. And it may be only a short one, but not less meaningless, gentle or pure. More and more emotions and feelings came alive – things of which she had only dreamed of before. Things, which made her world spin, her toes curl and her breath get caught in her throat. And things, which made the three, previously ignorant Viking's gasp in shock behind them, while Fishlegs let out a small squeak of joy.

When they (sadly) tore away from each other, Hiccup let out a small sigh and desperately tried to hide that big grin on his face, which nearly made Astrid giggle as well.

"Okay..." Snoutlout mumbled, blinking still about what just had happened.

"Yep...that changes-" Tuffnut said.

"-Everything!" Ruffnut finished for her brother, before her voice got more gleefully. „That means, that i get five coins from each of you!"

"Wait – you didn't even notice until now!" Eret complained.

"But I have said, they would kiss before Snoggletog! Like in real!" The female Thorston twin said in her defense, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But I still don't think that counts..."

Fishlegs cleared his throat.

"But I have been the one, who said, that they would be together before the third moon, so-"

"Hey – kissing and being together can be two different things!" Tuffnut now said, stepping in for his sister. "Our uncle Argon Thorston liked to participate in frequent meetings with different women and he never said, that he had been together with them and-"

"Too much information..." Eret mumbled, shaking his head.

"May I still kill them?" Astrid whispered, her cheeks still warm and flushed and she still couldn't help that dreamy smile on her lips. "Please...I won't make them suffer..."

"Nah – let's keep the killing card for another time." Hiccup whispered back, lacing their fingers together. „But I think, that I should have send them back to Berk. I really do hope for you, that they behave in front of your people!"

"Oh, I definitely wish that as well!"

"And Astrid-"

"I really can't believe, that my cousin has a girlfriend before me!" Snotlout complained in the background, making Hiccup stop once more.

"Well...technically he has a wife..." Fishlegs corrected.

"That is even worse!"

They both rolled their eyes at that, before Hiccup was able to continue:

"And Astrid...I really wanted you to know, that I am in for everything you have in mind. I mean – this is your island. You know, how your people act, or what they believe in. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. And I make them do it as well! Also, you should not worry about how long this will take you. You can stay by your father's side as long as you want to and need to. I accept that. And I...I will stand by your side, no matter if I need to get back to Berk because of my own duties or if I am able to stay here as well. Your father is most important now."

"Are you trying to explain to me, on why you kissed me?"

"Does it help in not trying to kill me as well?"

She chuckled lightly.

"Well, I don't think, it had needed any explanation at all...But I am still thankful for your words..."

"So...I am allowed to kiss you once more?"

"We will see about that..." She mumbled, finally letting go of his hand with a mysterious but happy gleam in her eyes, since she really wished, that it would happen once more. „But the next time, I hope we won't be interrupted by them, again!"

"Yeah...definitely no audience the next time!"

 **A/N: So...it is just a tiny, totally not sexual kiss, but I dearly hope you guys like it 3 I mean, I have made notes of them getting together at this point, than scraped that, but then I found it crucial for the next few chapters. Especially from Astrid's point and I hope you soon will see, why :D For, well, it changes everything ;O But let's wait until then ;D And for actually seeing Hranafall – we will give Hiccup the lead there ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Silvolde: Well, now we are there ;D And yeah – the last chapter was a little to interlude between the happenings at the Sanctuary and now on Hranafall ;D And I am glad, you liked it anyway :D**

 **Mariah: And soon the fun will begin :D**

 **Grima: Ljóda still a threat? Well...*hands you pitchfork***

 **De Amicus: We will see about Hakon;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Thank you very much! :D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Glad you liked the Hiccstrid there ;D And well, I can tell you, Ljóda wants her daughter close...**

 **CajunBear73: And finally we have arrived on Hranafall, though it is not much yet (just a tiny kiss there ;D). And yeah – we should be careful about Ljóda there...**

 **hiccstrid105: I hope for you as well, that they soon translate season 5 and 6 to Hungarian. It is quite relaxing to see something in your own language, so you can grasp the full sense of it :D And I definitely will check out your story, when I have some time (I guess next week, since I have there a few free days ;D) And yeah – you were right with the title there :D**

 **Dragon4ever: Thank you :D Well, more answers in the next chapter :D**

 **aaquater: But seeing now, that she was interested in kissing him as well, it might be doable for him, to make moves. (Not going all the way, but kissing might be nice, you know ;D And we see a few more thoughts on that in the next chapter :D). And yeah...Ruff and Tuff being insensitive, but I guess it is something, they would do. At least it felt for me that way...Well, the gang definitely is not expected on Hranafall (though I guess, when a chief travels, he has some companions to come along with him). But Hiccup. He is expected to – he his the husband of the Hunter Tribe's Chief's daughter. And he needs to pay tribute to a possible dying chief...**

 **Guest: Oh girl? ;D**

 **hateme101: Thank you :D**


	40. His Wish

**His Wish**

Yes, it had been quite a bold move from Hiccup's side to move in for a kiss. Not that he regretted it and it had been very worth the wait and the nagging of his friends. But he hadn't wanted to see the previous opportunity come to waste once again. Especially now, that he had wanted to make it absolutely clear to her – and maybe even himself – that he would stand by her side, no matter what would be happening on Hranafall and how this would change the future. He had just wished to show her, that he was caring for her deeply and that he would try everything to make Ljóda like him, for the sake of their blooming relationship.

He didn't even expect that perfect reaction from her, after – well – basically everything. He had expected her to push him away from her, especially since their friends were watching them. But at least that had put an end to the endless 'Either one of them is dying or having an addiction'-discussion to an end. Sure – Snotlout still believed in the later and they still were discussion the outcome of some kind of bet they had made before their wedding, but that was very fine for Hiccup, for he couldn't be happier right now.

And he had also expected her to pull away immediately, only due to the pure fact of him kissing her. He knew, that there was still that lingering fear of men using her for their own lusting needs and he certainly didn't want to exploit her for anything like that! But as she has stated and which was very true to him – they had tried to kiss before, so it had seemed to him, that she had been absolutely ready for that. But no – neither her fear, nor any other urge to get him away from her had emerged and had left him with a feeling of happily dancing behind his friends on this path towards the village and a big, tooth-gaped grin on his face. He thankfully could suppress the first one, but he couldn't help the smile that lingered on his lips.

"Hey – boss..." Eret suddenly whispered next to him and Hiccup looked over this his friend. "...you should cut of that smile there. After all, we are here, because your father-in-law is sick and maybe even on the brink of death."

The young chief tried to move his facial muscles and make them relax again. But he failed miserably, when his eyes once again fell on Astrid's back, who was leading them out of the forest.

"I am sorry...I just can't help myself..."

"Ahh...helplessly in love? But can I still ask you something?"

Before Hiccup could have analyzed the fact of 'Being in love', he murmured: "Sure!" to immediately calm his nerves about that specific topic.

"Don't you think as well, that all of it is just a trap from Astrid's mom's side, to get the two of you here? To get rid of you and to make her stay here?"

"What?!" Hiccup asked out louder than he had wanted to, making the heads of his friends turn around to them for a second, before they returned to their previous conversation. "What?" He therefore whispered, more quiet this time.

Eret looked over towards Astrid as well, pressing his lips tightly together.

"It is just smells a little fishy to me..."

„Wait...do you mean..." The young Dragon Rider immediately stopped walking. As did Eret and thankfully enough their friends didn't notice it and kept on walking. "...do you mean, that she is just pretending to like me?"

The corners of Eret's lips fell upon hearing that and for a moment he looked sadly at his friend. And then, he gave a sharp nod.

"She wouldn't do that!" He blurted out, being absolutely sure, that Astrid would have not done that! How could she after all – with all the fun they had in the past weeks and with the things he had taught her and showed her and all the things they had been talking about! For Hiccup, there was absolutely no way, that she had pretended her feelings for him.

"I am just saying...the two of you are perfectly acting as if you are happily married. And Berk buys it. And our friends are buying. And-"

"I am buying it?"

Once again Eret nodded.

"Love is blind, boss. And I am just saying, that it would fit perfectly into some plan, that Ljóda has hatched! With Astrid giving you the lovey-dovey eyes, you falling for it and her mother having the knife ready for the kill."

There was something ugly crawling up his stomach. Something that pushed away the previous warmth and tingling from the kiss. Something, that made him clench his fists and gulp heavily. It was the quiet echo of 'What if?' that spun itself around Hiccup and it certainly didn't feel nice.

"No...that hasn't happened here...I believe in her words and that her feelings are true..."

Sure...there could have been a small percentage, that Eret's words were the truth itself, but he didn't want this doubt and fear of betrayal catch up with him, though he knew, that it would remain for some time there.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded sharply.

"I am! But you might be right about her mother – I certainly will have an eye out for her."

Eret breathed heavily and the young Dragon Rider knew, that he was still worried and concerned about the Chief's well-being. But eventually he nodded.

"Then I will have your back. Whatever you do, I trust you in it."

"And so you trust Astrid as well, for I trust her with my life."

Hiccup returned walking and hurried, to catch up with their friends, with Eret following him shortly after.

But he sadly he had to admit to himself, that his friend's words have sown a seed of doubt within his brain and it was impossible for him, to get that wide grin back on his lips. As a matter of fact – his face stayed blank, though he desperately tried to give Astrid a bright smile, when she had turned back at him. And since he couldn't know for sure, of what exactly the truth was, he only could calm his nerves, until he would know more.

And asking _anything_ wouldn't be possible either, since they were already reaching for the end of the path, with Hranafall's village already spreading in front of them. With it's stony houses and busy streets. And a wide array of people living here with their livestock and different occupations, just as one would find them on Berk as well.

But strangely enough, there were no dragons to be seen in that very moment, which made this village very different from their home island. And gave Hiccup an even stranger feeling inside is guts – but seeing Astrid stopping for a moment to look around with an irritated look on her face, he somehow felt, that she must be thinking the exact same thing.

"There must be tiny dragons on this island. I can't see one!" Tuffnut said, scratching his head about that.

"Yeah...or they are invisible..." Ruffnut agreed, looking around as well.

"Or they are simply not existent!" Snotlout blurted out loud, raising his eyebrows at that.

"I don't understand that..." Astrid mumbled, turning, to walk over to Hiccup once more with a worried look on her face. "Normally there would be dragons crossing the skies above this village – not even caring for the people here, unless they were attacked. And with the contract...I am just not sure, what is happening here...I mean...father has written in his letter, they were trying to get along with them..."

"Maybe your mother knows something?" Fishlegs asked.

"Or is behind that..." Eret murmured behind the young chief, who pressed his lips tightly together, now even more unsure of what to expect from _all_ of it. Yet, it seemed to be him, who needed to make a decision as a leader, so he tried to bring up a confident smile and laid the hand, that was not holding onto the bedroll, on Astrid's shoulder.

"Don't worry. There probably is a explanation behind that. We should go and find your mother. And of course see your father..."

She looked him deeply in the eyes and Hiccup desperately tried to understand the emotions that were hidden in them. But there was just...something unsettling in them. Something he could read or understand. Something, that was past any redeemable worry and seemed to be twisting right into some bitter terror. And something told him, that she now knew, that bringing them here, might have been not the best idea at all.

And though he knew, that all of this really seemed odd – especially regarding the missing dragon population of this island – he would stand by his word. He still would trust here. He wanted it, since there was no reason, on why she would betray him once more...after everything that had happened between them.

Therefore he squeezed her shoulder a little tighter, to make sure, that she knew that as well.

"Isn't that...?" Somebody behind them suddenly asked out loud, making Hiccup pull his hand by surprise and Astrid twirl around to the sound of the voice.

"Yeah – it is her!" Another voice agreed, this time coming from a middle-aged woman, who had a basket in her hands and who's face immediately lightened up, upon seeing the blonde Valkyrie in front of her. „M'lady Hoffer-"

"Hush. It's Chieftess Haddock now!" The man next to her corrected her, bowing his head a little, upon realizing, who was standing in front of her.

More and more people gathered around them, whispering and mumbling, when they realized, who had returned to their island. Most of them seemed to be overjoyed, crossing the space between them and the young woman to ask her different questions about the wedding and marriage and about the truths of the stories they had heard about Berk. Then there were a few tribesmen, who had started to inspect their friends – curious about their looks and of what they could tell them.

And lastly there were those people – mostly men of different sizes and ages – who eyed the young chief with suspicion and even some antipathy. Well – these were probably Astrid's past suitors, Hiccup guessed, by the way they were looking between him and back to the young woman with longing and lustful looks. And of course they were exactly of how Astrid had always discribed them – muscular and with scars and tattoos and thick, bushy beards. And suddenly – before Hiccup could have helped himself, a sting of jealousy stirred within the mix of confusion and doubts as well and whenever he had the chance, he eyed them back just as much provocation he could muster.

"Get off of these poor people! They must have been arrived just now and need some rest and not so many annoying people!" A small, older woman suddenly shouted and glared at everybody, who wouldn't walk away from them immediately. And the young chief had to hold back a grin, when he noticed, that this woman somehow reminded him of Gothi – though this woman here seemed to be more of a talkative side. "And Chieftess Haddock is probably here to see her poor father. You guys really should be ashamed of yourself to encircle her and her friends like that! Now get away!"

The people did as they were told, though some remained in the background, to still get a look on the gang, that still stood in the middle of the path. And though very flattered by that attention – their friends clearly didn't seem to know, what just had happened there.

"Excuse me, M'lady. You know, that these _common_ people can get a little annoying, if a celebrity is nearing them."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows a little at the words, that the older woman had chosen to use, but he wouldn't question it now.

"Don't worry _Ingunn_...I should have known, that the presence of me and my husband should have caused havoc in any way."

"Eh...especially with your sutiors, M'lady. These muttonheads still believe, that you would have returned alone and pure and ready to marry one of them. But well – as it seems – none of that have happened. Looks like an heir is on the way and I am most happy to meet your husband now. _Ingunn Andrson_. I am the healer of the Hunter Tribe."

While Astrid was blushing a bright shade of red and looked down on her stomach to wonder, on why the older woman would have said something like that, Ingunn bowed deeply in front of Hiccup, who in courtesy bowed his head as well, trying to ignore the whispers of his friends, who were suddenly asking, if Astrid really would be pregnant – with Tuffnut even asking, if it happened from the kiss before.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. It is an honor to meet you as well, Ingunn." He said in return and was very glad, that the woman seemed to be too interested in him, than in his friends behind them.

She nodded satisfied at that, reaching out with her long, slim fingers, to raise his head, turning it from left to right, to get a good look at him. And he let her – after all, she was one of Astrid's people and if this was one of their strange ways, he would let them do that. It could have been worse after all...

"By Odin and Thor and sweet Freya. Never thought, that one would have so much of good old Stoick in your eyes."

His eyes widened at that and he stumbled a step backward.

"You knew my father?"

"Oh I knew him very well. Well...at least good enough. Whenever he and Hakon were meeting, I would have been there as well, since I would sometimes advise the Hranafall's chief as well. Haven't seen him in years and certainly was sad when the Valkyries have taken him...But, don't dwell in the past – I always say - and it looks like you are getting along as chief pretty well, yes?"

"Ah-yes?"

"That is good! Very good! And look at that – how handsome you are! Well, M'lady, keep out an eye on that one here, or I might take him from you!" Ingunn said with a sassy wink directed at the young woman. "Good for the two of you, your father's made this pact! You suit each other pretty well! And I so know, that you will make many beautiful babies and-"

While the gang behind them giggled and snickered about everything that the older woman was saying, it was Astrid, who stepped in to interrupt her:

"Ingunn – there will be enough time to catch up on everything, later..."

"Ah – I am most sorry! You and your servants must be tired of your journey-"

"Friends..." Astrid corrected her kindly, while Eret thankfully slapped a hand over Snotlout's mouth, before he could have exploded at the older woman.

"Friends? Oh well...fine, then – I will bring you to a place to rest. And then you should see your parents...Come..."

Hiccup felt some irritation coming from the older woman, when Astrid had referred to the other Dragon Riders as her friends. Sure – how could the healer know that, if Ljóda hasn't told her fellow tribes people about the letter that her daughter has send to her and the current developments of her stay – including the fact, that she had found herself friends. But it still made him smile a little, seeing, that she was embracing her own change, even now that she was on her home island.

"Don't worry, Hiccup...she likes to tease people every now and then. You shouldn't take everything too serious she is saying. And I guess, that she is very fond of you..."

"Oh – I definitely don't worry – though I have been wondering, how I got you pregnant in the first place..." He joked back, reaching for her hand to lace their fingers – something he felt was very necessary with Astrid's past suitors watching them carefully with eagle eyes.

"Oh stop it! I am already wondering, of what my parents have told them anyway!"

"Well...remembering Hakon's departure, he seemed to be very keen about the fact, that we have spend our wedding night in the same house, without killing the other. He...was most excited about the fact, that there was probably a new heir coming soon..."

"Then he definitely told Hranafall, that the marriage is an success – if you know what I mean...No wonder everybody is looking at me, as if I am hatching a egg – oh by the gods – you know what I mean, even without the puns!"

He chuckled a little at that, before he got serious again, watching Ingunn carefully in front of them, who had taken a strange interest in the twins now.

"Can we trust her?"

"Ingunn? Why are you asking?"

"I would like to ask her about the missing dragons..."

Astrid nodded a little at that, now looking back to the older healer as well.

"Ingunn is something...I would see as the closest thing I had as a friend here on Hranafall. Not the same thing I have the gang and definitely far away from what I have found in you-" Warmth spread through him and he was astonished by all these feelings, that Astrid made him feel in such a short time "-She is something like an odd aunt, you can ask about things, you would never dare to talk with your parents about. And with whom you can joke, but can get on your nerves quite easily."

"Ah...something like Gobber to me. I see."

"If you see him that way, yes...exactly that way..."

"So... you trust her?"

"I do..."

Hiccup nodded about that, feeling thankful, that there was somebody Astrid trusted. He should keep that in mind.

"Then we should ask her. When Ingunn really was that close with Hakon as she had stated, then maybe she did know something, don't you think that as well?"

"That is true. But we should wait, until the right moment..." Unsure she looked around, seeing, that there were still a few people that watched them.

"Right..." He mumbled, before they stopped walking once more.

It was a long house with dragon ornaments at its walls and roof, that extended right in front of them. The shutters were closed, indicating, that nobody was currently inside. Also - there was no smoke coming from the chimney and something told him, that this must be the guests hut, that Astrid had been talking about.

"Make yourself comfortable!" Ingunn said, opening the door for them and went straight to the fireplace in the middle of the enormous room. "There should be enough space for all of you. Hranafall is expecting no other guests right now. And M'lady – if you don't mind - I will prepare a small celebration for your and your husband's arrival. Shall I prepare some _Yaknog_ , or do you want to?"

"Yaknog?" Fishlegs asked with interest, after he had laid his bedroll. "Is it something to eat?"

"It is a traditional Hranafallian drink, we like to make during Winter time. And some like to make it on special occasions, like when guests are staying here." Astrid explained, helping the older woman to make a fire.

"Sounds good." Snotlout said, probably happy to get something into their empty stomachs.

Astrid nodded.

"Ingunn – will you prepare some? I would love to visit my parents and I don't think I will have the time to do so."

"Of course and as you wish! My Yaknog is the best on this whole island anyway..."

It felt kinda nice to meet somebody, who had been always that close to Astrid. Ingunn really seemed to be a kind – maybe a little eccentric – woman and he even believed, that Astrid had always a friend in the old healer. But never noticed it. Probably due to the fact, that the older woman sometimes acted more like a servant towards the young Valkyrie, and like a friend. And maybe now Astrid will see that as well – with having some experience in friendship due to the other Dragon Riders.

This was the moment, when he noticed, that Astrid was looking over to him, who then pointed at the older woman with a movement of her head, before she slightly nodded. Hiccup immediately understood.

"Ingunn – may I ask you something?" He asked, just as she was finished with the fire.

"Sure..." She mumbled, stretching a little her back, which seemed to be hurting do to bowed posture.

"Your village is really a beautiful one – well – at least from what I have seen. I was just wondering..."

"Where you can find the dragons?"

He raised his eyebrows, but eventually nodded at that.

Ingunn laughed a little, even holding her belly for a short moment.

"Sure you won't find them here. Chief Hakon has ordered for them to be brought to an island not far away from here, to learn from them and train them. After he had returned, his first attempts of following the contract were not...working too well. And he nearly burned down the docks, but thankfully enough Thor had gifted us with rain that day..."

"Uhhh...sounds like our Dragon Academy!" Fishlegs exclaimed, sounding very excited about that. "We need to see that!"

"And we need to hear more of how he nearly burned down the docks..." Ruffnut mumbled.

"Yeah...for researching porpouses..." Tuffnut said, but Hiccup glared at him, since he knew exactly, what they meant with that – they were far too interested in using that information for a prank.

„So, you guys deported the whole dragon population far away from Hranafall? Without any help?"

"Our dragons had mating season a month ago and chose that to fly of to another island. Hakon chose that as an opportunity to have them away and save for their training. And of what I have heard from one of the guards, they are close to archiving the first flight on a dragon's back. And I hope they hurry up, for I definitely want to learn that, too, before my time on Midgard is up!"

She then suddenly stopped and had a surprised look on her face, just as if she had noticed something:

"M'lady – how did you arrive in the first place? I mean – where you not coming here by dragon yourself? And I definitely haven't seen a new ship in the docks!"

Now it was Astrid, who shared a worried look with Hiccup and he knew, that she was quite unsure of what to tell Ingunn. But thankfully enough, it was Snotlout, who blurred out their little secret:

"Oh, we did. Our dragons are hiding in the forest-"

"Hiding?" Ingunn asked, sounding a little irritated by that. But after a blink of confusion, she smiled again: "Oh sure. Nobody knows, how a bunch of Vikings would react, when a few dragons landed by the docks out of no where, right? Pretty clever there, M'lady Haddock. But I wouldn't expect something different from you. Shall I get something to eat for them? Fish it is?"

It was Eret, who stepped in now:

"It would be nice, though I suggest, that we will take care, that they are feeded."

Hiccup knew, why his friend was saying that, before one of their other friends would have had the chance to answer. He didn't want the location of their hiding dragons give away – at least not until they knew more of what exactly was going on here. And he somehow was thankful, that one of them was not completely blinded by Hranafall's offerings.

"That is doable. Though I hope to get a look on your dragons. I have heard, that you – Chief Hiccup – have a real Night Fury...It would love to see one with my own eyes..."

"I might introduce you to Toothless, when we still have time." He said calmly and took Astrid's hand. "But I think, that we first should pay respect to Chief Hakon and visit Chieftess Ljóda..."

"True..." Astrid said, nodding, making Ingunn chuckle about that.

"Ah...the annoying reunion with pesky in-laws, right? But regarding the face of death Hakon might encounter soon, it is an honor, for you to be here as well." She looked now towards Astrid directly and lowered her voice a little "...I hope your mother will see that as well...I will come by later this evening and provide him with some new medicine I came up with. I dearly hope it helps..."

As sad look emerged in Ingunn's eyes and pushed away the previous sassiness that had been hiding there.

"You really have a strong father, M'lady Haddock. If only I had a cure for whatever has entered his body. But I promise you to do everything, that is in my power to get our chief back on his feet. Maybe the sign of his beloved daughter will help..." She sighed deeply, before she turned back around towards their friends and now happily exclaimed: "And now to you, you infamous Dragon Riders. Tell me your stories!"

Hiccup took this as the opportunity to get Astrid – who was paralyzed now by the older woman's words and who's hands felt icy in his own hands – out of the guest's hut and to finally get her to her father.

He pulled at her hand to get her outside and closed the door, just as Snotlout has started to tell their story.

"' _Face of Death'_. With not even Ingunn is knowing how to heal father's disease, then he really is doomed, isn't he?"

"Wait, wait, wait – we will see about that! Astrid – I know, that things might not seem to be so good for your father right now, but there is still hope. I know that!"

Or at least he knew, that Gothi had a vast knowledge of illnesses and diseases and maybe they really should consult her in that case...

Astrid's breath came out in shaky puff's and it took her some time to collect herself again. But eventually she did and she looked back up in his eyes.

"Since when isn't Eret trusting me anymore?"

This startled him and he even took a step back.

"How do you-"

"He is constantly eyeing me with suspicion and as if I would jump at you with a knife at any minute...One must be blind or pretty stupid to not notice that."

That was true and she clearly wasn't one of the two things.

"Hiccup...do you trust me?" There was something completely new in her voice – something he had never before heard like that. Something she had never before felt that way or until that way was just too good of an actor to hide it. It was genuine vulnerability and it nearly froze and broke his heart upon realizing, what made her feel this way.

"As I said before – I do trust you. Sure...he gave a few good points on why I should have an eye on you, but that doesn't change the way I am feeling for you. And it mostly concerned your mother..." He told her that without hesitation. After all – why should he lie to her and spread even more doubt between them?

She heavily sighed.

"That is true...But...Hiccup...what do you wish for me to do, to prove, that I have nothing bad in my mind...?"

Finally a tiny smiled reached his lips again and he reached with his free hand for her cheek.

"My wish? Just be yourself...this won't give me a reason to _not_ trust you..."

This seemed to give her some hope back, for she finally started to smile as well.

"Oh...I think I could do that..."

Sure – this had been the most perfect moment to recreate that sensation of the kiss they had shared early. But before he had the chance to act on it, somebody else had already grapped Astrid by the shoulders, swirled her around and hugged her tightly.

And it had taken Hiccup only a few seconds to realize, who this person had been...

"My daughter!" Ljóda exclaimed with a tiny sob at the end "You have come!"

 **A/N: So...more of Hranafall :D And I guess, that is was the right decisions, to give Hiccup the lead here, with all the new impressions he got from Hranafall:D And I really hope you enjoyed it. And for Ingunn – I wanted to give her a few _Grandmother Fa_ vibes from Mulan. I hope it helps to image her :D**

 **Also I am most sorry, that there was no chapter on late Sunday (its early Monday here in Germany). But there were Server Problems for me and I couldn't even log in to my account. Sorry about that!**

 **But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for the comments:**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Well...the twins definitely have found a new allay in Ingunn – so much I can say :D**

 **Silvolde: Sorry for the slowliness. Hope here had been some more information for you? :D And well, they have meet Ljóda, but I definitely wanted that meeting to be an extra chapter – for the impressions of Hranafall (especially with the missing dragons) are just as important :D I am still happy, you enjoyed the hiccstrid 3**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Ah don't worry ;D I am just glad, you enjoyed both chapters :D And yeah – I definitely think, that Toothless is really accepting Hiccup's 'mate' now, but this also means less flights. So definitely a reason to be jealous ;D And Ljóda's reaction will come in the next chapter ;D And yeah – there are still so many questions to answer, even for Astrid, since she basically knows nothing about the current developments here. Poor girl, I guess... But at least the kiss makes up a little for that ;D And I am really, really glad, I I surprised you there, for it had been the effect I wanted to archive. And I hope this chapter answered a few questions to you :D**

 **Guest: Thaaaank you :D**

 **CajunBear73: There might be more kisses, but I wouldn't recommend it in front of Ljóda...I mean...it could be quite awkward and nobody knows of how she might react ;D Warnings from the twins sides? Or could it be predictions? Dun dun dun! Sorry about that ;D And yeah – they really need to be careful now – as stated by Eret ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Thank you very much :D**

 **Mariah: Oh...I hope it won't kill you! :O**

 **Corrupted Winter Command: I guess that is good, right? ;D**

 **MysteryGirl1111: I am glad you enjoyed it :D And for Ljóda's reaction...well...**

 **hiccstrid105: Yep – his wish ;D Well, that will be a totally nice start of the next year for you :D And have a nice day as well :D**

 **S. H: Haha...only Ljóda knows, how she reacts ;D But yeah – that is totally logical there! And for the bets – I see them all doing that ;D I wouldn't be surprised, if they had done that as well on RTTE ;D**

 **aaquater: Well...I hope this explained a few things? ;D I would never expect somebody to come along like the twins...well...I knew a few interesting (meaning totally crazy) people...so, that is probably quite common nowadays? Ahh...and for the not sleeping at the parent's place, I more meant, to sleep there alone :O I mean – they could share Astrid's old room (which I guess would be quite awkward at this point...or...maybe I need to explore this idea a little further ;D), but with mother-in-law like Ljóda...I wouldn't dare to do that :O And for the Snotlout-line: Yeah, I was in for both – the message and the laughs. They are realizing, that they are not only friends anymore, but more and thus can act on their feelings, which indeed makes them husband and wife – with each and every step more and more.**

 **Squall321: Thank you :D And yeah...Astrid definitely needs her axe there...**

 **martabm90: Thank youuu 3**

 **hateme101: We will see about that ;D**


	41. Her Cold

**Her Cold**

Astrid stood there paralyzed, while her mother clutched at her shoulders like a heavy weight and sobbed. The young woman just did not know how to react to that – especially when she remembered the last conversation she had with Ljóda, just before her departure – which really wasn't the best memory of her mother.

So this felt a little surreal to her.

"You have come, my daughter!" Ljóda repeated once more, finally lifting her head off of the young woman's shoulder to look her directly into the eyes, with her own ones being red and swollen from too much crying. "I didn't think, you would make it so fast!"

After a few seconds of shock, that her mother had down her guard to cry openly in the public, she tried to give her a weak smile and she laid her hands on her Ljóda's shoulders.

"Yes, mother...I have come...I am here...For both of you – for you and for father..."

Ljóda nodded heavily and wiped away the tears and took a deep, shaky breath.

"It is good, that you are. I don't know, how much longer he will make it. Come now. He is yearning for you to come now for a few days..."

With that the older of the two women walked ahead, leaving both Hiccup and Astrid a little baffled behind. After all – Astrid never before had witnessed her mother crying, which for her also seemed to be a good sign, Ljóda was still deeply caring about her husband. Feelings, which had come now in this hard times alive. But on the other hand...how bad could her father's condition possibly be...?

"Did she...ignore me...?" Hiccup asked next to her and he seemed to be not quite that sure, if he should follow his mother-in-law as well.

Astrid blinked about that, before she looked over to Hiccup and up into his eyes, once again reaching for his hand.

"She is probably just too worried about my father's well-being. We should not read too much into that for now. We should just...give her some time to warm up with you..."

He smiled about her words and nodded a little.

"You might be right..." He said, just as they started to walk behind the chieftess of Hranafall, who walked straight towards that big house, that was built close to the center of this village.

Astrid knew this house well – for it has been here, were she was born and grew up in. She knew every corner and every hiding spot, whenever she needed one from the people or her parents. With her room upstairs, that had been vacant for two and a half moon now, her father's private armory and treasury. With the large main room, with tapestries on every wall, as well as they were decorated with big shields from her ancestors. And the kitchen, where the servants have always given her a little snack, whenever she returned from training or hunting, or where her mother liked to make pastries and cakes, she had loved to eat so much. This had been her home for a long time and a strange feeling pulled her right to it, when she was seeing it once again.

Well...it had been her home for the longest time, she remembered herself, as she looked once again at Hiccup with a sad, yet longing smile, for it had been him, who made her feel at home more than anything here could have done it on Hranafall.

Therefore she squeezed his hand tightly to remind him of that as well.

When they entered the Hofferson house, there was a eerie silence inside and it made Astrid gulp heavily and made her heart beat faster. Normally there would have been a few servants around, who would clean the rooms, take care of the of different errands for her mother and father, or would be busy to make the opulent meals her father liked to eat.

But today...there was just nobody, but her mother, who stood by the already lid fireplace and who hugged herself, looking towards the fire with a look the young woman couldn't quite read.

"I have send the servants away. I just can't take it to have them around now with your father in this severe condition. I don't want them to see him that weak... Ingunn comes by every now and then, but I can't stand to have anybody else around."

"I understand..." Astrid said, giving Hiccup one last, uncertain look, before she let go of his hand and walked over to her mother, carefully laying her hands on her upper arms. "And I am here now... And I... _we_...can stay here for some time. Hiccup even has given me the option to stay here, when duties are catching up with him again and he needs to return to Berk. Mother...but whatever has to be done for father's health, we will try it. Hiccup even suggested to consult Gothi – Berk's healer – for this case. But we will get father on his feet again. I am sure about that..."

It was an short but undefinable look into Hiccup's direction from her mother's side, before she tore away from her daughter's hands, to walk to a table in the back of the room, where she had already placed a tablet with a pot and a jug, to take it into her hands.

"I fear there is nothing to be done for him..."

With those words she walked straight towards a door to her left, where Astrid knew she would find her parent's bedroom. Her father was probably laying there and she immediately felt the urge to follow her mother right through it.

But before she did, she turned back towards the young chief by her side, but before she could have opened her lips, it was him, who said:

"I will wait here. I think, that your mother is still quite unused to my presence here and I don't want to anger her in any way. I might be your husband, but I am your parent's guest. If you need me, just call me..."

Astrid really wanted him to be there. It felt much easier, if she had his steady frame to lean on. To hold onto him, for she did not know, what exactly was awaiting her there. But she understood his reasoning and knew, that he was right and that it was wise for him to wait.

"Okay..." she mumbled breathlessly, before she reached for his cheek with a tiny gesture and layed her lips for the shortest second on the other, wanting to show him, that she was just too glad, that he had come with her. But sadly enough she had to break away from him and with one last, sad look, she followed her mother and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her softly.

Yes...it really smelled like sickness. Like sweat and fever and blood. And the course of it laid in the large, four-poster bed in front of her, being only a small frame of what she had always believed to be the strongest warrior of them all.

Hakon only looked like a shadow of his former self. Pale and with deeply sunken in eyes and dark circles underneath them. With agony on his face and saggy skin – clearly having lost some weight from this torture he was in. His beard and hair greasy and uncombed for some time now, had lost all its color and was even grayer now than before.

And yet there was the warmest of smiles that came on his lips, when he noticed, who had just entered the bedroom as well and he reached for his daughter with a weak hand.

"Daddy..." She whispered, something she only said in her most vulnerable moments and sat next to him on the mattress, taking his hands into her cold ones. But sadly enough – his felt like they were burning from the fever, that raged through his body...

"My daughter...you have come...If...if I had known, I would...would have groomed myself a little..."

A sad smile came to her lips and felt some relief, as she still was able to see her beloved father in the weak figure that laid on her bed.

"You should not worry about your looks, father...Not now..."

He chuckled lightly, before a small droplets of blood left his lips and he coughed heavily about that. Ljóda immediately reached out for him with a linen cloth, brushing away the red fluid.

There was something utterly scary about it...

"You should drink something, Hakon. You know, what Ingunn said – you are dehydrating fast and we can only fight it with enough to drink!" The older woman immediately said, before she laid the linen cloth back down and reached for the pot to pour some water into the jug. After she had set it back down, she helped Hakon to sit up a little, giving him the vessel, so he could drink something.

"And nobody knows, what he is having?" Astrid asked with a desperate tone in her voice, taking her father's hand once again, when he was finished. "Not even Ingunn?!" It felt strange to say that, because the healer had a vast knowledge about diseases and illnesses and had never before failed with a prognosis.

Ljóda shook her head, standing next to them.

"No...nothing of her medicine is working. She never before has seen something like that and we are all afraid, that she won't be able to find something, that would fight it..."

It nearly broke Astrid's heart hearing that, but her father pressed her finger's reassuringly and with a smile on his lips, making the young woman look back up again.

"Don't worry, my daughter. I am not planning...to die because of a simple disease! Just you...you wait for yet another week and I will be back up on my feed again! But tell me now-" He said, as the horror of her father's possible death has reached her features once more and she had widened her eyes in fear. "-why are you here all alone? Where is Hiccup? And how is...is Berk doing?"

Astrid saw, that her mother pressed her lips together for a short moment and turned away from them to pour yet more water into the jug.

"Hiccup?" She asked with some caution, still unsure of what her mother things about this whole situation. "He is waiting outside..."

"Hiccup is here?" Hakon asked, some glee returning to his eyes, sitting more up on the bed now. "Then get him inside! He is my son-in-law, he...should be here with you!"

Ljóda sighed about that, before she walked straight towards the door and opened it.

"Come..." She merely said then and pointed with a gesture of her head inside the room and stayed by the door, until the young man entered with some uncertainty in his eyes.

"Aaaah! Chief Hiccup! I am most glad you have found some time to visit our beautiful island. Don't...don't worry about the dragons! Those are safe and we try to train them on an island not that far away from here. You can go there and see for yourself, if you like..."

Hakon coughed heavily, clearly having to much spoken like that in hurry, which seemed to be straining him even more.

Astrid took this as an opportunity to look up at the young man with pleading eyes, hoping, that he would recognize this disease and tell her, that Gothi would find something, that would help her father. But when he merely shook his head and lowered his eyes to the ground, she knew, that this was a disease, he also didn't knew. So the only remaining hope remained in Gothi's knowledge and that she somehow knew the cure for it... 

"Yeah..." The young man finally said, when Hakon was calm again. "...I would love to see that. I mean...I am most interested in your dragon population and what we can learn from them..."

"You really are a wise chief there...Always trying to learn new things. I know many other chiefs who are holding their narrow-minded believes. I admire that..."

"Thank you..."

"So...how are the two of you coming along together? Are you two _still_ happy?"

If Astrid wasn't sitting by her probably dying father's side, then she might have laughed about the phrase of 'still', for certainly it had taken them some time to find happiness in each other. But her father wouldn't know that...and maybe it even was for the best, if he didn't know that at all...

"Yeah..." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his neck, but Astrid still could see that smile, that emerged on his lips with the following words: "...definitely very happy with your daughter. She fits in very well on Berk. And Astrid, she is definitely one of a kind – in a pretty awesome way."

Despite her mother watching them with eagle eyes, the young woman couldn't help herself, but to stand up and wrap her arms around Hiccup's side, wondering, what she did to deserve to have him in her life. And his presence and closeness somehow helped her to relax her nerves, especially when he laid one arm around her shoulder as well, stroking her with his fingers lightly. She was glad, that he was there with her, so she didn't need to go through this on her own.

"So there is a small heir on the way?" Hakon asked with joy twinkling in his tired and cloudy eyes, while Ljóda behind them made a hissing sound in disapproval, before she stepped next to them, to help Hakon lay back down.

"Your last worry should be a child running around these halls. More important is your own health, Hakon...Lay down and sleep. You know, what Ingunn said – sleep is very important in your current state!"

He looked apologetic towards the two young Viking's, shrugging a little.

"My wife might be right. We will catch up later on more, yes? Or tomorrow...I found myself sleeping a lot recently..."

"As you wish, father..." Astrid whispered, tearing away from Hiccup once more, to give her father a caring kiss on the forehead. "I am here now, whenever you need me..."

With that she took Hiccup by the hand and lead him outside, closing the door behind her.

"So...what happened to the plan of not showing too much affection in front of your mother?" He asked with a soft, but uncertain voice, pulling at her hand to get her to the fireplace. A little act, which she was still thankful for, since this terrifying coldness has reached her once more, with her longing for a source of warmth.

"Oh...that?" She asked, still wrapping her arms around his torso, needing even more warmth, that only he was able to give her.

After all – she had just seen the terrible condition that her father was in and somehow felt, that there would be no escaping for his inevitable demise. Yes – there still was some hope in Gothi...but how long would it take them to get her here and how long would it take her to get some medicine done? Would it be too late by then? How much time was there left anyway, before Hranafall and the Hunter Tribe was left without a chief to lead them...

And suddenly she had to face another fact, that would catch up with both of them, when Hakon's time on Midgard had run out: She - as the heir of her father would need to take on the responsibilities and lead them. Both of them – for they were married and were then the reigning, chiefing couple of both their tribes and islands. Which meant, that this would lay even more duties in Hiccup's hands. And it felt a little unfair to her, to take even more of his free time, he would love to spend with flying high in the skies on Toothless' back.

Unless...unless her mother would marry once more – but this was impossible in Astrid's eyes, since her mother felt much hatred for this whole gender. And seeing how she was close to Hiccup now, the thought of re-marrying someone felt absurd and impossible, if you love someone, just as much as her father did love her mother. And hopefully her mother did her father, as well...

It felt like a storm deep inside her. A cold, icy blizzard, that wanted to choke her and the only rock that could help her stay save, was the young man, who allowed her to lay her head on his chest, embracing her tightly and stroke her hair in comfort. There was something soothing about the way his breath hit her hair and the sound of his heart. Something she really needed now.

"Yeah...exactly that...Didn't you want to be careful around her?"

"Don't care..." She mumbled in his chest "...She is my mother, right? Then she should accept _this_..."

Her mother's thoughts about their relationship suddenly seemed to be the less alarming thing in this world. Still quite terrifying, especially regarding how she acted the last time she had seen her, but just not as horrifying as everything else, that suddenly tried to pull her deeper and deeper into depths of uncertainty.

"Accept _'This'_?!" A voice suddenly said, making them jump apart from each other. It was Ljóda, who just walked through the door and placed the tablet with a harsh _thumb_ on the table. "Then tell me – what is ' _this_ '?" She pointed between her daughter and the young man by her side, glaring at both of them with shaking lips and clenched fists.

"Mother..." Astrid started, but was not quite sure, how to continue with her words and therefore looked at Hiccup for help, since she knew, that he was more eloquent than her.

"Chieftess Ljóda..." The young Dragon Rider then started with as much courtesy he could muster "..., we did not intend to anger you in any way..."

"Oh really?" The older woman asked with some sarcasm in her voice "...but eventually you did! What do you say about that?"

"I-I..." He stuttered "...I really like your daughter. I would not harm her in any way and-"

"Astrid – this looks not like the friendship you have described in your letter! So, what is 'this'?! Have you become his little mistress? His lust toy?! His-"

The young woman would have exploded at that, but was thankful, that Hiccup once again raised his voice, for he was far calmer about that, than she could ever be. Yes – she noticed his shaking breath and something in Ljóda's words must have angered him as well. Or hurt him... But thankfully he did not loose his temper and control over his words, something he must have learned from their own argument:

"I would _never_ touch Astrid in an inappropriate way! I respect her and her feelings deeply and would _never_ make her do anything, that she would not want!"

"So, guessing from your words, you two have become intimate, yes? You have taken her dignity and virginity! Giving these people a heir and fulfilling your duty with that? Or had it been only as a relief of your own lust?! That is typical for a man! Only doing things to please his people and himself and never thinking about anything else!"

"There is no reason for you to accuse him like that, mother!" Astrid said, stepping in front of Hiccup, since she had enough and to act as a shield for her mother's hurtful words. After all – why did she dare to talk to him like that?! He had done nothing wrong and has always stood by his words! Didn't her mother always wish for her to find herself a man she liked? And now she had found one – maybe not in a traditional way, but it still counted for her. More than anything else. „He has done nothing! Hiccup is kind-hearted and would never do things like that! He is a good man and a good chief!"

"But you slept in his bed!"

"And he slept on the floor! Downstairs, by the fireplace! He has not touched me once like that!" Sure – it was not in her mother's right to know something like that, but it suddenly felt somewhat important to defeat their actions. Or...lack of actions, since somehow her virginity seemed to be very important in Ljóda's eyes. Apart from that – even _if_ they had done something, then her mother shouldn't care either, since she had chosen to be with Hiccup and it was her own life. She should be rather be happy about that.

Ljóda's chest was heaving and she glared with as much hatred as she could muster at the young man, that stood behind Astrid. Shaking her head in disbelieve.

"I find it quite _disgusting_ , that you have developed feelings for such a worthless cripple!"

Oh, if only Ljóda would know! Would know the things of his past and would see in Hiccup the great man that he was! If she only would accept, that Astrid found somebody, she could be happy with. Somebody she trusted with her life.

She wanted to tell her all that. Scream it right into her face. Make her mother see the truth. Make her understand and accept. Wanted to shout at her, that she was oh so wrong with all her presumptions and accusations. And that she hated it, when she called Hiccup these ugly names.

But she had the feeling, that every word would only make it worse and would only create more anger and scorn.

And though she had not the strength to turn away and leave, so she had Hiccup behind her, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door, whispering soothing words, that they should try later again, to make Ljóda see the good in their relationship. That it would be better, when both of their tempers would cool down a little. That screaming and shouting wasn't helping them both.

And he was so right with it.

It felt like the world had stopped there for a minute, when he closed the front door behind him carefully and shouts from her mother still echoed through it. Muffled by the wood, but not less hurtful. Her mind was completely blank from what just had happened and therefore she stumbled back towards the guests hut, which was thankfully empty in that moment, with their friends probably out to cause havoc to the village or to feed the poor, hungry dragons.

Astrid just felt like crawling on her bedroll. Wanting to cry and to wonder, why her mother wasn't happy for her. Wanting to only come out, when her mother has changed her mind.

And just as hot tears of anger started to tickle down her cheeks, she turned towards him, that young man, who was still by her side, despite the horrible things, her mother has just said to him. Who was still holding onto her wrist with a sad look in his eyes. Yes...very sad and hurt, but still with so much love for her.

Astrid sobbed heavily, flinging her arms around him in hurry, making him stumble backwards and against the door, to which they were still standing quite close.

"I am sorry..." She whispered "..., if only she could see the things, I see in you..."

"Don't be...We will find a way she will be accepting this..." Hiccup answered, thankfully being far stronger about that. "All that counts now, that I am here for you. And you are there for your father..."

She looked up to his face with disbelieve.

This was insane! How could he remain so calm about this?! How could he stand there, with his back against the door, hold her tightly and have that assuring, confident, loving and most beautiful smile on his lips. How could he still remain by her side despite being insulted like that by her mother?! And how could he take all of it, without lashing back at her, listening to every assault and still remain so strong?

Astrid couldn't help herself, but to reach for both of his cheeks and to pull him down, locking their lips in one, swift motion. Closing her eyes and pressing her chest against his. She feared, for him to pull away and therefore grabbed the back of his head, pulling herself even closer to him, as if he was air and she needed him to survive. Biting his lips by accident in that process, tasting his blood and her tears salty on his lips. But she did not mind.

And yet it took her a few seconds to realize, that he wasn't responding to her and she snapped her eyes open, stepping away.

"I-I am most sorry, Hiccup..." She said with shame, her hand raising to her own lips, especially when her eyes fell on his bloody underlip and his even more disheveled hair. "I...I shouldn't have done that!"

Just as fear, that she might have scared him away from her, rose in her chest, a grin of bemusement and amusement spread on his lips and he chuckled a little, confusing the poor young woman in front of him even more

"Well...you definitely have a talent to catch me of guard, you know that?" She blinked, just as he wiped away the blood of his lips and reached for her waist. "Now come here, you..."

And thankfully enough her tears very soon stopped, as he was kissing her once more.

 **A/N: Well...*hides in scarf* that's it? Ljóda's reaction. Some of Hakon's sickness and some hiccstrid. And we are definitely nearing the end. Well...still some chapters ahead, but...you know what I mean. ;D**

 **I so, so, so hope you liked it, despite Ljóda's ugly words.**

 **And just a small information on the side – I have just found the most beautiful and most fitting song, I keep on listening during writing. I mean, I always listen to quiet music, that somehow inspires scenes, or even whole chapters. But this – _It takes a lot to know a man_ from _Damien Rice_ is just so fitting. Argh...sorry for that, but if you are somebody who likes to listen to music while reading (or just new music anyways). That is it. Ahh...and sorry for this useless information ^^" (Still a song recommendation ;D)**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Grima: Well she certainly is a talented actress, for putting on a fake smile during their marriage for twenty years. For the tears...we will see ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Yeah...she definitely should work together with the gang, to interrupt their mornings ;D And I hope this chapter was worth the wait :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh, I still hope you learned something during the Physics lesson ;D And for the chapter names – it certainly is 'her' and I hope you will enjoy to hear that 'Her People' will soon follow ;D So...what do you do now, that one of your predictions came true? And for the early post – I did it before I went to work, when I finally was able to log into my account again :D**

 **EagleDragon15: I could spoil so much with answering everything...So...you want a cookie? ;D**

 **aaquater: Oh...he definitely should not let his guard down in front of Ljóda. She would not take it so easily... (As seen in this chapter, with her the first time making a scene in front of Hiccup as well). With Hiccup's mind also thinking, that there might be a truth in Eret's words, I was more thinking, that he was analyzing too much. But Eret will get his moment to explain in front of Astrid ;D So...I hope a little more is cleared up for you. We will be getting there (and then everything burns ;O). And the culture shock...oh it is coming...it is...**

 **Silvolde: So...there it was :O Hope you...ehr...enjoyed it?**

 **HiccstridGirl: Well...not in this fic ;D So, yeah – not yet? XD**

 **Guest: In the planned collection of One-Shots for this story? ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Though I certainly think it might be quite hard for her suitors – they believe to be the perfect husband for the chief's daughter (you know – big, bearded, with muscles and scars and all that stuff) and suddenly they see _that_ chief she is married to. Sure – he flies a Night Fury they say, but he is nothing like them. That would also piss me of a little ;D And for the island – well...very convenient, right? :D And it sure is good to have Eret there (for I guess he would be someone, who would prevent the gang's shenanigans ;D). And also to have an eye on everybody, while Hiccup is busy with everything... And the servant-thing...it will intensifie :O And yeah...they should have their dragons ready...**

 **SuperFangirl: Thank you so much and I am most glad, you like the stories :D And for your first question (a thought which I quiet like): No, she won't (unless my mind changes once more ;D). And for the second – Whatever happens, everything is just as planned? ;D**

 **Mariah: Maybe she will try to do so? ;D**

 **Squall321: Ohhh...we will see about that...**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Awkwardness? Ohh...well...Insults and Assaults are good, too...Yes? ;D**

 **MysteryGirl1111: Ahh, I am glad you enjoyed Ingunn :D And I hope, that Ljóda's reaction was just as wished? :D**

 **Guest: In a good way? :D Or a bad? :O**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Still think it is good to have somebody look out, for Hiccup might be blinded by love...;D And we will soon see more of Hranafallians dragons. And from the villagers ;D And then for their ruined moment – I hope the end here made up for it? ;D Well...definitely needed after Ljóda's words, right? ;D Once again thank you for your kind words and clearly this chapter answered your question, yes? ;D**


	42. His Warmth

**His Warmth**

Oh...of course Ljóda's ugly words have hurt him. Badly, to be true. But the only reason he had remained so calm, had been the young Valkyrie, who needed him to be her rock in that storm of her own mother's hurtful words. Who needed to save her out of this misery. Who needed to be strong for her. And maybe...what could also have helped him, had been his past, for it had been his own people, who had wanted nothing more, but for him to get away from Berk. Something, that made him stronger and somehow prepared for that moment.

Hiccup hadn't wanted this situation to get out of control completely, for he knew, that it would only destroy the relationship between mother and daughter even more. And he didn't want that, since he supposed, that Ljóda still had a spot in Astrid's heart and that the older woman was very dear to her. And he understood why – for it had only been her parents, who stood by her site during her difficult childhood and youth. For it had been Ljóda, who had made her strong and a fighter. And despite not quite grasping the full reason behind that, he still admired Astrid's mother for that, since she had formed the young woman, who has become special to him and who was sitting right in front of him, watching the fire in the fireplace right now.

He gave a caring kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, pulling her a little more against his chest.

They were sitting like that – with Astrid's back against his chest, nestled between his legs on top of his bedroll– for some time now and were completely silent. They had somehow gotten there between kissing and Astrid's desperate attempt to not cry even more about what had happened in her parent's home.

Sometimes she would turn her head towards him, giving him a chaste kiss, before she turned back around again, so he could rest his head on her shoulder once more.

If it hadn't been for the intense argument before, he would call this utterly romantic and the most intimate thing, they have ever done – not that anything had happened beyond their kissing and hugging. And he knew, that she was searching for his comfort and warmth and he would gladly give it to her – which doesn't mean, that it didn't feel nice, to have her in his arms like that.

"I don't know..." She suddenly said and stopped stroking his hand with her fingers, turning around a little to face him "..., if I will ever be able to look her in the eyes again. She has said so hurtful things about you...And I am most sorry about that..." One of her hands reached up for his lip, carefully stroking the spot where she has bitten him in her hasty kiss. "And I am sorry for that, too.."

"Don't be, Astrid..." He said with a slight smile "...your mother merely was a bit shocked. I mean – first you were supposed to kill me and then you suddenly stand there in your parent's house and tried to make out with your forced husband..."

With raised eyebrows she punched him. Not with much force, but enough to make him cough a little.

"Who said I was making out with you?!"

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows and a cheeky gleam emerged in his eyes. "Oh..." He said, reaching with the tips of his fingers for her chin, pulling her a little closer to his face "..., shall I remember you about what we did there by the door?"

Astrid snorted about that, rolled her eyes and murmured a soft "You muttonhead...", before she gave in to his intentions once more, closing the gap between them.

Her lips felt cold. Nearly icy compared to his and he still could taste her salty tears on them. She grabbed the base of his neck again and pulled herself closer, as if she was searching for a source of heat, which not even the fire behind them could give her.

And he would let her, since she needed his support. His strength and warmth.

His...love...

And after all – it felt really nice and he would have never guessed, that he would end up with such a beautiful, clever and fierce woman. Because – in fact – he would never have felt something slightly similar to anybody else. And now there he was – having the most gorgeous human being in his arms, kissing and hugging, as if there was nothing else in this world. And despite the crude world that was outside and waiting to catch up with them again, he enjoyed it to be her own, personal sanctuary.

"Eeeeww...they are eating each other's faces again!" Came it from Snotlout, just as the door to the guest's hut has opened with a loud _bang_ and was followed by the chatting and babbling of their friends. And yet it had been his cousin's words, which made them break away from each other with annoyed and irritated looks on their faces.

"Well...could have been definitely worse..." Eret mumbled and eyed the two young Viking's with suspicion and raised his eyebrows, when he saw Hiccup's wounded lip and then Astrid's tear streaked face.

"Worse?! He is getting her even more pregnant with kissing!" Tuffnut said, pointing between the two of them with hurried gestures, exclaiming dramatically: "What are you doing to this poor woman, H?! She is too young to bear your child!"

"The average age for a Viking woman to give birth to her first child is between her 16th and 18th birthday. Of course that depends on the culture and tradition of the eventual tribe, as well as of the age, when she was married. So, technically spoken – Astrid is far too old..." Fishlegs explained wisely.

"Ha!" Tuffnut said upon hearing that and pointed now at his sister "You are too old hag!" And he would regret it later, once he would wake up from his unconsciousness he had gained, when his sister had hit him hard in the face with her fist.

Hiccup merely shook his head about the usual strange behavior his friends were showing, while he felt Astrid moving and standing up. She then reached with her hands for his, to pull him up on his feed as well, which he was quite thankful for, since his legs felt stiff from sitting too long in this position.

"So, how has been the meeting with mommy and daddy?" Snotlout asked then, which made Hiccup gulp heavily.

"Father's condition is indeed not good..." Astrid yet mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Our last hope is to consult Gothi, but..."

She couldn't finish the sentence – not because she wanted to ignore the question about her mother - but Hiccup knew of many reason why. Therefore he stepped in and said:

"Listen guys, we will stay here as long as possible..."

"Wait, you are the chief..." Eret said, confused on why Hiccup would suddenly want to stay on Hranafall as well.

"Still I should take upon the duty of giving another chief his last honor, when he died..."

"It is...that...bad...?" Fishlegs said and it was Astrid, who answered with a sad nod.

A unpleasant silence took over them, all aware of an unsure future. It hurt Hiccup, more than he could tell and he lowered his eyes for a moment as well, but looked back up again, when the door opened once more. First he had expected Ljóda to come in, either assaulting him once again in a desperate attempt to get Astrid to come with her as well, or (most unlikely) to apologize for her behavior. But no – it was a far older woman, who entered the guest's gut, followed by a few other people, who seemed to be holding a few things in their arms. Even more servants, Hiccup guessed, but he would need to accept it for now. 

"Quit the sad faces there." Ingunn said, upon noticing the emotion-filled room and set a tablet with jugs on the table, in which she had filled a strange smelling liquid. "I have come up with a new cure and I hope, that Hakon will be good by tomorrow. So don't you worry, my dear M'lady. And now _shoo,_ we need to prepare you for the celebration! Hranafall is most excited to have you back for now and to meet your husband as well!"

"Celebration?" Astrid asked a little in disbelieve, seemingly having completely forgotten about the older woman's plans for the evening. After all – her father, the chief of the tribe laid sick in bed and it was probably the last thing she was thinking about.

"Yeah...for your return and in honor of your fine friends." The healer clarified once more.

Ingunn clapped in her hands once and the servants behind her gave the gang, Hiccup and Astrid the things they were carrying around. The young chief immediately noticed, that those were fine clothes and that Ingunn wanted them to change into them. He did not like the thought to lay down his leather armor now. But he knew, that he needed to, when he saw the anticipated gleam in Ingunn's eyes. Therefore he let out a tiny sigh, while his other friends seemed to be quite happy about that attention and the exquisite clothes in their hands.

"...oh nice..." Astrid mumbled with sarcasm, upon unfolding her bundle as well "...a dress..."

"Hey, you will look nice in it..." Hiccup mumbled reassuringly, while Ruffnut seemed to be exclaiming her disapproval as well.

"Urgh...I am not wearing that..." The female Thorston twin grumbled and held the dress away from her, as if she was disgusted by it.

"Oh, you will, my dearest M'lady Ruffnut Throston! Those are the finest fabrics, that traders brought to us from far away! You will look lovely in it! Now you two, got over there and Chief Hiccup, get here with the other men, so the ladies can change in peace." Ingunn then pushed her elbow in his side and wiggled her eyebrows. "And don't worry, there will be enough time to see your wife naked again. Though I would prefer to stay on the man's side...If you know, what I mean..."

The guys behind him laughed in amusement, while the servants began to hold up big, dark cloth's, to hide the woman behind it, with Ingunn coming to them as well, in case they needed help.

And since the young men didn't know, what else to do, they started to peal off their old clothes and slipped into those, that Ingunn has given them. And truly – they were of good quality.

"Booh...I want to look, too..." Snotlout mumbled quietly, fastening the goldish belt around his hip. „Beautiful, naked women..."

"We should totally get you a wife, Snotlout..." Eret answered, shaking his head, after he had put on the forest green tunic. "That should help you after all..."

"Eww...don't want to think about my sister like that..." Tuffnut, who finally seemed to have regained his consciousness said. "Disgusting..."

"Now stop it guys..." Hiccup cautioned them, while he closed the clasp of the heavy fur coat around his neck. "Or they might hear us. Definitely don't want to explain that to Ingunn..."

"True..." Fishlegs agreed, who looked a little strange with his trousers, that ended past his knees and were therefore a little too small for him. "One should not exploit another tribe's hospitality!" 

Snotlout snorted about that and rolled his eyes. "Still like to see naked women..."

But thankfully enough he must have been too quite for Ingunn and the servants to hear that, since they didn't comment on that, nor changed their facial expressions. Hiccup really was glad for that, since he didn't need to explain the strange behavior of his friends.

But more thankful was he, when they finally let down the curtain like cloths again, to reveal Astrid and Ruffnut again, making Snotlout whistle next to him.

"Okay, I can go with that, too."

While Ruffnut walked over to them, her hands on her hips and a seductive smile on her lips, in hope she was much of a liking for Eret (though it clearly was Snotlout, who couldn't take his eyes off of her) Hiccup was pulled straight towards the young woman, who still stood there and eyed her dress with annoyance.

"Ingunn...this is torture! Do I really need to wear a dress?! You know, that I don't like wearing them..."

Well, Hiccup definitely started to like seeing Astrid wearing dresses. Sure – he had found her already utterly beautiful in her wedding dress, though he had never the chance to tell her that. But now, with this blue one, that perfectly matched his tunic, he thought he had to tell her that, to let her know, that this dress shouldn't be a torture for her at all.

"Pah, torture! You must be joking, M'lady Astrid! Your husband's eyes are nearly falling out of their sockets, so wearing this dress already proved to be a success."

They both blushed about that, but Hiccup knew, that the healer was absolutely right about that, for it was hard for him to get his eyes away from her.

While Ingunn told the servants to go and to prepare the last things in Hranafall's Great Hall, he reached her, took her hand in his and opened his lips.

"If you tell me, that I look beautiful, I will hit you once again. And this time I might not show mercy to you..." She told him dangerously, while she pushed her index finger again and again in his chest as a sign of warning. "I do not wear dresses and that's it. Don't you get the idea of putting me into one when we are back on Berk!"

"Too sad... though I should inform you, that most of our women dress in dresses during special traditions and occasions as well. And I guess, that Gobber would love to get you into one to follow these traditions as well. Especially on Snoggletog and he has a few good connections to tailors around the archipelago!"

"Urgh...I hate you..." She joked with a roll of her eyes. "Can't believe myself, that I somehow have developed feelings for you. And could you please cut off that stupid smile from your lips? It is not helping either..."

"Oh, I know that...And I can't help myself, but smile everytime I am with you, _M'lady_..."

It was a nice moment, especially when he remembered the last encounter with Astrid's mother and this friendly flirting seemed to help her mood as well. And it also seemed to distract her for a while as well. Therefore Hiccup would gladly take a hit from her, with it only would give her back that brilliant smile.

"By the gods – how can you guys cope with these two lovebirds?" Ingunn asked out loud behind them and shook her head, while their friends muttered their answers in joking manners. "Shouldn't your honeymoon phase be over?"

The older woman then reached for the tablet and walked to the middle of the room, while they all gathered around her.

"Well, normally it should be the chief to welcome the guests on Hranafall. But with Hakon sick and chieftess Ljóda caring for him, it is my honor to do it for them. Therefore I proudly present you our traditional Hranafallian drink – _Yaknog_. It shall bring you health and joy. Our people have drunk this for over 300 years now and it's mostly served during winter and for special occasions – such as this one!"

"And it is tasty..." Astrid answered with some glee in her voice, while she reached for one of the jugs, smelling on it with a slight sigh.

Hiccup on the other hand eyed it with raised eyebrows and was not so quite sure, if one could even drink _and_ digest it without harming ones body.

It was a strange, thick and slimy beverage and he did not know, what he should think off the white and yellowish color. And the smell was maybe even worse... But when he looked into his friends faces, they seemed to think the same way.

"I am an old lady and my arms are getting heavy. Now take the jugs..." Ingunn mumbled, making them all reach out for their drinks with hurried movements, before they stood there and being unsure, what to do with it.

"Drink it up! It tastes best when its warm!"

Ruffnut gagged a little about that, while Astrid lifted her tankard already to her lips, taking one long sip from it.

They all eyed her with astonished and awe, before it was Snotlout, who first decided to try it himself. But he seemed to regret it immediately, his eyes widening and watering and he lifted his head away from the vessel to cough.

Seeing that, Fishlegs immediately set the jug back on the tablet, stating, that was on a strict diet and only allowed to drink water right now.

The twins on the other hand hid their drinks behind their back, when both Astrid and Ingunn were not looking and Hiccup could see from where he was standing, that they both were pouring the contents into holes in the wooden floor.

He found their behavior a little exaggerated and he couldn't bear the hopeful look in Astrid's eyes, either. How could he? After all - for it has been him, who had showed her the ways of Berk and of course she had wanted to return him this favor. And Fishlegs had been right before – they shouldn't exploit the hospitality of Astrid's tribe. And yaknog seemed to be a treasured custom for her people...

Therefore he closed his eyes, lifted the jug to his own lips and began to drink – gulping down the horrible stuff in one try. The tart and bitter taste filled his mouth and made his eyes water up, while the smell seemed to burn his nose. And he immediately felt a burning of it in his stomach, making him suspect some alcohol, that the older woman had put in there for good measure.

But thankfully enough – it was soon very empty and his friends stared at him with opened mouths, while Ingunn laughed happily about that.

"Woah...you are my hero now..." Tuffnut mumbled.

"Yeah...you will be send straight to Valhalla..." Ruffnut added amazed.

"Mhm..." Eret said, after he tasted this as well, shrugging a little. "It's not bad. We have something similar on my island..."

Hiccup glared at him, for this could have helped a little, before he had gulped the whole thing down and an unbearable warmth spreading now through him and some dizziness started to catch up with him. But seeing Astrid smile widely at him for that was definitely worth it.

That he might throw up later that evening was something, he didn't want to think about in that moment, but maybe the fresh air might help him with that.

"Wow...haven't seen one drink the whole thing at once, since Hakon had been sixteen...You definitely should keep him, Chieftess Astrid!" Ingunn said with yet another laughter and patted Hiccup lightly on the shoulder for that.

"Oh, I will..." Astrid answered and Hiccup could feel one of her hands on his back, while Ingunn started to hurry them outside.

"Now off with all of you! The people are already waiting for the lords and ladies of Berk! They are most exciting to meet you. Especially you, Chief Hiccup..."

At that moment Hiccup couldn't care less, since the turning around him intensified and he dearly hoped, that the night would be over sooner than later. And why was the room around him suddenly so warm? Nearly unbearable hot! Oh in Hel's name...he clearly shouldn't have done that...

But before he could go as well and possibly catch some fresh air, that might help him, a tugging at his hand made him stop again and as he turned around, he could see Astrid with a terrified look behind him. She must have realized something and when she opened her lips, Hiccup knew exactly, what was bothering her once again.

"What if mother is there as well...What should I do...?"

"She won't scream like that in public..." He mumbled, now starting to feel the alcohol in his system as well. "And I am there for you..."

Her forehead creased a little, but then giggled lightly.

"You know, that Ingunn likes to put quite much alcohol in there? You shouldn't have downed the whole thing at the same time... And I know, that the taste tends to be a little off for other people..."

"You should have told me...that...before I tried to impress you...But...was it at least worth it...?"

"Maybe...But if you are not feeling well, then please tell me..."

"'Maybe' is a good answer?"

She rolled her eyes, while he started to pout.

"It is, don't worry..."

 **A/N: To the Yaknog here – I was thinking, that the Hunter Tribe has it as a tradition. I just thought, that it might be funny, if not only Astrid like that devils brew, but also her whole island ;D**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well:D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **harrypanther: Yep...Ljóda definitely is a evil spider...And with Gothi...we will see, if she makes it in time ;O And thank you very much for your comment :D**

 **Silvolde: I am glad about that :D And I know impatient. It happens to me often as well ;D And the tension between Hiccup and Ljóda will definitely grow...Behind the scenes (but you will see about that very soon :D)**

 **Grima: Well, whatever illness it is, Gothi might know about it ;D**

 **MysteryGirl111: Ah – don't worry, if you are looking foreward for the Ljóda scenes: I enjoy them writing as well :D And for your question: It's probably around 10 more chapters. Maybe a little more. It depents on how I split them up, or what to put into them... But for what it looks like right now – yeah 10 to 12 chapters more and an Epiloge :D (The next two chapters are already written ;D) (And also this means somewhat like 5 to 6 weeks to go for this fic, which suddenly sounds insane after half a year of writing it . )**

 **Antox: I am glad you see that, though I still think (like I have written in this chapter), that it still could have hurt him. A little...But I still will try to do everything right with Astrid's tribe ;D And I definitely thought about Ljóda calming down and putting her mask on – put nah...Her psyche was already cracking and this leacked through ;D (And it worked better this way for the next chapters :D)**

 **cosmicblader12: Yeah...Ljóda really likes to give everybody a hard life ;D And I am glad you enjoyed the hiccstrid there 3 (It was so fun writing it 3) And I hope you liked this chapter as well :D**

 **CajunBear: Well...Ljóda definitely is not used to hiding anything, since she had been alone to care about Hakon for some time... And the suitors really are still interested because of a few things Ljóda might have told them...That is true ;D And yeah...things will go down soon...**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Oh, I still hope that you liked it in that confrontational manner? ;D And Ljóda...well...she does her thing ;D**

 **Mariah: Hakon...? I tend to one thing, but I might decide the other. Don't want to spoil too much ;D And Ljóda? She waits and watches from the distance like the spider or snake she is...;D**

 **Squall321: *hands you shovel * It is possible you might need it soon...**

 **hiccstrid105: Urgh...I hated to learn formulars, too. But during my later years in school, I was able to vote physics out, and instead did Biology and Chemistry. Though still much learning . But at least I am out of school by now and don't have to worry about things like that anymore ;D And you were quite close there with the chapter title ;D**

 **aaquater: I had goosepumps at the beginning of your comment – but you are so right. For all this – _control,_ pretending, gossip – all these things are real. They are there. They are evil. Back then and in our times. And yeah – I haven't before thought about themes apart of 'forced marriage' and 'developing love', but the more I wrote of things, the more it came together and I love see, that people see things, I might be writing about, but haven't seen before. And that is awesome (in this case unsettling) but still awesome and I thank you for that eye-opener. And for the Hofferson house – I was thinking to put it on top of the village as well, but different to the Haddock house (which for me repesents more the way of watching over your people) this would have been a sign of their status. But then I liked the idea more of them living in the villages center, because the chief is the Hunter Tribe's center of life (Does this make sense to you =D). And yeah...there might be something odd about the blood ;D We will see. Also – yeah...your theory isn't working here (still I liked it so much, but if I would have rolled with it, I couldn't have explained his reasoning behind it...And I didn't just want to go 'Yep, Hakon is bad now, because he just was pretending...And then...we have the theme from above again :O) And for Ljóda...she will explain herself soon ;D**

 **Guest: Ooohhh...I liked your little scene there. And Hiccup definitely should tell Ljóda tell about his leg. But I sadly don't think, that she would have believed it right now, or even listened to him... Still liked it 3**


	43. Her People

**Her People**

Oh...Astrid could tell, how strange it must be feeling for her new friends to be on Hranafall. After all...there were quite a few differences. Between their traditions and customs and that the Hunter Tribe clearly wouldn't put up with the twin's pranks and jokes, like the Hooligan Tribe was doing it. That her people were quite wary around new people and situations and therefore eyed the Dragon Riders closely, before they were coming closer and closer to them, to engage them into some conversations, being far interested and curious about the life on Berk. And their dragons and what it must be like to fly on them.

And then...there was of course the way the ' _common'_ people – as Ingunn had called them – treated people of wealth and status – like they were currently considered. That the Great Hall would be guarded in every corner by men in heavy armor and heavy weapons. That everybody, who wanted to enter and to leave was to be asked, where they were coming from, what they intentions were, or if they were even invited. Because not everybody was allowed to be there in the first place.

Maybe she should have told the gang, that there were a few servants, who would refuse to look them in the eye out of fear they might break an unspoken rule. Or that they would always hurry to make sure, that their tankards were filled and that they would always find food on their plates.

That...they especially treated Chiefs and their family as if they were made out of gold and silk and that they were not to touch, unless it was absolutely necessary. Bowing after every shared word, trying to read every word off of their lips and would try to do everything to please them.

And though Hiccup clearly seemed to fight with the effects of the _yaknog_ , he was very aware of it and Astrid could tell, that he felt quite awkward, to be treated like that. When he wasn't busy to sit upright and to not start to babble something unusual and _drunk_ , whenever he opened his mouth. And she felt a little sorry for that...

But sometimes he would even try to engage them in a conversation. Just small things, about their daily life on Hranafall and if they liked the food they were serving as well, or if they were always working as servants. Just small things, that wouldn't give away his current state, or irritate those poor people too much. But mostly he was disappointed by their cautious answers, which mostly were revolving around one or three words.

Sure...she had grown up this way, knowing, that there always was a difference between herself, as the heir of their chief, and everybody else. Knowing, that if she wanted something – like a freshly baked bread for dinner, a new axe because the handling of the old one was not working for her anymore, or something new to read, because she went through the old books – she only had to ask them and they would do _everything_ to fulfill her these wishes. And she had liked this attention, because she never had to wait and it had made her more relaxed to know, that she still had a certain power over them, despite knowing, that they had laughed about her stupid 'Dragons being friendly'-thoughts.

But on Berk it was different. Very different, but not a bad way of different.

But she liked it to see, that on Berk everybody was equal. That they were also criticizing the chiefing methods in hope for a better outcome for their tribe. And he would accept it. Listen to everybody, to know, what could be changed. That they genuinely liked Hiccup, because he was grounded, treated them with respect and liked to be a part of them. Of his tribe, he was shaping with them together. And they have approached her in the same way and it made her feel welcomed. Not utterly special, despite being their chieftess. But special enough, like she had always been one of them. Like she had always been at home on Berk...

Strangely enough, the only one, who really seemed to enjoy this special attention, was Snotlout, who was telling her people the wildest stories of the years they had been living alone on the Edge and far away from Berk. And they listened, amazed, that such fine people would be such excellent fighters and adventurers. Their other friends were a little irritated by the big amount of attention they were getting – especially Ruffnut, who had a young man walking around her with a lute in his hand – and Astrid knew and _feared_ the exact reason of it.

And yet...not everybody from her tribe seemed to be into it completely – that strange pretentious game they were putting up for them. There were some of her past suitors and a few other still watching them carefully – especially Hiccup. With some envy and fury in their eyes. Astrid wondered, if they have heard the things Ljóda has screamed at them, since their conversation hadn't been the most quiet one. Or if they still hoped – just as Ingunn has stated – that there still was some hope left for them, for her to return to Hranafall and to choose them instead. But then...why were also a few women among them, who were eyeing Hiccup just with the same reluctance...she couldn't quite understand.

"Chief and Chieftess Haddock...", one of the servants then asked again, bowing deeply in front of their table, on which they were sitting by "..., Lady Ingunn asked, if the tables should be emptied and if we should proceed to clean the dishes."

Hiccup looked at the young woman by his side with raised eyebrows. She immediately understood the way he looked at her, since on Berk they had food the whole night and whenever one would get hungry again, he just would return eating.

"Shouldn't you ask, if everybody is full?" The young chief by her side asked with some irritation in his voice, while he desperately tried to sound as sober as possible. Still, she could notice that slight edge of drunkenness in his voice, though the servants didn't seem to notice at all. Or were used to it, since most of the men on Hranafall liked to drink much during celebrations and so it wasn't completely knew for them.

"If everybody is...full?" The poor servant asked in confusion about that, but then bowed deeply once more. "...Sure, Chief Hiccup Haddock, fine lord of Berk. I will tell that the other servants as well and return later to clean up." But before Hiccup could have asked the young man something again, he was gone. Therefore the young Dragon Rider turned towards her and though the lighting of the candles wasn't the best in the Great Hall, she clearly could see his glassy eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. And were there...a few drops of sweat on his forehead?

Astrid closed her eyes on concern for a moment and reached with her hand for his, that laid on the armrest of the chair and laced her fingers with his. She heard him sigh in relief for that and it nearly broke her heart to see, that he desperately tried to hold on as long as possible for her.

"There is..." Hiccup mumbled, his voice heavy and his hand hot in hers "..., definitely some difference between our tribes...yes? Or am I already...hal...hallucinating...?" he murmured. 

"There is...yes..." She answered with in somber tone. "I should have informed you, that things work here on Hranafall a little differently. Like...do you see him?" She pointed towards a young, brown-haired man, who was still playing a lute and sang a different variance of songs, walking every now and then around Ruffnut, who did not seem to know, if she enjoyed it, or not. And if she should punsh him for that...

"Yeah...what is up with that?"

"He is trying to idolize her and impress her to get her hand in marriage. He seems to be quite fond of her."

"So...you want me to sing for you as well?" Hiccup said with a cheeky smile and wiggled his eyebrows at her, which made Astrid roll her eyes. It certainly would be much easier, if he hadn't drunk the yaknog. "I could sing tons of songs for you..."

"I don't need you to sing _anything_ for me...And that is not want I intended to tell you. But it is custom here, to impress the women – with presents, to write her poems or to built her a house and-"

"That is some work there..." 

"That is not even the hardest part. When the man is sure, that the woman is actually falling for him, he needs first to ask the head of the family, that is to stay with the woman, for her hand – in this case it would be Tuffnut, since he is her only male relative on this island, that is currently available to ask. And if he accepts, he is about to ask the girl's tribe's chief."

"So me. And if i decline him Ruffnut's hand in marriage?"

"Then there is no marriage. The same is, if Tuff would say no to this as well. So the poor guy either needs to impress the family or the chief more, or he needs to to find him another woman to marry..."

"That is kinda harsh, you know – not I want to insult your traditions...it is just..."

Astrid smiled warmly about that, understanding him very well.

"That if the Gods decided to, you are not allowed to marry the girl you _love?_ "

"Yeah...Exactly that! I am quite thankful, that things on Berk work differently!"

"That is true..." Astrid said with a quiet sigh, her eyes resting for a moment on Ruffnut and her new suitor. "..., but you need to remember - my tribe is called 'Hunter Tribe' for a reason. It was the topmost priority of a married couple to have strong children, who protect the village from intruders and dragons, once they have grown up. Especially the later one. So – yeah – it was nice for my people, if they were happy enough, to marry somebody the liked, but for the chief it counted more, if they would get strong offspring from this connection."

Only one of his eyebrows raised now and his look towards her intensified, making her a little restless in her own chair, blurting out a little 'What?!' at that intense eye contact.

"And what about you? I...I thought you were allowed to choose yourself a husband. I mean – sure – your father and the chief are the same person, which might make this step a little easier...but still...under these conditions it should be hard to impress you _and_ your father."

Astrid smiled shyly about that, before she averted her eyes from him for a moment.

"Oh...before this-" she lifted her hand, that held her wedding ring on her ring finger "-I definitely was allowed to choose. Whenever one of them came up to my father to ask for my hand, I would knew about it. I mean – they were most of the time bragging about it in the whole village, that they would be betrothed with the chief's daughter by the end of the day. Or I noticed, that they gave me some special attention, only to impress me. And I told my father to decline them every time. Sure – the attention they gave me was nice. And their presents. That doesn't mean, that I had developed any redeemable feelings for them. Or that I would want them as my husband. So...if the right one had come up, I would have told father to accept it. But instead I was shipped of to another island and tribe, to marry their chief. And that lovable dork was lucky enough to marry me without the permission of my father... Well...kind of..."

"You said lovable and referred it to me...I am flattered now.." He said, bowing a little about that, while still seated.

"But..." She then said, stopping his euphoria for a moment "..., I believe now, that he would have called off the wedding, if he hadn't been sure about us a hundred percent. And I am by now glad, that he didn't..."

"Because he had seen a lovable dork in me?" Hiccup asked and Astrid knew, that there was the alcohol speaking out if him, since he would have answered something more meaningful than that. Which doesn't mean, that their whole conversation was any less meaningful...

"Yeah...that..." She said and rolled her eyes. "That and everything else..."

"Oh Astrid, you really know, how to flatter a man. But tell me..." He asked and leaned in a little more. "...how many requests for your hand did your father decline? I am a little curious there..."

She blushed a little about that and leaned even more against her chair, trying to crawl into it. She didn't want Hiccup to know that, for it felt a little strange to tell him that. Especially when she considered, that they all did not seem to be over her at all, guessing by the looks they were still giving her. And that a few of them asked her father to marry her more than once. Or even more than five times...

"Okay – let me guess..." He then said, interrupting the silence around them "Seeing, that there are currently 25 men looking at me, as if they were about to kill me and each of them would probably try at least two times, there must be at least 50 attempts from their side. But seeing that you are the beautiful, strong and _hot_ daughter of their chief – which would sooner or later make them chief as well – I would increase this number and say about 80 as my final result. In the past two years..."

Urgh...though Astrid really admired his smart brain, it felt in this case quite annoying, that he could be so accurate about it. And seeing his smug grin about it, knowing that he was right, she would love to give him a punch once again.

"And I am the lucky one, who got to marry you..."

"Lucky and dead, if you not wipe that smug smile off your lips soon." 

"I know, that this is just your way to tell me you ... _like..._.me. And I-"

Hiccup couldn't continue, since the man, who had previously wooed Ruffnut, had suddenly stepped right in front of their table, holding onto his lute tightly and with a nervous glance on his face.

"Dearest Chief Hiccup of the mighty Hooligan tribe..." He said with a deep bow and Astrid exactly knew what was coming. It made her hold her breath tightly in her throat and with her free hand she clawed the armrest of the chair, her eyes widening. "...seeing, that I already have the acceptance from her brother, I would also like to ask you for Ruffnut Thorston's hand in marriage. I provide her with everything she needs to have a long and fulfilled life. I have a large house and two servants and she will bear healthy and strong children from me."

"Oh sweet Thor..." Astrid mumbled under her breath, reaching for her temple to massage it. Of all things, that could have happened – this certainly was the most unexpected. Well...she had been watching them for quite some time now, but she had never guessed, that he would have actually the guts, to ask them for Ruffnut's hand. But when she saw Tuffnut, who held both his thumps up in triumph, while their other friends seemed to be in deep disbelieve about it. Especially Ruffnut herself, who even was too paralyzed to hit her twin brother for that.

"Ehr..." came it from Hiccup's lips, not quite sure what to say from that, before he lifted one finger in front of himself, to indicate, that the young man should be waiting for a short amount of time "...to fully understand your ways and traditions, I shall consult my wife. Just...one minute..."

With that he pulled Astrid to her feet and a little away from the man and the small crowd that had started to gather around them in anticipation for an answer.

"Can I just say, that I don't want him to marry her? Do I insult him and your whole tribe with that? Do I need to explain, on why Ruffnut should choose herself a man?"

"Hiccup..." Astrid sighed with a smile and reached with her hands for his chest, laying her pals there to steady him a little, since he seemed to be a little bit wobbly on his legs. "...calm down...no need to worry. You won't insult him, or my people. Berk has different traditions and that's it. Everybody is aware of that...Tell him that and he will understand..."

"It is...that easy...?"

"He will get over it...I know him. He is mostly interested in Ruffnut, because she is from another tribe. That makes her special. It would heighten his status even more, if he had a wife of high status, who rides dragons and who is not even from this island. And it is also easy for him, to get past my father to ask him for a woman's hand from this island. Because she belongs to your people..."

Now it was him, who sighed.

"You are right..."

"Oh, of course I am. Don't forget – I am your wife, after all."

Hiccup chuckled, reaching for one of her hands, moving it towards his lips to softly kiss her knuckles.

"Oh..., how could I forget that?"

With that he walked on his shaky legs back towards the table, holding onto the back of the chair to steady himself.

"I am sorry...to inform you..." Hiccup said „..., but I will not give Ruffnut's hand to you in marriage. On Berk, we handle things a little differently, for our people equally decide, if they want to marry each other. If Ruffnut wants to marry you in her own free will-" Astrid could clearly see the glare in Tuffnut's direction and she needed to hold back a chuckle for that "-then I will let you do it without anyone's permission. She should choose herself the husband she... loves..."

The young man in front of them sulked a little about that, but nodded eventually and stepped away from the table with a bow. But instead of going back towards the female Thorston twin to ask her himself, he walked straight towards the barrels with mead, to drown his sorrow in it.

"Good job, chief..." Astrid whispered, before she furrowed her forehead in worry, as she looked into Hiccup's pale face. "...and now to you...let's get out of here. You clearly did not stomach the yaknog and should get some sleep. We have been here long enough..."

"Are you sure?...Ingunn seemed to...to be too ambitious about this...Don't want to anger her...as well..." 

"Nah...she will understand. She knows, that we need rest from our journey here. And maybe it is for the best, if we retire, before somebody else tries to woo Ruffnut as well. Poor Snotlout there...he clearly wasn't enjoying that moment. And we need to make sure, that the dragons are well, too...Don't you think so?"

Hiccup nodded, before he pushed himself away from the chair again. He really was shaky on his legs and Astrid really wanted to reach out for him, to steady him while walking.

"No...let me go alone..." He whispered, before she even had the chance to reach out for him. "I am the chief. And I don't want your people to think of me as a weakling..."

Astrid gulped. He was so right about it, since she knew, that the word - of Hiccup not walking on his own – would spread quickly through the village. And normally she would not care and would try to help her, but just as she was following his gaze towards the crowd, she understood his demand.

For he had noticed her mother there. Maybe even for some time now, which might have been the reason, on why he had asked for her to make a right choice during the proposal. For he might not be too cautions about her people's reaction, but more about what her mother might think and say about it.

Only for a second she dared to look Ljóda in the eyes, her insults being a echo in her mind once again, before she gave Hiccup a sharp nod as an answer. After all – he surely would do anything to impress her mother and to change her thoughts about him.

"Sure...Go ahead..."

And Hiccup did, tightening his hands into fists and locking his eyes towards the entrance, yet bowed his head, whenever somebody bid them good-night.

"Time to go..." She heard him mumble towards their friends, who only nodded and accepted their friend's and chief's words, without complaining, which amazed her even more. But on the other hand – they might be joking with Hiccup every now and then, but understood without doubting, when it was time to follow him. And now was such a time and Astrid was glad, that she was now surrounded by such amazing and loyal people as well.

Just as if they were guarding them, they followed and it made it much easier to walk past her mother as well, who still stood quite close to the entrance.

"Goodnight, mother..." Astrid whispered and held her breath, in fear of a sharp answer.

Which never came.

Instead, her mother only looked at Hiccup out of the corner of her eyes and raised her nose a little higher.

The young woman knew, that there were tons of things, that her mother would have loved to say about this. But thankfully she didn't. For going though it again another time on this day, would have been impossible. Especially now, when she desperately wanted to take care about her husband, who was barely able to open the door on his own.

But eventually did and left without looking back. With them hurrying outside, so the guards could close the door again, leaving the gang alone in the cold, nocturnal mid-fall air outside.

Yes...she was glad, that there were no guards outside as well and silently thanked her father for that, since he didn't want them to get cold there. And so she was finally able to catch up with Hiccup and wrap an arm around his lower back, while Eret steadied him from the other side, by laying one arm of the young chief around his own broad shoulders.

"Whoa...no more yaknog for you, boss! It is about time we get you out of there...!"

"Yeah...also...it felt strange...I mean – I don't want to insult you and your tribe Astrid – but it felt different to be treated like that...I mean...we have to title and are not wealthy." Fishlegs explained carefully.

"I liked it, for these people certainly appreciate a good storyteller, when they see one! And they were most amazed by the stories of lord Snotlout Jorgenson!"

"...yeah...and I nearly got rid of my sister there – ow! Stop hitting me! Father would have been proud of me, that I have taken family-matters in my own hands! And we would have visited _you...maybe...OW!"_

"I swear, that one thing was more annoying, than you, Tuff – and that had been that guy with the lute! And I swear, if another guy tries that on me, I will so prank them!"

"With me, sister?" Tuffnut asked hopefully, still rubbing his stomach, where Ruffnut had hit him.

She shrugged.

"Maybe...? Depends on my mood."

"You should not worry about that...I think, that Hiccup made his position clear for now. They still might try to woo you, which wouldn't surprise me, since you would be considered as a trophy and-"

"Trophy?! Oh my dearest Astrid! You are melting my heart there! I am sure, that you soon will be my closest female friend, if you keep on going like that..."

"Do you even have other female friends?"

"Shut up, Tuff. She knows exactly, what I mean and a little competition isn't hurting anyone."

Astrid could only shake her head about that, while she felt Hiccup lean even more into her. But thankfully enough, they were about to reach the guest's hut.

"Would the four of you go and take care of our dragons?" Astrid asked, half turning around to face them, while Eret opened the door. "We will take care of Hiccup."

The young chief let out an incomprehensible sound and the blonde Valkyrie glared at Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins for some time, until their complainants stopped right before they could leave their lips and turned on their heels to go to their dragons.

"...she is like a _General_! Always shooing us around..." she still could Snotlout hear, just as the door closed behind them.

"She would be a good General though..." Fishlegs answered to that and Astrid couldn't help but grin about that a little, while she and Eret were able to get Hiccup to sit on a chair by the fireplace.

"He really does not drink much, does he?" Astrid wondered, preparing some water for Hiccup to drink, while Eret got a small bucket from the back of the room, in case Hiccup would need it.

The tall man shrugged and patted his chief on the back.

"Nah...he is the chief. He needs a cool head. So you shouldn't _poison_ him again with yaknog..."

There was something in Eret's voice, that startled Astrid for a second. He wasn't entirely joking. But then she remembered, that Hiccup has approved her thought, that he wasn't trusting her completely. Therefore she tried to stay calm, while she unclasped the heavy fur coat around Hiccup's shoulder and held her eyes on the chief, who wrapped his arms around her in a hurried move, to cuddle his face against her stomach, pulling her against him in the process.

"No poisoning...just too much yaknog at once..." He mumbled into her dress, the sound of his voice vibrating through her whole body. "Far...too much..."

"I would not poison him, Eret..." Astrid sighed. "You know that..."

"Sure, you wouldn't..." He answered back with sarcasm, making fire once more in the fireplace, since it had gone out during the absence.

She pressed her lips together, while she started to stroke over Hiccup's head, in hope it would somehow soothe him a little.

"I genuinely like Hiccup...Harming him in any way is impossible." She sighed before she continued: "I am not trying to escape this marriage anymore. And Berk...it has started to become my home..."

"But wouldn't it be nicer, to stay here? With the servants? And the bunch of suitors? And mommy and daddy near by?"

She knew, what Eret was trying to get out of her. And a few moons ago, it would have worked, and her answer would have been different, than the one, she was giving him now:

"No...it wouldn't. It isn't the same anymore."

Hiccup once again mumbled something against her stomach, but she quite couldn't make out the words. During that time, Eret finished the fire and stood back up, to face her once more. Studying her. Waiting for a different answer.

But she wasn't budging and was certainly not afraid to look him in the eyes.

"I am not lying Eret. And we both know that this is true..." 

The young man definitely did not know anymore, what to think and stepped away from her.

"Just don't hurt him. He is a good chief and Berk needs him. Admires him. I might only be there for a few weeks longer than you, but I know, that they won't take the loss of another chief so easily. Especially not the loss of _their_ Hiccup..."

She nodded lightly, her heart skipping a beat about his words.

"I know that...believe me..."

"Good..." He whispered and turned around, walking back towards the door. "I believe you – for now... And I will make sure now, that the others are not burning down the forest, if you don't mind and you can handle our poor chief on your own?"

"Sure...and...Eret?" Astrid said once more, making the ex-trapper stop right in the door frame, looking over his shoulder to watch her. "...about you and Ruffnut-"

"There is no-"

"You should tell her, that you won't develop any feelings for her right now. Or...ever...Don't hurt her, by always pushing her away and she needs to see, that the feelings are only one sided. Give other men a chance to get her..."

"Are you giving me an advice there, _Chieftess_?"

"Ruffnut might not be the right woman for you. But Snotlout might be seeing this in a different way. And he nearly lost his last chance today...Step aside so he can prove this..."

Eret chuckled a little about that.

"Things are not always that easy and I don't want to hurt her..."

"Sometimes one needs to get hurt, to see the truth...I nearly drowned, before I opened up towards Hiccup...And I don't regret that one..." 

A soft smile appeared on his lips and nodded a little about that.

"You know, Astrid. There might be a softer heart inside you, than everybody is suspecting."

She glared at him for that.

"Don't you let the others know that. I know, where to find a weapon on this island, pretty easily. And I might use it on you then." 

He laughed once more, more hearty this time.

"Oh, don't worry about that. But..." He pointed at the young man, who might have fallen asleep on the chair in front of her, with his arms still like a vice around her „..., he knows that already..."

And before he closed the door behind him, as he walked outside, he added with a mysterious smile:

"...and he _loves_ you for that..."

 **A/N: So...a little more about Hranafall, some slightly drunk Hiccup (didn't want to make him too drunk and stumble around there, for it wouldn't have fitted the story in my eyes. But drunk enough to have a few difficulties ;D) And some Eret stuff there ;D**

 **And I hope you guys enjoyed it :D (More Ljóda in the next chapter ;D)**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: So, here is your chapter-name prediction from a few chapters ago – Her people ;D Hope you liked the chapter there :D**

 **Grima: Well...she is the Chieftess and everybody _has_ to like her. And we will see about your thoughts a little later :O**

 **Silvolde: Yeah...don't want to drink it either... Well, thankfully enough, Ljóda has nothing to do with the Yaknog ;D And I can tell you, that Ingunn certainly is one character, that is not pretending there :D But the whole thing of poisoning is certainly a topic there :O**

 **HighKings-Ruin: Yeah...wouldn't want to drink Yaknog, either...especially to impress the girl you like...And for you question – there definitely is no sexual assault coming, but I am wondering, why you would ask that?**

 **Mariah: Thank you very much and hope this one was enjoyable for you as well :D**

 **martabm90: Thaaanks – hope you liked this one as well :D**

 **Guest: Thank you very much and we will see ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Ljóda would always try to take advantage of anything Hiccup does. And the celebration – we will soon see, why they had one ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Oh yeah...they definitely should have an eye out for...well...everything... And yeah...thankfully everything seemed to work out well in the end. Apart from the fact, that Ljóda was around...But thankfully enough they didn't have more yaknog :D**

 **aaquater: Yeah, that definitely has shown in your reviews and I hope, that, when we come to that one point (in about four chapters), I hope most of your questions will be answered and if not, then you always can ask me about it ;D It especially helps to develop the story, for I am more able to see plot holes or strange happenings, that can't be explained. So – thank you for that :D And I am glad, that the house-situation makes sense to you as well :D And I am very happy you liked the beginning of the chapter :D For I had the feeling, that Hiccup would do something like that. And for Ingunn's idea of celebration...well...haha...It will be explained ;D And yeah – she definitely misjudged his body-situation there... And yep – all hail Hiccup Haddock – the Yaknog-drowner, who dared to devour 20 gallons of the hel-ish beverage of yaknog, that only the most vile beings dared to drink! Oh gosh...I am most sorry for that, but I definitely have the feeling, that the twins should write that story book, for it would be a nice read in the end ;D But yeah...the other dragon-related stuff gets boring soon ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Thank you very much! I definitely always enjoy to write gang-scenes and hiccstrid stuff :D So – hope you liked this as well :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Ah good to know ;D But yeah...the weeks are getting really busy there – especially now with Christmas coming up. I am quite thankful, that I had a week off, so I could write a few chapters ahead. Well...and the grudge against Hakon is even deeper than that. After all – he was not there, when her home island burned down because of dragons, and she was forced to marry him as well and he is the chief of the island she currently lives on. And much...much more...But still...I agree...poor Hakon... (But I like them both much, in their own ways ;D). And – yeah – Ljóda want Hiccup to get mad. To show everybody around him, that he wasn't the best choice for her daughter and to be partner in that contract... And Astrid snapping back...no...that won't help either, for things are going just too smoothly (Biting tongue here before spoilers come out ;D). And the make out session – well – after everything, they deserved it, right? ;D It helps them both the relief a little stress and their hurt – though Hiccup being the man he is, would never put himself over the relationship of mother and daughter... But yeah...the happenings were crutical for the future happenings, which will come soon. ;D And I tell you about the gang – that definitely is their new hobby there ;D I can totally see the twins, sneaking around them, only to be there, to prevent them from kissing and stuff. Well...definitely works good as some kind of contraception XD Sorry for that... And for the Yaknog...well...Ingunn should be sorry about that as well XD And yeah – I call them Hranafallians :D Long name, but it works well for me.  
Thank you very much for both your comments :D And for the celebration...well...a few things happened there, but I hope, you were able to enjoy them (as far as possible :D**

 **hateme101: Yeah, poor Hiccup there XD  
**


	44. His People

**His People**

The sun must have been barely up for an hour, when Hiccup suddenly awoke with a start. His head was aching and everything around him seemed to turn, the light from outside burning his eyes and so he fell back down on his bedroll, to close them again. Groaning, but thankfully very aware of what had happened the night before. Well...at least until that very point, where he had fallen asleep. Many waves of memories from the last night hitting him at once. Washing over him, until it came back to his mind, where he currently was and what had happened. And also the silent oath of never _ever_ touching yaknog again, for it really made him feel miserable. Maybe not because of the alcohol, that Ingunn has put into it, but more of the pure evilness, that this smelly beverage was.

And a thought about this made his stomach churn again – enough to lay his hands on his stomach to calm it, but thankfully not enough to throw up. Though...maybe this could have helped the burning within his guts, to feel a little better.

"Hangover?" A voice suddenly asked and Hiccup pushed himself on the elbows to look over to Fishlegs, who was also very awake and already reading a book, that he had in his hands.

The young chief cleared his throat, before he was able to speak:

"Don't think so...more like a food poisoning..."

"Oh..., I am glad, that I didn't drink anything. You were looking quite bad, when we were leaving the Great Hall. But don't worry – you were quite brave by doing so..."

Hiccup nodded, before he pushed himself up completely again, though it still was hard for him to focus completely on his surroundings.

"Yeah...you really should be glad about that. Maybe it would have been different, without Ingunn's special mixture...But this thing made not feel like myself last night. But I don't think, that I embarrassed myself in any way, or am I forgetting anything?"

"No. Don't worry – you even declined Ruffnut's proposal from that guy."

"Ah...I remember that as well..."

That and that he previously has seen Ljóda's face in the crowd. Watching his and Astrid's every move. Ready to strike again... Therefore he had been extra cautious about his every gesture and movement and all the things he said – even asking Astrid about the perfect answer for this small...dilemma. And asking for her to _not_ help him to walk outside with his shaky legs. He remembered, that he had been concentrating so hard on _not_ to fall, that he had forgotten about his dearest mother-in-law for a few moments there.

But it had worked and he was able to escape Astrid's people and their curious gazes.

And then...he remembered cuddling Astrid...Well...her warm and cozy stomach (which he was suddenly absolutely sure, she would punch him hard for). And somewhere there, he must have been fallen asleep. On the chair. And Astrid...

His eyes shoot up and after a few more times of blinking, his vision cleared and he was able to look around:

The fireplace in the middle of the guest's hut wasn't burning anymore, though it seemed, that the fire had gone out not too long ago, with some fume still escaping the burned, gray wood from below to reach the chimney over their heads. Scattered around it laid their sleeping friends: Snotlout sleeping in the back of the room, hugging his pillow tightly and snoring the loudest. Ruffnut and Tuffnut laying to his left – sprawled more over the floor, than on their bedrolls, with the male Thorston twin drooling straight on the wooden floor and his behind high in the air. Eret laid by the door, also snoring, but not as loud as his cousin. Fishlegs was more on the right side of the hut, leaning his back against the wall, to sit comfortably and to read and the young chief wondered, how long he was already doing that.

And then, there was Astrid – sleeping with a respectable space between them, but close enough for everybody to know, that their was some connection between them - deeply cuddled in the furry blanket on top of her, that seemed to protect her like a cocoon. All he could see, was a tuft of her blonde heir and everything up from her nose. And he had to admit to himself, that this must be one of the cutest things, he had ever seen before – not that he would dare to tell her that, because she might not like being called 'cute'.

And yet he couldn't help himself, but smile at the sign of peace in front of him and he wondered, if it had been hard for her, to get him on the bedroll. That something beyond kisses and hugs and cuddling happened between them, seemed to be far too impossible, since both of them would never dare to do that to the other, without their consent and it would have been any minute, that the gang had returned. And...why in Hel's name was he thinking about ' _sleeping with Astrid'_ at all, for they just have started this whole 'being together thing' and there was no way, they would proceed so fast in their relationship. Not, that it was something absolutely absurd and horrible, but the circumstances around certainly should be right. And with the current happenings here on Hranafall, those certainly were _not_ right.

"Well...it definitely has been a interesting evening..." Fishlegs continued then, after he had flipped the page and tore him out of his thoughts. "I mean...Hranafall is so much different from Berk. With the servants and the statuses. No wonder Astrid had such a hard time to get used to being on Berk."

"Yeah..." Hiccup mumbled and nodded about. "Very different..."

His stomach grumbled once more, just as a dark thought reached his mind. Because...what if Astrid actually liked the way she was treated here. Not the bad thing, where they all made fun of her, because of her progressive thoughts. But..., that they treated her like a queen. They didn't have that on Berk and he was sure, that they would throw him right into the water, if he ever came up witch such an idea – not that he wanted to do that. It was just...what if...the life on Berk couldn't quite please her the way it surely did on Hranafall – for she grew up like this any way...

With a sad smile he looked to her sleeping frame and sighed.

Sure...for her he would do anything, to make her feel at home. But would it be enough in the end?

Anything...though treating her like his personal queen shouldn't be too hard. But he knew exactly, what would be hard for him:

Facing Ljóda once more to prove himself worthy to be with her daughter. So she accepts him and that their people are connected with a contract.

And maybe...he thought...doing this would be best, when Astrid wasn't around.

With that thought the young chief pushed himself up from the bedroll and felt his legs aching – especially that one, that was still connected to his prosthesis, since he was still wearing it...

Alongside with the fine cloths from the evening, in which he had slept in as well...

"What are you going to do, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, curiosity rising in his voice, while he finally lowered the book completely to look up and over to his friend.

"First...I am going to change..." Hiccup said, already pulling the tunic over his head and changed it for his leather armor, since he didn't want to face his mother-in-law with wrinkly clothes. All the while he gave the two young and still very asleep women nervous glances, in hope, that they wouldn't wake up in any minute and see him half dressed.

"And...then?"

"Face Chieftess Ljóda..."

Fishlegs hissed with fear, when he heard these words.

"That really is one dragon I wouldn't want to face..."

"But she is family now..." Hiccup mumbled with a shrug and closed a few of the belts, that held his armor together. "...and it is important for both of us, that we get her acceptance and approval for this connection. I mean...sure...we are already married...But it would feel...nice...if Ljóda would just see her daughter's happiness as well..."

The young chief felt a strange urge of wanting to tell Fishlegs about their meeting with Ljóda in the Hofferson house. But he didn't want to upset his big friend with that and it would definitely be easier for him, if he wasn't constantly thinking about her insults.

"Don't worry about me, Legs...It is not like she wants to kill me or anything..."

Fishlegs wasn't sure about this either and only raised his eyebrows about that and gulped heavily. Hiccup sighed about that.

"Sure...she won't try to kill me now in daylight..., okay?"

His friend nodded with hesitation, but for now it was a good-enough answer.

"I will be back soon. Try to make them stay here in the hut, when they wake up – especially the twins. Don't want any more trouble _or_ proposals, than needed today. After that, we get some breakfast and I will ask for permission to fly to that island, where they train their dragons on."

Fishlegs squealed happily about that and nodded eagerly, making Hiccup smile a little. Sure – he was as well excited to see, what kind of dragons were living on Hranafall and on the islands around it. But he was more interested to see, if they were treated with respect and if the people here have started to care about them...

"See you later..." Hiccup therefore mumbled, stepped carefully over Eret's sleeping body and opened the door silently. He closed it without a sound again and just as he turned around, he was greeted by a wet, sloppy tongue and a eager, black reptile behind it.

"What-wait?! What are...Toothless – you should have stayed in the forest!" Hiccup scolded his scaled friend, who only jumped up and down in front of him, while a few of the people, who were already awake, stared in amazement at the Night Fury, that was playing with the young chief of the Hooligan tribe. "Urgh...you useless reptile! Fine – you can stay! And but that tongue back in there where it belongs – you know that this won't wash out anymore!"

And worse...he would need to step in front of his mother-in-law all licked off and smelling like fish. When that wasn't the impression Hiccup was going for...!

But still the black dragon was far too happy to see his rider and Hiccup just couldn't send him away like that, knowing, that all that Toothless wanted to do, was to finally have a flight with him again. This, though, had to wait a little longer...

"Then come on, you useless reptile...before we go for a flight, we need to see Ljóda..." The Night Fury grumbled angrily at the sound of Astrid's mother's name and it made Hiccup roll his eyes. "Sure...but things need to be done..."

With Toothless trotting close behind him, he walked straight to the house of Astrid's parents, in hope to find his mother-in-law in good mood there. He was a little proud, that the sign of the Night Fury amazed and astonished the people who saw it, with one child even asking his parents, if he would be allowed to touch him. Yet the difference in their status seemed to prevent these people from asking, nearly making him frown again.

On Berk, things certainly would have been different. Sure, the parents first wanted to make sure, that the dragon won't be dangerous for their child, but they very well knew, that Toothless was no danger for them, nor that Hiccup would decline this question. Toothless loved attention – loved it, when people played with him, gave him something nice to eat, or merely admired him. If he had enough, Hiccup could tell it easily, but he would always be glad to met people, who loved dragons, as much as he did. But with these tribesmen on Hranafall...he wasn't quite sure.

There seemed to be some cautiousness. Gulping, whenever the dragon ran past them. Nervous, twitching hands, almost reaching to their weapons. Sure – it would take some time, to get past their old customs and habits of killing dragons. Berk was not different. Though...after defeating the Red Death, the Hooligan tribe had been far more opened to it, like the Hranafallians were now...

But soon enough he had to shake these thoughts away, since he stood in front of the big, wooden door, they have painted in a reddish color. And he raised his hand to knock – but the door already opened on its own and Ljóda nearly stumbled right into the young chief. Shock was in her eyes, once she noticed, who was standing there in front of her, followed with a slightly terrified look in Toothless' direction. But her confusion soon changed into a gaze of arrogance and scorn again and she merely stepped past Hiccup and down the path he just has come from, a quiet "Good morning, chief..." barely escaping her lips.

Hiccup sighed.

"Well...didn't turn out too well..." he said directed towards his winged friend, who only gave him a grumpy look in answer. "But that doesn't mean, that I will give up..."

So he turned around and hurried after Ljóda and was able to catch up with her, when she was looking at the goods from one of the traders.

"Good Morning Chieftess Ljóda..." Hiccup said with the friendliest tone he could muster. "..., I hope, that you had a pleasant sleep?"

"Not so much..." She mumbled and paid the trader, putting the fresh loaf of bread into the basket she was carrying with her. "Can't sleep, since my husband fell sick, though..." But still she wasn't looking at him and turned around to move to the next stall and looked at the apples for a few seconds there, before she decided to wander even further.

Hiccup grimaced a little about that, but then he remembered himself, that this wouldn't have been easy. He should have known that!

Walking for some time behind her, with Toothless following him, he took one coin out of his pocket, just as he passed a stall, that sold flowers, which had given him a new idea. He paid the older woman in a hurry and took the most beautiful fall-flower he saw. Once more he caught up with Ljóda and hold the small plant in front of him, presenting it to her.

"Are you trying your wooing skills now on me as well, Chief?" She asked and raised her thin eyebrows. "I can't believe, that my daughter has fallen for something like that..."

"I am not trying anything..." Hiccup grumbled a little in defeat, not understanding, why Ljóda was making it so hard for him. "...I just want to show you, that I appreciate you as my mother-in-law. And that I really want it to work...You know...for Astrid..."

She nodded, but her face remained blank with a furious gleam in her eyes. But at least she wasn't walking away again.

"So...ehr...let me just help you, if that is okay for you?" He carefully asked and reached for her basket to carry it for her. And thankfully enough she let him do it. Hiccup gave Toothless behind him a victorious smile for that.

"Why is your little lap dog here anyway? I thought they were hiding somewhere..." She asked, now also looking at the black dragon, that sat protectively behind Hiccup and growled, when he noticed that.

"Toothless. Oh – don't fear him-"

"I _do not_ fear any dragon."

"„I-I am sorry for that. I didn't mean to..." Hiccup stuttered, with his free hand scratching the back of his head. "He is just unused to me not being around..."

Once again she gave him a sharp nod, before she started to walk again, but this time allowing Hiccup to walk next to her.

"I wonder..." She then started "...how you still trust this monster...for he is responsible for the death of your father..."

Hiccup pressed his lips together, upon hearing the word ' _monster_ _'_ , but he decided not to say something about it. But another thing irritated him a little more – after all – how could she know...But on the other hand – Hakon was a close friend to Gobber and the old smith must have told him about his father's demise and how he had fallen on that awful day. And he of course has told his wife...

"..., Toothless had no fault. It had been this madman Drago. He and his Bewilderbeast made him do it..."

„Drago...Drago Bludvist? I have heard _of_ him... Didn't think, that he was still around, or that he woudl do something like that..."

"Yeah..." Hiccup mumbled, this name alone giving him chills down the spine and and made him feel, as if he had a lump in his throat. " _That_ Drago Bludvist. And sure was still around...He had wanted to destroy Berk and oppress the dragons...Killed my father..."

She was quiet for a minute and Hiccup did not know, if this was a good, or a bad sign. But so he stayed quiet, too, wanting for her to approach a new topic, again.

In silence they walked like that for a few minutes from stall to stall, being greeted by the people, while they were getting closer to the docks.

Sure...it wasn't the most intense conversation, but at least it seemed to work. She hasn't screamed at Hiccup once and accepted his presence next to her. It definitely could have been worse...

"I need to take care of a few deliveries. Especially the one for armors and weapons. We have been running low on iron this year and were not able to catch up on our usual yearly production...And we might need it... _who knows_..."

"Sure...I...I don't mind coming along...and-"

"Aaahhh – Chieftess Ljóda!" Somebody suddenly interrupted them and this male voice somehow made his mind tickle, for he remembered, that he had heard it already once...and only a few days ago. And when Hiccup turned around, he knew, why this was the case.

It was Halvar – the hopefully ex dragon hunter, they have encountered at Valka's Sanctuary - who approached them with a wide grin on his lips and his hands waving high in the air. And when the older man laid his eyes on Hiccup, he seemed to be surprised and seemingly concerned about this encounter as well.

"Ah...and Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk. Great Dragon Master... I-I did not know..." Yet he bowed deeply in front of the two Vikings, but Hiccup still could see him gulp heavily, making him rise a eyebrow in suspicion about that strange behavior.

"Speak, Halvar..." Ljóda yet demanded, making the older man cough with nervousness, when he got back up again. „What is the matter?"

"I-I...the delievery..." He stuttered, his eyes every now and them hurrying towards Hiccup, before they laid back on Ljóda's face "...it is here... Not much for now, though..."

"Armor and Weapons?" Hiccup asked with an eerie suspicion, feeling, that something was definitely wrong with Halvar's behavior. Sure – the last time they have seen him, they have fought against him and his men, making some impression – especially Astrid, who even threatened him, if he ever dared to lay his hands on a dragon again. But still it wasn't justifying, that he was so nervous around the young chief and his dragon, for it could have easily brushed off as a past happening and he could have approached him with some causality. But not...like that...

And a alarming feeling spread through his body, intensified, as Toothless sniffed the old man and sensed something, that definitely was out of place. Growling and hissing at the man, his eyes only being small slits.

Halvar, sensing the danger, stepped away and almost hid behind Ljóda, while the black dragon started to charge – not at him – but past him and straight towards the docks.

And there was something, that pulled Hiccup after his dragon, following him with fast steps, his hands already itching, to get a hold on his trusty, flaming sword, for the young chief suddenly had the feeling, that he would need it.

He saw, that Toothless soon reached Halvar's ship, which was still the same and even had the burning marks on a few places on deck. As well as a few of Stormfly's spine shots, that were still stuck in the wood of the ship.

Before the young chief could have reached the deck and before he could have stopped the Night Fury, he already saw, that Toothless opened his mouth and charged a heavy blast into the floor in front of his paws, opening a big hole with it.

And finally – he understood, what Toothless has smelled on Halvar and why he had wanted to get here so fast.

Because now, Hiccup could hear them too – their screams and growls and whimpering. Because he suddenly understood, why Halvar had been so nervous around him.

Because he didn't change his mind to hunt dragons.

Because these poor winged reptiles were caged inside the ship.

Without thinking Hiccup ran past the few men on deck, who immediately recognized him and therefor stood back – not wanting to fight him once more. He jumped inside the ship, immediately seeing five cages with a different variety of dragons inside. Some Nadders, a few Gronkles, and a blue Rumblehorn, alongside a few Dragons he did not know. Bound together in heavy nets.

He immediately knew, what he had to do – taking _Inferno_ out and he pried open the cages – merely made out some weak iron - before he carefully cut open the nets, freeing the poor dragons from the imprisonment, flying through the hole in the ceiling and away from the ship.

Hiccup was boiling with anger.

So...the contract had never worked! It all had been a farce! The dragon's probably were not trained, but imprisoned on that island! No – he wouldn't tolerate that! He wouldn't accept it! He had fought so long for the freedom of dragons – on Berk and on the Edge and beyond and he would do this for Hranafall as well!

He climbed on Toothless' back, who flew out of the ship and landed by the docks for a moment.

People had gathered there – of course – dragons just flew away and Toothless has destroyed Halvar's ship, smoke coming from the burned wood. They screamed – in fear and astonishment, but stepped away, whenever Toothless or Hiccup looked at them, the young chief searching for the Chieftess of the Hunter Tribe.

And when he finally found her, she acknowledged his gaze, by stepping in front of them, her hand's tightly clenched into fists.

"Chieftess Ljóda!" Hiccup barked, pointing with his still flaming sword towards the ship. "This is _not_ acceptable! You know that! Hakon knows that! Your husband being sick or not – we will return to Berk and we will think about consequences for... _THIS_!"

The people shouted, but he couldn't make out their words. Or Ljóda's answer.

He had launched already with Toothless up into the air, flying straight towards the guest's hut, needing to see his friends.

And those were already awake and outside, looking towards to black smoke that gathered by the water and the docks. Shocked and surprised the same time.

"Something tells me, that you are behind this..." Snotlout asked with some sarcasm in his voice, while Hiccup merely pushed past him and inside, to gather his things and his bedroll.

"Pack everything! We are leaving!" Hiccup barked once more.

"What?!" Was their answer in unison, standing paralyzed outside, unsure, if they have heared their chief correctly.

But Hiccup couldn't care any less in this moment. Rolling the thin mattress together and already fastening it on Toothless saddle, his mind swirling and swirling around what just has happened.

Was he overreacting...? No – no, he definitely wasn't and if he would let this slip so easily and forget about it, then he would work against his own believes. Sure – he _knew_ , what this could mean for his people – fighting another tribe there were supposed to work in peace with. But they would understand! They have been fighting for the same thing for years! And would not stop now! Not even because of a stupid little contract!

But first he had to get back to Berk! Tell Gobber. Tell his mother about this betrayal. Talk with the elders and the warriors. Maybe even consulting the Berserkers and Defenders of the Wing – he already knew, that Dagur, Heather and Mala would have reacted just the same. But he would listen to all of their opinions and how they should react to that – dragons being delivered as goods to Hranafall. Together they would come up with a solution. But he knew, that they would understand...

"Hiccup...?" A soft voice softly called for him and felt hands on his shoulders, making him turn around. But when he saw _her_ blue eyes and blonde hair, he stepped away, startled, escaping her hands. Hurting Astrid with that move.

"Boss...what has happened?" Eret asked carefully and he had his bedroll already packed under his arm and a concerned look on his face.

"Dragons..." Hiccup merely said, breathless, as if this was the first time he was catching some air in his lungs again. "...this guy...Halvar...he has captured them and delivered them here – to Hranafall. Like common goods...Ljóda was to accept them, if Toothless hadn't heared and sensed them beforehand..."

"What?!" Fishlegs asked out loud, while Ruffnut lout out a shocked gasp.

"What...what are we going to do now?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup sighed, stepping past Astrid to desperately avoid her gaze. It was somewhat unintentional. But also he did this willingly, for he couldn't bear her shocked, desperate eyes, when she heard his words as well.

"We will get back to Berk. We need to inform our people about this and will figure out, how to go from there."

"What about the contract?!" Snotlout asked breathless. "They were are not allowed to do that!"

"That is right..." Hiccup whispered, knowing, that such a betrayal called for a punishment, though he didn't want to think that far right now. "That's why, we need to return immediately. Find a solution...But from what I see now, the contract is broken...from both sides..."

An eerie silence engulfed the room and Hiccup somehow feared, that they all were able to hear his heart beating. Or hear, how Astrid's was breaking from these words.

"Hiccup..." She gasped and reached once more for his shoulder, turning him around to her, though it was hard to look her in the eyes. And yet he tried. "...I will speak with my parents about this...I...there...there surely is a reason, why they have done this."

"Do you believe that yourself...?"

Though he felt like screaming, he did not, just as if all his strength was wasted from freeing the dragons. And what held him back as well, where his feelings for the young Hranafallian woman in front of him.

"I don't know, what to believe anymore...But...if you trust me...then you let me speak to my parents one more time. Prepare the dragons...I will be there in a few minutes."

Hiccup lowered his gaze to the floor and clenched his fists.

Trust...

This one word, that suddenly seemed to mean everything. And he wanted to trust her, for she had always laid her trust in him. And now she wanted him to return this favor.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. Come to the forest, if you want to leave with us..." He whispered, but stepped away from her once more, before she could have reached out for him. Guiding Toothless and the gang outside, hoping it would not be long, until he was able to return to his people.

...Silently hoping, that she would come with him despite everything...

 **A/N: So...sh*t is slowly going down, yes? Don't want to say too much, for you will soon see more... :D And I hoped, you enjoyed it :D Well...enjoy might not be the right word, but you know what I mean ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Mariah: Yeah, she does ;D For she actually still needs that time to realize that herself. I mean – having him as some kind as boyfried is nice. But everything past that...well. And her mother...well...**

 **hiccstrid105: Yep it is ;D The chapter name :D And Ljóda's time will come :O**

 **CajunBear73: It is,...it really is...At first I wanted Hranafall to be similar to Berk, but then – why would it have been hard for Astrid to find her place there, if everything was just too similar. And – like her mother said – she was born a girl in a man's world. It would have been far easier, to just 'be' a woman, if it wasn't so hard on Hranafall. Ehr...I just hope this all makes sense to you :O And I also liked the Eret/Astrid scene to write :D For it wasn't just a one sided advice and I think it was needed to get a little trust back from Eret ;D And yeah...now things will go down and you will soon see, what Ljóda is up to :D**

 **Grima: Well – the lute guy does not know too much of her :D And Snotlout and Fishlegs had a thing for her as well :D And I like her XD She surely will find herself a good husband...(who can't play lute XD)**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Thank you :D I am glad you enjoyed the friendship scene between Eret and Astrid and the hiccstrid there :D**

 **Silvolde: I kinda liked that episode. So maybe some inspiration there? ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Haha, Ruffnut hasn't pranked them, yet ;D And I am glad you enjoyed the fluff and the chapter and I hope you liked this as well:D**

 **bettycrazy: We will see about the scene ;D But I am more thinking about equality in the last battle ;D**

 **HTTYDlover99: Thank you very much :D About Hakon we will see :D And Ruff surely will find her way :D And everything else – yeah – time will tell :D**

 **aaquater: Mhmm...so maybe the twins give the idea and Snotlout writes it? Or the gang sitting together by the fire (like in the first movie with Gobber) and telling the tales of the big Hiccup, write it down, to gift it to Hiccup to his birthday. Or in this story to Astrid, to demonstrate his heroic deeds to the poor wife XD And I totally can see the repeating of Hiccup drinking the gallons of yaknog in front of other chiefs. With maybe Dagur either helping, or challenging his 'brother' ;D And yeah – the people on Hranafall are just their jobs. Not more. Or just goods, that can be traded, if they are not good enough at what they are doing. I mean – sure – Vikings back then also had slaves (and leaders some sex slaves as well), but I didn't want to go all that way down. (Also – Hakon is far too in love with Ljóda to have a mistress at the side...). And yeah...what ever the chief wanted, it would happen. So, if Astrid was to marry Hiccup, she had to. Daughter of the chief or not, that is right. And for not bothering the chief – why bothering him, if he could be your father-in-law by the next moon, and – hey – his daughter seemed to like me anyway, because she smiled at me once in the morning ;D And the lute guy situation was inspired by that episode. And on your question, on why Tuffnut approved – first – the guy could play the lute quite will (I am sorry, but I guess, that this would be something, that would impress Tuffnut, especially, if they could play a duet with him and chicken XD) and secondly – Tuffnut has just heard from Fishlegs, that his sister was for Vikings quite old, so he had to act on that, before it might be too late. Sure – he has learned, that his sister should decide herself, who she wanted to marry. But then – he was also carring for her, so if that guy actually had a big house and stuff, to make her happy, then why not? And for your Heather-question: The thing is – she would not have been allowed to travel on her own. Without any company from a male relative. On Hranafall it was just unthinkable! So – yeah – if she was there to come alone, then anybody could have the chance to marry her (maybe with the approval of their own chief, due to these special circumstances, but still). It is...quite harsh, but sadly, history has always been harsh... And for Ljóda...she is waiting on _anything_ Hiccup does. But you will soon see ;D**

 **De Amicus: Oh yeah...Hiccup really should pay attention to anything he does. This is not Berk. And he will soon learn that the hard way (maybe also seen in this chapter?) And for the weapon situation – he didn't have the chance or reason to give it back to her. It is not a trust situation anymore, but between chiefing, dragon riding and then going to the Sanctuary, it was just not needed, for Astrid to have a weapon. And during the first encounter with Hakon, she was able to hold herself against these men with a shield – more of defense, but not as an active attacker (Which in these times is not the wisest decision.) ;D**

 **Crimson Dragon Virus: I am glad you enjoyed this chapter :D And I am very glad, that the differences between the two tribes work :D And yeah...I really expect for Snotlout to embrace these traditions of high status and stuff, cause it makes himself like the biggest hero of them all ;D (I mean – after everything on Berk and the Edge, he is together with the gang a hero as well, but he is just glad, that a few others see his potential as well :D) And I am glad, that the proposal of Ruff and the lute guy was quite enjoyable to you :D I really enjoyed writing it :D And well...trouble is incomming. Not yet with suitors, but things are starting to go down. Hope you like that as well ;D (Though I so enjoy that thought of getting Hiccup in a actual fight with them ;D). And the scene with Eret and Astrid is also quite important. For Eret's approach towards Ruffnut, as well as him starting to trust her more (again). And the ending anyway. And yeah...I found it quite adorable, writing Hiccup a little drunk and cuddly with his girl there ;D And yeah...Sh*t goes down the next morning, as you see and I hope you were expecting something like that to happen (or maybe even not ;D) and I hope you therefore enjoyed it :D**

 **jimmix: But I am very glad, that you came back to read and comment and thank you for that! :D And I am most sorry about the mistake. I always think, that I get all, but when I re-read the chapters after a few months, I notice (a few) them as well... I am sorry for that :O Still, I hope you are able to enjoy this chapter as well :D**


	45. Her Conflict

**Her Conflict**

Sure – she knew, that she could run fast. To be fast was essential in a a fight. But it suddenly felt like she had never before run faster. Past the people, who had irritated and surprised looks on their faces and past the houses and market stalls. Not stopping. With one aim in front of her eyes – the house of her parents.

Astrid did not know what she should feel about what had happened by the docks. What to think? Had it really happened – that her parents had betrayed Berk? Hiccup? And with that even herself? Could it be, that they were hiding dragons from Hranafall – not to train them – but to do outspoken, horrible things to them? Had their whole marriage been only a poor excuse to getting in control of those winged reptiles, only to oppress them? Had there always been signs right in front of her eyes she had missed, which could have prevented this?

Without knocking Astrid stormed right into her parent's house, the door closing on its own due to much force, with which it had crashed into the wall, as she had entered. Making the room dark once more, despite the sun, that had started to rise for some time now. After all – the cutains were drawn shut. And it was cold, due to the missing fire in the fireplace.

"Mother?!" She barked, her breath shaking with fury and sadness, looking around. Feeling, that she had returned to the house after the event by the docks.

But when the young woman didn't get the answer she wanted, she stormed right through the bedroom door, now running into Ljóda's body with that, pushing the pot and the tankard from the tablet, the older woman had in her hands, spilling its content.

Her sick father groaned only behind them, still asleep from what it seemed, while Ljóda hurringly gathered the fallen dishes, before she pushed Astrid through the door and followed.

"You shouldn't make so much noise! Your sick father is asleep!" Her mother hissed, shaking her head about that, before she walked towards the kitchen at the back of the big room, yet making her daughter follow her. The older woman walked straight to the washing bucket, to clean the pot and tankard with shaking hands.

"And you should explain me, why Halvar had caught and delivered dragons to you!" Astrid growled, not caring, if she was loud and if she would wake her father with that. After all – these are Chiefing matters, she had to discuss here and those concerned so many things around it – like the people of both tribes. The broken contract form both sides. Their probably fractured relationship and marriage.

Ljóda stilled the movements of washing the dishes for a moment, but returned to do so, when she raised her voice again:

"If Hiccup would have stayed, I could have explained-"

"Explained?! What is there to explain? No dragon is to be harmed under any circumstances! That is what the contract says! Locking up dragons in cages counts as harming, as well – don't you think?!"

"You are being irrational now! How else would we be able to-"

"Irrational?! It's against any agreement to do such things! Hiccup had all the right to-"

"All the right to do _what?_ What – Astrid?! To attack a friend of our tribe?! To damage his ship? To 'rid' him of his goods?!"

Ljóda had turned around. Shaking in scorn and with anger. Her icy eyes staring in disbelieve at her daughter, while the young woman did not dare to step back. Instead she clenched her fists and pressed her lips together.

"To free dragons..." Astrid merely whispered, breathless from her previous screaming. "He had all the right in this world to free the dragons. To protect them from any harm, that others might want to inflict on them. Because that is what he does. That's what he believes in and what he fights for..."

Ljóda chuckled darkly, brushing past her to get to the oven by the door, taking a cloth, to get a pastry with berries out of it. Astrid immediately recognized it, for it had always been her favorite food dish especially when she was younger. And deep down she felt, that Ljóda tried to lull her with that. To make her calm down, accept her side and probably to make her stay.

But not today.

"You make such a noble man out of the Berkian chief." Her mother said, cutting the still warm pastry with a knife. "You make him almost look like a _functional_ _man_."

 _"_ What do you know?!" Astrid said, crossing her arms. "But now I am not here to talk about him, or _our_ relationship. I am here to get to know the reason behind the betrayal. I want to know, why you have done that. Why was father allowing Halvar to do so? I thought he wanted to fly dragons. Train them. To...befriend them... To not fight them any longer..."

"It only needed to be done, what is best for our people, Astrid. You should know that, since...since you are...the heir of Hranafall."

Astrid stepped back upon hearing that. Sure...it was right, but it made her feel like little girl again. Stripped off of any redeemable status – especially the one she had gained during the marriage with Hiccup.

"I am the _Chieftess of Berk_ , mother. We both know that. And as much as I would fight for Hranafall, until I fall in battle – I would also protect Berk with my life."

"Are you choosing a side there?"

Astrid shook her head.

"I am trying to prevent the worst. Be rational... And you as my mother and Chieftess of Hranafall should do so as well... I don't want them to fight..."

Ljóda laid the knife back down. Her whole body shaking. Taking a sip from a cup, that stood on the counter to calm her nerves. Then taking another deep sip to empty it, stopping the shaking. Then she walked back over to Astrid and in an surprising move, she hugged her tightly, sobbing right into her shoulder.

"And you should know, that the life of a Chieftess is sometimes hard and merciless. We don't have control over our life and always have to pretend. Pretend our happiness. Pretend a fulfilled life,,."

Astrid stared at the wall upon hearing those words. Cold words, that tried to creep once more into her nerves and into her brain. Making her believe into things, that were not her own thoughts. Trying to brainwash into doing the things Ljóda believes to be the best for her.

But this time she wouldn't let the cunning side of her mother get to her. She wouldn't let take her over – for had proven in the past, that she would make with that the wrong decisions.

And yet she stayed just like that – fists balled and face blank. Being only a frame her mother could lean into. Absolutely not giving in. And why would she – her mother before had taken advantage of the fact, that Astrid had been hopeless –

When he was young and had to endure the evil words from her people because of her believes.

When she tried to alter Astrid's mind to make her fall in love with somebody, that would fit Ljóda's describtion of a ' _perfect_ ' man. Saying, that she was able to choose from those she believed in would suit her.

When she trained her to make her stronger. Harder for a world full of lusting and disgusting men and monstrous dragons, and in the end make her more desirable for those men she would accept as her son-in-law.

When she tried to make Astrid fight against Hiccup before the marriage. Because in her eyes the young Dragon Rider was broken. Too thin, too small and with his freckles and beardless appearance beyond imperfect. Though she never knew and would never understand, that this – _he –_ had been the exact right thing for her daughter. Someone to make her feel complete and wanted. Not because of her looks and because of the strength she had gained. But because everything around it, that held her together. Someone to teach her new things nearly on a daily base and to open her eyes wider, than she had ever opened them before. Someone who allowed her to be strong _and_ weak – but never judged her for any of it.

And for all that and more she had fallen in love that disheveled muttonhead and it felt a little sad, that her mother's desperate persuasions had been the reason, that she was able to clear her mind about that. And yet it was very clear to her, that she should make sure, that he knew about that, before things would get down horribly and were broken beyond return. But maybe...there was some hope, that this feeling wasn't just one-sided...especially when she remembered Eret's last words before he had left them in the guest's hut...

"My life is fulfilled, mother..." Astrid finally whispered, tearing away from her mother's cold embrace, to step closer to the door. After all – she did not know, for how much longer her friends would wait for her and she still had to get to the clearing to reach them in time.

"Your life is..." Ljóda whispered in absolutely disbelieve, standing there forlornly, clutching her hands in front of her chest together and shaking her head. "And what about me? About your parents? Hranafall? You can't fogret all of that! You were born here! You grew up here! This island shaped you and formed you into yourself! You should be thankful for that..."

"I am thankful" Astrid clarified – and she really was. "But life goes on, mother. I am not a little girl anymore, who needs protection from the big, bad world out there. I need to live my own life. And Hiccup showed me a way to be myself..."

"And I have always wished to show you such a way, too... A way were you could choose. One you could control...I have taught you everything to rid this world from monsters. To make it a better place. For your people..."

Astrid closed her eyes, not being able to look her mother in the eyes anymore. After all – her mother doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact, that her daughter has moved on and is past the dragon-killing. To make peace with them and with herself.

But the more they were talking like that, the more Astrid believed, that her mother would never understand that. Never see the truth in her words and would always try to see otherwise. Try to see past her own daughter's happiness, which she had found.

Astrid sighed.

Then there would be no way, that Hiccup would have ever been able to achieve peace between him and Ljóda. And she had to accept it.

And if her mother really wanted her to choose a side, then she had to...

Astrid turned towards the door, ready to leave and to catch up with the others.

"I see, that you are not willing enough, to give me a reason for Hranafall's betrayal. I...I accept that. But I will also report this Berk and Chief Hiccup, mother. And I am most sorry for that..." 

The little girl inside of Astrid was ready to cry and to hide, for she knew, that her decision would be an eternal one and that from this point on, there would no turning back. And...maybe...she would never be able to return to Hranafall after that.

But this was a risk she was willing to take.

"I will bid father good-buy and hope for the best, that he survives this diseases the gods have bestowed him with..."

A lump in her throat made it hard to talk and swallow. But she didn't want her mother to notice that, while a sudden thought emerged in her mind, that maybe – _maybe –_ the unknown disease was like a curse from Odin, Thor and Freya. One which they have laid upon her father, to punish him for this betrayal – leaving her mother to take care of him, until everything was solved for the better, or if his time on Midgard was up,

But she didn't want to think about that too much.

"Good-bye mother..." She yet whispered, feeling like it was a farewell, that would last forever.

And maybe, it really was one...

But then:

"Astrid – wait!" Came her mother's words in a hurry and Astrid turned around in astonishment – irritated by the sudden change of her mother's mood.

She looked at Ljóda – somebody she had always admired and always somehow worshiped, to that point to do everything for her. But that time was over now.

But because of that a last heap of hope remained in her – hoping, that her mother would give in and just tell the young woman the reason behind the captured dragons and why they still seemed to be trading with them.

Ljóda stood again by the counter, looking with big, tearful eyes at her daughter. Her breathing was heavy and she seemed to have lost all her calmness, that always seemed to reign over her.

"My...my only child...The light of my life..." She whispered, holding one hand up and into Astrid's direction, in hope, that Astrid would reach out for her. But she stood still by the door, waiting for what ever was to come. "...You can't leave me like that...Hranafall...it... _I_ wanted to give you a bright future – you know that?"

"How bright could this future possibly be, if you hold on to those old, narrow-minded believes? A bright future means to move on. It would be the best for our people – no one would be dying anymore. And it would strengthen Hranafall, if we befriended with the dragons. Why can't you see that, mother?"

Ljóda shook her head and Astrid did not understand the reason behind that. Therefore she merely pressed her lips together, reaching with her hand for the door handle, ready to leave at any moment.

"Astrid..." her mother once again whispered, pointing at the pastry beside her on the counter. "...if you were really about to leave, then why don't you take something to eat? Something for your...friends...as well. They will like it...It is your favorite...I baked it only for you..."

A repelling feeling crept up Astrid's stomach, as she looked over to the baked good. Something foreboding. Something, that told her, to not give in to her mother's plea, for she feared for the worst – that this was not as a sign of peace, but a poisoned treat to get rid of her mother's sorrows.

"Thank you..., but Berk's people are very capable of baking as well..." Astrid murmured and her mother reached with one hand towards the pastry, to scope up one piece in her hand.

"Oh...you think, that I have poisoned it, don't you?" Ljóda asked, taking one bite, to prove her point. "It is not...you see? Do you want to try yourself"

Astrid wanted to scream, that she wasn't trusting Ljóda anymore. Not after...everything...

"Astrid...take it. I am your mother. I would never harm you..."

"But you would harm my friends. Berk's people. I am sorry mother and..." She turned around, trying to avoid her mother's desperate last attempt to get her to stay. "...and farewell..."

Astrid pressed the handle of the door down, opening it, to walk through it and right towards her father, to see him one last time. She knew, that there was no reason in asking him as well about the dragons – for he would either deny everything himself, or would be too sick and tired to tell her anything at all.

But to see him one last time, while he was still alive, was a desire she had to fulfill.

But before she had reached her parent's bedroom, a force caught up with her, off guard and unprepared, pinning her against the closed door of the said room.

Her body was stiff by the sudden shock of this encounter. Her cheek cold against the door. Her blood rushing, loud in her own ears, while her heart stopped beating for a second.

"You won't go anywhere!" She could hear her mother's voice close to her ear, panting, while she pressed her whole body against that of her daughter, twisting her arms up until it hurt.

"What are you-" Astrid wanted to ask, but felt her mother's iron grip on her jawbone, pressing it with all force, until her mouth opened and Ljóda was able to pour something on her tongue. Bitterness filled her mouth and the fear of being poisoned paralyzed her whole body even more, making it all too impossible to fight back now.

And yet – her mother did let go of her, just as the world around her started to fade away in a blur and in darkness.

She wanted to speak.

Ask, what it was, her mother had poisoned her with.

But she couldn't.

Her mind started to get blank.

Her limbs numb.

The wall behind her was to steady her. To keep her upright and on her legs.

Instead she slipped down, with her back against it.

"A mother..." Astrid heard the distant voice of the older woman, while she creeped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly, as is she wanted to give her some comfort. "...sometimes has no choice but to do, what has to be done, Astrid... You will eventually understand...that I only want your best."

But before Astrid could have answered, the blackness around her started to reign, while there suddenly was nothing to worry about anymore.

Because everything was black...

 **A/N: Ah...yes?**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Guest: But what? :O**

 **Silvolde: Poor Hiccup was just so confused :O And I am so glad you like this story so much :D**

 **cosmicblader12: Mhm...a few times now and I am wondering, what you think now after this chapter :O**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Oh and how it sucks ;D Poor Astrid. I mean...like really...she is stuck in the middle (But was ready to find a way out ;D) And for Hakon we will seen ;D**

 **Grima: And it intensified even more, yes? ;D**

 **CajunBear73: Well..., I guess, that the relationship between Astrid and Hiccup might be stronger than that. Though Ljóda certainly would try anything to break it :O And she will use every information she has for that... And well...yeah...Ljóda for now made her unable to just to everything...**

 **Mariah: Maybe? ;D**

 **De Amicus: Well, things certainly get only worse for our favorite Vikings :O And yeah, that Hiccup didn't treat Astrid as his wife at first won't help either... And you are right – not even Hiccup is perfect (still quite close ;D) But this whole trip hadn't worked out the way they wanted...**

 **aaquater: Well...he is in love with Ljóda's facade, that I can tell you...But more in a later chapter ;D (After I looked up the word indignant and hopefully adding to my vocabulary): That is true, since the unexpecting can always be a bit startling, yes? And everybody shall feel about stuff like that, like he wants. ;D And for the Tuffnut-thing, I am sorry as well, that it didn't work that well :D And I really guess, that it would be hard for for any female to travel around, though I guess, that it is unlikely, that Vikings were accepting that at all. And I think, that Astrid would do anything to get Heather out of that mess... And yep...there is something off about Ljóda not quite knowing all the details of Stoick's death ;D And she certainly knows of of doings things, only one is forced to do so... Yep, the Wedding is unbreakable, like 'Until death do us part'. The contract though was meant for their people, in hope everybody had a better life with that. That Hranafall might not be ready for that, went maybe past them...**

 **hiccstrid105: Oh, but you found it :D And thankfully enough, the chapter stays online, so no need to worry ;D And lets see if you have a prediction for that to come now ;D  
**

 **Guest: Well, he certainly should have gone with her, that is for sure. But thankfully she did't get her daughter...oh well...she did it herself :O**

 **HTTYDlover99: Thank you very much ;D And let's see, how you feel about Ljóda now :O And with the hiccstrid baby, there is still some time to go ;D But a bab ygirl would be nice :D And the new chapter is always out on Fridays and on Sundays...unless I am sick or have something planned (the later one I will tell you guys beforehand ;D)**

 **hateme101: Thank you :D**

 **LordTheadArmageddon: Nah...she just went straight to her daughter after trying everything else ;D But yeah...she really has a mini crisis there... But don't worry, I like you thoughts there (let's see, how they turn out in the end ;D)**

 **Alex Barton: Not yet :D  
**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah...poor Hiccup...really don't want to be in his situation with the yaknog incident ;D And yeah...poor Toothless really was bored...But thankfully he was there (though Hiccup suspected something there...) And I am certainly glad, that you enjoyed the chapter, even if it surprised you :D Wonder what you are thinking about this chapter ;D And all your following chapters will eventually be answered :D**


	46. His Conflict

**His Conflict**

They were mumbling and whispering behind him. Being unintentionally loud enough for him to understand every word. But maybe...it wasn't too unintentional at all and they wanted him to hear:

"...she looked really...really sad..." Fishlegs whispered, still carrying his bedroll.

"...yeah...maybe she did not know about the dragons, either!" Snotlout added.

"Yeah..., maybe she is just a poor puppet, caught in the strings of political games and only allowed to live because the great masters still needed her in their plan for the universe..." Tuffnut said in his usual, philosophical voice, stunning his friends a little with that. Well...apart from Eret, who was staying quiet for some time now.

"What ever..." Ruffnut mumbled and Hiccup somehow had the feeling, that she was rolling her eyes about that. "...I don't think, that _somebody_ should have overreacted like that..." She said, louder this time and emphasizing the word 'somebody' way too much. Even without that, the young chief would have understood, that she was talking about his behavior towards Astrid, just before she had left to talk with her parents.

And – sure – he knew, that he shouldn't have been so harsh on her. Ignoring her gaze and fleeing from her touch. But...still...Hranafall's betrayal stung and he felt bad for not immediately noticing, that something was off – with the absent dragons and maybe even with the behavior from a few of their people.

"...it isn't even her fault...She was on Berk the whole time..." Fishlegs once again whispered with sorrow in his voice. "...I hope she is coming soon..."

Hiccup bit his lip and tightened his grip around _Inferno_ , his sword ready in his hands, in case they needed it.

And still...he felt very bad for his behavior towards Astrid. He shouldn't have done that – hurting her like that, just because her people did something wrong – something she probably didn't even knew off and maybe even shocked herself. And instead of pushing her away, he should have been there for her. Maybe even following her towards her parents – despite knowing, she would handle it pretty well on her own. Being there for her.

Well...at least he hoped she would do so...

Toothless cooed a little in comfort beside his owner, nudging Hiccup's numb hand, that hang by his side. The black dragon looked at him with big, worried eyes, probably understanding most his human's distress.

"Don't worry...she will come with us. I know she will..." He whispered and patted his trusty dragon, before the young chief turned back around, while still walking, hoping, that the young woman with blonde hair had emerged at the end of this forest path, following them with hurried steps. Smiling and waving, that there was an explaination to all of it. That there had been a reason for the betrayal – no – not a betrayal – a misunderstanding! And she would hug him tightly, reassuring him, to follow her back to the village, so everything will be turning out fine in the end.

But she did not and Hiccup somehow felt, that she probably still was with her parents, demanding answers, to understand the reason behind the broken agreements. And knowing Ljóda a little by now, he knew, that it would take some time. And for Hakon...well...Hiccup just hoped, that at least one of Astrid's parents loyal and not in to this betrayal...

When his friends noticed, that he was looking behind, they immediately stopped talking, waiting for him to turn back around again, making him see even more, that his behavior had been inexcusable. And when he turned back around again, he even heard Ruffnut say:

"He should totally come up with a big excuse for that!"

And eventually he would, even if it would take him some time to find the perfect one. And she will love it. She had to, since he would never live down his mistake, if she didn't.

The rest of his friends words became more quieter after that, making him want to listen to the more, wanting those clues about how to make it up to Astrid and maybe to find a reason to not be such a stubborn muttonhead – like the young Valkyrie would say – anymore.

But instead he heard quickening steps behind him, a slight gleam of hope emerging inside of him, but felt somewhat disappointing, when he saw Eret, trying to catch up with his chief.

"So...you really want to break of the contract...?" Eret asked in a whisper, probably not wanting to interrupt the discussion behind them.

"We both know, that something like that calls for consequences – if I want to or not. I am the chief and I can't let it slide so easily...If Astrid doesn't find another explanation, that is for sure..."

"So...and...if yo break off the contract...does that also mean you break of the marriage with Astrid? It is that easy?"

Hiccup stopped walking for a moment upon hearing that, making his heart skip a beat and his breath get caught in this chest.

Breaking off...the marriage? That sounded so foreign to him! After all – everybody around them had wanted this marriage – this connection between the two tribes so much – that it suddenly felt absurd to just break it of. And not only that...it had been him, who had fought for it in the first place, though back then it definitely had been a different reason behind it. And now...with his feelings for her, their shared kisses, touches and hugs, it somehow felt impossible to just not continue what they have started. To break up and to get away from the other. To be two seperate beings again, not one couple.

But...was it that easy to break their bond of marriage?! Just like declaring the contract as invalid...no... it surely wouldn't mean the same for their marriage... It wasn't that easy!

Yet...on the wage of a possible war...

Hiccup continued walking, shaking his head furiously.

"I am not thinking about that, right now and it should be our last concern. But...why did you want to know that in the first place? I thought, that I should have an eye out on her, because she is not to be trusted."

Eret shrugged.

"I like her – ehr – as the Chieftess and as a friend, you know? And I just wanted you to be cautious – especially because of her mother."

Hiccup raised one eyebrow at the ex-trapper beside him.

"Do I want to know you sudden change of thoughts?"

"Let's just say – a few of her words were quite inspirational. And I may have told her about your feelings for her and I am most sorry, that I have taken your opportunity to do so."

Before Hiccup could have asked about _any_ of Eret's words, a shrill, loud scream echoed through the woods. Definitely a dragon's scream and one, that sounded as if it was in severe danger.

And one, that was very well known to him and to his freinds...

"Meaty!" Fishlegs screamed in terror behind the young chief, upon noticing his Gronkle, and immediately picked up his speed, running straight past the trees and towards the clearing behind it. And without thinking twice or Hiccup commanding them, they all followed their big friend – especially hurried, when the screams of their own dragons mixed in to those of the poor Gronkle.

And what Hiccup and his friends awaited there immediately made him press the small button on his sword, to unleash the fire on the blade, while the others reached for their weapons as well.

Their poor dragons were fighting, with their pure strength and with their firepower, to get rid of their attackers. Men and women with heavy armor and even heavier weapons. Trying to slash out for the winged reptiles. To hit them. To dominate them in battle. Nets ready in their hands and maybe even readier to kill them, if needed.

Fishlegs was already among them, defeating his Gronkle, who was already caught within one of these nets, trying to struggle free and probably already out of projectiles, which could have helped her to flee.

Stormfly was close to her, having two of the attackers in her paws, flying high, to drop them somewhere in the distance, screeching in fury and yet looked a little irritated towards the riders, not being able to find her own, before she returned fighting on the ground, protecting her dragon friend. Helping Fishlegs to free her.

Snotlout had immediately jumped to Hookfang's side, giving his Monstrous Nightmare a command to ignite his body, making a few of the men run away, giving them the feeling, that there were not such dragons like this one. This gave Snotlout a victorious smile on his lips and therefore he decided to get Hookfang wherever they were needed, scaring away the attackers, or fighting those, who were brave enough to encounter both of them.

The twins were already on their saddles, chasing around the scene with their Hiddeous Zippleback, to spray the powerful, green gas, to get it to explode, whenever possible. Some of the attackers immediately noticed this attack, fleeing, before they could be harmed. A few others stayed, thinking, they were strong enough to counter it.. Though the explosion was to strong – even for them – and knocked them unconscious.

Eret on the other hand worked as their defense, together with his trusty Rumblehorn. Being there, whenever they needed him. Either with the man's dual swords, or with the sheer power the big dragon had within his body.

If Hiccup had more time to observe the fight in front of him, he would easily felt proud to see them all fight and work together – as humans and dragons. Glad, that he had always fought for this partnership and friendship between these two creatures, for they were completing each other in every way. And his friends and their dragons were the very proof for that.

But the hadn't the time to admire them - yet he had to fight himself, with more people coming through the thicket around them, their weapons ready, their faces ablaze with scorn and fury. And Hiccup sadly had to admit, that these people were excellent fighters. Especially when facing dragons...

"For the Hofferson Family!" One muscular man growled at him, aiming with his mace for his head, though Hiccup easily dodged the blow, before Toothless gave the man a vicious blast, sending him back into the forest, where he had come from.

Still Hiccup felt a little startled for that, his brain trying more to analyze the scene around him. But the man immediately stood up again, his blast probably had dodged enough from the blast, to be able to fight again.

With some unbelievable speed, he launched again at the young chief, hitting left and right. Hits coming from the top, to smash him and back up again, to loose the young man's balance. Avoiding the flaming sword.

„Hold still!" The man growled loudly! „You crippled weakling! Lady Astrid should be worried by such a weak husband anymore! You dared to shamefully marry her! Tearing her away from her home!"

It was hard to make out those words, but Hiccup was very able to hear _all_ of it, despite the noise around him. And those words stung in his heart. Making Hiccup notice this man as one of Astrid's past suitors, that had stared at him angrily the whole evening the night before.

„Did you even respect that beautiful woman?! You are no match for her! Best to get you rid now. I kill you, set her free and..." A kick against Hiccup's chest – painful, but Hiccup was able to hit the man's nose with his elbow. A loud cracking noise echoed over the battlefield. Breaking the man's nose in the process, making blood stream from it immediately. But he still grimly grinned at that, attacking once more, before he finished: „...I will marry her myself...She likes battle scars – something you don't know off, right?"

This was enough! His words got him seriously angry – maybe not out of the pure reason, that this man does not know _anything_ of Hiccup's past, but more because of the reason, that this man – _or any other_ – would not dare to take Astrid from him!

She was _his_ wife!

A dark battle scream emerged from the depths of his lungs, holding the flaming sword high over his head, launching it down. Slicing through the mace's handle with ease and taking the man's balance with that. But before Hiccup could have aimed for another hit, Toothless hit the man with his tail fin, knocking him unconscious.

Hiccup breathed heavily, but nodded thankfully towards his winged reptile. Finally being able to look around for a few seconds.

And...yes...he noticed familiar faces – people he had seen during the celebration the night before and among the crowd by the docks. People he clearly recognized as tribesmen and -women from the Hunter's tribe. Astrid's people.

More and more of their screaming became clearer to Hiccup's ears. Screams about revenge, about betrayal and of abuse of their heir. False accusations of what he had done to Astrid and probably to her poor parents, too.

Coming together in reasons, on why they suddenly were fighting against them.

"Hiccup!" Eret's scream suddenly echoed towards him and he saw, how the ex-trapper and Skullcrusher were engulfed in a heavy net, weighting down on them, since it seemed to be made out of heavy material. And off what it looked like, the success of the other Dragon Riders seemed to diminishing slowly, by the cheer number of attackers and by their viscous method of capturing them.

Truly...the name 'Hunter Tribe' was not coming out of nowhere and those people really knew, what they were doing.

Before Hiccup knew, what exactly was happening, he jumped past a few attackers, cutting straight through the net, that was still around Eret and the Rumblehorn. The Gronkle iron, mixed with the sheer head of the flame easily going through it, freeing his friend and the loyal dragon.

Eret gave him a acknowledging nod for that, before he dodged yet another incommoding attack by a group of these people.

At the exact moment, that his sword lost it's flame – the Monstrous Nightmare Gel empty.

"Hiccup! What are we going to do!"

The young chief's mind was circling for some time now around a way to win this fight, but he noticed, that the harder the gang was trying to defeat them, the harder they were attacking back. And the surprising factor they had a few minutes ago from Hookfang didn't seem to work anymore. Or the gas attack from Barf and Belch. Or anything the other dragons did, for the Hunter's people always seemed to know a way out or away of it.

"Up!" Hiccup therefore only screamed, loud enough for his friends to hear this. Wanting them to understand his command without any questions and without the enemy knowing to much about what he was up to.

And eventually followed – mounting their dragons and making them fly high in the air. Even Stormfly followed, despite still missing a rider, though Toothless' shouts somehow seemed to convince the Deadly Nadder, to follow them to.

"What now?!" Snotlout asked out loud, breathless, but thankfully now out of reach of their attackers. "Fight them from the air?"

"Good plan!" Tuffnut aggreed. Ruffnut nodded.

"No!" Hiccup answered, his heart beating furiously in his chest. „We won't fight them here. Not now... We will return to Berk..."

"What – now?!" Fishlegs asked with astonishment, shaking his head frantically. „What about Astrid, she still hadn't reached us!"

"Fishlegs – I will _not_ endager our dragons! This is the Hunter Tribe and they know what they are doing. It is better we prepare us and Berk for the worst..." He gulped heavily, before he also added: „And they won't harm Astrid. Those are her suitors. They want to marry her, no matter the cost. She is safe and we will get her out of here, when the time comes..." 

"W-wait...the worst...?" Ruffnut asked, while Snotlout gulped loudly.

"Hiccup...you are not...planning to go to war against them, are you?" Eret asked, shocked about his chief's words and making the young man on the Night Fury sigh.

Oh...he wished he had an answer – a answer to all their questions. But...he wasn't understanding this himself...

These...attack as a sign of revenge...Did they make any missteps? Humiliate them and their culture... Did _he_ did something wrong – especially regarding Astrid, that he was not aware of.

But...no there was more behind it. And it shouldn't been Hiccup and his friends, who should feel sorry for anything, for it had been them, who had broken the contract in the first place! And maybe with uncovering their secret with that, it had given the Hranafallian people a reason to attack them.

And maybe even with that Berk as well...if it hadn't been their, or their chief's plan beforehand...To lull him hear, to weaken Berk as a whole...Having Astrid's desire to visit her home island again, especially during her father's illness – with her knowing of it or not – as the perfect bait to do so.

And it hurt badly, to leave her behind, though it seemed, that he people were fighting for her anyway. Giving Hiccup at least some hope, that she wouldn't come to any harm on this island. Making this decision yet not more easy for him. Especially with the past procression in their relationship.

And...making him to face yet another disastrous danger, that could harm his own tribe and his people.

But now he had time to figure out a way against it...

„We are not longer welcome on Hranafall..." he mumbled, steering Toothless towards the North to escape this island as fast as possible. Thankfully enough they soon were all following him, leaving the people down on the ground to shout out for them, furious about their cowardly escape. But he didn't care about that, since the safety of his own people was his topmost priority. And has always been. „And the faster we get to Berk, the better...!"

And his mind would always stay with Astrid. Hoping and praying for her safety and that she would undstand. Understand, that he had to get his friends and their dragons out of there. Being outnumbered by experienced warriors.

And once they were safe, he would do _anything_ to get Astrid to follow them...

 **A/N: Above everything Hiccup is Berk's chief. Berk's well-being is his top priority. He doesn't want to see one of his friends fall in battle, because he overestimated himself or misjudged the situation. And he _knows,_ that Astrid is safe. She is.  
So, before you guys get totally angry with me, because Hiccup left her behind, please, please _please_ wait for the next two chapters. (Yep, this is me, being a little afraid of your guy's reaction ;D But everything you have to say about this, is still fine for me :D)**

 **Also...guys...we reached 800 comments! That is...insane...amazing...unbelievable! I bow for you. For each and everybody, who writes me and encourages me even more! Thank you!  
And I am also most happy about the 106.000 views for this story! Just...wow! I am so thankful! I really am :D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Yeah...I got some angst there (and it might get a little worse...) And yeah...this was Hiccup's POV and his conflict he had to go through... And for Astrid – we will see in the next chapter (but I can tell you already 'yes' for your question there) But thankfully Stormfly made it out of there quite well :D**

 **CzanyKot356: Don't worry, I don't see your comment as hateful ;D But sadly, there are mean people out there, that are sadly also willing to hurt those close to them, to get what they want. Ljóda is one of them, though all her actions are plausible to her. Needed, for a greater good and she hopes, that Astrid will see that one they... But I agree, that both – Astrid and Hiccup have done a few mistakes over the past, that come crashing down on them little by little... And don't worry, I will continue it and finish it :D**

 **SuperFangirl16: Thank you very much and I hope you fasten your belts, for this ride is not stopping yet ;D**

 **CajunBear73: When nothing else is working, then the drugging needs to be done. Hiccup's _brainwashing_ seemed to be harder than she had first suspected ;D It will be some hard word, to get those dirty thoughts out of her daughter, again ;D But sadly he has not enough time to check further for her :O Not yet, at least...**

 **Silvolde: Ljóda is kinda hard to change and next chapter will show her reasoning even more ;D (Uhh Fun chapter to come :D). But yeah...kidnapping the own daughter is so not okay... And Hiccup...he has to face harsh decisions...**

 **De Amicus: Well...Ljóda is still Astrid's mother and Hiccup suspected, that she would never _ever_ harm her. So in his thoughts, she is safe from any harm. But yeah...Hiccup will always see the good in everybody. It will be hard to change that. And Eret...well...let's hope, that at least one of them stays focused...**

 **cosmicblader12: Poisoning the whole village...well...it is still needed ;D And I might hand you Stormfly and Toothless later for that :D  
**

 **Justin Hsu: Well, here it is ;D**

 **Grima: Yup. That woman is totally bonkers now...Well...she always was... ;D**

 **hateme101: Well...he leaves not just like that...Definitely was not as planned ;D And we will soon see about that ;D**

 **EagleDragon15: Okay, though it just seems to be quite cliche, I promise, it won't be ;D Please, please wait, okay :D**

 **aaquater: And yet, sadly, if you stay narrow-minded (and probably don't have somebody like Hiccup)and fear the unknown future of a change, then it might be hard to change. And I am glad you noticed her verbal dodging, for she is quite talented in her words. After all, Astrid always answers to what her mother has to say ;D Well, not believing everything anymore, but definitely following all of it, answering and giving information if needed, that Ljóda can use. (And after I was totally startled, that you wrote me in German, which I am suddenly so confused about – Drago hat da irgendwie seine Finger im Spiel, das kann ich schon mal sagen ;D). And the poor animals on Galapagos :O Though I suppose she would not adapt quickly, letting Darwin prove a few points there ;D And for the future – well, just because it looks bright for Ljóda, it should also sound wonderful to her daughter. Ljóda has always shown and taught her, what she thinks is best, though Astrid has seen, that she needed other things to find happiness :O And for Hiccup – he will ;D**

 **Guest: Thank you very much :D And don't worry, he won't think that ;D**

 **Kallen21: And here it is :D**

 **hiccstrid105: Please don't die, yet! :D And yeah...Ljóda totally is the bad guy here, though she has her reasons... And sadly she will try her best to separate our hiccstrid...But if she succeeds with that? We will see :O**

 **Mariah: Yep, that sounds like something Ljóda would do ;D**

 **HighKings-Ruin: Yeah...Ljóda is the best example for bad parenting...Poor Astrid... And sadly in her thoughts, everything is justifying for what she is doing there. For once in her life, she is in control...**

 **HTTYDlover99: Poisoning might be a harsh word. Kidnapping her...yes...yes...for the greater good and hopefully Astrid will understand one day. Well...that's, what she believes in :O But sadly Hiccup is prevented from coming...**

 **DragonRiderNT: We will see what happened :D**

 **lillikinslc5: Sadly there is something missing in your comment :O But I noticed you :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yeah...she finally is in control... Husband sick, daughter kidnapped. Hranafall belongs to her. That is true. And she will do everything, to free the world from dragons. Astrid eventually will understand...Grown-up or not. And for Hiccup...well...it doesn't look good, either...and the Hunter Tribe is trained in taking down dragons. Sadly. And they were outnumbered. But at least he knows, that Astrid is safe within her tribe...That her mother had turned against her as well, he would know...And soon we will know all of Ljóda's plan :D**


	47. Her Awakening

**Her Awakening**

The world was swirling around her, without a stop and without mercy. Endless restlessness. Never stopping. And darkness – purest blackness, but no sound. And when Astrid finally awoke with a start and a loud gasp, she felt her limbs to be numb, a little tingling with a odd sensation and a odd presure on her chest.

And her head – _Hel_ – her head was hurting badly and wouldn't stop.

She felt bad, like she had been dragged through a battlefield, left to lie there – not to die, but with a horrible unconsciousness, that felt like a nightmare to her. Resurrected from dying, with all her past sins coming back to her at once. Painful and harsh, like the reality around her, that started to make sense:

The first thing the young Viking noticed, was her absence of shoes – which was quite odd, given the other fact of her captivity, that she would soon notice as well. But the soft air around her toes and the soft feeling of the blanket around it, was just too irritating to be not immediately noticed. A blanket, which seemed to be the next, unsettling thing – for her eyes immediately fell on the colorful quilt, that her mother has once made for her and gifted to her on her 10th birthday. This revelation came together with the last memories of her waking moments – therefore she immediately kicked the heavy cloth off of her body, sitting up on her bed to look around.

...around...in her old bedroom – with her bookshelf to the right, the nightstand to her left. A weapon rack on the opposite wall, though now it was emptied. Not even the two shields, that normally were on the left and right of it hang on the wall.

What was happening here and why was she in this room in the first place?! Her last memory was the one of her mother's ambush in the entrance room, just before their bedroom door. With Ljóda infusing her something, that paralyzed and weakened her. Making her unconscious for some time.

With shaking breath she looked towards the window on the right wall – shockingly noticing, that the sun was about to set, painting her room and the world outside in orange and red.

It had gotten late! And remembering her last conversation with Hiccup, before she wanted to talk with her parents, she knew, that she was to meet him and the gang on the clearing with their dragons!

If only...they still were there!

She leaped out of the bed – seeing, that no one was around to stop her and with the window standing surprisingly wide opened, making it so easy to flee.

If it wasn't for the sudden force, that held her back, stumbling on the floor, with her freedom just out of reach and a sharp pain coming from her right wrist, that spread through her arm and up into her shoulder, increasing the painful throb in her head.

And when she looked down her arm, she soon knew, what exactly was trying to hold her back and in place.

Heavy iron shackles adorned her right hand, biting into the skin and flesh underneath. Being hold together by a lock on the top and reaching out for a iron chain, that connected to the wall above the headboard of her bad – long enough to walk around the bed and to reach the bookshelf, but short enough to get to the window, or the door.

Clearly...somebody wanted her to stay there and after the past happenings it was not hard to guess, who this could be.

"Ohhh...you have already awaken..." The voice of this cunning person than also reached her ears, making her stand immediately and face her mother, who had just entered the room – a caring smile on her lips and something to eat and drink on the tablet in her hands. "You have slept for some time. Your body must have been exhausted..."

"Exhausted...?! You mean poisoned!" Astrid hissed, watching her mother carefully, as she placed the tablet on the nightstand. "And it looks like you have more of that lovely stuff prepared for me! Why keeping me here, if you want to get rid of me?"

The smile on Ljóda's lips fell, her features forming in disbelieve and she hurriedly shook her head, stepping around the bed to reach for her daughter. But Astrid stepped away – well – at least as far, as her boundaries allowed her to do so.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" Astrid barked, making her mother stop, only a meter left between them.

"Look at you, my only child...what has _he_ done to you? Weakening your mind...getting you ready to fight against your own mother...the very person, that has brought you into this world..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"This _other_ chief. This Hiccup. What has he done to you, my poor girl? You are not yourself anymore...You would never speak like that to me. You would never try to put yourself out of my reach. Just...let me hug you...you are safe now! No more harm shall come upon you. I will finish it for you and give you the happy ending you deserve..." Ljóda purred, with each word getting closer and closer, until she was able to reach for Astrid's cheeks, stroking them lovingly. Evoking disgust and anger in the young woman, unable to pull away again.

"You have lost your mind..." Astrid whispered breathless, tearing more against her restrains, which just would budge. "You have absolutely lost your mind..."

"Astrid...Astrid... _Astrid..._ " Her mother said, chuckling a little. "I have given you this name for a reason – for it had been the name of my grandmother. The one person, that had given me light during the darkness I had to endure during my upbringing. After all...when I held you...seeing, that you are born a girl, I wanted the world to bow for you, being born as a divine beauty. I wanted the world to fear your strength and fury. I wanted this world to be yours...Because I know, that to be born in this world as a woman is no easy path to walk. I had so high hopes for you back then. And I still have now – there are strong men waiting for you, to choose one of them, to be your husband."

"Hiccup is my husband." Astrid hissed, walking past her and to the other side of the bed, hoping it would take Ljóda some time, until she would reach out for her again.

"Hiccup is a small stumbling stone in your future path. We will get rid of him soon enough, don't you worry..."

Worry...Such a small word, but seeing, what her mother would do, just to accomplish some hel-ish plan she has hatched, this word didn't seem to be enough. After all – she had brainwashed her before, drugged her only a few hours ago and now had a captive only to...

"What are you planning?! I am not just here, because you don't want me to leave with my friends, am I? There is more to it!"

"More...Much more! And with Hakon out of the way, _we_ finally can take over this island and control it!"

„Con...trol?"

Astrid's heart was beating furiously and it felt hard to stay upright and standing on her legs.

"Yes. Control! With Hakon out of the way, I am finally the leader, this poor tribe needs! And my first order is to break bounds with this ridiculous island of Berk, to conquer it – just like _he_ had always wanted it!"

Ljóda turned around, walking towards the window. Closing it. Her hands rested on the frame, holding her weight off of it. Breathing heavily and Astrid thought for a moment, that she was crying.

But then she turned back around, with the widest smile she had seen on her mother's lips for months.

"Oh... _he_ would have loved to see this victory! Would have loved to see that crippled chief die! Would have loved to hold his head high in his own hands, while the people had either the choice to die themselves, or to follow him. But with him gone, it is me, who will earn this honor, to finally rid Midgard of this poor excuse of a chief and this little dragon problem that comes with him..."

There were so many words on Astrid's tongue, she desperately wanted to get rid of. So many questions. But for that moment, she was only able to ask the most pressing one:

"Who is 'he'?"

That smile on her mother's lips changed. Becoming soft. Lovingly. The young woman immediately recognized this smile, for she had seen something like that on Hiccup's lips many times in the past days. And when her mother started to talk again, Astrid knew, that she wasn't talking about her father, Hakon:

"Isn't love such a funny thing? It always comes in the most unexpected moments. If my grandmother has been the light from my father's hurtful words and painful slaps, then it had been _him_ who had always been my shield. Stepping in once, to protect me from my father's hand. Shielding me from the harsh world... He had always been there my whole life and I only noticed my desire for him being by my side until the Valkyries were to reach us, when my father has decided to ship me off to Hranafall. For a political wedding with...Hakon... I...I was only sixteen back then...you have to understand...And yet my age was enough to fall in love..."

It was almost sickening, how sweetly her mother was talking about that man, who clearly wasn't her father. With an almost dreamy voice and with some absence in her eyes.

"And yet he stupidly went on his knees, begging me to become his wife. In hope the gods would have pity on us, so the ships wouldn't sail in the morning. There was nothing around us, but the dirt beneath, the skies and birds above. I felt his arms around me...we didn't need wedding rings, or a wedding bed..."

Astrid's breath caught in her throat, eyes widening, knowing very well, what had happened there, for her mother had given herself to another man, before her wedding night with her father. Being impure and not a virgin any more – which suddenly made sense, on why her mother desperately wanted to make sure, that she did hold onto this... _property.._. herself

"That was another time. Almost another life. But I do not regret it! For it was my choice and I will always be his!"

"B-but...I thought, that men always wanted to fulfill their desires, so why-"

"I loved _Drago_. And I do until this day. If the gods have decided otherwise, I would have become his wife...And you...you _really_ were his daughter."

At first this name sounded to Astrid like any other would. Like just another Viking-man – one her mother had always warned her from – or being the one, she would have perfect as a suitor, depending on his looks and on his character But the more she was thinking about it, the more this name – especially the way her mother had said it – the more it felt familiar to her. Not that she knowingly had met somebody with that name.

But she knew somebody who did. And somebody who died by his hand.

" _Drago Bludvist..._." Astrid rasped, almost unable to comprehend that particular information. "You are talking about that _monster_ , who took Hiccup's father's life!"

"The _Mo-_ How dare you to talk about him like that?! He is the poor soul, that was damned by the cripple Hakon has forced on you! Because off some heavily luck, he is still alive and was able to-" He mother stopped and Astrid very well knew, that she wanted to say, that Hiccup was responsible for Drago's death. Though...off what she had gathered, nobody knows, if he was still out there or not. " _This_ Hiccup should be called a monster! He unleashed a horde of vile creatures to this world, that destroy and kill! Drago only wanted to clean this world. Make it a better place. Enslaving, oppressing or killing these dragons – making humans the far more superior race!"

"You have gone insane..."

"Insane...My only child...open your eyes to the truth! Wake up! Together we will finish, what the great Drago Bludvist has started! Burn Berk to the ashes and wage war on everybody, that has allied with them! I have ordered the weapons. Hranafall is strong now and we will attack Berk on its weakest moment. Though...you have weakened _him_ , yes?"

Astrid could only shake her head.

"I have seen him. He has fallen for you. That fool! After all – how could he resist? You are beautiful. Strong... And I believe in you, that he didn't had the chance, to lay a hand on you, yes? He truly is weak. How else could he have resisted the temptation, that was right in front of him?!"

The more Ljóda was speaking, the more Astrid understood, on why she had always fallen for these words. Believed them. Because Ljóda had always been able to bend the reality, until it would fit into her personal truth – and given the circumstances, Astrid knew, that Ljóda was believing them herself.

"You should not be speaking like that about Hiccup. He is anything but weak. Berk is not weak. You shouldn't let Hranafall go to war against them..."

"War?! We will destroy them in mere minutes!"

"Then people die! You should care about these people! You are the chieftess after all! And senseless slaughtering has never helped!"

"...care..." Ljóda mocked. "...nobody cared about me, when I first came here. And the Hunter Tribe is good enough to work for my cause."

"Your cause... _Your cause?!_ Father is the Chief! They follow him!"

"Not if he sadly passes away within the next few hours...Isn't it a tragedy?! Seeing his beautiful daughter being treated with disrespect by her very own husband? The very one person, who should have shielded you from any harm! Protected you from all the bad things out there. Making you as his wife and chieftess happy...I see you are not, for you came he on your own to speak to me, yes?"

"I came here, so you wouldn't assault him again. And tell me the truth about your betrayal..."

"Betrayal...that is such a hard word..."

"But you know, that I am right. You betrayed the contract. Our people..."

"Your father's people... Those have never been _my_ people, Astrid. My tribe died because of these monsters. My tribe died, because Hakon didn't step in. Moving the troops to my home island to help them. To save them...Only a few have survived. Drago had been one of them...Thankfully. But then – a few moons ago a letter reached me. Written from one of his man, stating, that he had lost the fight against Berk's heir and that he is no where to be found. Astrid...you do not know, what it feels like to loose the person you love the most..."

Oh Astrid did. She had this feeling for the whole day now, ever since Hiccup pushed her away, when she tried to reach out for him. And now even more. With him and her friends probably already long gone. Leaving her behind.

But she didn't want her mother to notice this triumph. She just didn't want her to know! Because...after all...maybe there was still some hope left...

"Let me guess – you allied with Drago's man to take over Berk?"

Her mother smirked. Evilly and disgustingly, but thankfully her question worked, before Ljóda could have asked about the sudden change of Astrid's mood.

"Exactly... And together we will finish what Drago has started. And Astrid...when Hiccup is dead, you will finally be free again. And those men, these brave warriors, that were always fighting for the greater good, they are longing to get to know you. Those are perfect men for you. Not these pitiful Hraniafallian men here, though they would have worked better than this Hiccup would ever do. But Astrid...the light of my life...Drago's men are worthy husband material. Loyal. Strong. Compassionate. All the things _you_ are looking for in a _real_ man. You will love to meet them. They will make you happy. They will give you strong offspring. Many...happy children..."

Astrid wanted nothing more but to throw up. Right there on the spot. The thought alone of any other man than Hiccup touching her made her feel nausieus and she gripped onto the bedpost for support.

"Don't worry, my beautiful daughter...the soporific will soon wear of...It is a harsh one and my mother has always used it to get a peaceful sleep. I had to use it on you, so I could make you stay..."

Astrid eyed her mother dangerously, but choose to stay quiet. After all...there was no excuse for drugging the own daughter, only to fulfill a fucked up plan.

"Is that the reason, on why you wanted me to stay 'pure'? So I could have a better husband?"

"Yes...There are even a few of his men, who would even love to pay for your hand in marriage. They will take such good care of you. I know that..."

"Sure..." Astrid answered sarcastically, very well knowing, that men, who would pay for her, would more likely see her as a possession. An object, that they could treat in that way they wanted. Not like a wife... But her mother wasn't seeing that anymore. Her twisted reality was preventing her to see the truth and nothing the young woman would say, would change her view. "And you know, that your reality is absolutely twisted, do you?"

Ljóda blinked. Shaking her head slightly. Breathed heavily.

"He twisted you, Astrid and-"

"Can you please for once stop talking about what you think Hiccup has done to me?! Because he has done nothing, okay?! Nothing you think is wrong! He respected me! He accepted my feelings, thoughts and believes! He lo-" She stopped for a moment, wondering if it was right to continue her rant. To tell her mother her most vulnerable believe about him. But maybe...maybe – and given the way Ljóda had spoken about her love towards Drago – she would understand her now. Therefore Astrid clenched her fists together and as her heart stopped beating for a moment she spoke:

"...He loves me for who I am."

Ljóda's forehead furrowed upon hearing that. Opening her lips to speak, but stopped, as words were starting to fail her. So the young woman took this opportunity to continue, feeling a slight gleam of hope reappearing, together with some sense that seemed to return to her mother's mind again. Slowly, so her mother would understand each and every word of it.

"Mother...And I _do_ love him. He is...compassionate. Loyal. Unbelievable strong. For me he is handsome. He is a good teacher. A good friend. And he is everything I would want in a husband..."

Astrid slowly walked back towards her mother, somewhat feeling, that those clouds in her head started to disappear and that her _true_ mother – the woman that was hiding beneath all that wrath and anger – was reappearing. Carefully she reached with her hands to the arms of her mother, stroking with her thumbs the cloth of her sleeves and tried to look into her icy blue eyes.

"Mother...he _is_ a great chief. A great husband. And he would never harm me. And he would never let a dragon harm a human. He would have been there for you, when your home island was burned down. He would have helped and nobody would have been harmed. And...if you let me go, we can end this madness. And...maybe...we _all_ can find some happiness in our lives."

The features of her mother were blank and she merely stared towards an uncertain spot on the floor. Just breathing. Just being a poor frame of a woman, who only wanted to be loved in her life by the man she desired. A woman, who only wanted to control, when everything had been taken from her.

And most silently she whispered something. But the young woman couldn't make out the words, no matter how hard she tried.

"Mother...what are you saying?"

Her mother's eyes immediately focused on her daughter's face again, dark from unknown scorn. Breathing heavier than before.

" _What is a life you can't decide about?!_ That is one thing Drago has always asked. And he had always been right, because it is _nothing...NOTHING!_ And I will finally find my happiness again, because now I decide, where I want to go with my life!"

"Mother, don't be ridiculous! This is pure madness!"

It was such a fast movement – her mother tore herself out of Astrid's grip, pulled her right hand back, letting it crash on Astrid's cheek with force. Painfully painting the skin dark red and making the young woman land on the floor.

"Do not ever talk about his legacy like that! Drago had been brilliant! And I will show that to the world. Because that is, what I want. Because so it will be a better place for us humans! A better world for women like you and me..."

A sad smile returned to Ljóda's features and she squatted in front of her daughter to get one final look into her eyes, reaching for her cheek. And Astrid let her, since she did not know, what would happen, if she didn't.

"...for now you are caged under my command, my dearest child. For your own safety. Until we get those nasty thoughts out of your head and clean you from his believes...He has harmed you so much... _this_ Hiccup. But don't worry...You eventually will get your happy ending – earlier, than I got mine..."

"And..." Astrid whispered – not sad, depressed or afraid – but just tiered from this craziness. "...then I will die, because you have gone to war. Starved and dehydrated. What then?"

"Oh, my light of my life. Don't worry about that. Ingunn will make sure, that you got enough to eat and to drink. She adores you like a daughter she never had and she most likely will understand my reasoning behind these...actions... And after this ridiculous day of _Snoggletog_ , like these crazy Berkians call it, I will be back for you. And as a gift, I will bring you _his_ head. Doesn't sound that lovely?"

Astrid shook her head in disbelieve, before she breathlessly answered:

"And you know, that I from this day on will fight _you_ with everything I have. Because you will not dare to harm Hiccup! And if you do, I will use everything you have taught me, to get my revenge on you..."

Ljóda smiled sweetly, like a mother would in front of her child.

"Astrid, don't be ridiculous. _This_ is maddness!" She repeated Astrid words, stroking softly her hair. "But don't worry. It's over soon and you will think straight again..."

And then, she got back up again, walking around the bed and towards the door.

"As much as I have missed talking with you, I need to go now. I have to prepare a war. And soon Astrid, you will understand, my dear..."

Ljóda reached for the handle of the door, but then stopped once more, turning around a little, to say one last thing, directed at her daughter:

"What is a life you can't decide about, Astrid? That is one question I have always asked myself and you should ask it now yourself...But, Astrid - now...I have everything under my control. I can decide about everything. And Drago...he would have been so proud of me. But now is my time to spread his legacy over this world...And this Hiccup is the first human being to perish because of that..."

And with that Ljóda left, closing the door behind her in the softest way.

Leaving Astrid in her most desperate state alone and on the floor...

 **A/N: Oooooh, I have waited so long to write this chapter! And I hope you guys love to read it as much as I loved writing it! And before you ask – I won't put Astrid in a 'damsel in distress' situation here. Sure...for now it looks like it. But its Astrid, we are talking about here ;D**

 **Aaaalso – news – three chapters this week! This one today, tomorrow on Saturday a smaller interluding one (but very, very important) and then the usual counterpart on Sunday!**

 **And for the comments:**

 **hiccstrid105: Yes and it came :D And we will see how it ends ;D And I hope, that your mood got better in the end :D**

 **CajunBear73: Oh...Ljóda is really good at deceiving – after all she has waited years for it! And Hranafall' warriors are just the right tools for that ;D And Astrid? Well...for now she is her mother's prisoner...**

 **Vivi-ntvg: I am glad that you think so! :) And we will see, what will happen with Astrid there ;D**

 **Silvolde: Thank you very much :D And for your question: its a little of both... the suitors hating him for marrying Astrid and because Ljóoda told them to do so...**

 **cosmicblader12: Well... RIP Hunter Tribe then? ;D**

 **Grima: Maybe? ;D**

 **Guest: Ah, don't worry – I don't think you are the only one who wants to see her death ;D**

 **aaquater: It is your second thought of yours. Hakon has them on the right way, but with Ljóda in charge of everything...she uses everything in her favor, to get eventually to her aim. And well... with this chapter you have the prove of your theory ;D Well... you know what they say – 'There is always some madness in love. But there is also some reason in madness' (Or how Nietzsche would have said ;D And for Ljóds it is absolutely true. And your sentence absolutely made sense – I was even wondering if it was your first language and that I have missed something. It was really, really good! :D And I hope you could translate my answer as well :D And for your other question – Hiccup being weak mostly refers to in battle (and in Ljóda's eyes, that he can't get Astrid to consume the wedding night with him). But in the end he is still the chief and if he wants his wife to do the laundry, then she eventually has to do so... And yeah, the suitors only think, that they are good for Astrid, because in their eyes they are the best, that the island and the tribe has to offer... And if only Astrid could see, that they were fighting for her freedom, then she surely would be accepted as her new husband very soon ;) And the Terrible Terror could get through to Ljóda because she would accept it for now, because she had to admit, that it was a fast way to deliver massages. And the faster she got Astrid to Hranafall the better... And for her possible escape – don't worry, she won't try a fishing boat again, but more on that later ;D**

 **Kallen21: There it is :D**

 **HTTYDlover99: Don't worry – nothing sounds crazy to me. But don't worry – Hakon is not the bad guy here ;D But yes – her mother gave her sleeping potion...And soon you will see, what happened to Hiccup ;D**

 **Squall321: Ah...not quite yet;D**

 **Mariah: Thank you very much:D And now? More of Ljóda's distrubed mind;D**

 **martabm90: Ahh...yes?**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: I guess, that Tuffnut has a strange connection with the universe to get these premonitions;D But sadly that didn't help them during the fight either...And Hiccup just doesn't want to to loose yet another person, that is close to him... And leaving Astrid behind really wasn't an easy decision... And you are right- if it wasn't for Toothless, he would have killed that suitor. Because he wants to defeat his Astrid and he really wants to be with her... And I hope this answered a few of your questions. ;D And I am really, really glad you liked that chapter :D And I am most grateful about your compliment there, for I really try to do my best with this story 3**


	48. Ljóda

**Ljóda**

Well, well, well...it just looked like Hiccup had done some excellent work there – were Ljóda's grim and sarcastic thoughts, as she closed the door to her daughter's room, leaving her poor child behind. But eventually she had to...She had to fulfill Drago's plan – a plan he had hatched for a better world. A world where her daughter could finally be happy!

And she...she could be happy, too. And she would finally have to control over her life - the way Drago had always wanted it for her.

A melancholic smile reached her lips, as she once again remembered the embrace of this wonderful man. His kisses and touches from the night before she had departed towards Hranafall to marry Hakon instead.

It had been a bitter sweet moment, but one she wouldn't regret. Never once had and a night, that will always stay close to her heart. Because from that moment on she was his, always seen her as his wife and not even the vows, the changed name or the wedding night with Hakon could have changed that.

Because the love for this wonderful man had always been stronger – strong enough to pretend, that she was a happy little Chieftess on Hakon Hofferson's side.

Ljóda walked down the stairs and straight towards the room she had ever since shared with Hakon, the other man, that had always dominated her life. But seeing his weak frame on the bed, sweating and pale, she knew, that she soon had freed herself from his grip.

Sure – she knew, that she could have had a worse husband, for he had always been one, who had adored and loved her deeply. And she knew that very well. He had granted her every wish. Had done everything she wanted. But no deed was big enough for her to eventually change her heart and to love him back. After all – it had already been taken.

Seeing him there Ljóda wondered for a moment, if things could have been different, if she had never fallen for Drago. If she would have been able to love Hakon back. If she had been able, to fully appreciate the fact, that he was Astrid's father.

Though...this fact was for her never completely proven, for either Astrid could have come a few days too early in this life, earning the Hunter Tribe's chief the honor to be the young woman's father. But if she had come right on time, then she could be indeed the blood and flesh of the greatest man, that had ever existed. But...sadly...Ljóda did absolutely not know for sure.

After all...when ever she looked at her daughter, she could see Hakon's nose and the same passionate gleam in their eyes, whenever they though of something they liked. But on the other hand, Astrid definitely had the same determination and strength like Drago had and sometimes, when she furrowed her eyebrows in anger, she could see the young version of her love in it. But apart from those things Astrid was a complete mirror of her own appearance – blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes and with that totally different from both men and so making it for her almost impossible to know the truth for sure.

And though she would love to say, that Astrid was Drago's daughter, she knew, it would be impossible to rid Hakon of his right of his fatherhood. And maybe...she wouldn't even do that – after all, for many years he had even a good father for her daughter. ...Well...at least much better, than her own father could always have been... And – sure – she had hated the thought of having Hakon's child inside of her. But the slight gleam of hope had always remained, that it had been that of Drago. And after all – she was able to love that small child within the first seconds, after she had brought her to this world.

She sighed a little and pulled the covers back up to Hakon's chest, as if it had been a move to calm her nerves and to calm her conscience. Because now the time had come, where she wouldn't pretend anymore – that she loved him back and that she was his happy wife. For she had decided, that his time on Midgard was up and the poison in his veins would slowly bad steady take his breath, until there would be nothing left for him.

Well...she had always hated her parents – that is for sure and Ljóda had ever since sworn to herself, that she would be a better mother. Something in which she had succeed, until that cripple of a chief had come along. But despite all her hate, she had learned something from both of them:

Her father showed her, that to have a certain worth in this world was absolutely necessary. Power and control was everything, but a woman would never be able to reach out, to gain these prospects of life. With the first fact being true, but she would eventually show the world, that a woman would eventually be able to come just as far as a man would come. And given, that the current state of her love Drago was unknown, she had to go through with that _Cleansing_ on her own and show the world, that she would be better than any man before her.

Her mother on the other hand had taught her a few useful tricks within the field of potion production. She had been the healer of their island and with her beauty and intelligence she had been the ideal partner for her father, thus he had early on decided to make her his wife. And with her knowledge she had worked for her father, whenever needed. Making useful potions, whenever he had gotten sick, before his people had been able to see his weakness. Or making powerful poisons for those, her father wanted the world to free from. And Ljóda had learned a few of these recipes.

And one, she had used on Hakon for some time now.

A poison that worked slowly within his veins. Weakening him from day to day even more, given with the water she had prepared him daily. For this had been one reason, on why she had send the servants away. Not because she was afraid, that they would see her in a depressed and sad way. No...because she didn't want any witnesses for when she produced and used that deadly drink for him.

For some time Ljóda stood in front of that sleeping frame of her weak husband, knowing, that his time would be over soon. Though he had been strong, his body fighting against it for some time. The dark reddish fluid crawling back up his throat, as a way to get out of his body.

But thankfully enough it looked for outsiders like blood – or else her daughter might have noticed it as something else, when she first stood in front of her 'sick' father. But Ljóda had been fast and smart – brushing the drops of the poison away, before Astrid could have seen it as something else.

Once again Ljóda took the pot that stood by her father's side, pouring something in his tankard. Far too much for him to drink at once – but hopefully enough to fulfill its need, once she was gone.

Sure...maybe...maybe she had spared his life. Had used another plan to get rid of him. But...he had forced the light of her life away into the arms of another man! A weakling and a cripple! And she had to make him pay for that – after all she had sworn to herself, that she would do anything to prevent a forced wedding for her daughter. To give her a better life. A choice. Something she could decide about. And all she ever wanted, was a good man for her daughter. Somebody that would treat her with respect. Somebody that was better than any other man out there...

And eventually Astrid will find herself such a man. After all...Hiccup's time on Midgard was almost over...

She put the filled pot back down on the nightstand and turned away from the sleeping man on the bed, reaching under the bed, to recover something, that she had hidden there for some time now, in one of the many ornamented crates. No – not the furs for a hard winter or the lighter dresses for summer and spring.

But a heavy armor, that the smith had once made for her.

And now – with a war on the threshold it's time had come to be worn.

Ljóda started to change, undressing from the long, elegant robes of a chieftess, to wear those of a warrior. Something she had hidden always from her father and used to train her daughter.

And now to change the world.

Yet, once she was naked, she stood there. Most vulnerable and with nothing but a simple necklace around her neck. Made out of a leather cord and a polished stone by its end.

Simple.

But very valuable to her.

For this had been the last gift of Drago. A promise, that his heart would always belonged to her. And hers to him. A promise, that she always would prayed for his believes.

It had always been close to her heart.

And will now be even closer, given, that she now was ready to fight back, gain control and overpower everybody, who would try to fight her.

With one last longing look towards the gem, she sighed, before she started to dress in her heavy armor, being more to ready to show Berk, that their time as a dragon sanctuary was over.

And then she stepped out of the bedroom, outside, where a few loyal men and women had already gathered. Sure – these poor sould couldn't know, that she had always pretended her love for their chief and her welcome to their customs. That not one of those suitors would have been enough for Astrid – yet more than Hiccup could have ever been.

And they all did not know, that they all were merely tools in her ultimate plan.

Still they were whispering – wondering, what has happened in the morning by the docks and some of them even not knowing, why the Berkian chief has left in such a hurry without their Lady Astrid. It had only been rumors.

Rumors, which had led them to the Hofferson House for answers.

And Ljóda stood there for some time, her helmet under one of her arms and sword ready by her side. Watching their faces in silence. Carefully.

Until everybody stopped talking.

And she filled her lungs with air and gave this silence a sound again:

"People of Hranafall! My fellow tribesmen and women! Children of the Hunter Tribe!" She shouted. Her voice mighty and echoing over their heads, impressing everybody, that was willing to listen. "Harsh Betrayal has reached our rank! Evil to it's core. And I am more than willing to make Berk _and_ it's chief pay for it!"

Some remained quite, though there were a few, that bawled and agreement – most of them being Astrid's past suitors. Yet Ljóda had to suppress a smirk, not wanting them to know her intentions, yet. They needed to be lulled more into believing, that her plan would work for a ultimate goal. Without doubts. They had to hear more reasons for it – reasons, which Ljóda would gladly give them:

"No being on Midgard shall be treated with more deference, than us humans! But those low-lives – these people from the Hooligan tribe believe otherwise! Believing in equal rights for humans and for dragons."

A few people booed, others whispered.

"My daughter-" Everybody went quiet again, as she pushed one finger into her on chest, to proof her point even better „-heir of the Hunter Tribe and one of _our_ woman had to witness that herself! Being treated poorly by her husband Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – heir of the Hooligan tribe! This...cripple...is a poor imitation of a chief. Disrespectful. Weak. Lacking of any redeemable qualities! He had almost used her as a servant! Worse! As a slave! Trying to brainwash her, believing those nonsensical thoughts about dragon's emotions and feeling! Seeing _our_ daughter like that, Chief Hakon's state only got worse! Leaving him to die!"

The people gasped, whispering, that they can't believe, that their chief would have made a contract with such a monster.

"But thankfully enough-" Ljóda started once again, nodding with some triumph in her voice "-he had been weak enough to fulfill his duties as a husband! He hadn't touched Astrid once, letting her be pure until this very day..." A few of Astrid's suitors elbowed their neighbor into the sides upon hearing that, being glad, that the young woman was still _'useful'_ for a possible marriage.

Ljóda used that as her advantage and pointed to one particular big man, with a thick, dark beard and a very bruised nose, for she knew exactly, that he had been one of those, who she send to capture the Berkians and their dragons. Telling him and a bunch of others all sorts of lies about Berk and especially Hiccup, to evoke some dark fire, that would make them fight against the Berkians even harder.

"You my friend! I did send you to Chief Hiccup to get him back here, so he could answer against his crimes he had committed in the morning against our faithful trader Halvar. A man, who had only captured these poor, flying creatures to get them to the training island, for us to tame them. But tell me – what did chief Hiccup and his friends do, when you approached them?"

"They fled like cowards!"

A few others laughed about that and Ljóda nodded.

" _They fleed like cowards_!" She then repeated, mockingly. "And just yesterday during a celebration, we have only prepared for them to honor our 'wonderful' guests from Berk, they embarred one of our own!" She pointed at the guy, who had played the lute for Ruffnut, in hope to earn her hand in marriage. He sadly nodded at that. „They made fun of our traditons and customs! Especially this Chief Hiccup, who didn't seem to care and only wanted his own traditions to be honored! And I tell you, that this man and his servants should answer for his crimes! After all – how could dragons be 'good', if this is one of those, who are most outspoken about them! Who trained them first and learned how to fly. How to make even deadlier killing machines out of them – with an unbreakable armada of these armed monsters – ready to conquer this archipelago and beyond! I tell you what, my people, we shouldn't let that slide so easily! We shouldn't let his tribe become the most powerful one on Midgard! We should _destroy_ them, before they overrun our tribe as well! We are the Hunter Tribe after all!"

They hooted, howled and cheered. Agreeing with Ljóda without a doubt. After all – she was the chieftess. She was in charge with her husband incurable sick. With her poor daughter broken.

She was in control now.

"If we can't contain this hel'ish brute, then who should do it instead?! Striking at their weakest moment! We are trained for this fight! We are ready for this battle! And we will use those dragon's we have trained against them! We will make them bow in front of our tribe! We will destroy everything that is in our way! We have a troop of a old friend of mine ready, to fight hand in hand with us! And together we will clean Midgard of their believes! For a better world!"

"For a better world!" A few screamed, punching the air over their heads with their fists.

"For my dying husband!"

"For Chief Hakon!"

„For Hranafall's heir!"

"For Astrid!"

And by then, she had everybody around her to scream for her. Ready for battle. Ready to win or die.

Well...Ljóda didn't notice, that one old woman stood at the edge of the giant, cheering crowd in front of the Hofferson house. Other's, who didn't want to listen to this nonsense about war had left long ago.

But not Ingunn. 

She had stayed and listened. Knowing, that Astrid was not crying in her room, but chained towards the wall. Her mother had stated, that Hiccup had brainwashed her too much and that she was not able to get away from his believes on her own. That she needed time and that she was safe that way.

But Ingunn...she knew better...She knew, what real loves looks like and that this was a mutual feeling between the two young Vikings.

Knowing, that this was suicide and madness, what Ljóda was planning. But everybody was too blind to see. Too fooled and fueled by her words. Being brainwashed by that far too cunning person.

And all of that made Ingunn sad.

After all...this bright and peaceful future that Hakon had always wanted for his tribe – being far too different from all his ancestors before, was crumpling piece by piece and destroyed by nothing more but words.

And Ingunn pretty well knew, that Astrid was very well able to listen to every word that her mother had said.

And with that _really_ giving her a reason to cry.

Though...the young woman was a warrior herself and Ingunn knew, she would eventually fight back – if Ljóda was ready for that, or not.

 **A/N: Well...first of all I am most thankful, that the reception of the last chapter's reveal was better than expected ;D And that you guy's didn't immediately rage quit this story! I am very, very thankful, for I certainly have been a little nervous about that twist before posting the chapter. But the thought of Drago being involved somehow in this story had been there, ever since a few of you cause thought, that he might have a connection with Hakon and/or Ljóda. First I wanted him to be Ljóda's brother (making him Astrid's uncle with that). Then I wanted him to be the 'perfect man' for Astrid in Ljóda's eyes, appearing during the last chapter and admiring her and wanting her as his wife when the time was over. But eventually I settled with this idea, because I found it the most fitting for the story ;D**

 **And also for Astrid being Drago's daughter (or not) – I won't give a answer to that, because in fact it isn't necessary for the story – I mean the answer for it, because it definitely will mean either way something for Astrid and you will soon understand why ;D. (I promise that Hakon, Hiccup and Astrid will eventually give their opinion on that)In the last chapter she has referred to Hakon as Astrid's father as well _and_ she had given her wish to have Astrid be Drago's daughter ('he would be your _real_ father). And Ljóda isn't sure, either. And though she has build herself her on reality, she won't lie to herself. She would love to, yes, but she is not sure. I have my own opinion on who's Astrid's father and I want you guys to have yours, too. (I am happily playing here with the fact, that these are the Viking-times and that medicine isn't that advanced back then. So seeing exactly, how old a new-born is, or having a paternity test wasn't working back then ;D). So – yeah, if you want her to be Drago's daughter, you may have that thought. If you want Astrid to be Hakon's flesh and blood, then that suits me as well ;D**

 **But, yeah, enough about that and tomorrow another chapter 'His Awakening' ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **cosmicblader12: Actually I am asking that myself and I have just recently watched the movie again... (I deep down have the feeling, that they might re-appear in HTTYD 3...). And soon, we will fight :D**

 **DragonRiderNT: Ah...that is good, yes? :D**

 **Grima: When she still lived on her home island :D So back then, before she married Hakon, because he was one of her people and had always been there for her :D**

 **Silvolde: If you want to put it that way – yes, she had done 'it' with Drago ;D And I really like the saying there :D For it certainly fits Ljóda's situation there :D**

 **Squall321: Ehr...in a few chapters, yes? ;D**

 **De Amicus: Ah, thank you for that ;D I really love writing Ljóda's part :D She is for me a fun character, if I can say so ;D And yeah, here his the second chapter for this week and I hope it explains Ljóda even more :D**

 **Mariah: Yep, she is ;D And you can decide yourself :D**

 **Ashthenerdystargazer: Yeah, we really should be glad, that, that Hakon brought her up, for I am sure, that Hiccup wouldn't have been able to fall in love with her instead ;D (Though she certainly had shown that side back then, before they married and when she tried to kill him during the fight ;D). And yeah...you are right...she is absolutely blinded by love for Drago (and we will soon see even more of that...). I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope all your thoughts and questions will be answered soon :D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...Astrid really had a harsh time there with getting to know her mother's story and plan...And being locked up against her will ;D And yeah, Astrid's father is... ;D And we will see, how she gets out of that misery. But yeah...all Ljóda wants, is to see blood...**

 **Keytripper: But...Ljóda only wants the best for her daughter ;D And yeah, Drago made a slight return there (though more in memories ;D). And yep, you are right, Ljóda does not know for sure ;D**

 **aaquater: Well, Hakon definitely tried to be a good chief, but has every now and then the 'chief-card' ready, if he needs and wants something from that. Not like Hiccup, who would only play that, if he needs his people to stay safe. And for your pun there – yep, he had more than his fingers in this plan XD And for your question – they did consummate the marriage (Hakon will give us soon a little light on that, for Ljóda has always stated, that he had forced himself on her). But those were both times quite close, so making it almost impossible for Ljóda to be absolutely sure (I mean, sure, a woman get only pregnant during 48 hours during her cycle, but those were the Viking-times and she had been quite young there. First, even she made notes on her period, it always could shift to one or two days being different (especially stress. Stress is horrible at least for me and even gives me up to two more weeks, because things come irregular and, Second _if_ she had taken any potions and stuff to prevent a pregnancy, then how helpful were they back then? Even the pill has a 99 percentage of safety and has a few things that can influence the effect as well) And I hope this explanation makes sense to you, since it was somewhat hard to write in English ;D. And for Ljóda being the villain. Yeah...for Astrid and Hiccup she is, but you are right – in her own story, she and Drago are the poor victims of society and were are used to love dragon's and Berk and stuff. But if the movie would have been about Drago's fight for a (in his eyes) peaceful world, then Hiccup would be the baddy and Stoick's death his victory... Which is quite twisted, if you ask me :O And yeah...I totally want Ljóda to have these twisted thoughts, that probably only make sense to herself. And Drago and a few followers. But in the end...she only wants the best for the light of her life...**

 **SuperFangirl16: Oh, don't worry ;D I am glad, that this twist made you feel that way :D And I hope you stay interested until the very end :D (Sadly, not many chapters left ;D)**

 **HTTYDlover99: I am really glad you liked it :D And I hope this chapter was much to your liking, too :D And yeah, I wanted Astrid's freeing to be plausible to her :D I am glad, that worked for you there :D And for Astrid...she will find her way :D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: I am glad it was unexpected (though Ljóda first mentioned Drago and the thing about deciding about her life in the chapter 'Their Mothers' – so, slight hinting to that (though I didn't know back then, where I for sure wanted to go with that ;D) And yeah, we will soon happens what happened from there ;D**

 **hiccstrid105: I am glad that makes you happy :D And I hope this chapter adds to that feeling as well :D And I don't think it is insane, if you mimicked the, for it is much of an honor to me :D Thank you for that and I wish you a nice weekend as well :D**

 **Queen Astrid: That is true, for she had never been sure, if it really had been Hakon (but I also have to say, that back then, when I have written these chapters (in this case chapter 17 'Their Mothers' – not counting the prologue here like does), I haven't had that thought of having Drago to be her lover. So, yeah...maybe I should do a re-writing a little there, when the time comes ;D**

 **Lightgiver: If you want her to be that, yes ;D If not, she remains Hakon's daughter :D**


	49. His Awakening

**His Awakening**

There was absolute silence. No talking, as if it was absolutely forbidden by an unknown presence. The wings of their beloved reptiles flew them most quietly over the deep ocean underneath them. Yes...most silently, for not even the waves or the wind dared to make a sound.

One could almost have sworn, that each one of them were very alone, flying there back home, but frightened and careful glances convinced the otherwise. After all – it had been a harsh day for them. First waking up not all that sober after a long night of celebrating and then harsh fighting against enemies, that normally should have been their allies.

So – whenever one of them locked eyes with one of their friends, they remained quiet nonetheless, fearing, that their words – even whisperes – would work as an outspoken crime. And therefore they let the silence and sadness hang between them. Let their thoughts reign over the moment. Acknowledging the fact, that the for now have lost one of them.

A Dragon Rider. A Warrior. A friend. Their Chieftess. A Wife.

Sure – Astrid was not dead, but leaving her behind on Hranafall almost felt like a funeral for them. Especially since they did not know, what had happened to her.

Well...the worst case would be, if she had chosen sides – that of her fellow tribesmen. Meaning, that they would eventually need to face her on the battlefield as a consequences of the broken contract between both tribes. But nobody dared to believe that! They had laid their trust into her. Build a friendship with her and there was just no reason, that she would throw away all of it, just like that!

Then there was the possibility, that she just might have gotten too late for them to fly off to Berk. That she just wasn't able to catch up with them, to leave with them together. That she now had to stay on Hranafall, until she be able to find a way to get to Berk on her own, though there surely would be some difficulties in her way. Especially those attackers, that have dared to attack them. Fight them. And probably wanted to capture them – or worse... But given the fact, that they knew Astrid by now, they knew she would somehow manage that as well and in a short-sighted moment even try to get a small rowing boat to get back to them... Short-sighted, but definitely something that Astrid would do, if she couldn't find another way out.

But then...no...that couldn't be the way it had worked out for the young Valkyrie on her home island, after they have left in hurry from their attackers.

Hiccup laid on hand on his chest, in hope it would ease a little the pain from the hit he had gotten during the fight, while also trying to soothe his rapidly beating heart in it. Pumping furiously within himself, his mind swirling madly, as he thought of yet another – probably _far_ worse scenario on what had happened to the young woman.

That somebody forced her to stay... By capturing her, or only with the power of words – which he knew, was his |dearest| mother-in-law most powerful in. And this had been the last person Astrid had wanted to see, before their departure. Wanting to demand answers for that betrayal. For that broken contract.

Answers, that wouldn't now reach him.

He snorted a little in anger.

In fury.

Because of the fact, that Ljóda just didn't want to accept, that he and her daughter had started a real relationship. That they liked each other and that the older woman just can't get over it, that he wasn't all the other big, bearded warrior-men on Hranafall, that she found suitable for her daughter. That they had to marry each other by political force, though in the end it very much has worked out for them. That it was him, who had taught her how to befriend with dragons and how to fly them, That it would have been him, who would have been by her daughter's side until the very end.

He was angry because of the contract. Because of his own short-sightedness, in believing too much good in people that he did not know. That Hranafall would realize the given points to improve their life and the relationship with dragons. Without him doubting even once, that they might have a few problems with that. That they might have needed more, than just a few instructions – that they have needed to see firsthand, how to train a dragon, to believe this doable change. After all – this contract was trying to fight century old customs and traditions of a tribe, that has always killed dragons without fighting. Sure – Berk had almost been the same. But he was there. His friends. His father. Showing them, how to do it and his people might have been ready for that change. And Hranafall and the Hunter Tribe...not so much...

And he was angry with himself. Downright furious about his decision – that he hadn't stayed a second longer, waiting for Astrid, who surely had arrived. For not going with her, letting her face her parents – especially her mother - alone. For pushing her away, when she wanted to support him. Like a friend would do. A chieftess. And a wife. He was absolutely angry with himself, because he had absolutely failed her and everything he had wanted to start with her.

Carefully he looked behind himself, yet not daring to look one of his friends in the eyes. Though, right now, it surely wouldn't be possible, with they heads hanging, their brains forming their own thoughts about the situation, or merely being comforting to their poor dragons, who had to go through that attack as well.

He saw Snotlout, every now and then patting Hookfang between his horns on his head. His lips moving, as if he was mumbling quiet words to his friend. He saw Fishlegs biting his lip in a desperate attempt to not cry in the next second, cuddling the head of Meaty tightly. He saw Tuffnut, hanging loosely in his sadly on his stomach in a weird position, hugging his part of the dragon with his arms, while Ruffnut more leaned back, not holding onto Barf's head at all and focused with a absent look towards the horizon on her right. Hiccup saw Eret and for a moment looked gazes with his friend, who only raised questioningly his eyebrows, before he turned away again, shaking his head slightly.

And then he saw Stormfly, who's saddle was very empty now. She every now and then looked back behind her, as if she hopped, that the blonde woman would emerge there miraculously. But everybody knew, that she wouldn't.

Everybody had to accept, that-

No! He had to accept nothing! What was he thinking?! If she would be in this situation, then she wouldn't accept, either! Astrid would just grab her axe – or any other weapon that was nearby – swing herself on the next dragon and would by Thor's name get her ass back to where she came from and get him out of there! She wouldn't just accept, that he would need to stay, if he had wanted to or not. She would have gotten to him and demanded an answer – or more likely, would have dragged him out of there with him over her shoulder (which very much seemed to him like something she would do and that thought gave him a tiny smile on his lips).

But most importantly – she would fight for him! She would prove her point for everybody around her. And he...he would prove that, too! Prove, that he cared for her and wanted her by her side, no matter what would come. Prove, that people were able to change – like she did in the past few moons. That he...had fallen in love with her.

Without hesitation he steered Toothless back around and straight towards the direction, that they just came from, flying over the heads of his friends and with that tearing them out of the depressed states, letting their dragons fly on the spot, while shouting out for the friend and chief in shock and astonishment. With that making Hiccup and his dragon stop once more.

"Ehr...you know, that your are flying in the wrong direction?! Like – absolutely wrong, with bad guys all around the corner, who would want to beat you up, once they see you?" Snotlout shouted, very irritated by his cousin's behavior.

"Yeah, H. Berk is totally in that direction. Or...that one...or...ah...you know. Berk is absolutely not there!" Tuffnut got a little confused by pointing back towards North and where their destination normally should be, before he pointed towards the South, where Hiccup was heating to again.

But it was Ruffnut, who steered her dragon's head closer towards her brother's, slapping one hand on his mouth, before he could start talking again and exclaimed:

"This is one of this sappy, romantic rescuing missions you are up to, yes?"

Fishlegs squealed about that. "This is a moment, where the hero safes the damsel in distress?! It really is romantic! Though...Astrid doesn't really count as a damsel and we really know, if she is in any distress..."

"And dangerous. Shall I remember you, what had happened there, just before we left?" Eret said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and eyed the young chief with caution. "It had not exactly been the nicest farewell, we have ever received..."

Hiccup nodded about that and raised one hand in an comforting manner to silence his friends again.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I am doing. It is night, until I reach Hranafall again and Toothless and I get back into the forest unseen because of that. I will get to Astrid and then...I will see what happens from there. Either she has...not the interest at all to return, or I will take her with me on Toothless without hesitation. But...I need to hear it from her. That she does not want to – which I refuse to believe. After all...she has pleaded, that I put all my trust into her. She wouldn't have done that, if she already had in mind to cut ties with me and Berk. So...clearly...this is either a big misunderstanding, or..."

"...or Mommy Dearest keeps her there..." Eret whispered, knowing what Hiccup was thinking as well. "And let me guess. You want us to return for Berk and prepare everything...for the worst case?"

"Exactly. I will come as soon as possible." He gulped, knowing, that it was him, who was about to do something absolutely short-sighted. "...And I will bring Astrid with me. I promise you that..."

"You should..." Snotlout mumbled, shrugging "..., she is your wife after all."

"Yeah. I agree with that..." Ruffnut said, making Barf and Belch fly closer towards Toothless and Hiccup, to be able to poke angrily against his already hurting chest "...and you better get her to come with you. I absolutely don't want to look for another female friend! And-" She evilly squinted at him "-for being an absolute idiot towards her back on Hranafall, I shall have the permission to call you 'Sir Dick Muttonhead' until the next moon! Until the rest of your life, if you screw up with her and dare to come back without her. Because you were an absolute dick back there!"

Hiccup nodded, though he already knew, that he had later to explain Ruffnut's new surname for him, whenever Berkians would be around, which would probably be the worse torture...But for Astrid he eventually would accept that as well...

"Now get back there and fight for your love!" Tuffnut exclaimed dramatically. "For the Gods want to be entertained!"

"Wait – who said, that I love- ah...never mind..."

"And don't loose your head." Eret added, winking at him jokingly. "We will be waiting for you!"

"For both of you" Fishlegs said gleefully.

And now it was Snotlout who rolled his eyes a little about his friends behavior.

„Yeah, well. I am glad, that I hadn't married that girl. She was far too stressful and that lets me age far faster, than I need to."

Hiccup chuckled about that lightly and before he started to fly back towards Hranafall, he shouted:

"Sure! But you should take care about your own girl, before somebody dares to play lute for her and tries to ask me about her hand, again!" And he could still hear a nervous cough from his cousin and an irritated question from Ruffnut: "Who exactly is he talking about? Do I know her?", before he let Tootless soar through the skies as fast as he could.

After all – they had been flying for a few hours now and he had to reach Hranafall before...before...whatever consequences, that were waiting for him, would unfold. But with that he had the sun on his side now, sinking easily and fast, painting him first in a rich orange and soon in a dark blue.

Until he was merged together with Toothless into a dark shadow, that soared through the cloud filled sky. Making them covered in absolute darkness and he was thankful, that the stars and the moon wouldn't expose them to keen eyes beneath.

All the time his mind was swirling and swirling and swirling. About what he would do, once he got there, how to make Toothless stay – though the poor dragon was probably already tiered enough, and accepts to hide wordlessly in the shadows of the forest and wait until they returned. He tried to think about the things he wanted to say to Astrid. How he would apologize to her. How to express his feelings for her, how to get her come with him. And then he was thinking fearfully about a possible encounter with Ljóda. Hakon. Her Suitors. If he had to fight any of them, or merely explain himself. How to get away from them, if needed and what to do if he really got captured. He hoped, that this wouldn't happen, for it surely would be the worst to happen, but still he needed to make himself a plan for these things, too. And thankfully enough being alone and undisturbed on the dragon's back helped quite well with planning out a few scenarios. And he thanked the gods a little, that they have blessed him with a large and working brain, to be able to do so. Otherwise, this might have been the dumbest decision to ever happen. Sure – ' _sappy and romantic'_ , like Ruffnut had said, but still short-sighted. And hopefully something that Astrid would like.

Hiccup reached Hranafall a few hours later in complete darkness – seeing a even darker spot as an island in the middle of sky and ocean, decorated by a few lights from their huts and houses.

Carefully he whispered to Toothless to fly around the island to stay unnoticed and the dragon complied with a tiny coo and a nod.

The young chief ducked even closer to the back of the dragon, still fearing somebody, who would accidentally look up into the sky to notice the frame of the dragon against the cloud. Seeing, that it wasn't just a bypassing dragon, but also a mounted reptile, alarming even more people about that.

And though the darkness seemed to work in his favor, he had still problems to find the clearing again, where Astrid had first made them land and stay. He wanted Toothless to hide close to that in between the trees, having it as a perfect reference point of where to go from and where to return to.

But thankfully enough he soon found it, making Toothless land there immediately and most quietly.

Yet he remained on the Night Fury's back for a few more moments. Just listening and searching with his eyes, if there still were a few people around. Unknown attackers, that have already waited for his return.

But no...everything was-

Suddenly a light emerged between the trees. A tiny one, like a candle or a lantern, letting him hope for a tiny moment, that this could be Astrid, who had waited for him the whole time.

But...the movement was far to uneven for her. Almost limping. And the dark figure that emerged with the light was smaller than Astrid would be.

Feeling some dread rising within himself again, alongside with some dangerous grumbling from Toothless, he immediately reached for the pocket on Toothless' saddle, to get a new container with Monstrous Nightmare gel, to get rid of the old and to use this instead. Inflaming _Inferno_ immediately.

And then, holding up to sword in front of him, letting it's shine illuminate the person's face, his breath caught in his troat.

"I-Ingunn?" He stuttered, confused on why this old woman would be in the deep dark forest at night.

She eyed him with some skepticism.

"You...you have returned?"

"Yes."

He did not know, what exactly it was, that made him give that woman an answer. Maybe that slight feeling of safety that came with her, or the fact, that she somewhat reminded him of their own healer Gothi. Also – Astrid had shown, that she trusted that old woman, so why shouldn't he as well?

"„So she was wrong...You are no coward and weakling! I should have not doubted you! I am sorry for that..."

Hiccup merely nodded, before he finally got off of Toothless' back, patting his black dragon lightly in comfort.

"I am glad, that you think so, Ingunn. But...as much as I would love to have nice little chat with you, I need to hurry and find Astrid. She wanted to return with me and my friends to Berk. But-"

"You guys were attacked?"

He nodded once more, while she started to shake her head furiously.

"This fake...This is all staged! I tell you! This is all staged!"

"Staged?" He wanted to ask more, wanted to know everything, but the older woman already grabbed him by his armor and tracked him along with her.

"You – you beautiful dragon creature – you hide! There might not be many of our dragon hunter's around anymore, but it is still better. And you, _my_ chief, you come with me! We need to get Astrid, look after Chief Hakon and stop Ljóda, before she destroys this archipelago with her pure hate and anger beyond repair!"

Toothless did, as the old woman told him, while Hiccup was absolutely speechless. After all – she was absolutely right with all three of these aspects and he was very glad, that he at least had somebody, who was on his side on this island... And somebody, who probably knew, where he would find Astrid...

 **A/N: And the third chapter for this week. :D And I am so looking forward to the next on on Friday – but then its two chapters, again ;D**

 **Yet I hope you enjoyed this one as well :D (With Hiccup doing something Hiccup-y).**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Silvolde: First – yep, that is how you spell Ingunn's name ;D And we are still a few chapters away from the battle, though not so much anymore, since the ending will still happen this year ;D And also I wonder, what that saying is like in German, for I certainly do not know it like that :D**

 **Grima: Yeah? Battle ahead... And for the end – well...certainly Ragnarok breaks loose ;D**

 **Mariah: Yeah...Ljóda really is manipulative...And she certainly suits Drago there ;D And we will see, when Hakon learns about this side from his wife;D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...Ljóda really should see a doctor for that... Or put somewhere safe, where she wouldn't harm anybody anymore ;D And yeah...she has planned everything for the tribe, Drago's armada, Astrid, her life...Which is kinda impress, for I sometimes fail to plan for the next month ;D We will see, what happens from this point on, and who is to die and who is to live ;D**

 **HTTYDlover99: Well, the Hranafall's only believe in, what their leader says. Hakon out of the way in their eyes? Ljóda is the next in charge and all what she says sounds so plausible to them. So, war? Sure, if 'I' can marry Astrid, because I have killed most of these pesky Berkians ;D But I am also glad, that I wrote Ingunn into this story, to show, that not all Hranafallians are bad (and dumb ;D)**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Nah...not really? And Astrid certainly needs to find her own justice with the things she has learned about Ljóda...**

 **aaquater: See, and that is how I wonder, on why some women only rely on calendars, if they don't want to get pregnant. You absolutely can't be sure :o And you are right – legally Hakon is and always will be Astrid's father. Biologically I let that out in the open ;D And for your question – did Viking's really found something interesting about DNA, or was that some good sarcasm there? Because I can't find anything on google for that :O And I really enjoyed your philosophical part about good and evil, for it mostly is perspective and cultural traditions. Which is kinda harsh on the whole view of humanity, I guess... And I guess, that Ljóda is a little in for the torture, for having Hakon as a husband, who is nothing like her Drago. And since I also don't know about heart attack and strokes during Viking times I would guess, everybody would have been a little suspicious, if their chief had just died, despite not being old enough... And I also guess, that people, who only want control will use everything, that pleases the masses, if only they found the right words. She wants control, no matter what cost. If all of Hranafall dies from that – that is good, less of these pesky suitors for her daughter, who needs a real (Drago-like) man, to be happy. Dragons? Well, those are monsters, but if I can use a few to get rid of Berk and it's chief – that is good too. And if a few of them get killed as well, the better it is... Gosh...it almost feels like I have created a dictator...**

 **hiccstrid105: But the line of chapter names is back again ;D And yeah, we need our Astrid to be saved ;D And she will get our of there soon. So don't worry, next chapter in time on Friday and have a nice Advent as well :D**

 **AnthroDragon: That is true, but sadly, that's things, what leaders of countries sometimes do...After all...that is sadly how war works and the Hunter Tribe is only a tool for Ljóda to archive power...**

 **DragonRiderNT: Oh she has, indeed ;D**

 **cosmicblader12: Nah, don't think, that Hranafall would be such a cosy place for the Bewilderbeast ;D And soon his time will come :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Don't worry, the decission of having three chapters this week came during writing ;D But next week is just like usual again ;D Also I am so glad, that I was able to surprise you with that ;D And I really enjoyed writing that chapter (and the next one), because I could let loose on Ljóda's psyche and past, which was haunting me for a few months now ;D And for Astrid being no damsel – its right, even if Hiccup has returned to Hranafall in this chapter. She won't need saving, that I can tell you for sure ;D And I am glad, you managed to go through the second chapter as well ;D And sadly, yes, Ljóda is again brainwashing and sadly it works... But thankfully we have our Viking Grandmother Fa here to help out a little ;D And I hope, that a few of your questions will be answered in the next chapter :D**

 **Squall321: I like Hakon as well and we will see, what happens to him in the end :)**

 **Guest: Thank you very much and here is the last chapter for this week :D Next one on Friday again:D**


	50. Their Embrace

**Their Embrace**

Never before Astrid had felt this trapped. Like...like a poor animal, hunted down to be killed at any moment. Like a dragon, about to be slaughtered – back then, by savage men and women that do not know better. Like...a prisoner. After all – that was exactly the thing she was – a mere prisoner to her mother, chained to the wall of her own room.

With nothing to fight. With nothing to flee. Completely alone.

It was an absolute pitiful situation in which she found herself in and it didn't even help the thought, that she would give her mother some kind revenge for whatever she would be doing to Hranafall, Berk and Hiccup. Because...how would she be able to do that, if she couldn't even leave her room?

So the young woman sat in her room. Well...at least that, what had remained off it, since she had destroyed the furniture she had been able to reach:

The bookshelf was thrown to the floor, the books in it scattered around. She had thrown over the bed in pure anger and fury, hoping she would be able to somehow be more able to free herself from her boundaries much easier. And the nightstand laid in pieces next to the emptied weapon rack, for she had thrown it with force against it. Clay shards to her feet, since the plate and jug her mother had previously brought for here had fallen to the floor as well, spilling its contents all over the cold wood below.

And Astrid? She sat in the middle of the mess she has made, unable to believe, that she wasn't able to find a way out of it herself. After all – no tearing against the restrains has worked. And the iron was far to tight around her wrist, almost cutting into the skin of her wrist with that. Of course she had already thought of cutting or biting of her own hand, but sadly enough, but completely loosing a hand was absolutely no option for her right now. And she didn't want to risk yet another infection because of that.

Yes, normally she would have been reckless like that. But Hiccup has taught her, that not only brutality and muscles matter, but it was almost always useful, to consider chances ad opportunities first. And above all – she had nothing to went through with that, even if she wanted.

So the poor young woman sat like that for some time now, darkness falling over the village and island of Hranafall and she knew, that everybody has left by now. After all – there were no more screams outside. No more yowling and laughter. And the 'inspiring' words of her mother have long stopped.

So...maybe...maybe there still was hope, that Ingunn really would come from time to time to bring her some food and something to drink and maybe she would help her. But...what if she was yet another of Ljóda's minions, ready, to do whatever the chieftess wanted.

Astrid couldn't bear such a betrayal again...after everything that has happened on this fateful day.

A day, that left her completely puzzled, shocked and just too irritated about everything her mother has told her – about her love for this Drago Bludvist, the fact that she had given herself to that man, before her first night with her father Hakon, betraying him ever since.

And even darker thoughts started to rise within Astrid – things, she didn't want to believe in, in this very moment, for thinking about things for too long might raise a very own insanity. And she didn't want that right now. She wanted to stay focused. Ready and prepared. Because that is the way she would be most useful and helpful in this situation.

Astrid sighed a little, letting her mind settle once more on Berk and Hiccup – things she was absolutely ready to die and kill for. Though...it would be insanely hard, to face her own people because of that. Not that she minded to stand in the crossfire of both sides. It was just, that she didn't want any of them to be harmed, because one crazy individual wanted to change the world for the worse.

And yet...she feared all the things her ruthless mother was capable of – especially killing the young chief of Berk, just the way she had 'promised' it to her.

Astrid's breathing got heavier and a knot in her throat prevented her from swallowing, because that thought of loosing that man was absolutely unbearable to her. And that would be the greatest loss she would ever have to face. Because – just like she had truthfully told Ljóda before – she had fallen head over heals in love with that man, that has absolutely changed her world.

She immediately swore to herself, to tell him about her feelings, when she would see him again.

If...she would _ever_ see him again...

She hissed a little annoyed about that dark thought and pinched the bridge of her nose, unable to believe, that she was about give up just like that.

No – she wouldn't! She was no damsel in distress! She was born a Hofferson! A warrior! And now she was a Haddock! And as such, there was no reason or way to back down now!

Therefore she once again looked down at her shackled hand, looking closely at it and at the iron chain, in hope she would find its weak spot. But she had to admit, that this was some good handiwork there and breaking it without a tool and with her bare hands might be absolutely impossible.

So instead she looked closer at her hand – pushing her fingers tightly together, in hope the iron bracelet would get over her hand – which of course wasn't working.

The shackles were far to tight.

So...if she only was able to narrow her hand even more. To make it...softer, so her boundary would easily fit over it.

A strange thought crossed her mind. If she couldn't break the chains or the shakles, then maybe... She had heard a few times, that people had been able to free themselves from situations like these, when they had dislocated their thumb joint or broke their hand in multiple places. Of course this could also be a few quite stupid rumors, spread during drunk conversations in the Meade Hall. But...if they only were true...

It would at least mean, she would loose her complete hand _and_ would be free. And maybe it would be the fastest solution of them all...

Yeah...Astrid had to admit, that this might not be the smartest idea, but she was quite desperate. And what was a broken hand, compared to a archipelago in destruction?

Immediately she had a plan.

In hurry she got up, pulling the bookshelf back up against the wall as well, until it stood properly, again. Then she took the blanket from her thrown over bed, tearing it so, that she was easily able to have a few, long strips of cloth, tying them by their end together, until she had something like a rope.

And this rope she tied around the shelf, having it like a noose, with something of her make-shift rope left, to pull at it.

Her heart was already beating with that madly and the Adrenalin must be rushing high in her veins. After all – she had only mere seconds to free herself once her hand was broken, because her flesh would swell heavily. With that making it absolutely impossible to flee yet another time.

Yet, she sat down again, placing her hand as a fist on the floor. She hid her thumb inside of her other fingers, for she knew, this way it would be most effective.

Once again she measured the possible fall of the bookshelf with her eyes, making sure, that the top edge would hit her hand with full force.

She nodded to herself, taking the last, smaller strip of the ripped blanket with her second hand, to make a small ball out of it and put it inside her mouth, so she wouldn't bite her tongue off from the pain.

And then...

...she pulled at the rope, making the shelf fall towards the ground and directly towards her hand. Astrid had her eyes opened the whole time – wanting to witness the impact. Wanting to brace herself from the exact moment, when the pain would crash through her whole body. Wanting to be ready, to pull her hand out of that damned thing.

And when the heavy piece of furniture came crashing down to her hand, breaking it, she screamed against the cloth in her mouth and tears immediately reached her eyes.

But instead of giving in to the pain, she automatically pulled her hand out from underneath the heavy wood and in clear moment, she tore against the iron bracelet, inflicting herself even more pain, as the shackles slipped over her mangled hand.

And she let them fall to the floor, spitting out the wet cloth ball and let out a harsh, agonized scream, in hope it would somehow ease the pain a little. She cursed, spoke insulting words against her mother into the air and then screamed once more, as she finally allowed the tears to flow freely from her cheeks.

And those were not because of her broken hand – sure the pain was still intense.

No.

Those were tears of hope, because she now was free again and able to get back to warn them – hopefully – in time about her mother's war declaration. And she would find a way away from Hranafall! She had to find one and maybe there was still some possibility, that her friends still were hiding somewhere, waiting for her. She knew after all, that they were no cowards, like her mother has labeled them, but brave and loyal warriors themselves.

Ready to fight for what was right to her, Astrid brushed away the tears and got up on her legs.

With her good hand, she unbound the make-shift rope from the shelf, using parts of it, to somewhat stabilize her broken one. Yes, she knew she had to see a healer, but not knowing, who she could trust on this island and whom not, she decided it was for the better, if this healer would be Gothi, instead of Ingunn. And until that, she would need to hold on, even though she knew that the bones were broken in multiple places and that her flesh was already swollen from the damage and therefore burning badly from the pain.

And yet it was the best solution she had found and was glad she did, to buy herself some time with that.

She sighed a little, then hissed, as she made a tiny knot to hold the bandage together, but then suddenly stopped and held her breath, for she had heard something.

Downstairs.

Sneaky steps.

So...somebody had entered the house and Astrid immediately felt some treat rising within her stomach, for – at this point – it could be anybody. And considering the sneaking, this person didn't seem to have something good in their mind.

Her eyes darted around in the room, hoping to find something she could defeat herself with. And they fell on the clay shards on the floor, probably sharp enough to cut somebody, if she was able to get close enough. And maybe she would find something better in the living room downstairs, once she was there and was able to judge the situation.

So she took one particularly sharp look one, that was still big enough to easily fit into her left hand, without cutting herself, before she silently made her way towards the door, opening it noiseless.

Astrid felt, that she had one advantage here, despite having her right hand broken, with which she normally held her weapon – and that was the knowledge she had gather from living in the Hofferson House for a little over 20 years. She was used to getting in and out at night, whenever she wanted to train outside in the forest and she knew exactly where to step, to not make the wooden boards creak underneath her feet. Also her mother had her already stripped from her heavy boots, making her with that sneaky like a cat and also quite fast with that.

Easily she stepped closer and closer towards the stairs, her back pressed against the wall to hide completely from the view of the intruder.

Then she stood still.

Listened.

Heard, that this person was stepping slowly onto the staircase, unaware of her dangerous presence.

So she waited – one step.

Two steps.

Three.

Then she leaped out of her hiding spot, jumped down the staircase and forced the intruder into the hard floor below with her own wight in strength. Giving him one (though for herself painful) hit with her broken hand onto his chin, before she pressed the shard with the sharp side against his throat, sitting on his chest to hold him down with her weight.

"A-Astrid?!" He breathed shakily and with that startled her completely.

But soon her wild eyes found his face in the darkness, a little illuminated by the stars and the moon behind the clouds outside. Not much, but still enough. And though she couldn't make out his freckles or the beautiful green in his eyes, she immediately knew, that this was not a trick her mind was playing on her.

For she knew, that he was here. For real. For her.

And yes – this had been quite an ambush, that the young woman had made onto him – but Hiccup couldn't be mad about that. And the pain from falling backwards from the stairs and the hit in the face was soon forgotten. Because she couldn't know, that he was still on this island and that he dared to enter the house of her parents after everything that has happened. And he understood, that she could have thought of somebody else but him, who had come here in the middle of the night.

And yet he couldn't deny his rapidly beating heart in his chest and that he almost held his breath, while this sharp object was pressed tightly against his throat and this beautiful young woman was sitting right on top of him, making it even harder to breath altogether.

But eventually he thanked the Gods, as she lifted the shard away from his skin, slipped down towards his lap and pulled him up into a sitting position and with that against her.

After all – everything could have happened at this point, though he had still until this very moment doubted her very betrayal. And with the way she hugged him tightly, he was absolutely happy, that he had returned for her.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed happily and breathlessly, clinging onto him tightly, her arms wrapped around his chest and her face pressed against the side of his neck, while he finally got back to his senses, to hug her back. "You are here...you are really, really here!"

He understood the desperation in her voice, for it had been Ingunn – who was currently keeping watch outside - who had given him a few information about the happenings during his absence. And he immediately got furious again about the thought, that Ljóda had really captured her own daughter in her room, handling her 'purity' as a price for those swines, who fought hardest in this war she wanted to bring to Berk.

It was absolutely sickening to him.

"I am here, Astrid..." He assured her, but when he opened his lips again, to assure her even more about his presence, he was swiftly stopped by her, when she pressed her own lips against his tightly. Kissing him with all she had, pressing her body even tighter against his, raging with one hand through his hair, while the other laid onto his shoulder, holding him there with all her might.

And though he knew, that they probably should be getting back towards the forest, find Toothless and get back to Berk, he couldn't help himself, but almost drown in her embrace and kiss her back with just the same passion. For she made his mind blank and the air around them hot. He felt like everything was swirling around them and like there was nothing left, but the two of them. And though he did not know her exact reason for this beautiful reaction on him being here, he sure knew, that he wanted to pour all his love and worship for this young woman into this very gesture. Holding onto her tightly by her waist, the other hand hot on her cheek and was he even allowed to marvel at the feelings, that rose within him from the very position they sat on the floor together and from the way, she moved on his lap, in an attempt to get them even closer together?

But suddenly and sadly she stopped, leaving both young Vikings breathless as she pulled away. Still it almost felt like, as if he could feel her heart beat against his chest just as fast as his did. And her soft, hurried breath tickled his face.

He would have loved to look her deeply into this eyes, wanting to have this moment last a little longer, before they duties would reach out for them once more. Yet, he knew, that they had to stand up again, that they have to find Toothless, fly back to Berk and prepare for a war. That they-

"I love you..." She exclaimed most suddenly. "I love you, Hiccup. I really do..."

For a moment, the young chief thought, that his heart had stopped beating for a minute. Just like his brain just stopped working. He wasn't even able to from a few comprehensible words, that would reach his mouth and to leave his lips, stammering a few nonsensical syllables, before he bid his tongue to stop altogether.

The young woman took this as an hint to continue:

"I don't want our marriage to end. This relationship, that we have started...", she whispered and he leaned his forehead against hers, holding onto her waist with both hands tightly, in fear, she could just slip away again. "...I want to be with you. I want to be your wife. I want to be the Chieftess of Berk. And I am most sorry. For my mother, who wants to bring war to our tribes. And that I have been naive, to still trust her, even though I already knew, that she had brainwashed me into believing all sorts of things, that just doesn't make sense anymore. And I am sorry, that I got you here with me as well, because she only used my father's sickness as a trap. And I am sorry, that she has my tribesmen attack you in the forest and I am sorry, that-"

This time it was him, who pressed his lips against hers, silencing her, for she had from the start apologized for things, that had never been her fault. And he couldn't bear that. After all – the only person who was at fault, was Ljóda herself and it only had been her scheme to drag Astrid into this as well.

And with that kiss, he wanted to approve of that wonderful idea of working out their marriage and relationship. That he wanted her to be all that – his wife and chieftess and even more beyond that. Like his friend and a fellow Dragon Rider and that he wanted nothing more, but to bring her back to Berk and to make her stay by his side.

It was a short kiss. Meaningful and sweet, lacking the fire and passion from before, but not the love, that both Viking's shared.

"And I love you, Astrid Hofferson..." He whispered, pulling away only millimeters to tell her that, smiling widely, when she answered:

"Haddock...I am a Haddock now, don't you forget that..."

"How could I?"

"Oh, you definitely should't. Because from this day on, I will always be there to remind you of that."

An exciting tingle went through Hiccup's whole body upon hearing that, making warmth spread throughout his limbs and body.

"Oh, I hope you do..."

But before they could continue this wonderful moment any longer a loud, heavy thumb echoed through the house, startling the two young Vikings a little.

"What was that?!" Hiccup asked, surprised and shocked at the same time, while Astrid's eyes immediately widened, knowing exactly, where this sound had come from.

"Father!" She called loudly, noticing, that this had come from her parents bed room, where Hakon was probably still laying in the bed.

She immediately got up from Hiccup's warm embrace, giving him her left hand, to help him up.

"Hiccup – father is not sick! Mother wanted him to be out of the way, so she could be in charge of the tribe instead! I guess, that she used some kind of poison..."

"Are you sure?!" Hiccup asked, clear shock about that in his voice.

"I am. She has told me. We still need to take care of him, before we leave...I can't let my father die! Not like that!"

"We will, don't worry."

Before she could have hurried towards the bedroom, he stopped her, by grabbing her left hand, making her turn around once again.

"And is she behind your hand as well?" He asked, sounding worried and pointed at her bandaged right hand.

Astrid cringed a little at that, the pain returning now as well, totally forgotten by Hiccup's presence and their kisses.

2Well...She chained me against the wall and I could flee, because I have broken my hand to get out of the shackles...I needed to get to Berk after all, to warn you guys!"

Hiccup hissed a little, acknowledging the pain she must be going through with that.

"I know, that it wasn't my smartest idea and what it looks like, if I had waited a little longer, you could have saved me..."

This made the young chief grin and he leaned in, to give her a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"See...that is one reason, why I love you so much. Because you are ready to harm yourself, to fight what you believe in. And you certainly don't need to be saved. And...Astrid?" "Yeah?" "From now on you don't have to go through all of this alone anymore. Because now there always will be a Hiccup and a Astrid...Always..."

 **A/N: So...some more bad ass Astrid (really, my google history is one hell of a mess, like my psyche, because I had read through dozen of 'hand breaking' stories and looked at messed up videos, to know, if it was possible to escape shackles like that, or not. And how to break ones hand (or dislocate the joint, but these results didn't work quite for me). So I really hope you liked that chapter, for it has messed me up a little (seriously – don't google stuff...it will haunt you for weeks) and also some hopefully satisfying Hiccstrid there ;D**

 **And for the comments:**

 **cosmicblader12: Oh yes, Ingunn really should be blessed :D And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well:D  
**

 **Silvolde: Well Ljóda for sure is already gone, preparing that suptid little war. But for now everything works for them like planned ;D**

 **CajunBear73: No, I don't think Hiccup is somebody, to let them behind. Especially not his wife ;D But don't worry, Ingunn is really good. She is one of the few allies that they have right now. Well...or the only one, since Hakon's health isn't good yet... And I also hope they will somehow end the war _and_ don't die as virgins, as you stated ;D**

 **Mariah: Yep, that is exactly what happened :D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Well, he definitely came too late to free her himself ;D A little too late, but so Astrid wasn't the damsel in distress ;D**

 **Grima: Well...before the battle...not so much, so much I can tell...**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I am not offended with you, since everybody has their own preferences on what they like and what they don't ;D And I certainly liked your prediction there as well, for it definitely would have worked for this story as well :D But I am glad, that you find the current path I am taking interesting as well :D But yeah...it is going to end soon...**

 **aaquater: Don't worry about your sarcasm there ;D I just most of the times don't get (and one of my colleagues really loves to use sarcasm, leaving me sometime in shock or surprise about her words, only to reveal, that that wasn't exactly was she meaning. So...I am quite glad, that I work with children, who don't get sarcasm, either XD) And for your question – yes, she would try to get rid of those tribes, too. Berk is still on the top of the list, because they harmed 'her' Drago. And because Hiccup was the one to marry her precious daughter ;D And that is true, that it was safer for them to flee and now he uses the cover of night to get in and out unnoticed. And he somehow managed to sneak around at night with Toothless strapped to him in the first movie, so I guessed, that doing it again, was something he would do. And now he has Ingunn on his side. Like really on his side and the troops are away to prepare everything with the left over soldiers from Drago's armada. ;D But I agree...the Hofferson house is really hard to get into right now ;D (Ingunn will in the next chapter explain (so I hope) on why it worked out for them :D)**

 **hiccstrid105: Yep he is there and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

 **HTTYDlover99: I definitely will finish this before 2019 ;D Only a few more chapters left and I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter:D**

 **Guest: Thank you :D**

 **Antox: Whump? And we will see, how it works in the end :D**

 **1529: I am just a little confused there, for in this chapter (46) they were returning to there dragons, after they just found out, that things aren't quite right. I mean – they totally should have had somebody kept watch for them, if they had known sooner, so I agree with you. So was your reply meant for a previous chapter, or do I just don't get your point, because I am not quite understanding, what you mean. I am most sorry for that then! And also I am sorry, that you find this 'braid-like' structure not very attracting, but I am most glad, that you will stick to it and decide in the end, how to handle it. It definitely is the first time I try something this twisty and I like it, but I understand, when somebody finds it not appealing (or finds plot holes, that I am not aware of.) But I can tell you, that I don't have the fleet to be faster than the dragons. ;D Like absolutely not :D You will see (sorry, that I ask you, to be patient again). And I still thank you kindly for your words, for it certainly is some good criticism :D**

 **thatjustprime: I am sooo interested in that Chinese paternity test, that you brought up! Man...Eastern Civilization was always so far ahead with the Western one :O I am amazed! And I agree with you – Hiccup wouldn't do that to Astrid – sleeping with her, so she lost her worth in her mother's eyes. And definitely would calm her down about that :D**

 **Dlydragon: It is kind, that you defeat me, but thankfully his comments were criticism and that I can handle. Hate would have been much harder :D And I am also very happy, that you like my story so much and I hope you liked this chapter as well:D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS: Yep, this chapter definitely has been a setup for things to come :D The gang preparing and Hiccup being there for Astrid, so things can't get wrong anymore, can they? ;D**

 **PrittiBrair: Thank you very much, especially, that you have read through all of the things, that I have already posted on here :D For it certainly had been a few chapters there :D**


	51. Their Secrets

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter – my daughter was very sick during the weekend. Hadn't a clear mind there, and I don't know, how will be the coming Friday and Sunday. I hope to get the chapters ready and out, but you don't want to promise it to you guys, in case I won't get them finished in time. I am most sorry for that...but well...those are the mom jobs ;D (And seeing, that I am not Ljóda in any way, I hope everybody understands that - but you guys are amazing, so I don't have any doubt with that :D)**

 **Their Secrets**

All beauty from the previous moments were forgotten, pushed away in their memory by the harsh reality surrounding them, as they entered the bedroom of her parents, seeing, that the older Viking laid on the floor, most silently groaning from pain. His face pressed to the wooden coldness below, holding his sides. Sweating. Panting. In inhuman pain.

"Father!" Astrid once again screamed, together with Hiccup rushing over to Hakon's side, to help the heavy man up on his feet and to lay him back on the bed, where he had come from. He was heavy, but together they were able to do so.

Astrid's breath came shaking from her lips, feeling the heat of his skin and the dampness that came from the sweat. Hearing his own, raspy breath. Pained and agonized.

"Father...", she whispered once again, sitting by his side, grabbing his hand and laid it on her face, to show him, that she really was there by his side. "...I am here... don't worry. I am here..."

"As...trid..." he mumbled in return most weakly, very well noticing the voice of his daughter, before his eyes laid on the young man by her side, as well. "...and...Hiccup... He is...still here?"

The young woman nodded immediately.

"I...I thought, that he has left...without you...Returned to...Berk..."

Astrid gulped heavily and with worried eyes she looked for a short moment over to the young chief next to her, wondering, what he was able to hear from Ljóda's exaggeratedly loud speech. After all – she was able to hear these words as well.

"Chief Hakon..." Hiccup instead chose to answer for her and he laid a supporting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. And she was glad, that he was here with her as well "...I have indeed left, but came back for your daughter."

Astrid lowered her father's hand again. Understanding, on why Hiccup was saying this. Because, when he really had been able to hear any of her mother's words, then he surely would demand answers and the truth soon enough. And lying to him now wasn't helping any of them – especially not his current state.

"I...I have heard of an attack...Who attacked you...?"

Astrid shook her head lightly, unable to bear this. Unsure of how to proceed. After all – she did not know, if her father could handle to be upset. If it would only worsen his state. Sure – the truth needed to be told, but hopefully it could wait a little longer, until he was well again. After all...this shared enemy they had to talk about was her mother and with that his wife...

Hakon groaned, tearing her out of her train of thoughts and she saw, that Hiccup wanted to reach out for the jug on the nightstand to give him some water. But she immediately stopped him, grabbing his wrist tightly.

He understood immediately.

"Where can I find some proper water?" He asked softly, taking the jug nonetheless to pour its content away as fast as he could.

"In the kitchen. I don't think, that my mother has... manipulated every drop of water in this house. And would you bring this to Ingunn. Maybe it will help her to find a cure. Fast." With a gesture of her head she pointed towards the vessel in his hands. 

Hiccup nodded, before he pressed a soft kiss on Astrid's forehead, turning around to hurry outside. Leaving her with the older chief, knowing, that they needed some time for themselves. And eventually he would still be earshot, if she needed him.

First he walked outside, where Ingunn was still leaning on her staff, keeping watch, although Hranafall was pretty much deserted now, with the warriors left and only a few – mostly older people and children – left behind.

"Ingunn..." He murmured, carefully touching the older woman's shoulder, to not startle her.

Her eyelids fluttered, before she opened her eyes and Hiccup felt, that he had waken her up with that.

"Ah...you are here again? Didn't work out well with Lady Astrid?"

The young chief shook his head and couldn't help the small smile, that tugged on the corner's of his lips.

"It had worked out better than expected." He then cleared his throat, heat in his stomach returning from the memory of their previous and short make-out session, before he continued: "She is talking currently with Hakon. I wanted to give them some time, before we leave for Berk. And you should take a look at this." 

Hiccup gave Ingunn the jug with the suspicious water inside and she raised an eyebrow at that.

"We suspect, that Ljóda wanted to get rid of Hakon with some poison. Maybe you can find out, what kind of poison she used to find a antidote."

The older woman grumbled lightly under her breath, before she stuck one finger inside the water, pulled it out and licked at it, shocking the young chief with that move.

She cackled a little amused and crazy-sounding, before she nodded, grinning widely.

"I should have known, what our ' _dearest_ ' chieftess was up to. And it will take some time, but I can find something. Well...at least I hope, that it is not too late."

Hiccup nodded, understanding very well, that this help might also be too late for his father-in-law. But at least Ingunn could try. And if not...maybe Gothi could help after all...

"And, Ingunn? Would you kindly bring something to stabilize and mend a broken hand?"

"Do I want to know, what happened in there?" She pointed at the Hofferson House, while she hurriedly looked to Hiccup's own hands, supsecting, that it had been him, who had a damaged hand.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Astrid broke her hand. I haven't seen it myself, but it might be good, if she gets it bandaged correctly, before we leave. To make it heal properly..."

"I will get some stuff here as well."

Hiccup nodded and before he could have said something more, the older woman turned away, leaving, to do everything as planned. So he went inside as well, walking now straight to the kitchen, while he could hear the soft words from Astrid and Hakon.

He did not want to listen to this conversation, for it was meant to be a meaningful moment between father and daughter. And after everything that has happened here and on Berk and with her mother and his wife, he very well knew, that they needed that – the mend their own relationship and maybe even as a sad form of good-bye. And everything he needed to knew, Astrid would eventually tell him, when they found the right time for that. He knew that.

So he entered the kitchen, looking in the darkness for a bucket with water and was glad, that he eventually found some. And just like Ingunn before, he tasted it by dipping one finger inside, wanting to be absolutely sure, that Ljóda didn't poison this as well.

But it didn't seem to be that way.

Therefore he took an empty jug from one of the shelves, letting it sink inside the bucket to re-appearing completely filled.

Then he left the kitchen again, witnessing that exact moment, that Astrid let go a quiet gasp and by the way he breath was shaking, he knew exactly, that she must be crying. And by now he pretty much knew, that she wouldn't cry with a severe reason behind it.

Immediately he let his steps hurry, not really caring, that he was loosing some water, but eventually he reached the bedroom again.

His heart speeding for a moment, being prepared for the worst, ready to comfort her, but then, Hakon weakly spoke up again:

"...and no matter, what your mother might be thinking...I will always be your father. You are my flesh and blood and nothing – nothing – will ever change my mind about that!"

Hiccup did not understand immediately. Sure – he understood the words and what the older chief might wanted to say with that. But he could quite grasp the reason, on why Hakon wanted to tell her, that he was her father-

-unless...there might be some doubts in that fact...

Astrid looked towards Hiccup, as she noticed his presence again. Almost pleadingly. Sad and desperate. She felt sick and did not know, how to present him these secrets of her family. After all – the man, her mother had given herself to even before Hakon _and_ could possibly be her father was the exact same person, like the one man, who had killed Hiccup's own father. A man, who was loved by the Hooligan Tribe. Had been a great man, inspiring chief and a wonderful father. She knew all of that, despite never having the luck of actually meeting him. And yet his presence had always been there, making it possible for Astrid to grasp the power, that Stoick did always have.

A good power – far different from what her mother and Drago wanted to archieve with this treatful act of war and destruction.

Yet, she knew, that all of this was far away from her fault – for she did not know any of these men, but it still felt sickening to her. And she did not know, how Hiccup would take that knowledge.

"...it still is somehow crazy, father..." She finally was able to whisper, trying to remain calm, desperate having a storm raging inside of her. "...I mean...you...you knew it all these years, that I might not be...your..."

Her voice was almost breaking again, remembering, what he had said to her, when Hiccup had went outside – that Ljóda had begged for him to take the next step during their wedding night. That she had wanted to sleep with him and that the poor, unsuspecting man had soon found out, on why she had insisted on this step, despite not knowing each other. After all – he had wanted to wait. But given the fact, that she had given her virginity to another man, it had been haunting her. As was the fact, that she might be expecting that man's child. So she had to prevent a possible outcry and scandal. And maybe even her own death, because she would be called inpure and a whore - bearing a child of a man, that was not her husband, could neither be the new heir, nor would it be wanted. Especially not on Hranafall.

And Hakon? Hakon had always known this. Taking this step, because he had fallen for her, the moment he had laid eyes on her. Loving her, ever since she had first talked to him. And he had always watched that child grow, waiting for that one sign to be certain if he was the father, or not. Though...once he held that small newborn in his arms, he could have sworn, that she had his nose and his ancestors forehead. And he had loved her ever since as his own, hating these doubts, that sometimes were rising within him, never to be sure for a hundred percent.

And now, laying on the bed, his breath heavy and his heart beating slowly, he had not begged her to believe him, for he knew, that Ljóda had told her daughter about their wedding night differently. No...he had given her the choice the believe him or his wife, for he had wanted Astrid to be sure about the her own reality and her own existence. Because she was a grown-up woman and she was old enough to believe what ever she wanted. And he knew, that she wanted to believe him with her whole heart, but understood that it was hard, after all these years, where she was told differently. He had given her this choice and would always wait for an answer.

He would accept that and Astrid knew that as well.

"Astrid...Astrid...A-Astrid..." Hakon mumbled with a tired voice. "...nothing can take away that bond, that has always been between us. Nothing can change, that I am the man..., who raised you. I taught you everything I know. I would give the world to you. I am...hoping...hoping, that I always will remain a valuable piece of your life."

"Of course you will!" The young woman immediately said, reaching out for her father's hand once more, yet another tear escaping her eyes.

A soft smile reached her father's lips upon hearing that.

"I am...I am glad to hear that...And I hope, you won't hate me any more, because I have brought you together with this formidable man here..."

He looked over to Hiccup, standing still next to the bed and being absolutely unsure, if he even was allowed to hear all of that, holding tightly onto the waterfilled vessel in his hands.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah..." The young chief mumbled, upon hearing his name escaping Hakon's lips.

"Do you love my daugther?"

"I do..." Hiccup answered without hesitation.

"I...I have heard different things from my wife's speech and I did not know, if I was hallucinating or not."

"Father..." Astrid whispered "...she is deceiving our people, using everything she has in her hands. Using information I have given her with good will and she is twisting them to form her own reality. Everything she has said about Hiccup was a lie!"

Hakon coughed, before he spoke up again:

"So...you are expecting a little heir then?"

Both of the young Viking's breath got caught in their throats and though the darkness still laid between them, they searched for each other eyes, holding for their gazes, unsure, of what to tell her father.

He chuckling sound escaped his lips and he patted the hand of his daughter lightly.

"See _my_ daughter, he is better than I thought! Would never touch you unless both of you were absolutely... sure. You really are a good man, you know that!"

"Wait – you were suspecting us to not..." Hiccup's voice to trail of, confused. "But you wanted this marriage because of this possible heir!"

"And? Sure, I would love to witness my grandchildren, but I can also wait for that. I suspected something like that after all – I had this feeling, that you are a man of honor. And I guess, that my daughter would have a saying in that...as well...I don't suspect her to let a man get close to her without a fight. But technically...it means, that the marriage is not legit. You know that?"

Hiccup gulped, while Astrid nodded.

"That is way mother is using it in her favor. So my past suitors would be interested in fighting against Berk. In killing Hiccup. I could easily be re-married."

"It sounds almost, as if Ljóda is using you as a price to win." the young chief mumbled bitterly.

"Oh...she does..." Astrid whispered, shrugging a little. "...that is why she had wanted for me to stay pure. Because she must be planning something like that for a long time..."

Anger immediately boiled withing Hiccup, mad, that her own mother would do something like that. But by now he shouldn't be surprised any more.

But before he could have voiced his anger in any way, the door opened and Ingunn walked inside, her hands full with different things, that Hiccup couldn't quite make out.

"So, you two, young people get out. I will take care of your hand in a minute, Lady Astrid. But you father's health has a higher priority right now. And once I have properly bandaged your hand, you get on your dragon and fly to Berk, to kick Ljóda's ass. Get that Happy Ending finally done for everybody. But now – shoo – out with the two of you."

Hiccup nodded upon hearing that, putting the jug with fresh water down and waited for Astrid, who gave her father one last kiss on the forehead, whispering:

"I will make you proud, father. I will get our people back here, unharmed. And I will take care of _Ljóda_..."

"Astrid..." He once again stopped her.

"Yes?"

"...I know, that there...there are revolting feelings within you. Feelings like scorn and hatred. But...don't act on that...Don't...don't kill your mother, Astrid, for you will never find your peace with that. You know, you would love to do that...but...we will bring her here and you will get all the answers you will need right now... And...you both get through this – unharmed – as well. Not because you _are_ my wonderful daughter and my good son-in-law. Not because of a possible heir for both tribes. But because we all need you and love you and both tribes would never recover from this loss. Or...this archipelago..." 

And though Astrid stayed quiet to that, it was Hiccup, who was able to answer:

"We will have an eye on each other. I promise you that..."

 **A/N: So, a little calmer chapter, but important for the bond between father and daughter (and son-in-law ;D). And yeah, let's hope we read each other again this weekend or the next one (if it is the later case, then I wish you all a Merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, joyful Chanukka, a wonderful Jul and to all you people a wonderful time (because sadly, I don't know about all winter celebrations, but I hope everybody has a wonderful time).**

 **And for the comments:**

 **Grima: Yep, these parts are certainly not working out for Ljóda right now. But at least she has the part of Drago's fleet left and the warriors of Hranafall. So maybe they will work like planned ;D**

 **Vivi-ntvg: Oh yes – poor and badass Astrid there ;D And I am glad, that breaking my mental health is helping develop this fic (like – really – don't google stuff x.x)**

 **Mariah: They definitely talked about that, though poor Hiccup is still oblivious to the fact, that this 'possible' father could be Drago. But they will talk about that in the next chapter :D**

 **hiccstrid105: I hope you found some well-deserved sleep there. And yeah – they will get this war done – together :D And have a nice day as well :D**

 **cosmicblader12: I think your hatred towards Ljóda is always most amusing :D**

 **Silvolde: Ingunn is keeping watch, I have somehow referred to it in one line :D Well, and this chapter has been some bonding, next some returning and preparing on Berk ;D And I am most sorry for the delay :O**

 **hateme101: Everybody has left for war and Ingunn helped him getting to the Hofferson House unseen ;D**

 **SuperFangirl16: It is a tough question, but I think I definitely go with Hakon. Both biologically and ideologically, because he is the one man, who raised her and has always been there for her. Sure, he wasn't always the best father (forcing his own daughter into wedding), but he definitely is a good one. :D**

 **Keytripper: So, for you question – there are different sources out there, that say, that only the thumb needs to be broken, others claim the whole hand to be completely destroyed and some day nothing of it all works. I think it depends on the chains and on the own structure of your hand – I for example have very small hands, while my husband has...lets say...a lion would be proud of this size. So I guess, that I would have more success breaking my hand and escaping, as would he. And I hope you won't ever come into the situation to try yourself ;D**

 **aaquater: Ah, don't worry about your sarcasm, for it is such a standard in our world nowadays ;D And for the chain, I guessed, that it would be quite hard to get it out of the wall, if its attached like really well. I think – yeah, Astrid is stronger than most woman (or she is a average Viking-woman, for I guess, that most female Vikings – in the HTTYD-world – were more trained and stronger than women these days). But I don't think, that it would have been possible to rip it out of the wall, with her body weight and strenght. Or...nah...I don't really now, I mean, if it is connected to the wall in mulitple places, and if the wood is still in good contition, then it surely would be very hard. So lets say, that hadn't worked either ;D And for her hand – yeah, she will have difficulties (and she will hate them) but she knew, that it would have been the only way to get out of there and to save everybody. Also she still has her left hand. Not as good as her right, but she can learn (I for example have the habit of playing billiard or badminton ( I am still not good at both, but I try XD) with my left hand, because I feel more comfortable than with my right hand at that (maybe I have injured my right hand multiple times during sports in school and is somehow a defense move of hurting my good hand again...). So, yeah – it is total shit, what happened there, but Astrid will work through it. And I also have to say, that I am really a coward, I could never look. I always look away when the doctors draw blood or if they give my a syringe (but I have sworn to myself to donor some blood next year and I know a few people that work there, so I might be good :D) And I have to agree with Ljóda and Hiccup there, like you described them. With Ljóda knowing he is not to be manipulated like that :D**

 **Kallen21: Here it is and sorry for the long wait :D**

 **K. M: I am glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **HTTYDlover99: Sorry for the delay and I am glad, that you were able to see, that Astrid is no damsel in distress :D**

 **jimmix: Thank you very much :D I am very glad you enjoyed the chapter there :D**

 **CajunBear73: Yeah...and they should finish the business fast to get their happy ending done :O And she will compensate her disadvantage there :D You will see :D**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS:Oh, I am glad you enjoyed the little scene there :D Makes me happy to read that :D And yeah, poor Hakon fell out of the bed, because he had wanted to save his tribe, daughter and wife, but was too weak to do so... And once again thank you very kindly for for nice words :D**

 **Guest: I am, but my daughter got sick. Thank you very much for your concern :D Still I am sorry for the late chapter and properly yet another delay (but we will see when time comes). But I thank you kindly for your words as well :D**

 **Guest: Oh, I hope you soon stopped screaming, since you should breath from time to time :D**

 **Queen Astrid: Thank you so much :D And as side – my daughter got sick and therefore the delay :D**


	52. Their Trust

**Their Trust**

They were silent for a long time now. A frightening darkness loomed over them and the fear of the eventually future felt like a pressing weight on their shoulders. Uncertainty of what to come, fearing the eventually battle that might catch up with both their tribes, if they were not able to stop it in time.

Not that Astrid was afraid of fighting – of getting hurt, loosing a few limbs here and there or having a good use out of her axe – although she must consider using her left hand for that, since her good one was still painfully broken and not even Ingunn knew, if it could get healed correctly. Still – considering the fact, that her painful escape might have been the only way to reach out for Berk in time, it was the only solution for her to get out of her boundaries, if Hiccup hadn't come.

But he came for her. Not disappointing her at all – and after all, how could she have doubted that?

Still it felt quite incredibly frustrating to her, that she got into that situation in the first place – where her mother had been able to capture her. Trying to lure her once more with the pure usage of her words.

But after all – Ljóda had been her mother and until a certain point she would have considered her as a good one – despite the very fact, that the older woman had always tried to form her into a shape, that would fit perfectly into her plan.

But she had broken out of the mold and it had been Hiccup, who was able to help her with that. If it wasn't for him, she still would follow along with her mother's words and plans – not knowing, or even suspecting, how wrong Ljóda had been all this time.

Astrid sighed a little and bid her lip, growing angry once more about that woman, before she pressed her body a little more against Hiccup's back, listening to the sound of the wind and the flapping of Toothless' wings.

"Is everything alright, M'lady?" she could hear him murmur, his head turning slightly towards her, while one hand lingered on top of the one, that was not broken.

She sighed, desperately wanting to deny the pure pain of her mother's betrayal towards her father, her people and herself. But Hiccup would know better. See the lie in her words, ask more, until she eventually would tell him the truth.

"Everything is just so fucked up..." she therefore merely hissed.

"Okay..." he answered, a little confused about her cursing, but understood her inner storm of feelings and emotions nonetheless – even with only the few information he had gathered during the conversation with her father.

"Hiccup...", she said, having this considered for a few moments now, feeling now ready to ask him this very question: "..., I could be Drago's daughter, you know that, right?"

Having these words leave her lips, the black dragon underneath them went nervous, flying a loop, up and down, before he steadied himself again, finding once more his previous calmness during the flight.

But it had been Hiccup, who had made Toothless fly this way, being very much irritated and surprised by Astrid's very words. Yet it helped him piece together the clues from earlier.

"Just to make one thing clear – we are speaking here of Drago Bludvist, yes?", he still asked, being very flabbergast by this. He even turned around halfway towards her, almost facing her completely, while still holding onto his saddle with one hand.

Astrid blinked once, not quite sure if his reaction might be a good or bad one, but yet nodded as answer.

Her heart was beating horribly in her chest – but in the end, what was the worst, that could happen - apart from him pushing her off of Toothless' saddle and into the depths of the ocean below.

Yet, Hiccup's eyebrows rose until the vanished into his hairline, before his eyes wandered over her body, back up her face, exterminating her closely – taking far too long for this for her taste.

Then, a small smile tucked at the end of his lips and he turned around again.

"You absolutely could _never_ be Drago's daughter, M'lady. So don't worry about that."

Now it were her eyebrows that wandered up her forehead and she young woman was probably more irritated about this statement, which had been absolutely unexpected.

"We are still talking about the same Drago Bludvist here, or have I missed something?

"Do you want to be his daughter?"

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"So, then you are not."

"...I don't understand...I mean...he is the man, who killed your father..."

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes...", he mumbled grimly "..., that is right. _He_ is the one, who killed my dad. And _you_ have nothing to do with it. Or him, yes?"

"...Yes...I have not even met him...But, what if-"

"What if what? So maybe your mother had slept with Drago before your parent's wedding. And maybe even during that specific time, during which she could have conceived you. It still doesn't make Drago your father. We have no evidence for that. Hakon is the one, who was always by your side. Not Drago. And for my part, Hakon will always be your father. You can't convince me otherwise. Ljóda can't convince me differently, either. You two have absolutely nothing in common."

He laid his hand on hers, pressing her cold fingers tightly and one more looked over his shoulder.

"And even if you might actually be his daughter, _you –_ Astrid _–_ have done nothing wrong, by merely being his offspring. We can't choose our parents. I mean – my father was a bearlike full-blood Viking and my mother is a crazy dragon-vigilante-lady..."

"Are you telling me now, that's our actions, that count more and that you are madly in love with me anyway and all this cliché stuff?"

She tried to hide that tiny smile, that was emerging from her lips, but couldn't help herself, when he flashed her one of these bright tooth-gaped grins himself.

"f it would help you..."

"Maybe a little..." she answered nonchalantly, but in reality it had helped her immensely. She once more thanked the Gods, that she had been married to this wonderful young man, who was smart enough to think about it, before he had acted. After all, she very well knew, that there might have been men out there, who would have taken this information differently – like she did herself.

"I am glad about that...", Hiccup murmured and nodded, before he pointed towards the horizon, where they could already see the shapes of mountains and buildings emerging.

They were almost there.

"Looks like we arrived in time..." Astrid said, immediately noticing the absence of any ships, that would be attacking Berk at any moment.

But no – these early morning hours were far too quiet for their taste at the brim of an upcoming war.

"Traveling by ship takes far too long for your mother to get here so fast – even with those, who are build the be fast. And if she really wants to gather a few of Drago's old henchmen..."

"Then we still have enough time to get prepared..."

"Exactly..."

"And what is your plan, chief? I don't think, that you would let them jump into battle without preparation."

"I am relying on your here. You know your tribe and you probably know their weaknesses."

"True."

"Though I still hope, that we will be able to talk them out of this ridiculousness... Above all your mother."

"I hope so – though, she pretty much seemed to be ready to get all of Hranafallians people killed, if it helps her to archive her goal. And maybe she even is ready to die herself to prove her point."

Hiccup gulped a little upon hearing that – almost knowing, that it was also Astrid, who was very ready to kill her own mother, if it only would help to prevent any fighting.

"We just need to stay collected. Think everything through, as long as we still have time..."

Astrid sighed, but nodded slowly her head.

"I hope that is enough..."

Hiccup wished, that he would have been able to answer her. Give her the perfect solution, which would not involve any fighting and killing and which would somehow magically mend the broken relationship of mother and daughter.

But this time not even his smart brain could find one.

Therefore they landed on Berk in silence.

"Where is everybody...?" Astrid asked, confusion and a tiny bit of fear edging in her voice, before she dismounted Toothless. Hiccup followed, feeling a little irritated himself, since the streets of Berk were usually busy at this time – with dragons and humans alike.

But not today.

"Mead Hall...", he finally said, a thought striking his mind, remembering that he had given his friends the task to warn Berk. Knowing very well, that everybody must gathered in the Great Hall, the two humans and the black dragon hurried towards the tall building, without wasting one more second.

They entered it and silenced everybody inside.

So, Hiccup's assumption had been right – everybody has gathered here. And they all were surprised for a short moment by the sudden appearance of their beloved chief, his dragon and his wife.

But this very surprise soon faded away – questions flew their way, answers were demanded immediately, while a few people started to pray for the gods for a possible outcome for everybody on Berk.

It was a horribly loud turmoil, but they nonetheless pressed through the crowd, reaching for their friends, Gobber and Valka, to have a better view over the whole situation.

"Astrid!", Fishlegs immediately squealed and hugged the young woman. "You are back! We all knew, that you wouldn't betray us!"

"Well..., we had a bet running...", Ruffnut told her truthfully and pointed between herself and her brother. "..., but I am glad, that you have returned. Because with that I have won the bet."

"It took you some time to save her, you know that?", Snotlout hissed directly towards Hiccup, who still tried to get a overview about all of his peoples demands. And by every passing minute, they were getting more and more frustrated by the lack of information.

"I did not save her – she did it herself...", he nonetheless mumbled back.

"Doesn't matter now, boss...", Eret also added to that, "...you are here now. Let's get this preparation ready, before the Hranafallians attack us..."

Hiccup nodded, but before he was able to finally address the Berkians himself, it was Spitelout, who spoke out the loudest, silencing everybody around.

"Chief – we heard, that there are a few conflicts with our newest ally. And that we should get prepared for the worst case. Is that true?"

Hiccup sighed, before answering.

"Yes...yes it is true. But not only a small conflict is waiting for us, but Hranafall has indeed declared war on Berk and will be attacking us soon..."

A few people gasped about that, knowing, that it was indeed true, what they have heard from the young Vikings before.

Spitelout nodded to that, seemingly trying to understand the full impact of his chief's words.

"So...the pact his broken?" Somebody asked from the other end of the hall.

"Yes – for now it seems like the pact this broken." Hiccup inhaled deeply, before he continued: "There were dragon trades happening behind the scenes of Hranafall's daily live. Dragons were hunted down. Caught in cages. Sold. But Chief Hakon Hofferson was not behind it! He had tried everything to fulfill the pact from his side."

"Hakon is not responsible for that?" Gobber asked, sounding relieved about this tiny bit of information, for the old chief had always been a close friend to him. And the late Stoick as well.

"Then...who is it? Who is responsible for this madness?", Valka demanded to know, worry weighting heavy in her voice.

"My mother..." Astrid whispered softly, before she let her voice get louder again: „My Mother – Chieftess Ljóda Hofferson is responsible of this. Behind my father's back she has planned this a long time ago. She has deceived my father and my people and will do everything to make everybody bow for her, who has any positive connection with any kind of dragon..."

"We suspect, that she had a few connections for Drago Bludvist in the past. And that she allied with his remaining followers for the attack on Berk." Hiccup added for her.

The Berkians began to get louder again – the hall almost buzzing like a beehive. It was clear, that they did not take the news to well – especially regarding the fact, that it had only been a few months, since Berk had been attacked by Drago and his Bewilderbeast and the death of their old chief.

"But what is with her?!", somebody screamed again and over all the noise around them, pointing towards the young blonde woman by Hiccup's side. „Then she can't be trusted, either!"

"True! With the pact broken, the marriage is to be deprived, as well!"

"She must be a spy then!"

"Imprison her!"

More and more concerns about Astrid's alignment started to rise and with that more and more demands to capture her and throw her into a cage herself.

Hiccup understood why they were thinking like that and glancing towards the young woman by his side, he knew, that she was thinking the same. But they both knew, that those were false accusations and that it would be her, who would give the Hooligan tribe an advantage.

"Hey! She is not a spy!", it suddenly was Snotlout behind him, who stood up for Astrid, even before Hiccup was able to open his lips again in a desperate attempt to silence everybody again.

"Yeah! She is our friend!", Ruffnut then added herself, with Tuffnut shouting: "And she is a dragon rider!"

"She is Hiccup's wife after all, since the marriage stays intact, even with the pact broken!" Fishlegs answered wisely.

"And she is your Chieftess!" Eret said darkly, building himself up next to Astrid, like all their other friends did around the two of them. But surely the most heartwarming reaction came from Toothless, who stepped in front of the young wife, growling at everybody, who dared to look in any bad way towards the young woman, defending her in his very own dragon-way.

"Asrtrid is to be trusted..." Hiccup explained, earning a slight smile from her. "...,and she knows, how we can defeat them, _if_ it comes to a fight. Of course we will try to change their minds beforehand. But...we need to be prepared..."

It was not, what the Berkians had wanted to hear, but it seemed like there was something comforting in the way, that their chief and his friends were trusting the young woman, that they were calling ' _chieftess'_ for some time now. And judging by the way she looked back at him, she must be trusting him as well.

And if Hiccup was confident, that they were able to fight back against Hranafall, then they should be as well.

And they were right – preparing for the worst was the best, they could do. And that was, what they did, once Hiccup had explained everything to them and all the questions were answered for now.

So they left.

Before Berk had been silent. Almost giving everybody, who had dared to enter, a feeling of complete extinction, with the streets being absent of the normal, daily routines and lives of the Vikings, that lived in that village.

But that has changed, once these brave men and women had left the safety of the Mead Hall, ready to get prepared for the 'worst case', as their chief would say it. Ready to sharpen the weapons, to get their armors fixed and their dragons airworthy. Ready to attack, be attacked and to defend everything, that was dear to them.

Ready for a war, they absolutely were _not_ ready for.

Hiccup has noticed their worried looks on their faces. Has heard the concerns. But he could do nothing, but to give the orders and get prepared himself.

"I still can't believe it...Ljóda...has she really betrayed us..." Valka mumbled, once the Mead Hall was almost empty again. "And with that Hranafall as well..."

"Totally seen that coming!" Gobber answered. "She always has been a little shady, if ya ask me – I hope to not offend ya, Astrid..."

"No..., don't worry... I should have seen that coming myself."

"And she really has a connection with Drago?" Eret asked. "I didn't know. Working under him, I not once have heard her name there, or knew, that he had a connection with Hranafall."

Astrid glanced towards Hiccup, her eyebrows rising and he understood, that she was too unsure of what to tell them and what not.

"It's seems like this connection is a bit dated. But maybe we are lucky enough, that Drago's followers are still weak from the fight a few months ago."

"Whoohoo! Another advantage!" Tuffnut screamed in joy, but was stopped once more when Snotlout hit him in rips with his elbow, making him hiss in pain instead.

"But our disadvantage seems to be, that we don't know, when they will be attacking, is that correct?", the shorter Viking asked.

"Or if you actually will be able, to talk your dearest mother-in-law out of this nonsense, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"True..."

"So we will be waiting, until it happens?" Fishlegs voiced his concern. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither. But she hasn't given any exact date..." Astrid said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, trying to remember _anything_ that might help them. „All she said was, that she will strike on our ' _Weakest Moment'_."

"Weakest Moment?", Valka asked, unsure, of what exactly Ljóda was talking about.

"Maybe she thinks, that we are still weak from Drago's attack..." Gobber mumbled. "That we haven't recovered yet. But thankfully we have Dagur's and Mala's weapons with us and our people are pretty fit as well..."

"No...I don't think, that's what she meant. Astrid...is there anything more?" Hiccup asked, brushing his chin, while he was thinking, beginning to walk up and down and becoming more and more nervous with that.

Astrid sighed, feeling a little desperate herself.

"All she said, was this convoluted, manipulative stuff, about spreading Drago's manifesto, destroying Berk, being done with it by the end of Snoggletog and-"

Hiccup immediately stopped again, turning back around towards Astrid, who was still bumbling around her mother's plan, while their friends tried to understand it. And it was Gobber, who understood the young chief, exclaiming:

"By our mighty Thor – of course..."

"Our weakest moment-", Hiccup added.

"Is also _their_ weakest moment!"

"We are out of dragons then!"

"And we are out of time, as well...!"

"That woman 's smarter than I thought!"

"So she will not strike here on Berk first, but-"

"- _there!"_

Their friends listened to this strangest dialogue between the young chief and the old smith, trying to get any sense out of it. They have lost track of it a few moments ago.

"Then we will stop them there, before they strike! The people on Berk will be our back-up solution, in case we can't talk her our of this war!"

"That's good, that's good, lad! So wait a minute – I will get ev'rybody back 'ere!"

Gobber hurried away, leaving a very proud chief and a dumbfounded gang behind.

"Did anybody understand, what was going on there?!" Snotlout asked, looking around in confusion. "Because I didn't understand a word, they were saying!"

"Me neither..." the twins, Fishlegs and Eret answered in unison, while Astrid and Valka shared confused glances.

Hiccup turned towards them, grinning.

"Astrid just told us, when exactly Ljóda is planning to attack. Though we will not be first, but she will attack our dragons, when they are off to Rookery, breeding out their eggs. The timing is perfect – our dragons will be distracted by the hatchlings and eggs and they would do anything to defend them. But given the fact, that the Hranafallians are excellent Dragon Hunters and...Killers, as are the henchmen of Drago, they will not give a chance to them. And once they have defeated our dragons, it means, that they will come for us, now defenseless without our dragons."

"Urgh! That's brilliant! That evil b-"

"But what makes you so sure, that it won't be the other way around? First attacking us, then the dragons?" Eret said, interrupting Snotlouts cursing with that.

"Because a battle can take longer than expected..." Astrid murmured, understanding Hiccup's conclusion "...and she wants to avoid, that the dragons return to Berk, before she is done with this island."

"Exactly!" Hiccup said. "But we will interfere and strike first. Before Snoggletog and before she is entirely prepared herself. Trust me – we get through without any harm and with as little damage as possible!"

 **A/N: Soooo...Apart from posting the last three, finally finished chapters and the Epiloge on one day, what else can I do, to show, that I am absolutely sorry for not posting for half a f***ing year? (Sorry for the cursing)?**

 **Yes...I am most sorry and I never wanted this to be such a long break. Or...break at all! I mean...life got in the way – from Christmas and New Year, to things like my grandmother having an heart attack (She is fine now and we even were able to celebrate her 80th Birthday in March) and me being promoted (having now two people working under me, caring with 15 children aged 1 – 3 I have to take care for _and_ their parents (seriously, parents are often times even worse than the children ;D) and different working hours with that.). So...no time...along came, that I started to put some more efforts in a drawing, since I am planning (and working) on a children book, which I am writing and want to illustrate myself. (So yeah...even less time because of that)**

 **So...yeah, live got in the way, together with the fear of finishing this story not in a _good_ way. I mean, yeah – only (back then) two more chapters and I knew exactly how to finish the Epilogue, but I just couldn't bring myself to write them. Well, I every now and then tried to write here a paragraph and there a sentence but...it wasn't coming together. Not in a way I wanted to.  
Sure – it never was my aim to finish this in an most epic way, in which GOT (if it ever will be finished as a book series this is to say ;D) would pale in its comparison. But I wanted it to be good. Not for a specific number of comments. But so I could be satisfied myself and make a lot of you happy with that as well. That meant showing Astrid's inner conflict. The conflict with the fight in general. That meant to have a good conclusion for Hiccup's and Astrid's relationship. And above all – I wanted Ljóda to have the end, that she deserved. Sure – there was something tempting to just get her eaten by a wild dragon or similar stuff, but...that is not something, that would have suited her whole character arc. **

**Along that came the very fact, that I have had one last twist planned, that just felt so good, but in the end wouldn't work, because it would turn a little the actual happenings of the movies. I didn't want that (but maybe it can be used for a possible second part). And since I couldn't use that, I was missing some motivation to move on, because I didn't know, how to get out of there without it.**

 **But now, after being sick for two full weeks; I finally sat down and did what I had wanted to do for so so long. And it was a very tedious way – but then came along the very day, when I finally had the chance to get HTTYD 3 on DVD and yeah – I got absolutely motivated again. And so, six months later, here they are – the last three chapters of The Chieftess of Berk and the Epilogue. And I so hope, that you guys still enjoy it.**

 **And I hope you guys understand, why it had taken me so long and I am so, so, so sorry for that. Also, I won't be answering to the comments this time, since I would only tell each and every person over and over again, how sorry I am and I don't think, that it would help any of you...**

 **Still...**

 ***bowing in front of you most deeply in deepest regret ***


	53. Their Battle

**Their Battle**

"...I...I don't know, if I like that!", Snotlout mumbled, looking a little afraid of the plan, that has hatched in Hiccup's mind and had spread over the population of Berk. "I mean...I like the outfit, but I totally don't like the fast, that we will be the ones, who will step up in front of a bunch of war-hungry Dragon Hunters, who are very surely ready to kill us!"

"I have to agree with Snotlout there...Good outfits, but bad plan!", Tuffnut said as well, looking at himself in the mirror, just before Ruffnut pushed him out of the way, to get a good look at herself.

"You all agreed, that you wanted to do this! So, don't complain!" Eret exhorted, while closing few clasps of the new armor, that Hiccup has given them – colorful outfits, that were made out the shed scales of their dragons, fitting each rider perfectly. The young man had hidden them away in his office for some time now, waiting for the perfect moment to present them to his friends. But what would be a better moment, but this?

So there they were, all getting dressed in their ' _Flight Suits',_ as Hiccup has called them and with that following the plan, that had been formed, only earlier this day.

"We might be a little outnumbered...", Fishlegs reminded Hiccup, putting on a helmet with Gronkle scales, which muffled a voice at the end of his sentence.

"But everybody else will be waiting here, _if_ we need them...", Astrid said, adjusting her gloves once more, before she put her hair into a ponytail. Yes – she might be married and with that was required to wear her hair open, but not if a war is waiting for them. „And my people are not used at fighting against Dragon Riders with some hightech armor"

"...I still don't like the plan..." Snotlout mumbled in defeat. "...but for the sake of Berk and our dragons, I will do it..."

Hiccup nodded. He knew, that it might not be the smartest or most save plan, he had ever formed, but it was one, that gave them time to explain everything towards Ljóda and the battle-ready Hranafallians. To flee, if absolutely needed, get back to Berk and fight, when the ships reach them. If they were coming with too many people, then they will fell alarmed, strike, before were able to rise their voices.

Sure – wearing full bodied armors wasn't helping in their favor, but it would protect them, if needed and make them independent from their trusty dragons.

And maybe it would even give his friends a little more confidence – not that somebody like Snotlout needed any more confidence.

He smiled a little, feeling, that his friends were soon ready to leave, ordering them to get to their dragons.

They did – knowing, that this moment was far too serious to make any more jokes.

And it was Astrid, who also wanted to leave, wanting to go to Stormfly, who had left Hranafall without her, wanting to reunite with her. But Hiccup stopped her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, meeting his green eyes and gave him a confident smile.

"Do you think, that you can do this?", he then suddenly asked and she blinked irritatingly.

"Of course. I might not be the best warrior, when I fight with my left hand, but-"

"Not your hand. I know, that you can handle that. I mean your mother...Can you face her? I mean...after all...she is still your mother..."

She shook her head, stepping away from him.

"Not anymore... And I will do anything in my power to stop her..."

"Will you kill her?"

Astrid pressed her lips into a thin line, searching his eyes for the right answer, that he was demanding from her. But she couldn't read him and so she looked away.

"...if I need to...yes...yes... I will kill her."

"Astrid..." Hiccup sighed, his hand wandering from her shoulder towards her upper arm to pull her closer, finding her lips in a short, but sweet kiss, which she hungrily returned.

"...don't think, that a kiss could change my mind, _Dragon Boy_.", she mumbled, before pressing her lips against his once more, a little longer this time, her damaged hand coming around his shoulder to pull her a little closer to him.

"I know that, M'lady. Don't worry. But let me just tell you, that you shouldn't do things, you might regret later...So...don't kill her."

"If she makes me to-"

"Of course she will try something to break you. And she will probably try to attack our friends, dragons or even me. But she will only be doing it to evoke a reaction from you. And to change that later in her manipulative stories..."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid-"

"Gobber!"

Their eyes widened in shock, hastily stepping away from the other and clearing their throat, before they turned towards the old smith, who has watched them for some time now and had chosen to disturb them, before things got out of hand – in his very own forge.

And so he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, saying:

"What?! I was thinkin', that we wer' saying names, that we like the sound of... And I like my name! Also stop that stupid lovey-dovey stuff in ma smithy and make yer offspring elsewhere!"

Astrid blushed heavily and finally hurried away to get Stormfly, before Gobber could have said any more embarrassing things. She gave Hiccup one last kiss on the cheek, before she left, pulling the helmet with the blue scales over her face, so nobody would see her burning cheeks.

The young man merely rolled his eyes, blushing a little himself, but didn't mind as much, as his wife did – after all, he was very glad, that he could hold and kiss her like that, despite the differences between their tribes.

"Thanks for disturbing, Gobber...", he murmured, turning away, to check once more the straps of Toothless' saddle, knowing, that everything must be in place, to avoid any failure from their side. "...I am coming, just a moment..."

The older man chuckled and shook a little his head, amused about the fact, that his mere comment made these two young Vikings behave like that.

"I am not 'ere, to get ya and drag ya out of 'ere – or to embarrass ya or yer wife. I just wanted to warn ya..."

"Gobber...I know, what I am getting into..."

Gobber sighed, before he patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Just be safe...Ya're dealing with a pure force of evil there. And getting out there, outnumbered-"

"The plan is good, Gobber. We know, what we are dealing with and in the worst case can prepare Berk in time."

The old smith nodded.

"We don't need to loose another great chief, ya know? Just because he has lovey-dovey eyes for is wife. Just because you underestimate Ljóda or anybody else. She will have a few aces up her sleeve as well..."

"Believe me...I know...And I wish, that there could be another way to get out of this..."

Not knowing, that Hiccup was suddenly taking him so long, Astrid sat on Stormfly, patting her beloved Nadder on the head and smiled a little to herself. She knew, that she should not feel this happiness, that was stirring up things inside of her. Especially now, when she was about to face her mother and fight her. But there was just something so comforting about the fact, that she had Hiccup behind her. And they could finally start their life together, once _all of this_ was done.

With their dragons, friends and here on Berk.

Sure – she would miss Hranafall, but this small island here felt more like home, than Hranafall has ever before. And – sure – she had some work to do, to fully convince the people of the Hooligan tribe, that she wasn't in this and that she can be trusted. But eventually they will see and understand, letting her be their chieftess.

"You look like one very happy girl there..." a voice next to her suddenly mumbled, and she turned around to see Ruffnut, who was already sitting on her part of Barf and Belch.

"Oh no – we are not having a girl-talk right now!" Astrid growled, pressing her lips together.

"Oh come on! You are my bestest girl-friend and I totally want to hear all the _juicy_ parts from your rescue."

"Ewww..." Astrid said, rolling her eyes and thanked the Gods, that Tuffnut wasn't currently paying attention, since he was busy talking towards the other guys – once more arguing about the craziness of this plan. "There are no ' _juicy'_ parts!"

"Did you guys make out and declare your undying love for the other?"

"Ruffnut-"

"Or was there more?"

"We didn't even have time-"

"I want all the details!"

"I am not telling you anything!"

"Oh please!"

"I tell Stormfly to bring you to a isolated island, if you won't stop!"

"..., Boo...you are no fun, Astrid Haddock..."

Thankfully enough Astrid didn't need to defend herself, since Hiccup was about to reach them, making the black reptile land between them, shutting Ruffnut up as well.

"You guys ready?"

She nodded, while the others still were quite skeptical.

He then looked towards Gobber and his mother, who had reached them as well.

"Are you ready?"

"We are, my son."

"We sure ar'. We will be waiting for a report!"

"Good..." Hiccup mumbled, while the people of Berk started to gather around them, giving them some last advise, blessing them and their dragons and wishing them luck.

"Return safely..." Valka mumbled and with that, making the riders fly up into the sky.

"We will..."

And that was, what Hiccup had in mind, before he started to follow them, flying towards the direction, where they knew, Rookery was located – and hopefully Ljóda and the ships as well.

They were flying in silence, knowing, what would wait for them, if the first part of the plan wasn't working out the way they wanted to. Each of them was remembering the role, they had chosen to take – with Astrid and Hiccup being the ones to confront Ljóda. Snotlout and Fishlegs should be watching over them, detecting any possible attack against them. The twins should wait for a signal and at that point, giving distraction, when the others need to retreat. And Eret being the one to immediately return to Berk, giving time to prepare for the strike of Ljóda's forces. Gobber and Valka would be waiting for him, carrying out Hiccup's orders.

Though...they all hoped, that it wouldn't come this far and that there was just _something_ that could change Ljóda's mind and let her return to Hranafall peacefully. But getting to know that woman so far, they knew, that she would not make it easy for them.

And that it would not be easy for Astrid...

They flew like that for a few hours, making a short break, just before the darkness has swallowed them completely. They wanted to give their dragons and themselves a rest before the fight – though it was not a peaceful one, but it at least helped them a little to regain their power. And they needed it – their bodies and their minds.

Just about dawn they continued their journey, reaching the small island early in the morning, landing on its rocky mountains, listening to the quiet.

Of course there wasn't anybody here, knowing, that Ljóda would wait for the dragons to arrive and to breed, before she would start her attack on them. But seeing how Skullcrusher and Stormfly got more and more nervous, they knew, that the two tracker class dragons must be sensing something in the far distance.

Something, that shouldn't be there.

The group of friends looked nervously at each other, waiting on their dragons, looking into all directions, trying to find a sign of the forbidden danger in the far distance.

But there was nothing to be seen for the human eye.

Therefore Hiccup once more let his glance wander over all of them, accepting their readiness with a nod, before he let out a silent command for the dragons to breath their blasts high into the air, before letting them scream and growl loudly. Making them sound like there were dozens of them and not only those few, who had gathered here.

And then they waited with anticipation, their dragons every now and then causing once more a riot, being the bait, that should lure Ljóda and her army towards them.

Though doubting glances were shared, their breaths soon caught in their throat, seeing the black shadows appear in the far distance. Becoming larger and larger, looming from the South, making it clear to them, how large of an army was waiting them – letting them know, how badly outnumbered they were.

"Definetely not only Hranafall's ships..." Astrid mumbled, before she reached for her helmet to pull it over her face. "...so..., she has allied with Drago's man, I see."

"I so don't like this..." Snotlout whispered, also hiding his face underneath the helmet, like all his friends did.

"We had coming worse things for us, when we were on the Edge" Hiccup answered, trying to sound confident, while a tiny pinch of fear reached his body as well. "..., Everybody knows, what he has to do?"

"Stay close and don't get distracted..." Eret murmured, repeating a part of their shared plan, as if it was a mantra for all of them to follow.

"Find Ljóda..." Astrid hissed her name, nodding as well.

"R-retreat if needed..." Fishlegs stottered in the end, just before Hiccup gave the key command for them to fly up and high into the air, soaring towards the ships with all the speed their dragons could muster in this very moment.

Their eyes were searching, trying to find the tuft of blonde hair, that they knew. Trying to block the attacks, that came from beyond.

Of course – the people on the ship were not dumb, immediately noticing the riders on the backs of the winged reptiles and immediately they were calling for the name of the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe.

For they knew, it could only be him, who would dare to attack them here, somehow knowing of their own plan of eliminating every dragon and its hatchlings in their way, once the time would have come.

But the Hranafallians did not like that thought – not one bit. Aiming with their bows and arrows, their spears, shooting nets from their launchers and made good use of their catapults – all in hope to bring the Riders and their dragons down, using nothing but the pure will of blind destruction.

A short nod from Hiccup signalized everybody to go higher – just high enough to be out of reach, before they turned around to have yet another good look on the decks of the ships.

"Anyone seeing her?", he could hear Astrid shouting behind him.

"We are too high for that!" Eret answered back.

"But getting closer might not be the wisest decision!" came it now from Ruffnut, her brother agreeing to that with a sharp nod.

"Getting closer is too dangerous!" Hiccup advised. "They will either get our dragons or us with their weapons! And I am putting nobody into direct danger!"

"Then all of this is pointless!" Snotlout shouted "Let's get back to Berk and hope that there is still enough time to-"

"Hiccup, let me get closer, once more!" Astrid said, suddenly having an idea and pulled the helmet off of her head. "They will not attack me, when they see, who I am!" 

They all stopped high over the heads of their attackers, Hiccup pulling his own helmet of.

"I am not letting you-"

"They will not attack me, trust me. I am their heir..."

"And Drago's people? I am not sure about them..."

"I will not give them a chance to attack..."

Hiccup considered for a few minutes, his heart beating furiously in his chest, afraid of the outcome of this change of their original plan. It might be true, that her people will stop their attacks immediately, once they recognize the young woman on the back of the Deadly Nadder. But wasn't sure about the reaction of Drago's ruthless henchmen...

But then, looking at her, he understood, that this might not be the worst ideas of all. After all – she was Astrid Hofferson, a fierce and fearless Valkyrie and she probably knew best, how to win a fight. She was the one, who could take out an outgrown Viking in the matter of a few minutes and that with her bare hands! He shouldn't be afraid of what could wrong, for she would make sure herself, that nothing would go wrong. And for Stormfly? He knew, that she wouldn't put the blue dragon into severe danger, trusting the Nadder's abilities almost blindly. And she was a good dragon rider – Astrid would absolutely make sure, that no harm would come upon her scaled friend.

Therefore he gave her a sharp nod.

"Give us a sign when you find her – to proceed with our plan!"

"I will..."

And with that she let the Nadder descend again, flying past the missiles with ease and Hiccup was right – Astrid's keen eyes noticed each movement around them, making sure to dodge the attacks in time, so her dragon would not take any harm.

Watching this, he couldn't suppress the proud smile on his face. But having a good view on her, also helped him to realize, when she was about to land on one of the ship's decks – understanding that this must be the one, where her mother must be hiding for some time now.

"She has found her!" Hiccup commented, looking once more at his friends, before he put his helmet back on his head. "...everything's back to our plan now. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Eret?!", he once more shouted with a certain caution in his voice. "..., when you think, that you need to warn Berk, because things are getting out of hand, than you go. We are relying here on you and we will follow as soon as possible."

"Alright, boss!"

With that he let Toothless follow the young woman and the blue Nadder, landing on the deck as well.

Immediately there was an intense outroar – big, muscular men and woman coming at them from all sites with their weapons or their bare hands.

They had their weapons immediately ready, parrying and returning with attacks, that were just as strong. Showing, that – despite being heavily outnumbered – they were not easy to defeat.

But before the fight for their lives could have started, the sound of a loud horn echoed over the decks, making the Hranafallians – despite their disbelieve – step back and lower their weapons.

And Hiccup gave is friends the same signal, yet stayed prepared in case, the fighting would start once more.

For a few moments they all stood like that – not quite knowing what was going to happen – just as somebody raised their voice.

"I – as the heir of Hranafall, declare, that everybody shall lower their weapons to the ground. No Berkian _or_ dragon shall be harmed!"

Whispers were to be heard and the heads of the foes started to turn in disbelieve, trying to comprehend, what was happening – after all – the last information, they had, was of Astrid, staying on Hranafall in desperation after her broken wedding.

Yet, another voice answered the demand from the young woman – and of course it was that of Ljóda:

"No – attack! Kill these people and their dragons! My daughter is has lost her mind, because of the way the crippled Chief had treated her! The one, who kills him, gets to marry my daughter!"

And though nobody could see the two women – being hidden somewhere on the ship, it sounded like they started to argue once more – just before Astrid whistled and Stormfly roared.

Soon after, the blue dragon flew over them – first letting go of the older woman, who was falling ungracefully between the two front lines, before the Nadder landed, too. Astrid in hurry dismounting the saddle, standing in front of her new friends, while facing her mother and her people.

"I have not lost my mind! _I_ have chosen my future and it's one of peace between our tribes!"

"He has weakened her!"

"And you have betrayed our people!"

The whispers immediately stopped. A few gasped in disbelieve.

"How dare you to say something like that about your own mother?!" Ljóda said, noticing, that the Hranafallians began to get nervous. "Y-you should lay down for a while and think about what you were saying. Your accusations were falsely spread because-"

"She tried to kill my father! Chief Hakon. Poisioning him. She falsely declared war on Berk. And she..." Astrid stopped for a moment, before she continued: "Allied willingly with those people who had killed the old Chief of Berk – Stoick the Vast. And even worse...she had an affair with their leader Dragon Bludvist."

Hiccup gulped, knowing, what Astrid was doing there – giving her people enough information for them the doubt everything her mother has told them, yet not enough to let them doubt her status as their heir.

"Let the other ships know, that you all are going to retreat. That this declaration of war is taken back. Everybody not wanting to follow will be punished by the Hranafallian law..."

A few people moved – probably to spread the news towards the other ships around them.

Two of them reached out for Ljóda – who has gotten silent for some time now, twisting her arms in an painful way, making her kneel in front of Astrid.

"And you, Ljóda, will be punished for your crimes against Hranafall and it's people. Against the Chief for trying to murder him and for laying with another man, despite your marriage with my father. And you will pay for your false accusations against Berk, their Chief and the Berkians. And _if_ father is not fully cured by Igunn by that point, I will take care of your punishment myself. Now...get her to a prison cell..."

Hiccup watched with amazement his wife and the way, she handled this whole situation. Almost perfectly. Of course, she knew, that with everything said, she was the commander of the fleet. Their leader.

It almost felt like, as if everything went _too_ smoothly.

And only a few moments later, he knew, that his feeling was right.

"Attack!", came it from Snotlout behind him all the sudden, with Toothless dodging a blow towards the young chief's head. And soon enough more and more attacks followed.

Yet – many were irritated by this, not understanding, who was attacking who and who was to fight with as an ally.

It was horrible – Eret didn't even had the chance to get out of there to get back to Berk, nor had the twins the chance to distract everybody around them, so they all could retreat.

Astrid herself had to fight a few people – not her own – no – these were not Hranafallians, who she had known her entire life.

No – these must be Drago's people, who were fighting for their own believes, seemingly not following any plan at all. And seeing, that one of the two people, who had held her mother down, was hit badly in the chest with a war hammer and knocked out, while the other sadly and immediately died because of the arrow, that hit him straight in the throat, freeing Ljóda, she knew, that must have been a second plan from her side.

Especially when Ljóda started to get out of there and that with ease.

Anger was immediately boiling within Astrid and just after she had knocked out three of these muscular men, she jumped back on Stormfly's back. She launched up in the air, let Stormfly grab her mother's shoulders with her claws, before she flew off and back towards the island behind them. She mother shouting underneath her, but she didn't care.

So once again she gave Stormfly the signal, to let Ljóda go, once she was on top of the rocky cliffs of the breeding island, dropping her without mercy on the harsh ground underneath.

She jumped after her and landed with grace, reaching with her left hand for her trusty axe.

"Not wanting to fight in the big battle, my dear?" Ljóda asked, getting up on her feet, reaching for a sword on her site. "Everything was prepared for you! You could have proven yourself in front of Drago's men...Demonstrating your strength. I already had a few good offers for your hand, once it all would be over..."

"Shut the fuck up for once!" Astrid hissed, launching with a scream towards Ljóda, aiming straight for her mother's throat.

"Cursing is not something, that _I_ have taught you, my sweet child..."

Though having hit the ground below in a hard fall, Ljóda was still very able to defend Astrid with good ease – having the advantage on her site, that the young woman could only hold the axe with her left hand and that her dragon stayed out of this fight. Watching from the site with some nervousness.

"And what has happened to your hand? Is it broken? Has this Crippled Chief something to do with it?"

"Stop calling him that!"

This wasn't a fight, they were caught in, with Astrid attacking and attacking and desperately trying to hit this evil woman, while Ljóda only parried and defended herself. With Ljóda trying once more to brainwash her, knowing, that they both had advantages and disadvantages, keeping them on the same level. Sure – Astrid was younger, more agile and faster and knew a few trick's, that her mother didn't and yet, Ljóda had always been one of the best teachers for her. And that for a reason. And now with her broken hand...

"That's right, keep your opponent busy, until you see a weak moment. Use it as your advantage..."

"This is no training, Ljóda!" Astrid said, jumping back, while she tried to recover her breath – as did her mother.

"It always will be, my dearest child. You never stop learning – you should know that by now. And you should know, that now, with your broken hand, you are still far away from defeating me. So stop this stupidity and get back to our people, so we can attack Berk – together."

Astrid watched her mother carefully. Trying to desperately notice her mother's weakness in this very moment. Sure – she could have used Stormfly's help, finishing her within a few seconds. But she didn't want that – she didn't want her mother's blood on her dragon. Above all – this was not her Nadder's fight. No – this was her very own. Her very own battle with her demons, that only had to grow, because Ljóda made them.

They were silent, the crashing sound of the waves and the battle behind her as the only noises around them, waiting for the next move from the other.

And this time it was Astrid once again, yet only starting to walk in a circle around her mother, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Ljóda mimicked her move, her sword ready as well.

"What does Drago have, that father was unable to give you?"

"Above love?"

"He had always loved you and sadly still does."

"Drago gave me a perspective...a beautiful child...Motivation to go on with my life..."

"I am Hakon's child!"

Astrid was buying herself some time, or else she wouldn't win.

"And if Drago would have given you some motivation, then why wasn't he coming after you? Getting you and marrying your yourself?!"

There it was – a gleam in Ljóda's eyes, that made her careless for a moment.

"Why would you care?!"

"Because that's what people do, when they are in love! They go after the other and get them, even out of the deepest of Hel's."

"How do you know?!"

"Hiccup did. More than once..."

"You let that cripple safe you?! Did it make him feel better?"

Astrid once more launched towards her, making it look like she was once more aiming for Ljóda's head, but immediately moved down, once Ljóda moved to defeat her upper body. Astrid slid next to her, using the handle of her axe to make Ljóda fall to the ground. With another swift move, she disarmed her mother from her sword, before hurrying to sit on her torso, pressing with the handle of her axe her mother's hands to the ground.

"I didn't let him safe me! I let him love me. Because _he_ gave me a perspective! _He_ gave me motivation. And he taught me one important thing – to never underestimate a 'crippled' person!"

"He made you so weak! What a shame!" Ljóda bitterly laughed.

"Stop talking about him like that! I will bring you back to Hranafall and make you confess in front of the whole village..."

"Confess what? That you are Drago's child?"

"You wouldn't-"

"So everybody would stop believing you as well. And it would rid you of your status as the heir of Hranafall. Maybe even rid you of the status of Berk's Chieftess...Because all you will be, is a bastard. Drago's child..."

"Stop talking..."

"And the Hranafallians are easy minded people. They won't understand the complexity of your situation. They will ban you. Maybe even kill you as well, for you are not Hakon's flesh and blood..."

"Stop... _TALKING_!"

"Oh...what will the Berkians say, when they get to know, that their Chief's wife is the child of the one great person, that had ridden them of the late chief. You won't have a home anymore...No where to live...And news spread fast... I am wondering how much people would pay to catch Drago Bludvist's bastard child...Astrid Bludvist..."

Astrid had enough.

She let go of her axe and despite her broken hand hurting badly, she reached for her mother's throat, pressing with all her power against it.

She couldn't take it any longer. Couldn't hear these words any longer. Couldn't her that voice that had always hunted her. Couldn't take that smile on Ljóda's lips any more. She didn't even know, if Ljóda was right or not. She didn't even know, if all these things would indeed happen. She just didn't want her future to end right there and like that – just because she had promised somebody to let her mother live.

Ljóda already made choking sound underneath her, clenching her hands around her daughter's wrists. Grinning with tears in her eyes.

Astrid just prayed for the Gods for it to stop, tears of fury and desperation already leaving her eyes, sobbing because of them.

She knew, she could have ended Ljóda's live in mere seconds like that. But not after the previous fight has drained her of all her strength. Not with a weakened, broken hand.

And not after she saw herself in Ljóda's eyes – doing exactly, what she wanted her to. Seeing a young woman, desperately in love and trying to do everything, just to be with that one man. Killing for that. Lying until the very end.

And in the end...

...Ljóda had always been her mother. And always will be.

With a desperated scream she let go of the older woman, crawling away from her.

She knew, that the sound of Ljóda, trying to catch her breath once more would always haunt her, but in the end, she knew, that this had been the right decision.

"You..." Ljóda rasped, her voice now rougher than ever before and still unable to breath correctly. "...have gotten weak!"

"No-", somebody else answered for her. "-Astrid is stronger than ever before! Because to let somebody alive is not always the easiest way to go!"

She young woman looked back up, seeing that Hiccup has arrived as well.

He dismounted the black dragon, lifting the helmet off of his head and looked sternly towards Ljóda.

"We will get you to the next cell, Ljóda. And if I have to fly you to Berk personally. After all – letting Drago's man attack during a ceasefire is considered as a war crime for some. And just to let you know – we are under control now. My friends _and_ the Hranafallians – our allies."

He then stepped closer towards Astrid, lending her a hand to get back up on her feet – which she happily took.

"I am proud of you..." he whispered.

"I almost killed her..."

"I know...I saw...And you didn't. That counts..."

Astrid nodded, before she turned back towards her mother, trying to avoid the dark bruise, that formed around Ljóda's throat – clearly being imprints of her own hands.

"You should have killed me!" Ljóda shouted, as best, as she could. "It would have been so much easier! I have given your that opportunity!"

"And I have chosen to not do it. Because I am better than you, mother...You would have done it, yes? Killing me, if you had to..."

"...I should have done it, when I had pressed you out of my womb...", Ljóda hissed, shaking her head furiously. "You are really _not_ Drago's child! Too weak..." Then she reached for Astrid's axe, which still laid carelessly on the ground, holding it tightly in both her hands.

Hiccup immediately drew is sword, enlightening it, by pressing the small button at the end and held one arm in protection in front of Astrid.

"Ljóda, don't be stupid..." Hiccup warned, stepping closer towards her, while Ljóda backed away, getting carefully close towards the cliff behind her.

"I am not stupid!" She hissed with a high pitched voice, shaking her head once again, stopping, just mere inches in front of the abyss, with sharp rocks and crashing waves behind her. " _And_ I am not going to _any_ prison!"

"You can't fight all of us!" Astrid answered, yet, knowing, that Ljóda indeed wouldn't be so stupid to fight to young Vikings and two dragons at the same time.

"I know..." Ljóda whispered, her raspy voice almost not noticeable over the sounds around her. "And I won't...I am just doing, what Dragon would have told me to do...Because...you know...he had always asked me ' _What is a life you can't decide about_?' And he was always right, when he told me, that it was _nothing_. And going to prision...being banned...getting killed because of the law...a law so stupid, made by weak humans, who do not know better..."

Ljóda looked down towards the axe in her hands, her breath shaking – not because she almost got choked mere minutes before, but because she had started to cry. Not because she was sad or out of desperation. She finally had made the choice for her very own life...And therefore came together with the tears a soft smile, that lingered on her lips, while she threw the weapon with an perfect aim towards the young chief – in hope to harm him one last time – the very man, who has broken and taken her daughter – the light of her life.

And of course the black dragon was fast enough to dodge the axe in ease – but it gave her enough time – stepping backwards, until there was no more ground beneath her feed.

Falling straight towards the waves and the rocks beneath – hoping to be welcomed by Drago's warm arms, no matter if it would be in Hel or in Valhalla.

All Astrid could do, was stare – when Ljóda launched her last attack towards Hiccup, when Toothless protected him and when her mother had chosen, what to do with her very own life – for maybe the first and probably the last time.

She could not cry. Not scream. Just stare.

Even when Hiccup commanded for Stormfly to fly after Ljóda, in hope to find her – which the blue dragon didn't. Even when Toothless nudged her side in comfort.

When Hiccup embraced her, brushed her hair, told her, how sorry he was and that everything was over.

Even when she knew, that she should have felt just...something – from joy, to sadness or anger.

No...she stared and there was nothing within her.

Just a dark numbness and a strange void.

 **A/N: So...Ljóda is gone. But in the end she sadly won, by breaking Astrid to a certain point. And yeah – I think, that this was the only way, that it should have ended for her – because it was her very own choice to die and that is all, she ever wanted.**

 **Also – a little fun fact – I first had planned, that Ljóda would have been the one to strangle Astrid, with Hiccup saving her. But it wouldn't have made any sense – It was never Ljóda's intention to get rid of her daughter (though her madness was a few different signs for that in the end). It was her intention, that she got the best possible version of her daughter. One, that would make Drago proud. Also – it only would have shown, that Astrid has gotten indeed weak(er) in Ljóda's eyes, if she couldn't hold up against Ljóda and when she needed help from Hiccup`s site. And I didn't want that. Because – sure – Astrid has changed, but she hasn't gone weak. And I hope I could show that, with her in the end not wanting to kill her mother, even though she could have done that...**

 **So... in the end...I hope, you enjoy that :D**


	54. Their Love

**Their Love**

Hiccup stared out of the window, from where he was sitting in the forge.

Waiting.

Hoping.

Almost two months have past, since they had won the battle in the near of Rookery. A fight against Drago's still loyal men, with the very help from Berk's newest allies from Hranafall.

And now - it was already the beginning of Winter.

It pained him still, to know, that a few of the warriors had lost their lives because of the ambush from Drago's henchmen and he knew, that he still needed to pay his respect for them, once, he would see their chief in person again.

He sighed, knowing, that Ljóda was behind it and that Gobber had been right – that she for sure had a second plan in hand. Probably even more than this one, but he thanked the Gods once more, that these hadn't come in handy for her and that in the end the Hranafallians had been most loyal to their very own heir, especially when they heard about the atrocities, that Ljóda had done behind their backs. Sure – they didn't know the whole truth, but at least enough for them to trust Astrid blindly.

Sure...maybe for some it was a deep, unrequited love, that would always linger within them and would always make them hate him. For he was the one, she had chosen to be with.

"...Astrid..." he murmured, leaning back in his stool, before he dropped the piece of charcoal on the desk in front of him. Toothless cooed in comfort beside him.

After all, the young woman was gone for almost two months as well, returning to Hranafall to take care of everything, while her father couldn't. Punishing Drago's people, making sure, that nobody would every dare to harm a dragon, or break peace with Berk again. That everything was working perfectly – back there, on her old home island.

Hiccup knew, that this had been the best solution for these problems. After all – she was their leader, while her father was still unable to be that for them. And a tribe needed their chief...or chieftess, in this case. Especially now, when there was so much turmoil within Hranafall's population. And they both knew, that she was the only one, to clear these out.

Yet it still felt so _unfinished_ the way she had left – not talking about her mother's death at all, being distanced and too far in a hurry.

Though...he didn't know, how he would have acted, if he had to go through all the things, she had went through.

Sure – he loved her, was almost yearning for her, but he understood, that she also needed some time to comprehend everything herself. And he would wait for her, until she was ready and until she would finally return to him and to Berk.

Yet, he wasn't the only one, who was missing her:

Their friends did as well, especially Ruffnut, who was complaining, that she has lost the only person, who had really understood her – declaring her pain in the most dramatic way.

Valka did as well – seemingly worrying for the young woman, wondering when she would return, stating, that she would always be welcomed in her Sanctuary.

Gobber on the other hand, tried to cheer his young chief up, with saying, that Astrid should hurry and return fast, since nobody knew, when Hiccup would get into the next dangerous situation, And that Hiccup should have gone with her, since 'A heir can't take care of its own'. Yes – it annoyed the young chief a little, but he eventually knew, that this was just Gobber's way to handle the situation.

And though the Berkians still seemed very irritated about everything, they still regularly asked about Astrid' return – which in Hiccup's eyes seemed to be a very good thing in it's self – especially when he remembered that they were doubting here loyality (Which, given all the things they knew about Ljóda, Astrid and the whole situation around it, seemed to be a quite accurate way to react).

And then there was Toothless, who not only missed the blue Nadder, who went together with her rider towards Hranafall, but also the young woman as well. With Hiccup still sleeping downstairs in the Haddock house, Toothless sometimes looked up towards the bedroom, cooing sadly, seemingly waiting for her to come down, to pet him, or feed him. To just...be there with them.

Yet...she didn't.

Sure, he could have send her a letter. But he didn't want to bother her. She would not have time for that. Though...he didn't know, how much longer he was able to wait, before he would jump right into Toothless' saddle and fly over to Hranafall himself.

Hel...so...that's how it feels, when one is in love?

"Ahhh...,", somebody suddenly sighed behind him, startling him and he turned around to see his friends, lingering in the doorway. "...our poor Chief is madly in love...", Ruffnut then added. "Yeah...so in love" came it from Tuffnut as well.

"Well, he is waiting for his _love_ to return!" Fishlegs corrected wisely.

"I would have flown right after her!" Snotlout said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, rolling his eyes.

"To let Berk without a chief? Just before arrival of Winter and after a Fight?" Hiccup murred. "And she is coming back soon enough."

"If you think so..." Tuffnut mumbled, yet grinning widely.

"Yeah, I think so – and you know what, I still have stuff to do and-"

"Well boss, then have fun with your ' _stuff'_. Because your dearest wife must have reached Berk by now." Eret said, startling Hiccup with that.

"What-"

"People have seen her in the distance. And we thought, we might as well tell you and-" Hiccup wasn't able to listen any longer, already getting up from his chair, pushing past them and together with Toothless out of the forge, making his friends laugh behind him.

And they were right!

People were already hurrying towards the docks, shouts about the return of the Chieftess were getting louder and louder.

So – they were not just joking – they were right!

Therefore Hiccup immediately mounted Toothless and let him fly the short distance towards the docks – his heart making a happy little jump, when he noticed the Nadder and her righter among a few other colorful dragons.

So he they landed once more, the crowd around them giving enough room for the dragons and their new guests.

"Oh! Chief Hiccup! I am glad to see you once more!"

Sure – he would have loved to greet the young woman first, but he was glad, that Hakon was still there as will – though he was walking with a walking stick, probably still weak from Ljóda's poison.

"Chief Hakon – I am so glad to see you!" Hiccup said, holding out his hand, which Hakon immediately took, though he pulled the young man into a tight hug. The older man laughed hearty. "Why are we so formal, anyway?! You can call me Hakon...after everything..."

Hiccup nodded, though his neck hurt badly from the hug – after all, he still hadn't let go of him.

"Father...it would be nice, if you could leave something of _my husband_ for me..." A soft voice suddenly said next to them, before Hakon finally did let go of Hiccup.

"Of course, sorry, my dear. So, let me see – where is my dearest friend Gobber-"

Both young Vikings laughed a little, while the older man walked over to the smith, greeting him just as joyful, before their eyes finally met, making the laughter stop immediately. But the wide smiles remained on their faces.

"...One of your legs is missing...", she suddenly said, her eyes gleaming mischievously, while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He tried not to grin about that, remembering these exact same words, the first time they have met – only a few months ago.

"I have lost it. But _you know_ I handle it pretty well..."

"And you are quite tiny for a Viking...For a chief..."

"Yeah?" He chuckled, stepping closer to her. "But I have more intelligence in my little finger, than dragons got scales on their bodies. And I am taller than you..."

She then eyed the black dragon by his side – just like the last time, but smiled widely. Seeing that, Toothless cooed happily, jumping up and down, cuddling her hands, before he walked over Stormfly, who seemed to be just as happy to see her scaled friend.

"A Night Fury, yes? Is there something to compensate, that I should know of?"

He laughed, taking one more step towards her, before he reached with his arms for her, pulling her against him.

"Oh you...you should finally shut up...", he whispered, finally – _finally_ – pulling her into a kiss, they both were longing for and she happily returned it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly, even getting on her toes, to be able to kiss him even more deeply.

"The Chieftess of Berk has returned!"

And everybody cheered.

"...and...I am here to stay..." mumbled between kisses from her loving husband. "With you and our dragons and-"

He kissed her again, unable to contain himself, when he heard these wonderful words, parting yet for a short moment, when he noticed, that _everybody_ was still watching them. He didn't want this to get awkward for her, after all.

"Sorry..." he therefore mumbled, his cheeks flaming.

"Don't be...", before she lowered for a mere second her gaze, her features darkening for a moment, before she looked back up. "..., though, it should be me, who feels sorry, by asking you for a request..."

"Yes?"

"Father wants to see, where she died. I promised him to go there with him..."

Hiccup nodded, eyeing for a moment Astrid's father, who was happily talking with Gobber and Valka now, making the young man wonder, how much he was grieving the loss of his late wife.

"Of course you can go. If that helps him...and you..."

Astrid did not know, if it would help her. She didn't even know, if she really wanted to go back to Rookery after everything that happened there between her and Ljóda. But maybe it would help her to move on.

They flew shortly after seemingly everybody has greeted her back on Berk – almost welcoming her back as an old friend. Which seemed to be...strange, regarding the fact, that many of them have distrusted her, when she had returned from Hranafall together with Hiccup and Toothless.

But maybe...she had been able to prove herself with her acts - there on Rookery. Prove, that she was fighting for Berk and the people there. _For_ their dragons. That she wasn't Ljóda's spy.

But...whatever it had been, that made them change their mind, Astrid was glad, that they did.

They were flying for some time now – Toothless ahead of Hakon and herself, straight towards the island, where Ljóda has found her demise.

Astrid's heart was beating and beating louder with each passing second, making it almost impossible to listen to Hakon's and Hiccup's conversations about Winter preparations and other trivial things, like their dragons.

But what should she do? She couldn't just turn back around and get back towards Berk. She wish she could, but she somehow knew, that her father would drag her back towards Rookery. Stating, that it was for the best. Not only to pay her mother some respect, but also for her to cope with her death.

No – Astrid didn't cry _once_ because of Ljóda's death. She cried many, many times, unable to believe what has happened. Unable to understand the turmoil of feelings within her. Seemingly unable to just...move on... and be happy.

Maybe that had been the reason, on why it had taken her so long to return to Berk. Not because she was still making sure, that everything was back in it's order. Not because she needed to punish a few people – banning them from the whole Archipelago. Not because Hakon's situation was only slowly getting better, despite Ingunn's attempts.

No...because she wanted to be ready for her life with Hiccup, without burdening him. She wanted to stay focused on her task, as a chieftess and a wife and a friend.

But all that happened was, that nightmares had started to emerge at night – horrible, bloody nightmares, with her mother standing over her, having returned from the dead and taking the lives of everybody she was loving. With her beheading Hiccup, grinning madly and repeating her indoctrinating madness over and over again, being the absolute worst ones.

Noticing that, it had been Hakon's idea, to take this step. A step, she was unable to take – facing Hiccup once again, and the location, where Ljóda has lost her life, before she even felt ready for it. But in the end...she ever felt 'ready'? Or would she just try to hide away, until things didn't matter anymore...

They had reached Rookery soon enough – still being very absent from the dragons, though Snoggletog was to happen soon. And they had landed on top of the rocky cliffs.

Astrid almost didn't notice, even when Hiccup and Hakon had already dismounted their winged friends.

She was starring ahead – looking straight towards the cliff, where she had fallen from, soft flakes of snow and a cool wind brushing past her and her breath coming in tiny puffs from her lips.

"Go ahead..." Hiccup whispered, noticing Astrid's distress. "..., she will come in a second."

Hakon nodded, walking over to the cliff with the help of his walking stick, before he knelt on one leg in front of the abyss, drawing his sword, which he rammed with the top in the rocky ground below. He leaned on the swords hilt and started to pray.

"Astrid...?" Hiccup finally whispered, standing next to her and looked up to her with worry in his eyes.

She merely shook her head and stared ahead, before she finally whispered:

"I have almost killed her myself, you know...With my hands...strangling her..."

"I have seen it. Watched you two for a few seconds, before you eventually decided to not do it..."

Astrid blinked in surprise upon hearing that, finally being able to look away from to cliff and towards the young man beside her.

"You watched us?"

"I have heard her plan as well...Defaming you in front of our tribes. Making it seem like, you were on her site all along – as Drago's child."

"You didn't interfere...But...but you told me, that I shouldn't kill her!"

"Because I know, that you wouldn't. Despite your broken hand, I know, that you are a better fighter than her-"

"-she was one of my teachers-"

"- _and_ you had Stormfly on your site. If you had wanted her death from the beginning, then you just would have dropped her from high up on the cliffs or the ocean below...You were gone for far to long, back there, when we were getting back the control over the ships. If you really have wanted to kill her, then you would have done it a long time ago and returned to the ships. But you have decided to try to change her mind once more."

Astrid closed her eyes, sighing sadly.

"But...I really _really_ wanted to have her finally shut up. I...I couldn't take the thought, that she would rid me of _our_ future with her words. I couldn't take the thought, that I was to be banned, away from Hranafall and Berk and away from you..."

"I understand. And you definitely had the choice there. You had the upper hand. And she wanted you to kill her. Because she knew, it would break you. Because it would have made everything harder for you. But in the end – she was right. This whole 'A life you can't decide about is nothing'-thing...But you have taken your own choice – wanting to be able, to decide about your own life..."

She nodded, before she finally slipped out of her saddle, standing in front of Hiccup, with her hands falling numbly to her sites.

"...you know...it is funny, that she was always talking about 'Choices' and 'Deciding', when _we_ never had the chance to decide about our lives...Our Marriage. Being forced in it by politics and a pact from our fathers..."

Hiccup gulped upon hearing that, but nonetheless answered:

"...if you want to end our marriage, then we will find a way-"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Haddock! I totally want you to be my husband and that is not for _you_ to decide!"

Hiccup chuckled upon hearing that, being glad, that _his_ Astrid was still there underneath all this grief.

So he decided to take her hands instead, before it was Astrid, who took the next step, to close the gap between them, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"...after all, you should have known, what you haven gotten yourself into, by confessing your love to me."

"Oh, I think, that I have and I still do..."

He then stepped back, still holding on one of her hands, before he pointed towards the cliff with a movement of his head.

"...do you think, that you are ready now, to pay some respect to your mother? Despite...everything?"

Astrid sighed, pressed her lips together.

"...I will assist you in every way possible..."

"...okay..."

And so the two of them finally walked over to the cliff, with both of them holding tightly on the hand of the other, stepping, right next to Hakon and with all three of them looking in the distance.

"Hakon..., I am most sorry about the death of your wife..."

"I know you are. But you shouldn't be." He mumbled numbly. „She chose to die here. And I am glad, that she was able to do so..."

He smiled down to the two young Vikings by his side, a silent tear escaping his eyes.

"Her life never had been easy. I knew that. And I wanted to give her everything, to be happy. On Hranafall and with me. I wanted her to love me, the way I did love her. And...it might have worked – if not another man had been there before me. Maybe even loved her in a way I couldn't give her... But that is not to be changed and only the Gods would have known better.  
But still... I am happy, that despite every rock she laid in the path for the two of you and for the alliance between our tribes, love was still able to blossom between you two...See, my daughter – I knew, that you eventually fall for the young, formidable Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe! I have always known..."

"It almost sounds you had a bet running with the twins..." Astrid mumbled, making Hiccup chuckle about that.

"I am not aware, that people of Berk still participate in any bets...So...maybe...you should introduce me more to these twins. Must be fine people then. After all – I have a good feeling in the gut, for when my first grandchild will be seeing the light of Midgard and-"

"Oh, stop it father! Don't start _that_ topic, again!"

"But that's something the twins probably have a bet already running for. And I have the feeling, that half of Berk is involved in it." Hiccup said, a little amused by the behavior of daughter and father. And he was glad, that they both were starting to cheer up a little.

"So, I can participate as well?"

"Oh no – we are not talking about any heirs here!" Astrid hissed.

"But that is a natural step for a husband and wife. Especially now, that everything is over, the two of you could be able to-"

"If you don't stop, I will make Stormfly get you and drop you on the next isolated island! There won't be a grandchild in the next twenty years! Right, Hiccup?!"

"That is not for me to decide and-"

Hakon laughed, patting of them on the shoulder, before he happily said:

"Well..., we will see about that in the nearest future, but you two will become a mother and a father as well – just wait and see! That is exactly the happy ending, that both of you deserve!"

While Astrid was turning around to hurry back to her dragons and her father trying to convince her otherwise, Hiccup remained for a few moments there by the cliff, softly smiling.

After all – deep down he knew, that his father-in-law was right and maybe, after everything, that was haunting their pasts – a happy ending was exactly, what they both deserved.

 **A/N: Last chapter. Wanting it to have a little reflection of their first meeting in it. And I wanted it to have a bitter-sweet ending. One with the humor and bitterness, that HTTYD is known for.  
Also, with having the last focus on a grandchild/heir, I one last time wanted to show, what this whole marriage was in the end about – a child, so both tribes could live on. Sure, there were other, political reasons for the marriage between Hiccup and Astrid, but above all, both older chiefs (Hakon and Stoick) wanted to make sure, that a child would come out of it, who would lead both tribes into the future.  
Also with this very child being the one thing, that Ljóda feared – because it would have meant, that her daughter would have slept with Hiccup, 'lowering her worth' with that for another, more worthy suitor. Because in her eyes, she wanted to see her daughter happy with somebody, that was more like Drago, since she couldn't have that 'Happy Ending' herself. The child would have made the alliance, that she didn't want, because of her very own believes about dragons, between Berk and Hranafall complete and along with that the believe, that Astrid had to live the same life she had to go through – one, without any other choices...**

 **And Choices..., well..., you all know, that this is a big part of this story anyway ;D**

 **So...yeah...that's it (Well, after the Epilogue ;D). 53 chapter. A Prologue and an Epilogue. This was a journey – for all of us, I think ^^"**

 **Though...there might be plans for a second part (but I first want to write a handful of chapters, to make sure, that I get them out without bigger breaks.) But one thing I can promise you – I am going to write a few OS to this story. Things that happen between this ending and the Epilogue. And yep – there will be smut. (We all deserved it after this ride, right? XD) I already have a few ideas, I want and _need_ to write. But I would love to take requests for that as well – so, yeah – please write me yours, if you want to see a small OS in this Universe happening :D The first one will be coming out (hopefully) the coming weekend :D**

 **So...what can I say in the end:**

 **Still...thank you...all of you – of those who commented, who followed this story and even those, who criticized it. To those who waited for so long for it to be finished and those, who read it until the very end.**

 **Thank you to all of you.**

 **And lastly: The Epilogue :D**


	55. Epilogue

**Their Happy Anniversary**

Yes...so much has changed – changes, Hiccup hadn't even asked about in the first place. Like...getting married, having a wife all day around you and having to share a bed.

Sure...things came naturally. Like...having her around him all day, sharing a bed, helping her to cook. Being married. And he loved it.

Yes – there were challenging moments as well... Hard conversations, dark pasts to recover, difficult choices to make. But together they managed these well. Because...after everything...it had made them stronger, despite all of Ljóda's believes. And that not only individually, but also both them as a couple.

And now – being married with that wonderful woman for two years, once the sun was rising, he wouldn't want to change a thing about it.

No...nothing...not the way they got to know each other, not the _Maiden's Dance_ and not their Wedding. Not even all the difficulties they had after that.

Well...maybe Ljóda's death...that he would have loved to change. Because it would have been easier for Astrid. And maybe even for Hakon, his father-in-law.

And yet he wouldn't deny, that they had that archived that Happy Ending, that they had always wanted – not in a way they have searched for, but for them absolutely perfect.

Yes...perfect...just like having your wife next to you in the morning, cuddling her until the daily life would catch up with them.

Hiccup yawned, reaching out for her on their bed, wanting to pull her closer once more, kiss and hold her, until they had to get up.

But her warm body was nowhere to be found.

Startled he pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking, until the sleep completely vanished from his eyes, searching for her.

But she wasn't there next to him, which was strange – especially once he noticed, that the sun still hadn't risen on the horizon and it was still so dark outside. He would have loved to spend a few more hours in bed, _maybe_ having some fun..., but...now? Sure...he knew, that she had problems with some nightmare, but normally he would notice. Comfort her. But that she got out of bed unnoticed was new...

"...Astrid...?" he called through silence and darkness, his heart already starting to beat faster with panic.

"Downstairs!", she yet soon enough answered and he sighed in relief, before he reached for the pair of shorts and his prostheses, which laid on the floor beside him, preparing himself, before he got up and walked towards the stairs.

He immediately was greeted by the light of the fireplace, that shone up from the lower floor towards him.

"You got yourself comfortable down here without me?" He asked, jokingly, walking downstairs to be greeted by the most lovely sign imaginable:

Astrid sat with her legs crossed in front of the fireplace, wearing her nightgown and her blonde hair down, while Toothless had laid his head on her lap, cooing softly, while she petted his head.

If one would have told him exact two years ago, that the fierce Valkyrie of the Hunter Tribe would have let her guard completely down in front of a dragon, then he probably would have called this very person completely mad. Because back then, he would have never thought, that she would found joy in cuddling with these winged reptiles.

Well...back then, he even wouldn't have thought, that they would eventually fall in love. But they did and the time since then had been amazing...

"Wow...", Hiccup mumbled, grinning widely and leaned against the wall next to the lowest step, wanting to take in this scene as long as he could. "...I just think, that I have fallen in love with you once more..."

"Haha...", she answered, rolling her eyes and shook her head about his idiotic behavior – which she loved just as much.

"So...want to tell me, what is holding you awake, M'lady? I was missing you and your warm, _naked_ body next to me..."

She merely shrugged, but kept on smiling and stroking the black reptile.

Hiccup's eyebrows rose at that, but chose to not dwell on any answer, for he knew, that she sooner or later would give him one. Instead he walked over to them, sat down behind her. He kissed her cheek, just wanting to have a few peaceful seconds with her, while he reached around her, wanting to pull her closer and against him.

But whatever it was – it made Toothless growl immediately and the Night Fury pushed the hands of his rider away with his head, before he laid down on her lap once more.

To say, that Hiccup was irritated about his dragon's behavior was a mild understatement.

"Hey, you useless reptile! That's my wife and cuddly pillow! What has gotten into you?!"

Once again Hiccup reached out, laying his hands on her stomach and once again the dragon answered with a dangerous growl and even bit (though being softly with that) the young man's fingers.

Astrid merely laughed softly about that, before she turned a little around to look her beloved husband in the eyes.

„...He his just protecting his own, don't you think so, too?"

„...But not like that! And why would he want to protect you from me?"

Still eyeing his winged friend carefully, he reached around Astrid's shoulders, now pulling her like that against him, before he cuddled his face against her neck, making her giggle lightly.

"...maybe...because I am pregnant?"

Hiccup's heart stopped for a moment. Or two.

"...Happy Anniversary?" Astrid whispered, her eyes gleaming with joy, before she was able to free herself from Toothless' heat to turn around towards the young man in front of her.

"...Hap-happy...Pregnant?!"

"Yes...Very much pregnant and Gothi approved."

"Like...there is a baby inside of you!"

"That's how it works, you know?" 

"A-and I put it there?!"

"Babe...you are ridiculous now..." She said, reaching for his cheeks, to hold the poor, shaking Hiccup still. "..., but yeah...I am pregnant with a baby inside of me and you are the one, who put it there. And Toothless must be sensing it, guessing by his behavior..."

Hiccup reached up, grasping her wrists, still breathless.

"You will be a mother!"

She nodded, though her smile vanished for the shortest moment, both of them shortly remembering their past conversations about this specific topic. And their many _many_ attempts to get her pregnant.

Not only because their tribes were after two years demanding an heir.

But because they both had chosen to take this step and to become parents.

"A-and I will be...a father!"

Her wide smile returned, together with a few glistering tears of happiness.

"Yes...", she said, nodding. „...yes...you will be a father. A great father!"

"I...I can't believe it! I mean – I am believing it! And- I need to prepare! I need to build a cot! And a baby needs cloths! And diapers! And we need to childproof the house! All of Berk! Berk – I – I immediately need to declare that we are awaiting a baby! And your father needs to know, too! And all of Hranafall! And Mala and Dagur!" Hiccup was babbling like mad, getting faster and faster with every word, before he stopped once more, looking Astrid directly in the eyes, sobbing once. 

Yes..., this truly was a happy ending – definitely not one, like they ever imagined it to be, but one they have wanted for themselves for some time now.

"Happy Anniversary, indeed..." he mumbled, joyful tears glistering in his eyes as well, before he leaned his forehead against hers, pulling her into the tightest hug imaginable. Toothless, still being very tired, but still on his own very happy for his two humans, waddled behind them, rolling around them, like a secure cocoon, cooing happily for them.

"Yeah...indeed...My love..."


End file.
